A New Path
by Relo
Summary: As Sasuke is killed by Madara, instead of going to the place he thought his brother would be he is sent into another world for a another purpose. As he wonders who and why he was sent here, will he side with peace? Or will he fall into darkness again? And how will he interact with the devils? SasukexHarem, Akeno as Main, E.M.S, Rinnegan, Canon Sasuke. JealousAkeno. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Eh, I liked the idea of it but if no one really likes the story then I'll just stop, which is why I only made it 5k compared to my original plan of 10k. So tell me what you think if I should continue.**

****Sasuke gains his canon personality later on.****

**Chapter I: Prologue **

As Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are battling Madara they both feel the sign of defeat as they keep failing to injure the elder Uchiha, but they did not give up hope. Sasuke looks over to his friend who is struggling to get up after taking a very powerful blow from Madara's Truth Spheres, as the blonde hair struggles to get up Sasuke notices Madara going in for a killing blow.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screams as he gets up and rushes to help his best friend, Naruto seeing Madara panics and fears the end, however as he closes his eyes he felt nothing.

Naruto looks up and sees Sasuke holding Madara and keeping him away from Naruto, shielding him. "Sasuke…" he says now forming tears, due to his senju powers he can sense the life force of Sasuke leave him and move on to the unknown. Sasuke kicks Madara away and falls down; a huge wound in his heart is killing him fast.

"Naruto…defeat him…"

"Sasuke! Don't die, I need you!"

"I can't…beat him…I believe in you…I know you can do it…best friend." he said smiling, a small tear runs down Sasukes cheeks as he closes his eyes for the last time.

'_I'm sorry nii-san_, _but I know that Naruto will bring peace._'

And with that the light closes, never to be opened again, well that's what he thought.

As Sasuke life energy vanishes from the world of Shinboi he is faced with something that suddenly calms him to the brink of not caring about anything else. He opens his eyes and sees a bright light directly in front of him, but that's not what surprises him he sees a man with similar facial features and a smile on his face.

"Hello Sasuke," The man known as Uchiha Itachi says welcoming his little brother to this realm.

"Nii-san," Sasuke respond smiling, all his worried about the war has seemed to vanish and he was ready to move on with his family.

"I'm happy you chose the right path, Sasuke." Itachi says proud of his brother.

"Arigato Nii-san, for everything, I entrusted Naruto to defeat Madara and I know he can do it." Sasuke says still smiling.

"I see you obtained the Rinnegan, how did you pull that off?" he asks surprised.

"It'd be too long to explain, let's just say our ancestor entrusted it to me in order to defeat Madara." he says casually.

As they kept chatting, a greenish aura began circling around Sasuke surprising him, this energy didn't feel like anything he felt when he was in the world of Shinobi. "Seems as if it really isn't your time to be here, good luck Sasuke, enjoy life, meet a girl, fall in love and have many kids." Itachi bids farewell, Sasuke is still shocked by the aura, he was going to say something to Itachi but his body began retracting back into the darkness, away from the light and then…darkness.

**In the Unknown**

'_Where am I?_'

"Hm…a child with the combines powers, interesting." a deep unknown voice called out him. _'Who are you?_' Sasuke asks confused on what's going on, when he was 'dead' he felt so at peace with Itachi, but now he feels nothing but confusion.

"You have my power, yet you don't even know who I am, Hn. What an ungrateful child you are, but I guess it can't be helped, none of my shrines come from where you once where."

'…'

"Go, I want to see you live in this realm, prove to me that your worth going to a happy place in your time of death." and with that the voice disappeared and once again there was nothing but darkness.

**Somewhere else**

As Sasuke wakes up again he notices it that he is once again in the realm of the living, the beautiful blue sky was hovering over him, no clouds were shown, he could also hear a river stream going on and birds were chirping.

'_Now what?_' he thought annoyed on how his death experience wasn't as peaceful as some people make it out to be. As Sasuke gets up he feels a massive pressure on to the back of his head, _'Was I dropped!?_' Sasuke rubs the back of his head in agony.

As he looks around he sees that the vast area is mostly a forest, the stream went down for miles and was a very beautiful sight, he would've wished he came here as child, he can imagine all the things he and Itachi could of done together.

As Sasuke casually walks down the stream he sees a Shrine residing on the banks of it. As he approaches it he senses someone behind him. He turns around and sees a young girl with long black wear wearing traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

"Hello," Sasuke says trying to get the girl to come to him. The girl known as Akeno, blushes and hides behind a tree trying to avoid Sasukes gaze.

"My names Sasuke, what is yours?" he asks trying to be soft voiced as possible.

"…"

"It's ok, I won't hurt you."

The girl comes out covering her mouth with her sleeve, she was looking at the ground hoping Sasuke wasn't staring at her, "Akeno," she says quietly but is still wary as she does not know Sasuke.

"Hello Akeno-chan, do you live at the Shrine?"

"Yes," she says extremely nervous, Sasuke seeing this goes to try and calm her down it would be strange if someone caught a grown man talking to a very nervous young girl. Sasuke then realized as he grabs her hand it's only a little smaller than his own, his eye widened as he looks down, he is simply wearing black Uchiha attire. Strange thing is, it's the same one he wore as a child. He finally realizes it, his hair was a bit longer and his arms and legs were a bit short but he got it.

'_I'm a child!?_' he thought shocked, just a few moments ago he was a man on the brink of death, he fought against an immensely powerful warrior who defeated him. Sasuke trying to calm himself down failed to notice the blushing Akeno who is still having her hand held.

"G-gomen..." Sasuke says it wasn't really polite to just grab a girl's hand, especially one you've never met before.

"It's ok…" she says causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Akeno," Sasuke says suddenly causing her to flinch

"Y-yes?" she asks still covering her face with the sleeve.

"Where are we?" he says seriously.

"Shinto Shrine," she says as if it was obvious to Sasuke who didn't know what she was talking about. Sasuke had a blank expression showing Akeno he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Show me?" he asks smiling, she blushes and nods. Sasuke holds out his hand just to see if she wanted to hold it, which she did. The two began walking towards the Shrine both unaware of the angry Baraqiel hovering and narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. He could feel power coming from him but then again, he was a child so what could he really do.

**At the Shrine**

As Sasuke and Akeno approach the Shrine he is greeted by what looks like Akeno in the future. Just to be safe, he looked next to him and saw Akeno was still there smiling at the sight of her mother.

"Hoh? Already?" Shuri asked her daughter who had a confused expression, she was talking about how she already attracted a boy at such an age. Sasuke understands what she's trying to say and immediately let's go of Akenos hand causing her frown.

"And what is your name?" she asks nicely.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he says before bowing respectfully, he may have been a strong fighter but he had his manners.

"An interesting name." a voice came behind Sasuke, feeling caught off guard, his instinct told him turn around and reach for sword.

Which was not there!

Everyone looked at Sasuke with confusion, but he didn't notice that, he was still surprised that he was caught off guard. _'For me to be caught off guard while I have sensing powers of the Rinnegan…_' he then realizes that he does not have the Rinnegan, he try's sensing the animals and didn't feel a thing. It was natural to sense beings when he had his Rinnegan, and right now, Sasuke did not want to show off any of his powers so he tried playing this one off.

"Hello," Sasuke says bowing.

Well Played.

Sasuke has a curious gaze as he stares at the man with black hair, his beard is also strange in Sasuke's opinion. he had never seen such a thing before. Baraqiel walks over to his wife and Akeno and puts his arms around them. "You see? There mine. Both of them." Baraqiel then narrows his eyes at Sasuke who had a 'what are you talking about?' kind of look.

Shuri giggled and Akeno was confused as well, she didn't know much about relationships her father told her to never to kiss a boy, hug them or hold their hands, which she ignored the last one.

"Where are your parents Uchiha?" Baraqiel asked still weary of Sasuke.

"…" Silence was all that came, he didn't both saying that there dead otherwise they might feel bad for him which he didn't need, he dealt with it already. After a few moments they realized what he was thinking to them but didn't want to actually say it.

"Where do you live?" asked Shuri.

"…"

Yet again silence came, judging by the appearance from the inner cities that you can see from the Shrine, Sasuke could only assume that wherever he was, it was a very modern and well developed area. He didn't want to sound barbaric by saying he came from a place where they don't even wear shoes.

"I see…"

"Oka-sana Otou-san! Can Sasuke live with us?" Akeno asked sweetly, Shuri had another giggle while Baraqiel had his eyes wide open. Unfortunately for the Fallen Angel it was impossible for him to say no to his daughter, he had a better time killing someone then saying no to his daughter.

"It's ok Akeno-chan, I'm sure I can go-"

"Fine," Baraqiel says sighing, but he really wanted was the hug which Akeno was giving him, he couldn't deny it, she looked really happy when she's around Sasuke.

"It's really fi-" he was cut again.

"Can he sleep with me!?" she asks while suddenly the sunny sun was covered by dark grey clouds, the warmness of the air suddenly turned freezing cold, and all eyes are on one duck faced boy.

Baraqiels gaze meant 'if you do anything to her, I'll show you that not even death can save you' Sasuke being who he is matched him with his own gaze that read 'Bring it_' _but in all Sasuke knew he wouldn't do anything, since he still confused on what he is doing here, might as well accept kindness from others.

He has changed a lot from being the guy who wanted to kill everyone who made his brother suffer, but he learned to accept people and there hospitality. Sasuke would repay them back in his own way, hopefully sooner as he wants to know why he was brought back to life as a child.

"Arigato," he says bowing to the family, Akeno suddenly came out of her shyness normal self and grabbed Sasukes hand, she then took off running without even saying anything to her parents. She was just too happy to say anything, she wanted to express it.

~**Back by the River**

"Akeno-chan," Sasuke says as they finally approach the river again, he can tell she just wanted to get away from her parents.

"Y-yes?"

*_POKE_*

Sasuke suddenly puts two fingers on Akenos forehead causing her to fly back and hit the ground; "Ow!" she said rubbing her head. "Why!?" she asked as if she was on the verge of tears

_'Crap_' Sasuke thought he didn't mean to make her cry or anything it was a simple jester that his brother used to do with him, but he also forgot that he hated it when he did that.

"Do you not like me anymore?" Akeno asked trying to wipe away here tears.

"Uh…" he didn't really know what to say. "I'm sorry Akeno-chan, I still like you." Sasuke said lifting her head up so she could look at him, she blushed and looked away.

"Then why did you poke me?"

"I don't know, I like you, you're my friend Akeno-chan." The personality of a child is starting to get to Sasuke, he seems to be enjoying himself as he never really had an honest childhood.

"Friends don't use honorifics!" she snapped startling Sasuke.

"Ok…Akeno."

She smiled and grabbed Sasukes hand again, "Let's play Sasuke!" while Sasuke didn't want to bother with childish things it looks like it's going to be inevitable.

After a few moments so of silence Akeno decided to break the ice to Sasuke, "Sasuke you like me right?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Yes Akeno."

"Would you still like me if…" nothing came after it.

"If what?" he tried getting it out of her but failed.

"Promise?" she asks turning away from him.

"I promise no matter what." Sasuke sighed at the little girls belief that if she was something he was not, that he would suddenly not like her.

_'He'll still like me._' Akeno assured herself. She turned around and closed her eyes, a few seconds later small crow like wings came out of her back surprising Sasuke.

"Do you still like me?" Sasuke was just surprised he once had wings for a while, until Itachi removed the curse mark from him. Except he had bat like wings.

"Yea, why wouldn't I? It's cool seeing you with wings." Sasuke said smiling at her. Akeno became very red but was happy to know Sasuke would accept her for who she.

**Hours Later at night**

As Sasuke quietly sneaks out a very strong Akenos grasp he wonders off around the rooms looking for a mirror of some sort, as he fails he goes to wonder off to the stream which is still lit up by the full moon. He looks at himself through the water and utters "Sharigan" as he does this the infamous read tomoes form and he stares himself through the water.

'_Odd,_' he notices his chakra is still there, but his Rinnegan powers seem to be…locked up. That really isn't really a problem he didn't have it for too long but did enjoy using it as best as he could. Sasuke then checked that he could use his E.M.S which indeed worked. He wanted to try out some techniques but he feared his body wouldn't be able to handle any, and that it will be a while for he can re train his body to endure such stressful attacks.

He feels a familiar presence, one that doesn't like him but neutral overall. "Hello Baraqiel-san." Sasuke says to the fallen angel.

"Sasuke-kun, Akeno showed you her wings correct?" he said in a deep voice, Sasuke nodded still wondering what the big deal is about having wings.

"So you accept her as a Fallen Angel?"

Sasuke face read confusion, Baraqiel sighed but made a long explanation of the three factions and how they were created, he also explained the great war and how the world is today because of it.

"So because one person didn't like the way one of his followers thought, he kicked them out and deemed them as unworthy?" Sasuke asks trying to get the logic behind Fallen Angel and Angels. Baraqiel nodded, nothing he could really do about it.

"I'd like to meet this 'God of the Bible' person." Sasuke says narrowing his eyes, he knew what a God meant but he didn't care, where he came from he had the power of a god and was defeated by someone who held more power than he did.

"Well just as long as you're ok with it."

"Why wouldn't I be ok with it?" Sasuke asked taking Baraqiels statement as an insult, as if he was directly being called an ignorant fool.

"Races still don't like each other but there is peace, and that's all that matters."

"So Fallen Angels don't like devils, and Devils don't like Fallen Angels, however no one likes the Angels and they don't like anyone else, that's how it is." he exclaimed.

"You don't seem like an average eight year old, Sasuke-kun." Baraqiel said remembering how he reacted when he surprised Sasuke, he turned around like a warrior would be caught off guard. Sasuke didn't reply, being known as an eight year old is probably the best thing for him right now, since no one would ever interrogate or bother trying to speak with an eight year old.

"I will train you how to defend yourself, my friend Azazel is good at making people strong." Baraqiel said insulting Sasukes pride as an Uchiha, but it didn't show on his face.

"That sounds perfect, arigato Baraqiel-san." Sasuke said still looking at himself, he already dismissed his Sharigan as soon as Baraqiel came it would be bad if he caught him using his most precious weapon.

Sasuke went back into Akenos room and snuggled his way back into his spot which he enjoyed, but he would never admit it. Having a small body is a pretty convenient thing but it could not hold enough energy for Sasuke to fight comfortably so training with this Azazel friend will help gradually.

**Few days later in the city**

Akeno is currently showing Sasuke around the city, oddly her father let this happen while usually he doesn't like it when she lives the shrine in fear that something would happen but Shuri 'reassured' him that nothing would go wrong.

Sasuke eyes are filled with amazement as he looks around, he had none of this kind of stuff in Konoha. Sasuke really had to face facts that, this world is nothing like his own, he had seen Baraqiel use time type of chakra ability as a demonstration when trying train Akeno. Sasuke had no interest in their abilities, he had his own and he was proud of his own abilities.

Having his brother's eyes was a gift, that's the only thing that keeps him from feeling completely alone in this world, because he has something his brother gave him on his death bed. Sasuke promises to go on the side of good, because he knows that's what Itachi would've wanted, while Sasuke doesn't know which side is good or not he is sure that he will follow the ones that go for peace rather than seeking war.

"Sasuke let's eat over here." Akeno says while tugging his arm, she had been sure not to let go either, if there was one thing her mother taught her, it was to never let anyone else come near Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and held her hand tightly; he believed that Akeno didn't simply want him to get lost, so she kept being around him. The two walk together looking like brother and sister or in some eyes, lovers, but that wasn't really considered as there only around age eight.

**Hours later end of the 'date' **

As the day comes to a close the two children approach the Shrine once again but one of them is at unease, ever since they left the city someone has been following them, and Sasuke would confront it but that would mean letting go of Akenos hand.

"Akeno,"

"Yes Sasuke?" she said in a dreamy tone.

"Can you let go of my hand for a few seconds?" he asked nicely.

"No."

"Akeno"

"Yes?"

"Please?"

"No." she said sternly.

"I'll do anything you want, please?" Akeno made a frown and let go of his head,

"You better not talk to other girls!" she threatened; Sasuke had a confused look but nodded.

**With the Follower**

'_Hm, this is too easy, I can go right now and kill the daughter then come for the mother later._' a mysterious figure said as he watches Akeno and Sasuke. He looks around for one second before returning to the sight and notices that the human boy had suddenly vanished.

"What are you doing?" a voice comes behind the man, he turns around and sees the boy staring at him with narrowed eyes, _'What the hell?_' the man thinks.

"Hm, I don't know how you got here kid, but good that you're here I can kill you now." the man says before black wings shoot out from his back. Sasukes eyes widened as those are the same wings as Akeno, except the man in front of him has larger ones.

"What are you doing Fallen Angel?" Sasuke asks before swirling his eye into the famous Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan.

The man stares deeply into his crimson eyes, the pattern on them was the strangest thing he has ever seen in his entire life, and then all of a sudden the man saw darkness.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked forcing the answers out of him.

"Dohnaseek of the Fallen Angels." the man says without a tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to kill Shuri Himejia, as well as her daughter Akeno."

"Why?"

"I was following Kokabiel-samas orders, I do not know why."

And with that Sasuke pierces his hand right through Dohnaseek's heart killing him instantly, he was surprised that he could cast a genjutsu as well as Chidori in this child's body.

'_I have to remember this 'Kokabiel._'

**Shrine**

With that however, came with a cost, as he approaches Akeno who is smiling he feels a rush of pain in the area of his heart, a very unimaginable pain strikes him as he clenches his heart with his right hand. The last thing he can remember before passing out from the intense pain is Akeno screaming his name.

**Some time later**

A very tired Sasuke wakes up in Akenos room with blankets over him, he could tell hes been sleeping for a long time and has been in the same spot as well. Sasuke looks over to his left and sees a very sleepy Akeno with tear marks all over her face.

"She's been crying you know." Sasuke looks up to see Shuri smiling at the two.

"Shuri-san, how long have I been sleeping for?"

"About a week, she hasn't left you know, she keeps asking when you're going to wake up..."

"I see…"

"Sasuke-kun, who are you really?" she asked figuring out that no one would simply pass out for a week straight.

"I'm a human." he said which was the truth, he really was a human, he just had a bunch of powers that can rival gods.

"Maybe one day you will tell me." she said in a neutral tone, she then walked out the room telling Baraqiel something. He came in the room and gave Sasuke a nod, who nodded in return. The two adults left the room to talk about their own matters. Their own matters being Sasuke.

Sasuke looks to Akeno and wraps his arms around her, he feels a little guilty making her worry for an entire week but he couldn't help it, he didn't know he would pass out from using such techniques. He rubs her back and lifts her up causing a disturbance in her sleep. She slowly wakes up but when she realizes it is Sasuke holding her she immediately starts crying again.

"Sasuke!" she said loudly as she pours her emotions into Sasukes chest, he knows what it's like to lose someone at such an early age, but luckily for him he wasn't gone forever.

"What happened!?"

"I-"

"You could of died!"

"Akeno," Sasuke says using his old manly voice, her eyes widened at his tone before calming down. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for making you worry as I had no idea such a thing would happen."

"I can't say that won't happen again, but as for now, I must go train." Sasuke said with a voice that left no objections. She tried reaching him but failed, he went on his own to go and handle his endurance a lot better so he stops passing out after a week from using only two of his abilities.

**Training **

Sasuke approaches a plain field far away from the Shrine, he feels no presences and assumes it is safe to unleash some his powers. He activates his E.M.S and begins charging charkra throughout his body. _'Susanoo,_' he says as the purple skeleton begins forming around his child body, he tries to hold it in its incomplete state but fails miserably and falls to the ground. He begins breathing heavily and knows he should instantly stop.

Feeling tired, he lies on the grass and once again has taken a very long slumber.

**Later that night **

As Sasuke wakes up he notices a crescent moon shining in the night, his mind also drifts to a very worried Akeno who is probably feeling sad that her companion is not with her.

Feeling his energy a bit refreshed he decided to test out on some minor techniques, ones that wouldn't kill his body if he tried using them.

"Chidori Nasaki," Sasuke says before blue lighting emits from his arms and hits the surround area. "Chidori Senbon," small senbon like needles coated with lighting began emitting from the palm Sasuke was chagrining energy into, feeling as if his lightening techniques are still usable he decided to walk back to the Shrine, hopefully Akeno is sleeping or not to worried.

Sasuke begins walking towards the Shrine but something unnerving catches his attention, out on the other side of the hill spawned red circles of magic which lit up the night sky. Curious, Sasuke walked up towards the circle, and out of nowhere two figures emerged. Both of the figures were very young females, around Sasukes age, one had very long red hair and green eyes as the other had short black hair with violet eyes.

"Sona-chan this is going to be amazing! We'll be living here when were old enough to join high-school!" the crimson haired one said to her friend.

"Hm. It seems so, it looks nice from up here." the black haired one said. The two then notices Sasuke who is staring at them with a very uneasy look, to Sasuke two young girls just appeared out of thin air and that weird red circle may have been used to somehow summon them.

"Hello cutie!" the young girl known as Rias said to Sasuke who had the same expression, "Would you like to join my peerage, I can see you as a very powerful Queen." She said smiling at the idea of having a queen as she currently has no one in her peerage yet. Both the young devils could feel the power of the young child, it surprised them that a human can emit such power.

'_Me? A queen?_' Sasuke took that as a joke rather than an insult to his pride as a man.

"What is your name?" the young girl known as Sona asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he says with pride in every letter.

"Hello Sasuke, my name is Rias Gremory and this is my best friend Sona Stiri."

"Hello," he says politely.

"So would you like to become my queen?" Rias asked with sparking eyes

No thank you." Sasuke knows what a peerage is, Baraqiel also explained a few basic things about the races.

"W-Why?" Rias asks stunned that someone refused her of all people.

'_I suppose it would be bad if I told them I live with Fallen Angels.'_ he concludes.

"I don't want to give up my humanity for someone else." he states causing Rias to scoff and Sona to understand what he is trying to say, becoming a devil would meaning being accepted a an evil being, plus Sasuke would be abandoning the other two factions as whole by becoming something they both despise together.

"You'll be happy with me." she promises

"I'm happy right now, but perhaps in the future we will come again." and with that he waves goodbye to the two devils who are both seemingly interested in the boy. Both the girls had the thought that they would achieve him and not the other.

**With Akeno**

As a lonely Akeno stared into the moon she wondered where her beloved friend could of gone, she was starting to think it was her fault he kept leaving and trying to avoid her as much as possible, which made her feel sad. The idea of her smothering him, or being too attached or just simply annoying him to no ends made her really think if that is the reason why he constantly leaves to go to his 'training'.

She hears footsteps come into her room and before her stands Sasuke who is looking at her with an unreadable gaze, "Sasuke," she says smiling at his presence.

"Hey Akeno." he says casually before jumping into bed, even if they were simple lighting attacks, they drained him to the point of exhaustion.

Sasuke patted the spot next to him prompting Akeno to come and rest alongside him, "Come Akeno, I can't sleep without you." he said happily. Akeno formed a smile and eagerly jumped into bed next to Sasuke, she snuggled in close going to her favorite spot and rested her head on his shoulder.

**Next few days**

As the next few days go by Sasuke get extremely bored with nothing to really do, Akeno has her own private lessons with her mother and father for training as well as learning about the history of the world. Sasuke always in the morning sweeps and cleans the Shrine which usually is a job for Shuri, who enjoys doing it, she doesn't have proof its Sasuke but she knows. She believes she is the one who should fix up the shrine and not Sasuke, but she hadn't seen him clean it, as whenever she wakes up, its already clean and if she tries to confront him about it, he is sleeping warmly with Akeno, who is buried underneath his arms.

She couldn't really be upset over his jesters to help out, she knew he was a boy with lots of manners and respect to those who show him hospitality. Even if she treats him like family he still feels as a guest, so he tries to keep himself a respectful as possible, it wouldn't look so good if he did something that went against these kind people.

Sasukes training wasn't due for another few days which annoyed him, he had his own training but could only use a few attacks then simply have to give up in fear of passing out and not being able to wake up for a while, or even possibly longer than that.

As he looks into the sky he notices it's looking a little to blue, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) Sasuke says before a torrent of flame came rushing out his mouth and into the sky, the cloud began to for thunder ones and Sasuke could guess that in this world the weather is much more sensitive, which worked greatly for Sasuke.

He wondered how his life is going to be in this world with Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels.

**(A.N)**

**So tell me what you guys think, I only made this 5k because I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, if people like it then I will continue but I haven't seen many Sasuke in dxd stories only about one really, which was discontinued. So if you want to review about how it went so far that'd be nice, otherwise if no one really likes this story ill stop.**

**Sasuke gains his canon personality later on**

**Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh before i begin, if anyone has any recommended Beta, be much appreciated since I suck ;) **

**Left an authors note at the bottom, so that will explain a few things and****answer questions. Other than that thank you everyone for following/favorting/reviewing this story. In all honesty I had felt enormously pressured to keep re writing this second chapter in fear that it will be flat at terrible lol, but hopefully it wasn't too horrendous like I thought it would be.**

**Gremory Castle**

A lone Rias was staring out of her window into the Underworld night city; a certain boy hadn't left her mind ever since she returned from the underworld. She asked her friend Sona if she had the same problem, which she did. She had really wanted to get to know that boy and perhaps have him in her peerage, which would make the crimson haired girl happy.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful imouto-chan?" asked a man who has fairly similar looks to his sister. Sirzech Lucifer is a very odd man in some people eyes; you would often see him following his sister who is trying to do life on her own or just staring at her. He is normally stopped by his wife Grayfia, who only sighs at the embarrassment. Many people have even gone as to believe that there is a 'special' relationship between the Mauo and his sister.

"A boy." she answers causing him to panic

"W-why would you be thinking of a boy!?"

"I don't know…he's cute though."

"Who is this boy?" he demands with killer intent.

"He said his name was…Uchiha Sasuke." she answers in an almost dreamy like tone.

Starting to feel worried about his sister's well-being, he decides to quickly think of an option to have his sister occupied in hopes of not remembering this 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"C'mon Rias! Let's visit cousin Sairaorg!"

**Shrine **

"Akeno."

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"What do you do when you're not training?" Sasuke asks feeling bored out of his mind, he's been debating if he should just go exhaust himself again and then wake up again feeling refreshed.

"Pray." she said in a child like tone.

"Pray? To what?"

"Hm, right now I would be praying to Amaterasu because it's sunny." Sasukes eyes shot open, he knows what Amaterasu is, it's a very horrid powerful attack. To incinerate anything to the brink of not even ashes being left remained. Thing is, how does she know what that is?

"If it was night, I would be praying to Tsukuyomi." There it is again, Sasuke kept his shocked expression, does she know about Tsukuyomi? Did someone use it on her?

"And if there's a huge storm outside I pray to Susanoo!" she said once again shocking Sasuke. _'A coincidence? No, those names have meanings, but how did the Uchiha Clan relate to these gods?'_ he was confused, he didn't what to think. He wanted to believe it's just a huge coincidence and not believe that there's some link between this world and the other.

'_No there simple names for abilities, offensive and defensive, that is all to it. In this world, they are worshipped as gods, and that's all there to it, nothing more._' he dismissed thought trying to forget all that.

"Akeno," Sasuke said alarming the young priestess.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's go out,"

"L-like on a date!?"

Sasuke had a confused look but noticed the light in her eyes; "Sure." he said causing her to yell in joy. She quickly runs away to see her mother who would give her a proper outfit.

Sasuke sighs and begins focusing on the city, he is sure to notice more people following him, and each time more come. He wonders if they had discovered Dohnaseek's body, if they did then it was wise to send more reinforcements. Sasuke suddenly has a glimpse of something in the future, it was only a flash but it was something bad. He'll be sure to stay with Akeno and not let her out of his sights.

As he folds his hands in hopes of his charka returning he feels Baraqiels presence come upon him, he quickly separates his hands and faces Baraqiel. "Interesting, I was trying to sneak up on you, you seem to have no trouble sensing me now." he said in a deep tone. Sasuke would've sensed him before, but that other time he wasn't focused, nor did he have his senses on high alert.

"Yea..." Sasuke said trying to cover up the fact that he didn't have to get used to Baraqiels presence in order to sense him.

"I see your taking Akeno out…again." he said the last part in an angry tone, he doesn't like it when she leaves, especially with a boy.

"Yea, I like spending time with her."

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Yes Baraqiel-san?"

"I wish to have a serious talk with you later, it's about Akeno." he says in a serious tone. Sasuke really didn't need to have such a talk, as he already can already figure out he's going to say something like 'protect her at all cost' and Sasuke feels happy to know that he is trusted with something like that.

"I assure you Baraqiel-san, that not even the death of Akeno is the end of her life." Sasuke says leaving a very mysterious chill to run through Baraqiel's mind.

_'I guess that's good?_' he thought wondering if that is either a good thing or bad. Baraqiel thought perhaps Sasuke is trying to say that no matter what danger comes, she will continue to live happily. He smiled at Sasuke and ruffled his hair, "Arigato, Sasuke-Kun." he says smiling at him. It was actually the first time he ever smiled at Sasuke, usually he has an angry expression, or narrowed eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Baraqiel got up and left, saying that it his time to leave. After that Akeno came running at Sasuke wearing a black skirt with a red top, it was odd how a lot of things in this world reminded him of his old, as Akeno now looks like an Akatsuki member.

"Do I not look good…" she noticing how long he's been staring.

"You're very cute Akeno." he said holding out two of his fingers.

*_POKE*_

She fell back falling on the ground, "Ow! Why? You said you'd stop." she said almost on the verge of tears again. Sasuke helped her up and smiled.

"I'm sorry Akeno, you're just so cute." Akeno blushed and looked away.

"Oh…ok…" she said no longer sad.

Sasuke held out his hand which she grabbed without hesitation, the two walked down the Shrine and onto the road to the city, it may have been a Tuesday night, but it was a very special one for Akeno.

As the two went walking there's was nothing but silence, which wasn't a bad thing. They both enjoyed the presence of one another, sometimes Akeno would stop walked and hug Sasuke. While she felt nervous doing it sometimes she would spike up the courage to do it, Sasuke didn't mind a child wanting a hug.

The two went into shops and began exploring things, Sasuke would sometimes see a glimpse of his past by seeing certain foods which were somehow in this world, and he guesses that all great minds think alike.

Finally Akeno points to a ramen a stand which is conveniently named Ichiraku Ramen. The two walk in but Akeno stops and has a very depressed look on her face, "What's wrong Akeno?" Sasuke asks wondering why Akeno had suddenly become saddened.

"Sasuke I have to use the girl's room…"

"…Ok…" she didn't do anything after.

"What's wrong then?"

"I have to let go of your hand" she says almost about to cry, Sasuke can deal with her constant sadness of having to leave him. He can deal with mostly because he is usually the only one who can change her sadness, into happiness.

"It's ok Akeno, I promise I will hold your hand when you come back." he says smiling at her. Akeno's eyes lit up and nodded, she quickly walked to the restroom with a smile. Sasuke sighed but went to go sit down. He finds a spot at the bar and silently waited for Akeno.

Sasuke looks to his left and sees a very small girl chugging down ramen faster than Naruto could, he was amazed to see such a thing. The girl had long black hair and was wearing some sort of Gothic Lolita attire. She takes a break from her constant downing and looks at Sauske.

Now this was her most dynamic feature, she had very hollow like grey eyes. Sasuke had once seen those eyes but they were Itachi's when he went blind while overusing his Mangekyo. _'She's probably not blind._' he thinks as she is still looking at Sasuke with a cold unreadable gaze.

"Hello," Sasuke says at the young girl who now had a very small smirk on her face,

"You…interest me…" the young girl says as she holds out her right hand. She was going to touch Sasuke but he dodged noticing that there is something off with her.

"Uh…"

"You help me." she says holding out her hand, Sasuke feeling that something strange is about quickly activates his Sharigan, which miraculously goes unnoticed by the emotionless young girl.

A snake suddenly emerged out of the girls palm causing Sasuke to flinch and dodge. Before he could proceed with anything else, "Sasuke!" a voice calls out to him he turns around and sees Akeno approaching.

_'Shit!_'

Sasuke turns back around to face the girl who is known as Ophis, but as he turns around he notices she suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Akeno asks noticing the surprised expression on his face,

"Nothing." he quickly responds. Akeno was a bit suspicious but Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand lead her to a seat.

**Hours later **

*_Yaaaaaaaaaawn*_

A very sleep Akeno yawns loudly as she rests her head next to Sasuke. The two are silently staring at the moon together enjoying the beauty of it. Sasuke starts to feel uneasy again as he notices more and more unfamiliar presences start to surround him.

'_Damn it…_'

"Akeno,"

"Akeno!"

"….zzzzz…."

Giving up, Sasuke reaches out and picks up her bridal style, he quickly goes and walks in the direction of the Shrine hoping Baraqiel will notice the two. As Sasuke kept walking, he began having flashbacks, flashbacks of when he was first defeated by Itachi, flashbacks of when he ran away from Orochimaru in the forest of death, this was not the same Uchiha Sasuke he once was.

'_When did I become so weak?_' he thought disappointed himself in running away from the problem rather than confronting it, Itachi would be disappointed. Sasuke lightly sets Akeno down to rest under the tree away from sight, he then turns around and begins running in the direction of the enemies.

**With the Mercenaries**

"What the hell is that kid doing?" one of the assassins asked aloud getting nods from his comrades.

"He is probably facing his fears." another said laughing on how stupid a human can be.

"He set the girl down, kill him and then her." the man who could be considered as the leader ordered his subordinates.

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

"Oh man, this kids going to be scared shitless!"

"Yea I can't wait to tea-" before the man could finish his sentence he feels a surge of immense paining coming from his heart, he looks down and notices a long range light blue spear coated in lightning had just pierced his heart.

"What the hell!?"

"What was that?"

The leader began searching for whoever sent the attack but failed to find anyone, all of a sudden her to feels a surge of pain come at him from behind. But the leader not weak, he quickly rips the lighting attack from him shocking Sasuke.

"Over there! It's the human!"

The fallen angel mercenaries turn around to see Sasuke standing there with narrowed his eyes, they all witness the lightning attack slowly fade away into Sasuke's hand.

"Kill him." he ordered his men who all sprung there wings and charged Sasuke at immense speed. They failed to see Sasuke begin making hand seals as well as taking a huge breath.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" An image of a small dragon covered in intense flames shot out from Sasuke's mouth engulfing the charging Fallen Angels. They all had no time to react to the wide fire based attack and where instantly sent to ashes.

Sasuke feels the last presence approaching, he sees a middle-aged man with black hair, unlike other Fallen Angels, he has pointy ears. He also possesses five pairs of black wings with steel feathers. His attire was a simple black robe with some accessories.

"My, my am I impressed for a human to defeat my subordinates." the man known as Kokabiel said to Sasuke grinning.

"And you are?"

"Kokabiel of the Bibble."

Normally that would've left a chill to run up peoples spines; Kokabiel was an infamous man to fight against God and Satan themselves. It was normal for people to cower in fear at the mention of his name, but he was surprised to see Sasuke with narrowed eyes rather than coward ones.

'_So if he dies, it's all over._'

"Kokabiel, stand still." Sasuke then instantly shot a Chidori Spear at Kokabiel who dodged it with ease,

"Pftt, you have much to learn child." he mocked.

Kokabiel then unleashed a shower of light spears at Sasuke who countered with his own attack, "Chidori Senbon!" he uttered before a torrent of lighting shaped senbons began shooting out around Sasuke. The senbons are a lot faster and lighter than the spears, they are also a lot stronger due to be coated in lighting.

Kokabiel flew around Sasuke and summonsed a unique looking spear that looked like it was meant for hand to hand fighting rather than simply throwing.

As Sasuke feels Kokabiel coming up behind him he quickly activates his Mangekyo and looks over his shoulder, he closes his left eye and waits until blood has been successfully drawn from it, _'Amaterasu._' he says in his mind before the black fire engulfed Kokabiels right wing.

'_I missed,_' he thought breathing heavily; he won't be able to use that technique again. He looks over and sees Kokabiel yelling in pains.

"GAAAAAAH!" The intensity of the fire was no laughing matter; it was extremely painful, to have a continuous fire that won't go out by anything. Kokabiel quickly thinking that in order to avoid further damage, quickly grabs his massive lance and cuts a portion his right wing off.

He managed to save almost half of it but flying was still a problem, "You!" he said as the pain is still in his body, even if the fire is no longer on him his mind is in shock on how painful the fire was even if it was only a few seconds.

Sasue noticing that Kokabiel reacted faster than he expected, began fearing the worst. Sasuke no longer has any energy and is praying that Akeno is not discovered by the Fallen.

Kokabiel starting to feel somebody else come to the fight, quickly disperses without a trace.

Sasuke sighed in relief but was not all relaxed, he didn't know why he used Amartesu rather than a genjutsu, but something told him that the mad had to die or else more terrible things would happen. Perhaps he was angry with Kokabiels decision to try and kill Akeno and her mother.

He feels another presence and prays that whoever it is does not discover Akeno, he hopes it has come for him rather than Akeno, anything rather going for Akeno.

It would be a few more years until Sasuke ever saw Kokabiel again.

**Some time later**

A very tired Sasuke grunts in annoyance as he can feel himself slowly waking up. He's been awake for a while but is waiting for the panicking Akeno to leave him alone for a while, she oddly placed her entire body on top of him, making Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

"Sasuke," she says as she relentlessly pours her tears into Sasuke. He can can't see it, but he knows Shuri is standing at the door with a frown on her face, how was he going to explain this? Who passes out randomly? He knows Baraqiel is going to annoying him about it.

It's fine with him, they don't have to know anything, it's just like how Itachi did things, no matter how much he took blame and hate, the people were safe and at peace. In Sasukes case even if he was slowly killing himself by using these attacks when his body couldn't handle it, it didn't matter, Sasuke didn't care, Akeno was fine and no one had to know she was ever in danger.

The good thing about using your powers to the brink of exhaustion is that your body will get stronger due to having experienced with it, If Sasuke continues to work out and control his endurance his body will soon be able to handle the powerful attacks he can muster.

"Susanoo, please heal Sasuke." Akeno said quietly praying to the god of Storms, it was time to pray to him because it's raining outside. Sasuke pretended as if he never heard that and was feeling lazy to get up.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, but put one of his hands on Akenos face trying to wipe the tears away, he always felt sad letting her down like this, it wasn't a good thing to happen. Living in constant fear that someone that you love will suddenly not wake up ever again, that was the reason why she was so scared and cried about it.

"Sasuke!" no response came as she was still crying.

"Sasuke…"

"If you stop crying I'll get up."

Akeno wiped her tears away and a happy smile came on her face as she sees Sasuke sit up.

"How long?" he asked already knowing he has been a sleep for a long time.

"Another week." Shuri said smiling at Akeno who is comfortably snuggled into Sasuke, who is running his hands through her hair.

"I see…"

'_How can someone my age even be sleeping for a week._' he thought amazed that the body would wake up conveniently one week after using a huge scaled attack. At least he scared Kokabiel off, for now.

"Sasuke-kun," Baraqiel says noticing Sasuke has finally woken from his hibernation slumber. "Azazel is ready, if you wish to being training then we should leave now." he said causing Akeno to wake up from her spot. She was about to protest until Sasuke told her it was fine.

"I won't overdo it Akeno, I promise." he said bringing her into a warm hug, she blushed but enjoyed the hug.

**Underground Azazel Mansion. **

"You're pretty good at this, Sasuke-kun." said a man with black hair and yellow bangs, he has been training Sasuke while Baraqiel was training his daughter. Over the past days Sasuke has been feeling more and more eager to train. He finally met the man known as Azazel who was the supposed leader of the Grigori, a faction which held only Fallen Angels. His first impression of the man where laid back and not caring, as he would constantly be in a room filled with many nudity magazines and unknown devices.

"You seem to be very familiar with fire and lightning, yet weak on water and ice." Azazel says as he dodged more fire shots which Sasuke is somehow throwing out of his hand. To him this is child's play; he could see why making hand signs and having a chant could explain the power behind his more powerful fire attacks. Since Sasuke is supposedly a human, he cannot learn the light spear attacks which Azazel has perfected.

As Sasuke dodges more light spears he beings to thinks if he had the sword Orochimaru gave him, things would be a lot easier. He would soon have to look for a new sword, one that doesn't break either other than that he could just stream lightning onto it making the power increase drastically.

Sasuke returns at Azazel firing more fire attacks which seemingly have no effect on the Fallen Angel. Shuri, Akeno and Baraqiel all are impressed with Sasuke's progress they could easily tell he was a human born with magic as a gift. As Akeno cheered him on Sasuke became annoyed by Azazel's continuous tampering and trying to make him do something stronger.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! I know you can better! Show all of what you can really do!" he said hovering above Sasuke. Now Sasuke was normally a calm person when it comes to fighting, but this was just getting on his nerves.

_'It can't hurt to use a weak ability._' he thought as he begins thinking of what technique to use. After moments of thinking he finds one which isn't too powerful, but enough to show Azazel something and to get him to shut up.

'_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).' _Sasuke says in his mind as medium size ball of fire appears out of nowhere in front of him, The Fallen Angels including Azazel had their eyes wide open, normally magic came from the hands with only a few exceptions coming anywhere else. Yet, Sasuke managed to create a pretty good sized ball of fire magic.

Azazel smirked victorious in managing for the boy to reveal just a little bit of his strength, Baraqiel had been sharing his experiences with Sasuke to Azazel, saying that he is less of a child and more of a warrior type of person. Baraqiel spies on Sasuke when he goes to his private training but Sasuke could sense him, which is why Baraqiel hasn't really seen anything that would cause him to question Sasuke.

Sasuke appears before the family feeling exhausted from training with Azazel, he could have gone longer but his patience wasn't like his brothers. He had a limit and it was broken today, he would have to work on that.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?"

"Yes Akeno." he says smiling at her, he grabs her hand and moves a little too closer to her.

"Sasuke…" she says blushing their faces were only a few centimeters apart but Sasuke didn't know what he was doing.

*_COUGH*_ "A-Ahem!" Baraqiel grunted seeing his young daughter having intimate contact at such a young age, he was about to hurt Sasuke until Shuri stopped him just in time. Sasuke noticing Baraqiel flaring killer aura looked at him with confusion. Azazel approaches Sasuke clapping his hands impressed at his overall performance.

"Sasuke-kun you have impressed me greatly." he said having a massive grin on his face, "How would you like to become a high-ranking member of the Grigori?" Baraqiels eyes shot open, It was rare to find such people strong enough and trustable enough to become a high ranking member of the Grigori, but he was not all that surprised, Sasuke had to managed to also sway Baraqiel to feel impressed with him.

Akeno knew what this meant, he would have to leave to the underworld and begin a massive yearly long training experience with Azazel, she looked at Sasuke with desperation in her eyes, she didn't want him to go and she also knew that he wouldn't leave her.

"No thank you." he respectfully declines, he doesn't care about the Grigori, once his body is finally matured he will able to take on Azazel in a full on fight without being scathed.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Baraqiel tried to protest angering Akeno and Shuri.

"Yes Baraqiel-san?" Sasuke says responding to his sudden outburst, he knows he wants Sasuke to become a Fallen Angel but Sasuke doesn't need that, he is Uchiha Sasuke, a human born with the Sharigan relying on becoming a Fallen Angel just to gain a little power would be disgracing his clans name, and that he would never do.

"Its fine Baraqiel, maybe one day he will want to come to our side, I just hope you don't join that devil you were talking to the other day." Azazel said smiling at Sasuke. The family of three suddenly turned to Sasuke with narrowed eyes, he never told them he spoke to devils.

He just didn't want Akeno to find out he was speaking to female Devils.

'_For him to spy on me, without me realizing it…I need to be weary of you, Azazel._' Sasuke thought cautiously.

"Yes they wanted me to join a peerage of some sort, but I turned them down and we said our goodbyes, however I didn't catch a name." he lied on the last part. Azazels smile fell, Sasuke figured him out already he had someone else watch him rather than himself, and he knows whoever Azazel sent couldn't hear anything so that left even more suspicion for Azazel and Baraqiel.

"You seem to already know many powerful attacks, Sasuke-kun." Azazel said with a new smirk, "I wonder if the reason you pass out is because, you lack endurance." he thought aloud.

'_Psh, He got me._'

"Yes Azazel-san, If my endurance was strong enough to handle my offensive capabilities then I wouldn't pass out." Sasuke said keeping a toneless voice. He was smart not to reveal anything that might let them know he can do superb attacks with very high destructive capability.

"Hmm…I wonder Sasuke-kun…how strong those offensive capabilities are."

"Well…we won't know if my endurance is weak...right Azazel-san?" Sasuke said getting a curious gaze from Azazel, now Sasuke had him where he wanted him. With this Azazel will continuously be interested in Sasuke and that would mean he would want to train with him more and more. Baraqiel had his own eyes on Sasuke, while he hasn't seen his abilities; he has seen Sasuke kill a person.

"Sasuke-kun before you go I want you to meet someone, he's a bit older than you but I think you two can become good friends."

"C'mon out, Vali."

As he said this a boy about only two years older than Sasuke came out with a shy look, the boy had silver hair and blue eyes, it was obvious to anyone he's a bit traumatized.

"I have a feeling Sasuke that you and Vali will become friendly rivals." Azazel said smiling at Vali who is starting to enjoy the part of fighting, but he knows right now he cannot fight Sasuke.

'_I already have one._' Sasuke thought grinning, if Naruto was here with them then together they would show the world the power of their dynamic duo.

"Quick fight?" Vali asks with a weird looking smirk on his face, Sasuke shrugs but agrees. Sasuke takes a step back, he can feel the strength of Vali from just simply looking at him.

"Scale Mail!" Vali utters before his body transforms into an incomplete looking version of the Vanish Dragons scaled male form. Baraqiel gives Azazel a questionable glare but he says its fine and Vali will not kill Sasuke.

As Sasuke ready's himself he gets a lot farther back, with this no one will be able to see his Sharigan. Vali wasting no time, charged Sasuke using his immense dragon speed, as he gets behind Sasuke he goes for a punch from behind but somehow Sasuke knew he was there.

Sasuke dodged the punch without even turning around, as Vali lunged forward missing Sasuke comes behind him and try's to kick the armor, with no success he uses it as a leap and hopes into the air.

The spectators awe in amazement, this was the complete opposite of what they had expected, Akeno had faith and completely believed Sasuke would destroy Vali.

As the first encounter did impress them, they knew this was coming to a close when Sasuke was falling down back to the ground. They all knew the Vanishing Dragon was fast, and Sasuke being a human would not be able to even see the silver haired boy.

As Vali goes to make a punch directly on Sasukes face, his Sharigan predicts this and immediately goes in the defensive. As the punch comes closer to Sasuke dodges again shocking the Vanishing Dragon Emperor.

Sasuke suddenly grabs a hold of Valis incomplete scailed maile form and begins trying to punch him. As nothing of success he realizes that his armor is so strong for any of his punches to make even a dent, "Chidori" he utters before lighting begins sparkling out of left hand, he brings the lighting to the armor and shreds it to pieces.

Vali, now out of his scaled mail form begins falling down to the ground alongside Sasuke who is preparing for another attack. '_Lion Barrage_' Sasuke says in his mind before suddenly appearing under Vali. Sasuke kicks him in the back causing him to yell in pain, Sasuke proceeds to do multiple kicks at Vali forcing him to go higher up in the air.

With Vali now high in the air and on his back, Sasuke goes in for the final blow, he appears above Vali surprising him yet again, and with on last kick to Valis stomach he is sent flying down to the ground. A small crater emerged as Vali lies defeated against Sasuke. Azazel and Baraqiel both had surprised expressions; they didn't think Vali would be defeated by someone who's only had one lesson of training.

"That was impressive Sasuke-kun, to be honest I didn't expect you to defeat Vali."

"Sasuke!" Akeno says running up to him. She embraces him in another hug,"I didn't know you could handle lighting!" she says amazed that he is a more proficient lightning user than she is.

"Azazel-san,"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you have any swords?" he asks with a smirk, having a sword would've made fighting the Fallen Angels a lot easier, plus he will need one for when he fights Kokabiel.

**Morning, Next day**

As Sasuke wakes up he slowly removed the arms of Akeno away from his body, he didn't mind it when she would tangle her body with his, but sometimes she would 'accidentally' put her hands in spots Sasuke would feel weird about.

As he gets up to once again explore the Shrine he sees Shuri cleaning, _'she must have gotten up really early._' normally Sasuke would get up and clean the Shrine.

"Hello Shuri-sa-"

"Oka-san." she says making a sweet smile.

"Shuri-san I-"

"Oka-san." she reminds him. It's not as if she's trying to act like his mother, she just wants him to call her that because she firmly believes that he will one day 'officially' become her son, even if not blood related.

"…"

Sasuke now try's another approach.

He gets on his knees like a beggar would, "Himejima-sama, I believe it is my duty to keep the Shrine in check, someone of your status should never have to do such a thing."

Shuris blushed at being referred to as –_sama_ as well as Sasuke talking and using her last name. Out of nowhere Baraqiel came put his arm around Shuri, "It's about time." he said making Shuri giggle, she had a problem with her family accepting Baraqiel, so she was treated badly and was forced to live in the Shrine, but she is happy and that's all that matters.

**At Night**

'_Susanoo,_' Sasuke utters in his mind as the legendary perfect defense begins forming around his body. '_Finally_' is what Sasuke thought as he is able to hold his Susanoo without being crushed by the enormous power it holds. Sasuke is smiling as his Susanno is evolving to its almost full state, as he does this he feels a string of energy suddenly come from his body.

'_What is this energy!?_' he thought amazed; it kept coming, this unknown energy which he could tell it's Uchiha, but not his.

Sasuke was planning to stop in fear of something would go wrong but a voice told him otherwise.

'_**Finish It!'**_

'_**Complete it!'**_

'_**Perfect it!'**_

'_**Yours is powerful, more powerful than my previous, you actually have the chance to defeat him!'**_

'_Who are you?_' Sasuke asked the voice. Sasuke can feel his Susanoo at its final state, or that's what he thought. He continues to import more power and energy into it, Susanoo is growing, it's gaining more power and energy its becoming **perfect**.

Sasuke stops all of this in fear of hurting himself, if he was somehow able to manifest the form of Susanoo to a high degree then he would do it when he was ready, which he is not right now. The voice stopped talking and Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to rest before something bad occurs.

**Shrine**

As Sasuke is approaching Akeno's room he feels someone else walking about late at night, curious Sasuke goes to find out who it is. As he makes a turn he bumps into a very odd looking Baraqiel, he was wearing some sort of outfit that had holes in it as well as chains.

The most notable thing that he was wearing was a black dog collar with spikes on it, he also noticed dry tear marks on his face as well as a few cuts that look like came from whips, _'What the hell_…'

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Baraqiel-san,"

The two stared in deep silence, Sasuke mind has many questions going on, one was what he is wearing, another being why he is crying, and another is why was he whipped.

"Sasuke-kun what was enormous dark energy I felt a few moments ago?"

"Baraqiel-san why are you crying?" Sasuke shot back trying to avoid the question Baraqiel asked.

"…."

"…"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun you never saw me."

"And you never felt that energy."

"Of course I didn't." he says keeping a very neutral tone.

"Good night, Baraqiel-san."

"Night Sasuke-kun, oh and don't be surprised you'll be in the same position as me one day." and with that quickly walked away.

'_I didn't hear that._' he said to himself. Sasuke also couldn't think of a situation that he would be, wearing a dog collar, being whipped, and was crying.

As Sasuke casually walks back to his room, he can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. He gets into bed with Akeno who was surprisingly awake, sometimes she can't sleep unless Sasuke is there. However, Sasuke cannot sleep, something is bothering him, it's as if he knows something going to happen and he won't be able to stop it.

Unconsciously, his Sharigan begins to form which Sasuke did not do intentionally, he then realizes it.

Something bad is about to happen, something that will change Akeno's life.

Something very bad is going to happen.

**A.N. ALRIGHT, So since this boomed out of nowhere, I did NOT expect this many favorites/follows/reviews. I thank all of you, and to be honest I was going to make this longer but ran out of things to write, and didn't want to start writing random gibberish. Eventually however the chapters will exceed 10k, this story in one chapter has actually almost surpassed my other story which has been out since March. So I don't know whether to be happy or sad lol.**

**ALSO FOR SACRED GEAR, I don't know what to do for that lol, if anyone has suggestions review or PM me, I really don't want to give Boosted Gear as that would just be annoying, I was originally thinking he would get a sword sacred gear from Azazel or something like that. **

**Question(s):**

**Darth Lelouch: **Sasuke will not be joining a peerage or becoming a devil someway, he will remain a human throughout the story. Well that's the plan for now, it could be changed.

**Narfan: **I was going to do something like that, although it would be Indra (reincarnation, not Hindu God)

**Evangelista: **The Indra (Hindu God) has no correlation with Sasuke other than having the same name as Sasukes Ancestor, The Sage of Six Paths simply named his son Indra it has nothing really to do with being a god. It's like if I name my son Jesus, but he isn't Jesus of the bible.

**If I haven't answered your questions via PM (Which I normally do) just comment one or P.M. I am usually on my phone a lot so I can respond to them pretty much instantly.**

**Also If you have any ideas on certain topic I'll be glad to hear in the reviews. But thanks everyone for favoriting/following it really helps and keeps me going so if you want do it again:D**

**This chapter was written BEFORE Sasuke ever had Perfect Susanoo. Like when I published this story BEFORE Kaguya made an appearance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis****cl****aimer: I do not own Naruto or DxD**

**Sooooooooooooo Sorry for the short chapter, In my opinion 5k is short lol, but I was gone ALL weekend and came back yesterday, that won't happen often, I may have another chapter posted before Sunday. **

**This was fixed/corrected/revised/ by the Beta SmilesLasting, so thank you for that ;)**

**Also next chapter Akeno meets Rias, so that's when the plot begins, I know these past three chapters are just simply intros and what not. **

~**Shrine**

Things have been uneasy for Sasuke. For one, he is still experiencing constant uneasiness for Akeno; he believes that the Fallen Angel's main focus is the young girl. Since he is constantly worrying, he has not left her side very often, but she doesn't really mind.

Then there's that voice that told him to continue pouring energy into Susanoo. He hasn't trained using Susanoo in a while, out of fear that the voice may act against him or forcefully add energy.

And sleeping has been more of a problem. He fears that if he closes his eyes, he won't be able to see Akeno again. He knows Baraqiel is strong and can protect her without Sasuke's help, but Sasuke believes he has the responsibility of keeping her safe.

He also has proof of Akeno being injured and on the brink of death in the future, which was horrifying to his eyes. He has seen his own family dead, he has even seen his brother die in front of him… yet seeing Akeno dead is the worst of it all. Sasuke doesn't doubt his visions; he trusts his eyes more than he trusts his hands. He perfectly envisioned himself kneeling before a dying Akeno, but he has some momentary peace as the Akeno he had been staring at in his vision appeared to be a bit older than Akeno now, with longer hair and harder facial features.

Right now, the two lie next to each other outside the Shrine near the creek, staring at the blue sky. Akeno looks over and sees Sasuke sleeping peacefully. He is holding her hand to make sure she's okay, even when he is sleeping. Remembering what her mother told her, Akeno continues to grip his hand, but changes positions so she is now behind Sasuke.

Akeno carefully lifts Sasuke's head onto her lap, and after making sure that he is comfortable enough not to wake up, she runs her fingers through his hair and starts to come out a little of her old shy self. She still is shy, but around Sasuke, Akeno feels like she can do anything without a care in the world. Unconsciously, as Sasuke holds Akeno's hand, he slowly guides it to his heart.

"Sasuke…" she says quietly. As the two spent more and more time together, it was inevitable that they became so attached, especially being so young. Akeno knows that Sasuke cares a great deal for her, and she feels the same way for him. They both want to live happily in the Shrine, alongside Shuri and Baraqiel.

But not everything can go the happy way.

~**Someone watching them**

"Who's that girl!?" an angry Rias says aloud, seeing Sasuke resting in Akeno's lap. Rias narrows her eyes, upset that someone else has become fond of Sasuke.

"It appears the Fallen's gotten to him before we could," her friend Sona says, also looking discomforted about the physical contact Akeno and Sasuke are having. "Actually, now that I think about it, he must also live with them."

Rias begins emitting a dark red killer aura, as she watches with jealousy. She sees Akeno use her hands to run her fingers through Sasuke's hair, or to cup his face. He looks so peaceful sleeping in her lap.

"We should leave before your onii-sama finds us," Sona says suddenly. In reality, she just wants to stop watching Sasuke being cuddled by a Fallen.

"We should save him," Rias says, shooting a narrow-eyed glare at Akeno.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. It's not like we're at war," says Sona. "And we'd have a better chance in the future, anyway."

"Shut up, Sona!" Rias snaps at her friend, who is just finding excuses to pointedly not realize that their love interest is cuddling with someone else who isn't either of them. "We don't know what they could be doing with him, what if they torture him? Or worse, _seduce_ him!"

"Looks like they already have," replies Sona, pointing to Akeno, who is now resting on top of Sasuke. The Fallen still has her hand gripping his. "Let's go, Rias, your brother will kill Sasuke if he finds out we came all the way here just to see him again."

~**Back with Sasuke**

As the two lie together under the cloudy sky, Akeno is feeling very nervous, which doesn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He gets up and faces her with concern.

"Sasuke," Akeno suddenly says, getting his attention.

He looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, Akeno?"

"Have you ever been to school?" she asks. She looks at him with amazement. Her parents have been homeschooling her for a long time and plan to do so until she reaches high school, at which point she will be off by herself.

'_School…'_He remembers attending school, almost as if it was yesterday. He remembers how it felt starting there, how it felt to be so happy to learn, happy to be a kid, and happy to be in a class with people he could call friends.

Until his family died.

And then from that point, he hated school. He hated everything.

"Yeah, I've been to school. It's fun when you're a kid. But I don't know how high school will be." Sasuke has been told that high school is the same as school as a kid, except you're older and do less childish things. That doesn't sound too bad, although he was never one to be associated with the words 'immature' or 'perverted'.

"I'm scared," she said honestly. She has never been really social with other kids; she's lucky to have Sasuke, who is someone she can talk to and develop her social skills with.

Sasuke looks at her sweetly. He didn't expect her to be scared of other kids. "Why? I'll be there with you," he said, looking into her violet eyes.

She blushed and looked away, still nervous. "I'm scared that…you'll be with another girl," she says quietly.

He catches every whispered word, though just barely. He smiles again. "Why would I do that?" he asks, trying to look her in the eyes again, but she keeps fidgeting to avoid his gaze.

"…"

"Akeno."

"…"

"_Akeno_."

She finally turns around, a little calmer but was still feeling fragile. One day, she will emerge from her shy self, but maybe it won't be the way Sasuke wants it to be.

"I promise that I won't go with another girl. I promise that I won't go to high school with you simply standing next to you. I promise that…I'll still being holding your hand while we go to high school together." As Sasuke speaks, he grabs her hand again.

Akeno smiles and hugs him. The hug lasts for a while, and neither of them want to pull away; they feel like they could remain in this position for all of eternity.

~**S****ometime later**

A tired Sasuke slowly wakes up from his slumber. He realizes he is back in Akeno's room, but he remembers falling asleep outside. He notices his hand is still holding Akeno's, and sighs in relief to know that she is ok.

"Sasuke-kun," Shuri says at the door. She seems to enjoy watching her daughter rest happily with Sasuke. It warms her heart knowing how happy she is with him.

"Hello Shur-"

"Okaa-san."

"…"

A few more awkward moments go by in silence. Sasuke doesn't want to say anything.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you constantly have trouble with sleep? It worries me knowing you spend more time being asleep then awake," she says, with uneasiness in her voice. Shuri is starting to feel as if something bad will happen to Sasuke—that one day he fall asleep and never wake up, that he will continue to sleep forever.

Sasuke has sleep issues for many reasons. He can successfully cast Amaterasu several times in a consecutive row, but it causes immense stress on his body, even more so than using Susanoo or Tsukiyomi. With the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, his vision may no longer fade into darkness, but the energy costs are still high. At his current age, it's difficult to use such techniques.

"I worry, too," he states simply. Sasuke then looks down at Akeno and wraps his arms around her. He rests his head on top of hers and closes his eyes. Akeno has become someone very important to him, so he will care for and protect her with all his life.

Shuri speaks up again. "I worry for Akeno, that something might happen."

"Why do you think that?"

"…"

Sasuke decides to stop talking. He doesn't want to sound like a failure. Shuri and Baraqiel have trusted Sasuke enough to not let anything happen to Akeno; he doesn't want to sound like he can't protect her. Itachi had it way harder, knowing that something could easily happen. Sasuke wants to prove he can protect someone without anything going wrong.

Sasuke lies down next to Akeno, again wrapping his arms around her as he closes his eyes. He will need to confront something, something that has been bothering him for a while.

~**Innerworld**

Sasuke opens his eyes again and sees he is no longer at the Shrine. Looking around, he finds the place he is in is familiar. _'Uchiha Complex__._' He recognizes the place. All around him are the symbols of the Uchiha, but there are no people. The sun is shining beautifully on the clear day, and to Sasuke this brings back memories of being a child and how much he enjoyed life at the time.

As Sasuke begins walking around, he notices someone he calls a best friend. Naruto is standing at the entrance to the complex with his arms crossed. He wears a neutral expression as Sasuke begins running towards him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells with a smile. He doesn't know what's going on, but seeing his best friend is always a good thing.

"So you've finally come," Naruto says in a low voice.

Sasuke becomes confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you not come to train?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"It appears this appearance is not suitable. Allow me to change."

All of a sudden, Naruto's body begins glowing yellow. Sasuke shields his eyes from the bright light, and when he finally drops his arms, he is shocked to see what has changed. Who stands before him now is not Naruto, but…

"Madara," Sasuke says in a fearless tone.

"I am not Madara. I just assumed you would prefer this appearance as it is familiar to you," the voice which does not belong to either Naruto or Madara says.

"Who are you?"

"I am the key to this," the man says, before his left eye morphs into the Sharigan. The red iris suddenly becomes purple and gains many tomoes, all in an orderly passion that resembles the Jyuubi's eyes.

"My Rinnegan!?" Sasuke says, amazed that it is still within him.

"Yes, I am the key to unlocking your Rinnegan"

"But who are you?"

"Odd. I assumed you to be a smarter one, but I guess it can't be helped since you do not who gave you the power you possess today," the man says, before glowing yellow light again. Sasuke doesn't shield himself this time; instead, he activates his E.M.S and watches the man with a curious gaze. What comes next shocks him as well. The man's newest appearance now has long hair like Madara, but with braids stringed together. His face is also different, with markings above his eyebrows that indicate he is a noble.

"Do you know who I am now?" the man asks.

The answer is still no, so Sasuke shakes his head. Although he has seen other people resemble him, Sasuke has never seen this particular person in his life before…and yet, at same time, he feels as if he knows this person.

"I see…" says the man. "Well, it is no matter. I am here to train you in using this power."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Sasuke, in this world, with the Sharingan you can basically imagine anything and it will come true here. You are able to use your Rinnegan in this world, but not the other. I will train you here how to use your Rinnegan, until the time comes when I believe you'll need it."

"…"

"You seem to fazed, young Uchiha. Regardless, until you know who I am, you cannot begin your training. Now go, someone is calling you," the man tells Sasuke, before pressing his hand to Sasuke's head. "Shinra Tensei," he utters.

Sasuke feels nothing but darkness, but he hears someone calling for him.

~**Akeno's room**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Akeno repeatedly yells at a sleeping Sasuke, frantic. She just overheard a disturbing conversation between her mother and father. Apparently her mother is worried about Sasuke sleeping too much, that one day he might not wake up. Akeno doesn't give up; she pounds his chest with her hands in frustration.

With no success, she begins to fear the worst. Her eyes start to form tears, and she begins crying over Sasuke's body. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" she murmurs quietly, putting her arms over him as she lets her emotions run free.

As she cries, she suddenly feels arms wrap around her in a protective fashion. She looks up and immediately wipes away her tears, knowing crying isn't what will bring Sasuke back.

"What's wrong, Akeno?" Sasukes asks, awake, with concern in his voice.

"Okaa-san says you're sleeping too much," she tells him with a frown, relieved he woke up yet still upset he scared her.

Sasuke's own frown turns into a sweet smile. "It's okay, Akeno. I'll be fine just as long as you're fine, okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Then I'm fine," he says, causing the young Akeno to pout.

"Prove it," she demands. Sasuke moves closer to her causing Akeno to blush and slightly back away.

"Date?' he asks, in an almost seductive tone. Akeno suddenly becomes a tomato, and looks away. She wants to look at him with confidence, but hasn't reached the point where she can yet.

"Y-yeah," she answers quietly.

~**Later in the city**

The reason why Sasuke wanted to go on a date so suddenly is because of the intense images he's seeing, the images of Akeno suddenly bloodied and dying before him. It's traumatizing, even for Sasuke who has seen his family die. The two connect arms like a married couple would, which gets a few odd stares from people, but most just seem to assume that the two don't want to get lost from each other. Akeno blushes at the close contact but tries to keep her own; she's been wanting to confess something to Sasuke, and she believes tonight is the night.

They walk around for a few hours, looking through stores, going to the mall and eating ice cream. Sasuke still has a very uneasy look, which doesn't go unnoticed by Akeno. Sometimes, when she goes off to look at a section of the store, Sasuke will suddenly call her name, just to make sure she is still there.

Sasuke is getting desperate. He really doesn't want to lose Akeno; she has become a very important friend to Sasuke, his first in this world, and he doesn't want her to go. He promised her that she is his best friend and that they will do everything together once they attend high school. They have so many plans for the future together that it would break Sasuke if she were to die.

He begins to think of his past. How did he deal with things in the past? How did he deal with Itachi? How did he protect Naruto at the time of his death?

He needs his power

**ALL**of his power.

Currently, the two young lovers stand outside the ramen stand they often go to. It's one of their favorite spots because it was the first place he took Akeno on their first date. The images of Akeno, bloody and dying, are so frightening that he begins to think perhaps he's simply having a nightmare. But in contrast to that nightmare, he's living a dream by being with Akeno. It's a very complex thing for Sasuke, who barely understands what is going on.

"Classic, please," Sasuke tells the waitress who is taking their order. They usually order the same classic, which consists of ramen and chicken.

Sasuke looks over to his right, and notices the same girl that tried to attack him a few weeks ago. It's odd; this time, she is simply staring at him. She may have had over 20 bowls of empty ramen in front of her and is probably waiting on another order, but she is very intimidating.

~**Later at night**

As Sasuke and Akeno walk back to the Shrine, Sasuke feels a bit weary. But as they approach the Shrine, he realizes with a jolt that' it's under attack. Sasuke can feel the presence of numerous Fallen Angels at the Shrine, but only Shuri is there to protect it.

Sasuke tells Akeno to stay behind with his clones. His eyes do not deceive him; he can feel Shuri's life energy disappearing at a fast rate. He curses himself for having such a small body. If his legs were longer, he would already be there!

As he approaches the steps of the Shrine, he sees that Shuri is still somewhat fine, but he also sees that she is surrounded by a small army of Fallen Angels. Quickly, he uses his lightning spear to catch their attention, so the Fallen Angels will be distracted by Sasuke instead of finishing off Akeno.

"Hey, it's that kid Kokabiel-sama warned us about!"

"He doesn't look so tough."

"Just kill him and the mom, we'll find the daughter later."

These are the same words all of the fallen angels are thinking as they begin charging at Sasuke. Wasting no time on pointless jutsu, Sasuke's Mangekyo shines in the night as it emerges.

The Fallen Angels almost catch him off guard with their immense speed, but with the Sharigan he is able to see their movement just 1 second before they can actually land a hit on him. _'Susanoo__,_' he utters, and the ribs of Susanoo form around him. The Fallen Angels at that very moment begin stabbing the area Sasuke is within with light spears. As they almost begin cracking the ribs, he pours more of that foreign energy into it. The ribs start to grow, creating now hand-like features as well as a head with glowing, yellow eyes, and that's when the Fallen Angels begin to widen their eyes.

The full skeleton begins to finally reveal itself; it is holding a dark purple blade. As Sasuke keeps running through the enemy mercenaries, the ones who thought melee weapons would work are instantly disintegrated by the powerful black flames.

~**With Shuri**

As Shuri lies at the very end of the temple, she soon realizes that, soon, she will no longer be able to see the light. Darkness is slowly overcoming her. She has a few final wishes, but knows that her time is short; she has a huge wound on her side, which was the main cause of her quickly bleeding to death.

"I suppose I can have my way with you before you die," a Fallen Angel with dark grey hair says. He has a massive grin on his face as he comes closer and closer. "You're beautiful, after all. It's a shame that you couldn't be my slav-"

Shuri eyes widen as suddenly a purple hand suddenly grasps the man and lifts him into the air. She turns to see Sasuke, and a trail of bodies lit on fire; they are all dead, and Sasuke didn't even need to move his hands to kill them.

"What the hell!?" the Fallen Angel says, as he tries to escape Susanoo's grasp. It's a failed effort… but he is suddenly dropped.

"Ah, shit! Kokabiel-sama! I found the kid!" the Fallen Angel yells out as he falls, trying to get the attention of his leader. Sasuke wastes no time. Susanoo grows even further, and its hand knocks the Fallen Angel away from Shuri.

Shuri still wears her shocked expression. She has felt this energy before, but didn't think it could possibly come from Sasuke. She watches as the skeleton gains armor, skin, hands, and an odd looking bow. Susanoo is becoming massive; its petrifying yellow eyes make it even more intimidating. Sasuke doesn't say anything, just moves with Susasnoo.

The perfect defense begins charging a bow, shocking the Fallen Angels before it. Susanoo unleashed an arrow, which flies past all the Fallen Angels except one. The one who claimed he was going to rape Shuri now has a massive arrow running through his abdomen, and just to make things worse for him, Sasuke purposely avoided any serious vital organs just so he stays alive longer.

Oh, he's mad alright.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the fallen angel screams in agony, but he is still alive. Sasuke then unleashes black flames onto the Fallen Angel, but aims them at the feet, so he will slowly burn to death by the intensity. Shuri watches in horror as Sasuke narrows his eyes, eyes filled with hate and pain. This entire scene is a huge reminder of when his family died, and how powerless he was against Itachi at that time. He doesn't want to lose his new family, too, so he will do _anything_, both good and bad, to make sure they are alive and well.

As the man's body is slowly becoming nothing, consumed by the flames, a few other Fallen Angels try to help but the fire catches onto them and begins a massive spread. The gray-haired Fallen Angel is finally coming to his death; he opens his eyes, one last time, to see the power of the person who is killing him.

He shouldn't have opened his eyes.

"Tsukiyomi," Sasuke utters, and suddenly the flames on the man disperse, but he passes out with his eyes shot open. He will either die from blood loss, or from being unable to handle Tsukiyomi.

Sasuke then scares off the rest of the Fallen Angels by flaring Susanoo. A few almost get away, but he shoots out a wave of black flames at them which kills them instantly. Sasuke then turns around and makes his way to Shuri, kneeling before her. He can tell that her life is coming to a close.

She speaks. "Sasuke-kun, why aren't you with Akeno?!"

"Believe me, she's perfectly fine." Sasuke would never come here before making sure Akeno is safe. He knows that and so do Akeno's parents.

"Sasuke-kun… you should stay with her. I knew this was going to happen one day."

"…"

Sasuke's expression falls into a depressed one. This is as if he is witnessing his own mother's death. Shuri has become close with Sasuke like a true mother would. Sasuke begins to think of how he never mourned his parents' death. He never stopped to think about how important they were, he was always just filled with revenge, and never thought how much he really misses them until now.

"I know this must be hard for you, but as long as you live happily with Akeno, I know I can die peacefully," Shuri says, as tears began flowing down her face.

"Shuri, you can't die—what about Akeno? Do you know hard it is when parents die? The children left behind grow up filled with revenge, hating everything. They only see darkness and only seek vengeance. I know that because…because…" Little tears begin forming in his eyes, as he remembers when he was filled with so much grief and hate that he almost killed his friends.

"It'll be different, Sasuke-kun, she won't be alone," Shuri says, knowing that Sasuke was alone when his family died, and how he had no one, but always had pain. "You know, Sasuke-kun, Baraqiel and I always wanted to have a son after Akeno… but I'm glad we found you instead. It may not mean anything because I am not your mother, but I'm very proud and happy of you… Thank you for being here with us. I'm glad I got to meet you in the end."

Sasuke looks at her, and closes his eyes. He remembers everything he has forgotten these past months. His mother was the only one who ever said she was proud of Sasuke. Only she gave him attention, while his father always dealt with Itachi… No one ever paid attention to Sasuke since his mother until now, and he's happy to know he's found a family here who does.

"No," he says in a deep tone. He re-opens his eyes with his Eternal Mangekyo showing. Shuri's eyes widen at it. To her, it is a marvelous sight… but she can also see the pain and sadness behind the eyes. The red, black and white combination make some sort of odd shape, but she knows just by looking that the eyes hold power.

"This isn't the end for you…Okaa-san. I swear it. You will be back, with Akeno."

Shuri makes a small laugh in her head, but tears up, because this is the first time Sasuke ever called her _O__k__a__a-san_. She can now rest in peace knowing she entrusted everything to Sasuke, who will do anything, at all costs, to make sure Akeno is alive and happy.

"Thank you, and always make sure Akeno is happy." She closes her eyes for what seems to be the final time. She can hear Sasuke call her name, but the voice soon gets quieter and quieter… and then, she is at peace.

When Shuri opens her eyes, she notices that she is now sitting on a wood log, and in front of her is a small fire. The fire keeps on burning, ceaseless.

Only one thing comes to mind as she is sitting there…

'_Fufufufu, __i__t seems I__'ll__ just have to wait__. __I wonder how you will live life, Sasuke-kun__.__'_

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke looks down with saddened eyes. Shuri's death hit him harder than anything he has felt in a long time, but he is not all misery. He knows one day he will see her again, that she will be alive and well, and Akeno will be thrilled… But for now he has to worry about how Akeno will take it.

'**_You better remember me_****_. H_****_er body can't be preserved forever_****_,_**' a familiar voice calls out to him. Sasuke knows what the Rinnegan can do, but he also knows learning such a technique is extremely difficult and will take a while before he can learn to sustain himself after using Outer Path.

'_You __will__ teach me it__,_' Sasuke says, threatening the unknown man within him.

"Sasuke?" he hears a sweet innocent voice call behind him. He wonders what happened with his clones. Akeno has already passed the trail of bodies that are now becoming nothing due to the fire. Then she realizes that Sasuke kneeling above someone.

"OKA-SAN!" she yells, before running over to Sasuke, but she is suddenly stopped and forced into a hug by Sasuke, blocking her from seeing her deceased mother.

"Don't look," he says, causing her to fear the worst. Akeno tries to push Sasuke, but he is holding her with full force.

"Sasuke, let go of me!" she says, now crying, Sasuke isn't going to let her see her mother dead. He knows it will cause nightmares for her, like it did for him.

"You'll have eternal nightmares. Please, Akeno, don't look." Sasuke begs Akeno to stop and look the other way.

He will do anything in his power to make sure Akeno doesn't suffer a fate like his own. Sasuke was lucky enough to have Naruto, but what if he had been alone? What if there had been no Naruto? What if he suffered his fate by himself without having anyone to relate to?

"Akeno, I promise, you and Okaa-san will be together again. I know how it is to be without parents or family, but you won't be alone," he says, now crying for Akeno. To him, this was like watching his own past—except, unlike Akeno, he was alone at that time, and even worse, he had someone to blame, which thrusted at him only pain and desire for revenge.

"Oto-san! Where's Oto-san?!" she asks, causing Sasuke to look away. He doesn't know where Baraiqel is, but it's almost certain he was killed trying to fight the fallen angels. An honorable death. _'You're a good person__,__ Baraqiel__. __ I promise I will not let your sacrifice go in vain__._' Sasuke swears on his life that nothing wrong will ever happen to Akeno, and that he will protect her with all of his power.

"It's okay, Akeno. They loved you. And I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you," he says, but doesn't think the words are actually heard by Akeno, as she is still crying madly into Sasuke's chest.

(**A.N. Alright, So that's that, sorry for a really late upload, but hey I got a beta:D)**

**Question(s):**

**Shuri:**NOT DEAD FOREVER, She will be back, if people want her back fast then she will be back fast, but it was ESSENTIAL for her to die, as sad as that sounds that's how the story will go on.

**Akuha:**I know it's gigantic, It will be immense when he learns it and uses it against other begins :D

**Evangelista****:** I was kinda planning Sasuke to have Kamui, it would be convenient as his own personal way for teleporting places.

**Mister 9****:** Well they all develop the same way, it's just the devils/fallen angels/ angels stop aging; I'm sure at the very end of the story Sasuke will fall under one of them.

**Sacred Item**: I'll probably just give Sasuke the Kusanagi, but perhaps it can do more than Lightning Stream, or maybe he even finds a Scythe, like Madara had :)

So if anyone has anything just P.M/Review

Thank you everyone who Favorite/Reviewed/Followed I never would've thought THIS story would be so popular, well in comparison to my other one, which needs a mega rewrite. So till next time.

Reviews please:D even if its just 'update' or 'good' or even 'bad' :D

**This was fixed/corrected/revised/ by the Beta SmilesLasting, so thank you for that ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed I'm sorry this had to take so long, I had issues retrieving the file from my beta who is now doing other things, so she no longer has time, but I found another for chapter 5 and beyond! So yea.  
**

****Also, What if some Akatsuki members were brought back by Izanagai? O.O ******  
**

Next chapter Issei will come, as well as they go to highschool, so it will be longer

**Disclaimer: I do not own dxd or Naruto**

* * *

As Akeno is crying, Sasuke only has one angry thought that comes to mind: his power is locked, and he doesn't know why. If he had his power, this would've easily been avoided. None of it would've happened.

'_You will give me my power…__Indra!_'

**~A few months later, Shrine**

A few months have gone by with the death of Shuri, and the supposed death of Baraqiel. Strangely, no one has come to see Akeno and send their condolences. Sasuke is suspicious. He knows Azazel is close to Baraqiel and it's strange to know that he hasn't even showed up once.

Akeno has her moments of sadness, but is very grateful Sasuke is there for her and won't leave her alone for anything. Even if he's just going to the store, he usually wants her to come with him, just so he can keep an eye on her.

Currently the two are preparing to enter Akenos parents' bedroom. Sasuke tells Akeno it isn't a good idea until she's ready. It's bad for her to lose herself in memories and try to remember the past more than she lives her present. But Akeno says she's ready, so Sasuke smiles and Akeno smiles in return. The two walk into the bedroom and are surprised to see nothing really special.

The bedroom is just like Akeno's but a bit bigger. There are many pictures around, mostly of the three together. Sasuke smiles as he remembers his own pictures with his family.

Akeno has stopped crying. She wants to move on like Sasuke encouraged her to do. It won't easy, but he isn't going to let her drown in sadness.

As Sasuke looks around, he sees Akeno staring deeply at one photo. It's the only photo that has Sasuke in it. She holds it tightly to her heart and reminisces in the memory.

Sasuke watches her remember the fun times, then looks around stuff himself. He stumbles across something odd; he sees on the wall a handle, and curiously he flips it. Suddenly a small secret hole appears in the wall. He looks over at Akeno, who is still holding the picture, then he crawls into the tunnel and ends up in an entirely different room.

The room is pitch black with no windows or light at all. Scanning the walls with his fingers, he finally feels a switch, and when he flips it, he is even more stunned at what he sees.

All around him are strange tools, whips, knives, and outfits. They range from short fast whips to black outfits which have zippers running across the mouth area.

In the middle of the room is a table, with handcuffs and towels. Sasuke could easily tell this was used a lot in the past, just by judging how many torture devices there are. Sasuke then sees a tool hidden from light. It's a combination of a ball of spikes and a whip, a strange looking tool. He has seen something similar to it in his past. Orochimaru would often use these devices to get clan secrets out of people he captured.

And it always worked.

'_You're sick__,__ Baraqiel-san__,__'_ Sasuke thinks, believing that Baraqiel was the one who used these devices on poor Shuri. But it was the other way around.

Deciding to slowly leave the room in hopes of Akeno never discovering it, he is startled when he turns around and sees Akeno there, with a sweet smile.

"Wanna play?" she asks childishly. Akeno runs past Sasuke and jumps onto the table. She lies down on it, tensing herself as if waiting for something painful to come.

Sasuke quickly picks her up and carries her out of the room.

Sasuke completely misunderstood. He never would guess that Baraqiel is a masochist and that Shuri is a sadist.

He'll be sure to destroy that room, just in case Akeno ever decides to get bored and tries to play around with some of the stuff in there.

**~Years Later**

Today is Akeno's birthday, and despite only Sasuke being there to celebrate with her, she doesn't mind. She's had them in the past with just Sasuke, although they were usually sad days because she would remember what her parents used to do. Her mother would buy her something very nice, mainly to impress Sasuke, which it did. Her father would teach her a lightning ability, one that she would be amazed over. Lighting is her own fantasy, her favorite type of ability as it amazes her to no end. Sasuke knows of this because Baraqiel told him that if he was ever gone on an important mission with Azazel, Sasuke must be the one to teach her something. But Baraqiel never missed Akeno's birthday.

The two young children are now pre-teens. Sasuke is actually a year younger than Akeno, so while she turns 13 today he became 12 some months back, although Sasukes body reads 14, his mind is trying to get to back to the way it's supposed to be, the same body and age when he died. Sasuke has a very special present for Akeno, one that he actually went exploring to look for. It's convenient to travel in this world, but he believes he has found something that amazes him as well is able to be taught to Akeno. A trump card, if you will.

Akeno wakes up in her room once again. The reason why they haven't moved into Akeno's parent's room is because Sasuke says when Shuri comes back, she won't want to sleep in Akenos old room. Akeno always makes sad smiles when Sasuke says something like that. She sometimes believes he's in denial, or truly believes something only a few beings in existence can do: bring the dead back to life.

"Sasuke… you know my Okaa-san and Otou-san have passed right?" she asks carefully. If he's in true denial, then he will snap at her for saying something so wrong.

"For now," he says, still smiling. Akeno makes a small smile, but is happy to know Sasuke cares so greatly for Shuri and Baraqiel. To him, they have become parents, his new parents, and he isn't going to let death stop him from creating their happiness.

As Sasuke creeps up behind Akeno, he readies something he spent a very long time searching for. Not only does it look good, but it has magical properties to help her with fighting.

Sasuke appears in front of Akeno, surprising her, but what really shocks her is when Sasuke suddenly gets on one knee and grabs her hand.

"Sasuke!" she says, as her face starts to become red. In anyone's eyes, Sasuke seems to be proposing to Akeno, but that isn't what he's doing.

"What?" he asked, curious as why Akeno is suddenly shaking and has become red. Before she can answer he pulls out a very unique looking ring and places it on her ring finger (although he has no clue that finger is used to wear an engagement ring).

The ring is very beautiful in Akeno's eyes. It has yellow outlining and also had a Kanji character written on it that reads 'Lightning'. Akeno smiles at the gift, then realizes she can sense some magical powers coming from it.

"Sasuke?"

"It's a very special ring, Akeno. It'll help you with lightning training and controlling it better."

"Does it amaze you?" she asks.

"Of course it does, I even got a matching one," he says, showing her his red ring. It reads 'Fire' on it. Strangely for Sasuke, it looks just like the ring Itachi wore when he was in the Akatsuki. Akeno smiles. She's very happy Sasuke remembers almost everything from when they were younger: all the things Shuri and Baraqiel taught Sasuke, and how to take care of her if they were suddenly out or gone for a while.

"Akeno, I also wanted to show you a type of lightning attack, a very powerful one. It's actually my second most powerful attack," he says, causing Akeno to widen her eyes.

This could be her own very trump card. But another part of her mind is in awe as well, that he even remembered what Baraqiel did that one year they celebrated a birthday together with Akeno. Sasuke remembers well that Shuri bought her a fancy outfit while Baraqiel taught her how to use a stream of lightning which disintegrated the test subjects.

Sasuke decides he first needs to show her the attack. He activates his Sharigan, which Akeno has never seen before, though she always knew Sasuke has some strange power.

"Akeno, look into my eyes," he says, before the black haired beauty suddenly widens her own eyes as she stares at the Sharigan.

"Your eyes… They're beautiful, Sasuke. What are they?"

"It's called the Sharigan. I'll tell you more about it later." Today is the day Sasuke feels like he can show his power to Akeno, and she will most likely be the only person. These past few years living with Akeno have been the best he has had in his entire existence. The only other time he felt so happy was when he was a child at the Uchiha Complex.

And that was long ago.

Sasuke believes he came here as a child to live a new life, which he took full advantage of: he found a family, he found a life companion, and perhaps one day they will become more than friendly life companions… they might become lovers together.

Looking into his eyes, Akeno soon sees nothing but darkness. But then a surge of light comes, and she realizes as she slowly opens her eyes that she is no longer at the Shrine, but at some sort of Village. She looks around at the village and recognizes some of the symbols from some of the clothing Sasuke wears. His favorite attire has the same white and red symbols which seem to be painted all over the Village.

"Akeno," she hears Sasuke call to her.

She turns around and sees him holding his hand out to her. She grabs it without wait and begins walking with him. She wonders why there are no children, adults, or anyone here in this village. She now begins to really wonder about Sasuke. Where did he come from? Did he come from this village? Is he running away? Did his family shun him?

"Akeno, for this ability, you will need to improve your fire skills beyond what you have already. Also, you can use your entire energy reserve just for the fire attacks now, because this lightning attack will not need ANY of your energy levels, except for the fire you'll need to make."

Now this confuses her. A trump card that will have no energy cost? Will it take her life? Or life energy? "What do I need the fire for?" she asks curiously.

"I'll show you."

'_Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)'_

'_Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)'_

_'Amaterasu'_

Akeno knows of this black fire, although she doesn't know of its true capabilities. Akeno believes that it's just a stronger level of fire. It burns things, it's hot, that's all fire really is. Amaterasu is that, but a lot stronger than people will believe.

She watches as Sasuke's levels of energy plummet towards zero. She's worried he may pass out, as he is still shooting out flames. In the corner of her eye, she sees a man with long black hair sitting on a stone, looking at her with swirly red eyes.

Indra is only observing. He was unaware that you can bring someone into this world by a mere genjutsu.

She turns her attention back to Sasuke, who is staring at the blue sky. All of a sudden, grey thunderclouds began to swirl around him and that's when it hit her.

_'__It's n__ature__!_' she realized. This attack is a trump card used as a final resort but with no energy costs in itself. Plus, it could throw the opponent off by believing the user is sacrificing himself or is going to exhaust himself just for the sake of the fire attack.

Akeno isn't surprised at Sasuke being able to muster such an ability, but she is shocked to see it in action. She watches as the thunderclouds begin roaring, then all of a sudden a light blue beast emerges out from the clouds and begins flying towards Sasuke and Akeno. He looks over his shoulder and nods, indicating that they will both be alright.

"Kirin."

*_ROAAAAAAAAAAAR*_

Was the last sound that was made before a flash of lighting blinds both Akeno and Sasuke. She opens her eyes quickly and searches around. The village is in perfect shape, but the mass area of trees and plains were obliterated to nothing. She looks back to the man sitting on the stone. He is still sitting there, but now has a smile on his face.

"Are you amazed?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

Akeno doesn't even move. The look in her eyes has excitement, determination, and strangely ecstasy. The feeling of all the power here has made her feel…hot.

"Fufufu, I wonder what else you can do to amaze me, Sasuke-kun," she says in a very seductive tone. She even added _–kun_ to make it sound more lustful.

Sasuke looks at Akeno with confusion; she begins to lick her lips in a way that would make most men want her that instant.

Sasuke makes a small laugh, and begins showing which fire techniques she should use. It didn't matter how powerful they were; you just needed heat, and a lot of it.

~**Sometime later**

Sasuke and Akeno are in a very deep hug. She enjoys these when she feels alone or just wants someone to hold. Sasuke doesn't mind, as he enjoys the hugs as much as she does.

Suddenly, she gets out of his grasp and looks at him with unreadable eyes. "Sasuke, I'm going to go on a walk," she says smiling.

She often goes on walks by herself, because she feels she always needs some time away from Sasuke. When she was younger, she would often go to her mother, who would tell her ways to talk to Sasuke or how to act around him. But this time, she is going to do something she feels she could now do by herself. Even if he isn't with her, the ring he gave her makes her heart warm; it feels like Sasuke is always with her.

As Akeno begins walking, she starts to remember the things her mother told her: the family that she never met and why Shuri is no longer with them. Akeno now understands that the reason why Shuri was at the Shrine in the first place was because her family kicked her out and forced her to stay there because she met with Baraqiel.

Akeno wants to confront her family. She's curious and just wants to look; she wants to see why they hated Shuri. She knows her family once hired Fallen Angels to go and try to kill Baraqiel, but Akeno also knows that they failed and some of them held a grudge. The ones that held a grudge stayed and eventually did kill Shuri and Baraqiel.

She approaches an area of the city labeled, 'Himejima Clan Land'. This is where her family stays, although they all hate her for being the child of a fallen Angel, as well as being the child of Shuri. As she walks into the unknown land a voice comes around, but she doesn't know where from. Suddenly at the last moment she feels a presence appear out of thin air.

"You look just like your mother," an old feminine voice calls out to her, and then…

*_STAB*_

Akeno feels a surge of pain run through her abdomen; she looks down and sees a very long sword piercing through her stomach. She turns around and sees a very old woman with long white hair. Akeno can instantly recognize the similarities.

"Obaa-san…"

"I'm sorry this has to happen. If your mother wasn't so selfish, she would've listened to us and married a human, not a pest that God flicked away from His Holy Land," the Grandmother says.

She is clearly someone skilled in magic, as she was able to sneak up on Akeno without her sensing.

"You shouldn't have left that boy. He has power, though he's more evil than anything else I have ever come across… then again, I'm not surprised you are affiliated with him." Akeno's grandmother's eyes are cold. "I have nothing else to say. If you want someone to blame, blame your selfish, ungrateful mother who only cared about lust and herself."

Akeno wants to fire something back, but the pain keeps coming. As the sword is pulled out, blood splatters everywhere and Akeno's vision begins to fade. '_Is this really the end?'_

As she tries to get up, she stumbles. Her grandmother walks away, back into her family grounds without a trace of regret. Akeno begins limping from the pain, blood gushing out.

If she has one final wish, it's that she wants to see Sasuke one last time.

~**With Sasuke**

Sasuke is no fool. He knows where Akeno goes, and honestly is very fearful. When he found out that it was actually Shuri's family who hired the Fallen Angels, he was filled with darkness again. It's just like with him; they used family against family to kill each other. Although they hired Fallen Angels instead of killing Shuri themselves, it was still committing horrific acts of murder in Sasuke's opinion.

As he watches Akeno walk into the family grounds, he is approached by someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Rias Gremory has been watching Sasuke curiously, often alongside her friend Sona, but Sona is not here this time.

"It's been a while, eh, Sasuke-kun?" she says, holding her arms out for a big hug. Sasuke looks at her with disinterest. To him she is another Sakura or Karin.

"What is it, Rias Gremory?" He doesn't forget names either. Ever since he came to this world, he has been interested in learning everything about it. Unlike his old world, when there was only one real god, this world has many which shapee the world.

"Still wondering if you want to be my Queen," she says happily, holding out a queen piece. If it were something more masculine, then Sasuke may have actually thought about it. But since it was a 'Queen' rather than a King piece, he would not deal with it. Rias also knows it isn't smart to mention the word 'pawn' to Sasuke, as he would immediately take that as a direct insult and be angry with Rias.

"Knight?"

"…"

"Bishop?"

"…"

"Rook?"

"…."

Rias, being who she is, becomes desperate and ignores her common sense. "Pawn?"

Sasuke looks at her with warning. She quickly crosses her arms and becomes frustrated.

For a second Sasuke's Rinnegan suddenly emerges on his left eye. He instantly feels Akeno's life force using his sensory powers. It's to the brink of zero.

Just by chatting with Rias, he completely ignored the fact that something bad could have happened to Akeno. She had visited the family grounds before but she did not venture into them, she would just immediately return to Sasuke with saddened eyes.

~**With Akeno**

Wasting no time, Sasuke instantly runs to Akeno. He can't believe what is happening; he did not expect this in the slightest. _'Did I really fail? Was I seriously unable to protect her? I'm so sorry Shuri-san, Baraqiel-san__.__'_

Sasuke feels a hint of pain run through his heart. Seeing Akeno in this state feels literally heartbreaking. He would do anything, anything to make this have never happened. He knows in the back of his mind he could have made Akeno a whole lot happier, but he didn't because he believed he shouldn't be interested in such ordeals.

"Where'd you go running off to?" a crimson haired beauty asked from behind. She looks over Sasuke, and notices he is holding the same girl she saw all those years ago… except now that girl doesn't look alive. She watches silently as Sasuke holds her, and then she sees a sad Sasuke begin emitting a few tears for Akeno.

It isn't like him to show tears after what he has been through in his life, but this is a very depressing thing. Sasuke won't be able to forgive himself if Akeno dies.

After hearing Rias, Sasuke has one thing in mind: he knows peerages can revive the dead.

"You! Make her your Queen, put her in your peerage!" he says, with eyes now filled with hope. Rias didn't particularly know Akeno, but she really wanted Sasuke to be her Queen.

"I…uh…" Rias tries to find the best way to say no. If she refuses, Sasuke will simply **make**her revive Akeno.

Sasuke pleads with Rias who finally gives up. With a smile, she pulls out her Queen piece and begins approaching Akeno.

Rias does a chant and places the Queen piece within Akeno. A red light begins glowing from her body, and miraculously Sasuke senses a little surge of life come within Akeno. Thrilled, with light in his eyes, he picks her up bridal style and begins carrying her.

"Wait! She's _my_ Queen, she serves _me_." Rias tries to stop Sasuke. It's true that the point of the peerage is to live and serve the King. Rias comes from a family which is very kind to the peerages, showing great care and hospitality unlike some peerages where they are raped and tortured. In comparison, Akeno has it lucky.

"I'll think about it," he says neutrally. This peerage can be a good experience for Akeno, to go out and make friends, but if Sasuke deems this as dangerous he won't let such a thing happen. He's not afraid of anything in this world except losing Akeno.

Before Rias can protest, Sasuke suddenly disappears. But the crimson haired girl knows where he went.

~**Shrine**

As Sasuke gently lays Akeno down, he begins healing her wound with some basic healing magic he learned over the years. He isn't very proficient; in fact, he's pretty bad, even for a beginner.

Sasuke can feel Rias along with a few others approach the Shrine. He isn't going to let Akeno go while she is wounded. The devils can try all they want to fight Sasuke, but he won't let them get to Akeno.

When Sasuke exits Akeno's room, he leaves a clone there just in case something happens. He doesn't know the power of devils, and surely cannot underestimate them.

As he walks outside he is approached by numerous figures. A few look a bit intimidating, but the others look like nothing in Sasuke's eyes. Rias and Sona are there, alongside a boy around Sasuke's age and one man whose power is immense. Sasuke knows that he is the only problem.

The man has brown hair along with blue eyes. He wears the traditional Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back.

The boy has blond hair and blue eyes, and he is holding a normal looking sword. He has a serious expression on his face. Sasuke can tell just by looking that this guy serves Rias.

"Sasuke-kun, you do know that my Queen will have to serve me, correct?" Rias asks in a firm tone, trying to sound like she has enough strength to rival Sasuke.

"I said, I'd think about it."

"Look, kid, you're just a human. You don't know our rules and traditions. It would be wise for you comply, otherwise you will become a devil yourself."

"If you continue to stand in our way I will have to use force," he says, ending with the words with a smirk. Sasuke unsheathes his sword, and readies himself for battle.

The blonde haired boy known as Kiba Yuuto jumps into the air at immense speed and begins crashing down at Sasuke. As he is about to cut Sasuke in half, Sasuke looks up with his Sharigan and casts a genjutsu. Someone of this level of strength is no match for Sasuke, and there's no point in killing him.

"Yuuto!" Rias gasps, as her Knight suddenly falls to the ground unconscious. She looks at Sasuke, who is staring impassively at the group.

The man narrows his eyes. His prodigy collapsed without even clashing blades with Sasuke. "What is your name, human?" he asks.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he responds tonelessly.

"My name's Souji Okita, and you will regret crossing us," he warns, before unsheathing two identical looking swords. Sasuke still keeps his impassive gaze. Psh, two is nothing to him.

"You don't look impressed. Are you familiar with who I am?" Souji asks.

"I once fought against someone who wielded 8 swords… at once," Sasuke says, causing Souji to raise an eyebrow.

He gives Sasuke an odd gaze. Sasuke responds by giving his own. Sasuke's expression tells the truth, while Souji can't possibly believe something like that can occur.

Not wasting any more time, Souji runs at Sasuke using superb speed compared to Kiba's. Sasuke knows casting a regular genjutsu on Souji will do nothing as his power levels are exceedingly high. He will need to use Tsukuyomi in order to cast genjutsu on Souji. But Sasuke wants a challenge.

Souju appears right before Sasuke and begins clashing swords with him. Sasuke blocks with ease. Even without using his Sharingan, he is a superb sword user. The devil is impressed at how Sasuke is able to counter him, despite him using two swords. Usually something like that is unbelievable.

However, Souji is a maou-class knight. Since he is able to take two knight pieces, his speed is what makes him a definite assassin. He decides now it is time to stop holding back. He begins increasing his speed drastically, which confuses Sasuke as he believes it is physically impossible to move this fast. But, he has seen many unreal things in this world.

As Souji is now at god-like speed. Sasuke is having a horrible time against him now. He counters Souji by streaming lighting into his blade and creating a balance. Now activating his Sharigan, Sasuke hopes his eyes will slow down the insane speed of Souji. Sasuke watches basically in slow motion as Souji tries to go for a decapitation. Sasuke, who is able to predict this, ducks under his arm, and slams his leg up kicking him in the chest.

To Rias and Sona, this is nothing but a flash of light, but before they know it they both gasp as they see Souji in the air from being hit by a powerful kick.

Souji regains himself and prepares to charge Sasuke, but suddenly stops when he starts to feel slow. _'What the?' _he asks himself. As he looks around, things are beginning to blur. The objects of space within the world are moving slower than they should be.

'_Kamui__.__'_

Sasuke is using Kamui in order to warp the space around Souji in order to keep him from using his god-like speed. If Sasuke wanted, he could've sent him to another dimension or rip off a body part, but he knows killing Souji will only inflict even more conflict to erupt.

The devils instantly know Sasuke somehow has the ability to manipulate space-time. It isn't common in the world, but a lot of beings have the power to alternate space and time… but seeing it in action is still astonishing.

After Kamui wears off, Souji falls back to the ground, but instead of attacking, sheathes his two swords. Sasuke raises a brow as he suddenly stops fighting. He knew he doesn't want to give up due to the smirk on his face.

"Sorry to say, Sasuke, but if we continue to fight my power will start destroying the land," Souji says.

Sasuke doesn't fall for that crap, he knows he would win if they both go all out against each other. Nevertheless, Sasuke nods. If the fight continued, he would've killed Souji regardless of the consequences, fighting with his Sharigan engraved in him the sight of victory. That's something every Uchiha has when they awaken their powers.

As Sasuke sighs and begins to walk towards Rias, he senses Akeno wake up and immediately runs back.

~**With Akeno**

As Akeno slowly wakes up, she still feels the pain of her grandmother's sword run through her. Before she can do anything, she hears Sasuke walk in with a smile. Akeno then begins to remember how she died, and how her last wish was to see Sasuke one last time.

Akeno quickly gets up and hugs Sasuke. She does not cry as she stopped doing that long ago. She doesn't need to anymore. She's happy now and alive. Akeno notices as she hugs Sasuke that her own aura feels a bit darker than usual. Being a Fallen Angel, she has her own share of dark energy, but this feels darker. A lot darker.

As she looks behind Sasuke, she sees a crimson haired girl with a smile. Although no one can see it, she also has a very envious expression; she wishes that one day, she find someone who will care for her just the way Sasuke does for Akeno.

"Sasuke…d-did…I become a devil?" she asks slowly. She never had anything against the devils. She looks at Sasuke who has a frown. She understands, then, that she was revived into a peerage from a devil. This means she has to serve that person until death.

Sasuke grabs her hand and they head outside the Shrine. He approaches Rias, who is smirking victoriously. She wouldn't mind if Sasuke joins her peerage as well. Akeno has a depressed frown. She knows they're here to get her. She looks around the Shrine and notices the ground has a few holes in it, indicating there was just recently some fighting.

"Akeno, I want you to go with them," Sasuke says, almost in an order.

Akeno's eyes shoot wide open. She would never expect Sasuke to be the one to tell her to move away, and this is HER home. "Sasuke I-I…I'm sorry, please don't make me go!" She begins to panic at the vision of being away from Sasuke after so many years. He has a neutral expression, but it turns into a smile.

"It will be good, Akeno. You need more friends other than me," he says, letting go of her hand. Frightened at the idea of being alone, Akeno hugs Sasuke and pleads with him for her to stay, Sasuke doesn't want her to go, but he also wants Akeno to be away from him so that she can make her own friends and not have to rely on him for everything. It will be a healthy experience if she goes.

"I can't leave my home," she says sadly. She doesn't want to miss the Shrine where she grew up, where she spent all of her time with her parents when they were alive, and most of all, where she met Sasuke in the woods just behind the creek. Sasuke's smile still shines. He isn't going to anywhere really, although he has been planning to search this world and locate some of its secrets, as he is a foreigner who still has no idea where he really is.

"I'll always be here, Akeno, at home."

Sasuke then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small framed picture. It is the one where Sasuke's holding Akenos hand, Shuri's smiling and Baraqiel has an angry face as he looks down at Sasuke.

Akeno can't help it now; she starts forming tears and cries from the nostalgia. She knows Sasuke also has something he looks at whenever he feels like remembering something from the past.

"I'm sure my onii-sama will let you visit!" Rias says. She may have been jealous of Akeno, but it is heartwarming to see something like this. She also feels bad for separating them, which is why she offers to Sasuke that he can visit every now and then.

Sasuke releases Akeno and looks down. "Once a month," he says, causing her to frown, but that is it. He wants Akeno to gain friendships with many people, as it is a healthy thing. He knows she is still struggling with the loss of her parents, and this is a good way for her to be happy, even without Sasuke.

Akeno walks over to Rias, who introduces herself and her peerage. Sona also does this, as well as Souji. A few moments go by of chatting and Sasuke can tell she will be happy, although she may not be able to sleep well at first.

A magic circle begins to shoot from the ground and Sasuke looks at Akeno with a smile. He has been training for a while and will certainly become strong when she's older. Sasuke doesn't see it, but Akeno is clenching her heart heavily as she leaves the Shrine. What really has her down is that she is going to leave Sasuke. Although she is going to see him again within a month, it's depressing to leave someone after spending so many years with him.

As Akeno departs Sasuke has a lot of free time now. He will able to go places he didn't want Akeno knowing he went to. He quickly swirls his Sharigan into his Mangekyo.

'_Kamui__,__' _he utters, before he is sent into another dimension. Sasuke is planning to search for some tools he can use in the future, as his already dull sword is starting to break.

~**Gremory Castle One Month Later**

After a month, Akeno is excited to see her beloved companion once again. At first, she struggled with sleeping, but that was the only real problem. Rias and Yuuto have become good friends with Akeno, and they are happy to have her as Rias's queen.

She has also become a very popular attraction for the male devils, although they are usually shunned away by Rias, as she already knows Akeno is taken. She has actually become so popular that some of the people now stop looking at Rias and more at Akeno, but Rias doesn't care; she has her eyes set on someone else.

Currently the peerage are sitting on the main floor chatting. They normally train with each other until it's time to venture off into the human world, as they all will attend high school together.

Suddenly the peace is disturbed when someone barges through the door. A tall, handsome man with black hair and violet eyes walks confidently towards Akeno, who's sitting down.

He then gets on one knee and holds out his hand. "Himejima-san, if you would do me the honor of taking you ou-"

Someone punches him.

"She's taken, Sairaorg," Rias says, annoyed by her cousin's constant attempt to ask Akeno out.

When this first happened, Akeno felt as if she had no choice but to say yes. Thankfully, Rias had come and saved her and continued to do so.

"What? By whom?" he asks angrily.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Rias says in a dreamy tone. Everyone in the Gremory Castle knows who he is. Souji told Sirzech that he was able to keep on par, even while Souji used his speed. Plus, Rias and Akeno, when not doing anything else, love to talk about him.

"Fufufu, he's coming today!" Akeno says excitedly. Their newest addition to their peerage, Koneko, has never seen Sasuke, but she can relate to him in a way.

Plotting something devious, Sairaorg leaves with a smirk, and waits for this Uchiha Sasule.

~**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was given some sort of odd device when Rias left. It has a weird symbol which he can conclude must be a clan symbol, but doesn't know what to do with it.

Before he decides to try something, he casts a genjutsu on his sword and scythe. He found the scythe when Akeno first left. It had caught his interest while searching for a more powerful sword.

After he makes his weapons basically invisible, he pulls out his device and experimentally pours energy into it. Soon red energy begins circling around Sasuke and a magic circle is formed. Sasuke is then engulfed within the red energy and finds himself where he thought he was going to go when he originally died.

Hell.

However, someone was watching his departure. It isn't a human or a Fallen Angel, but an animal: a stray black cat, who watched it happen from a distance with curious eyes. The cat has been watching Sasuke for a long time. Since she has been able to blend in with the natural energy, his Rinnegan has not been able to pick up her life force.

The cat is all black, has two tails instead of one, and also has yellow eyes.

'_I wonder where you went__, ~n__ya_' the neko thinks, as she turns around to look over other things.

~**Somewhere in the Gremory territory. **

Sasuke suddenly appears in the plain fields of the Gremory Territory. Looking around and noticing nothing in sight, he assumes Rias must have given him a malfunctioning device, or he somehow misused it.

He uses his Rinnegan to try to see which direction has the most life, which is, unfortunately for him, everywhere. He knows what hell is; one of his most powerful abilities involves the King of Hell. But he assumes no one in this world has heard of him. If he recalls properly, Rias is the sister of one of the leaders of the Devils.

Sasuke thinks it's best to simply walk around, rather than to show everyone his Kamui. He mistakenly used it against Shouji, completely forgetting that Rias and her peerage were watching the entire fight.

As he walks, he is stopped when someone appears before him. The man has black hair and violet eyes, and also wears a mischievous grin, as if happy to see Sasuke.

"Seems as if I got to you first," Sairaorg says.

"And you are?" Sasuke asks, not really caring who he is.

"Sairarog Bael."

"I'm looking for Rias. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, but I won't be telling you." He smirks.

Sasuke still has his impassive gaze. He detects almost no magical power emitting from him.

"And that is because…?"

"I want to fight you," he answers almost instantly.

"Why?" Sasuke doesn't see the point in fighting. He came here just to check on Akeno, and here comes someone who wants to fight him. Although Sasuke isn't backing down, he isn't going to let anyone push him around, devil or not.

"I like fighting strong people. Plus, Rias and Himejima-san never stop talking about you. But I'll prove I'm stronger than you"

"…"

"I wasn't born with any special family powers, but I promise you that I'm strong."

"I sense almost no magical energy from you."

"I just believe in my own body, that's all. Besides, you're just a human. I will prove I'm worthy of having Akeno-san's heart"

One name comes to mind after hearing his speech: this guy can do no magic abilities, relies on physical strength, and lastly wants the girl Sasuke is affiliated with.

'_Rock Lee…_'

"And once I beat you, I'll become a Mauo!"

'_Naruto…_'

Sasuke smiles at the memories of the chuunin exams and meeting Rock Lee. In fact, he is the same age as back then, but this time he's sure he will most definitely be able to win, rather than being beaten by someone who can only throw a punch.

"Sorry, but I'm sure two of those things will not happen," Sasuke says, closing his eyes. "First, you will not defeat me. In fact you will never defeat me, and secondly… Someone as weak as you will **never** have Akeno's heart." Sasuke reopens his eyes before narrowing them.

(**A.N Canon Sasuke^)**

Sairaorg smirks at Sasuke's words. True, it hurts to be told that, but this means he can only prove him wrong. He has been called those things in his past before and normally wouldn't let it bother him, but when it comes from Sasuke, it makes him angry.

"Let's go, Uchiha Sasuke!" he yells, before charging at Sasuke.

(**A.N End)**

**Alright so, next chapter will be long, they will go to Kuoh next chapter, and Issei will be there, and it won't be long until they start going against Kokabiel and what not,**

**Sennybee98:** Issei comes next chapter, Indra trains Sasuke, and Sasuke will soon learn outer path because people are upset that Shuris dead :)

**Evangelista:** Yea, I'm trying to now, basically hes a jerk to anyone weaker then him other than Akeno and the other girls, lol

**Akuha:** Izanagi may be op, Limbo perhaps.

**Indra: **Next chapter a flashback will come and the experiences Sasuke had with him.

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed**

**Again, sorry for taking this long to upload, if this actually goes up today (Saturday) then it will have been 12k word this entire week, to be honesty I prefer 2 chapters a week because if I upload a long 10k one I start to put random crap in it and it makes it overall look bad.**

**Well I had some issues with my beta, but we worked it out, and now she can long be a beta :/, But I have found another for chapter 5 and beyond, so there's that:D **

**But this was Beta'd by SmilesLasting ;) **

**Another chapter should come out this week. Also, What if some Akatsuki members were brought back by Izanagai? O.O **


	5. Chapter 5

**About the Akatsuki thing, If I do plan to have them come back it won't be for a while, so yea. And If I do bring them back, Itachi Nagato Konan or Tobi will not return because well, it wouldn't add up right.**

**Before we start heres some things I want to ask the readers for their own opinions:**

**Should Sasuke fight gods?**

**Should Sasuke learn senju powers? (Wood Release, maybe even Asuras powers since he has the Rinnegan)**

**Should Raynare and her followers live? (I was going to plan this as a yes, because Sasuke would need a team of his own aside from Rias, plus he can use them as his own spies for Fallen Angels?**

***UPDATE: Forgot to add this, when should Shuri be brought back to life?**

**Sorry this took so long, but at least it's in beta shape…hopefully ;)**

**I found a very fast beta, his name is KillerKlown12, so thanks for him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dxd or Naruto**

~**Gremory Castle **

As everyone is huddled together awaiting the approach of Sasuke, they suddenly feel a shake in the underworld, clearly someone was fighting. "Oh no," Rias says, now realizing who is fighting.

Grayfia and Sirzech eyes shot open when they felt it too, Sairaorg was a strong guy and his power levels were immense for not being able to use any magical powers. It wouldn't be a surprise if almost everyone felt him in the underworld, and they also felt bad for the person he is fighting.

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke was now underestimating Sairaorg, _'He's faster than the Raikage.'_ he thought as he continuously dodges kicks from Sairaorg. He comes in again ready to punch Sasuke, normally he dodged and Sairaorg crashed to the ground creating a massive created to form, _'And a lot stronger.'_ If something like that was even possible.

"C'mon Sasuke! Don't tell me you're scared!"

Annoyed, Sairaorg charged at Sasuke using his highest speed, with this Sasuke was forced to use his Sharigan in order to avoid fatal blow. As Sairaorg comes close he focuses his direction and punches Sasuke's arm.

The young Uchiha can feel his bone shatter just by one contact from his punch, Sasuke now had to take this seriously; his left arm is completely useless, and now has to fight Sairaorg one hand.

The Bael Heir goes for a punch on Sasuke's stomach but is stopped when external ribs began shielding Sasuke. Sairaorg grinned, his specialty was always destroying people's defenses after all.

As Sairaorg is rapidly throwing punches at Susanoo, Sasuke in an instant made hand seals, they were so fast that Sairaorg didn't even notice.

_'Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (Water Release: Snake's Mouth)'_ With the Rinnegan, Sasuke has been able to master more techniques along the five elements; his first goal was water as its one of his biggest counters.

The water snake shot out of Sasuke, catching Sairaorg off guard it hit him with full force and crashed into him on the ground.

The reason why Sasuke does not just blindly use his Rinnegan or his Sharigan is because he is in fear of people discovering his powers, to Sasuke he wants to keep it as a secret as possible. Unless an incident occurs and he is forced to use his eye powers. So in this fight he is going to try and beat Sairaorg without the use of his Rinnegan or Eternal Sharigan.

As Sairaorg is lying on the ground he is smirking, he knows Sasuke is strong and was holding back on that weak water attack. Still frustrated by Sasuke holding back Sairaorg increased his Touki.

Touki is an ability where people are able to control their life energy, or Senjutsu and use it to increases their overall strengths. Sairaorg is using is Touki to increase his physical strength, body and speed. As he continuously attracts more and more Touki the ground begins to shake, and an aura begins glowing around him.

To Sasuke this is just like when he Rock Lee unleashed his 8 Inner Gates, except this time Sairaorg looks like he can control it better and not have a huge cost on his body afterwards.

Sasuke stands on the ground narrowing his eyes at Sairaorg who is slowly rising up from the crash; this is where the real fight begins. Feeling his power increase drastically, Sasuke's Sharigan emerged in its glory, then as he stares at Sairaorg and blinks for a millisecond then, vanishes. Sasuke feels something tremendous above him, he looks up and sees Sairaorg smirking as his fist was about to clash down at Sasuke's head.

Feeling a few seconds left the ribs began to form out of Sasuke as he was on the defensive. Sairaorg fist hit the ribs smashing them instantly, Sasuke's eyes shoot open as he is now flying backwards. Sairaorg chases him down using his now devil wings, only using one hand Sasuke made more hand seals Sasuke is now also taking this seriously, _'Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)'_

A bullet-like dragon head shot out of Sasuke mouth and clash directly on to Sairaorg.

After a few moments the fire went down, and Sasuke lands on the ground looking at the wave of flames. Sairaorg emerges with multiple cuts and burn marks, but overall is perfectly fine. Sasuke sighed, he knew this man was a strong one, someone he may need his Rinnegan for, but he wanted to test him to the fullest, and see if he really needs his full power just to beat him at his full power.

Sasuke charged lightning into his right hand, except this time the lighting was not blue, it was black. He received Black Lighting after receiving Hagoromo's power.

_'Raiton: Kuropansa (Lightning Release: Black-Spotted Difference)'_ With that, a large black panther composed of lighting formed in front of Sasuke and began charging at Sairaorg, still smirking he accepted the challenge and began running at the panther with full force. The black lighting attacked Sairaorg by latching onto it and sending thousands of volts through his body, causing him to ache in pain, Sairaorg mistakenly believed the lighting was going to cut him and pierce through his immense durability rather than to cause pain.

However, this was all part of Sasuke's plan.

_'Suiton: Suishōha (Water Style: Water Shockwave)'_ Sasuke shot a massive wave of water directly at Sairaorg who is still being electrocuted by the Black Panther. Once the water and lighting mixed Sairaorg was unable to move and became paralyzed by the two nature types.

_'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower)'_ Sasuke utters in his mind as 10 giant balls of fire start forming around him, as Sairaorg increases his Touki he breaks free from the paralysis and is face with a severe launch of fireballs.

The fireballs hit Sairarog head on devastating the already destroyed land, finally sensing Sasuke is taking this to the fullest, Sairarog unleashes his own full power.

As he once again stands up with a smirk, he can feel the presence of Rias, Sona, Akeno, and a bunch of other devils start approaching the fight with widened eyes.

"It seems this is it Sasuke, it's been fun but it looks like you weren't as great as they thought you were." Sairaorg mocked Sasuke who is standing still, the approaching devils using their superb hearing are about to approach the two in hopes of stopping the fight but then are suddenly stopped.

"What?" Sirzech said confused, there's an invisible wall blocking them from entering near the fight_,__'An Invisible Barrier?'_ is that they all thought in unison, the devils looked at Sairaorg, they know he doesn't know how to put up a barrier, especially one that blocks out a Mauo. And to think Sasuke was on the one would be…unheard of.

Sairarog unleashes his full touki amount causing the underworld to slowly shake, he then holds out his hand and golden armor began forming around his body.

"Regulus Rey Leather Rex!" He says aloud as the lion armor begins covering his entire body, the devils eyes shot open, those who knew Sairaog knew this was bad, that he was about to unleash a final blow onto Sasuke who is still staring there with uninterested eyes.

Being the son of the King of Hell, Sairaog has a huge amount of demonic energy, despite not being able to use it into magic. Instead he focuses this on more devastating blows against his targets, which he is focusing ALL of it, into his right hand. Everyone within a huge radius can feel it, the amount of energy being focused in one spot is tremendous, some start to shake due to not being able to handle it.

Sasuke stares at him still bored, although he was slightly upset that he would have to use his ultimate eye, just for the sake of defeating Sairaog, he would use genjutsu, but he has too much senjutsu energy within him for it to actually take effect.

As Sairaorg begins to smile, he believes Sasuke has given up, and that the quickest way to avoid this is to die painlessly. Without thinking he charges Sasuke while having his entire energy reserve on his right hand. The power was so immense that aura began glowing out his hand, it had a huge radius but was just pure energy.

Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared for the attack, running would be useless, dodging would be irrelevant, stopping it with Susanoo would be false hope, he had to confront this on his own, with his new eye.

As Sairaorg hand is only a few inches away, Sasuke opens his left eye, revealing 9 tomoes, as well as a pattern of curved lines on the sides.

As Sairaorg is about to make contact, the last think he would've ever imagine came to reality, the one thing that made him powerful was countered, the one thing he ever thought he was the best in was easily stopped.

He grabbed his hand and his punch.

_'Gakido!'_ Sasuke says aloud in his mind as he is now absorbing the demonic energy from Sairarog, which he fails to notice. The surrounding devils are beyond stunned; a human caught his hand, his punch that was filled with so much energy.

_'W-what?'_ he thought as his attack was stopped, by a mere human. He even fails to nice that the energy has suddenly dispersed and is no longer within his arm. He looks back at Sasuke who still has the disinterested eyes.

"Like I said before, you will never defeat me." He said coldly, "Shinra Tensei." Sasuke says quietly.

For a moment time has stopped for Sairaorg, as if space had frozen for a moment, then all of a sudden the energy that he used against Sasuke was now being used against him.

Sasuke used all that demonic energy into one Shinra Tensei.

After time resumed, Sairaorg was suddenly pushed away greatly, everything around Sasuke had suddenly shot away from him. Sairaorg had no time to think, say, hear, or do anything, he was shot back miles, and as he finally hit the grand a massive explosion erupted, it reached the pillars of hell, as well as Hade's realm.

After a few moments the obvious winner was Sasuke, the devils approach him with widened eyes, a human, a god forsaken human took down the noble Sairaorg Bael.

Everyone was stunned, except Akeno, she learned at young age that Sasuke could do things which would surprise her to no end, this could be because he was able to lightning attacks better than her, and how he beat Vali.

As Sasuke apologizes for causing such devastation, they simply scoff it off as they know everything is Sairaorg's fault, they also know he will be able to get away with it. Suddenly, Akeno grabs Sasuke's hand, oh how she has been waiting for this to come, and now Rias comes out of nowhere and does the same thing. Although, he grunts in pain as that's the arm Sairaorg shattered.

While the two devils had a stare off, they kept their composure in front of Sasuke, not wanting to seem odd in front of their desire.

**~Sometime later**

"That was quite a show, Sasuke-san." Sona says sternly, she came over once she heard that he had suddenly beaten Sairaorg, which caught anyone's attention.

It was a big difficult for Sasuke to respond, as he was sitting on the couch, two females were rubbing themselves all over Sasuke, this included his mouth and face.

"Moh! I never knew you were so strong, Sasuke-kun." Rias says in a seductive tone. Sasuke ignored the comment and looked over to Akeno, he had been wanting to explore the underworld but didn't want to be rude and simply leave.

Akeno smiled and took his stare as a welcoming, she used to blush a lot when he would stare but as she is now older sees it as a sign of lust.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She now adds –kun as a way to sound more open.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun want to go on a date?" Rias says suddenly in his face, he was about to refuse until Akeno silenced him with her own words.

"Ara Ara, Sasuke-kun knows that, that's my privilege and mine _only_."

As the two rambled on for a good set of minutes Sasuke looked over to Sona who shook her head. "They do this all the time, thanks." she said sarcastically, Sasuke apologized, no matter how adult Akeno looks, she will always be that little girl in his eyes.

Deciding to end the constant tampering Sasuke stood up and let his hand over to Rias, who only shined in happiness, Sasuke looks over to Akeno and lifts his other hand, he isn't dense enough to know that they are arguing over him. This has happened in the past, although during those times he would always ignore them.

The two grab his arm and head off to the city life of the underworld.

**~Underworld City**

While Uchiha Sasuke has gotten many stares in his life before, never has he gotten as many as to right now.

Currently Sasuke is being latched on by probably two of the most beautiful woman in the entire underworld, while the females look at him with amazement, the males look at him with furious rages of jealousy, and to top it all, he was a human.

However, nobody knew he was a human; his natural dark aura that he emitted was devilish. A few people felt he was weak and tried to fight him, although once they stared into the eyes of an angry Rias and Akeno they immediately backed off and ran away.

The trio are now in a downtown like area where there are many stores, shops, restaurants, and entertainment. Slowly Sasuke managed to slip out of the grasp of Akeno and Rias, but carefully stayed close to them to let both of them know that he was still there. He would have his chance to view the things he wished to view by himself once the two devils looked away.

The plan succeeded and Sasuke was out and away over in some other area, the two girls failed to notice until it was already too late.

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke quickly got away from the two and began exploring the entertainment department, it was odd to think that devils could have such things. Sasuke didn't particularly know any devils in his old world, but he read a bingo book in Orochimaru's lab, apparently a man named Hidan had the powers of a demon and was immortal. That had always gotten his attention; they say his age was about the same as Uchiha Madara's or Senju Hashimara.

But what really got Sasuke's attention was when he found out that he was suddenly defeated by Shinobi from Konoha, and to make it even more stunning, one of them was Uzumaki Naruto.

Suddenly a group of people being to block Sasuke's path, he looks over and sees a huge crowd surrounding some show. He makes his way through the crowd and raises an eyebrow at the performance.

A young girl around Akeno's age was dancing around waving some sort of unique wand that glittered around her, as she did this small ice figures began to form, the ice figures were actually people from the crowd. The young girl had long black hair and violet eyes, she was also wearing some sort of magical girl clothing, which oddly looked very scary in Sasuke's eyes, this young girls power was immense, surpassing Rias and Akeno by far. She may have been around Akeno's age, but her body said otherwise, except her exceptional large breasts.

"Step right up! See the amazing Levia-tan!" the young girl yelled out

"Hai! Thank you for the support everyone!"

Becoming bored already, Sasuke turned around and walked away, this was uncommon, and usually everyone loved the amazing Levi-tan. As Sasuke walks away he feels someone chasing after him but doesn't stay around to see who it is, he conjures his Sharigan and swirls into another spot in the city.

Sasuke doesn't know his way around the underworld, right now he is in some unknown area but he can tell where the city is_,__'Odd,_' he thought as he was sure this was not the stop he was planning to teleport to.

"WAAAAAIT!" he here's a young childish voice say from behind, surprised Sasuke turns around and sees the amazing Levi-tan chasing after him, his eyes shot open as he sees the ground before him suddenly turn to ice.

"There you are!" she yells loudly

Quickly smashing away the ice he jumps away in fear of being attacked, Sasuke looks over and sees Serafall standing there with a confused look, she only used the ice because it enhanced her speed when she runs across it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks rudely, to him this a child who is annoying him.

"Why did you leave?" she asks in a sad tone, it wasn't common for someone to leave the amazing Levi-tan while she was performing, even Sirzech stays for the entire thing.

"I was uninterested." he states boldly, clearly Sasuke doesn't know who she is.

Serafall now beings to feel sad and starts by being on the verge of tears, Sasuke sighing walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Why do you even care if I'm not interested?" he asks, she had plenty of fans, why was she so interested in him?

"I-I don't know" she said honestly, something just told her to follow Sasuke.

"You didn't have to leave them for me you know."

"I know." she says smiling at him.

"What's your name?"

"The amazing magical Leviathan!" she says while jumping into the air, Sasuke eyes shot open_,__'She's a Mauo?'_ No way, there's no way the devils would let a child her age become such an important figure in this vast community of beings.

"So what are you doing here duck-tan?"

Sasuke didn't respond

"…"

"What is that you need from me?" Sasuke asks in a calm tone. This girl is already consuming much of his time, and he knows Rias is going to start panicking if she doesn't know where he is.

"~You looked bored! Just like my So-tan"

"That's all?" Sasuke doesn't get it, why would this young mahou shoujo bother with the likes of him? He was a human, and he was sure she knew that.

"It's just…only So-tan has that look! That uninterested look."

_'Well maybe it's because your boring'_Sasuke thought, he wasn't really a person who can deal with children, in fact he's sure his brother would've had a better time with her.

Seeing a way out of this, Sasuke uses his gravitational powers and crushes a large boulder directly behind Serafall, she jumped in panic and quickly turned around. As she saw nothing she instantly turned around and narrowed her eyes when Sasuke suddenly vanished.

"MAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~**Gremory Castle**

Sasuke successfully had managed to escape the holding of Serafall Leviathan, for now that it is. When he approached Akeno and Rias they were almost in tears because they feared someone had kidnapped Sasuke, and was holding them for their own perverted needs.

When they found out that wasn't the case they immediately were angered and forced Sasuke to return to the castle, while he tried to explain how everything is fine, Rias snapped.

Sasuke gets up and leaves the room to explore the castle, "Where are you going!?" Rias yells as she begins chasing after him, as she turns the corner he suddenly disappears.

**~With Sasuke**

As Sasuke escapes Rias grasp he takes it upon himself to explore the castle himself, rather than being guided by servants or Rias. He looks around the Castle, before stumbling upon an open door.

He looks inside and sees a young girl with white hair staring outside into the underworld's city. She turns around and the first thing Sasuke notices is the pain and sadness in her eyes. Sasuke once had those eyes, the same pain and solitude that someone threw him into to, Sasuke couldn't help himself, it was just like the time with Akeno.

Sasuke walks over to the girl and sits down next to her, "You have that look." Sasuke says looking deep into her eyes, unknowing to Sasuke she has the exact same eyes as another cat that has been watching him for a while.

"You were betrayed by someone."

The young girl known as Koneko looked at Sasuke with saddened eyes, she can tell he also has the same pain she has, although Sasuke overcame his long ago and forgave his brother for his choices.

_'They're exactly like mine'_ he thought, "Was it a sibling?" he asked carefully, he never liked it when someone asked him about his pain, so he would assume other people who have similar experiences would prefer the same thing.

The white cat nodded and Sasuke put his arm on her head, "I have similar pain, and I understand you more than anyone else."

"Through pain, we come to an understanding, it is the only way a person can truly understand one another, you and me share that, it is something that you and me only share." **(A.N. Sounds familiar doesn't it?)** Koneko looked at Sasuke with open eyes, she was happy to know someone is reaching out for her.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asks petting her head, it was this time when Koneko did not have a name, she was normally called Shirone by her sister and old master, but she never spoke to anyone, so no one had a name for her.

"Hm, you remind me of a kitten, how does that sound Koneko?" Sasuke says to the white neko. Koneko looked at Sasuke with sweet eyes; she formed tears and hugged Sasuke.

'_I'm sure, for whatever reason you're sibling betrayed, they did out of love for you, Koneko-chan_'

**~Shrine **

Sasuke returned to the human world relatively quickly, he had not wanted to stay the night mainly because he knew Akeno and Rias would smother him again, not only that, he wanted Akeno to get used to sleeping by herself.

Right now Sasuke had something to deal with, someone hurt Akeno, in fact they killed her, and got away with it. He had to put this off until now because he didn't want to be suspicious around Akeno, she had a way of figuring things out.

**~Elsewhere **

We all know Sasuke is no saint; in fact he could be considered an entity of darkness itself, his powers opposite the life nature senju. Right now he was visiting a certain clan grounds, his grudge is still with him and it will always be with him, but he knows to not let himself get out of hand, otherwise he will be lost forever.

He reads the sign 'Himejima Clan Grounds' and immediately ignites it into flames, he's in a pretty bad move right now, the flashbacks of Akenos death is starting to get to him, and he's glad she is with the devils rather than here. Despite having his Rinnegan he will never have a guarantee that she will be always safe, he could only hope that she is strong enough to defend herself.

"What are you doing here Demon boy?" An old feminine voice called out to Sasuke, before he realized it a blade was sticking out of his heart. Sasuke didn't flinch or show any sign of pain, the grandmother raised an eyebrow. However, he was surprised to see that blade had actually pierced his natural defenses.

"I came here, not to seek answers, but to inflict my own revenge." Sasuke said, before the grandmother could speak, she felt a sword running through her own heart, and the image of Sasuke which she thought she was piercing, suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What are you!?"

"I am what you called me, an evil spirit. I have no remorse in taking your life, since you did take Akeno's." Sasuke said in a cold dark tone, the Grandmother raised her energy levels causing the family to be notified that something is among them.

"She is nothing more than an evil spirit as well! Blame that mother of hers! If only you knew what we had planned for her, and she runs off with something she used to purify as well."

At the mention of Shuri, Sasuke chakra became cold as ice; his darkness filled him for a brief moment.

"**You will NOT talk about Shuri-san."**

"…"

"She is dead because of you, and you will never cross her again." As Sasuke said this, three figures appeared right before him, all three were old like the grandmother but a bit younger.

Sasuke uses his free hand charges lighting, "Chidori Nagashi!"

The current of lighting quickly zapped throughout the area turning anyone affected into ashes, the grandmother cursed Sasuke as more of her family members perished.

"What are you talking about? She's dead, she got what she deserved!"

That hit a nerve, Sasuke wanted to kill the woman in the most painful way he could imagine, but he knew that Shuri and Akeno would be disappointed if he did such a thing, so he let it go, for now.

"For now that is, by the way, what's that sword?" Sasuke asks, the sword a familiar look to it. The sword had a black scabbard and a matching blue and black hilt, Sasuke was also surprised to see it pierce through him. Normal swords wielded by humans shouldn't have a real effect on him.

"It's an ancient artifact, used to slay beings such as you."

Sasuke eyes widens as he grabs it from her hand, _'This is…'_

"The Grass-mowing sword…and it's mine!"

The grandmother suddenly grabbed the blade that was only slightly aside to her heart and ran out of its range. She then charges at Sasuke who only holds his hand out and grabs the sword. The grandmother eyes narrowed, Sasuke forcefully ripped the Kusanagi sword form her hand and kicked her in the stomach.

"In exchange for this sword, I do not slaughter everyone person here and you will never come to Shuri or Akenos side again, otherwise…

Sasuke awaken his Mangekyo and narrowed his eyes.

...You'll regret it."

He then holds out his hand towards the grandmother who is breathing heavily on the ground…

"Shinra Tensei."

~**Shrine**

As Sasuke returns back to the Shrine he notices something off, he quickly turns around but sees nothing. Becoming skeptical he activates his Rinnegan and begins scanning the area for any signs of Chakra or life.

Sensing nothing he starts to feel uneasy, _'I'm going insane,'_ he thought jokingly, being alone for long periods of time has a tendency to get to people, and now he believes his mind is just imagining things.

If his Rinnegan scanned nothing, then nothing was there, it scanned life energy and the woods are all matching. Nothing was abnormal; he could feel the other humans walking around in the city just fine.

But what if something had the same energy as nature.

Sasuke then hit it; Naruto had senjutsu energy when Hagormo gave him half of his power, so what if something of this world also had senjutsu.

Sasuke approaches a special section of the woods which he feels is giving off the most uneasiness, he deactivates his Rinnegan and brings out his Eternal Sharigan. 'If you can't see something, then use it's complete opposite' The Sharigan is the complete opposite from the Senju nature energy. If he cannot feel the life with Senju, then he will see it using his Sharigan.

As his reincarnation, Indra had the opposite power compared to his brother Asuras, when the two opposite forces came together they formed the Rinnegan, Sasuke now got it.

Something could be blending in with nature, something that could use Senjutsu as well.

Only way to find out.

Sasuke holds out his left arm, "Banshō Ten'in" a black orb formed in Sasukes palm which began sucking everything within the forest, Sasuke made it less powerful which caused the trees to stay in place but the living animals began flying outwards.

A black cat was easily out manipulating Sasuke, as soon as he held out his arm she quickly went around and begin watching from a different view.

Feeling annoyed Sasuke one last Bansho Ten'in in hopes of driving out the mysterious life force. He began increasing the power causing many trees to spring out and fly towards Sasuke. Sasuke gave up, he was just going to go train, that fight with Sairaorg was embarrassing for him, to have to use his Rinnegan in order to defeat someone who could only use physical attacks.

"Come on out." Sasuke demands as he narrows his eyes.

Out of nowhere a small black cat beings walking towards Sasuke, he raised an eyebrow but couldn't believe this cat just withstood Bansho Ten'in, "What are you?" he asks seeing if it's a 'special' type of cat.

"Meow" the cat blankly said, Sasuke sighed, this cat doesn't have the same energy as the nature around him, unknowing to him, the cat simply changed her ki flow to confuse Sasuke.

Sasuke turns around and walks back to his room, training was the most important thing for Sasuke right now. As he turns his back suddenly something lands on top of his shoulders, "Meow" she cat says as she smiles towards Sasuke.

Sasuke being who he is approached the door, but before entering he shook himself which caused the neko to fly off and land on the ground, before she could do anything Sasuke closed the door behind him and proceeded to his training.

Sasuke lies on the floor prepared to enter his world but first has to set up his own personal security cameras.

_'Ukojizai no Jutsu (Rain Tiger at Will Technique)'_ Soon rain clouds began forming all around the city of Kuoh, droplets of chakra filled rain came down on the people as if it was a normal day, unknowing to them Sasuke can feel these presence of every living person that is coming in contact with the rain, even if its fallen angel, devil, or angel.

**(A.N. Nagato used this in Amegakure, yes it is his technique but it's badass right)**

As he closes his eyes he hears sad 'meows' coming outside, the neko is softly rubbing her paws on the door while being drenched in water. Sasuke ignored this and went to his inner world.

**~Innerworld**

Sasuke enters the Uchiha Complex to confront Indra once again, it was odd to find out that he knows many abilities of the Rinnegan despite not having it himself.

"Now that was mean." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Indra has a tendency to say random things to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"That cat, you left it in the pouring rain." he pointed out.

"Never mind that, you will teach me it!" Sasuke says as he withdrew his sword and scythe, Indra smirked and unsheathed his own sword.

**~Flashback**

As Sasuke calmly lays Akeno down, his eyes have been narrowed ever since he found out about the lock to his Rinnegan, Indra has been keeping it from him mainly to keep him from overusing it and having his body completely destroyed, but Sasuke doesn't care for that.

Sasuke needs the Rinne Rebirth jutsu now, not only for Shuri, but he has plans for other things.

As Sasuke rests his head he prepares to go back to the Uchiha Complex and confront him, if he refuses Sasuke will have no choice other than to beat it out of him, which he doesn't mind.

"So you came, how did you remember?" He asked, Sasuke didn't say anything, he only prepares his Sharigan as Indra always has constantly activated. It's like pointing a pistol at someone every time you chat with them.

"No need for fighting, aren't you curious as to why I'm here? Even I'm stunned to be in this realm."

"Why is it that you keep my power away?" Sasuke asked annoyed with having restrictions, he is no child, so this was a direct insult to him as a man, and as an Uchiha.

"You would've died if you brought back that woman, believe me, if there's one thing I love seeing, it's my decedents rule with power and strength."

"…"

"Sasuke, you're my reincarnation, do you know what that means?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Only my reincarnations can perfect Susanoo, only my reincarnations can achieve the Rinnegan, and only my reincarnations can muster every dojutsu the Sharigan can wield."

"Every Uchiha that wields the Sharigan have the same abilities, to copy techniques, to read movements, and see Chakra. However, there are some who I gave some of myself into and are born with stronger traits, some born with stronger genjutsus."

"Mangekyo Sharigan, in cost for me giving my power to my descendants they have the fatal blindness effect, however if they take a siblings eyes as their own they can keep their sight forever, the blindness effect does not apply for me."

"Amaterasu, strong Genjutsu, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Susanoo, Tengai Shinsei, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, Izanagi, and Izanami are all abilities I have passed down through generations. Only a few people have obtained Susanoo, and only one has obtained Kotomatsukami." Indra explained in amazement, to be able to use all these abilities and be unable to kill his enemy is unheard of.

Sasuke eyes widened, this was the real deal. All Sharigan powers derived from Indra who passed them down to his descendants in hopes of defeating Asuras descendants.

"Now then, Sasuke, let us learn your Rinnegan powers, as even I do not know what is fully capable from them."

Sasuke nodded and charged at Indra, he would awaken it soon enough, he just needed a bit more time. As Sasuke lands a blow on Indra he is stopped by an invisible force, suddenly a black skeleton emerged out of him and stopped Sasukes sword.

"Susanoo!" Indra says as he grew his pitch black version of Susanoo.

**~End Flashback**

Sasuke looks at Indra who nods, right now they are trying to control something, something that literally shaped the world, something that created everything, and Sasuke needs both sides from it.

Sasuke holds out his right hand, a small dark red fire begins to emerge, this was the easy part, he now looks to his left and begins trying to form a dark blue fire.

As the fire continues to go the red is as calm as ever, but the blue is frantic, it's going out of control as Sasuke Is unable to keep it still, this technique is one that not even Madara may have been able to do, as he does not have the half of Hagormo's power.

A small explosion occurs and Sasuke falls to his knees and begins breathing heavily. "We'll try tomorrow, for now you should leave." Indra instructed, the technique Sasuke was trying to achieve was something of great value, something that would ultimately make him a god regardless of what anyone thinks.

However, Sasuke knows something is strange with Indra, he uses his Rinnegan and feels the uneasiness of Indra. Indra has darkness within him, he has hate, sadness, betrayal, and anger all within him.

Sasuke had these same feelings once but overcame them, and is happy to have overcome them, he thanks Naruto for being there for him, and helping him through his despair. However, as Sasuke looks at Indra he can tell that his old self is still here, despite the enormous time, he also knows for some reason Indra is angry at Sasuke, which is why he refuses to teach him abilities like Izanagi or Kotoamatsukami.

"It seems like, you aren't telling me something." Sasuke pointed out to the ancient Uchiha, Indra looked at him with saddened eyes, eyes that read betrayal, eyes that read disappointment.

"There are many things I hide from you, and I will keep those from you until I feel it necessary." Indra said in an emotionless tone, "There are some things Sasuke which you have done to cause me to doubt you, and until those are changed, I will remain like this."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he didn't know why he was upset, he had a few guesses but knew that they were totally off. He would ask him but that wouldn't do anything, Indra is holding a grudge against Sasuke, and is curious to know what it is.

"What is it? Why are you displeased with me?" It was annoying to be constantly looked down upon, especially someone who is trying to teach you something.

After moments of silence Sasuke sighs and walks away, as he turns his back Indra looked at him with saddened eyes. _'I wonder Sasuke, how you would've turned out if you sided with Madara.'_

Indra sighed, his descendant was nothing more than a disappointment, and worse, he betrayed his own name, and his own legacy.

_'You're nothing but a traitor, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

**~Outside**

Sasuke gets up and is still hearing cry's from a sad neko, sighing Sasuke goes out and see, "What are you doing?"

"Meow?" the cat says, her golden eyes are piercing to Sasukes, he feels something when staring into them but forgets she's a cat, and starts to feel insane by believing a cat is more intriguing than whatever else he could be doing.

_'Well, I'm not alone.'_

Raising a cat wouldn't be such a problem, at least he wouldn't be considered insane since Sasuke had a habit of talking to himself.

Sasuke leaves for a moment and comes back with a warm blanket, he picks up Kuroka and rubs the towel around her so the fur would dry. While she kept fighting and became dizzy by the constant rumbling, she emerged fully dry and had a huge smile on her face, if anyone could see a cat smile.

"Warm?" he asks the cat who meowed in response, "Well, I'm going to go buy some things at the store, so just stay here, I'm keeping the rain on so it will be safe."

Now he really was going insane, I guess if he can't share his powers to anyone besides Akeno, a cat would do.

**~In the City**

As Sasuke was traveling along the city to grab some cat supplies he starts feeling a presence following him, Sasuke couldn't match it perfectly, but he was sure it was either a Fallen Angel or a Devil.

But that didn't bother Sasuke, whoever it was, was obviously a low class of some sort, Sasuke wouldn't even have to use a special genjutsu, a normal one would be fine.

As he continues to walk he begins to feel even more signatures following him, although they were keeping their distance, Sasuke turns around to confront them but immediately is halted when he suddenly bumps into someone.

"Sumi-masen!" a young feminine voice says, Sasuke helps her up but immediately feels what she is just by touching her.

The girl had black hair and violet eyes; she was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Sasuke looked at the girl with cautious eyes, this girl was a fallen Angel but coming for Sasuke would be the last thing they would do, and they should already know that Akeno has been gone for a while.

"It's fine, and what are you doing out here wearing that?" he pointed out towards the school girl, it was strange for someone on a Friday to go directly towards downtown without changing at home first, and she wasn't with friends so that only adds to the suspicion.

_'To follow me in a group and to have one on the ground for a distraction.'_ Sasuke thought admiring the group's strategy, and the girl in front of Sasuke was an attractive young woman, if it had been anyone else other than Sasuke they would've instantly took the bait.

"I-uh…was going to buy things for my cat!"

Nice save, because he was going as well.

"Really? So was I, let's go together." Sasuke said causing the girl to blush. She panicked but nodded.

As the rain came down Sasuke now had an analysis of the chakra that is following him, fortunately for them they are keeping a safe distance.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asks looking deep into her eyes.

"Yuuma Amano." She says not daring to match his gaze.

**~Back at the Shrine**

As that escalated Sasuke quickly walked back to the Shrine with his new information, the chakra that was following him all read Fallen Angel on it, question is he doesn't believe that they came for him or Akeno, that they had another purpose. Sasuke would keep a close eye on Yuuma.

"Meow!" a voice yelled to Sasuke as he enters the room, the black cat was sitting happily wagging her tails up and down as her new master has come home, but she frowns when she notices he has no bags with him.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Sasuke had been too busy involving himself with Raynare that he completely forgotten.

Feeling the need to rest again, Sasuke quickly laid down and closed his eyes.

As he did this, he was unaware of the light suddenly glowing out of the black cat, amazingly a young female with long black hair and a busty figure appeared. Kuroka was now lying on top of Sasuke, she does this all the time but always wakes up before he does.

**~Two Years Later**

Two years have passed ever since the first day Sasuke visited the Underworld, some months he would skip going in hopes she would suddenly not care or just assume he was busy, but no, she overreacted and almost had a heart attack when he wasn't at the Shrine, but there was some odd cat where he would normally be sleeping.

Over the past years nothing unique has really happened, Sasuke did finally retrieve his legendary sword, and it conveniently was the same one had had when he died against Madara. The relationships have improved greatly. Unsurprisingly the girls have taken a huge interest in Sasuke, while Akeno tried desperately to have them 'separated' from Sasuke, all attempts failed and they kept breaking through.

Today was actually a very happy day for all the devils, they would start signing up in registration for school at Kuoh academy. Unfortunately for Sasuke he would have to start as a second-year while Akeno, Rias, and the others would start as third-years. Sasuke wasn't all alone, he had Koneko.

The devils actually had to wait until it was co-ed before they all could go together, Sirzech was devastated when Rias had left him, he even ignored his own child and was in too much of an emotional breakdown as Rias left smiling and holding Sasukes hand.

Currently, Sasuke was sitting in a room where they would announce the classes you would partake and what room numbers to go to, Sasuke walked up and grabbed his schedule and quietly sat down. He had no particular interest in this world's education system as his previous one.

"Oi! What class do you have prince charming!?" An annoying voice asked Sasuke, he looks to his right and sees three boys staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"B-4" he says smoothly, ignoring their death glares.

"AH!"

"Damn, he's in our class!"

"He's going to steal the girls!"

These words didn't reach Sasuke's ears, right now he still thinking about Kokabiel. It has been a while since he last saw him, and he knows he's in the area sometime but is never there when Sasuke activates his Rain at will jutsu. If Kokabiel had suddenly been touched by the rain, Sasuke would've grabbed a sample, and it would have been easy to use his Rinnegan and track him down.

"What's your name prince?" Asked one of the boys with brown hair and brown eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, in no way possible was he ever a 'prince charming' if anything he's the villain that goes against them.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He says neutrally still staring at his schedule, Rias decided to force him into the "Occult Research Club" which sounded stupid in Sasuke's opinion, normally after a school day he would most definitely want to go home.

"Sup Sasuke, I'm Hyoudou Issei, and these are my two perverted friends, Motohama and Matsuda."

Sasuke gave them one look and swore to never look again. He hears the teacher dismiss everyone to their class, Sasuke got up and quickly walked away in hopes that the perverted trio would not follow. As he heard more screaming, yelling, and outright obnoxious comments about Sasuke, he finally made it to his classroom which happened to already be filled.

"And you are?" the Sensei asks Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke." He responds causing the girls in the class to stare with amazement, his physical body has been growing twice the normal rate so he now already looks like he was during the time of his death. Then again a lot of people in that school looked older than they should be.

"Uchiha-san, why don't you have a sit next to Yuuma-chan?" the Sensei instructs, Sasuke looks over to Yuuma who is blushing from the mad stares the females are giving off.

As Sasuke walks over he hears a bunch of ridiculous comments, ignoring them he finds his seat in the back corner next to the window, to his right was Yumma, and in front of him was a girl with large spectacles.

As Sasuke sat down he couldn't help but avoid the intense widened eyes by the girl known as Kiriyuu, she wasn't even looking at Sasukes eyes, rather a larger part of his body. She had a mad blush on her face and couldn't even utter words.

Yuuma seeing this narrowed her eyes and told her to look away, Kiriyuu did, but very slowly.

**~Shrine**

Sasuke decided to skip the Occult Research Club, his first day had gone unexpectedly terrible, he knew right after orientation that life here is going to suck, and he would rather find something else to do in his time. He has kept an eye on the woman known as "Yuuma" as she constantly kept looking at him with a curious gaze.

Sasuke sits down in his room with his cat next to him, oddly she hasn't grown at all in the last two years, but he just assumed she was already fully developed.

"~Meow" she says rubbing her had against Sasukes arm, "Hello Kuroka, do you believe in Resurrection?"

Sasuke named his cat Kuroka, oddly it was her real name. He had caught her singing one time and it was very weird, he had an awkward expression but quickly got over it, and since she is a black cat, he just combined the two things.

"~Meeeeeeeeeooooow"

"No? There are many ways to do it." Sasuke says causing the neko to widen her eyes, she looked at the large piece of paper in front of Sasuke, it had many odd symbols, she could tell it was some sort of seal.

_'Kamui' _as Sasuke utters this swirl of space begins forming in front of him, and with that two bodies fall down on top of the seals. One was dead, laying there in a cold stature; the other trapped in an infinite genjutsu, these two have been here for a long time.

"There are three ways to revive someone from the dead, this is worst way, to reanimate them." Sasuke exclaimed.

The dead body was the man known as Dohnaseek, once Sasuke learned Kamui he went over to the spot where he had died. No one came to take his body for some odd reason, and strangely it did not decompose like a normal human body would. The alive person who is trapped inside a genjutsu is the same exact fallen angel who threatened to rape Shuri. Oh yes, Sasuke is still mad about that.

But luckily for him, his death has finally come

'Tiger - Snake - Dog - Dragon -' These were the hand signs Sasuke was using for the jutsu.

"Edo Tensei (Reanimation)" he uttered before the paper began revolving around the silver haired fallen angel, Kurokas eyes still widened, as the paper like material came down, Dohnaseek was seen again kneeling next to his supposed corpse.

'Amaterasu' The black fire ignited his original corpse and disintegrated his body to nothingness, "It's a horrid technique Kuroka, I'm only using it because these people tried to hurt those precious to me, and I don't forgive those who do." He states seriously, it wasn't the most humble thing, but at least he had a sense of care in the world.

A coffin rose from the ground and enclosed Dohnaseek, he fell with the giving back into the ground, never to be seen, unless summoned by Sasuke.

_'In this world, people are stronger, there is no doubt. They will figure out the weakness to this jutsu, they will know sealing away is the first thing to do against an Immortal body.'_

The Edo Tensei will become useless once the secret of sealing the corpse away is the only way to really stop it, so Sasuke knows using this jutsu too many times will only lead problems of his own, he's better off using Rinne Rebirth if he wants to revive the dead.

**(A.N. Remember Rinne Rebirth only works on humans, and Sasuke will not be using Edo Tensei very often, I'm sure only Dohnaseek will be the only one really)**

However, If Sasuke can use Banbutsu Sōzō, then everything in reality could really come together. He may not be the sage, so he may not be able to simply create and destroy things, but he can maybe even bring back people from his older world, perhaps people he may have uses for here, but that won't be for some time.

His biggest worry right now is the worried Akeno, whom he can feel running to the Shrine at immense speed, he didn't show up at the club so she could only assume he was with another girl, rather than being in danger.

He looks over to Kuroka and rubs her head, "Our secret?" he says smiling, the cat meowed, to Kuroka, this boy has not only caught her interested, but her affection as well.

It will be soon that she will reveal her true self.

**~In the purification judgmental world. **

"Fufufufu"

"Shut it woman! Once I get you, you will be mine for all of eternity!"

"Ara Ara, you seem to be having a troubling time there." Shuri points out to the man who is trying to kill her.

The man who is trying to kill her isn't really trying to kill her, but to devour her soul, he wants her to join his army, but for some odd reason, he cannot seem to send her to his realm.

"What is this!? I am the god of the underworld! The god of death!"

Shuri giggled, this was amusing for her, for some odd reason when the god of death suddenly struck her, a mysterious green aura began emitting from her body and she was magically shielded from the attack. Ever since then, he has tried every day to capture her soul and send her to his realm.

"Fufufufu, you know Hades-san, I know some people who wouldn't be happy if they saw you doing this." She warned the Olympian God. He didn't say anything, he has been spending all of his energy trying to capture Shuri from purgatory, it was his duty of course.

Being the God he is, Hades took his job very seriously, and this was nothing more than an outrage, he is being blocked from something he has been doing ever since the time of his creation. Hades put his hand on top of the green energy and tried to feel it, he could only sense life in it, something he doesn't have being the god of the dead.

'_You're very magnificent, Sasuke-kun._'

**~(A.N. So done)**

**I plan to move onto cannon really fast, like Issei will become a pawn next chapter, and Sasuke will just let it happen, lol.**

**Baconaddict:** I don't think Sasuke should be able to copy magic abilities, I mean he's already OP, the last thing we need is he being able to reflect powerful attacks. Sasuke will also have a 'special' relationship with Raynare and her followers.

**Evangelista:** Yep if Sasuke uses any relation being technique, it won't be Izanagi or Izanami but rather Creation of All things.

_Ragna_: Yes Kuroka will be in the harem :) she is fascinated with Sasuke.

**Well if that's it then yea, I PMed those who have an account, if I didn't then just PM me or leave another review, I usually do respond, but sometimes I just forget.**

**Thank you to those who have followed/favorite/reviewed, feel free to leave more reviews, and sorry this took so long.**

**I found a very fast beta, his name is KillerKlown12, so thanks for him**

**Another thing, Sasuke will not be using Edo Tensei often, in fact Dohnaseek maybe his only guy. Maybe Kokabiel, still don't know.**

**Well that's it, feel free to PM or leave a review, I like reviews :] even if it's just 'update' or 'good' or 'bad' or 'alright' It's still nice.**

**Before I go I want to ask the readers a few things:**

**Should Sasuke fight gods?**

**Should Sasuke learn senju powers? (Wood Release, maybe even Asuras powers since he has the Rinnegan)**

**Should Raynare and her followers live? (I was going to plan this as a yes, because Sasuke would need a team of his own aside from Rias, plus he can use them as his own spies for Fallen Angels?**

*****UPDATE: Forgot to add this, when should Shuri be brought back to life? And when should Hades find out it was Sasuke :D**  
**

**Well till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto**

**This was beta'd by KillerKlown12, so thanks to him.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed it helps a lot, I would not continue if I didn't have the support I do.**

***UPDATE* Hm, If Sasuke gains some ability from the DxD world what should it be? Like if his Susanoo managed to gain a new thing, perhaps a special crossbow? Or a Sword? I don't know throw some idea.**

* * *

A lone boy with silver hair and blue eyes slowly stands up from his training and narrows his eyes. Ever since he met a certain Uchiha, he has had nothing but defeat, humiliation, and anger. Even the one who raised him has lost interest in the silver haired boy. He would rather spy on Uchiha Sasuke than help him train.

_'It is time,'_ the blue eyed boy thought. All of his days of defeat were finally about to turn around, and it would finally be his time.

If he ever lost motivation, Vali would always look past on a certain fight he had with Sasuke, one fight where he truly felt like a failure. A failure to his parents, and a failure to his revenge which he was going to accomplish once he mastered his Sacred Gear.

**~Flashback Years ago**

_'Where is he!?'_ Vali thought as Sasuke was somehow creating flash images of himself. Before he could even being to think where the real Sasuke is he feels pressure just beneath his chin.

Sasuke kicks Vali underneath the chin sending him flying into the air, "GAH!" Sasuke repeatedly does his Lions Barrage combo, but over the times they've fought Vali has been less and less prone to being defeated by that same attack.

As the two are high up in the air, chakra summoned bandages begin coming out of Sasuke's clothes, the bandages wrap them around Vali like a spider would wrap around its prey.

_'Kage Buyō (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)'_

While Vali is panicking and searching for ways to escape, the bandages begin to spin as the two fall back to the ground. Sasuke holds Vali but makes sure he is slightly ahead of him as they both descend back to the ground.

The two begin to spin faster and faster, the normal spectators were watching this with amazement, more people in the world are familiar with magic than physical fighting. But Sasuke has managed to be superb in both styles, which makes him a fierce warrior.

Vali was slammed into the ground full force, causing a crater to form in the center of the training grounds. Sasuke jumped off him and began walking away, he was in perfect condition without breaking a sweat.

"Where…are…you doing?" Vali says as he breathes heavily, he spent much of his energy in the fight and is clearly unable to continue on. Sasuke stops, but doesn't turn around. "We're not done yet…I…have to beat you." Vali slowly gets up but is in much agony, "I promise myself that I would beat you…then I would kill him."

Sasuke looks over his shoulder but only has his eyes slightly opened, as if telling Vali that he isn't worth having being surprised of. Sasuke looks deep into his eyes and sees the vengeance in them, the pain and hatred all within his light blue eyes.

"You can't beat me with those eyes, Vali." Sasuke said causing Vali to narrow his hatred filled eyes. Sasuke was not a friend, he was more of something Vali could never reach, a level that he could never obtain, and to make things worse, he doesn't have a sacred gear, he isn't a devil, and he isn't the descendant of a Mauo. No, Sasuke is just a human, a human strong enough to make Vali hate life more than he already does.

"If you wish to hate me, then do so. You will never come strong enough to even be recognized by me, and if you thinking letting your hatred will make you stronger, than you are entirely wrong."

**~End Flashback**

_'I'm coming for you, Sasuke.'_ Vali said into his mind with determination, Sasuke was first on his kill list. He had many, but he knew he couldn't defeat his grandfather without destroying Sasuke first.

[Be careful Vali, for some odd reason we were unable to calculate his strength, but that may be because he is a human.] His dragon Albion said. It was true, it was difficult to calculate the strengths of humans because they are humans, and not devils, or any other race.

_'If all else fails, I still have Juggernaut Drive, even you know that he will be unable to fend off against me in that form.'_

**~Class**

Sasuke stares out into the window with boredom all over his face, nothing has happened in the recent days and it was honestly quite annoying. He has becoming fond of actually having things to do, his rain has caught nothing, although he did sense more of the Fallen Angels roaming around the city.

Akeno has been a bit strange ever since coming back, for one she never leaves him like he thought she would, instead she is very seductive and clingy to him. Despite that, she has still shown some of her old self, the first night they slept together she started crying from the nostalgia, she waited years and it's exactly the same. The same warm comfort she felt as a child, the same hero she had, and the same love she always had for Sasuke.

But most of all, Sasuke couldn't forget the things she said to him that night, she expressed her happiness and was thankful to Sasuke for being here with her, Sasuke could still tell that her parents deaths haunted her, and the only thing Sasuke feels is guilt, guilt for not being able to make her happy.

Indra promised Sasuke that if he could defeat him, he would show him the Rinne Rebirth jutsu, Sasuke accepted the challenge easily, although the fighting was not easy. Even with the Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan, Indra mastered his beyond recognition; Sasuke was even wondering if his eyes were even the Sharigan, he believed they were something else. But it was the Sharigan, Indra was just a master.

Right now Sasuke felt no stares coming off Yuuma, that was odd, she always blindly stares at him and believes he doesn't feel it. He looks over to her and notices she is staring at another boy, a perverted boy with brown hair. _'What are you thinking?'_ Sasuke wondered, it was sometimes easy to detect what someone is thinking, but to Yuuma she was unreadable.

Hyouduou Issei has been nothing but a huge nerve onto Sasuke, he would constantly be tampered with when he was alone. The reason for this is because one day when Sasuke was casually walking to school, the beautiful onee-sama's came and grabbed both of his arms, while this caused panic within the male community, the females could only awe in jealousy or even dare to stare down Sasuke. Kiba has also had his share of light stolen from him, but he doesn't mind.

Not only that, but there have been rumors of him also having a relationship with the school mascot, Koneko. This almost caused an uprising within Kuoh Academy, but it was quickly shut down by the student council president, Sona Stiri.

Not only that, but something off has been up with Rias, she has seemed a bit…worried. She also has been very clingy, more clingy than normal. As if she's trying to spend as much time with Sasuke as she can, like if she's about to leave. Although to Sasuke, Rias is nothing more than a devil, he doesn't trust her, and he shouldn't have to.

**~Lunch**

During lunch Sasuke likes to sneak off and avoid Rias's constant annoyances, he quickly suppresses his energy and heads up to the roof. Sometimes he doesn't return to class either, which causes many of the females to panic.

Sasuke looks around and stares at everyone as they quickly run off to go home, he feels a familiar unfriendly presence leave and his curious as to what he sees. Sasuke sees Hyoudou Issei in the distance walking alone, but that isn't the part that gets his interest, behind him was Yuuma Amano, she was quickly trying to catch up with him for some reason.

_'What are you doing?'_ he says aloud in his mind.

Seeing no other option Sasuke quickly Kamui's to their position and watches them from a distance.

**~With Issei**

"Will…you…go…out…with…me?" a shy Raynare asks Issei who is shocked, for someone to ask him out is a blessing, and not only that, Raynare was a beautiful girl, she could be considered a level just below Akeno and Rias in many male eyes.

"I-I uh…YES!" he says loudly, Sasuke sighs, this was pathetic. For one, what girl asks a guy out? I mean it happens but isn't it vice versa? Oh well that didn't matter.

"Want to hang out Sunday?" Issei asks confidently, Raynare nods and smiles, this was all part of her diabolical scheme to have Issei killed, which Sasuke had an idea of, but didn't care for Issei in the slightest. He wasn't like a brother, a hero, no Sasuke was more of a villain despite switching sides to the 'hero' side. Which happened to be Naruto's.

Anyways Sasuke never sensed anything within Issei, but that could be because his Rinnegan is unfamiliar with the beings of this world.

Sasuke looks at the running Raynare and notices the abandoned Church off in the distance. He turns around and heads back to the rooftop, he checks the nearby clocks and sees that it's almost time to head back into class.

"…Unforgivable…" he hears a quiet voice. Sasuke turns around and sees an angry Koneko staring at him, her fists were clenched and he was aware on how strong she is.

"What are you doing following me?" he asked suspiciously, but he already knew the answer to that. He would often catch Akeno following him in case he ever decided to 'run off' with another girl, which was something her mother told her. Although she did it because she enjoyed watching Akeno become very possessive over her Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs and walks over to Koneko, he lightly pats her head in hopes she would calm down, which it did. Any interaction Sasuke did with Koneko seemed to calm her nature energy. Although every time he touched her, she felt a surge of darkness run through Sasuke, as if it was controlling him, or it was his power.

**~ Later that day, Inner world**

"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi! (Blaze Release: Susano'o Flame Control)" following up black orbs made of complete black flames began flying out towards Indra. Indra took a step back and did rapid hand seals, not even Sasuke had enough time to recognize which seals he was making.

"Doton: Doryūheki!(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" Indra uttered, before a massive wall emerged out of the grassy land in which the two were fighting in. Amaretesu may be a very high skilled ability, but it had its weaknesses, and Indra found out the weakness quickly.

Nothing had seemed to work for Sasuke, all of his Sharigan abilities were easily counter and outmaneuvered. Not seeing too many options available Sasuke could only waste away his chakra and hope he catches him off guard.

"Susanoo," Sasuke utters before the skeleton emerged out of his body, quickly Sasuke rushed all of his chakra into Susanoo making its original full form. With very little chakra left Sasuke was unable to make his new formed Susanoo, but he had enough for 1 shot, and that's what he was aiming for.

Indra stood still, and stared at Sasuke with bored eyes, with this Sasuke would be angered with him, and hopefully will fight better.

Sasuke's Susanoo grew its upper torso and enclosed itself with the entire armor. As Sasuke locked eyes onto Indra, the Susanoo readied its crossbow and was prepared to launch an arrow at Indra. Sasuke coated his arrow with Amaterasu and aimed it at Indra who was just smiling.

Sasuke wanted to ask what was so funny, but quickly realized that he wouldn't bother replying. Sasuke shot the fire covered arrow at immense speed.

As the arrow shot towards Indra he did nothing but point his index finger at Sasuke, right after a black bony gauntlet formed out of it, but Sasuke could tell the power within the small gauntlet was immense, more immense then the arrow.

The arrow flew right at Indras frontal area but was quickly shattered upon contact, Indra had somehow managed to shatter the arrow from Sasuke…with just his index finger.

"Is that all?" he mocked, it's just like with his father, although on a larger scale. No matter what he did, Indra was unimpressed, he was quite bored throughout the entire fight and honestly showed no attention.

"What was that?" Sasukes asked amazed, the black gauntlet around his arm was far more than a simple gauntlet, it was compressed energy, all filled into a small area.

Indra didn't respond, he turned his back on Sasuke and walked away, _'Was that…Susanoo?'_ Sasuke thought aloud in his mind. The energy was most definitely like Susanoo's, although he was somehow able to change the overall form, it amazing to know there was someone who was actually able to keep on par with Indra, perhaps even surpassing him.

Sasuke only dared to wonder how powerful Asura was, and how devastated the world he once belong to was due to their fighting. Sighing from the loss of energy, Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared to leave his inner world.

**~Outside**

Sasuke wakes from his training exhausted as always, he feels slight movement next to him and looks over.

Kuroka is sleeping peacefully within her cat form, even though Sasuke doesn't remember seeing Kuroka at all today. She happens to come whenever he's alone, never really here when Akeno or Rias come by to annoy him.

With his energy levels dropped Sasuke quickly releases the Rain at will jutsu, it wasn't the most consuming thing but he wanted his chakra to return quickly, instead of training with Indra, he wants to train by himself. But for now, he decides to go and explore with the energy he has right now.

**~Abandoned Church**

"Well, how did it go?" A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke out towards her comrade. The Fallen Angels have been on hiatus for following Sasuke as they have not found anything, but they are weary and fear him. Right now their objective is someone else, someone who isn't as scary, or as powerful.

"I didn't do it today, Uchiha-san kept staring at me, so it was hard to think of a plan." The woman known as Raynare said to her friend.

"You better hurry, Kokabiel-sama is going to come soon, and he's bringing friends." Kalawarner warned. The Fallen Angels were approached by Kokabiel a few years ago and demanded that they work for him. At first they declined but he then threatened to kill all of them if they continue to cooperate with Azazel.

They were forced to work for him because they knew if they went and told Azazel he would not believe them, Kokabiel is a high ranking member of the Grigori and is trusted by many, although his trust is slowly slipping throughout the underworld.

"It's ok to disobey Kokabiel, he is no longer fearful." A voice said to them.

All girls turn around in shock as they all knows who's voice it is, "Dohnaseek!?" they all say in surprise. To them, he has been missing for two years, he had suddenly gone off with Kokabiel to run some missions and never came back. Kokabiel never gave them a reason as to what happened and ignores them when they try and ask for their comrade.

**~With Sasuke**

As Sasuke stalked his targets from above the church, he uses his Sharigan and looks at all three females with neutral gazes_,__'This is a good chance to test their strength.'_

**~Church**

"What happened to you, Dohnaseek?" Mittelt asked with widened eyes, her comrades also had the same question but were still too stunned to ask anything.

As they look at their black haired friend, they notice he is looking a little bit grey, his eyes changed and are all black around, rather than the normal white look. "I cannot control my body." He said causing the females to have confused expression. Before they knew it blue light spears began being thrown from Dohnaseek.

They were mainly directed at Raynare, as Sasuke knew she is the leader just by the way she interacts with the others. The fallen angels awaken their wings and easily dodge the other light spears.

Dohnaseek then flew towards Raynare and stroke down at her with his blue spear, naturally she blocked with her own purple spear. Now this is an easy fight, all of them are equally stronge although in a death battle, Raynare would win. However, they don't know Dohnaseek is technically immortal.

"W-What are you doing!?" she asks struggling to hold down the stalemate, Dohnaseek didn't say anything, he just kept slashing at Raynare who skillfully blocked.

Seeing an opportunity, Kalawarner looked over to Mittelt and nodded, the two summoned there light spears and charged at Dohnaseek. While he did notice them charging, Sasuke didn't care, the two stabbed Dohnaseek in the back and let him fall to the ground.

As they all stared at the defeated Dohnaseek they begin to open there eyes even more as his body begins to magically reform itself, _'Regeneration!?'_ the three thought in unison. But that was impossible, as he did not have the Twilight Healing Sacred gear.

"H-hey is it just me or…does he look a little dead?" Kalawarner pointed out, the other two nodded response. They felt is body is as cold as a winter night, not only that, with his body suddenly reformed he stood up and charged at them again.

They did the same plan, it was pointless to try anything else really. The three had pretty good teamwork despite being a low-class. Dohnaseek had no real chance against them, but as his body kept rejuvenating, it got hard and hard for the fallen angels.

**~One Hour Later**

An hour as passed ever since the Fallen Angels began fighting among themselves, they didn't really know any high energy costing abilities so the fight lasted for a long time. But, there's an end to everything, Raynare and her comrades are breathing heavily on the floor.

The three look up to Dohnaseek who is completely fine, they surely killed him over 100 times but seemingly his body came back together, it was a very fearful ability.

"Why…what happened…" Raynare says between heavy breathes, Dohnaseek seems to have an infinite supply of energy and is always throwing spears. Raynare looks over to her defeated comrades and sighs, this isn't the way she wanted to end life, she had to impress Azazel and become useful to him. She also had her eyes on someone else, who oddly had his eyes on her, but not in the same fashion.

"You pass," he suddenly says causing her to widen her eyes, she passed? She passed what? Before she could say anything, a coffin slowly rises from the ground and captures Dohnaseek.

"W-what?" Raynare asks aloud before suddenly collapsing.

After that went down Sasuke evaluated their strength and concluded that they were worth something, although they are extremely weak right now, they could penitently be as strong. If he could estimate correctly they could become at least low-level Jounin, although in this world that rank could be something much smaller.

Sasuke was surprised to see she had come to school today, she hadn't paid too much attention to him today, she still had her eyes on Issei, except her eyes were more narrowed, and had determination in them. Whatever was coming, Sasuke lit the sparked for the fuse.

**~Sasuke**

Sasuke now sits upon the stairs of the Shrine and looks down at the city, the rain is active but he simply directs it not to go on to him. Keeping an eye on the city is one way to make sure nothing happens to Akeno.

Akeno is supposedly sleeping, normally he would be sleeping with her but once he felt Raynare's chakra out within the city he immediately had to get up. However, he failed to notice that Akeno is also not sleeping, instead she is simply watching him from afar.

As he stairs off into the city he feels a familiar energy, suddenly drop, to death levels. Sasuke looks in the direction of the Park and can feel that for whatever reason, Hyoudou Issei, has died.

_'This is perfect.'_ He though coldly.

**~With Issei**

_'W-wha…'_ Issei was unable to finish his sentence, the person who he actually had fallen in love with, killed him. It may have been odd to fall in love with someone on the first date, but Issei was young, and Raynare was an attractive young woman.

Raynare didn't say anything, she was still fearing whatever happened with Dohnaseek was Kokabiel's doing, I mean he is known for torturing people in vile ways, and using their comrades against them is one of them. She unleashes her wings and fly's off back to the church.

While flying she looks down and sees Sasuke slowly walking towards the direction of Issei, but he purposely does not acknowledge the flying Raynare in hopes she would assume he's just another average human. She ignores him and hopes that Kokabiel does not send Dohnaseek at them again. It wouldn't be wrong to think it is Kokabiel since he has been terrorizing Raynare and her friends for a while, but to have an ability such as that, anyone would fear him.

Sasuke approached Issei's corpse in neutral eyes, seeing him dead isn't much of a surprise, not that Sasuke really cared for Issei_.__'She killed him for a reason,'_ the reason is obviously, he had a sacred gear. But the Rinnegan couldn't pick that up, I mean how did Raynare even know that?

It was confusing, but Sasuke didn't care. The most powerful thing he has encountered in this world was either Kokabiel or Baraqiel, but he will soon find out the true meaning of power within this world.

"Kamui," Sasuke uttered before Issei's body was swirled into another dimension. Sasuke has a plan on what to do with Issei, he wants to know why he's so special, and why he has even caught Rias staring at him for a while.

It's not that he's jealous, it's just if Issei is something that can be a use to Sasuke in the future he wants to know now so he can come over to his side.

**~Rias**

The running water from a shower comes to a close and out Rias emerges. She strangely lives in the O.R.C, although she had wanted to live in the Shinto Shrine alongside Sasuke. That was quickly thrown out when he had somehow managed to push her of the Shrine, without actually touching her.

She gets into her pajamas and approaches her bed, but she oddly feels something within the room. Curious, she walks out into the main room and panics on sight.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" a boy with brown hair is lying on the sofa with a huge gash through his heart, Sasuke didn't even cleanup the blood he just sent Issei's body to Rias.

As she calms down she feels there is something powerful emitting from Issei, as if he holds something very powerful. Now having mischievous though, Rias takes out Pawn pieces and approaches Issei's dead body.

**~Later on**

Sometimes when Sasuke feels uneasy he doesn't go to school, while Akeno and Rias constantly remind him that school is important he scoffs it off and sends a clone to do his petty work.

The Rain at will technique runs through the city almost every day, he makes it a habit of keeping it off during the weekends to have people not really notice.

His eyes widened as he feels a new presence, one that he has felt in the past but not a friendly one anymore.

**~Azazel Mansion**

The rich Azazel smirks amazingly as he stares at his new mansion; he has just now purchased a very expensive house in the city of Kuoh. Soon the conference between the three great factions was coming, and Azazel has been having an interest in this city for a long time.

Azazel looks up at the cloudy sky, the rain feels different to him, something about it is throwing him off, but he can't seem to find his answer. Before he could collect a sample of the water a voice startles the Grigori leader.

"Azazel," Sasuke says behind him, Azazel eyes shoot open for a second before returning to normal, he didn't feel Sasuke come near him, and he didn't sense a magic circle.

"Sasuke-kun, how did you know I was here?" he asks grinning, now that he thinks about it, Sasuke found him as soon as the rain dropped down. A coincidence? Azazel thinks not.

"What are you doing here, Azazel?" Sasuke asks in a neutral expression, his trust for Azazel was demolished after he never came to check up on Akeno once. He knew him and Baraqiel were close friends, best friends to be exact. So it was mysterious to not send his condolences for Baraqiel, or Shuri. When Sasuke's clan was killed, many people came to send their respects, almost the entire village, including the Hokage. Although it was all lie, a filthy lie.

"Ho? After all these years, that's the first thing you say to me?" he says in a sad tone. Unknowing to Sasuke, Azazel has had spies watch him, it was unknowing because these spies were humans, and Sasuke would never expect humans to work with the Grigori.

"Sasuke-kun how's Akeno doing?"

"Fine," he responds instantly.

Azazel sighs, "Sasuke-kun, why do you do what you do?" Azazel asks referring to Akeno, Sasuke eyes narrow. Was he seriously asking this? Is he this idiotic? Does he want to anger Sasuke?

No, he wants Sasuke to snap, and hopefully use some of that secret power he has. However, Sasuke could control himself, Azazel has tried doing this in the past.

"I will ask one last time, what are you doing here?" He asks in a demanding tone, if he refuses he would simply force him to tell, the Human path of the Rinnegan was another marvelous convenient technique.

"Well if you must know, I'm bored, and honestly, Earth is much more interesting than the underworld, Earth has people like you Sasuke." Azazel lied, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the conference.

_'Lie all you want Azazel, keep that up one day I'm going to kill you.'_

Sasuke feels like ripping out Azazels tongue, literally. Naraka has the ability to detect lies, and he knew Azazel was lying. Although, he was really good at hiding it.

Sasuke now has a plan, he would get Azazel to confess what he is doing. Even better, he would do it without Azazel finding out it was him.

**~ After school**

After the talk with Azazel, Sasuke quickly walked back to the Shrine in hopes of Akeno not being there, while that sounds cold, he is actually planning something for her but doesn't want to be a dobe and not have it completed by the time she sees it. That would just be stupid in his eyes.

Sasuke opens the door into his room and is greeted with a smiling Akeno, in any average Japanese males life, they could easily tell she is trying to act like a perfect housewife, although Sasuke doesn't know what she's trying to pull.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." she says walking up and wrapping her arms around his back, Sasuke rose an eyebrow but put his arms around her as well, if he doesn't she might think he doesn't like her anymore, that would be bad if she had those thoughts.

"Are you ok Akeno?" Sasuke ask carefully, he doesn't know for sure but he can tell something's off.

"Sasuke,"

"Yes?"

"Did you get a cat?" Oh yea, she never saw Kuroka, she has been wondering around only popping up when Sasuke was alone.

"Oh, yea, she was just wondering around one day."

"Why?"

"…"

Akeno pushed away from Sasuke to look into his eyes, while nothing was really wrong with him she felt something was wrong with him. As if he was in an eternal sadness, but he's not.

"You were lonely, is that why you adopted the cat?" she asks in a sad guilty tone, Sasuke didn't respond, it was true but it wasn't a huge deal. It wouldn't have mattered if he was alone or not, he will always be the same Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." guilt ran through her body like blood, it was eating her heart, to leave her precious love all alone, he may have saw her from time to time, but in the end, he was alone while she was not.

"I'm fine Akeno, you're happy and that means I'm happy." He said honestly, it was true, Sasuke was never in a particular 'good' mood whenever he was alone, but at the same time he wasn't in a sad one either, so it was completely neutral.

Akeno buried her face into his chest and embraced the hug, she had her eyes closed but kept remembering the things from the past, the promises he made, the things he told Shuri he would do to keep her happy, and the promise one day they would come together again.

"I almost forgot Sasuke, that you loved my oka-san, just as much as I did." One lone tear ran down her cheek, oh how she missed her mother, she wanted to see her again. Akeno wanted her mother to be there, she wanted her to witness Akenos happiness grow, her relationship Sasuke blossom, and hopefully for Akeno, to take things to another level.

"I wonder how your mother's going to react when she sees how much you've grown Akeno." He says smiling, Akeno smiled backed but didn't say anything.

However, Sasuke failed to notice one thing, Akeno didn't mention her father at all, in fact she hasn't spoken about him in years, Sasuke never really noticed, but perhaps Akeno knew something he did not. Something that if she knew Sasuke found out, he wouldn't take it lightly, oh no, he would go all out.

**(A.N Of course there's going to be a fight between Sasuke and Baraqiel :D)**

**~Night**

For whatever reason Sasuke could not sleep, as if something is trying to call him, or something is keeping him awake. He carefully removes Akenos arms from him and promises he'll be right back.

He walks down the halls and feels as if something is within the area, but the rain didn't catch it. Sasuke walks into the main dining room but was immediately tackled from behind.

Sasuke looks up at a very heated naked Rias, "What are you doing here?" he asks annoyed, if Akeno sees this it's going to be a hard time explaining.

"Have me…" she says slowly.

"…"

"You may have your way with me." She says almost embarrassed. Sasuke narrows his eyes, she came all the way here just for this, and even worse, it's insulting to believe he would ever want to have his way with her.

"Leave, I do not want you." He says coldly. Rias childish attitude kicks in, she has a major 'what!?' kind of look, it wasn't common for her to be denied by anyone, she was infamous throughout the world.

"Take me Sasuke, please." She's basically begging him. Sasuke has had many females due similar things, but not once have they begged.

Sasuke makes a heavy sigh, "What's wrong?" he asks almost reluctantly. Rias is just like Sakura, except she isn't useless.

Before Rias could answer, another magic circle formed in the room and out emerged Grayfia.

"Uchiha-san, I never would've thought you would go to such levels, to take advantage of Rias-sama in her time of need." She says cold as ever, Sasuke closes his eyes and pushes Rias off of him.

"Grayfia he refused me!" Rias said almost in a depressed tone, the strongest Queen nodded, she knew Sasuke isn't that type of person.

Feeling his breaking point, Sasuke finally snapped at the two for being such dobe's. It was the worst thing they can do, be girls, and be annoying.

"I don't care what's going on, just **get out"** He said darkly, the both were a bit fazed but complied, technically Sasuke doesn't own this area, but he is the protector of it, making him a complete resident.

**~Occult Research Club**

While Sasuke tried to forget what Rias had done the previous night, he knew something was going to come as he enters the club room. For one, Grayfia was oddly standing there, she didn't come to visit that often so it must've been something new.

Issei has been a bit less annoying now, dyeing to someone he loved really had an impact on him, in fact he was starting to act less perverted, but that quickly changed when he found out that the two beautiful onee-sama's are also devils. Sometimes Sasuke catches Issei staring at Akeno with thirsty eyes, while Akeno giggles Sasuke pretends to not notice, even though he wishes Issei would stop.

Koneko set idly next to Sasuke on the sofa, she wanted to hug him or interact with him in anyway but she knew today was not going to be a happy one, Riser Phoenix had come to the Gremory Household in the past before, it was never a pleasant sight. If Sasuke actually cared for Rias's well-being then he would've taken 'care' of Riser long ago, but he never met him.

Rias was just about to say something to everyone but suddenly as she spoke a surge of heat ran through the room. Before them, a Phoenix magic circle came from the floor.

"Ah, the human world, what a disgusting place for a noble like me." Riser Phoenix said as he inhales a deep breath. Everyone's eyes narrowed, Riser wasn't a friendly type of guy, he was one of those guys that take things without asking, and Rias just so happened to be one of them. "Rias, my darling, why do you stay in this foul world?" Riser asked looking at his Fiancée.

"What are you doing here, Riser?" Rias said in a dark venomous tone, she had hated Riser ever since day one of meeting him. He had always bragged to the other devils on how one day he would claim Rias, that he would make her his, and for that reason Rias hates him the most.

"I have come to take what is mine, Rias." Issei was about to say something loudly, but Sasuke quickly saved him. If anyone was going to say anything, it would be him, "Don't speak, dobe." Sasuke said quietly, quiet enough to where only Issei could here.

"I am not marrying you Riser." Rias spit those words out like venom, it actually meant a lot. She was basically saying that Riser was not worthy, despite being a fellow noble. It was a shatter to his pride as a Phoenix, and as a man.

"You will my Rias, and it will be a dream for you." He promised.

Rias looks over to Sasuke with red cheeks and glowing eyes, "I already have my dream…" she said causing Riser to snicker and look over to Sasuke.

The worst thing you can do to someone, is not to narrow your eyes or mad dog them, but to pretend they're not there. Sasuke wasn't even looking at Riser, he was staring out the windows with disinterested eyes.

"With him!? With that human!?" he asked in sheer disbelief, it wasn't uncommon for Pure blooded devils to fall for humans, or beings of another race. It was inevitable, one day there will no longer be pure blooded as they constantly mix with humans.

The Uchiha clan was lucky, they never allowed anyone to be affiliated with someone from another clan, even when they were together in Konohagakure.

"You! Pathetic human! What's your name?" he demanded.

"…"

"Well!?"

"…"

"You dare to ignore me!?" Riser said shocked, most people feared him, he was a noble and an immortal being, but in Sasuke's eyes, the word 'Immortal' has different meaning.

"I'm talking to you, worm." Sasuke now had it, this man clearly didn't know what ignoring meant.

"I know you're talking to me, I just thought you were smart enough to understand that I'm ignoring you, dobe." Sasuke mocked the high-class devil. He refocused his attention back to the window and closed his eyes, he wished Riser would do some action to him, just so he has a reason to kill him.

_'Amazing!'_ the fan girls Akeno and Rias thought as they stared at Sasuke with eyes filled with love and desire.

"I have a suggestion," Grayfia said causing Riser to hold his words back, "Why don't Rias-sama and Riser-sama contest in a rating game?" she suggested causing Riser to laugh.

"Grayfia-sana, you must be joking, Rias's pathetic peerage against this!" Suddenly another magic circle formed which revealed numerous figures. The figures were greatly admired by Issei, although no one paid any attention to him. Riser had his main focus on Sasuke, he knows Sasuke could care less about this marriage proposal. Sasuke looked at Riser, he didn't care that he called Rias or Issei pathetic, but what really angered him was the fact that he called Akeno and Koneko pathetic.

Riser saw this and smirked_,__'Gotcha,'_ he thought.

"You should watch who you're referring to, I don't care if you call me pathetic…but you will **not** refer to these two." He warned, Akeno and Koneko held their hearts and blushed, for Sasuke to defend someone was rare, although he always did it for Akeno when she wasn't around.

Rias smiled, "I accept the rating game." She declared, Riser laughed.

"If you wish to be humiliated that badly Rias, then I accept as well, but on one condition," Riser said looking at Sasuke.

He pointed his finger, "That boy will be on your side as well." Now that was probably the most stupid thing anyone could've done. In fact Sasuke probably wouldn't have even involved himself with this whole 'rating game', he would've normally declined, but he has his pride. Plus, Akeno is here, and he has to look fearful for anyone else who tries to harm her, or her coming mother.

"Then it is settled, in two weeks the match will begin." Grayfia declared, Riser didn't say anything else, he kept his gaze on Sasuke who matched his. Within a flash the entire Riser peerage was gone and back to the underworld.

Grayfia also went back to inform Sirzech, who will be thrilled to see a way out of her marriage contract, he hated it just as much as Rias did, and it was actually her father that planned it all out. But both brother and father will be excited to here that Uchiha Sasuke will be once again battling another noble, for the sake of keeping Rias.

Although that's not what Sasuke is thinking.

**~One week later****In the Mountains**

The Gremory peerage thought it would be best to train in a remote location safe from the city, training was going to be the most prioritized thing before the fight.

Sasuke agreed to train them but during the second week, he would wait after the first to they all could personally go against each other. Then his own brutal training would come, he had a few things to show them.

"So what training will be doing Uchiha-san?" Kiba asked, getting nods from everyone else. Sasuke had a special way of training them, they wouldn't be going against him, but themselves. It was a method of being to overcome yourself.

"Each of you will go into a different direction and you will come across these." He held a red card with seals written on it. Everyone was a bit confused, they all assumed Sasuke would training individually with them. Akeno was the most disappointed, she loved training with Sasuke, mainly because he only trained with her, and he would always show her some lightning ability which she was fascinated with.

"This will help you overcome your own weakness." He said closing his eyes, "Now scatter, and don't return unless you have the card." He ordered the peerage. Everyone went out their own way and were a bit confused but did without question, Sasuke has proven to be someone with authority, and no one wanted to challenge that.

Sasuke waits until everyone has left and then begins to make hand seals.

"Kyōmen Shūja no Jutsu (Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique)" Sasuke utters.

**(A.N. For those who don't remember, this was used during the Gaara Retrieval Arc, when Team Guy had to fight clones of themselves, but they were stronger.**

**~With Issei**

Issei's progress has gone fairly well for being in the first weak, he has learned dragon shot and his twice critical. His boost can go up a fair amount without overall exhaustion.

Issei goes along his path and comes across a red seal on a tree, seeing it he slowly removes it and waits for something to happen.

While staring at the card Issei sighs and decides to head back, the whole point of this was to grab it so if that's it then…

As Issei turns around he sees something odd, it wasn't another devil or Sasuke, but rather another version of himself. Issei's eyes widen, 'This must be the training.' He thought obviously. Issei summons his boosted gear dragon claw and charges his clone.

His clone does the something as well except he is able to boost his strength, Issei raised an eyebrow, he was seriously going to use all of his power just for one exchange then Issei would easily have this battle.

But he didn't know the clone possesses more energy and stamina then Issei did, which is why he will be able the handle the multiple Boosts without feeling a slight feeling of tiredness.

The clone surprised Isse by using a high level of speed and appeared right before him, instantly the fake Issei punched the original with great strength causing Issei to fly back and fall to the ground.

"What?" He asked in disbelief, he may know his boosts, but he didn't know how to use speed all that well, but the punch was massive, and it **hurt.**

**"Heh, you think you can beat me? You're pathetic."****The fake Issei mocked, causing the original to narrow his eyes.****"How can you become the Harem-king being so weak? You do realize you are the Red Dragon Emperor, correct?"**

Issei ignored the insult and boosted some of his own energy, he now felt determination, and was ready to destroy this clone version of himself. 'Let's do this, Ddraig!' he said to his dragon partner who agreed.

[Be careful partner, I have never seen this technique before, that Uchiha kid is something else.] Never in his entire existence has the Welsh dragon seen such an ability, to clones oneself for the purpose of training, it was impressive.

[BOOSTx4] The clone's gauntlet said causing Issei to widen his eyes, the next thing he felt was a surge of pain running through his body, he looks down and sees the smirking clone running his hand into Issei's stomach.

**"How can you beat me? I'm stronger than you."**

Issei fell to the ground and held his stomach_,__'I have to beat you…'_ Issei says to himself slowly getting up, he surprises his clone by faking his agony and goes for a kick to his stomach. The clone grinned and grabbed Issei's leg, Issei tried to regain himself but was thrown across the forest, he crashes in a few trees but was still ok.

**"You know what, I'll become the Harem-King, and I'll laugh at you. You can't even comprehend to me, you're weak, even Uchiha-san thinks your worthless. He's stronger than you, smarter than you, and even will one day have Buchou."**

Uchiha, that last name angers Issei, he is something that Issei envies. Issei knows Sasuke is stronger than him, smarter than him, and gets more girls than Issei does. While Issei gets none, Sasuke already has a harem and is currently unaware of it.

Issei gets up and readies his gauntlet, he found his reason for fighting, a reason to get stronger.

"I know he is stronger than me…smarter than me…

But I will become stronger than him! And I will I have Buchou! I will defeat Uchiha-san!"

[BOOSTx8] Isseis gauntlet says, the clones eyes to widen but it was too late, Issei appeared before his clone and punch him the air. Issei then opened his claw and faced his clone one last time.

"Dragon Shot!" he says before the crimson red energy shoots out engulfing and ultimately killing, his better clone. Issei smiles and realizes he defeated him, but even he has his limits, he closes his eyes and has a victorious slumber.

**~Koneko**

The poor neko wasn't fairing off too well against her clone. The clone was undoubtedly stronger and faster than Koneko, which made her think if she was really able to defeat her. Her clone however, had something Koneko did not, while she possesses great strength she had something which Koneko envied greatly. The clone had a larger chest area than Koneko did, unlike Koneko, her clone was not flat chested.

**"...Weak…"** her clone uttered blocking a punch from Koneko, it wasn't common for her punches to be blocked, but since it was herself she couldn't be too surprised.

"…!..."

**"Flat chests…are sinners…flat chests…cannot have Sasuke…"** The clone mocked Koneko who narrowed her eyes, she flew back and hit the ground again. Koneko jumped into the air and was about to strike her clone down but was suddenly kicked in the stomach.

The white cat flew back slamming into trees and eventually feel to the ground defeated. How can she beat her clone? It was impossible.

Koneko looks over to her right and sees a large amount of crimson red energy being launched out into the sky,_'Isse-senpai.'_ She uses her nature energy and could easily tell that Issei had defeated his own clone.

Koneko gets back up and narrows her eyes once more, she knew how she will beat her clone, it will be the same way she will eventually beat Rias and Akeno. It was true she envied those two for being prettier than her, but most of all, because they had extremely large chest areas.

"I will grow…" she said causing the clone to narrow her eyes. "I will grow…and become better than those two…then I will be his bride!" she said once again jumping high into the air.

As she readied her punch she sees the kick that was originally used to stop her, although this time she used her free hand and push it away. Koneko made contact with her clone's stomach.

Koneko slammed her fist and all of her energy into the clone creating a massive devastating crater to form.

**~With Rias**

**"What kind of weak thinking was that? You pale in comparison to onii-sama."** Rias's clone mocks the original, there battle was a bit more risk than the others, mainly because whoever gets hit by the power of destruction first, looses.

_'I have to try it.'_ Rias says as she begins charging energy into her sphere, this was Rias's own special attack, not even her brother knows this, although he would easily be able to go against it.

"Extingu-" she was cut when the energy she was trying to control suddenly exploded causing Rias to fall down. It was difficult for her to control her Power of Destruction, unlike her brother she didn't train that much as child, as she was mainly more into having fun.

**"Ufufufu, even Akeno can handle her own power, how are you going to compare to her when Sasuke finally chooses? I should just kill you and prove to him that I'm worthy."** The clone said causing Rias to narrow her eyes.

She feels a surge of energy behind her, she turns around and notices that Issei has defeat his clone, _'Good job Isse-kun.'_ Now with her Pawn being able to defeat his clone, she knew she could also do it.

Rias begins charging her energy one last time.

"Extinguished Star!" She yells as the sapphire begins slowly moving towards her clone, the clone began to laugh, this attack was slow and she could easily dodge it.

**"You really thin-"** Suddenly her body beings moving towards the sphere, **"W-what!?"** her body is suddenly being attracted to the power of destruction, as if it possess gravitational powers.

As the sphere begins moving closer towards the clone, the clone is slowly being moved closer to the Sphere. Rias smirks but is having a tough time trying to control the energy.

Soon the clone finally was sucked into the power of destruction, making one last scream in hopes to curse the original right before she dies.

**~Kiba**

Kiba doubtfully had the most determination than anyone else, he already had his reason to fight and wasn't going to let anyone else interfere with it. He is grateful to Sasuke for providing such intense training, he is fairly struggling against his clone.

"**How do you expect to inflict your revenge, when you are so weak?"** his clone asked Kiba who summons a flame coated sword. Kiba narrows his eyes.

"I will kill anyone who tries to stop me, I can defeat you, I know I can." Kiba says using his speed to try and catch his clone off guard. While this didn't work the clone summoned a water coated sword. The two caught in a stalemate, Kibas fire sword was being out powered by the clones water sword.

_'I can beat him like this, I need to try something new.'_

For a moment Kiba stops and remembers the words Sasuke told him before he began the fight.

_'You can let your revenge take over you, but you will never complete that revenge by yourself, always remember your friends, and never let them get hurt, only then can you achieve power.'_

Kiba looks over to the area of his comrades, they have all defeated there clones and are in perfect health, now ready Kiba begins charging his clone with one last attempt at victory.

"Sword Birth!" he yells as he crashes down at his clone. His clone feels something beneath begin to rise. Then a surge of pain ran through him as her stares into Kiba's eyes.

**"Heh, so you learned it."** The clone said as he now fades away into nothingness.

**~Akeno**

Akeno was struggling the most, out of anyone in the peerage she was the strongest. Her clone was clearly on middle-class devil status as was Akeno, but something was different with the clone. She had a saddened look on her face as she easily out powers the original in lightning power.

**"It's sad…"**

"?"

**"After all these years you spent with Sasuke, you are still nothing but a disappointment, he taught you that Kirin move yet you still have to muster it, but at least you tried. It just goes to show that you were never meant to have his hospitality."**

That hurt.

"…"

**"Not only that, he is going off with Rias and other girls. I wonder what oka-san would say. Sasuke even promises that you two will be together again, isn't he the sweetest? He's also serious about that."** The last part confused Akeno, it's not like he had the ability to revive the dead or anything…right?

Akeno is zapped by a bolt of holy lightning and flinches in pain, she looked at the ground in sadness, _'Am I really a disappointment?'_ she thought sadly, she had spent many times training in the underworld but was always doing things with Rias, and so she lacked a lot. Sasuke told her to become stronger but completely forgot when he was no longer with her in the underworld.

**~Flashback**

As Sasuke walks away from a defeated Vali, Akeno runs up to him and looks at him shyly. "Sasuke I heard what you said to Vali…"

"…"

"Since I'm weaker than he is does that mean…you don't recognize me?" she says sadly not daring to face his disappointed eyes.

"Hm, I suppose." He says bluntly, Akeno looks down in shame. Sasuke pats her head slowly, "But one day, you will become strong, and I will recognize you."

"Really?" she asks still believing he is just trying to make her feel better.

"Really. You will become a stronger lightning user than I, and eventually I will envy your own skills." He says smiling. Akeno gained a new smile and grabbed Sasukes hand.

"I will become strong Sasuke." She declares, Sasuke nods and walks with Akeno back to Baraqiel.

**~End Flashback**

"That's right…" Akeno says lifting her head up and narrowing her eyes.

**"Hm?"**

"I still have to impress him…and make sure no one else gets him!" she says before suddenly disappearing. The clone looked around but couldn't sense her at all.

Before the clone could do anything else she looks down and sees a hand running through her chest. The hand was none other than Akeno's and was coated by yellow holy lightning.

"Chidori."

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke looks around and sees Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Rias. He is fairly impressed with Issei being the first to defeat his clone, Sasuke then looks in the distance and feels that Akeno has just now won.

_'I'm impressed, Akeno.'_ He says in his mind. A small smile forms on his face, she has progressed so well. Sasuke just wishes Baraqiel was here to see her so strong.

**(A.N End)**

**Alright so that's that. There wasn't any guest reviews so none really to answer. Feel free to review if you have any ideas/suggestions.**

**Indra's Susanoo: **He is able to change the form into anything he wishes, so he basically compacted the Full Susanoo into one gauntlet, which is why it was so durable.

**Asia: **She will come next chapter.

**Kuroka: **She will come next chapter as well.

**This was beta'd by KillerKlown12, so thanks to him.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed it helps a lot, I would not continue if I didn't have the support I do.**

*****UPDATE* Hm, If Sasuke gains some ability from the DxD world what should it be? Like if his Susanoo managed to gain a new thing, perhaps a special crossbow? Or a Sword? I don't know throw some idea.****


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd or Naruto.**

**After watching the recent Naruto episode, I was very interested in making a sort of OC person, now hear me out. The person isn't really an OC, he is actually Silvanus, the Roman God of Nature and Woods. I want to add him just for the purpose of fighting Sasuke lol, he will side with the Khaos Brigade and his abilies could be Hashirama's, but eh, If you think it's good let me know.**

**Alright sorry for late upload, Beta was currently busy so eventually I just decided to upload it unbeta'd. If it's really bad I'll ask my beta to proof it then reupload, but I don't think it's too bad.**

***EDIT* For some reason, this is in all bold on my iPhone, but on my computer its in normal text, sorry of this is happening, Honestly it says in normal text but for some people its in ALL bold. **

**Last Night in the mountains**

A tired Sasuke slowly wakes up from his slumber in the mountains, today was the final night before the rating game would start tomorrow. For some odd reason he couldn't sleep, although there is a peaceful Akeno next to him slumbering perfectly fine. Akeno sometimes argue that she cannot sleep unless she is accompanied by Sasuke, which is a lie, she only uses it when he leaves to go do something.

Sasuke walks around the resort for a while, as he walks around he stumbles upon a lone Rias staring off into the night sky. She had a frown on her face but instantly turned it upside down when she looked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she says passively, it was pretty late out, he would normally assume everyone would be sleeping.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked in a neutral tone. Rias would've been delighted to hear that tone in a concern or worry, but Sasuke knew that's what she wanted, and the last thing Sauke wants is for her to become even more clingy.

"I'm just happy, too happy to sleep." She said in a child-like voice. Sasuke walks over and stares into the sky alongside her, he knew that wasn't the only reason why she was staying up, and Sasuke was a curious person.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, who do you see me as?" she suddenly asks ruining the peaceful silence.

"What do you mean?" Isn't it obvious? She's Rias, her personality defines her.

"I am a High-Class Noble devil from the Gremory Clan, that is why I have so many followers and people who like me for that reason." She said lifting up her large breasts. Sasuke sighed, she may be a high-class, but she isn't the smartest person.

"And? You're Rias, why should I judge you just by your status." Rias 's eyes widened, "You're the Rias who cares for her peerage and friends, a good person with a good heart, you will have a happy life. I admire you for that." He didn't want to say it, but Rias is a good person. She isn't selfish, careless, and deeply wishes to protect and bond with her peerage, as if there family to her.

"I…"

"I was once in a…similar situation, but it was simple, prove to them that there not what you think, don't let your name describe you, let you, describe you." He said in a low tone. Rias's heart fluttered and she quickly walked over to Sasuke, before he could react he felt soft sensation on his chest. Rias was hugging him as if her life depended on it, but she was not sad, she was as happy as she can be. Finally, someone she admires that sees her as something more than just a name.

The Uchiha name meant something, it symbolized power and strength, something Sasuke did not achieve until he was older in life, but he showed the world. He showed the world that the 'dark' or 'cold' Uchiha can be the exact opposite. He died protecting the person who was saving the world, and in the Naruto world, he became a hero, a hero who changed the Uchiha name by his own actions.

Rias released Sasuke and begins to walk away, she had a small blush on her face but still wanted to chat with Sasuke. Suddenly gaining courage, she turned around and faced him with confidence, "Sasuke-kun," she says.

"Hm?"

"Would it be ok if…I asked you something personal?" It normally depended on what it is, Sasuke's glad she asked that instead of her question, so he decided to be nice and let her ask. He nodded and smiled.

"What does Akeno mean to you? I mean, I felt bad for separating you two…I actually felt… horrible. It's just how did you two come together? You two are so…close…_I envy her_…" she said the last part quietly, quiet enough so that Sasuke couldn't hear.

That question rang in his head, Akeno meant…Sasuke didn't even know. She was a friend, for sure, she was his best friend. But was she more? Sasuke knew that he had to protect her, he made a promise to her mother, plus he has gotten attached over the years, and it's only natural for that to happen.

"Akeno is…"

"Ara Ara, Sasuke-kun cheating on me while I sleep." Akeno says walking up, Sasuke managed to avoid asking the question but didn't stop him from thinking about it.

"What are you still doing up?" he asks as if they were still children, she would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and go off looking for Sasuke, who was always training somewhere.

"Fufu, you know I can't sleep without you, _my _Sasuke." she says in a very luscious seductive tone. Sasuke oddly, makes a small laugh, which catches both the females attention, Rias has never seen Sasuke laugh, let alone smile. Akeno has seen Sasuke laugh many times, but it's been along time.

"That's right," he said still having small chuckles. He walks over to Akeno and grabs her hand, he has a smile and does not look back at Rias. As they walk Sasuke looks over to the sweet looking Akeno, she is yawning cutely but is happy to be alongside her love.

~**Bed Room**

While Akeno is clinging onto Sasuke tightly, he notices that she is a trembling a bit. She has done this many times in the past but Sasuke had a way to sooth her worry.

Sasuke cuffs her cheek and smiles at her, he is unable to sleep because the question still rang in his head. He also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he answered the question. Akeno begins to tremble a bit more, but Sasuke still smiles, he moves his head closer and places one small little kiss on her forehead.

'_I guess I never really thought of it, until now._' Akeno now begins to calm down and go back to her peaceful slumber.

"Everything…you mean everything to me..."

**Kuoh Academy**

The peerage gathered themselves within Kuoh Academy, except it was not Kuoh Academy. The rating game would be fought in a separate world designed to resemble Kuoh Academy. Many people gathered for this event, even servants left their posts just to observe the fight, the fight from Sasuke and Sairaorg may have not been witnessed, but the news of his defeat ran through the Underworld, and everyone wanted to witness the Uchiha fight another Noble.

"Buchou, shouldn't we be leaving for the rating game?" Issei asked causing Sasuke to face palm.

"The rating game will be here, this is now an alternate world, designed to resemble Kuoh Academy." She said.

'_Did he really think we were just sitting here for no reason?' _Sasuke asked himself amazed that Issei could be so delusive. _'He's just like Naruto.' _Sasuke also says, but that wasn't always a bad thing. Maybe one day he could be compared to him, but for now that would be a long way.

[Greetings everyone,] A voice rang throughout the area including to the spectators.

[My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I will be the arbiter of the rating game between Rias-sama and Riser-sama.] She said in a distant voice. [The objective of this rating game is to eliminate their fellow King Pieces.]

Grayfia then waited a few seconds to ready herself, [Riser-sama has also requested that Rias-sama…use a human by the name of Uchiha Sasuke to participate on her side.] After this lots of cheering went on, mainly by the female spectators and few grunts by the male ones.

Unknowing to Sasuke, there are a few people who came to the game just to see him, a few people are pondering over the fight between Sairaorg.

~Spectators

Lord Bael stands upon his own special section of the spectators view, away from anyone else and there constantly cheering. He has been curious about Sasuke ever since having the new of his eldest son's defeat. He didn't care too much about Sairaorg, or that he was defeated, he was interested to see that someone had managed to beat him. Not even Lord Bael's other children were able to match Sairaorg, despite having the Power of Destruction. To make things worse, he is a human.

"What is it Sirzech?" Bael says using his mighty deep voice.

"Curious about the boy, Oji-sama?" Sirzech asks smirking, he knows Bael has a huge interest in Sasuke.

"No, I am simply confused on how a human was able to…

He hates admitting this, he takes a heavy sigh.

…defeat the next King of Hell." It was true, when Lord Bael passes away, his son Sairaorg will become the next King. Lord Bael has never wanted him to become the King due to his eldest son not having inherited the Power of Destruction, instead inheriting his mother's Lion-taming abilities, which is utterly useless in Lord Bael's mind.

Sirzech smirk fell, he doesn't like it when Lord Bael speaks ill of his son, and it was horrible to think just because he didn't inherit his power that he resorted to sending his son and ex-wife to the outskirts to live in solitude.

"Go Duck-tan!" Serafalled cheered using her child filled voice. Sirzech laughed while the King of Hell sighed.

~**O.R.C**

[I hereby, begin the rating game.] Grayfia announce before more cheering began running through the attire. Sasuke already had a plan ready, to him this was simple.

"I will remain here and guard Rias, the rest of you go." Sasuke said causing gasps between everyone.

"But Uchi-" Kiba tried to protest but was immediately put down.

"You will all go off and fight, when the time comes I will deal with Riser." Everyone now understood what he meant, they learned from training that Sasuke was very superb in leading, fighting, and outsmarting people.

With that, everyone nods and heads in the separate directions, some were together but they all had an area to cover. Rias looked to Sasuke with confusion, she's surprised he isn't going with Akeno or Koneko.

"Are you not going to watch them fight?" she asks confused.

"Of course I am." Sasuke then holds out his hands, out of nowhere two crows flew through the window and landed on his shoulders. He looked at them and nodded, they were to watch Akeno and Koneko fight, as well as if there in sudden danger, a clone of Sasuke will come out of the crows.

**~With Kiba **

Kiba unsheathes his sword as he feels multiple presences stalking him in the forest, his objective was to make sure that they couldn't be flanked from behind when they confront Riser. As he walks around he avoids many deathly traps which are probably against the rules, but then again, no one really follows all the rules of the rating game.

"Hm, this isn't the one, but he is sure a cutie." A female voice was spoken in the dark forest. Kiba immediately turns around and sees three figures staring at him with grins. They are obviously cocky and overconfident in their abilities, simply believing since it is a 3 on 1, that they can have an easy win.

The one that was speaking had short purple hair and was wearing some sort of maid outfit, although mainly used for things other than being a maid. Next to her was another female wearing the same thing except had long brown hair, and following up was a girl who barely had anything other than a bra and underwear.

"Let's go, Shuriya, Marion." The one known as Burent said to her comrades. They both nodded and directly charged Kiba.

~**Issei and Koneko**

Before the battle Sasuke instructed Koneko to go along side Issei, while she complained that he is nothing more than a pervert, Sasuke agreed, but also said that he has a good heart, and that's what really mattered. Together the two went into the gym and cleared out that area before approaching Riser.

"Well, well, unfortunate we didn't get the one Riser-sama was interested in." Issei and Koneko turn around and see a young woman with brown hair. She was wearing a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black low-heeled shoes. Her qipao is open at the chest area, revealing much of her large breasts.

Normally Issei would be going insane over the fact that a girl would wear such clothing, but he was drilled by Sasuke to put those thoughts away until after the fight, and everyone is safe. But being who he is, Issei couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Issei-senpai, I will fight her, you fight them." She instructed, Koneko always knows if someone is around her due to the ability to sense them using Senjutsu. Issei quickly turns around and see five figures staring at him with vicious eyes.

There were two pairs of twins, as well as a blue haired girl wielding wooden staff. They also had disappointed looks on their faces, as if they wanted to see someone else other than Koneko or Issei.

"Ha, looks like we were unlucky, c'mon, Ni, Li, and you two also, lle, Nel." The girl known as Mira said to her fellow pawns.

~**Akeno**

"Oh, it's just you, Lightning Priestess." Yebelluna mocked as Akeno tried to sneak up on her, it was a valiant attempt, but the Bomber Queen had many traps ahead of that were easily unreadable. Akeno then transformed into her normal fighting attire, which was just the traditional miko attire.

"Fufufu, I heard rumors that you had always wanted to fight me in the past, are you perhaps, not a masochist?" she asked with a very sadistic look in her eyes. Yebelluna got prepared herself and only sighed, she had actually been wanting to fight someone else as well.

She put up her most lewd face and made the most seductive move with her lips, "I actually wanted to devour that gorgeous man." She said in a tone which rivaled Akeno's. The Lighting Priestess narrowed her eyes, someone wanted _her _Sasuke? No, that will never happen, and Akeno will defend her position as top with her life.

Before Akeno could do anything she quickly notices Yebelluna waving her wand, eyes wide open Akeno feels a small ball of magic being thrown at her, quickly she dodges and watches on how the ball mildly explodes. She let her anger get the best of her, and almost paid the ultimate price.

"Chidori Senbon!" Akeno utters before sending her yellow holy lightning senbons at Yebelluna, Yebelluna panicked, since her lightning was coated with holy aura and lightning, it caused greater damage to her being a devil.

A few senbons sliced through Yebellunas skin but was overall fine, she seems to be skilled in using her wings to fly. After a few moments of those two battling it out with lightning bolts and fire bombs, Yebelluna finally sees an opening and goes for an attack.

Quickly she grabbed her wand, "Kasai no bakudan (Fire Bombs!)" she said before multiple balls of fire begin shooting out of her wand and headed directly at Akeno.

Akeno panicked, it was physically impossible for someone on her skill level to dodge that many, but she did not fret, all she has to do, is remember the things Sasuke told her when they were training.

~**Flashback**

"Ara ara, it makes me wet seeing you so hard on me, Sasuke-kun." Akeno says breathing heavily, it is there first day of training and overall, Sasuke isn't impressed. While everyone else has passed out from exhaustion, Akeno has tried her best to stay and meet Sasuke's standards.

"You're going against the Queen, you need to be strongest." Sasuke said sternly, although he was impressed with her attempt to get stronger. However, he fails to notice the reason why she is getting stronger is not just too simply be stronger, but to be able to fight alongside him. She wants to be able stand next to him when he fights Riser, or anyone else strong. She does not want to sit in the back and be shielded by Sasuke any longer.

"Even if I beat her, she will use the Phoenix tears, and her explosives are huge weakness, to anyone." She tried pointing the faults in Sasukes reasoning, although to Sasuke, this whole ordeal was to make Akeno and Koneko stronger, he can care less about Issei and Kiba. Sasukes relationship with Kiba hasn't really been a complete friendly one, Sasuke constantly tried to help Kiba through his vengeance, with some of it going through, but he will always have that dark side to him.

"Then you will beat her again, and again, and again. She is not immortal, and her explosives are weak to lightning." Akeno became confused at the end, she had never heard that before. But Sasuke, has fought someone who uses explosives as well, and already knows the weaknesses behind them.

"Just like how water is a counter to fire, lightning is a counter to explosives and Earth related attack. You will be able to defeat her without even giving her enough time to use those tears. Now, let's learn the new technique I have for you."

~**End Flashback**

Akeno narrowed her eyes, this was her last attack, since they are both low-class devils, there energy reserves are not that high, which is why they are both coming near the end of their battle so shortly.

She holds out both of her hands together and begins charging more of her lightning, after she slowly moved her hands apart from each other, causing a string of lightning to come in between the two sources. The string of lighting began to increase, as well as expand. With the energy at its fullest, it began to make bird like sounds.

"Chidori Nagashi (One Thousands Birds Current)!" the current was then shout from her palms eradicating the fire bombs before they could even explode, Yebelluna's eyes shot open as the lightning hit her directly, she begin to feel the holy lightning gradually pacing through her body and interacting with her nerves.

She tries to reach for the tears but soon realized she was completely immobile, Chidori Nagashi was designed to confused the enemy, to imply that it is a simple lightning attack then having the ability to electrocute signals from the nerves. Akeno taking advantage of this appeared before her opponent and kicked the purple haired beauty in the stomach. But as she was falling down the ground, Akeno failed to notice the one last card Yebelluna had pulled as she descended to the ground. She waves her wand and shoots a unique looking blue fire like bomb. This time however, it is not directed at Akeno, rather another group of people on Rias's side.

[Riser's Queen has been defeated.] Grayfia's voice rang out alerting everyone that the strongest piece has been defeated.

But before Akeno could go help another, she notices Yebelluna's final attempt at doing something before being defeated. The blue fire ball is compacted with a massive amount of energy and is headed straight towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!" Akeno yells out to try and warn her.

~**Outside the Gym**

Koneko hears her name being called by Akeno and immediately turns around. Using her senjutsu, she sees the fire bomb coming directly at her, with no time to dodge, she braced herself which could possibly leave her defeated, or perhaps, even dead.

The bomb hits the ground in front of her causing a massive fiery pit of hell to erupt in front of her, but before she could feel any of the agonizing pain, she feels calm warmth, along with the cool air brushing against her.

Koneko opens her eyes and notices she is no longer on the ground, but is rather being carried and is flying in the air. Sasuke knows how to fly due to his Deva Path, Koneko blushes as she is being held bridal style.

"Are you alright?" he asks concerned. Sasuke has an emotional relationship with Koneko, the sibling matter, which is what connects them together. Which is why Sasuke is also protective of Akeno, just like Koneko, they have all experienced similar pain, and Sasuke will do whatever he can to protect them.

Taking advantage of the situation, Koneko slowly nodded and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke sighed but let he do as she wished, he may have had his cold personality, but he couldn't deny how cute Koneko was.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei suddenly yells running at the two, he wanted to be the one to save Koneko, but cursed himself when Sasuke had suddenly beaten him.

~**Student Council Room**

A disappointed Riser sighs, he didn't expect his entire peerage to be defeated without the use of Sasuke. He was stunned to see his Queen defeated, but in the end they would all loose. Riser walks out of the council room to approach Rias, he knows he can defeat all of them, his immortality is what sets him above everyone else.

"Stay here Ravel, this will only take a few minutes." He said to his cousin, who is oddly in his peerage.

~**Rooftop **

Riser stares bored at Rias and her Peerage, there basically having a standoff but there is no Sasuke. Riser narrows his eyes at the Uchiha's insult, _'So, I have to crush these weaklings to get him.' _Sasuke was only going to come when needed, but he is observing Riser from afar. If his immortality is as legendary as people proclaim it to be, he will need more information on it.

"Well Rias, I suppose I did underestimate you. However, in the end, when it comes to me, you are all nothing. Now, be gone." Riser then began charging some of his fiery energy into his hands.

"Pyroclasm!" a medium sized gooey lava based technique shot out of Riser's hands at shocking speeds, everyone quickly got out of the way except for one slow Rias.

'_Buchou!'_ Issei being the person he is quickly jumped in front of Rias and boosted himself. The Pyroclasm instantly hit Issei causing him to ache in pain but was mostly in tact due to the durability his boosts gave him. Rias quickly grabbed Issei and held him close, she was fairly unskilled in perception, causing her to become off guard when Riser made a quick move.

"Issei-kun…" Rias says as she holds his body, he is no condition to fight after being hit by that.

"Are you ok….Buchou?" He mumbles Rias smiles at his courage and loyalty. She nods to him which lets him sigh in relief, he feels he did something right, and is happy to know he did it, and not Sasuke.

'_Now, for the queen.'_ Riser says aloud in his mind he directs his attention to a flying Akeno who is still staring at Issei. Riser opens his palm and slowly begins to rise it into the air, "Honō no hashira (Pillar of Flames)."

The next thing Riser felt was a horrendous kick from behind, before he could realize what happened he was sent flying down to the ground. But as he was beginning spiraled down a thought came to him, _'So, as long as I mess with the Queen you will always come.'_ Riser figured it out, Sasuke could care less about Rias, he only came from the direct insult he made towards Akeno, although she didn't care for the insult whatsoever.

"So if I can manage to hurt the Qu-" Riser suddenly stopped speaking and felt paralyzed as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. He didn't know what it was but those three tomoes were giving him an off chill, in fact it was starting to make him feel weary.

Sasuke appeared in front of Riser shocking him, Sasuke held out his palm and out of nowhere a sharp black rod came shooting through his palm and stabbed Riser in the shoulder.

All of a sudden, terrain before Riser suddenly changed from Kuoh Academy to something more hell-like. All of a sudden the sky turned red and the surround area became pitch black, Riser began to feel a bit weary as he stares at Sasuke.

Riser was about to say something until his mouth suddenly stroke open in pear shock, he looks around and notices he is no longer standing, but in fact, is somehow flying? No, he did not activate his wings, but as his mind is flying through the air he sees it. To make sure everything in his body is intact he places his hand on his waist...

Which is no longer there!

"GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in agony as his body was split in half by Sasuke's chidori. Although he didn't realize it was Chidori because he was trapped in a genjutsu.

Riser slowly rises from the ground, his body fully rejuvenating and yet another grin came across his face, "It's useless, nothing you can do can kill me, I am immo-"

"Amartesu." Sasuke utters, Riser became confused at his sudden statement, it was as if he was trying to end things right then and here. But before he could once again challenge Sasuke, he was brought to his knees when black flame erupted from legs.

As Sasuke is igniting Riser, Rias and her peerage come and surround the two, no one else can see it, but while Akeno is looking at Sasuke she sees a flashy image of a man standing behind him. As if he is with him, she recognized the man from that world Sasuke brought her into. Now that she has a closer look onto him, she notices the man could possibly be his brother, or his father. The man had a magnificent look to him, even more magnificent then Sasuke did in her eyes.

"W-what is this!?" he asked panicking of the sudden agonizing pain, for some reason his body is failing to regenerate, and worst of all, the flames aren't going away.

"The fire will burn you away faster than your body can regenerate, this is your end. You're rejuvenating weakness is that, the more it occurs, the slower it becomes, until eventually your body's cells cannot repair themselves any longer."

"Kisama! You planned this from the beginning! I will ki-" Riser was unable to finish his final words as the light in front of him suddenly diminishing, _'Is this really the end?' _he thought as he looks back on his life, his mistakes, _'I'm sorry girls…I'm sorry Yebelluna, it seems I forgotten my promise…and our dream…I'm so sorry..._'

~**Flashback Many Year Ago Phoenix Mansion**

"What's wrong, Riser-sama?" a young girl with purple hair and purple eyes asks. A young Riser looks to his Queen with a frown, he has just gotten some sort of engagement agreement for the future.

"I have to get married!" he yells stunned to believe that his wedding has always been appointed when he has never meant this 'Rias Gremory'. Yebelluna had a frown now as well, she didn't want Riser to marry some other girl, one that he never knew.

"Is she pretty?" she asks hoping she isn't prettier then herself.

"Yea, she's pretty…but not as pretty as you! Yebelluna-chan!" he says in a childlike voice. The young Yebelluna blushed and avoided her master's gaze. She was his first piece, and only so far.

"A-are you going to marry her?" she managed to mumble between stops. Riser smiled, she knows he isn't like his brothers.

"Nope! she will probably have someone else! Plus, I'm not like my idiot brothers, there monsters, I hate them." Riser said remembering the horrible things his brothers have done to woman, forcing them to join his peerage and joining there harems. He will never become like that…oh wait he actually became worse.

"You shouldn't say mean things about your family, Riser-sama." Yebelluna said causing Riser to curse.

"Tch, I'll never be them I promise, plus…I have someone else who I want to marry." He moved closer to Yebelluna, she blushed, "My dream to marry someone who makes me happy, Yebelluna-chan." Yebelluna moved slightly back but hit the wall.

Riser looked into her purple eyes and made the biggest smile anyone his age could do, "You make me happy, Yebelluna-chan."

**~End Flashback**

As Riser closes his eyes his final moments are actually gratitude, _'Thank you Uchiha Sasuke, for making me see the error of my ways, I guess it is my time to go now.'_

"Riser-sama?" a voice called to him, he recognized that voice as Yebelluna's quickly he shot his eyes open and became embarrassed at what he saw.

"Riser-sama, the rating game's over." His Knight Siris told him, Riser looked around and noticed Rias and her peerage were staring at him with smiles, it appears the Riser was in a genjutsu, and didn't know what was going on most of the time.

Riser focuses his attention to Sasuke who also staring at him with confused eyes, unknowing to everyone, Sasuke was the only person who knows what actually happened to Riser, "Thank you…" he said causing everyone to look at Sasuke.

"For what?" he asks in hopes everyone would lose focus on him. Riser had a small smirk but understood what he wanted. He slowly got up and told his peerage to follow.

"She's all yours, Sasuke-san." He said having a small laugh, Sasuke was confused but ignored it. His comment made Rias blush, and other females to narrow their eyes.

Seeing an opportunity, Rias quickly gets behind Sasuke and charges at him at immense speed, "Sasuke-kun!," she yells. Everyone turns around and sees Rias having her eyes closed, arms open, and lips ready for a juicy kiss. However, for some odd reason she is frozen in midair.

"Yes Rias?" he asks sighing, her valiant attempt to kiss him suddenly failed when she un froze in midair. She crashed to the ground and rubbed her head

"Mao! What was that Sasuke-kun?, I just wanted to remind you of your responsibility!" she says still in pain.

'_My responsibility?_' he thought confused.

**With the other spectators**

"Bring him to me, Sirzech." Lord Bael instructed his nephew. Sirzech grinned, this was a good thing for him. Since Sasuke is interacting more with devils he has a higher chance of becoming one, perhaps he will be lucky enough to enter Lord Bael's peerage as well.

"Lord Phoenix, that was quite a game, don't you agree?" Sirzech asked the head of the Phoenix clan. He was happy to see his son defeated, with the constant winning over the years.

"Hm, I'm glad to see my son realize that he cannot rely on our passive blood trait. If you wouldn't mind Sirzech, I would also not mind having Uchiha-san come and visit me." Lord Phoenix said with a smile.

Sirzech eyes lit up again, Sasuke is becoming famous throughout the underworld, with this many Nobles looking forward to their next encounters Sasuke surely become a popular one.

**~With Sasuke**

While Sasuke is being man handled by hungry females, he fails to notice Akeno slowly slipping away from the crowd. With Koneko holding him down, Serafall is on his back keeping his arms restrained, and for some odd reason, everyone is allowing Rias to try and keep Sasuke still.

Rias just simply wishes to show her 'appreciation' to Sasuke, he did just in fact save her from eternal torment. Being married to Riser would've just been a complete eternal night mare, a Tsukuyomi, if you will.

"Sasuke-kun you looked so magnificent!"

"Duck-tan is kawaii!"

"…Hero-senpai…"

Becoming frustrated, Sasuke quickly froze everyone's movements, causing them to be shocked. Sasuke then slowly made his way around them. Surprisingly, he had superb flexibility and was able to pass through some objects.

Using his Rinnegan, he is able to pinpoint everyone's location, easily, he was able to avoid the paths of Sirzech, Grayfia, and a Sairaorg. But what really made him panic, _'Akeno…_' he cannot feel Akeno, her energy was always being tracked if Sasuke didn't know where she was.

Quickly, he grabbed another magic circle icon, he stole these from Rias one time just in case for a situation like this. He poured some of his chakra into the paper and out came before him a Gremory Magic Circle.

**Shrine**

Unlike last time, Sasuke was able to teleport to the exact place he wanted to. Wasting no time he activates his Will at Rain jutsu and immediately begins his search for Akeno.

Sighing in relief, Sasuke is happy to know that she perfectly fine, she is simply taking a stroll into the night city, but is probably soaking wet from the rain. He apologizes in his mind and deactivates the rain jutsu.

Normally he would go and see what was going on, but just by how distant she seemed after the rating game, Sasuke would assume she would wanted some space, or just sometime away from everything.

Feeling a bit unsatisfied, with the rating game, Sasuke goes into the Shrine and once again, attempts to battle Indra, although this time he has a surprise.

**~Inner world**

"Why do you try so hard?" Indra asked as he looked down on a defeated Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke didn't need to chat with him, he needed to know a jutsu and the deal was if he would beat him he would learn it, Sasuke believes Indra is simply trying to make him give up, because he knows one day Sasuke is going to come here and beat him.

"Even if you know the jutsu, you will still hate, you still lose your loved ones, and I know only the humans you can revive, those 'devils' or 'fallen angel' friends you made cannot be revived. This world is far different than ours, and I'm stunned to be in it, but you are making the wrong choices!"

Sasuke closes his eyes and begins to think of a plan. In a situation like this, it would be best to do something Indra would never expect, something that only idiots would do. Something that, only Naruto would do. Sasuke quickly made Shadow Clone seals and created three versions of himself. After, the original through down a purple smoke bomb, the purpose of this was tot obviously confuse the ancient Uchiha. However, Sasuke knows that it is pointless to try and deceive him, since he also wields the Sharigan.

While Indra wonders what the point of all this is, he sees two clones come from his sides, he unsheathes his sword and begins to clash against the two. Since he does not possess the Rinnegan, it is difficult to determine which clone is the real one. Still, battling against two Sasuke's isn't something eays, although he is holding his own. He knows there is another clone alongside their original but is completely focused on the ones before him.

One of the clones quickly appears in front of Indra, deliberately, he jumped onto Indra and latched onto him. _'What is he doing now?' _now this was strange, only in his entire life has Indra ever been tackled down by someone, and that was only his wife. Sasuke manages to keep Indra to the ground for a few seconds, then only to be split in half by his sword. Indra slowly gets up and observers his surroundings, but before he could do anything, he sees a high powered wind jutsu coming directly at him.

"Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)" Sasuke says before blowing the hgih powered jutsu at Indra.

Indra quickly shoots out a fireball to quickly counter the wind release.

Indra looked over to Sasuke again but this time his eyes shot open, Sasuke now had a clone at his side and was doing some sort of shuriken jutsu, except this the shuriken part was now coated with Black flames.

In actuality, Sasuke was clone was using Naruto's jutsus, while the original Sasuke was using his own.

"Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken!"

The original Sasuke then formed his incomplete Susanoo, but complete enough to withhold the black flames.

"Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi!" The wind to fire ratio was perfectly balances, and the flames were greatly enhanced. Sasuke collided the abilities to form one jutsu, although wielded by two different entities. The otherwise was Sasuke's clone, while the original Sasuke had his own side. Whatever was caught would be forced into a swirling mass of Amaterasu's inextinguishable black flames.

'_It's sad, to do this by myself, Naruto…'_

"..."

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero)!" Sasuke yells. Behind him the third clone which he summoned a while ago appeared behind him and had his hand on Sasuke and the other clones.

"Shinra Tensei!" the second clone uttered before sending the original flying at Indra at immense speed, using Deva's path as a speed boost for his jutsu, since for this one, you cannot throw it.

Indra narrowed his eyes at Sasukes attempts, he wants to show Sasuke that this is all meaningless, and he is trying for no purpose. He wants to remind Sasuke that reality is hell, "No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own! You having this ability is meaningless! You will lose your comrades, they will die! It is life, you cannot do anything!"

Indra stood still and pretended to not to see Sasuke, it wouldn't matter if he was defeated or not, Sasuke one day won't need anything from Indra, he will be able to learn his abilities as if they naturally born into him.

The Halo Jet was rammed into Indras body, eating and engulfing the little defense he put up. He didn't even bother using Susanoo or dodging, he only had the sad expression on his face, when he witnessed the first ever combination of power, from Indra and Asura. He never believed such a thing could happen, and he is upset about it, he never let his grudge go and it follows him, even in this world.

Indra simply stared at the determined Sasuke, while his body was being eradicated, he didn't scream or show any signs of discomfort. Although in reality this would be like being burned and crushed alive at the same time. While Indra's body was sent into nothingness, Sasuke was being to realize that Indra purposely stood still and became angry, if he was really letting him win then what was the whole purpose?

"Why did you let me win?" Sasuke said attempting to control his anger. Indra looked at him and sighed, there was one thing, one thing he wished for his reincarnation to be, but no, it was time to reveal why Indra has had tension with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, a while ago you mentioned something about Shinobi begin able to understand to feel what's in their hearts just by a clash of battle, I felt what was in your heart, but what did you feel in mine?"

"…" Sasuke felt many things when battling Indra, he felt sadness, grief, loss, hate, pain, and worst of all, betrayal. To Indra, betrayal was the worst thing that has happened in his life, being betrayed by his father, resenting his brother and wishing he was dead, his life was nothing but sadness, all built on one betrayal.

"You're upset, you feel betrayed because I saved Naruto's life, this whole time, and you locked my powers away as a way to punish me. That is a childish reason, I may be your reincarnation, but you and I are different, we have different views on life."

'_Love is not the key to peace, strength is.'_ Indra reassured himself and his resolve. His father may have chosen the latter, but he challenged that decision, and he is happy he did that. Indra had a frown, "You don't understand Sasuke, if you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But if you do manage to understand them, that doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth." Those words have been passed down through generations, through Uchiha, even other people have recognized those words as the truth. Indra looked down at Sasuke, "My brothers ideals were based off of love, something that I do not know because it does not exist, the desire to protect someone is simply a desire, nothing more. You too do not understand love Sasuke, while others have loved you, you do not know a thing about it, and despite me having a wife and children, she always knew that, after I felt betrayed, I felt nothing, nothing but darkness."

"…" It was true, Sasuke had no clue on what love was, in fact you can as far as to say that Indra may be speaking the truth, but in an overly manner.

"If these eyes cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this 'heart'? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

"It is an understanding, when two people come to an agreement and they understand each other, that is love." Sasuke said.

"It saddens mean to you like this, it's almost as if I'm watching myself. I see myself shaking Asura's hand, accepting him as my brother. I led my descendants to hate, and to never let go of one another. I may not know love, but my successors do, although because of me, I passed down the Curse of Hatred, which you inherited, and which you still do possess." Indra placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes.

The next thing Sasuke felt was a surge of energy run through his body, the same had happened when accepted half of Hagomoro's power. His Rinnegan glowed brightly and he could feel his power run through him. As he feels this he can sense Akeno outside trying to wake him, but what really amazed him is he could feel another life source, Shuri was safe and sound in Purgatory. However, she is slowly being dragged into the darkness, the darkness of death. He needs to revive her now, otherwise it may be too late.

"Go Sasuke, never forget that you are me, never forget the Uchiha Clan, and show the world our power." And with that Sasuke nods and walks away, with his Rinnegan now completely his, he can most definitely protect the ones he cares about.

But before he departes, Sasuke turns around and stares at Indra's eyes, he no longer has his Sharigan, which he always keeps activated. Sasuke knows that Indra is cursed to always bear the hatred towards his brother, he will never forgive him, and because of that he will never experience the joys and happiness of life.

"When I come back, I want to hear your story." He says trying to act like he has authority compared to Indra. If he had wanted he could've kept his Rinnegan just a bit longer, but that would only cause Sasuke to fall into despair.

Indra looks at Sasuke with mixed feelings, '_I just wish…I could be alive again. I would've loved to meet you two in different ways, Madara, Sasuke.'_

**Outside the Shrine**

Sasuke stands outside the Shrine staring off into the full moon, this reminds him of the time of his death, the full moon was activated and he was battling against Madara. He feels a presence behind him and turns around, Akeno was standing there wearing her favorite black and red kimono. The kimono which resembles her as an Akatsuki member, it was a very nice kimono, it showed off her perfection in Sasukes eyes.

"Sasuke…" she says sweetly. Akeno walks over to Sasuke and opens her arms widely for a hug, Sasuke smiled and took the invitation. Akeno felt extremely jealous of Rias when she tried to kiss _her_ Sasuke, but she couldn't be too surprised, he did get her out of the marriage.

Sasuke pulls back and looks deep into her eyes, her violet eyes are the most unique feature of Akeno, one that makes Sasuke feel…nice. Other males would argue that her most 'unique' feature is not her eyes, but other larger parts of her body.

Sasukes black eyes met her violet and he could read her emotions like a book, _'Never once were you angry, never once were you out to seek vengeance, never once where you blinded by revenge and hatred._' Akeno is different than Sasuke, she took her parents death as a sad thing in her life, but she moved on and never once thought about hurting the people that killed them. '_You make me think Akeno, if I would've never fought Itachi, could he still be alive? Would he return to the village after the war? Would he be happy and alive, like I am?'_

However, Sasuke did see one flaw in her dazzling eyes, she still had a permanent scar of sadness, Sasuke can see that Akeno always thinks about her mother and the past, the happy memories they all had together. The worst part is, they will never be able to make more memories, since Shuri passed away.

But the best part is…

"Akeno,"

"Hm?"

"It's time," Sasuke quickly grabbed Akenos hand and entangled it with his own. She blushed, but became confused as he began walking towards the grave areas.

Sasuke makes very slow hand seals, he made sure that not even the most cunning grave robber would have a difficult time taking Shuri's body, yet no one bothered because she is just a mere human. Sasuke finished his seals and slammed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Akeno's eyes widen, exactly where her mother is buried a slow coffin begins to suddenly rise from the grave. She didn't know what was going on and didn't want to insult Sasuke, but this was considered as disturbing the dead.

The coffin opened and Akeno became even more shocked, Shuri was there in perfect mint condition, her arms were crossed, but her most notable feature was that…

Her body hasn't aged a day.

Sasuke had used very expensive techniques used to preserve the corpse, it had to be in perfect condition in order to be revived, "Don't be scared Akeno, this is the last time you will ever see her in this condition." He said happily, Akeno looked over to Sasuke who had his eyes closed. She watched as he slowly raised his hands and slowly made hand seals.

"Ram…Snake…Tiger" He slowly did formed these hand seals, as there was no real reason to rush them. This jutsu was ultimately going to exhaust him beyond relief, but he will live. He kept his right eye closed as it was insignificant when came to abilities such as these, as he slowly opened his left eye Akeno immediately became lewered by his magnificent eyes, she stares into them with awe, a symbol of beauty and power.

"Sasuke…that eye…" she couldn't stop staring, pure calmness ran through her as she kept a constant stare onto the Rinnegan, "Amazing…" Ever since first meeting Sasuke Akeno has always admired his eyes. His eyes were mainly black, but something read to Akeno that meant a lot

"Gedō Art: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)."

**In the Judgmental World**

A tired Hades sits down and sighs, "Woman death is a part of life, accept your fate, you died, stop trying to looking towards life again." Hades never knew life, he was always an entity of death, a figure of the afterlife, he never understands why people are so desperate not to die, when eventually it comes to everyone. But he never had a 'life', so he doesn't know much.

"I'm being honest, I have no idea what this is." She said referring the shielding aura around her body. Hades can't comprehend what's going on, he was put in life to deal with the souls of the dead, and now something is objecting that purpose, something is stopping his purpose for existing.

"My whole purpose for existence is to maintain the dead, and you defiling my existence, my purpose in my own 'life'." He says angrily, he had one job in life, and for some odd reason he is unable to fulfill that job.

"I'm sorry Hades-san, it's not like I'm doing this on my own will."

"You're just a human! Not a god or anything else significant! The only humans I know that are worth anything is that Cao Cao and his followers." Hades take a step back and begins to think, could this be the work of a sacred gear? Possibly, the Holy Grail has the ability to make contact with death, it also has the ability to revive dragons, but has a sacrifice. This is the work of something else, Hades knows the Khaos Brigade is using evil dragons to brink up a new war, which he permits.

While Shuri was staring idly at the frustrated Hades, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turns around and faces Sasuke, although in a clone form. She notices he has his right eye closed, and his left one was much different than the eye she saw at the time of her death. The eye had 9 tomos and was purple with patterned lines on the side.

"Shuri-san, let's go, Akeno is waiting." He said smiling, Shuri eyes shot open, suddenly she slowly was able to stand up, something she hasn't been unable to do in this realm. She gets up and accepts Sasukes hand, together they walk down the path of light, as they approach the side of life, Shuri does not look back.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? You are NOT allowed to leave this place! I am the God of Death! I own this realm! Get back her-"

~**Shrine**

"O…..ka…..san" Akeno mumbles in shier disbelief, this was unimaginable, to see her mother alive again, to see her smile the way she does, and to see her tears as she has not seen her daughter in many years.

"Hello Akeno," she says happy as ever.

**In the Infamous Death Realm**

Hades has always been an impatient person, despite being alive for so long you would think he would get used to things and how they normally run. However, this time instead of sampling being impatient, he was being mocked, insulted, and taken for a fool.

'_That green energy_…'he thought still wondering what that mysterious aura was. In purgatory there are two sides, and between is as campfire, Shuri remains in the campfire but the green aura comes from the side filled with light.

'_It's impossible…_' It's impossible to retract a soul back from the judgmental world, there are sacred gears being able to revive beings such as Evil Dragons, but to completely revive someone is unheard of. If it was, God of the Bible would be back, the original Satans would rule once more, and there wouldn't be so much sadness and hate in the world.

"Where the hell are they!" he roared in his domain.

"Hades-sama,"

"Yes, Pluto!?" Pluto is Hades right hand man, he pales in strength comparison but is strong enough to take on Mauo-class.

"They're here," he says causing Hades to drop his scythe and face palm.

"How long…have they been here…"

"A few hours, Hades-sama."

Hades didn't get upset, he has done enough off that.

"Well…why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"You were ignoring me, Hades-sama." Oh yea, Hades has been lost in thoughts ever since he returned from trying to extract Shuri, he hasn't even left his chair.

"Georg!" Hades roared, everyone in his domain heard that.

A shy Georg slowly approaches alongside his comrades of the Hero Faction, Hades summoned them a while go but decided to ignore his summoning until they felt it ready.

"You're coming with me to 'observe' some sort of magic," Hades then looked to Cao Cao, "You will go scour the world for unique humans, one has been able to release someone from Purgatory, and when you find him, bring him to me. One has angered me beyond your imagination, and I know for a fact it's a human." He ordered all of them, it's not like they had a real choice.

"Go!"

**(A.N. Alright sorry for late upload, Beta was currently busy so eventually I just decided to upload it unbeta'd.) **

**So in my opinion, terrible chapter. Honestly I just couldn't think of things, I wasn't feeling creative, writings horrendous, but tell me what you think. And now for some questions which I need help on, I am not the most creative person, I can't make up everything as I go lol, so please opinions help.**

My Questions for you:

**How Will Shuri take Baraqiel's absence?**

Should she be happy? Upset? Mad? Furious? I was planning to make her upset for a while, then as the story progresses she eventually forgives him.

**What are your thoughts on Indra?:**

So, I plan to have one flashback of his life, but that's all, this is mainly a DxD story, and do not want to involve the old Narutoverse world, this will be the only time where a flashback comes and it goes back to the other world.

**Kuroka:**

Honestly haven't found a good timing to bring her in, kinda frustrating since recently my thinking and creativity has plummeted to nothing.

**Asia:**

Eh, Issei will find her next chapter, that's easy.

**Sasuke vs Indra:**

Indra let him win yes, but they will fight, and Sasuke will continue to gain the rest of his powers. He has Rinne Tensei, but jutsus such as Limbo. Sasuke will have to fight Indra, and he will have to beat him, just this one time he let Sasuke get away, but I assure you next time that won't happen.

**After watching the recent Naruto episode, I was very interested in making a sort of OC person, now hear me out. The person isn't really an OC, he is actually Silvanus, the Roman God of Nature and Woods. I want to add him just for the purpose of fighting Sasuke lol, he will side with the Khaos Brigade and his abilies could be Hashirama's, but eh, If you think it's good let me know.**

*****EDIT* For some reason, this is in all bold on my iPhone, but on my computer its in normal text, sorry of this is happening, Honestly it says in normal text but for some people its in ALL bold. ****

**Sorry for late upload, next one will be on time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really want to make Sasuke have some sort of Six Paths of Pain, but then again it really isn't his fighting style and I wouldn't know who to get. So still odd about that one.**

****I won't lie, I'm on a 'writers block' basically I'm stuck, don't really know what to do, bit confused and a bit on edge with this arc so far, I just hate writing this arc for some reason.****

****This was beta'd by KillerKlown12****

**Harem List at the bottom for those who requested**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd or Naruto**

* * *

Akeno begins to tremble as her mother walked out of her coffin. The coffin suddenly fell back into the ground, not even making a hole, it just somehow came out of the ground without actually piercing the earth. Akeno let go of Sasuke and slowly approached her mother.

Quickly, Sasuke used Kamui and fled to another viewing point, he headed above the Shrine and looked down at the two. Sasuke wanted to give them their own time together. As he looked down he felt nothing but joy, seeing them together was nice feeling. For once in Sasuke's life he truly felt like a good person, in his old world he would always be filled with anger and darkness. He knew he was selfish, always ignoring his friends and denying their friendship. But this, this made him feel as if none of that happened. Sasuke now swears, he will do anything in his power to make sure to protect this, their happiness, seeing their tears of joy was a heartwarming scene, he wonders if this is how Naruto felt, when he was a hero.

Ninjutsu are weapons, they are used to harm people, never are they able to create happiness. Sasuke sighs, this one jutsu, the jutsu to revive the dead is the only jutsu that can truly make people happy, anything else is just a tool meant for harming others, and it's sad to know that you have to possess the Rinnegan in order to gain this jutsu.

But not was all well for Sasuke, suddenly he begins to breath heavily and falls to his knees. He feels it, he feels his body becoming skinnier, he looks at his arms and notices he can almost barely see the bone. He begins to sweat and feels almost his entire chakra leave his body, leaving only enough to keep him conscious. Sasuke 's hair begins to turn grey from the exhaustion of power.

His body falls to the ground and Sasuke is forced to sit there without strain, his body can no longer move, and the light is slowly fading. He didn't think this would happen to him, he knew his power would be exhausted but for this to happen, he is glad that Indra locked his dojutsu away, if not Sasuke would have been ignorant, and this jutsu would've most definitely cost him his life. He thanks Indra, because of him he will be able to protect Akeno and Shuri. Perhaps Indra cares for Sasuke more than he thinks.

Sasuke manages to keep one eye barely open, everything was blurry and his vision was fading. As he closed his eyes, something appeared before him, a black cat had large amounts of tears running down her black fur. Something as simple minded as cat wouldn't know that Sasuke is in a very deep situation.

_'Wait a minute…cat's don't cry tears…'_ They do, but only to clean out their eyes, they don't cry emotionally, and Sasuke knew Kuroka was showing tears like a human would.

The next thing Sasuke saw was darkness, and for the third time, he passed out unconscious from pure exhaustion of using his power.

**Sometime later**

A very tired Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, although he feels as if there no longer the same. His power is still drained to about near-death levels, so he knows his body is in no shape to respond, but he still wants to confirm his surroundings. His eyes become grey, but are still his natural eyes. He manages to sit up and lean against the multiple pillows which were surrounding the entire floor bed. He looks around and sees a flop of long black hair, he feels the arms grasping around him, just like the old days.

Sasuke rubs Akenos head in the same pattern he used to as a child, but he is a bit off when she hadn't awoken, during the other times she would immediately shoot her head open and would release her emotions. Sasuke manages to form a small smile and begins stroking her hair.

"Akeno," he says quietly, even his voice has suddenly been drained. His body was filled, so he knows his chakra is slowly returning and that he will be able to recover. All that really is going on now is that his eyes are grey and so is Sasuke's hair.

Akeno slowly rose up but instead of making a normal emotional expression, she had a very lewd one, "Hello Sasuke-kun,"

That wasn't Akeno's voice.

"S-Shuri-san?" Now that was strange, Shuri had a strong resemblance to Akeno, but this was just insane, now that he takes a closer look, she looks a lot younger than Sasuke had ever seen her in the past. Shuri grabs Sasuke's arm and puts it in between her breasts. She then pushes herself forward causing their faces to only be a few inches away.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you somehow managed to bring me back during a very special time in my life." Sasuke's eyes widen, he didn't know how, but he somehow knew what she was trying to say. She was fairly young when she became pregnant with Akeno, you could also say before that, she was in her primal years. Those years ranged from about 16-18, which means one thing...

She's the same age as Akeno!

"W-Where's Akeno?" he accidentally stuttered. It isn't like Sasuke to become embarrassed, in fact, he never really did. But this was awkward for him, seeing another Akeno isn't so much a problem, but seeing her as her mother, is just…incomprehensible.

"She had to run off, but she said I'm the only one who can take care of you. So we have some time together before she comes back." Sasuke's mind went blank, he didn't know what was going on. Luckily for him, he was in no condition to be taken care of, so that would be for another time.

Sasuke quickly remembered what else he had to do after reviving Shuri, he didn't know what to expect, "Shuri-san, are you ok? Do you feel normal?" Perhaps the fact that she had died may have had traumatized her. Shuri made a small giggle, no matter what was going on Sasuke always seemed to put those two ahead of him, something another man failed to do.

"I've never felt better." Shuri let go off his arm but still laid on top of him, she pressed her head into his chest and unconsciously, She closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-kun, you have given me the most precious thing in my life, thank you for bringing me to Akeno." She says sincerely, Sasuke by no means wanted to hear that, as he felt it was his duty to bring them together. They deserved to see each other, that's all Sasuke needed to know.

Sasuke didn't even bother with a 'you're welcome', he felt that was completely beside the point, the point being that they should be together, rather he did it on his free will. His mind was still blank, but he slowly put his arms around Shuri and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Shuri-san, without you I wouldn't be here. Thank you for giving me a home and a wonderful family." Sasuke is glad he found one here rather somewhere else in this world.

"You're a wonderful person Sasuke-kun, no wonder you have so many other females out for you." Shuri said giggling, Sasuke rose an eyebrow but sort of knew what she was talking about, he calls her name but she acts as if she didn't say anything. Shuri turns and faces Sasuke, she looks deep into his eyes, "Sasuke-kun, will you tell me one day what you are?" She asked, not forgetting the things she had seen Sasuke do in the past.

It took a while for him to respond, a part of him wanted to tell her the power of his eyes, which didn't seem like a bad idea. Another part also wanted to tell her his entire life, from the beginning, but that won't happen.

"Yes Shuri-san, I will tell you what I did to bring you back, and how I was able to do it." He said smiling, Shuri eyes lit up, Sasuke has never really proved his trust into Shuri, which only made her feel bad. She had always wanted to know the secrets behind Sasuke, but didn't feel like intruding.

"Now, I need a way to bring Baraqiel-san back." He said closing his eyes for a rest, simply being awake for a few minutes drained his energy.

"Hm yes, Baraqiel…" Shuri had a long, LONG, talk with Akeno, and how secretly he has been alive. Shuri didn't take the news so happily, in fact, she became a little dark herself, knowing that he was there when she had died, but had simply stood by.

**Flashback**

Kuroka sits from an angle viewing the re united mother and daughter; she too, has been utterly stunned by the performance of Sasuke. She had already been fascinated with him, but this, this was just too much.

But as she stares in disbelief, a reality hits her, she feels an immense drop in Sasuke's life energy. In fact it was at the point of death, no, it was death. Worried for his safety, Kuroka in her cat form, ran towards Shuri and Akeno to inform them about Sasuke.

"Ho? Who is this?" Shuri asks as she looks down at the adorable Kuroka. Akeno tells her that Sasuke got a cat due to his own loneliness, which she still feels guilty for leaving him like that.

"Moew! ~Nyah! Nyah!" She desperately gains their attention and begins to walk towards Sasuke's incapacitated body. She wanted to blindly go into her own normal form and heal Sasuke herself, but that would cause conflict.

Akeno hit it, she couldn't sense Sasuke, but then again she originally thought he simply left the area in order to give her and Shuri there moment. Kuroka quickly leaps and runs away in the direction of Sasuke, Akeno didn't hear anything, but something told her to follow the black cat.

As Akeno and Shuri come closer, Akeno loudly screams Sasuke's name in a horrific way, Shuri also saw Sasuke's body and was shocked as well. Akeno picked Sasuke up and quickly ran back to the shrine.

**Present Time**

"So that's what happened…"

Shuri slowly but surely, opened Sasuke's recovery robes to the point where he barely noticed. He didn't see anything as his eyes are aching in pain, but all of a sudden he feels a soft hand rub his chest.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you almost scared us to death. Your heart would stop beating for a few moments." Shuri said sadly, now that she has been revised during a very special time of her life, her old thoughts, decisions, and intentions are all coming back to her.

Sasuke didn't say anything, the feeling of her hand was pleasurable.

But she didn't stop there.

She moved closer…and closer…

"Sasuke!" The loud voice of Rias called to him, next to her were the rest of the peerage, all glad to know Sasuke has suddenly awoken. Normally Sasuke would be irritated by their sudden show up, but he thanks the gods of heaven, they have come.

Shuri sighs, "Just remember, one day you will have to fulfill your 'responsiblites'." She licking her lips and winked. She quickly got of Sasuke and went to go greet the new guests.

_'What…_

_Just…_

…_Happened?'_

"Hello all, I am Shuri Himejima, Akeno's mother." Shuri bowed to the devils, Rias raised an eyebrow, Akeno was never one to go out and talk about her past, but Rias clearly remembers talking about her mother's death. But that didn't matter right now, Rias quickly introduced herself along with her peerage.

Shuri giggled as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko quickly ran towards Sasuke's room.

"GAAAH!" Sasuke screamed in agony as Rias crushes him in a brutal hug. Even Koneko knew with her strength it would hurt Sasuke, but no, Rias doesn't seem to care.

While Sasuke is being painfully crushed to death by Rias, a purple flamed claw comes out nowhere and yanks Rias away from Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't have the strength to even lift his head up, "Stay…away…from me." He said before letting go. Everyone was a bit confused, they didn't see how tough Rias was holding him, but to Sasuke, he had to get her off otherwise he would've been in even more pain.

Rias took his words as painful insults, she frowned and slowly backed away. No one saw her invisible frown, but it was quite obvious she was a bit hurt when Sasuke told her to get away from him. Not only that, what was that claw? Another mysterious thing about Sasuke which intrigued everyone, but right now Rias is saddened, she was only happy to see him doing well.

As this is escalated Koneko beings to sniff around and while she does this, she notices that there is something off in the area, as if another cat was recently here. But she ignored it for now, as she is the only one who knows Sasuke is in deep pain.

Koneko slowly kneels on Sasuke's bed and gently places her head next to him, she begins to infuse her energy as their bodies touched, soon the pain vanished and Sasuke sighed in relief. He felt his bones cracking as Rias ferociously squeezed him, it is something he would not want to repeat.

**Two Weeks Later, Abandoned Church**

The three girls are gathered together once more, hopefully they will survive another interaction with Kokabiel. Their last friend supposedly died when he went with him.

"So Raynare." Mittelt said making a grin to her fellow comrade. Raynare was simply staring out the window, it's fairly boring living in an abandoned church with no missions.

"Hm?"

"That boy, Sasuke, what's he like?" she asked curious. Sometimes they would spend hours on end simply talking about him, he has been such a wondrous interest to Kalawarner and Mittelt, since they have never really interacted with him.

"He's…interesting." She said looking for the one word to describe him, she has watched him for a while and never noticed something strange, although she has seen him reluctantly hand around devils. He didn't look so happy gaining so much attention from interacting with them.

"Ho? Raynare has an interest? He must be a fine man." Kalawarner teased. Raynare blushed and covered herself, it would be pathetic for them to believe that she has completely fallen for a human. Although, a part of Raynare's mind believes he is not human.

"Yea! I wonder how long and big his d-" before she could complete her lewd question a voice rings with fear to all of them.

"What are you all doing?" Kokabiel questions there laziness, to him their just sitting there doing absolutely nothing.

"K-K-Kokabiel-sama…" Mittelt as she slowly backs away to her comrades.

"Did you kill that human? The one with the sacred gear?" he asks about to lose his patience. Raynare stands up and nods to the flying man. Satisfied, he calms down, he couldn't expect them to be worth anything.

"I killed Hyoudou Issei." Raynare says in a cold tone. Kokabiel grins in victory, Azazel won't have a chance if Kokabiel keeps killing people that could potentially work for Azazel one day.

"Good, you finally did something right. Now, in a few days or so, a human with the sacred gear Twilight Healing will be coming here, you will steal her sacred gear and give it to me, as I have to fix these wings." He said with authority.

"What happened to your wings, Kokabiel-sama?" Kalawarners asks without thinking, Kokabiel's grin fell into an angry frown.

"Never mind what happened! Just complete your mission worm!" As he says this he feels a drop of water come from the sky. Kokabiel looks up and notices a hole in the ceiling, which is how water got in. However, Kokabiel felt something odd when the water hit him, it may have been years but Kokabiel did not forget Uchiha Sasuke, in fact he is the reason why he hasn't returned to the city of Kuoh in some time.

Before he could make at any further orders, the group of Fallen hear an agonizing scream, "GAHHHHHH!" they can hear a good distance and could tell that scream came from long away. But he was close.

_'He slipped through my barrier!?'_ he thought shocked for a human above all to do that. Kokabiel looks back at his subordinates and narrows his eyes, how did Sasuke know Kokabiel was coming? How did he know there was a barrier with an easy loophole? "You traitors! You brought him here! You're all dead to me!" he yelled before charging.

Kokabiel used his immense speed and grabbed Raynare and Kalwarner by the throats, neither of them had time to interact and were both slammed against the walls. Mittelt panicked and didn't know what to do, she summoned her yellow light spear and tried to help the two but was immediately thrown down when Kokabiel suddenly threw Kalawarner at her.

Feeling his presence come closer, Kokabiel formed his own light spears and stabbed Raynare in the stomach, she screamed and coughed up blood, but before she could say anything else Kokabiel threw her on the ground.

"You're all going to die for betraying me! Including you Uchiha!" Kokabiel said. But before departing, he has a special 'gift' planned for Sasuke, and now for his traitorous subordinates. Kokabiel focuses almost all of his energy in his hand, he separates them and forms a giant green lance which is coasted with green lighting.

"Lanza del Relámpago (Lance of the Lightning)!" He struggles to control it but he isn't an amateur, this is what kept him alive during the Great War.

He throws the lighting and immediately forms a magic circle, the radius of the attack is far, so far that not even he would be able to escape it's catastrophic destruction.

"So long, Uchiha Sasuke." He says laughing now fully believing that any life form in that radius will be immediately disintegrated into nothingness.

**Back at the Church**

"What is that?" Kalawarner says eyes wide open, they see a massive lance being hauled at them in immense speed. The lance looks like an overall missile with an enormous amount of power.

Raynare didn't say anything, as the lance came closer and closer, she saw her eyes flash before her. Growing up in a Catholic orphanage, becoming an angel, suddenly having bad thoughts and descending down to the Fallen Angels, meeting her current comrades, meeting Azazel and Kokabiel, losing her comrade Dohnaseek, killing Issei, and meeting Uchiha Sasuke.

But as she thought the moments of life were at an end, she saw a figure appear before her, as her eyes started to close from the wound she was inflicted with, she saw nothing but an odd looking red and white symbol, surrounded by black attire.

Then darkness.

**Hours Later**

An exhausted Raynare feels warmer than ever before, for one, the pain in her wound had suddenly went away, and now she feels a more pleasurable feeling.

"She said she had an 'interest' in you." A voice outside said.

"I can tell." Another voice rang out.

"What did you do?" a third familiar voice said.

"I stopped his attack and healed her, I also wish to speak with you all." Sasuke says to the females.

_'Where am I?'_ Raynare asks herself, instead of thinking life was over, she slowly opens her eyes and feels arms around her. She looks up and sees a neutral Sasuke, who is carrying her bridal style.

"U-U-Uchiha-san?" Raynare mumbles like a shy school girl, her comrades begin to laugh as they look at Raynare's tomato face. Sasuke sighs and gently sets her down, she cursed herself for waking up but is glad to know she is alive.

"Now then, if you will all listen to me, I have something to offer." He says calmly, the girls now sit up and face Sasuke seriously, Raynare wanted to ask what had happened but knows that that is rude, and Sasuke did a graceful thing by saving all of them.

"What is it Sasuke-san?" Mittelt asks always being curious as well as amazed, the human they were talking about a few hours earlier came and saved all of their lives.

"I have been looking for Kokabiel for a while, he has done something to anger me in the past, which Is why I hunt him down. I am not scared of him, but he is clearly scared of me, I also know that he believes you all told me he was coming, which none of you did, I just so happen to have a way to find him, and now that I have his readings, I will be able to find him anywhere."

He let the words sink in before continuing.

"Since he will kill all of you for supposedly betraying him, I offer you all the chance to join me and become part of my team. However, I also know that you all are in the Grigori, I will have to ask you to betray Azazel once more, and inform me on whatever he is planning, all the time. Now if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Before Raynare could ask how she was saved, Kalwarner came fast as ever with her own question.

"Were you the one who killed Dohnaseek, then used him against us?" She asked in a neutral tone. She didn't seem to care, but wanted to know what that was all about. Sasuke was a bit surprised, they are defiantly smarter than some of the devils that are 'High-class'.

"Yes, two years ago he was following me and my friend, he told me that he had orders to kill my friend, without thinking I recklessly killed the man, without gaining any other information. I am sorry if he was your friend or comrade, and yes I used him to evaluate your strengths, which may be weak now, but is potentiality high-class." He said causing the Fallen Angel to have mixed feelings. Their friend is dead, but he has been dead for some time now, but what really made them happy was that he said they could all be strong and admirable.

"Anything else?" he asks still wondering for questions.

"How was that attack avoided? And how was I healed? I was sure I was on the brink of death." Raynare said. The two who witnessed Sasuke heal her were also a bit…stunned on how he worked. Sasuke sighed but had to answer the question, he wanted to build a strong relationship with these people, one that he can trust them not to say anything, to keep his secrets, and to never reveal them, even to Akeno.

"I understand, in order to build bonds in a team you need trust, so I will tell you. I have the ability to send things through dimensions, given enough time, I had a perfect amount of time and sent his lance through a different dimension, although I can always send it back here. As for healing you…"

Sasuke took a step back and placed his hand on the ground, he slowly rose it up and out merged dark red flames, following up was a giant head with purple lines eyes. The girls weren't completely shocked due to the odd appearance, they have seen dragons, death, war, this to them was clown like figure.

"This 'thing' has the ability to heal any wounds, although I am unsure if it can cure diseases." The girls eyes widen, it was an amazing power, and it was fast, which made it even more viable. But Sasuke will not tell them the other uses of the King of Hell.

The three all looked to each other and nodded, "We would be happy to join you." Kalawarner says, forming a smile. Sasuke smiled back and pulled out three looking rings from his pocket. He hands Raynare the 'zero' ring which is colored in her spear color, purple. Sasuke gives Mittelt a ring that said 'Sign on of the Boar', it's color is green. Lastly, Sasuke passed a ring that read 'sky', 'void' to Kalawarner, it's color was blue. Sasuke still had his 'Vermilion', 'Red', ring that he got when he was younger, it's color was obviously red.

"I don't know the full functions of these rings, but I know they help manage to control magic better, and I am able to contact you, but for now, I suppose we can train for a while.

The three stood up and readied themselves, they all had determination in there eyes as they readied there light spears.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke was casually walking through the city of Kuoh, unfortunately Akeno told him he had to attend the meeting today, while he protested he remember how Shuri acts when the two are alone, and Sasuke wants to avoid that.

Normally he would've used his dojutsu to get there but he wanted to preserve as much chakra as possible. Sasuke has been feeling a familiar presence approach the city but it's to faint to tell who it belongs to. However, he knows for a fact, that it's a devil.

He hears shouting to his right and looks over in the distance, Sasuke sighs as he watches Issei happily talk to a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. The young girl seems to be enjoying herself as she chats with Issei, something Sasuke is surprised to see. Even Naruto was able to make a few female friends, which Sasuke thought was strange, he would always just be yelling about his dream which irritated him.

The best decision for Sasuke would be to ignore him and continue walking, which he did quickly. Sometime Issei would call out Sasuke on his poor decisions, his poor decisions being his lack of interest in the opposite sex. While Sasuke repeatedly claims he has interest, he simply has no interest in being in a physical relationship with anyone. Issei has his accusations, but also knows Sasuke is a very calm person, so pestering him about it won't lead him anywhere.

**Occult Research Club**

"Is this everyone?" asked a young woman with shoulder length blue hair and Dark Yellow eyes.

"Yes, this is everyone." Rias said taking a seat next to Sasuke. While Koneko was on his lap, Akeno somehow managed to sneak up on him and take his left.

"Hey Issei!" another young girl wearing the same attire as Xenovia yelled. Sasuke massaged his temples as the sound was starting to get to him. Issei realized that this is none other than his childhood friend Irina. They both greeted each other in a cheerful reunion before becoming serious again.

"Rias Gremory-san, we three have come here to ask that you not interfere with our search. We are searching for the Excaliburs, the legendary swords that God created. The Vatican, Protestant, and Orthodox churches have all been stolen and are presumed to be within this area." Irina exclaimed.

Sasuke sighs and looks over towards the door, he isn't the only one not enjoying this pointless meeting. He looks and sees Kiba has a mischievous smirk on his face, a smirk that meant he was plotting something. Sasuke can do two things, he can either talk to him like a friend and get him out of whatever situation he is dealing with, or, he can go on his own business.

Sasuke stood up ready to head his own way until someone called out to him, "Wait, Ningen." Xenovia said.

It was annoying being called human over and over again, it's as if they think he doesn't know what race he belongs to. Then again, Sasuke didn't really introduce himself, so it couldn't be helped.

"What?" he asked irritated by their voices.

"Were you even paying attention?" Irina asked sighing, the two both believe since they are part of the church, they are on another level of human, a higher-class, you would say.

"Yes, I heard you."

"Then you agree?"

"Why would I even bother myself with those who follow someone who removes his members because he deems them as 'unworthy'. I won't interfere with your holy journey's, your 'God of the Bible' is a joke."

Wow

Sasuke was about to put his hand on the doorknob until he felt something heavy swinging at him from behind. Faster than the eye can see Sasuke summoned his sword and clashed against another blade. Now that he possess the Rinnegan, the animal path doesn't require hand seals in order to summon anything. Sasuke locked eyes with an angered Xenovia, she clearly didn't take the insult towards her God lightly.

"For someone who hangs around devils, you seem to go against their religious beliefs as well." Her blade wasn't even revealed, nor was she shocked to see Sasuke quickly show a blade that wasn't even with him when he entered the room. She was simply hiding it, her anger for disrespect towards God simply shook off everything else, and made all her anger focused on Sasuke.

"There are a few reasons why I choose to affiliate myself."

"Take back what you said, or you'll regret." she threatened.

"Xenovia-san this isn't the best way-"

"He just insulted God! A average human nonetheless! Who does he think he is!?" Xenovia yelled interrupting Asia.

"I'm someone who clearly believes in Gods that don't throw away their believers, like the Shinto Gods for example." Sasuke didn't know much about the Shinto gods, other than their names and a few scripts written around the Shrine he never had a proper lesson on the Gods.

Akeno's heart fluttered as she heard those words, it meant more than just simple believing, he was saying how much devotion and commitment he has for the Shrine, he follows everything they believe because it's what makes him happy. She notices that Sasuke has finally acknowledged himself as part of the family. There was a spot open in the family, since now Akeno and Shuri believe that the other man that was in the family, has now willingly left.

Unlike Baraqiel, Shuri and Akeno know for a fact, that no matter what, Sasuke will always be with them. Even if it means his own death, he will die being part of them, rather leaving.

Xenovia didn't take those words easily either, Irina didn't seem to mind as she doesn't care what Sasuke has to say. Xenovia violently grabbed Sasuke's shirt and brought him closer.

"We're settling this, right now." She said in a venomous tone. Sasuke sighed, he really didn't want to waste chakra on something so trivial, but they don't look all that powerful.

"Great! I'll join in too!" Kiba suddenly yelled out gaining everyone's attention, he had a maniac's grin, but was happy to know that the Excalibur's are here, his goal in life, is finally coming.

"Yuuto-san, it's fine, I know I can take these two-"

"That's perfect, Irina, let's go!"

**Outside**

Sasuke really didn't wish to fight alongside Kiba, to make matters worse, he wanted to fight Xenovia. While she was clearly more powerful than Irina. He said something about, 'It doesn't matter, as long as there all destroyed.'

The rest of the peerage simply watched from the sidelines, it's been a while since anyone has really seen Sasuke use his sword, in fact the last time Rias could remember was when he fought Souji Okita, Sirzech's Knight. Akeno was excited to see Sasuke fight, ever since she was little she had taken great pleasure in watching Sasuke dominate someone. Strangely, Koneko has suddenly gained that interest as well.

"Begin!" Rias yelled.

The fights were actually in one on one's, meaning whoever gets defeated first has to fight both winners at the same time. First up was Kiba and Xenovia, and to Sasuke, the result was expected.

Kiba ultimately struggled to go against the power of Durandal, every time they would clash, an explosion would occur causing Kiba to fly back.

But that didn't stop him.

He recklessly continuously summoned more and more demonic swords, while they kept being crushed by the power of the Holy Sword. Even in Sasuke's eyes, it would be difficult as Kiba's current power to go against the Excalibur, but if Kiba was calm, precise, and not blinded by hate, then he would have an easier time.

By now his energy levels have plummeted down to nothing, and he falls unconscious, as expected.

Irina looks over to an annoyed Sasuke before unsheathing her own Excalibur, "You don't seem so surprised." She readied her Mimic and stood right alongside Xenovia.

"That's because I'm not." he said before unsheathing his Kusanagi.

The two Holy Warriors seemingly already had a battle strategy if they ever came in contact with someone strong, and they took this fight just as seriously. Irina manifested her sword into an odd looking Scythe, Sasuke stood still as she jumped into the air and crashed down on him.

The Scythe locked into the sword like pieces going together, the Scythe was managing to keep Sasuke from retracting his sword for the next surprise attack. Sasuke couldn't see it but he knows Xenovia is charging at him with her Durandal, to keep him still and then shock him from a powerful blast from another direction. It was a good plan, but Sasuke is more skilled then most people are out to believe. Sasuke simply made one handed seals and faced Xenovia.

_'Futon: Fūsajin no Jutsu (Wind Release Dust Wing Technique).'_ Sasuke uttered in his mind before sending a powerful blast of high speed wind at Xenovia. It didn't fully stop her but it did slow her down in place, soon she begins to feel dust hitting up against her face and quickly shields her eyes. Unknowing to her Sasuke makes yet again more hand seals.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu)." he said before blowing small fire balls towards Xenovia. Xenovia opened her eyes and faced the fireballs with ease, she quickly smashed Durandal on the ground causing a wave of air to diminish the fire with ease.

But he wasn't done.

As the Shurikens come closer and closer to Xenovia, Sasuke knows that this will be blocked with ease, so, he has a plan. For another time he makes even quicker hand seals, as these jutsus aren't even high level, so it's not like he needs to take his time, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." now out of thin air, hundreds and hundreds, of Shadow generated Shurikens begin to form alongside there originals. Xenovia's eyes widen as this was a whole counter act by Sasuke, as if he knew there plan ahead of time.

Irina in panic of her comrades position quickly took the initiative quickly retracted her sword and begins to change into something else. She quickly imagines a counter to Sasuke's sword and that's what she got. She now faces Sasuke with a long spear, with a very sharp edge. Sasuke remains neutral as Irina charges him with impressive speed.

_'Hm, to be able to use a sword, spear and scythe, I'm amazed.'_ Even Sasuke isn't proficient at using a spear, mainly because he doesn't wish to use one. But it's always good to continuously learn more and more techniques, because one day, you might need that training.

Sasuke dodges with ease but as Irina makes one last audacious charge something grabs her from beneath. She opens her eyes and notices a hand coming out of the ground has grasped her ankle, "What?" she asked out loud confused, it would be odd to randomly see a hand sticking out of the ground grabbing you.

Before she could kick the hand away Sasuke releases his sword and takes a hold onto the spear, since he is not a devil the effect of the Holy Abilities don't seem to have a huge effect on him like it would on the devils. Irina loses her balance but is suddenly held when the hand that was coming out of the ground shoots up.

A clone of Sasuke holds Irina with one hand, the original Sasuke simply watches as Irina is suddenly trapped into a sphere of water, held by the clone.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu)." the clone utters before the sphere is complete. The spectators eyes widen in amazement, a simple prison made out of complete water. Irina couldn't move in it as the water restricted her movements, she also couldn't breathe. Sasuke looks over to the rising Xenovia who has a few cut marks on her from the Shurikens, but is over all fine.

"You better hurry, she can't breathe in that." He warns, Xenovia narrows her eyes, she has one of two options, she can try and release her friend quickly, or she can defeat Sasuke and then help her.

"Well? Are you going to fight me, or help your friend?" Sasuke asks, Xenovia became a bit odd as she felt like he was somehow reading her mind, but no, this was all part of Sasuke's' plan. He wanted to see friendship, and courage, he knew from the beginning that these two were in no means a match for him, yet that is.

Xenovia poured a bundle of her Holy energy into her Durandal and faced Sasuke, she quickly charged at the clone with intentions of somehow disturbing the Prison jutsu, Sasuke smiled as she didn't let her anger get the best of her this time, he would've guessed that she would still be mad for Sasuke insulting God of the Bible.

She did a feminine Battle Cry as she was about to slam down on the original Sasuke, who is now protecting the clone.

_*BOOM*_

A small explosion erupted from the battle area, it wasn't just the Durandal ability, it was Sasuke protecting himself. The spectators look as the smoke vanishes, Xenovia and Irina lie defeated, but still conscious. Sasuke is standing with his sword now gone, and clone, vanishing.

"You two are impressive." He complimented before heading off towards the rest of the peerage.

But before he could properly explain his abilities to the all mighty curious Rias, he feels a pair of arms suddenly wraps around his neck from behind, Sasuke looks into Akeno's lust filled eyes and becomes weary, she most definitely had the same eyes as Shuri.

"Fufufu, I know perfect place where you can put your long sword into." she said licking her lips, before Sasuke couldn't even begin to deal with how wrong that sentence sounded, he hears clapping from another section of the area.

"Onii-sama!" Rias yells surprised to see her brother.

The rest of the peerage bow to their respect Maou Lucifer, who scoffs them off, he doesn't like feeling honored or special at all.

"Hello everyone, I just thought I could check up on all of you." He said smiling, Rias became red with embarrassment, as she got older she wanted to distance herself from him as his words sometimes became too embarrassing for her to handle.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asks as she notices his particular stare at Sasuke, who is avoiding Akeno's blissful gaze.

"I actually came here for you, Sasuke." He said getting gasps from everyone.

"What do you want?" He asks disregarding the fact that Sirzech is a Mauo, and a person who is on the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World' list.

"There's a few people who wish to meet you, just you." As Sirzech exclaimed his reasoning, the female devils became saddened that whoever wanted to see Sasuke, wanted him, and only him, not Rias or the peerage.

"And if I refuse?"

Sirzech laughed hysterically for a few minutes, completely mocking the Uchiha.

"You don't." He said in a dark tone, smirking. Sasuke knew it wouldn't be wise to fight Sirzech in this condition, his chakra hasn't fully returns and his body is feeling tired from a simple sword spar. Sasuke sighed deeply, but nodded, he knew his affiliation with the world was becoming more and more, he would just have to learn to deal with it.

**Underworld Phoniex Mansion**

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke asks a smirking Sirzech.

"A lot of people were impressed by your performance in the Rating Game, a lot of them actually have invitations for you to join them, but that's up to you."

"And why would I want to join them?"

"Well, if you wish for great pleasure..." Sirzech gave Sasuke a sly grin, which he did not pick up on.

"Is that what you did?"

"Yes I did! And it was Amazing!"

"Sasuke-san," a cold voice called to the two, Sasuke turned around and saw a very angered Grayfia stare deathly at her husband, "The Phoenix Mansion is only a few minutes away, do you mind if I have a chat with Sirzech while you head on your way?" Sasuke was surprised to see her so calm throughout the talking.

Sasuke nodded and quickly walked away, he notices Sirzech is somehow frozen in a shocked expression, he too didn't sense Grayfia, but it was worse for him.

Sasuke approaches the doors to the great mansion but hears a very high pitched scream from behind, he knocks on the door and out emerges Riser's two Knights, Siris and Karlamine.

"Hello again, Uchiha-san." Siris said in an actual polite tone. Sasuke raised an eye an eyebrow at their respectful manner.

"Come on in Uchiha-san, Lord Gremory has been expecting you." Karlamine said making a path for him to walk through.

Sasuke entered without words, he didn't really know what to say. As he walks down the enormous mansion there really isn't much to say, other than the absurd about of females walking around giving him odd looks. A few made finger poses for Sasuke to come to them, which he ignored.

They all stared at Sasuke like a piece of meat, Siris and Karlamine quickly scarred the other woman off by threatening them, some who even dared to stand against them.

Sasuke find himself staring at a red door with multiple flame and phoenix symbols, rudely, Sasuke opens the doors and walks inside. He sees a man with shoulder length blonde hair staring outside into the purple Underworld Sky. He turns around and smiles as he looks at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I bet your wondering why I called you over here. My name is Lord Phoenix." He said in a polite tone.

**(A.N Just like with Lord Bael, his name has never been revealed…very annoying.)**

"Hello Lord Phoenix," Sasuke says before bowing. If someone is willing to show Sasuke respect, which is rare, he will return the respect in his own way.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for defeating my son," Sasuke expression fell to a confused one, normally he would believe Noble Parents would be ashamed to see their children defeated, but this man seems happy.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is, thank you for showing him a lesson, I don't know what you did, but he is reverting to his old self, the self he was before becoming a monster in some eyes." He said before looking down in shame, "I don't know what happened, but he used to be a kind kid, always respectful to anyone, even the maids. I didn't know what to do, I tried myself to help him, but he seemed to be obsessed over woman or bragging our blood line powers."

"…"

"So, thank you, Uchiha Sasuke, you have my gratitude."

Sasuke was still a bit at odd, never before has he seen a noble truly care for their children like this, the head of nobles like his own father only cared about the reputation, and how much influence the clan had.

"You're…welcome…" he managed to utter.

Lord Phoenix began to laugh and walks Sasuke out of the mansion, he isn't the only one who wanted to meet Sasuke. Many did in fact, but only few had enough power to personally ask Sirzech for an extraction from the human world.

**Outside**

"Take care Sasuke-kun, oh, and I'm sorry for this." Lord Phoenix said the last part quickly before slamming the door in his face. Sasuke was about to use Kamui to try and escape the Underworld but felt a strong sensation on his back.

"Hello Duck-tan!" Serafall said cheerily as she latched onto Sasuke from behind.

"What is it, Serafall?" Sasuke asks annoyed by her sudden attack, he didn't even sense her, _'This must be what Lord Phoenix was talking about._'

"MOU~!, I don't get to spend much time with you like Rias, being a Mauo is busy work! Duck-chan." She yelled loudly into his ear.

Sasuke somehow managed to force her off but without actual physical contact, he looked down at her and notice she wasn't wearing any over her normal magical clothes, but rather proper good looking ones.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to escort you to Lord Bael, he lives in the East side of the Underworld, so we'll be able to spend time together!" she closed her eyes and jumped into the air like a child would. As she came down she notices Sasuke is no longer beside her.

**Far Away**

When Serafall said something about 'spending more time together' Sasuke quickly waited for the perfect time to use Kamui and head in the East direction, he traveled pretty far, so he would be surprised if she found him.

But she never fails to surprise him.

Sasuke feels the air around him suddenly come cold, he looks around and notices strange looking ice is somehow hailing from the purple nighty sky. As the ice hits the ground, more ice beings to form, and then they begins to connect, forming massive long connections of ice. Sasuke turns around and sees a trail, no, a freeway, of pure ice coming towards his direction.

His Rinnegan detects something forming directly in front of him, he looks down and notices the ice start to crack and break, a sad looking Serafall looks down as she somehow managed to travel in between her ice abilities. She had a very hurt expression on her and Sasuke was beginning to feel bad.

"You're just like So-tan...never want to play anymore."

Feeling soft, Sasuke walks towards Serafalls and ruffles her hair, she looks up in joy and latches onto him once again.

**One Hour**** Later**

Well that wasn't bad, Sasuke didn't necessarily enjoy his long walk with Serafall, but he didn't mind it either. She asked a lot of personal questions, ones that he could not or will not answer, a few about Akeno and how he came strong. But Serafall isn't blind, she knows Sasuke is hiding something, something great. The two approach another enormous mansion with many dark purple symbols, along with stars indicating there rank within the Devil world.

"I'll see you soon Sasuke-chan!" she said before getting off and running back to her home. Sasuke sighed, with no here to escort him things will be a bit awkward, something he wishes to avoid.

The door opens and out comes a few maids who are bowing to Sasuke, he already feels flustered by the unnecessary attention he is receiving. Finally, one of the maids raises her heads and addresses herself, although she doesn't mention her name, just a servant.

"Uchiha-Sama, Lord Bael is ready for you." she said before turning around waiting for Sasuke to follow. He followed but became very annoyed by the _-sama_ at the end of his name, he feels out of place being a human, so he was a bit surprised to see so many devils use proper honorifics despite supposedly, being weaker then them.

Now if you thought the Phoenix Mansion was nice, the Bael mansion could be a small heaven in some eyes, everywhere on the walls were beautiful art pictures and previous members of the clan.

There wasn't many people around in the clan, _'If I remember correctly, Sairaorg lives in the outskirts.'_ This was good, he was hoping to avoid more fights, his chakra is returning gradually, and it would be annoying if it suddenly had to be spent over some dual.

The Mansion wasn't even really confusing, he had to report to this Lord Bael, and judging by how the mansion begins to look nice as he moves deeper, he can tell hes going the right way. Occasionally, he sees maids staring at him with flustered cheeks, some had smiles for some reason, as if they know hes going to be staying here.

Yet again, he approaches large fancy looking doors, without hesitation he opens them and sees another man, a man with short black hair staring down at the entire Underworld. Indicating he is the highest ranking man in all of Hell, higher then some Mauo's.

"Have a seat, Uchiha Sasuke." The elder man instructed as he too sits down.

"So, why am I here?"

"I wish to speak with you on certain matters, regarding my own clan, and my position as King of Hell."

"..."

"Tell me Sasuke, how did you defeat my...**son**...Sairaorg?" he really hates admitting that his son is Sairaoarg.

"I overpowered him," Sasuke stated bluntly, Lord Bael began to laugh, he clearly was hiding his normal arrogant loud cocky self, as he wanted something from Sasuke.

"Haha, I see, I see, I suppose it is wise not to reveal your true strength to strangers, I admire that." He really didn't, Bael was a clan notorious for blindly showing off how powerful they are compared to other clans.

"So, what do you need?" he asked already tired of talking.

"Fine, I'll be straight with you, no more holding back. There is some strange connection between you and me, I know you feel it, it's as if you have a piece of something which is mine, but at the same time, you do not." The King of Hell, could be many beings, Sasuke used his own version to revive the dead, as well as heal his allies. This King of Hell, definitely gives off a strong resemblance, the dark red and purple flames are indeed similar to the Naraka Path. Seeing Sasuke still thinking Bael came to the real reason he wanted to see Sasuke, "Because of this, I wish for you to be adopted in my clan. Becoming the next King of Hell is a great honor, Sasuke. Sairaorg isn't my son, I don't consider him to be mine, I will never accept him, that is how it's been in this family for ongoing years. He wasn't born with our powers, yet he managed to defeat my other sons."

_'An Uchiha born without the Sharigan..._' Ooh, that would be hard for him. He knew his father would never accept him if he found out Sasuke was not born with Sharigan, despite having both Uchiha parents. He definitely see some Uchiha's in the past live without the Sharigan, being an outcast and despised.

"I will give you some time to think."

Before Sasuke could properly decline the absurd offer a dark purple magic circle formed beneath him and Sasuke was sent into another swirl of darkness. Even with Bael's act, he really did want Sasuke to become a member of his clan, he even changed his personality to make it seem like he was trying to be respectful, when in most cases, Lord Bael doesn't care about anything else other than his name.

**Shrine**

Sasuke angrily found himself at the Shrine, wondering why they wasted so much time walking and talking when they could of simply used magic circle to get him where he needed to be. He knows that there trying to become close to him, having a close relationship would make the chances higher for Sasuke to become a devil.

Sasuke wonders around the Shrine, his Rinnegan didn't detect any life so everyone must be out. He walks into his room and widens his eyes, he sees a cat, the same cat he's always known, but that cat is somehow avoiding his sensing powers, as if shes being able to blend in within the natural surrounding energy. Sasuke narrows his eyes as this is no normal cat, he approaches the sleeping Kuroka and makes hand seals.

_'Transformation Jutsu.'_

"Release." a cloud of smoke runs through the room and Sasuke is shocked as to what he sees.

A young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. She also had large breasts, but Sasuke wasn't staring at those. She black cat slowly opens her eyes and lazily sighs as she knows she has been caught.

"It seems I've been discovered, ~Nyahahaha."

**The Next Day, Abandoned Church**

"What is it, Sasuke-san?" Kalawarner ask as she notices Sasukes deep sigh.

"We have a new member joining us."

* * *

**(A.N)**

**Alright so that's it. I hate excalibur arc, so I'm avoiding it as much as possible. **

**The Lance was from Ulquiorra, honestly one of my fav anime characters ever. Yea I'm a huge fan of Bleach.**

**Harem:**

**Akeno**

**Serafall**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Kuroka**

**The Church Trio (Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt.)**

**Potential Members:**

**Shuri (I don't know if I shoulder add her, tell me what you think, I've been getting feedback on to not do that, but I mean she is young and right now, hates Baraqiel.**

**Sona (She will come on more as the story goes on)**

**A few Riser peerage (Kinda hard to do really)**

**Maybe Tsubaki.**

**Xenovia**

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks to all who have reviewed/favorites/followed I know the Shuri thing may be a little weird, but hey why not.**

**I won't lie, I'm on a 'writes block' basically I'm stuck, don't really know what to do, bit confused and a bit on edge with this arc so far, I just hate writing this arc for some reason.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Shuri will be a on and off Harem member, she will mainly tease him, and maybe get close every now and then, but she won't be a member like Koneko or Xenovia will.**

**So I've gotten a lot of reviews regarding the lack of relation ship building, and it is more forced. Well I tried to solve this by adding a date between Sasuke and Rias, so hopefully that will work nicely. There hasn't been much Akeno this chapter or the previous, but next chapter will be mainly Akeno, Shuri, Three Fallen, Kuroka, and possible Koneko, it will be more of a filler to prepare the peace meating. Indra's past/story will also be next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd or Naruto**

**Church**

"We have a new member joining us," Sasuke said as Kuroka latches onto him from behind "Introduce yourself." He said annoyed by her attempt to seduce him, ever since he found out she was secretly hiding with Sasuke, it would be non-stop continuous acts of lust. She would purposely jump onto him and bite his ear, or rub her hands all over his chest. Sasuke was lucky no one saw any of this.

"My name is Kuroka, I am Nekoshou, and a SS stray devil, ~Nyah." Kuroka has never had anything against Fallen Angels, so she doesn't mind working with them. The three fallen didn't have much to say, they introduced themselves and bowed. Normally, an interaction between these races wouldn't be so pleasant, one would usually start something with the other, but since Sasuke was here that ideal had vanished and now all are going to work together.

"She won't need to train with you three, she is already a high rank, but for now, Kuru!" he stood back and waited for the three to charge him. Just like in the old world they were all born with a natural affinity attached to them, they could potentially learn all types of magic, but there is one that they all specialize in.

Raynare's specialty just so happened to be fire, a nice pairing in some eyes, "Katon Gokkeyn No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" she yelled before sending the large ball directly at Sasuke. He didn't need to absorb it, he just wanted them to enhance there control as well as endurance.

"Futon: Shinkūha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)!" Kalawarner said before sending the torrent of wind directly beind the fireball, it enhanced it greatly. The ball hit Sasuke dead on, devastating the area around him.

He emerged unscathed, unsurprisingly. His trust for the trio was surprisingly high, he had not really been a person to trust people who he hadn't met for so long, but something told him that he could rely on the these Fallen. He had told them he has the power to absorb any magic, which they couldn't believe, magic was a huge part of the world, more people used magic then physical weapons.

It only made there fascination with Sasuke even greater.

As for Kuroka, Sasuke had two choices, kill her, or have her join him and have her to never reveal his secrets, she was a very elusive, able to sneak into the Shrine which Sasuke protects with his life, it has more security then most of Heaven. Not many things could pass through Sasuke's magic barriers and the Rain at Will Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Mittelt said surprising Sasuke. The large water dragon came from behind and crashed into Sasuke, he flew forward hitting some trees but instantly stood up to face the three.

The three fallen looked down at Sasuke as their wings kept them in the air, they each summoned there light spears and charged the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly summoned his sword and flew into the air. It was still a mystery to everyone on how Sasuke could fly, he really didn't want to tell them the powers of Deva path, as it is a essential part of his fighting. That Path keeps him at bay, it's what allows him to fight strong people like Sairaorg.

The four had a clash in which Sasuke was winning, although he was having a difficult time going against the spears since they counter swords. Sasuke was not using his Sharigan or Rinnegan, if he was then he would probably accidentally kill them, but because of this, he failed to notice that Mittelt had snuck off and prepared her own attack.

The blonde unleashed a torrent of blue spears directly at the fighters, Raynare and Kalwarner smirked and backed away. Sasuke was about to say something but felt the pain of having spears launched into his back, _'Nice,_' he complimented, they were now on a level where he was forced to use his Sharigan.

Now with the Sharigan the fight was very much one sided, even with a torrent of spears being thrown at him he easily dodged all of them and proceeded to cut down Mittelt, he swung his blade ready to pierce her until…

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Wall)!" Kalawarner says as a rock wall forms in between Sasuke and Mittelt.

Sasuke eyes widened, a smile also formed as he was happy to know that they can learn things on their own without his help.

**Later on, Shrine.**

Sasuke sits upon the Shrine looking down at the city, Akeno is with the rest of the peerage in hopes of finding there Excalibur's, which they have no clue where to look. Sasuke could help them out, since he knows exactly where they are, but is too lazy to care. It would be better if they are able to do things on their own without his help. But still, he was feeling a bit lonely, training is out of the question since he has to keep an eye on the possible dangers which will come to the peerage, mainly to come to Akeno or Koneko.

Sasuke suddenly feels a hand on shoulder, he looks over to a happy Shuri. "Hello Shuri-san, Akeno is with the rest of the devils, so I don't have much to do."

"How come you're not with them?" She asks sitting down next to him. Sasuke remains silent, his purpose for not directly involving himself with their matters is simply the things Itachi taught him. That Shinobi don't go out and seek for glory, but they hide and protect from the Shadows. Uchiha Shisui passed that down on to Itachi, who then passed it down on to Sasuke.

"…"

"You know Sasuke-kun, you can tell me anything. If you don't wish for Akeno to know, I can understand." She say's using her old mother-like tone.

There are a lot of things Sasuke wanted to tell, but even now, he felt as if he shouldn't be saying much, but he does need something to get her off of her uneasiness.

"It was a dojutsu," Sasuke says calmly.

"Hm?"

"I revived you, using a dojutsu. An eye technique that can only be used with my left eye. I can only revive humans, which is why I hover over Akeno, instead of fighting along her side." Sasuke looked over and showed her his Rinnegan, the 9 tomoes glowed darkly, while the purple color flared around it.

Shuri cuffed his cheek and moved closer, the Rinnegan was a foreign thing to this world, no one had ever seen anything like it, so it wasn't surprising that Shuri was astonished with it. "You always had beautiful eyes, Sasuke-kun." She complimented, Sasuke laughed at the irony, only to her confusion. Sure the Rinnegan was nice, but compared to the death eye Sharigan, Sasuke did not have 'beautiful' eyes.

"These eyes are only to kill Shuri-san, the only technique I have that actually benefits anyone is the Heavenly Life Technique, which I can barely manage to use without the risk of death."

Shuri looked back to the point of her death, the red eyes Sasuke had were nothing like the purple eye, she saw Sasuke mercilessly cut down the Fallen Angels with ease, and without care. It wasn't a traumatizing sight, but she was sure surprised to see a young boy using mysterious black fire to burn his victims. And then there was that mysterious dark blue skeleton, it was igniting people as well as shooting large flame arrows.

Shuri looks back over to Sasuke, he had a disappointed expression his face, he clearly didn't want to tell anyone his powers. But at the same time he was glad he can finally release a few secrets.

"Don't be so stressed Sasuke-kun, I promise I won't tell anyone, you can trust your oka-san. Now, let me as a woman, relieve your stress." She quickly pinned Sasuke down with surprising brute strength. Sasuke was actually stuck in this situation, for jutsus like Shinra Tensei, he would need his arms to be free.

She removed his top attire, which was nothing more than a black cloak with many magatams on it. There was also the Uchiha crest symbol on the back but she didn't see it. Sasuke panicked, the speed at which she removed his cloak was at light speed, he couldn't believe she was able to do it so quickly.

It's not that Sasuke was embarrassed, it's more of he's in a very uncomfortable position, he avoids her gaze as she slowly undoes her Miko attire. Her large chest shoots out in the air, in all her glory a topless Shuri looks hungry as she looks at Sasuke. "Fufufu, I didn't expect you to be so innocent, Sasuke-kun." She said licking her lips.

But something was wrong, the air felt odd, the rain was still active and he didn't detect anyone, but, something kept him at bay. Not taking any risks, Sasuke quickly got out of Shuri's grasps and held her close.

'_If he is seriously going to attack me here, with her, I will not forgive him.'_

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asks now concerned over his worry, in the corner of her eye she's see something coming at her. It was very small, meaning it was also far away.

"Die!" a voice yelled out from nowhere.

"Shinra Tensei!" Sasuke yelled.

Those two words uttered faster than the speed of light, "Shuri-san, latch onto me, It's too dangerous." Sasuke instructed, Shuri didn't really know what was going on but when she heard 'latch onto me' she didn't hesitate to do as told. Sasuke's Mangekyo formed and the two were swirled into nothingness.

**In the Other Dimension**

"What's going on?" she asks confused.

"Someone was going to attack me,"

"I see..."

"Gomen Shuri-san, I promise you won't be here too long, at least you're safe." he was actually relieved to have Shuri here and not some where else, wherever Akeno and Koneko were he knows Issei would be there for him, although he could never fully rely on the perverted red dragon emperor.

"Ara Ara, I won't be able to watch Sasuke-kun dominate someone, shame, Akeno tells me it's exhilarating."

He didn't really know how to respond to that.

**Shrine**

_'Where did he go?_' Vali thinks aloud in his mind, just moment he was prepared to cut down the Uchiha but all of a sudden, he ironically, vanished.

"Ooooof!" Vali exhales a large amount of air as a kick hits him from nowhere. The Vanishing emperor is sent flying away from the Shrine but this is what Sasuke wanted. There fight would've definitely devastated the Shrine.

Sasuke stood above Vali and looked with disinterested eyes, sure Vali has gotten stronger, but the Uchiha doesn't care. Luckily, one is watching there fight, so Sasuke has no limits. "Same eyes Vali, same results." he says sighing, but Sasuke was very angry with Vali, to attack him with Shuri so close by, it's as if he's asking to die. Vali stood up unscathed and began laughing at the lone Uchiha.

"Still rambling? It doesn't matter, I have become strong, and I'm here to beat you!" he said unleashing his light blue wings. Sasuke has gotten much information on the Divine Dividing, that most of it's power comes from dividing the powers from other people. Sasuke thought it was a cheap and ridiculous power, compared to the boosted gear it wasn't much better, but at least the boosted gear didn't have to go around stealing other people's power.

"Divine Diving: Scale Mail!" Vali yells before the white dragon armor covers his body. Sasuke has seen this form before, nothing new, nothing impressive. Sasuke already knew his power could simply Divide by opening his palm and releasing some sort of current which absorbs Sasuke's power.

"Divide!"

Now the most obvious weakness for this type of technique is to simply avoid it's suction path, plus, he has to remain idle while absorbing. Sasuke made quick hand seals and formulated a plan. Shadow clones appeared next to him and scattered around Vali, with this he would be unable to focus on the real Sasuke, who was watching from a view point.

The clones just kept doing barrages in which Vali was cutting them down with ease, Shadow clones weren't the strongest but they perfectly useful in situations like this. He released a few minor jutsus in effort to see how durable his armor was, which it was very durable, only lightning attack would be strong enough to cut down his armor.

"Don't play with me, Sasuke!" Vali says becoming embittered and frustrated. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts now, he was trying to figure out what new ability Vali had, he made it clear that he was stronger, but by the looks of it he looked exactly the same from all those years ago. "Found you!" he said suddenly appearing before Sasuke, Vali punched Sasuke in the stomach causing him to shoot back into the forest, he went through trees like knives go through butter, he destroyed that area of the forest.

_'I didn't even sense him..._' For a opponent like Vali, his sensing abilities needed to be on par, Vali was fast, Sasuke feels him coming again! _'He was never this fast!'_ Vali's speed is actually comparable to the speed of light, if focused enough. _'Shinra Tensei!_' Sasuke quickly uttered in his mind forcing Vali to be thrown back. Vali flew but not much happened, he crashed into some trees but quickly came back up just as strong as before. Sasuke summoned his sword and narrowed his eyes, Vali's speed is what is going to decide how much of an advantage he has.

Vali jumped to the ground and charged at Sasuke using his god-like speed, the only way for Sasuke to completely make sure he catches Vali is to trap him in a wide jutsu.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)." Sasuke said aloud before shooting a large-scaled water wall. Vali crashed into the water with not much resistance, he was strong after all, "Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Release: Emotion Wave)." Sasuke generated a large amount of lightning from his hands, he let it run through the water ultimately paralyzing the Mauo descendant.

But even with this, Vali was strong. He managed to fly out of the water and looked down at Sasuke, he wouldn't be able to brag about kill him until he was dead, so he didn't have much to say.

_'Ninjutsu isn't working out.'_ Even with the high-leveled jutsus Vali's scaled mail was strong enough to withstand his attacks, even when they were merged in a combination. Sasuke still had a few tricks for now, but Vali didn't wait any longer. He charged at Sasuke almost giving him no time to prepare his next move, Sasuke focused chakra into his left Mangekyo, he opened it with barely enough time to use the jutsu. _'Amaterasu,'_ Sasuke uttered before the powerful black fire engulfed Vali's entire body.

_'This feeling! W-what is this!?_' Vali said aloud in his mind, the fire was extremely painful and he could no longer move due to it.

[Vali calm down, just divide your way out the fire.] Albion instructed, Vali didn't hesitate to do as told, the fire was in a serious agonizing pain, despite having the armor, the fire was starting to touch his skin, and that's when it was a very painful feeling.

[Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!]

After a few minutes of constant power devouring, Vali finally managed to get rid of the fire. Only for Sasuke to widen his eyes, he had never seen someone fully get rid of the black flames, although he has seen Madara avoid them. But he couldn't be shocked now, now he is forced to use his Six Paths powers.

**Occult**** Research Club**

"Akeno," Rias calls to her Queen.

"..."

Everyone looks over to Akeno who is staring out the window with worry. She didn't know what it was, but something was giving her an off feeling, unknowing to her, her ring which Sasuke gave her long ago, is glowing brightly.

"Ano, Akeno-san?" Issei asks up close to her, Akeno snaps out of her thoughts and smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Sorry Issei-kun, I just...I think something is wrong with Sasuke-kun." she says now getting the attention of Rias and Koneko. Xenovia and Irina look at each other, they recently needed the Devil's help with a recent encounter with some of Kokabiel's men, they were no match until Issei came and saved them.

"Rias Gremory-san, if you wish we can go and solve your uneasiness." Xenovia suggested, she had actually wanted to speak with Sasuke, this time more in a friendly way, she wanted to apologize for her attitude. Ever since being defeated, she felt the need to express her wrong doing.

Rias nodded, she also felt something uneasy in the air, but didn't comment on it as they were still looking for the Excalibur's.

**Abandoned Church**

"Do you all feel that?" Raynare asks to her four comrades. Sasuke also thought it would be a good idea for Kuroka to spend time with the Fallen Angels, the one problem with teams is that they aren't to close enough.

"Hm,"

"Yea,"

"Nya,"

They all agreed, something was giving them an off chill, Raynare looked at her ring and her eyes widened as she notice on how it's behaving. She closed her eye's and felt Sasuke's chakra through the ring, but also could tell it is also draining fast. She didn't hesitate, Sasuke saved her life and she intends to serve him because of that. Plus, she also has gotten some attachment from being with him.

"Sasuke-sama's in trouble, let's go!" she said, the rest of the team's eyes widen, they didn't doubt Raynare, she wouldn't bother lying about something so serious.

**Shrine**

Sasuke dodged another set of high speed punched and kicks from Vali, he is good in converting his demonic energy into brute strength, similar to Sairaorg's Touki. In the past Sasuke would use Chidori in order to cut down Vali's superb armor, but now it's almost impossible to even get near him, his high speed makes his advantage higher than ever.

Sasuke's sense Vali once again charging from behind, but this time he is successful and manages to kick Sasuke in the back. Although Sasuke prepared for this and readied his Susanoo, he was sent crashing down by the nearby mountain, completely buried under the earth.

Vali closed his eyes and began focusing his demonic energy into his arms, with high powered devil energy combined with the Scale Mail, and with Sasuke being a human, it was going to hurt.

"Banshō Ten'in!" Sasuke yells as he emerged from the ground, abruptly, the large mountain that was on the complete outskirts of the Shrine began to lift it's self into the air. Sasuke hurried himself and carried it over the focusing Vali, as he finished the Hakuryuukou didn't finish his energy focus, but looked up to see a giant rock above his head, it pales in comparison to a meteorite, but was still large.

_'Albion..._'

[I don't know Vali.]

The large rock was dropped onto the White Dragon Emperor, ultimately crushing him to the ground, but he was long dead. The land was flattened by the extreme pressure the rock gave off, Sasuke flew above Vali and held out his arms.

As he looks down he can see the Silver Dark haired boy slowly making his way out of the large rock tomb. Sasuke doesn't care that Vali is suffering right now, his scale male was partially up, and that's all he needed to know for this next attack.

"Ranton: Koga (Storm Release: Light Fang)!" Sasuke yelled as he starts generating a thin stream of lightning from his mouth, this particular lightning was actually stronger than his Chidori, but consumed a vast amount of Chakra, and is a very risky jutsu.

The lightning shredded the rocks and earth apart, while the sound of lightning was zapping through his ears, he was able to make out Vali's pain roars, not that Sasuke cared. He didn't care who it was, someone was trying to harm his loved ones, if Sasuke didn't have Kamui then something bad could of happened to Shuri.

Feeling satisfied with his own little revenge, Sasuke lands back on the ground, but he feels many presence come near him from both sides, presences which will not be friendly towards each other.

He looks to his right,

"Sasuke-kun!" Rias yelled, annoyingly.

"Sasuke!" Akeno panicked.

"Uchiha-san!" Kiba and Issei said in unison.

"...Hero-senpai..." Koneko has a habit of calling him a hero, she didn't know what it was, but when he saved her from Yebelluna's bomb she hasn't stopped thinking about him holding her.

Sasuke looks over to his left

He saw his team, but they weren't yelling his name like a bunch of fanatics, they know better not to scream his name out loud in the open. But he knew this wasn't going to be a good clash. Sasuke's team appeared next to Sasuke and narrowed there eyes when The Gremory Peerage alongside Xenovia, Irina, and Asia.

"Raynare!" Issei says loudly, Raynare didn't seem to respond to his sudden outburst, although Rias didn't know what was going on.

"You know this fallen, Issei?" she asks debating if she should be more angry for being in her city, or standing next to Sasuke.

"She killed me! On our first date!" he yelled summoning his boosted gear.

"Ara Ara, I wonder why there so close to you, care to explain? **Sasuke?**" Sasuke has never once heard her same his name in that tone, it was dark, really dark. Akeno was always full of surprises.

"Hmph, We are Sasuke-sama's loyal servants, and you are?" Kalawarner asked, really setting the mood.

"S-Sama?" Rias and Akeno said together.

"...Onee-chan..."

"~Nyah, hello Shirone." the two Neko's spoke quietly, so no one really heard them, but Sasuke knew there relationship, Sasuke immediately found out there connection once he saw Kuroka in her true form, her eyes matched perfectly with Koneko's.

"You're mine, Raynare!" Issei said as he clenched his dragon fist and jumped into the air, everyone watched as he suddenly froze there, directly in front of Sasuke.

"Hyoudou Issei, I will tell you this once, I understand you have something against her, but let me tell you, you will not touch her...unless of course, you think you can go through me." Finally Sasuke spoke, but it was probably the worst words he could of possibly said.

Issei was then dropped onto the ground, completely unaware that he was under Sasuke's Deva path. The rest of the peerage couldn't even speak, except for Kiba, he didn't care about the Fallen. The four smirked in victory as they won this battle for Sasuke, but war is long.

The three devils clenched there fists, deathly aura began glowing out of there body's as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

**"Sasuke-kun..."**

**"Fufufu, always playing with my heart, Sasuke."**

**"...Unforgivable."**

Sasuke sighs, but a sudden break from the earth gained everyone's attention, Sasuke's eyes widen at Vali, he didn't expect him to even be breathing after the last lightning attack.

"What...you thought I was dead? I'm just getting started..." Vali says in between heavy breathes, his body was torn up with cuts and burns marks, clearly caused by fire and lighting.

_'Vali?_' Kuroka says surprised to see her old friend, but another thing was that she couldn't believe he would ever be in this state, Sasuke was surely something else.

**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

**I envy the "infinite", and I pursue the "Dream"**

**I shall become the White Dragon of Domination**

**And I shall take you to the limits of-**

"GAAAAAH!" Vali feels a hand smash through his back, interrupting the chant for Juggernaut Drive.

"Gomen, Gomen, he broke of his leash." Azazel says embarrassed, Sasuke narrows his eyes at the man, Sasuke knew from his crows that Azazel was far away watching from a distance, and only waited to come when Vali was preparing some sort of chant.

"Vali, you come for me again, you're dead. I don't care how long I have known you, you mean nothing to me. So you better make sure you're actually strong next time, otherwise you will die." he said insulting him even more. The Silver haired boy cursed Sasuke, a few were surprised by his words, seeing Sasuke so dark was...amazing. To Koneko, it was not a good thing to see.

To make things less awkward Azazel quickly grabbed Vali by the shirt and flew up, "See you all later, oh and Sasuke, you must be enjoy being there master!" he said laughing. Before Sasuke could even begin to explain, he used his jutsu to speak with the team telepathically, he can do this due to the rings, and he told them to get out before things got bad.

"Now Sasuke, tell me, who were those **girls**?" Akeno says in a venomous tone, she grabs his collar and brings him close, Sasuke didn't bother to respond, nothing would get him out of this situation, except...

_'Kamui,_'

**School**

School was never an enjoyment Sasuke had, in fact he despised it. It was sorta of an insult when the teacher would call somebody out, Sasuke has killed people for god's sake. But once he has enough bickering for one day, Sasuke sneaks up to the roof in hopes of peace and quiet.

The roof was an escape zone, the only sound he could hear is the casual wind blowing trees, which was nice. However, being who he is, it isn't a surprise that a red haired beauty has come to disturb his peace. "This is where you hide Sasuke-kun?" she asks surprised, she knew Sasuke was a genius, so why does he skip class. "You know Sasuke, it isn't good to skip on your studies." she says feeling worried for his well-being.

"Rias," Sasuke says in a deep tone, she flinched at his voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's go out." he said feeling bored of school and her lecture.

"L-like on a date?" she asks with hope in her eyes, Sasuke looks lazily at her and nods. A date wasn't something special to Sasuke, he had been on many with Akeno in the past, but lately she doesn't see him that often as much as she used to. Only to have Sasuke to feel a little saddened by that.

Rias quickly yanked his arm and walksout of the school.

**City**

The city was a wonderful place for Rias, she always loved coming here to either buy things or just for a walk. But now, she was even more excited, another factor of being so close to someone is having the option to show them off.

The two looked like young lovers as they would travel from store to store, mostly Rias became glued to certain things which she felt interested in.

Sasuke looks at the sky and notices it's already noon, out of nowhere a monstrous grumble happens right where Rias is standing. Her face becomes red with embarrassment, at the worst time her stomach has to start making noises. Sasuke didn't say anything about it, it was only natural, plus he was starting to feel hungry as well.

"G-gomen..." she says avoiding his eyes. Sasuke told her it was fine and he was also hungry, but she still felt nervous.

The two approach a fancy looking food shop nameed Ichiraku Ramen, Rias had never been here before, so Sasuke thought with all the memories he has here, to make more.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to use the girl's room." she says smiling, she has had that same smile ever since they began there 'date'.

Sasuke never understood what was so unique or special about going out into the city. All they did was travel through shops together, occasionally getting many lustful stares from older woman, as well as narrowed eyes from older men. But Rias quickly made sure that the older woman quickly went away from her deathly aura.

_*GULP*_

A ferocious gulp was her from one of the seats at the bars. Sasuke curiously looks over and see yet again, the same girl he saw in the past. She had the same long black hair, the same Gothic Lolita attire, and the same grey eyes. She also had countless number of bowls next to her, she really was a monster in eating. She looks over to Sasuke, a small smirk forms on her face.

"You've finally grown." she says in a very toneless voice, Sasuke's eyes slowly open at her voice. It was filled with nothing, no emotions, no filling.

"Who are you?"

Before she wanted to answer, Sasuke was suddenly enclosed when black rope swirled around his body, as he looks closer he notices it isn't rope, but black snakes. Now restrained, Sasuke was at complete mercy at Ophis's feet.

"Ophis, and you will finally help me." she says holding out her arm, a snake slithered through her attire and came out of her hand. Now feeling in a dangerous position, Sasuke tried to break free using his own strength but made no do, he activates his Rinnegan and instantly was able to rip through the snakes using just his arms.

The Infinite Dragon's eyes shot open, but then narrowed. She grabs Sasuke by the neck and pins him down, she doesn't like it when someone kills her snakes. She manages to force Sasuke to open his widely, the next thing Sasuke felt, or tasted, was a long black snake run being forced down his throat.

A part of his mind wondered what the hell the people in the shop are doing, but his Rinnegan didn't detect any life, other than Rias, who was still in the bathroom. "You are now mine." she says in her cold tone, she quickly disappears now succeeding in planting a snake into Sasuke. With this she will be able to track him 24/7, as well as supply power.

_'What was that?_' he thought breathing heavily on the ground, she was immensely powerful, more powerful than Sirzech, Serafall, and Azazel combined.

But Sasuke felt he could take her on...

Despite just getting his ass handed to him...by a little girl.

"Sasuke-kun?" Rias asks as she sees him on the ground. He awkwardly stands up and grabs her arm to sit down.

"It's nothing,"

"Bu-"

"It's nothing." he said in a final tone.

The two sat down, all though Sasuke was shocked to see that the people are suddenly back in the Ramen shop, when they were just gone to witness him being violated by a dragon god.

"Mou! This place is so nice Sasuke-kun...also expensive..." she says noticing the prices of simple ramen.

"I used to take Akeno here when we were kids, and it's fine, I have money." Rias noticed he said the first part in an almost depressed tone, but she was happy to know Sasuke would treat her.

**Evening**

The two approached the school with confusion, the day had suddenly gone by faster than they had expected, or for Rias, anticipated. The sun was now setting and it is time for there date to come to an end.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, for everything." she says giving him one last hug. Sasuke decided a while back to just let her enjoy herself, seeing her so happy was a bit odd to him. He never did anything special to her, so it was confusing.

"Uh, yea, sure...it was...nice."

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question?" she says still connected to him.

"Hm?"

"Are you...happy that you met me?" she breaks the hug and looks into his eyes. While Sasuke is thinking of a proper response, she stares very intensely into his eyes, she can almost make out the image of another person in his eyes, the man had a more magnificent look to him than Sasuke did. It was hard to focus, but she could tell that the appearance was someone else besides Sasuke. He is technically another Indra, so it shouldn't be a surprise to see him through Sasuke.

"Yes, I am very happy to have met you, Rias. Without you, Akeno would be dead, and I would've been consumed with so much guilt, I would've snapped. _I would also would've been in the dark again._" he said the last part to himself, the reason why he didn't fully snap when she died in his arms, was simply because his mind refused to believe she died. He was lucky Rias was nearby, otherwise, the world would've had a serious problem._  
_

"I see..."

"Rias, may I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" she was a a tad surprised, Sasuke never really asked anyone questions, unless really curious about themselves.

"Why are you so attached to me?"

That broke the ice

Rias looked down, avoiding his gaze, "I have been watching you for a while Sasuke...ever since I first met you, you were very interesting." she moved back into hug position, "I saw almost everyday you and Akeno, I seen the care you gave her as a child, even when she didn't notice it you were always watching over her, making sure she was going to be alright."

Sasuke couldn't believe Rias was watching without him being able to sense him.

"You probably didn't sense me because of happy you were, but then one day Akeno didn't look happy, but you where there, and over time you comforted her back to happiness."

"..."

"I always wanted to experience that Sasuke-kun, the care you gave for Akeno, the amount of love you have for her, I always wished for something like that. You're a really good person Sasuke, strong, very protective, and loving. So thank you for giving me a chance..."

Wow

He really didn't know what to do after that, he just sorta stood there and looked at Rias, he begins to look back on the memories with Akeno, it was true, he was never more happier then being a child without despair and hate.

_*MWA* _

Sasuke feels a light sensation on his cheek, he looks over to a red Rias who is avoiding eye contact, "I don't deserve your first, but at least I can give you that. See you later, Sasuke-kun!" she says running back to the club room.

Sasuke presses his hand on his cheek,

_'She kissed me...?'_

It wasn't on the lips, so it wasn't his first.

**Night time with Kiba.**

Kiba trudged through the rain, taking the long way back to his apartment to clear his head.

His purpose in life was finally here, his goals ever since leaving the cursed Holy Sword Project. The Excalibur's, two of them are right in his grasp but someone had to stop him from doing something stupid. Sasuke's words of not going through with his revenge were useless, and Sasuke knew that. So instead of blindly trying to help him through it, Sasuke promised that if he's smart, patient, and lets his hate go for a few damn minutes, then his grudge against the sword will be completed.

Sasuke also thought it was utterly idiotic to want to take revenge on swords, so he showed Kiba the true reason for his hate, but that only created even more issues for the blonde haired prince. Valper Galilei, was the man Kiba wanted, and Sasuke even gave Kiba the name. Sasuke does his own personal snooping around Azazel's mansion, which oddly has a lot of information on past events.

_*SPLASH*_

Kiba was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone collapsing into the puddle created by the rain. He looks over and sees a man struggling to get up, he has many gashes around his body and was obviously recently impaled by a sword.

He was a middle-aged man wearing priest robes, he was choking on his own blood as he laid on the ground, the blood mixed with the water, along with the life of his body. The priest slowly closed his eyes and waited for the next stage in life.

Kiba unsheathed a demonic sword and began scouting the area, it wasn't everyday do you see a priest choking on his own blood till the point of death. His eyes widen as he hears a familiar evil laugh, a chill ran up on his spine as he remembers the last encounter he had with this man.

"Yaaaaaah! Take that you stupid priest! I love my job!" Freed Zelzan yelled out in the sky, he takes a look over to a narrow eyed Kiba, "Oh Oh! If isn't the shitty prince devil! I'm just getting luckier!" he said laughing manically.

"Freed Zelza..." Kiba says in a dark tone.

Wasting no time Kiba charged at Freed using his superb Knight class speed, he made have a weaker sword, but his speed will make up for it. But as they clash blades, Kiba's eyes shoot open as he realizes the blade Freed has used in the past is now a much stronger one.

"Excalibur!" he said angrily, the prince narrowed his eyes at the Ex-Church member, who doesn't seem to care what sword he is wielding.

"Hyaya! Yup! Can't beat me when I have Rapidly!" he said causing Kiba to panic, Excalibur Rapidly granted the wielder enhanced sword speed.

The two clashed with every moment Kiba feeling a crack in his demonic sword, soon after his sword shattered, now defenseless Kiba falls down and is now at the mercy of Freed.

"Die! Shitty Dev-"

Freed feels an immense pressure on his back, he turns around and sees a angry Koneko slamming her fist into his back. "KUUHH!" he utters in agony, Freed is sent flying down the street repeatedly slamming into things and taking further damage.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba says relieved that his friend had come to save him.

Not only her, Kiba feels the presences of multiple people, even Sasuke.

**Flashback**

"So why did you call us out here, Uchiha-san?" Irina asks why they were suddenly disturbed during there deep slumber.

"Yea and where is Kiba-kun?" Xenovia asks lazily, rubbing her eyes.

"It is time," he said causing a few confused expressions, "Kokabiel is here, along with the Excalibur's, you can either choose to go with me, or stay her and sleep." he said not giving them a choice in the matter.

"Uchiha-san, where's Kiba?" Issei asks noticing that they are missing a member.

"He is fighting one of Kokabiel's henchmen," Sasuke looks over to Koneko, who is probably the fastest other than himself. "I need you to go to him, he will loose. Kiba may have the outside of a happy joyful person, but he has a lot of darkness within him, so he will need your help." he said ruffling her hair, for some reasons she didn't take Sasuke talking about darkness to lightly.

"...Just like you..." she said very quietly, Sasuke didn't hear, nor did the church trio, but the devils did. But they could only wonder what she meant by that.

**End Flashback**

_'Shit! I gotta head back to the boss!_' Freed says aloud in his mind panicking. But this is what Sasuke wants, he wants to follow Freed in hopes of discovering Kokabiel faster, so Sasuke didn't bother hunting him down right now.

As Freed is running he feels the presence of all the devils as well as holy humans. He is suddenly trapped when he is at the school yard of Kuoh Academy. All of a sudden he begins to laugh like a maniac.

"Did I do good boss!?" he asks aloud.

"You did good, Freed, Kukuku." Kokabiel says appearing from behind the school, Sasuke narrows his eyes as he was unable to sense him. He sees Kokabiel quickly a cloak which must of been hiding his chakra from detection. There was also another man among the three, this man was a human that was a elderly man wearing priest clothes, he had a sickening smile on his face as he is holding some sort of device.

"Valper Glilei..." Kiba says darkly summoning a demonic sword.

"The Genocide Archbishop!?" Xenovia says enraged by the banished ex-priest.

"You were the one who stole the Excalibur's!" Irina said unsheathing her sword alongside Xenovia.

Valper ignored the obvious outburst but proceeded with his plans, "Kokabiel-sama, Free-kun, if you would please." he asked politely, the two nodded, they were going to need all swords for there plans.

Freed quickly charged at Irina and began battling her out one on one, Rias panicked and knew that this was going to be a devastating battle. "Rias, go set up a barrier with Akeno." Sasuke instructed, he had already told Sona Stiri to be here during this time, which she followed accordingly. Rias nodded and went off with her peerage to guard her.

Kokabiel dove at Xenovia, he summoned his light spears and clashed against her Excalibur. Sasuke walked over and offered support, but all he got was a cursing Xenovia. Sasuke watched from the sidelines as Irina had her Excalibur forced from her hands, Xenovia eventually fell too as well.

"Kukuku, do it, Valper." Kokabiel ordered.

Valper grinned and took the swords from Freed, he held out some mysterious device which began glowing yellow aura, the aura covered the swords and began extracting them towards the device.

When the Devils came, it was already to late.

"Here it is! It's finally here! The ultimate sword! The Ultimate slaying blade!" Valper started laughing on his 'creation'. He had managed to infuse all swords together to form one complete Holy Sword, one complete, Excalibur. He didn't have ALL the swords, but he had enough to make people fear him.

"Good work Valper, Now..."

*_STAB*_

Valper looks down and sees a yellow spear sticking out of his left chest area, before he could even think of what just happened, life suddenly escaped him.

"I originally intended to form these swords in order to kill God, but since he's already dead, I will slaughter everyone else." Kokabiel said grinning, "Freed, take the sword, and kill all of them!" Freed din't hesitate to grab the Holy Blade, he faced everyone with a maddening grin.

"Kisama! What do you mean God is dead!" Xenovia shouts in rage.

"God of the Bible died in the last great war." Kokabiel said almost saddened, he wanted to be the one to kill that man.

_'Damn.'_ Sasuke thought, he too, wanted to be the man to kill God.

The Devils didn't seem to care for God's death, while Xenovia, Irina, and Asia are all on the ground in shock. For whatever reason, they believe Kokabiel, just by his tone you can tell he isn't lying.

"But because of that, I have decided to get rid of every last living Devil and Angel. I will show the world that the Fallen are the true supreme beings!" he said before laughing.

Sasuke stared with disinterest, his plan was obvious, the combined Holy Swords was Kokabiel's means in order to kill Sasuke. Even if he isn't a devil, the effects of all of them will work. _'Someone is watching this...'_ he thought feeling two presences, although they were both powerful, he couldn't tell where they wear, but he knows there in viewing distance.

_'That crimson hair...'_ Kokabiel thinks noticing Rias's familiar appearance, "So you're the sister of Lucifer, Kukuku, does he really think you can stop me? All you are nothing to me, including you Baraqiel's daughter!". he knew none of these people could stop him, but he redirects his attention to Sasuke. Sasuke looks over to Akeno and notices her aura becoming deathly all of a sudden, he assumed it was because Kokabiel spoke ill of the dead, but it was obvious it was a complete different reason.

"What?" he asks annoyed by his stare. Kokabiel's eyes were not a pretty sight, anyone would be freaked out if they caught Kokabiel look at them.

"I guess I shouldn't say all, I don't know how you survived that lance Uchiha, but you will die here. This is our second time fighting, and I don't expect you to catch me off guard again." Kokabiel said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, you mean this lance?" he said revealing his Mangekyo, _'Kamui!'_ a black swirl came in front of Sasuke, but what came out shocked everyone. A massive green spear filled with Holy Lighting was sent flying out of the swirl headed directly at Kokabiel. He yelled in outrage but none of his screams were heard when a massive explosion erupted directly where he was flying.

A bright green light emitted around the entire barrier, even visible to those far outside the city. Everyone including the angels closed there eyes from the destructive power, it was causing so much distress that no one even thought about Sasuke, the most human and most vulnerable one.

Xenovia barely managed to open one eye, but what she saw was unheard of. Sasuke was standing in front of them with his eyes open, one hand was open facing the green energy. For some odd reason, the energy seems to be focused on his palm, as if its being attracted to it, he is somehow, absorbing it.

Xenovia watches closely now, as he absorbs the energy his body is getting more muscular, his hair is getting longer, and his power is getting higher.

The light eventually dimmed down, and the results were actually not that high. Everyone looks at a bloody Kokabiel, he may have lost his right arm, but he is still standing.

_'So he used another lance to reduce the damage.'_ Sasuke utters in his mind, it was probably the best tactic to do in that situation, he was completely token off guard when that lance seemingly came out of nowhere, Kokabiel's reaction timing was shockingly great.

Freed, who had just been standing idly, was through waiting for Kokabiel's order to go in, he went in charging at the devils.

"Hyayahaha! Die you shitty devils!"

Freed clashed blade against Kiba, only to be blown away from the power Durandal, he appeared before him again, smashing his leg into Kiba causing him to fly back and crash into the ground. Feeling unsatisfied, Freed redirected his attention to the remaining devils, he skillfully dodged lightning bolts from Akeno, but only because of Excalibur Transparency.

Now invisible, he made his way through Xenovia and Irina, slashing them, but making sure there alive so he can 'play' with them when he's done with everyone else. Sasuke watched Freed with his Sharigan, sure he was invisible, but the Sharigan does not see things the normal eyes do. They see the chakra, the energy, the power, of an individual, not the appearance.

He noticed something odd about Freed, he didn't care to much for the three Holy Warriors, he wanted to kill devils, specifically Akeno, because she is the strongest one. "Hyoudou, do you think you can go against Kokabiel?" Sasuke asked to his 'comrade', Issei was freaking out, there was a wild man with a sword running around who is also invisible, so he didn't have much time to calm down.

Issei didn't say anything, he gave Sasuke a simple nod, with Kokabiel now at one arm his strength should be cut drastically.

"DIE!" Sasuke heard a familiar yell, Freed jumped into the air ready to cut down Akeno, only to be sent back down by an annoyed Sasuke. If Freed wanted to live just a little bit longer, then he would do the simple thing and not attack Akeno again. "You! Shitty human! How did you see me?" The Ex-Church member asked.

Sasuke jumped in front of him, he didn't hesitate to stab a long black metal rod into his shoulder, Freed yelled in pain but shot his eyes in joy once he knew he had Sasuke. "Nightmare!" he yelled off the top of his lungs. Sasuke watched as the scenery began to become more and more familiar.

Sasuke looks around and notices this is the Uchiha Complex, he also notices the number of bodies and blood scattered around him. _'Hm, this is nothing compared to Tsukuyomi.' _Sasuke couldn't believe this best that Excalibur can do, he sees himself, his child self. He watches him cry as his parents are both lying dead in front of him. Itachi is watching from afar. but Sasuke has relived this many times, and this will be last time.

"Release," He said aloud, the so called genjutsu, or 'Nightmare' vanished, that wasn't even a nightmare anymore, more like a traumatic event that he has already gotten over.

He feels his stomach and notices he is bleeding, badly. Freed must have gotten a lucky shot on Sasuke when he was in the Nightmare. Taking a look down he sees Xenovia along side Irina, battling freed. Xenovia also had the never to take Sasuke's sword, which he didn't mind. He also sees Issei, Rias, and Akeno battling Kokabiel, he was putting on a great fight with one hand, although he was seemingly tiring out the young devils. Kiba for whatever reason, was crying. He was in his own separate area, Sasuke didn't know what to think, but he must be going through something.

"Ano, Uchiha-san...please hold still, I'm trying to heal you." Asia said, Sasuke looks over and sees the young girl placing her hands on his wound, he nods and let's her do as she wishes. Watching the fight Sasuke is nothing but impressed, Issei was a lot tougher than Sasuke thought. He was not a coward who would abandoned his comrades, even in the face of death. There teamwork was...not the best, but Sasuke has seen worse. Issei boosts Akeno and Rias's power, only to his and Kokabiel's dismay.

If they all had enough energy reserves, then they could of easily won this battle, but since they lack experience, it was obvious from the start.

"Thank you," he says to Asia. she smiled and nodded, this one isn't like Irina and Xenovia, she seems to be willing to help anyone. The raven haired Uchiha gets open and runs toward Freed, he would need actually need him alive, a certain jutsu that requires a living sacrifice.

"Take this! And that!" Freed says as he dodged the sword strikes from Xenovia. In the corner of his eye, Freed sees multiple Shurikens being throwing at him from a distance, "Nice try!" he says as he smashes the ground with Durandal, the shock caused a rupture in the air, knocking the Shurikens down.

"Chidori Senbon," Sasuke uttered from above, surprising Freed. Small, but many, senbons begin launching out of Sasukes hand, they were coated with lightning so he he didn't have such a good time.

Freed was impaled by the numerous senbons before falling to the ground. He was alive, but didn't look like it judging by how many senbons are lodged into his neck.

Xenovia grabs Freed's sword, but as she puts her onto it she begins to feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden, Sasuke watches as her chakra levels drop to almost zero, he quickly kicked the sword out of her hand. It was consuming to much energy and chakra, Freed had more experience with things like those swords, while Xenovia is fairly new to them. The combined holy sword began acting out, it was no longer a combination of swords, it was a unstable mass of energy.

The sword could no longer contain it's immense energy and began to explode, but instead of an actual explosion, the pieces of all five sword scattered around the originals. Now with these pieces destroyed, the Excalibur's are done for.

**Issei**

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

[TRANSFER!]

"Go Akeno-senpai, Buchou!" Issei yells as he collapses to the ground, Akeno and Rias realize that there body's are now glowing from the abundant amount of transfer powered. They both see that they can now finish Kokabiel off together, they look over and nod. Rias begins circulating with power of destruction, while Akeno beings making quick hand seals.

"Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū (Lightning Release: Illusion Flash Pillar)!" Akeno yelled, in Kokabiel's eyes he saw a bright light behind Akeno, the light was so powerful it caused him to shield his eyes, but soon re opened as he now Sasuke slashing his sword against him.

Natrually, he formed his light spears and blocked, but as he hit the sword, the image of Sasuke suddenly vanished. Now back in reality, Kokabiel felt a large amount of demonic energy being thrown at him.

"Extinguished Star!" Rias yells as the power of destruction engulfs the man, his screams were heard loudly and painfully. But everyone smiled at the defeat of Kokabiel, his plans to conquer the world failed simply because he did not have enough man power, but Sasuke was wondering what his true motives were.

But he has no time for that right now, he forms a loving smile as he look at Akeno, _'Her first genjutsu...'_ he utters in his mind. The most magnificent thing about that is, he never taught her that, she learned it on her own.

Everyone started cheering, Sona's peerage came in alongside Sirzech, he saw it all from the outside. Sasuke sighed and began to walk home, but he was halted when arms came around his neck.

Sasuke looked deep into Akeno's eyes, he still hadn't lost his smile, but now he felt something else. He feels his heart beat increase, he didn't know why, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Being this close to Akeno was always a nice feeling, but now he is beginning to notice the other side of Akeno...

Her long black hair, her magnificent eyes, her beautiful curves, and her charming lips. In Sasuke's mind, he has never seen something so close to perfect as her, she was more alluring then anyone else he had come to meet.

The two are only a few inches away, they come closer...and closer...

_*COUGH*_

Loud, sarcastic, and annoying fake coughing was heard next to him. But Sasuke was relieved, he didn't know what he was about to do, and if he was going to regret doing it.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Sasuke-sun." Xenovia says handing his sword over. Sasuke released Akeno and took it without waiting, although he failed to notice Akeno's glowing aura, he just let go of her to speak to ANOTHER **girl**. Something forbidden, and he knows that.

"It is fine, I will speak to you later, but for now I must try and calm her down..." he said formulating a plan. Before Akeno could utter any dark toned words, Sasuke grabbed her hand and teleported away.

**Shrine**

The two lie together once again except they are not inside. Akeno is clingy tightly onto Sasuke, her eyes close and finally she comes to a slumber. It took Sasuke a while to convince Akeno he didn't mean to talk to Xenovia. She pretended to be angry, which Sasuke didn't take lightly.

But she soon came to her normal self, Sasuke held her like he did when they where kids. Sasuke also felt Shuri watching from afar, but she didn't have a lust filled gaze, she had a happy and joyful one. Seeing them all grown up now is just a reminder on how long they have been together, she still remembers the times where Sasuke would take her on dates.

Oh how she misses those times...

One day she will truly reconcile with Sasuke.

**Inner World**

Sasuke now finds himself in his inner world, although he doesn't remember willingly come here.

"What!?" he asks very disturbed, he was looking forward to another night with Akeno, but of course something had to annoy him.

"We have a problem." Indra said seriously, surprising Sasuke, he had never heard him talk in this kind of voice before.

Sasuke followed Indra outside the complex, he didn't see what was so special, the area was normal. He must have a few lecturing words of his.

But Sasuke's jaw drops at what he sees. He remembers the time when that girl called Ophis, shoved a snake down his throat, he didn't know what it was but was surely shocked out what he saw.

Many people received Ophis's snakes, it was a source of power.

But this was different...

It was far more powerful than any other snakes...

She must have experimented with Sasuke...

A gigantic, no, a colossal black snake slithered it's tongue as it looked down at the two Uchiha. It's power was great, it was far more powerful than any Bijuu, but it was less powerful than the Juubi.

Despite that, Sasuke's Rinnegan was flickering, his hands where shaking. This was the most powerful thing he had encountered in years.

"Do not fret, you do not need this 'thing', we will kill it, together." he said calmly, his words seemingly calmed Sasuke down, his hands stopped shaking but he did not unsheathe his sword, a sword would nothing against this creature.

They formed there respective Mangekyo's, but they both knew what to do.

"Susanoo!" they bother uttered, Sasuke's dark blue Susanoo emerged out from him. Indra's black Susanoo formed as well, while Sasuke had his bow out, Indra's Susanoo had a black and gray scythe.

They both jumped into the air, ready to take on Ophis's greatest snake.

(**A.N So that's that)**

**Sorry this took sooooooooooo long, but at least its 10k.**

**So next chapter will be mainly a filler, then peace treaty, then young devil tournament. But for next chapter will simply be relationship building, Indra's story will be next chapter also, and more SasukexAkeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Xenovia, and probably more.**

**So yea, this was beta'd by KillerKlown12, and hopefully next chapter will not be so late. **

**Oh yea just a heads up for future references, The fight between Sasuke and Baraqiel will NOT be as one sided as many you probably believe. I plan to make him very strong, stronger than anyone else Sasuke has fought-en up to now. **

**Well, later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto**

"Do not fret, you do not need this 'thing', we will kill it together." he said calmly. His words seemingly calmed Sasuke down, his hands stopped shaking, but he did not unsheathe his sword, a sword would nothing against this creature.

They formed their respective Mangekyo's, both knowing what to do.

"Susanoo!" they bother uttered, Sasuke's dark blue Susanoo emerged out from him. Indra's black Susanoo formed as well, while Sasuke had his bow out, Indra's Susanoo had a black and gray scythe.

They both jumped into the air ready to take on Ophis's greatest snake.

It didn't work out too well.

_*KSHH*_

That wasn't the sound of glass breaking, that was the sound of Sasuke's Susanoo being crushed by a massive snake. While Indra simply enhanced his defense, Sasuke seemingly believed it did that natural.

With Sasuke down, Indra was sent flying down when the giant snake sent much smaller snakes to shred through his own Susanoo. The two stood on the ground once again.

"It's very powerful, we need to go all out." He said once again reforming his Susanoo. Sasuke nodded, although he doesn't feel his body is strong enough to handle his larger form Susanoo. He hasn't trained with it in a while, he simply believes he won't need to use the full form. His original thought was that the Rinnegan will always keep him at bay, but it seemed to not be useful in this situation.

Sasuke coated his arrows in black flames, he looked at the head of the snakes and shot a flaming arrow directly at it. He watched in shock as the arrow was basically slapped out of the air, the gigantic wings also seem to be very durable. The fire latched onto them, but was crushed when the tale slapped the fire with enough pressure to disperse the black death.

"What are you doing? Use your perfect form." he yelled, for whatever reason Sasuke seems to be ignoring his advice.

Sasuke nodded and raised his chakra, the skeleton formed once again, now growing its layers of skin. Indra waited until Sasuke had his completed his first, to Indra forming Susanoo is something he can do instantly, he does not need to wait and gather chakra, it comes naturally.

It was confusing to them, the snake was not attacking them despite them attacking it first. It was a neutral power, Indra knew what it was, with that much energy built in it was obvious it was a power source. A supply for Sasuke, but Indra did not want this.

Sasuke's Susanoo slowly rose up, now at a very high length. His Susanoo stood perfectly, it was a magnificent sight. It had holes in the cheeks, no longer keeping its famous grin. Sasuke even manipulated Amaterasu to form black flames on his sword.

Indra smiled, seeing another perfect Susanoo was a proud feeling, although Indra's Susanoo was far greater than Sasuke's. It dwarfed the mountains, it was colossal, as well as powerful. "For your safety, I am toning down my power." He said like an insult. Sasuke stared blankly; he didn't like being insulted, especially by someone who is stronger than him. But right now they didn't have for that right now, a loud roar was heard by the snake and the two immediately let go of their bickering.

Sasuke unleashed his katana, the sheer power from simply unleashing the sword was enough for the snake to back away. Although in no way was it terrified. Sasuke slashes at the snake, an enormous amount of pressure was felt throughout his inner world, but instead of cutting through the snake like he planned, it stopped his blade.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and looks closely, apart from the wings, the snake was able to manifest some sort of limbs, the limbs themselves were snakes, thousands of snakes combined together to form an odd looking arm. Obviously, the 'arm' was able grab his katana, although taking damage its self.

This was just like with Orochimaru's snake jutsu, he had hundreds of snake that he used for a defense and an offense.

Since Sasuke's sword was ignited with amaterasu, it was shredding through the arm, but at the same time the giant snake was creating more and more limbs. The limbs wrapped around Sasuke's Susanoo, it performed a way of binding its prey, as a snake in the wild would do.

But he was not alone, a loud slash was heard through Sasuke's ears, he opens his and sees a giant grey scythe and sword, Indra had the ability to create his own weapons, and this situation they would be best. The scythe was an odd looking weapon, it reminded Sasuke of Madara's Kris blades, which were coated by the wavy blue chakra form.

The snake yelled out in pain, but instead of falling back it opened its mouth and began charging energy, lots of energy. A powerful ray of dark blue energy was shout of its mouth hitting Indra's Susanoo. At this close range he didn't have much defense, and Sasuke was too far away to be able to absorb or repel the powerful attack. The Susanoo began to slowly eradicate as the beam was slowly breaking through the armor, making its way towards its host.

Indra managed to repel the beam using his dojutsu, but now faced something he could not be able to go against. While Sasuke kept trying to cut through the snake, he failed to nice it creating a sphere-like bomb created from dark energy. Ophis's snake was filled with many powers, and this one just so happened to be good at close range. The snake extended its neck and touched the head of Indra's Susanoo, but instead of exploding, it created a huge wave of pressure that threw Indra far back.

Sasuke released his wings and flew back, his sword was actually engulfed by the snake, and it managed to eat all the flame despite being severely burned. Although, he couldn't tell do to the snake having a complete black like appearance.

He cannot afford to look back and see the fate of Indra, although he knows he is alive. He kept his gaze on the snake, despite the massive explosion that was heard from behind, this snake could be considered a smaller version of Ophis herself, but nothing compared to Lilith, or the original.

Sasuke knew this was dark magic, he had never seen it before, but he has heard about it from Baraqiel as a child, there were so many types of magic it was ridiculous. The snake once again forms another sphere-like ball of dark energy, except this time it is changing the form, it is changing to a cube like structure.

Sasuke knew it wasn't a good sign, the last cube he saw was the Tsuchikage's dust release, and that end too well. But just as he remembered that fateful incident, the dark cube grew in size completed capturing Sasuke's Susanoo. But he didn't fret, Sasuke unleashed all of the arms along with katana's, he repeatedly slashed against the cage only to be squashed as it came down on him.

As the cages came in contact with Susanoo, the armor began to evaporate as if it was nothing, Sasuke tried performing any nature based jutsu on the cage but made no difference. Even using Shinra Tensei wouldn't do much it only kept the cage at bay. Sasuke began to panic as this could very be the end of his life, he knew he could die in this world but never imagined it would happened.

Sasuke keeps his Mangekyo, but instead of opening with his eyes, he releases the power of the other eyes he possesses. Itachi's eyes were by far more powerful than Sasuke's, so when he gained his eye's he didn't just simply gain new light.

He gained new power.

Sasuke discards the katanas but now focuses on his hidden abilities for his Susanoo.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi: Kai! (Totsuka Sword: Release)!" Sasuke yelled before his Susanoo suddenly gained a gourd. The blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped into a conventional sword. The Totsuka sword emerges as an ethereal weapon with the same ability Itachi had, the ability to seal anything it pierces.

Sasuke was easily able to slash his way through the darkness cage, he reformed his Susanoo and prepared to launch an attack on the snake, now with his sword he will be able to cut down any defense it has. He stood ready, his wings out, the right hand now wielding the gourd and sword. But before he could go with a counter attack, the snake has another thing planned for Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen, the snake begins to form multiple heads, multiple being thousands, they were all over the snakes body, and they all had their mouths open. Sasuke prepared himself for another attack, he watched as purple colored shaped spheres began forming on each individual snake. The darkness spread out like rain, it was going everywhere, there where so many of them that a few actually passed Susanoo, despite being very large.

One thing came to mind, he feels his natural defense would not be enough to hold against the darkness spread.

"Yata no Kagami: Kai (Yata Mirror: Release)!" Sasuke said forming the large ethereal shield. While his Susanoo had the Totsuka sword in his right, the shield formed into his left.

Sasuke slowly walked through the spread, sure his Susanoo was taking damage, but the shield was a complete reassure. This shield is said to be endowed with all nature affinities, meaning it has together the formation of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Earth. It was the perfect counter to any attack, even dark magic.

Sasuke leaped into the air using his wings, he lifted his sword high and crashed down onto the snake, with the shield so close he was able to protect himself along with his upper chest area. The sword mercilessly shredded the snake to pieces, sealing away every last reptile. It was screaming in pain, but Sasuke couldn't help but smile, even in this world Itachi would be here to protect him. He felt Indra watching from a distance, but knew this was all his plan, if he wanted too he could of killed Ophis's snake himself.

But he wanted Sasuke to unlock this power, the power his brother left behind on his deathbed.

"Good work, when you come back I will show you another ability you possess, although it pales comparison to that sword and shield." Indra said smiling, Sasuke nodded and left. He watched from behind his descendant slowly becoming more like him, becoming more of a true Uchiha God.

**Outside**

Sasuke had a grin on his face, he feels now accomplished, having Itachi's legendary powers is now another reason for this world to fear him. He feels now even the all mighty dragon gods won't stand a chance against that sword and shield, although many will want to challenge him.

However, his grin falls when he sees a sad Akeno in front of him, she has been rather distant lately. Something Sasuke does not like.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned. He looks down and sees that she's wearing her shrine attire. He made a sad smile, remembering her as child and now…all grown up.

"Always playing with my heart, Sasuke…" she said almost heartbroken, she felt the worst when Sasuke suddenly had four new supposed girlfriends.

He takes a heavy sigh, "What are you talking about? They're just friends…I have not done anything with them." Sasuke really doesn't want to tell her they are a part of his team, the whole purpose is mainly to keep the peerage safe, mainly Akeno and Koneko, although he is starting to feel accustomed to Rias.

"Is she…is she prettier than me?" she asks grabbing his shirt and moving closer.

_'You really haven't changed…' _he thought, this is exactly how she would act when they were kids. Always making sure he was as close to her as possible.

"Why does it matter? You shouldn't be so concerned over your appearance, you look fine. And who are you even referring to?" he asks trying to get her to calm down. Sasuke was never the best in complimenting people, so the words 'you look fine' are probably the best you're going to get out of him.

"The one who had her hands all over you!" she said very loudly. Sasuke flinched at her tone, she had never been one to yell, she may snapped a few times but that wasn't nearly as loud as it was right now. She calmed down and apologized, this was really upsetting for her, she had spent almost her entire life with Sasuke, so it isn't surprising for her to be upset when some random person comes in and takes him away.

"I promise you, I have no interest in them in that way, they are simply people who I met long ago."

"Long ago? When I had to leave you?" she felt her heart being slowly consumed by guilt. She let go of Sasuke and turned around, even she is surprised by her outburst and attitude, she has never done this before. She doesn't see why she is becoming so jealous, she was perfectly fine for seeing Rias go on a date with Sasuke.

"I suppose it is my fault for giving you such a possessive ideals, I'm sorry. It is my fault you are this way, not yours." He says closing his eyes, he really let her grow up the wrong way, and because of it she can't stand the thought of him being with another random woman.

"Sorry for yelling…" she says shamefully.

Sasuke gets up and walks towards her. "I am close with them, very close." He turned her around and looked her in the eyes, "But I cannot do this with them…" he grabs her hand and interlocks his fingers. He smiles at her, the nostalgia was almost killing.

_'He will always like me.'_ She thought returning the smile, just like when she showed him her wings, he still thought she was always more.

**Azazel Mansion**

"Let go of me!" a frigid Vali says struggling to get the grasp out of one powerful man.

"Now Vali, I don't mind you fighting Sasuke, but you almost destroyed a peaceful Shrine, and for that, you will remain here until I need you during the meeting." Azazel says sighing at Vali's attitude.

"Idiot." Shemhazai says keeping Vali in place. The barriers around his sacred gear also don't help him.

"Let go of me Shemahazi, temee! I need to talk to you Azazel! He's not human, the way he fought me, there's no way!"

Azazel kept walking towards the door but he stops when he hears Vali's words, "I know Vali, I have been watching him for many years, I can't figure it out, and him being so secretive and antisocial is not helping either." He said grinning "But then again it's also part of the fun, once we find out what he is I'm sure he will pick a side. Unfortunately Baraqiel's daughter was forced into a devil, so he will most likely go with them. I'm sure I would've had him if 'that' incident never occurred." He says remembering the days of Akeno's temporary death.

"Azazel, what about those other Fallen that were with him, could we use them?" Shemahazi suggested, Raynare and her comrades were considered criminal for working with Kokabiel. It's just Azazel hasn't found time to deal with them.

"We could arrest them, but I don't think Sasuke-kun will be happy, so if we do decide to move in on that, I will need you and Baraqiel. He will definitely be a handful."

**School**

Sasuke was casually walking through school, hoping to avoid the massive crowds which were mysteriously forming. No one tried to stop him from leaving, in fact he just stood up and walked out the door without even saying a word. The noise in the school was annoying, for some reason there are many adults at the school, he doesn't pay attention to the news or events, so he doesn't know that's it's a special day.

As he walks down the hall ways he takes a glimpse of a certain class, his eyes widen as he sees a very embarrassed Rias hide her face. Unfortunately for her, Lord Gremory and Sirzech took it upon themselves to come to the family day. He sees Akeno also, but luckily for her, Shuri is being mistaken for a twin sister. He's lucky he isn't the one in that class.

Still passing through the buildings he is surprised to see how many people show up, none of his family members came to see him at the academy, although Itachi came to pick him up sometimes.

Sasuke now sees himself inside the gym, although he isn't quite sure on how he got here. He becomes curious once he sees a large crowd surrounding a non-visible sight. His mind told him to turn around, and walk the other way, as if something annoying will happen.

He listens, Sasuke turns around but is faced with a familiar sight.

"It's been awhile, Sona Stiri." Sasuke said to his old friend.

"Hello again, Uchiha-kun. Oh and please refer my last name to Shitori in the human world." She said in a command like tone. Sasuke nodded, his relationship with Sona wasn't too bad. She wasn't like Rias, but she always tries to order him around, but then again she is a noble. She's also one of the people Sasuke cannot gain migraines from, even Akeno would sometimes cause him to massage his temples.

"Sooo-tan! Duck-tan! My two favorite people!" Serafall yells surprising Sasuke. She jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Onee-sama…" Sona says looking down.

"Mou! Both of you are not fun, at least duck-tan lets me jump on him!" she says cheerfully. Sasuke doesn't care, in fact it's a good thing because then she stops bickering about it.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, never would've taken you for someone who has a fetish for magical girls." A third voice called. Sirzech and Lord Gremory approach the group with a smirk, he had just gotten done videotaping his sister.

"I don't." he said sternly.

"He does." Serafall said giving a wink to her fellow Mauo friend.

"Onee-sama, would you please jump off him, it is extremely unprofessional." She said in her toneless voice.

"….No!"

"Ara, there he is." Shuri came in with Akeno surprising everyone. The two crimson haired men jaw's dropped, Shuri was also stunningly beautiful. Not only that, she is very young, but not too young. Then it would be really weird.

"You're!…"

"Fufufu, yes I am Akeno's mother." She said causing even Sona to stare in disbelief.

"So young…" Lord Gremory said, but he didn't care for that, he was more interested in her magnificent features.

"Hm, it's all thanks to Sasuke-kun." She says grabbing his arm, Akeno grabbed the other. Sasuke was completed sandwiched in between the two. To anyone, Sasuke is a very lucky man with two twins ready to give him there all, but Sasuke is no normal male, he right now has no particular interest in matters such as those. Either that, or he has a god like self-control possession.

"That's right, gomen Serafall-sama, but Sasuke owns us, and only us." She said holding tightly onto his arm. Before Sona could slap Sasuke for being so vulgar and having a relationship with someone and their mother, a loud voice got everyone's attention.

"WHAT!" Issei says as he falls to his knees. "You truly are the best Uchiha-san…" he says quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks annoyed by his frantic yelling.

"Akeno-senpai and her mother…YOU'RE A GOD UCHIHA-SAN!" he says with fake anime tears running down his cheek. "Teach me…onegai! Teach me your harem ways!" he begged.

Sasuke took a heavy sigh before escaping Akeno and Shuri's hold. They protested but knew teasing had a limit, and Sasuke was already broken for right now.

"I'll be right back." He said before quickly turning around, they tried to stop him but were to slow.

**Outside**

All Sasuke wanted to do was to walk around and enjoy the peace and quiet, but no, things just have to come his way and ruin his time.

As he lies down on the grass he feels yet again, someone next to him. Although this person isn't as annoying, or is she loud, which is why Sasuke likes her.

"At least you're not annoying, how are you Koneko?" he asks shielding his eyes from the sun.

_*PUNCH*_

"KUUH!" Sasuke sits up and begins shooting blood through his mouth. He feels his ribs begin to shake, as if there on the verge to being broken. He did not expect her to punch him, it was the last thing actually. He looks to her and notices she still has her first ready for another smash, he is already in immense pain which is causing him from retreating.

"W-why?" he asks holding himself together, she purposely didn't use her full strength to keep his bones intact, mainly because she wanted him to suffer.

"Onee-chan…why do you know her!?" she yelled shocking him, but he soon realizes what this is all about. He never did explain how he knew Kuroka, and Rias didn't notice she was a stray devil due to her having an ordinary appearance.

"Calm down…I'll tell you everything." He says slowly, she keeps her eyes narrowed but slowly puts down her death fist. He does want to be hit by that again.

"…."

"I met Kuroka a few months ago, I didn't know she was your sister until a few days after meeting her. We talked a lot, and she decided to stick around, but she is harmless. I also know of what happened between you to, and to be honest, she did nothing wrong." He said letting the words sink in, Koneko had a sheer disbelief expression on her face. "I'll let her go into details, but she did not do what you think, she did everything for you, because she loves you. Which is why I accepted her to stay here, I hope for you two to reconcile before it's too late. I won't say anymore but, I have my own experiences with siblings, do not be afraid to listen to new stories, I followed one story and ended up hating myself forever thinking that way. She cares for you, that is why I know her."

She was…stunned.

Was it true? Could everything that she has been told is all one big lie? Perhaps a misunderstanding, but for now Koneko calmed down, and would be ready to hear her sister out.

She also looked at Sasuke with guilt, he was trying to help her, and she smashed his ribs. She places her body ontop of his for healing, she doesn't look into his eyes in fear he will see the shame on her face.

"…Ok…" she says, Sasuke smiles and ruffles her hair, he is glad to know that she of all people isn't blinded with hate and rage.

"It's fine, I've done things similar in the past, but on way larger scales." Sasuke couldn't help it, whenever something of this world reminded him of his past life, he would go on and on, it was hard not to. But she paid very closed attention to that, from what she knows Sasuke doesn't have siblings, nor parents.

"Finished," she says before slowly getting off of him. Sasuke gets up and looks at her from behind, she is obviously still upset for hurting him, which he doesn't get.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles. "Come, let's go get chocolate." He says remembering how much she loves sweets. Koneko smiles and nods, perhaps those two have the most connections than anyone else he knows.

**Inner world **

"What is it? I didn't call for you." The ancestor said as he notices Sasuke behind him.

"I came to hear your story, I think it's best if you we get to know each other, since you will be here for the rest of my own life. You already searched through my memories, I wanted to hear your life." Sasuke said taking a seat next to him.

"You were serious? Hmph. It isn't like me to look back at the past, but since this is a special occasion, I will you tell once. I will go in an order of events, all leading up to who I am now. This will take a while, it's a long story." He said getting more comfortable.

"There where three main events in my life which helped shape everything, I'll start from when I awoke my Sharigan, that's when my life began to turn."

**Flashback I: The Great Awakening.**

It was an average nice sunny day in the world, people were walking through streets with smiles on their faces, the world was finally truly at peace. The man they have to thank for this is none other than Hagoromo Otsutski, the God of Shinobi, and the Savior of the World.

It had been many years since he accomplished that alongside his brother, Hamura. But the world worshiped the two, they even formulated a clan known as the Otsutski clan. Many people come to show their gratitude, to pay their respects to the man who sealed away the terror of the world, the Shinju.

Eventually the man settled down and had a wife, alongside two children. The children came known to be as Asuras and Indra.

_*BASH*_

"Itteeeh!" a young Asuras utters while rubbing his head. The two were once again training in view of their father, it was an important aspect of Hagoromo's life to make sure he has descendants who will be strong enough to keep their world in peace. "You hit hard nii-san!" he says struggling to get back up.

A sigh was heard, Indra didn't like beating up his brother, but it was good training. He was gifted, being born with his father's powerful spiritual energy, it was no surprise that he was able to become a prodigy. However, Asuras was a different case. He was supposedly born with nothing, he couldn't do anything, no ninjutsu, no genjutsu, and his brother was superb in taijutsu. At this rate he would become nothing in his future, but he is more interested on living an enjoyable life with his family and friends, then becoming a strong warrior.

"You two seem to be out of chakra, you're both dismissed." The sage said before disappearing himself.

Indra hated running out of energy and chakra, he would spend every day training, nothing else, so he was really bored when he couldn't even do that. He turns around and leaves the room, although he fails to notice his young brother eagerly run towards him.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Want to get some onigiri?" he asks annoying the elder.

"No." he refuses still walking, he notices he is getting a few stares from the people around. Seeing the two children of Rikudo Sennin was also a pleasant sight, since they are related to the savior of the world.

"Ok, want to go hand out with Gozu-san and Kigiri-san?"

"No."

"Why!?" he asks loudly.

"…"

"Nii-san! You need to be more active with your friends, all you do is train, train, train, it isn't healthy!" he exclaimed.

"Quiet down." Indra utters quietly, by now a crowd has already come to hear the yelling, and them being the sons of Hagoromo doesn't help either. The stares were starting to get to him, he didn't know why but it was bothering him, always being watched.

Asuras grabbed his brothers arm and begins walking in the other direction, "Come Nii-san! It will be fun-" he stops when suddenly his arm is yanked backwards, Indra then pushes Asuras to the ground and stares at them with angered eyes.

He couldn't handle it, he didn't know if it was embarrassment or just a waste of time, he knew he isn't like his brother. He finally snapped, he could not be friends with his brother, he knew in the end that they would compete in strength. And whoever was the strongest, became the successor.

"You always annoy me, can't you see that I'm not your friend? Otou-sama has us fight each other because that's how it's supposed to be, I'm not your friend, you and me are nothing alike, I can hardly call you my little brother!"

As Indra yells at his sibling, he begins to feel new chakra run through his body, all of a sudden his vision changes, instead of being able to see the appearance of the world, he is able to see chakra and figures. Unknowing to him, the appearance of his eye had changed from onyx black, to red, he also had three tomoes on it.

The Uchiha ancestor then feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees surprisingly his father, normally he would leave the two alone to live life the way they wish. But he had to come to this.

"Calm down, Indra." The Sennin says. Luckily for Indra, he had managed to hide his Sharigan right when his father came. Indra nods respectfully and walks in his own direction, he doesn't look back to see his father help up a sad Asuras, all he wanted to do was to spend time with brother, but the fighting always came first to Indra, even his own family came second.

**End Flashback I: The Great Awakening**

"Denying my brother's friendship was the first step to becoming strong, because of it I was able to unlock the Sharigan, although it would be a few months till I was able to unlock the Mangekyo."

Sasuke was already interested in his story, mainly because it is the origin of the Sharigan, but also wanted to know how life was with Asuras, and how Indra came to be who he is.

"The three tomoes were a mystery to me, I did not know what my eyes could do, other than seeing chakra and copying a few ninjutsu's from watching my father, it was all I was able to know."

"Why did you ignore your brother so much?" Sasuke asks remembering when Itachi would always push him aside.

"Strength was everything, Strength IS everything. Nothing is more peaceful then having the strength to maintain that peace. I trained every day in hopes of maintaining a peaceful world, and I knew it would be a long journey before I mustered every technique I was able to know." He said now remembering the next event in his life.

"…" Sasuke couldn't deny it, strength meant everything to him as well. Without it Akeno wouldn't be happy, Shuri wouldn't be alive, he would be pathetic, and he would hate himself if he was weak.

"Next is how I unlocked the Mangekyo, you could say that it was because my failure to protect someone I know, but I believe it was the hate I was consumed with that made me powerful."

**Flashback II: Mangekyo**

"Welcome home, Indra-sama. I have a wet towel since you're done with training." A young feminine voice calls out to Indra. He turns around and sees a young girl. The young girl had white skin with long black hair, she also had the same onyx black eyes.

"You're the new maid?" the young boy asks.

"...Hai, Indra-sama, my name is Makoto." she says politely before bowing in respect.

"I can get it myself, Makoto." He says sighing, he thinks it's ridiculous to have a maid, a young one too.

"Would you like anything to eat, Indra-sama?" she asks putting on a fake smile.

"Again, I can get it myself. Also, stop adding _–sama_, there is no need to praise me, I am nothing worth being praised yet. I haven't done anything significant in my life, and I have only have myself to blame for that." Indra says believing his strength is nothing compared to his father's, he wants to be recognized, to be even strong than him.

"Indra-sama, I am very grateful to Kami-sama, I would be scolded if I do not show my respect to you, his son." Makoto said bowing.

"Well when there not hear, call me by just my name. And what's with that ridiculous maid outfit? Change that into something more casual, I do not like having people serve me, I feel weak." He said coldly.

"Y-Yes Indra…sama…" she said the last part quietly.

"Come with me." He commands, he walks out towards his own room and lies down on his large bed. He pats the spot next to him, she blushes but slowly does as told.

"W-why are we here?" she asks flustered, it was her first time being in a boy's room.

"You're very perverted, this is the best way to gain chakra. I just thought I could talk to you since you seem to less annoying than the other maids."

"Thank you…?"

Indra simply stared at for a while, she looked away, it was awkward when people would just stare at each other.

"You have the same eyes as me." He stated

"Huh?"

"You and I have onyx eyes, it is very rare. Most people have colored eyes, while you and I just have black."

"I see…" she said trying to understand the point.

**Months Later**

Months have gone by for the two, Indra would simply train with his brother and father, although he has also spent a great deal of time with his only friend, Mikoto. She had been the only person for Indra to ever enjoy having a conversation with, although he never admitted it.

She also had enjoyed the presence of Indra, to her he was a marvelous person. Never asking anything from anyone, and always offering help if someone needed to train. She has unknown feelings, but for whatever reason, when he leaves to train she tends to become sad, but he makes up for it.

"Mikoto,"

"Hai?"

"How did you end up here?" he suddenly asks.

He never really asked the question, he selfishly had been more focused on him. But she was happy about that, she is one to not talk about her past, and how she end up where she is now.

"Kami-sama found me as a child." She said not giving him much of answer.

"So your parents are dead?" he asked in the most insensitive way possible. She didn't answer but the look on her face said yes. She looked down, almost forming tears, she had very fond memories of her parents, but they died when the wars were still active, just right before Hagoromo.

"Uh…sorry…I never knew my mother, and my father is becoming old, it's sad."

He looks over to Mikoto, she is still in thought of her memories, Indra started to feel a bit guilty.

"They must have been strong."

She looked up at him with confusion.

"I mean, they protected you through the wars, they were strong. I'm sure there glad to know they strong enough to have you live on." He says smiling. Mikoto's sudden frown changes to a happy smile.

"What is your last name?" he asks

In this world the last name means everything, it means to what powerful family you belong it.

"Uchiha."

"I like that name, it sounds strong. Who knows maybe one day I'll have that name." he said giving her a sly grin. But before she could blush, a voice yelled out in the room.

"Nii-san! Is this where you hide every day?" Asuras comes in interrupting there conversation. Even when Indra rejected his kinship, Asuras did not give up spending time with him, he loved his brother, and nothing will change that.

"Hoh! Nii-san you have a girlfriend!" he yells amazed.

"No, what is that you want?"

"I have to something to show you! It's a jutsu! I don't know what it is though." he said now really close to his face. Indra eyes widen a little, it was rare to see his brother ever do anything other than taijutsu. He was very weak in everything else, and Indra even eclipsed him in hand to hand fighting.

"Show me."

**Forest**

"And why did we have to come all the way out here?" Indra asks annoyed by the long walk they had to take. He never cared much about forests, in fact he hated them.

"I like the forest, it's peaceful and loving. I also don't want to hurt anyone in the clan." he said admiring the beautiful nature.

Asuras began forming long hand seals, before Indra knew it his chakra began to rise, which isn't surprising. Asuras has large chakra reserves, he just can't mold it into anything, which is why he is very weak.

"Sōzō Hakai (Creative Destruction)!" Asuras utters before a ball of chakra formed in between his hands. Indra activated his Sharigan and widened his eyes, the chakra mass was going unstable, he couldn't control it.

"Asuras! Release it! NOW!" He yelled, his brother started to stumble as the weight of the mass was too much.

"Nii-san-!" he yelled before the mass of chakra released itself, in other words, a massive explosion occurred between the three.

_*BOOOOOOOM*_

An explosion was seen in the forest, which was far away from the clan.

As it died down, the two brothers were left fine, there natural defenses from being the son of the Sage was strong. They may have had a few gashes and fractures, but they were fine for just being hit by an explosion.

Indra slowly looks over his shoulder, his mind tells him to simply not do anything, but he has to make sure. Although, he regrets looking. Mikoto unfortunately, was left in a critical condition. Indra ran up towards her and quickly picked her up, he was horrified to see so much blood coming from one person, she had many cuts and wounds throughout her body, not to mention a huge gash on her right side.

"Is she...Is she ok?" Asuras asked now panicking, the look on Indra's face not a good one, it was complete shocked and horrified expression.

_'No...Why didn't I move? I could have shielded her...but I didn't move...I was afraid...I was weak...'_ He thought he holds her close, one thought comes to mind, his father, he can heal her!

Indra caries her bridal style and begins to run back to the clan, Asuras quickly kept behind him, he didn't mean to cause any harm, it was an accident.

Indra ran through the streets, his father's home was at the very end, people watched from the sidelines, Indra carried a blood young girl through the streets, there also streams of tears running past him.

He smashes his way through all the doors to his father's room, he already knows his two sons are coming, but seeing on how weak Indra's body is and to see him smash through terrain proves his determination.

"Otou-sama...pl..ea..se..." he couldn't mutter it all together, his voice was dry and he was completely out of energy. As Indra looks down he sees her eyes slowly turn him, she was still barely alive.

"I..ndra...sa..ma..." she managed to say before a lone tears runs down her cheek. Her eyes closed for the final time.

Indra froze, he didn't know what to do, time had suddenly stopped.

_'When someone possess the Sharigan, if they experience a great love or disappointment in themselves, a unique chakra is released inside their brain and reacts with the optic nerves and changes that person's eyes.'_

This was the first eye that reflected the heart.

Hagoromo watches as new chakra ran through his eldest son's body, his Rinnegan sensed something new within him. Indra lifts his head and stares deeply into his father's Rinnegan, a clash between Indra's Mangekyo, and the Rinnegan. The Spiral Mangekyo was something the Sage had never seen before, although he isn't surprised to see that his son possess a dojutsu as well.

"Nii-san! Otou-sama!" Asuras says as he runs in the room, he panics as he stares at a deceased Mikoto.

"Nii-san I-"

Indra turns around and stares at his brother, his expression and his eyes read nothing but anger and darkness.

"I...I hate you." he said as his Sharigan began to spiral, Asuras was taken back by those words, he may have said things in the past, but the word hate hit his little brother directly in the heart, this would be with him the rest of his life.

"Indra! Don't say such things." his father yelled, Indra turned his back towards his brother and stared at Mikoto.

"Hai...Otou-sama."

The sage sighed, this wasn't going to be good for his health, but seeing his son filled with despair was a sad sight. He made his own hand seals before the notorious King of Hell emerged from the ground, Indra's eyes slowly widened, he knew his father could heal people, but he didn't know what was about to happen.

The King opened his mouth and out came a green light, the light went to Mikoto's body, ultimately filling her wounds, and restoring a new set of life within her empty body.

Indra felt a heartbeat and was utterly filled with joy. He smiled and picked her up, she wasn't awake but he was ready to wait for his friend.

"It's ok Indra, it was an accident, she will be ok. Forgive your brother." he ordered. Indra didn't even care anymore, his friend was alive, that's all that mattered. He approached his brother and apologized, but Asuras knew something his father did not.

He was completely faking it.

Sure he would forgive in time, but in the end, they will both be on different sides.

**End Flashback II: Mangekyo**

"Her death awakened my Mangekyo, although I was unaware of it. This isn't the reason why the Curse of Hatred was passed down, I still had my dream of becoming my father's successor, which I obviously did not get." he said neutrally.

"Did the sage known you have a dojutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure he did, although he was surprised to see the Mangekyo, he knew one of us would possess some sort of dojutsu, perhaps he thought I had the Rinnegan, but he was relieved to know that I didn't."

"Why not?" the raven haired boy asked.

"That was the day when my father started to look away from me, he paid more attention on Asuras, he formed his own way of peace, to love. My father knew that if I ever lost Mikoto again, I would fall. Which is why he spent more time with Asuras and less with me."

**Flashback III: The Creation of future wars**

It was a very sad day in the world, the Sage is lying on his death bed, everyone in the entire surrounding area all joined together for this depressing day. The Sage had done so much in his life, he sealed the Juubi and his mother, the two things the world greatly feared. His brother passed long before him, so it was even more depressing to see the other savior of the world finally pass.

The two people on both sides of his bed were none other than his two sons, the sons he raised proudly. They had grown to be young adults now, ready to face the world, there strength was unmatched, together they could probably defeat the Juubi as well.

This was also the hardest day of Hagoromo's life, his decision to choose his successor and to see the reaction of the other. He wished he could choose both, but they have different ideals, different views on life. They could not work together, never in their lives where they truly brothers. And it breaks his heart to see them so divided, so different, so separated.

"Asuras, your ways of love is the key to peace." he said slowly. Asuras eyes widen, he never expected him to be the one to hear those words, he always believed his brother was the one to lead the world.

The Sage looks to his right, the look on Indra's face was clear enough. He had shocked expression, his whole life he trained for this moment, this was his birthright, he was the one who was supposed to lead the world.

_'You're just like me Indra, you crave strength. I never wanted you to be me, I wanted you to be your own person, and that dojutsu you have...I'm sorry you were born with it, because of it you learned to hate. You were always sensitive, I'm sorry.' _He didn't have to say those words out loud, somehow Indra knew what he was saying his mind.

"..."

"I bid you two farewell, I wish for the best of luck to you, Asuras. I love you both." His final words released, as the great Rikudo Sennin closes his legendary eyes for the final time.

Indra didn't say anything, he kept a neutral expression, clearly hiding his true feelings. He stood up, and walked out the room, his pride kept him from crying over his father's death, but he couldn't help to be somber.

"Nii-san wait," Asuras said trying to catch up with him. Indra used his Mangekyo and teleported away before he could speak to him.

**Elsewhere**

Indra stands on a nearby mountain looking down at the clan, he didn't know what to do, his dream was just crushed, and now he feels as if he has no purpose in the world. He felt useless, pointless, and worst of all, weak.

**"Unfair isn't?"** a voice called from behind. Indra quickly turned around, he didn't sense anyone following him. But his eyes narrowed at the 'person', he remembers this thing from long ago, long before he even started to fight.

"You're that thing that was at oba-san's funeral." Indra said clearly remembering black zetsu.

**"Yes I was there, I'm surprised to hear you remember."**

"What do you want?"

**"I see that he didn't choose you, unfortunate isn't it? You must hate your brother more than ever now. I mean, wasn't it your birthright to be his successor? Why would he want two sons when he had an already strong one?"**

"..."

"What are you saying?" He asked

**"Aren't you angry? Are you just going to let him standby while he lives your dream? It isn't fair. I have an idea for you, if you hear me out."**

"...Go on."

**"You should challenge him, I mean, how can someone weaker than you rule the world and lead it to peace? It just doesn't make sense. If you can't beat him I know a way to make you stronger. But you will have to listen to Me."**his manipulation was at the best time, Indra respected his father, but he wanted to challenge this decision.

A few moments of silence went by, Indra needed to plan his motives. His future intentions start now, the age of the future begins his very next action. Now that he isn't his father's successor he feels as if the people will no longer care for him. He never had friends, he never became close with anyone, Mikoto being the only exception.

**Clan**

With Asuras declaring the death of his father, the clan was having a long moment of silence, although many couldn't help but cry. The sunny day suddenly became dark and cloudy, and Asuras was desperately looking for his brother, for all he knows he could be doing something dangerous, like being a danger to himself. Asuras knows Indra believed purpose in life was for this moment, and with no purpose he may not seek a will to live longer.

Using his powerful energy, he senses brother's return, and it's surprisingly at his home. But it has a very strong dark aura towards it, as if he is no longer the same person

**Indra**

"Welcome home, Indra." Mikoto says bowing to her friends return. He looks at her with sad eyes, this will probably be the last time he will ever to face his friend.

"Hello Mikoto." he says in sad tone. She assumes it's from the news of Hagoromo's death, which he is sad about, but also infuriated about his decision in the end.

She notices his lack of calmness, he is frantically going through his treasures, mainly looking for his weapons. He packs a back full of swords and fighting materials.

"Indra?" she asks confused.

"Nii-san!" a voice bursted through door. Mikoto looks at Asuras with shock, he's exhausted, meaning he has been searching nonstop for his brother. Something must have happened.

"I'm leaving Asuras." Indra declared

"W-What?" Asuras and Mikoto said in unison.

"I said I am leaving this clan, I have no purpose here, no reason. My dream was to be father's successor, which was not chosen to be me." he said letting the words sink in. "I'm also challenging his decision...

Asuras...

...fight me." he said forming his Mangekyo.

"Don't leave Nii-san...we can work together! We don't have to fight!"

"No we cannot, there can only be one. Since I am leaving, I will also be changing my name, I am no longer part of this family. I am no longer Indra Ōtsutsuki, and I have found my new way of life. The way is I'm going to fight you, and If I have the chance, I will kill you." he said in a dark tone.

Asuras couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What are you saying!?"

"I won't say it again, I'm going to fight you to the death. While I leave, you have time to prepare. Farewell."

Mikoto kept quiet, she didn't know what to say but one thing came to mind, something the Sage himself told her when he appointed her to become a maid long ago.

_"I know being a maid at such a young age isn't the best thing, but Indra is very anti-social, I hope you two can become friends. It is something he needs in his life, even his brother's attempt to come together never works." The Sennin says as he hands Mikoto maid attire._

_"Its fine, Kami-sama thank you for giving me the opportunity to repay myself to you." she said before bowing._

_"Don't call me that, and you do not have to repay yourself. I just hope you can come close to him, he has respect for others, I just hope he will listen to you."_

_"Hai,"_

_"One more thing, if he fails to interact socially please, always stand by his side. It is my fault he is this way and unfortunately I cannot change him. But I believe he will come if you always stand next to him, no matter how hard he is on himself, he will always need someone."_

Mikoto walked up to Indra and smiled, Indra eyes widen before closing. He didn't want to bring anyone, but if there is one person he can tolerate, it is her.

Indra entangled his fingers with hers, she blushed but both looked directly at Asuras, who was starting to become depressed by this moment.

"Do as you wish Asuras, I will come for you. From here on out, you are my rival, I will hate you for taking my dream, something that was my birthright and I don't think I can forgive you. I am no longer part of this family, I am now part of a stronger one, one that was always meant for me." He declared.

"I am…Uchiha Indra."

As the legacy goes down, the clans start to form, and peace never comes. It was this moment that the world will go through an ongoing cycle of war, never stopping. It will have its quiet moments, but evil always rises in the light.

**Flashback III End**

"I could go into further detail, but that is the basis of my life. That is how the Uchiha and Senju fought, only I know this. You're probably bored, as I am, this story is annoying to tell." he said taking a heavy sigh.

"What happened to Mikoto?" Sasuke asks.

"She became my wife, and we had many children. They all miraculously were born with the Sharigan, something I was happy to see. Asuras eventually moved to the forest and married as well, we fought and fought. Neither of us were able to win, never able to beat each other. The black man's methods of getting stronger never worked either, he suddenly disappeared as well." he exclaimed.

_'Black man...?'_ The only black man Sasuke knows is Black Zetsu, but...didn't Madara create him? Oh well.

"You have her eyes," he said smiling. "You should go, your team is calling for you." he said before turning his back. Sasuke nodded and quickly left.

**Outside**

Sasuke wakes up and feels his ring vibrating through constant chakra, his team as trying to contact him about something, but did not want to approach him about it. Sasuke responded by forming hand seals, for this they were able to speak without confronting one another, it is useful when Sasuke believes Azazel is watching from afar.

Suddenly the area around Sasuke became black, the only thing he could see was the outwards image of his four team members, although he could make out there eyes.

"Gentōshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique)." he uttered before the jutsu was a success.

**"What is it?"** Sasuke asks, their voices are also altered in this jutsu. It was basically thought waves going through one another. The jutsu then created an illusionary image of the person, all around Sasuke who is the caster.

**"There is going to be a meeting between the three factions."** Raynare said.

**"Which is why Sirzech, Serafall, and Azazel are all in the city." **Kalawarner added.

**"I see, I'll keep an eyes out on this, good work."** Sasuke stated before releasing the jutsu.

**Later in the Unknown Dimension**

"I never had anything against you, in fact because of you Kiba was able to become stronger, even if just a little." Sasuke says as he looks to the person in front of him.

'_Might as well search your memories.'_ Sasuke thought pressing his hand on top of Freed's head, he knows not to do this for so long as he will eventually die from it. Sasuke relives everything Freed has seen, more of the recent of events but something caught his interest.

'_Khaos Brigade?'_ Now Sasuke was interested, whatever this organization was he was sure he heard about it from Azazel and Baraqiel as a child. He stops knowing Freed's body could not handle it any longer.

Sasuke keeps the genjutsu activated as the dust and ash encases Freed, this caused him to awake from the genjutsu but he was quickly killed as the ash died down. Sasuke smirked at what had changed, what lies in front of him now was a man that he had finally caught.

"What is this? Where am I?" Kokabiel asks as he looks up at Sasuke.

"You're now my pawn, Kokabiel."

**(A.N End)**

**Alright so that's the ending. A few things to clear up.**

**Indra's Story: **Something to make the two closer, it will be the only time where we revisit the Naruto world, as this story is almost 100% DxD.

**What's Next?**: Blah Blah Blah next is the meeting, fight with Katarea, Vali leaving. And then young devils tournament. Thank god, finally something I will actually be interest in writing, these early arcs just kill motivation on how boring they are.

**New Idea:** What if Indra somehow comes to be alive? What if Sasuke somehow gets him out of his inner world? What if he has a relationship with someone :O. It's just an idea, probably won't happen lmao.

**Sorry for lack of Issei, honestly can't really find much things to write about. He will be going juggernaut drive though, and Sasuke will have to stop him…somehow.**

**This is canon, so Sasuke meeting Cao Cao is the same (I think Vol 12) which is sooooooooooo long away. If you have any requests for me to skip a few arcs, I don't are. Really hard to write things with just imagining them, like Indra's story was OC, although most of it was true.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed/favorite/followed**

**Reviews help :D Any Ideas or suggestions help with ideas as well, I can't keep making up things on my own, not the most creative person.**

**Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Alright, sorry for this being short and late. Busy week plus I have another story which is also late. I've been stuck on what to write, I just can't think of anything :P**

**Anyways I hear some talk about wanting to see more Naruto characters. Now this is fine, as they could simply be wondering around the world instead of staying with Sasuke.**

**The problem is, who?**

**Now I can only bring Four potential Akatsuki members back. (Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara.) I just don't feel right about bringing the others.**

**However, I could bring Madara (but it'll be more later in the stort) Another thing, he will NOT have Rinnegan, I mean two Rinnegans? Well, he may have It, still undecided it. **

**Another option is Indra himself, but a lot of people seem to like him being in the Innerworld. **

**I'll continue this at the end of the chapter. **

**Oh and Shuri is in the harem.**

* * *

**Abandoned Church**

Sasuke was sitting underground as he watched the four train amongst themselves, although he is no particular mood, something has been upsetting him. The girls finish their training and approach him, although his expression is unreadable and for whatever reason he is staring at Raynare.

"Sasuke-sama?" Mittelt called out. Everyone is just staring at him, while Sasuke just has his eyes dead locked on Raynare. It's getting weird now, she's starting to blush.

"Nya?"

"U-Uchiha-sama?" she stutters.

"Maybe he just enjoys the view, Raynare-chan." Kuroka jokes.

"…" they continued to stare at Sasuke, but suddenly he gained a horrified look on his face

"Why do you wear that…?" he asked covering himself in his own arms. Raynare looked down, sure she was exposing much, but she liked her outfit.

"What this? What's wrong with it?" she asked suddenly coming closer to him. Sasuke got up and slowly stepped away, he doesn't to get near another one of those outfits again.

"He would rather you see more exposed, -Nyahaha." Kuroka said laughing.

"Yea Raynare, I thought that's what you wanted." Kalawarner teased. Mittelt laughed and Raynare blushed.

"H-he wouldnt..."

"I would." he says staring directly at her upper body. Man, he really hates her S&amp;M outfit. Everyone's eyes widen, but they soon smirked at his lustful intentions.

"If that's what Sasuke-sama wants..." she says forming a small smile. She slowly undid her top, unleashing her breasts. As they were shown in all glory, Sasuke snapped out of his angry thoughts and immediately regretted his words.

"G-gomen, forget that I said anything. Please, put your clothes back on." he said turning around. The females became even more confused at his behavior, first he asks her to strip then suddenly changes his mind.

_'If if only wasn't for that incident..._' he thought remembering the horrifying even that he experienced earlier this day.

**Flashback mid day.**

"Fufufu." a lustful Shuri says as she looks down.

"Shuri-san, we don't have to continue this..." Sasuke says as he notices his locked position. Shuri was currently straddling him, meaning she is sitting ontop of him and keeping him locked in place.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, why do you resist so much? Akeno isn't here, and it'll only feel good." she promised releasing her top. Sasuke looked away, they were too large not to stare at.

Sasuke groaned as she began to slide her hips on his groin, he was able to control himself, it's not as if he is some sex crazed lunatic. Shuri took this as a challenge, she was determined to find Sasuke's aroused area. She already has his shirt off, which had the high collar on it shielding his the expression his face. She used her soft her hands to slowly massage Sasuke's upper body.

She found it.

Sasuke couldn't help but make small moans as Shuri used her magical hands to finally get him aroused. Sasuke's weakness just had to be soft things, it wasn't her stunning body, it was how soft she was.

"Found it." she said proudly. "Does it feel nice, Sasuke-kun?" she said leaning over. She pressed her lips on his necks and began to suck on him. With her large breasts on his chest, he was soon to be broken.

"Shuri I-"

"Shhhhh, there is no need to talk. I am doing this because I want to, I wish to give you a release." she say before moving her lips closer and closer...

"Wait...I'm sure we can do something else...what if your the one..." he said before having a more noticeable moan.

"This is good enough Sasuke-kun...but if you wish, we can do something even more thrilling..." She said before licking her lips. Sasuke didn't like the look on her face, it was filled with ecstasy but anything could beat this situation...

...Right?

"Yes, that sounds even more stirring." he said quickly. Shuri got off him but still had her eyes filled with stimulating thoughts.

"Close your eyes and follow me." she said in a command like tone. Sasuke became surprised at her voice but did as told.

**Sasuke POV**

As Shuri grabbed my hand I began to wonder, there was no need to open my eyes, we were in the Shrine so it's not as if I'm going somewhere new. I also became nervous at her constant laughing, it wasn't happy laugh, it was a laughed filled with lust.

She seemed very eager to...too eager. I figured out where we were, in her room. Although it most of been a different path, I don't remember taking this way before. The Shrine was filled with strange path ways, but they all led to the same place.

"Lay down." she ordered again. I did as told and felt the bed, it wasn't a soft bed, it was hard one. It actually felt more like a table, my hands also felt many poles, as if there holding the bed down.

"May I open-"

**"No."** she said in a dark tone. I couldn't even breathe, that sounded like Akeno's dark tone, except more forceful. She grabbed my hands and wrapped something around them, it wasn't rope, but then again why she need to wrap my hand.

I really wanted to see what was going on, but I was worried she might try to seduce me again, it almost worked last time.

_*CLING*_

The sound of something clinging together was heard, I moved a little and realized that she cling my limbs to the table.

I quickly opened my eyes, but only regretted the decision a few moments later.

"Ara, you broke the rules." she says making a seductive face. "I have to punish you now, fufufu." she quickly undressed and changed into something different, although I didn't stare.

_*WHIP*_

The terrifying sound of a whip slapping it's self was heard throughout the dark room. Shuri turned on the lights and I was shocked.

"This room...I thought I-"

"I had to go buy more...toys." she said walking up to me. "You did destroy it, but now it's all fixed. Don't worry you and Akeno can use it whenever." she promised.

_'Why would we ever...'_ I quickly dismissed the thought and began to force my way out of the cuffs. Although, for some reason I couldn't.

"Magic!?" I yelled shocked to see her somehow have powerful handcuffs coated with magic.

"Fufufu, yes, I got them from Azazel a long time ago." she said, now Sasuke gets it. This whole time he believed Baraqiel was a warrior sadist, it made sense. But is the other way around, Shuri was the one who took great pleasure in inflicting pain upon others.

"That outfit..." he said stunned. She was wearing a classic S&amp;M outfit, with chains and whips around her hips.

"Yes, this one is Akeno's."

"..."

"If you want Sasuke-kun, we can do both you and me."

"No...no..." he said trying to escape.

"You can't escape." she ensured. She came closer and closer with her whip...

Sasuke to endure hours of being tortured, even with his natural defenses he didn't show much pain, but is was not fun being constantly injured for hours on end. Not only that, he had to watch Shuri, she was drooling from the amount of ecstasy she was filled with.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke covered the hickey with his hand, it would be extremely embarrassing if someone just caught him with a bruise like mark on his neck. He was also sure Koneko would him if she saw it, or even Sona. Both have strange views on how he should act.

"Never mind that, forget that I said anything." He insisted. Sasuke took a few steps back away from the three. "Now, come at me with your most powerful attack." He commanded.

He sighed at Raynare, her hair was covering her face but he could tell that she was upset when he told her 'never mind'. He really didn't understand why they would even want to do that in the first place.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Missile)!" a voice from behind uttered. Sasuke turned around and saw Mittelt use the water by the nearby pond to form a gigantic Water Dragon.

He turns back around and notices the hand seals that Raynare is doing. Her expression said fire, meaning she was very angry.

Katon: Enko Bakusatsu (Fire Release: Flame Tiger Bombing)!" she yelled before blowing out a tiger that was engulfed in flames, his Sharigan also picked up the areas that had more chakra than others, meaning when it hits a chain reaction of explosions occur.

"Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!" Kalawarner said coming up behind Raynare. A tornado-like mass of wind was blasting through behind the fire, increasing the power of the fire jutsu, as well as keeping Sasuke from jumping away.

He smirked at their teamwork, he was happy to know how far they have become. Sure they don't know any magic from this world, but in his old world these attacks are devastating, not even Sasuke's Rinnegan would be able to absorb all these quick attacks.

The three attacks hit simultaneously, creating a massive explosion which reached the devils. The three fallen smirk, mainly because there sadistic. Even Kuroka was surprised by the massive power aligning.

As the smoke was still where Sasuke was, a mysterious dark blue aura was seen around it. The four became very uneasy at that sudden chill in the air. None of them have seen Susanoo, and it was a very dark power, it's closer to an evil spirit than it is to a devil.

"You three…" he said in a proud like tone. Susanoo died down and Sasuke faced the three, his happy powerful gaze was enough for the Fallen to feel flustered. "Come down, you to Kuroka." He ordered. The four came down and faced him, he was a bit cut up, but that only made them feel good about themselves, to hurt Sasuke despite all his defenses.

Sasuke formed hand seals and slammed his hand onto to the ground, soon a large coffin was seen somehow coming out of the grown. Kuroka knows what this is, but she doesn't know who it is.

"What is this, Uchiha-sama?" Mittel asked surprised.

"Edo Tensei." He states simply. "A forbidden Kinjutsu used to revive the dead, I used this to revive Dohnaseek. Not everyone can learn it and it requires a sacrifice." He said before the coffin was suddenly opened.

The four widen their eyes, everyone knows who this man is.

"What the hell? Where am I now?" Kokabiel asks as he tries to move his body. "I can't move my body…" he uttered. Sasuke took his personality away, he didn't want to hear that voice.

"I know you four can handle him, now begin!" he said before Kokabiel charged the four.

He smiled as the four were easily taking on the other fallen, even though his body was regenerating the two were simply killing him and killing him, the whole point of this was also to increase the power of their endurance.

**Hyoudou Residence**

"I hope you don't mind me staying here Issei." Sirzech says before laying on the floor.

"Ah, you should stay on the bed Sirzech-sama." Issei insists.

"Nonsense, I am a guest here, plus I enjoy not being praised every day." He stated.

"I know it's just Grayfi-"

"ISSE!" a high pitched feminine voice calls out to the room. Asia ran in the room and scanned it.

She was also wearing nothing!

"Asia!? What are you doing?" he asks trying to look away from her exposed body.

"Oh nothing!" she says sweetly. She just had to make sure no females were going to be sleeping with Issei.

Sirzech laughed but turned to his side to face Issei. "Issei, what do you think of Rias?" he asks neutrally.

"Buchou? Buchou is life!" he yells now facing the Mauo.

"Haha, I see…I wish others thought that way as well." He said with his thoughts now on a certain Uchiha.

"Like who?"

"Like Sasuke…I mean he isn't an average person."

"Uchiha-san? He is ungrateful! Buchou gives him so much attention and he ignores her." Issei exclaimed.

"No, it's not that…he's just annoyed." The crimson haired male said.

"Upset?"

"I wouldn't say that, he doesn't like it when I come to talk to him, even with Rias who is nothing but kind he hates being forced to interact with people. He hates people like me and I don't think he will change."

"Uchiha-san? He isn't the happiest person but he seems to enjoy being around Akeno-senpai and Koneko-chan. He also helped Buchou out a lot with Riser." Issei defended.

"Yes that's what I believed, but all that, I can't believe all of that…"

"…"

"Sirzech?"

"Never mind Issei, I just hope one day he learns to trust us, since he clearly has issues with that. Even with Azazel, who has known him since he was a child has a very distant relationship and he knows Sasuke despises him." He called out.

"He's so weird, even Akeno-senpai and her oka-san are in his harem!" Issei yelled making more anime tears.

'_Her mother? Didn't she….'_

Yes she did die.

**Azazel Mansion**

"Azazel-sama," Shemhazai says walking into his friend's office.

"Ah, what did you find?" Azazel asked still looking at his adult magazines.

"You were right, they're training or testing." He said tonelessly.

"Hm, what do you think Vali?" Azazel asked looking to the trapped Vali.

"I don't know, it's good that he is forming a team." The silver haired boy said.

Azazel sighed, "What do you think Shemhazai?"

"I believe we should execute the traitors for treason. You know what is going on right? Our members are being turned against us! The Khaos Brigade is also moving we don't know what could go on. For all we know there could be someone who works for them in this very city." He predicted.

Ironic as the one who does work for the Khaos Brigade is actually in that very room.

"We will discuss it in the meeting, and I doubt Sasuke is for the Khaos Brigade, he seems to be _very_ close with Akeno, who is also part of Rias Gremory's peerage." Azazel explained.

"Yea that's probably why he was so pissed when I attacked him. She was basically sitting on top of him when I came over." Vali said causing Azazel to grin.

'_Baraqiel won't be so happy.'_ He thought jokingly.

"Vali, how did you lose? I've seen you fight before and Sasuke is just a human."

Vali became angry of being reminded on how better Sasuke is but kept his composure.

"I don't know Shemhazai, how about you go see for yourself?" Vali said basically threatening him on how badly he would lose.

"He can't be bought either, he already has Akeno and Rias…lucky bastard." Azazel said jealously.

"And you're going to give up?"

"Nope! I'll have him, I already have the Issei on my side. Me and him are just alike!" He said now standing with determination.

**Night**

Sasuke hides himself above the Shrine, for some reason he does not want to go inside, especially with Akeno. He doesn't know why but he feels as if Shuri told Akeno and that there plotting something. As he looks at the night sky he sees a familiar dark angel staring at the moon. Sasuke fly's over to Raynare and stands next to her, she still had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asks with concern.

"Nothing…" she says turning her eyes to him. Sasuke frowned, she has the same sad eyes as Akeno, but she looks disappointed in herself. Sasuke forces himself into hugging her, she accepted without hesitation and simply enjoyed it.

"..."

"How come you need us?" she asks breaking the peaceful silence.

"I need people I can trust, there are too many people in this world who are dangerous, I need as many people as I can on my side."

"Is that all?"

"No, I needed people, I needed friends." He said smiling.

"Is that all we'll be? Friends?" she asks with a glimmer of hope.

Sasuke sighs and rubs her soft back, "I don't know…"

"I see…"

"But I know that you'll be happy, don't be sad because I can't give answers…one day you will find someone who makes you even happier than I do." He ensured.

Raynare heart fluttered when she heard him promise her happiness, she lifted her head up and placed her lips onto Sasuke's cheek. He didn't move away, he only let her enjoy her happy moment.

The two remained connected together, both looking at the moon. They even failed to realize that they still had each other's arms around one another.

**Shrine**

Three females stare deathly at the two in the night Sasuke, all three having auras around them.

One aura was dark crimson red, it was the most abundant and had a powerful feeling towards it.

The second was black and yellow aura, it was creating static from the intensity of anger and jealously.

The last aura was a mixture of pink and green, her powerful body was creating cracks in the ground, clearly filled with rage.

"**Akeno."**

"**I know."**

"**Unforiveable."**

The three figures readied themselves for a fight, all eyes narrowed at one boy. They didn't blame Raynare, they only envied her in jealously.

"What are three doing?" Sasuke says suddenly behind them.

The three turn around and stare at Sasuke he sighs as he realizes that they must've sighed saw him with Raynare.

"Before any of you overreact, let me have the time to explain." He said.

**Kuoh Academy**

Sasuke was casually sitting down in class, he knows today is the day of the meeting, although no one told him. They had a strict policy of no humans allowed although, that isn't stopping him. The previous night had gone disastrous, he was able to calm Akeno down as they already had that talk before but Koneko was a different story.

Sasuke notices he is also getting glances from Issei, and they weren't happy ones either. The glances were actually more suspicious, as if he was suddenly now becoming weary of Sasuke. Although, he cannot focus as someone else is staring at him, someone who is directly in his face.

"Kiriyuu-chan, what is it?" he asks annoyed by her stares.

"H-have you ever used 'it'?" she asks with a red face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke says rudely.

"I'll ask Akeno-senpai, but even she probably can't handle it." She says forming a lewd face.

"She won't say anything either." That came out wrong.

"Ooh! So you gagged her and forced her to submit! Tell me, is it true she loves S&amp;M plays and bondage? She's such a lucky woman! I mean to be S as well as being rammed by your large d-"

Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk and got up.

"I'm done."

The teacher called out for him but was ignored. Sasuke walked out of the room an unbelievable expression.

**Roof**

Once again he finds himself on the roof, he doesn't understand the people of this world. Never in his old home did he find people so vulgar, sure there were people who had obscure desire but this was just odd. He is worried that one day he will become like them…that one day he will want to do those sorts of things. He doesn't want that, he wants to be the same. The same cold Uchiha Sasuke he has always been, his clan's pride and attitude is starting to escape him. He doesn't want to change, he wants to be who he is, he doesn't want to be influenced by the rest of this world.

Sasuke suddenly feels a chill touch his arm, a magical chill. He takes a deep sigh, he slams his hand against the chill. His hand shattered the formed ice, someone was bothering him and he did not want to be bothered.

"What!?" he asks filled with frustration.

As the ice forms again a familiar sight reaches his eyes, although the sight is not happy. Sasuke closes his eyes as Serafall suddenly formed out of the ice. She had frown, clearly wanting to see him but instead got turned down. She turned around and hung her head low, "Sorry…" she uttered.

Sasuke felt bad, she was never one to go out of her way to deliberately mess with him, unlike Azazel and Sirzech. He walked up to her and flipped her around using Deva Path. She became confused but was happy to know he stopped him.

"Duck-tan…" she says smiling. Sasuke sits down and pats the spot next to him, she smiles and is quickly beside him.

"Hello Serafall,"

"Hello!" she says now clinging onto his shoulder. Despite her being loud and sometimes annoying, she is one that Sasuke could tolerate, and doesn't mind talking to.

"What brings you here?"

"Three things!" she says right into his ear.

"Serafall please…" he pleaded.

"Aw…Sasuke likes serious me…just like So-tan." She says sadly. "But for Sasuke I will." She said now getting off of him. "I wanted to come to see So-tan and you, Sasuke. I also have to attend something…"

"The meeting?" he interrupts.

"Yes, you know many off our affairs Sasuke." She said eyeing him.

"Hm. I have my reasons, If I could I would never choose to waste my time with your affairs, it's simply I am being forced to." He exclaimed.

"Akeno-chan?"

"Not just her, now I have to watch out for Koneko."

"Sasuke's so sweet!" she couldn't help but be In her child mood whenever she became even more fond of Sasuke.

"Yes well, there are many people who I don't trust. I trust Rias, but I will never come to the point of coming close with Sirzech or Azazel."

"So you don't trust me?" she says eye locking him with a powerful gaze.

"Strange as it is, I can see myself trusting you in the future." He looks at her and smiles "We should get to know each other." He says coming closer.

Serafall becomes red but doesn't move back. "I'd like that…" she says without thinking.

Sasuke looks down at her outfit, he notices she is wearing something more professional and nice. Sasuke gets up and holds his hand out "Let's go out, you look very nice." He says forming a small smile.

She takes his hand gets up, "Yea…"

**City**

Sasuke was yet again in the city, although he didn't really have anywhere else to go it was probably the best area. He didn't particularly like going anywhere else like leaving town or going to movies, he enjoyed walking around with her.

She was already rich, so there was no need to buy anything. But that didn't stop her from showing him her magical TV show attires and merchandise.

Serafall suggested that they go into the ramen shop which Sasuke goes to, although he quickly declined. He knew Ophis wasn't in the city, but he feared she could magically appear out of nowhere.

As the leviathan notices the glances from the female population she doesn't hesitate to put her hand through Sasuke's arm. He looked down at her, she was smiling happy as ever.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" he asked.

"What?"

"It isn't like against your rules to be with someone or something." He said remembering something about Mauo's not being able to have harems.

"Mou! That's if I want to have a harem, Mauo's are only allowed to have one lover at time." She said before blushing.

"I see…"

"So who do you _like_ Sasuke-tan?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"I do not _like _anyone in that way." He said defending himself, but she didn't buy it.

"Then how come Akeno-chan and Rias-chan are always watching you with those girls?" she said releasing the gossip.

"Because I let them watch me, they believe I do certain activities with them, in which I do not." He said massaging his temples. It was quite annoying then those two would just make sure Sasuke would not do anything, as if they couldn't trust him, but then again they shouldn't even need to ever think about those sorts of things.

"Hm, Sasuke-chan isn't loyal." She said jokingly. She grabbed his hand and started to run ahead of him. He tried to retract her but that would only make her feel bad, he tries not to be who he is, which a cold bitter person. So he let's do as she wishes, seeing no point in stopping her fun.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"Here!" she says in her child tone.

Sasuke looks up and stares at the place, it was nothing more than a sushi shin. Sasuke opens the door for her in which she just laughs at.

The two sit down in a booth and just talk. Sasuke didn't mind talking to her, especially when she talked in a proper fashion.

Seriously, he actually enjoyed talking. Something he only enjoys with very few people, few people being three.

"So how did you become a Mauo?" he asks taking a sip of tea.

"Well, oto-san told the council members and I was…tested. I passed beating everyone! My friends Ajuka and Sirzech also came with me." She said taking a bite of onigiri. "I also had to do a lot, it's just overtime people started to notice me." she concluded.

"That's nice." he complimented.

"What about you? I heard you defeated Sairaorg, not an easy thing to do, Sasuke-tan."

"I just trained myself." he lied.

"Always with the secrets duck-tan." she said finishing her cup of water.

"..."

A few moments went by for the two they simply ate in peace. Just like how couples do it, except they aren't a couple. When they both finished Sasuke payed for the bill and once again was forced to hold hands with the Leviathan, although he didn't want to, it wasn't a pain.

Sasuke took her around the city a few times, showing her most of the things it has to offer, which isn't many. She seemed to be enjoying herself though, despite not being interested in any things humans have to offer. She's also one of the few people who never refer to Sasuke a human, something which is quite annoying especially being told by people he cant' kill.

Sasuke doesn't know for sure, but he swears someone is following him. Although it's a very strange type of feeling, he already activated his rain at will jutsu in order to gain chakra information on the coming new leader of the Christian religion, Michael. If he was any bad like the original God of the Bible, Sasuke was surely going to not get along with him.

When two eventually approached Kuoh Academy, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see the immense powerful barrier which circle around it. Not only that many foot soldiers of devils were guarding it.

"This is it..." she says sadly looking up at him. She almost sounded as if it will be a while before she will see him again, since Sasuke never goes out of his way to visit her.

"It was nice, I promise we will do it again some other time." he said letting go of her hand. She walked ahead of him to the conference room, which was just the student council room.

Sasuke wanted to stay, he was getting the impression that something bad was going to happen. He approached the barrier but was stopped by sudden guards.

"Oi! No humans allowed! This is a secur-"

Sasuke ignored him and simply walked through the barrier.

"What the hell!?"

"How did he..."

**Meeting**

"Alright, now that everyone is here, shall we begin?" Azazel says relaxing in his chair.

"Yes, the meeting has begun." Michael says sitting up, clearly taking this seriously unlike Azazel.

"We first should discuss the matters of Angels being in the territory of my sister." Sirzech said using his Satan voice.

"Even though it was already understood, I agree it should be talked about." Michael said before clearing his throat. "I sent those three in order to retrieve the reaming stolen Excalibur Fragments, which they succeeded with the help of Rias Gremory and her peerage." He said giving thanks to the red-haired beauty.

"It was actually Uchiha Sasuke who helped us a great deal, Michael-sama." Xenovia said stepping up. Irina and Xenovia also told there experienced on how they helped and was actually the one who 'finished him off'.

"I've been hearing about him, what do you three know about Uchiha Sasuke?" the Heavenly Father asks the fellow leaders.

"He's kawai!" Serafall couldn't help it.

"He's mysterious."

"He is secretive."

Michael only frowned at the last two comments, it was never good to have someone who was strong running around with a mysterious aura and secretive attitude.

"I see…what are our plans with him in the future are?" he asks.

Azazel and Sirzech grinned, they have much for him in the future.

But things won't go the they want.

"Well..."

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was sitting idly in the room with Koneko, he bought her some chocolates to keep her occupied.

She was just the cutest.

Then there was the not so pleasant sight. Gasper Vladi was one of the strangest things Sasuke has ever seen In his life for one, he didn't know if he was a guy until recently, and he is afraid of everything. Even Rias sometimes has trouble hugging him, but Sasuke only wonders why she does that.

Sasuke stares him down, his black eyes may not look like anything, but Gasper was terrified. Sometimes Sasuke would catch his eyes changing colors.

Sasuke already heard from Rias that he has the ability to stop time momentarily, although he doesn't know how to control it. _'A dojutu?'_ he thinks in his mind noticing the sudden change in his eyes.

"Stoooooooop Starrrrrring!" he said before teleporting somewhere else. Sasuke didn't even bother looking for him, there was no way he could ever become like Issei or himself, being that scared is a curse.

He focuses his attention out the window, but his eyes narrows as the sky begins to change color. The surrounding area turned dark red, while the sky turned orange. Sasuke also saw many magic circle emitting hundreds of figures wearing dark blue robes.

They started to shoot yellow magic tracers at the Conference Meeting.

"Koneko," Sasuke calls out.

"…"

He turns around and notices that she is no longer moving, her body is completely frozen, still eating the chocolate. He uses his Rinnegan and senses that the Magicians have breached into the building and are with Gasper.

'_And then he gets captured…_' Sasuke sighed at Gasper's smart decision to run away from him.

Sasuke walks up to Koneko and does a tiger seal, "Release." He uttered before Koneko was somehow brought back from the frozen time.

"Uchiha-san, Koneko-chan!" Issei says breaking through the door. He is breathing heavily and is also torn up. Rias and Akeno also come from behind but are relieved to see that the two are fine.

**Azazel**

"Guh, how are you holding up, Serafall-san?" Azazel asks breathing heavily.

"I'm doing fine." She said narrowing her eyes at their opponent.

"What? Is this the best the current Leviathan can do? And I'm not surprised that you're out of shape, Azazel." Katarea mocks.

Katarea was filled with Ophis's snake, meaning she can gain access to her powers as well as having a large amount of energy reserves.

"Darkness Spread!" she utters before small dark purple orbs began forming around her body. She launches the torrent of spheres at the two who braces for impact.

Using her staff she formed a large durable Ice Shell which engulfed her and Azazel. This technique actually involved her giving up her body in order to fully transform into the ice, meaning she was willing to protect her comrade despite getting injured by the darkness.

As Katarea's darkness magic was finished Azazel came out of the ice shell and launched a shower of light spears directly at the older Leviathan. Seeing no other option, she used her wings and began to fly away from the spears, but only regretted doing so.

Above her the air became suddenly chilly, soon her vision began to go blurry as she was trapped in Serafalls ice trap. The magical young girl flew towards her but was only surprised when a beam of darkness struck down at her. She yelled in pain but it was suddenly stopped, the dark beam is a magic ability that Ophis's snake grants, but at a huge cost.

When everything died down the three fighters were breathing heavily, Azazel's artificial sacred gear began to crack as it could no longer maintain the powerful blasts Katarea was sending.

'_Damn, you were right Creuserey.'_ Katarea thinks as she remembers her comrade's words of departure.

"Give it up Katarea, you can't go through with this." Azazel says as he readies another light spear. Serafall gets up as well and prepares for another attack.

"Shut up, I will kill you two." She said preparing her final attack. She let the two approach her before suddenly using an immense amount of power to keep the two in place, her arms suddenly gains a tentacle like appearance and wraps its self around Serafall and Azazel.

The two curse as the tentacle suddenly begins to open up, a massive powerful beam of light began coming out of the limb blinding Serafall and Azazel.

"Die!" she yells as the self-destruct spell erupts right in front of the two.

**Darkness**

The next thing Serafall saw was nothing but darkness, she assumed she was dead due to the peaceful feeling that ran through her body. Damn, she really didn't want to die. There were so many thing she had wanted to do, to say, to feel, to experience. But she was a Mauo, and she knew she was always at that risk.

'_I just wish…I had a little more time with everyone…'_ she thinks aloud in her mind, a lone tear runs down her cheek as she remembers the date she had with Sasuke. She starts to remember the things she did to get to where she is now, becoming a Mauo, and training every day to become a strong magician.

"Serafall?" she hears a voice call out.

She somehow is able to open her eyes, and what she sees is exactly the thing she had hoped for. She looks up and sees a neutral Sasuke, who is carrying her bridal style back to the ground.

In the corner of her eye she sees Azazel as well, although he is flying down at high speeds. She watches him slam to the ground, but he is alive.

"Sasuke…" she says quietly staring at him from below. As she looks into his eyes she sees how truly marvelous they are, she can also see the figure of someone else in them, someone who Sasuke can one day be...

**Issei**

"What's wrong Issei? If you can't be strong then I'll make you strong! And in order for that I will have to kill your parents, your human friends, there deaths will make you strong!" Vali said as he looked down onto his dragon rival.

Issei narrowed his eyes "Why would you kill them!? They never did anything!? What would that solve!?" he yelled back. Issei begins to remember the things Sasuke told him a few days earlier, on how the true view on the world. Sasuke mocked Issei's intention of believing there was not many problems in the world, but in actuality, war occurs everyday.

**Flashback**

"Hyoudou Issei," Sasuke says.

"H-Hai?" Issei stuttered, he really didn't like being alone with Sasuke.

"Do you know why I called you out here?" the raven haired man asked.

"N-No…"

"You said you wanted to get stronger and beat me, remember?" Sasuke asks remembering the time of the training before the rating game.

"Yea I remember, why?"

"Then why don't you ever train?" he asked dumbly.

"…"

"Well then, let me tell you what it's important." Sasuke inquired.

"Hai…"

"There will be people you encounter that will want to kill those close to you, even if they have no ill intentions towards them. There are many strong people in the world and not one will hesitate to do so." He exclaimed.

"But why? Why is there so much…"

"Hate? That's how the world is. There are people who are born without families, or live long enough to see them die in front of them. Things like that make people strong, it will encourage others to do the same, they will kill those close to you for you to become strong. People will want you to be the strongest because that's what people love to do, they love to fight and cause pain upon others because they are inflicted with so much hate from others."

"…"

"I can see the determination you have for protecting the peerage, that is something I respect. And because of that I will help you become the strongest you can be. In the end, if you still wish to fight me will do so, but it will be different. You once asked me why I fight Vali and why I despise him, one day you will find out that he is a prime example of someone who lost the good path ways to life."

"Now, let us begin your training, Red Dragon Emperor. " he said before charging at Issei

**End Flashback**

"Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!" Issei utters before his dragon armor surrounded him, everyone's eyes widen that Issei was able to learn that on his own, well, supposedly.

Even Vali was surprised, but soon jumped at him using his god-like speed, the two began clashing and punching each other like the previous generation of Heavenly Dragons.

"Divide!" Vali yelled before opening his palm, Issei learned from Sasuke how to avoid his dividing suction power, which is to back far away and not tell it come in contact.

'_While he's trying to divide, I'll form my own attack.'_ Issei thinks aloud in his mind.

[Good work Partner. That Uchiha kid really knows how to fight, something rare in the world.] his dragon complimented.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]!

His armor uttered before boosting most of the power into his left arm. Issei flew behind Vali who just released his dividing power, he turns around but is only faced by a massive ball of crimson energy.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yells before shooting the energy at point blank. With it being boosted it created a massive beam-like form to surge through his new rival. Moments later Issei flew back but was heavily exhausted, his armor broke down and was unable to reform it. He did the best he could with the little energy he had.

"You could've seriously injured me if only you had enough hate Hyoudou, you know that?" Vali said dispersing the remains of his armor.

"Issei…" Rias and Asia say in unison. The words that Vali spoke would never appeal to anyone.

"Yes Hyoudou! You're almost there! Things like that make you strong! For a moment you hated me! How do you think I am strong? How do you think Uchiha is strong? I realized his strength long ago!"

"…" everyone remained quiet during Vali's speech, even Sirzech wanted to hear what he was talking about.

"Him and I are the same, we don't have families, we don't have parents, they all died. That is what strength is, the ability to endure the sight of pain and hatred. So keep living Issei, one day you will realize when everyone around you is dead. Until next time, get stronger." Vali concluded turning away from everyone. He flew away towards the sudden portal which out emerged Bikou.

"You don't look so happy." He said to his friend.

"I'm not, I won't be able to fight Sasuke for a while, but in the meantime I will find a way to beat him." He said grinning.

**Issei**

Issei stands idly with everyone else. Azazel did not look to happy when Vali left, he felt saddened, as he was the one who raised him. A few were talking about Sasuke, if he is truly like Vali then he would seek out to fight in the future, they just don't know when.

As if on que, he comes over with cheerful Serafall in his arm.

"What happened? Where's Vali?" he asks pretending not to know Vali has been involving himself in the Khaos Brigade.

"Vali left, he's working with terrorists." Azazel said trying to discard his emotions.

"Good, now I have a reason to kill him." Sasuke said smirking.

"Uchiha-kun…let go of my onee-sama." Sona ordered seemingly coming out of nowhere. Sasuke did as told and released the magical leviathan, although she was not happy by it.

"Sooooo-tan, if duck-chan want's to carry me then let him!" she complained.

Sasuke took a look around and noticed the frown on Akeno, she was staring at him almost with a very sad expression, _'You're so fragil.'_ Sasuke thought as he approaches her. The words of Vali were not proven, but Akeno knew Sasuke didn't have anyone, she spent years with him. Her father told her to not talk about it either, that one day Sasuke will be the one to discuss his past.

**From a Viewing Point**

"So, _that's_ what we're dealing with?" a deep leader-like voice said aloud.

"He's a cutie." A feminine voice added in.

"He's strong, no wonder _he_ wants him."

"When can we go in? I'm already eager."

"We cannot go in yet, as long as Azazel and Sirzech are there we will not move. We shouldn't even be here, it isn't time for us to move out against the world." The leader said.

"So what will we do in the meantime...Cao Cao?"

"From what we know, he has very high sensing abilities, so we cannot get close. Also, stay away from the Shrine, the Vali kid was demolished and we only saw that because of the barrier that Georg put up." Cao Cao informed.

"Hey Sieg-kun, how hard are you right now? You haven't looked away even for a moment." The female teased.

"Shut up Jeanne, I was merely shocked to see how he was able to save the Leviathan and Azazel from Katarea's attack. What was that...? What do you think, Georg?" Siegfried asked.

"I don't know, but from what Hades-sama has told us he is very proficient in magic, I mean he told us he extracted someone from his realm, something that only happens when Hades releases them himself." The powerful magician inquired.

"Whatever, it's only time until they leave the city. We will attack then." Cao Cao says throwing his True Longinus over his shoulder.

**Shrine**

Sasuke finally closes his eye off from a disturbing day, a lot of strange things happened, but hew knows it's starting to get even more odd. He looks over to his left and sees a sleeping Akeno grasping him, he looks over to his right and sees a sleeping Shuri. He wraps his arms around them and brings them close, he couldn't deny it, he enjoyed this.

There it came again, that sudden feeling or urge.

He really didn't want to be a new person, he liked his personality his atittude towards things. He did not want to be a Naruto or a Issei, he wanted to be his own unique person.

The question is...

...Should he change?

* * *

**Inner world**

**(A.N) End.**

**Anyways I hear some talk about wanting to see more Naruto characters. Now this is fine, as they could simply be wondering around the world instead of staying with Sasuke.**

**The problem is, who?**

**Now I can only bring four potential Akatsuki members back. (Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara.) I just don't feel right about bringing the others.**

**However, I could bring Madara (but it'll be more later in the stort) Another thing, he will NOT have Rinnegan, I mean two Rinnegans? Well, he may have It, still undecided it. **

Here is how things will go out **IF **it is decided

**Madara: **Eternal Sharigan,Wood Release**, **All Elements**, **Susanoo

(If I do bring Madara, it may just be him and no one else)

**Hidan:** Immortality, a new power which I don't want to spoil but let's just say it brings Jashin into the story

**Kisame:** His Samehada and his regeneration from absorbing chakra

**Deidara**: His explosions and what not, he will become friends with Sasuke once he releases his power of the Rinnegan.

**Kakuzu**: All five elements, almost immorality kinda. You know him.

(I could bring all four back, that would be cool. Sasuke could reforge the Akatsuki (New Dawn). He would lead them to fight the Khaos Brigade.

Who knows...maybe even Zetsu will find his place in the world ;)

**Another option is Indra himself, but a lot of people seem to like him being in the Innerworld. **

**Indra**: All his abilities, OP right? So Yea I probably won't bring him lol.

Member these are just ideas, tell me what you think.

Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed/ reviewed.

Reviews please :P Tell me what you think, if Issei needs more screen time or someone else other than Sasuke.

**Anyways I hear some talk about wanting to see more Naruto characters. Now this is fine, as they could simply be wondering around the world instead of staying with Sasuke.**

**The problem is, who?**

**Now I can only bring Four potential Akatsuki members back. (Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara.) I just don't feel right about bringing the others.**

**However, I could bring Madara (but it'll be more later in the stort) Another thing, he will NOT have Rinnegan, I mean two Rinnegans? Well, he may have It, still undecided it. **

**Another option is Indra himself, but a lot of people seem to like him being in the** Innerworld.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for being away, I tried making a Bleach romance with Bambietta. Ran out of ideas lol, anyways done with that. **

**Now here me out on this, this is IF i decide to bring the Akatsuki.**

**Obito. Or should I say, Tobi.**

**Now I'm not talking Obito Obito, the one who betrayed Madara blah blah blah, I'm talking loyal, joking, childlike Tobi, he can be used as a spy, he won't fight much, and he will only be there to just mess around.**

**He will have no memories of being Obito, Sasuke will make him that way. He will keep him as the fundamental child that everyone's live him as. He will be the only Akatsuki member with a personality change. If you consider Tobi being a different person than Obito of course.**

**and what was up with that Kakashi Perfect Susanoo? I don't even know why I'm surprised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

**The Clouds above Izumo**

"It seems that things now are just about to get interesting." A man spoke out.

"Finally, I was wondering of Okami-sama was doing it just because he was bored." Another man replied.

"He doesn't do things like that, despite his loneliness. His time will soon come, perhaps we can use _him_." The first man exclaimed.

"Perhaps I can use him against _her._" the second man replied.

"Maybe, but gaining his trust is something we can't really do. As you are here, and I am above you. Plus, he isn't stupid, he won't blindly follow you, despite your power."

"Or maybe, in order for him to fulfill our goals, we will need to align ourselves with him and fulfill _his_ goals."

"That sounds interesting, I just don't hope it back fires and one of us dies because of it."

"Nonsense, I don't see a reason why not, we have done nothing but watch, and soon war will break out, he will need all the help he can get."

"Okami-sama won't like that, there's a reason why you were banished here."

"I don't care, with him, even Okami-sama won't stand a chance."

**School**

The young Uchiha is once again having another average day at school, if you would call any day average. Sasuke was fortunately spared by Kiriyuu's harassment, she was too busy with the new student, Asia Argento. After the conference the relationships began to strengthen between Sasuke and the Mauos. Azazel also gave his great thanks, but was surprised to be saved by the human. For some reason he thought Sasuke didn't like him, Sasuke hopes he didn't make a mistake saving his life.

He will soon regret that in the future.

Serafall had been surprisingly clingy, she really didn't want to return to the underworld. She had enjoyed her time with Sasuke and hopes he will come see her in the future. As Sasuke thought on how awkward that would be, a familiar face came next to him.

"We meet again, Uchiha-san." Xenovia says taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, you're a devil now?" he says taking an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, once I learned from Michael-sama that God was dead, I felt no need to stay with the church." She says in an almost sad tone.

"And what made you want to come here?" the raven haired boy asked.

"A few reasons, the main one is I wish to make a change in my life, the other two was because of you and the Red Dragon Emperor." She said staring him down.

Sasuke sighed, "Why me? I'm just a worthless human." He said tonelessly.

"That may be true, but you are more interesting than the Sekiryuutei, there are many things I wish to know about you." She finished.

"Isn't the year ending?" he smiles at the thought of finally being able to not come to school anymore.

"Yes, but I will be in the peerage alongside you, since for whatever reason you enjoy following us around." She says in a very odd tone.

"I don't _follow_ you around, if I had the choice I would never affiliate myself with the devils…but it is my fault that she is a devil."

"Well we can't change that, so I guess that means we'll be together for a while." She said almost cheerfully.

'_Great…'_ he thought annoyed that someone will be trying to figure him out.

"Mm, yes, I paid closer attention to you during the conference, I also remember from the Kokabiel fight. I don't know why you are so secretive, if you would just tell me we can maybe have a child." She said in the most elusive way possible. Sasuke didn't hear the last part, he only remember the fight against Katarea, and what she saw.

**Flash back**

Sasuke is spectating from the ground, he watches as Serafall and Azazel are struggling against the Old Leviathan, he also finally figured out what the whole Khaos Brigade was about. Sirzech told him that Ophis was the one who founded it and hired many powerful figures to help her move the Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap.

'_So that's why she gave me the snake…'_ Sasuke thought aloud, he wasn't blind he knew the snake was an enormous supply of power, but perhaps he could use those for his allies.

But his eyes quickly narrow when he sees Katarea use some sort of tentacle to wraps itself around Azazel and Serafall. His Rinnegan also detected immense energy being enclosed into the tentacle, he also quickly see's that's it's an unstable amount of chakra.

Meaning, it's some sort of light bomb.

He wastes no time, it's obvious that whatever Katarea is using is keeping the two bind, unable to free themselves. Sasuke rips his sleeve of and crunches it into a ball-like structure, using his Deva path he launches it forward into the air. Sasuke focuses chakra into his left eye and keeps it dead locked onto the piece of cloth. Xenovia keeps her eyes on Sasuke, who is clearly plotting something.

From what looked like the speed of light, Sasuke suddenly disappeared. She looked around and noticed he was nowhere in sight, she then feels the immense pressure of Katarea's suicidal trump card, her eyes turn but only widen.

She watches as the light is now being swirled, it is somehow moving somewhere, completely doing the opposite from what it was supposed to do. The light beings to die down, but some of the energy managed to release on its own, but Sasuke quickly pushed the power away. Xenovia watched as the ex-Mauo's body vanished, although Sasuke was still there. He picked up Serafall and slowly drifted back to the ground, completely ignoring the falling Azazel who had just slammed his head into the dirt.

'_I hope I don't regret that.'_ He says staring down at Azazel's body. Something told him to save him and another part told him to let him perish in Katarea's attack.

Using his new dojutsu, Sasuke was able to shape shift into his piece of cloth, allowing him instantly teleport towards it. If he had used Kamui, the explosion would've gone off and he wouldn't have been able to save Serafall from it.

**In the other Dimension**

"Eh! What happened!?" the Mauo said as she looks around. Her arm was completely severed, as she had sacrificed it for the technique.

"Well, that some technique, that would've definitely killed both of them." A clone of Sasuke says.

"Kisama! Who are you?" she says narrowing her eyes.

"You're loud. Sharigan: Genjutsu!" he uttered before sending her into a small genjutsu.

Sasuke begins to think of what can he do with this Mauo, for some reason he wants to keep her alive for someone else to use, a certain someone who is good at using puppets.

"What should I do with you?" he says to himself before taking a sigh.

**End Flashback**

"…" Xenovia still stared at Sasuke, he was in clear deep thought.

_*RING*_ the school bell suddenly rings.

"By the way, there is a meeting and Buchou wants you. She said it's important." The blue haired beauty said before taking her leave.

A few minutes later Sasuke got up as well. He's been busy with certain decisions he believes are necessary, but for now there is no need.

He takes his items and walks down the hallways towards the club room but soon sees another student pinned up against the wall. If Sasuke recalls that's one of Issei's perverted friends, the one with glasses. Although he is no one happy mood, standing in front of the boy is someone Sasuke has never met, but has seen.

Tsubaki Shinra was angrily scolding the younger boy for his lecherous and perverted attitudes, well, Sasuke didn't know that, but he assumes that's why.

She sends the boy off running down with a horrified expression on his face, she must have used some of her devil powers on him. When she sees Sasuke her expression doesn't change, something that only few people do. Sasuke would just avoid her but he has to get through her to club room, he doesn't want to use Kamui and get there early, because then they may start to believe he enjoys going.

"Hello once again, I don't believe we have properly met, my name is Tsubaki Shinra, Queen of Sona Stiri." She says respectfully before taking a bow. Sometimes Sasuke wishes people wouldn't be so polite, because then he would have to return it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He says before taking a reluctant bow.

"Thank you once again, for saving Kaichou's onee-sama, she is very grateful." She says tonelessly, like Sona.

"It's fine… and why do you speak just like her?" he asked puzzled by her tone.

"Kaichou has saved me multiple times, she is an idol to these students, including myself. I hope to be just like her, someone who people look up to."

"…That's…stupid." He said mocking her goals. She was actually taken back by those words, she flinched but soon narrowed her eyes at the black haired human.

"I didn't know you were so foul-mouthed and rude. I guess Azazel was right, you're just a lecherous, lustful boy who will do anything at all costs to ensure the pleasure you force from woman!"

Well then.

"…."

"…Alright, you need to calm down. For one, I wasn't making fun of your goals, I was simply saying it was stupid on how you act like Sona to gain her position as an idol." He states professionally.

Tsubaki looked down in shame.

"G-Gomen, please forgive me…It isn't like me to jump to those kind of conclusions…" she said now disappointed over her words.

"It's fine, just know that you don't have to be her, to gain her attributes." He said now smiling.

Not even Naruto did that, and he tried his best to keep up with Sasuke.

"…" She didn't know what to say, she had been following Sona for a long time but never heard someone say something like that. _'Be my own person?'_ she asked herself. Sasuke smirked as she quickly found out what he was trying to say, perhaps she will have a new attitude towards things.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san, you've made me feel…better." She said forming a small smile.

"Hm…"

"Forgive me once again, I did not mean to mistake you, we all knew Azazel was joking."

"I think he was referring to Hyoudou Issei." Sasuke says jokingly and seriously at the time.

They both have a small laugh before Sasuke notices it's getting really late.

"I'll see you around." He said softly before getting a nod from her. Sasuke heads down the hallway still having the small smile.

Tsubaki looks from behind and forms an even bigger smile, but as she stares at him she suddenly becomes slightly red.

The Queen was blushing from the thoughts in her mind.

**Occult Research Club**

Well that wasn't too bad, but now that Sasuke is in the club room he has to expect the worst, but it isn't all bad. He exaggerates sometimes, it isn't all bad-

"Good you got him to come!" a familiar voice calls out through the room. Sasuke does a 180 and prepares to leave but is suddenly blocked by a white haired cat. He sighs but find himself a seat, he doesn't know why Azazel is here, but knows it isn't good.

Akeno kindly handed tea to everyone before the meeting began, which everyone gracefully accepted.

"Now Azazel, would you mind tell us why you're?" Rias says annoyed just like Sasuke is.

"Serafall-sana has amazingly appointed me..as…the advisor of the Occult Research Club!" he says cheerfully. "Lucky me is able to get young school girls!" he says now filled with lewd fantasies.

"Yea Azazel-sensei!" Issei says cheering him on. The two were more like than anyone could believe.

"…Disgraceful." Koneko says before lifting herself onto Sasuke. He quietly agreed with her.

Sasuke's had enough already, he moved Koneko, much to her disapproval and began walking towards the door. Luckily, no one was there to stop him so he got out safe and sound.

Azazel loses his happy cheerful mood for a moment and looks at Akeno, who is also sad by his sudden leave.

"Do you stay hate us- er, him?" Azazel says sadly to Akeno. She looks over her shoulder and makes sure Sasuke has left the area.

"Yes, I **hate** that man." The black-haired beauty says in a very dark tone. Everyone became tense, it was never good when a sadistic woman became dark, but Issei felt confusion, he wanted to see what was wrong, but decided it wasn't the best time.

"I see…you still haven't told him?" the perverted elder replied.

The Black-haired beauty began to think, to remember the things Sasuke told her long ago...

"_Sasuke! Why were you sleeping! I was so scared!"_

_He wasn't sleeping, he just finished slaughtering all of the fallen angels and unsurprisingly fell unconscious, but during that Akeno felt the worst feeling ever._

_The fear of death is approaching and the feeling of being alone. For a few moments she was in complete fear that someone was going to come and kill her while Sasuke was unconscious._

_The worst kind of feeling._

"_I'm so sorry Akeno, I had to get rid of them. I_**_had_**_to."_

"_Oka-san…Oto-san…they're dead and I thought you were…"she didn't want to finish._

"_I'm so sorry Akeno, I promise you won't be alone ever again like that, so please…stop being so sad…It's starting to make me feel…" Sasuke's Mangekyo formed as Akeno continued to rain down tears of sadness, he wouldn't even send his eyes back to their normal state, and it's as if his mind is saying he needs to release his killer intent, but he would not leave her._

"_I thought…I thought I was going to…di-"_

"_NO! That will never happen, please don't think that. I promise you will never have to suffer something like this again, if anyone even tries anything, they're dead."_

"_I don't care if they're a human, a child, a devil, a fallen, an angel, or even a god. If anyone ever makes you suffer, I will kill them. No matter how innocent, no matter how much of an accident, no matter how sorry they are, they will_**_not_**_be forgiven."_

…No I haven't told him."

That last part really rang in her head, no matter how sorry, they will not be forgiven, ever.

**Church**

"So did you find out what it was all about?" Mittelt asked her two comrades.

"Yea, I learned from the underworld. We should inform Leader-sama immediately." Kalawarner stated.

Sasuke asked them to refer to him as 'Leader' instead of Sasuke when there around other people who are not in the group, although Kalawarner enjoys using it as it sounds more lewd if she is calling to her master.

The three sit in a meditative position before doing long hand seals.

"Gentōshin no Jutsu." They all said in unison

Suddenly for all the room the area turns to pitch black, followed by their leader who is the one who hosts the jutsu.

"**Did you find anything?"** Sasuke asks the three.

"**Yes, it was confirmed by Shemhazai in the underworld that the Khaos Brigade was behind all of it."** Kalawarner states.

"**Is that all?"**

"**Theories are going around that the stray magicians were actually from the leader of the magicians himself, Mephisto Pheles."**

"**Who is he?"**

"**An extra demon, he has been around since the previous Satans. He became the leader of the Magician Council, which holds the majority of them."**

"**How did you three obtain this information? I know they don't trust you anymore."**

"**Many high-ranking Grigori members are turning to the Khaos Brigade, they even wanted us to join them."**Mittelt answers.

"**I see…as long as he is affiliated with the Magicians and not devils, then we are allowed to take action if necessary. I will try and find proof he was the one who supported the Khaos Brigade."**the leader declared

The team nodded before Sasuke dismissed the jutsu, this was much more convenient way to meeting up, he knows people like Azazel and Sirzech get suspicious when he affiliates himself with stray Fallen Angles. Although, they haven't been officially declared as stray, Azazel has just been letting them run around.

Sasuke stands up but feels a happy presence behind him, "Hey Akeno." He says walking up to the beauty. Akeno smiled and walked as well, but Sasuke knew why she came up here.

"Can you come back to the meeting? I promise to reward you if you do." She said licking her lips.

"I'll go if you promise not to." He replied grabbing her hand.

"Hoh? So you would do _it_ with my okaa-san, but not me?" she said putting on a fake frown.

Sasuke ignored that comment and quickly proceeded towards the club room.

**O.R.C.**

"Ah! You're back." Azazel said smirking. "Did she use her 'charm' on you? You fall so easily, Sasuke-kun." He finished now grinning like a maniac.

"I do not fall easily." He firmly stated.

"Haha, anyways before you leave again let me just tell you why I needed you here. There is going to be a gathering, a gathering of young devils and that includes you Rias." Azazel said calmly.

"A gathering?" Kiba asked.

"You and the rest of the rookie four will come together for a meeting, it will discuss the upcoming rating games, but don't worry! You all will be trained." He ensured.

"And this involves me because…?"

"There are few people who wish to meet you and Sirzech requested that I bring you." He answered.

Sasuke really didn't want to go to the underworld again, but he felt he needed to talk to a few people. He gave Azazel an agreed nod, much to his surprise. The Grigori leader was planning to have Sasuke forced into the underworld, as he never shows much interest in ever going.

"Azazel-sensei," Issei called out

"Yes Issei?"

"Are we at war with the Khaos Brigade?" it was a good question, even the Uchiha wanted to ask that as there is no status on the issue.

"Just skirmishes, we never want war, no matter how many crimes they commit." Azazel replied, getting confused expressions from everyone.

"Wouldn't a war end the conflict much faster?" Xenovia spoke in.

"Nope, even if we do go to war it will be very long and many will die. The Khaos Brigade is also very powerful, strong as a faction. They have many powerful beings, and we can only guess if they have more hidden…" The elder man answered.

"So is the rating game just an experience for us to get ready for war?" the browned haired boy wondered.

"You seem to be fixated too much on war, let me tell you something if we do all go to war. Issei, you love Rias's breasts, correct?"

"Yes! Very much!" he yelled

"Sasuke, you love Akeno's breasts, correct!?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes! Now, if we are at war, you won't be able to have sex, or even worse, no breasts!" he to yelled, Issei gasped and almost fell back in shock.

"No way…" the emperor said in disbelief. If Koneko wasn't so attached to Sasuke right now she would've slapped him.

"Ara, we can't have that." Akeno said seriously.

"No we cannot." Xenovia added in. Koneko and Rias nodded as well, that would be very problematic for them.

"You make it seem like I would participate in your little war." Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"Well, you wouldn't want poor Akeno and Koneko fighting without you right?" Azazel replied giving Sasuke a sly grin.

"Are you implying that they would be fighting as well?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Yea, there's no way Akeno is going to be fighting in war, Sasuke cares too much.

"We'll see about…anyways I will come for you all in a few days to the underworld, be prepared!" he instructed before forming a magic circle and disappearing.

**Shrine**

After the meeting Sasuke took Akeno home, much her to pleasure. He also felt the need to personally train her, as in no way is she going to go down against a bunch of random devils.

"So how come you wanted to come home so eagerly, Sasuke-kun?" she asked suddenly grabbing his entire left arm.

"There's no way you of all people are going to be defeated by some low-class devils." Sasuke said tonelessly.

"Ara, did you just want some alone time? We haven't much in a while…" she said the last part almost sadly, but he felt the same way to.

"It's ok, I promise once this is all over we will go out more."

His smile made her heart flutter, she nodded and readied herself for the training. She could tell her mother was watching, but instead aweing.

Just like when they were kids.

"Show me everything." He commanded, she nodded and changed into her Shrine fighting attire, although he didn't look when she had to change clothes.

Since Akeno was mainly a ranged magic user, it is difficult for her to use close-combat techniques like Chidori, but that's also a good thing. People will assume she is just like most magicians, a ranged fighter who casts spells and magic, they would never expect something like chidori.

She began hurdling simple lightning bolts at him, which he could not absorb. Lightning bolts were similar to his chidori spear, a magic attack formed together to create a physical attack, he could not absorb them.

He dodged or repelled them using his lightning bolts, it was a clash of dark purple lighting against yellow holy lightning. However, this is only the beginning, lightning bolts were just mere basic attacks only preparing for the stronger ones.

Above Sasuke came a magic circle, but before he could act a large amount of water was dropped ontop of him, but that was it. Water was never a weakness to his body, so he could only wonder what she had mine.

As he looks up he instantly sees the hand seals, he quickly jumps into the air but shockingly, the water was also raised. The water rose in the air and latched onto his leg, throwing him back to the ground.

"Hōryū Raika no Jutsu" (Discharge Lightning Calamity)!" she yelled before her hands began sending a surge of lightning through the water. Sasuke smirked as the lightning came electrocuting his body, sure it hurt, but he didn't really yell out in pain. He also became weary of the look on her face, the same one Shuri had.

Sasuke formed his sharigan and looked down, so far this jutsu hasn't really been special but something caught his eye. In the center of where he is standing, the water began to turn white, and a large amount of energy was being focused directly in the center.

A large amount of chakra that was now turning into lightning, in other words, a lightning bomb.

Sasuke had no time to do anything as his body was paralyzed, a pillar of white energy and yellow lightning was sent spiraling towards the sky, obliterating even the atmosphere.

Akeno licked her lips as she looks at the new more exposed Sasuke. He was mainly fine, although his top was completely shredded. He had a few cuts and bruises, but was happy to see such a nice attack.

"That was imp-" he was cut when she suddenly disappeared.

He turned around just barely dodging a chidori, he quickly flew away and prepared himself.

Sasuke slashed his arm in the air, causing many small lightning senbons to be thrown at the black haired beauty. However, she opened her mouth and released a fast-acting fire dragon which sent the senbons to ashes.

Now it was her turn.

"Katon: Hibashiri (Fire Release: Running Fire)." She uttered before a large circle of fire surrounded Sasuke, it was wide, as well as tall. Sasuke wouldn't be able to escape unless he wanted to be crisp.

'_She knows this fire cannot capture me…so why would she…'_ he was brought out of thought when she heard her voice again.

"Raiton: Shichū Shibari (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)!" she yelled before four giant rock pillars surrounded Sasuke within the fire circle. Sasuke could only watch as the pillar shot many bolts of holy lightning.

"All-mighty push." He said quietly before the pillars and fire were suddenly crushed and blown away, Akeno was shocked but was waiting for this to happen.

Akeno watched as Sasuke held out his hand, but he didn't make any hand seals. She only saw a small black orb in the center of his palm being formed, but then she felt…suction.

"Banshō Ten'in." he said loudly, her eyes widen as her body is being forced towards him, he is somehow being able to make her come into close range contact, which she is not all skilled at. She quickly assumed the worst and made her own hand seals, this was going to be it.

Sasuke saw the hand seals but only let them happen.

"Raigen Raikōchū (Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar)." She mumbled to herself, she was still being sucked but the pressure wasn't too great. Sasuke saw an extremely blinding bright light which cause him to release the attraction jutsu and shield his eyes.

She saw an opportunity and took it, she used her last remaining chakra to form one more chidori and prepared to slash at Sasuke but suddenly…

_*CATCH*_

The sudden forward area she was originally staring at suddenly changed, she was now looking at the light blue sky. She felt relaxed, calm, as if the intense practice fight never happened. She looked up but is faced with a similar pair of eyes, eyes that she hasn't seen in a very long time.

"Sharigan?" she asked aloud.

"You remember? Genjutsu has no effect on these eyes." He said smiling, she looked around and notices that the two are descending back to the ground, with Sasuke carrying her bridal style.

"You never told me what they were." She whined.

"Yea, I'll tell you tonight." He promised.

The two have another moment of intimate staring, they can't read each other's minds but both have a pretty good guess. Sasuke had a sudden urge to move his head, to come closer to hers.

She moved her hands around his neck and moved closer as well, but something caught Sasuke's eye. He looks at her hand and notices something on the finger, next to her pinkie.

The ring, the ring he gave her all those years ago is still there, with the same kanji and the same design.

"I never took it off." She declared proudly. The ring was one of the same ones he gave to his team, but hers was a bit more special, she felt it was something that connected them.

"Neither did I…" he said looking at his own crimson ring.

"..."

"..."

"So romantic!" a teary eyed Shuri says holding both of her hands to her cheek.

The two become a little embarrassed as they failed to realize how long they have been on the ground. Sasuke quickly lets her go but doesn't dismiss the feeling he had when they stared at each other.

**Underworld**

A lone crimson haired man was staring off into space as he doesn't want to do his work. His thoughts drifted on the upcoming gathering and rating games, as well the Khaos Brigade. This man knows that something off is going to happen, it's only natural.

As much as he enjoys living in peace without war, he knows grudges and hate will never go away and that the old Satan faction will strike again, but hopefully not at his loved ones.

Sirzech worries about things, there is going to be many unfortunate problems in the future and he can only hope his friends and family live through it all, as he is a man who has been through war.

One of these future problems is already here, Uchiha Sasuke was an enigma, more so then his friend Ajuka. He could be a living threat the in the future, if a certain incident occurs, he already knows the boy shows no trust into anyone other than a few friends.

Still, he is someone that he is forced to be weary of, he doesn't like doing things like this, having to spy and keep an eye on, but Uchiha Sasuke chooses to hide himself to the world of devils.

His talks with Azazel also, he give him odd thoughts, the boy has always been distant, trusting very few people. Even growing up Uchiha Sasuke has been able to choose the people he likes, trusts, and hates. And Sirzech fears he is hated and not trusted, although he can't seem to find out why.

He has never done anything against him, so why is he so cautious.

"Sirzech!" a loud powerful voice yells out the Mauo. He is snapped out of his thoughts and immediately goes and greets the person who decided to drop in unannounced.

He quickly runs down his castle stairs all at the same time calming down the maids, the man who suddenly dropped by is also emitting power, power that is making the attendants and servants cower in fear.

"Lord Bael! How…unanticipated…" he said the word very quietly.

"I heard that boy, I came by to make sure of a few things. What were you doing? I was calling for you for a while! Were you trying to ignore me!?" he yelled.

"N-No! I promise!" he defended. Sirzech swear he feels a familiar cold presence behind him, an angry wife who is never happy when her husband Satan himself, is being yelled at.

"Then what were you doing?" he demanded.

"I was thinking about a boy!" he quickly yelled without thinking.

It didn't come out the way he had wanted it to.

"…" Silence

"You're very weird Sirzech." Lord Bael accused.

"Nothing like that…what did you come here for? I would've went to you…_there's no need to scare my servants._"

"I came to ask about the devil gathering." He stated now calm.

"Ah yes, Ria-tan will be there, along with Sairaorg, Diodara Astaroth, Sona Stiri, Zephydor Glasya-Labolas, and Seekvaira Agares." He said cheerfully, although Lord Bael was not amused.

"I don't give a damn about any of those people, where is the human one? Is he coming or not?" he asked in a tone that meant 'you will answer my question'.

"Yes, I made sure Uchiha Sasuke will be attending, so please calm down." He pleaded. Bael grinned, but only turned his back against Lucifer and walked away.

"I will be attending then, but don't be mistaken, I could care less about the gathering." He announced.

"Why do you need him?" he said changing his tone into his serious mauo one. To Bael, this was a sign of disrespect, but he let it go…for now.

"That isn't your business. I don't bother you with your doings right? So leave me and him be, I'm sure we both know he hates you just as much as the next devil." The King of Hell said before disappearing.

**Days Later**

"I see that you're all ready." Azazel exclaimed smirking at his success, he did not think it would be easy.

"I don't understand, if were coming back why there was such a need to get ready?" Sasuke bothered to ask.

"Well human, Rias and the peerage will be staying there for a while, while you will return then come back for the rating games. But I understand if you need to see Akeno so badly, she can come back with you if she wishes." He said giving a lewd gaze.

"Fufu, me and Sasuke-kun have a _special_way of training, and he rewards me greatly." She replied in a seductive tone. Issei gasped while the others widen their eyes in shock.

"I to, wish to be rewarded." Xenovia stated.

"I wish to have _special_ training with Sasuke-kun!" Rias yelled aloud.

"…Nya!"

"See what you have caused Azazel…" the Uchiha said before taking a heavy sigh.

"Yes I have, now, everyone stand near me, I already have the special requirements to bring you Sasuke."

'_I don't need those to travel to the underworld.' _ He said aloud in his mind, but it's better for everyone if they don't know that.

**Underworld**

As soon as the devils along Sasuke arrived at the Gremory castle it was nothing but chat. The raven haired boy met Rias's mother, Venelana, who introduced herself as such. He also learned she maintains Lord Gremory's harem, which really made him become confused. He remembers where woman would be jealous if the boy would affiliate himself with any type of person from the opposite gender, Akeno does that.

But in this world apparently it's natural or 'normal' to have multiple relationships with different types of people.

Another interesting thing Sasuke learned was that the underworld was as big as the human world, although it didn't look like it. Azazel also informed him that barrier that separates the Fallen Angel side was broken, making it to the two are now connected. When Sasuke made a frown, Azazel raised an eyebrow and asked if he was ever plotting something. Sasuke ignored the question and proceeded to walk to where he is being called to.

"Now, Issei and Yuuto. How long can you two maintain your balance breakers?" Azazel asked now free to train in the underground Gremory Castle.

"A few hours." Kiba answered.

"Around two minutes." Issei replied. That was actually pretty impressive despite Issei being a human who was not born with any demonic power.

"Well, good thing we have a few hours. Kiba I will get Souji to train with you, I'm sure he will be thrilled to know that you obtained Balance breaker. Now for you Issei, there is a special dragon which I want you to meet. The rest of you will come with Issei and I as well, together you can all train."

"Who will I be training with, Azazel-sensei?" Issei curiously asked.

"Tannin."

The word rang out to everyone, a few knew who he was. Tannin was the Dragon King, notorious for ruling most dragons, although there are those who he wishes to challenge like the Great Red. The Heavenly Dragons also never considered him much as they always thought they were the best, and Ophis pays no attention to him as he is getting weak from being alive so long.

While Azazel was explaining the long-term history which involves the classes of Dragons, Sasuke quickly sneaked away and readied his eyes for his own travels. There were a few interesting sights he saw in the distance, but knows Azazel is simply going to follow him around to see if he does any of his own private training.

He didn't want to leave anyone behind, but he did need to explore for himself. Going to the underworld is risky on his own as there are always people who will recognize his energy as not being dark enough for devil standards, but maybe he can get away with it on the fallen side.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke sits on top of a mountain and performs a few summoning seals, he slammed his hand on the ground and out merged many familiar crows. _'Using_Banbutsu Sōzō _(Creation of all things) I was able to imagine the crows Itachi used as mobile viewing points, although they pale in comparison to his.'_ Things like this come in handy, although he cannot imagine people to come alive, for that he would need immense amount of energy.

In this world he was able to imagine things such as demonic swords and light spears, but they have negative effects on his human body. Demonic swords eventually begin to burn his body as the energy is not compatible, and light spears begin to dissolve as Sasuke's heart is oddly not 'pure' enough. Despite fallen angels having the ability to use them, this must mean that he is classified as human with darker energy then Fallen Angel but more pure than Demonic.

Sasuke also sent out a shadow clone to go off into the nearby large city. There one particular area in which Sasuke wanted to look around himself, perhaps meet some people, or see some things in which he shouldn't be seeing. The clone is only around 1/10 of strength, he purposely made him weak because he wanted him to last longer, as he has no plans of fighting.

Sasuke used Kamui and went off to place where he wishes to be, something that he got a glimpse of, but did not want to ask questions about.

He finally arrived and was stunned as ever to see the city, he already knows its name, and the technology that runs behind it. What catches any tourist's eye is that the city is actually a large floating island which is suspended in the sky. It's clear from using his Sharigan that the air in the underworld comes from this source, and with this city being the source it chooses to manipulate itself into different forms.

Agreas, Is what Sasuke sees on the large entrance sign, there is many diverse people here, meaning it is also a large tourists sight. Agreas is maintained by the servants of Ajuka Beelzebub, the man notorious for being a technology genius and the creator of the evil pieces. Since he is purposely hiding his high energy levels, Sasuke is easily able to blend within the citizens, he sneaks his way through the crowds and stares at the tall building, the tallest building meaning it's what all the secrets are.

'_Let's see what you have to hide, Ajuka Beelzebub.'_ Sasuke thought before sending himself within the factory.

**Clone**

Sasuke's clones mission was just to observe the average day. But of course his true motives was something more severe, he was actually searching for the place known as Cocytus, where they hold their deepest prisoners. Sasuke heard that is where Kokabiel would've gone if they ever found his body, but it strangely disappeared.

The clone had no idea where to look, so it started in the most populated city, Lilith. The new capital of the Satan territory would be the most logical, or illogical. He has been here before, when he first arrived in the underworld, he unfortunately though was gaining a lot of attention for being with Rias.

Not that he really minded.

It was strange on how similar the underworld is compared to the human world, it's as if it directly took the main ideas that humans came to founding.

As he was snooping around, something touched him, it was soft but he was on high alert. The clone turned his head around but only was confused.

"Huhu, didn't expect to you see your handsome face around, what are you doing here?" a familiar seductive voice called out to him. Sasuke turned around and saw the person whom he thought it was.

Yebelluna, Riser's Queen.

"You…"

"You? Not a proper way to talk to someone…" she said in a playful like tone, not to serious but not like Serafalls.

"You're Riser's Queen?" Sasuke asked. They didn't have much of a confrontation.

"Yebelluna, it's a _pleasure_to meet you." She said as she holds her hand out, causing her large breasts to suddenly move.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" he says slowly trying to make eye contact but it's almost impossible as she is purposely in a stance which forces him to stare.

"Sasuke-kun huh, I like that name." she stated before licking her lips in a circular fashion. "Why don't you let me show you around, there is many fun things to do in this part of the city." She exclaimed before grabbing his shoulder.

**Original**

'_Brave Saints? I see, they plan to incorporate Angels and Fallen Angels to similar things like rating games.'_ Sasuke says aloud in his mind as he searches through the files and projects. No one was here as many of the Mauo's and higher-ups are waiting for the upcoming gathering, which is only about an hour.

Sasuke also noticed the large amount of names in one of the file cabinets. Curious, he opens it and searches through multiple individuals, although he stops when comes to one familiar.

'_Katarea Leviathan a descendant from the original Leviathan, leader of the Old Satan Faction, status: KIA.'_ There was more about her life but none of it was interesting, they didn't know she was currently alive, although Sasuke has no idea what to do with her. He sees her famous allies, the two Mauos that support her.

'_Creuserey Asmodeus, another leader of the Old Satan Faction, notorious for being self-proclaimed "True Satan", status: Alivw, Khaos Brigade._' A 'True Devil' is something that gained his attention.

He would want another Mauo, especially one that was a 'True Satan.'

Next came someone he thought he would not have to see either.

'_Vali Lucifer, not affiliated with the Old Satan Faction but is related to the Khaos Brigade. Is the grandson of Rizevim Lucifer, both of them being descendants of the original Lucifer. Status for Rizevim: MIA/ Supposed KIA, Status for Vali: Alive.'_

Lastly, Sasuke didn't know how, but he believed this man would cause many problems for him in the future.

'_Shalba Beelzebub, the last leader of the Old Satan Faction, similar to Creuserey, both hate the current Mauos and seek vengeance, status: Alive, affiliated with Khaos Brigade.'_

Sasuke closed the file but made sure to imagine a copy, he wishes to know everything that has been going on, even if it's not his business. He looks outside and can hear the cheering that is going on, either Rias is outside and exposed or the four Satans are walking together towards the gathering.

It is time for him to go.

**Clone**

'_How in Kami's name did it come to this_?' the clone asked himself as he notices his weak position. The two were doing perfectly fine until Yebelluna suggested they check out a room together, he was asking what it was about but she would only for her body to press his, which caused him to be silent.

"Sasuke-kun, your surprisingly eager, let me ease you." She said releasing her entire top, she shockingly was even faster than Shuri was. The only reason why the clone ended up in this position was because of how weak he is compared to the original. He wasn't planning on anything like this happening so he never thought about it, he assumed people would despise him for being a human.

"The gathering is coming, I should go-"

"Hush, I told you if you would come with me I would show you were coctyus is, right? So just lay there, I'll take the lead." She said before ripping his shirt off, it wasn't expensive but it was sure annoying.

She lowered herself to the point where her breasts were on his stomach, an amazing feeling but what really got him going was when she began licking and sucking on his neck. He was used to this, he feels he can take this without losing his mind.

She saw this due to how calm his body was, compared to how she thought he would be trembling in pleasure. She moved her head up and laid on top of him. She looked him dead in the eyes but instead of moving them anywhere she forced herself to be close…very close.

The clone felt something enter his mouth, as well as something come onto his lips. His eyes were still deadlocked with hers, but he does notice the small moans she is making, not to mention her cheeks are slightly red. Something hits his tongue, but he isn't eating anything…

He slowly moved his tongue as well, slowly coming together, now things were starting to become difficult.

Everyone has their breaking point.

The sensation of having her lips and tongue coming together was something the clone or the original has never experienced, but there was thing…

It was a clone, not the original. The original would never partake into something like this, it was odd to even believe that his clone would fall so easily. Shadow clones act on their own when they are sent to do things that are ordered by their originals, since he is not fighting he has no real reason to act all the way the original would expect.

He was in his own heaven, the original will have the memories, but not the feeling or sensation, nor will have the experience.

The weak clone has officially broken, but not all is good for him. Sasuke didn't plan for any type of feeling to run through him so he made the clone as weak as possible for exchange of being able to travel long distances.

Yebelluna kept herself in the same position, she didn't know why but kissing seemed to be the most arousing thing for Sasuke, mainly because he never experienced anything else.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke managed to sneak his way through the guarding devils and crowds, the gathering was nothing but a large area with the young devils on the bottom floor and the elders up above.

He saw Sirzech and approached him, he doesn't mind dealing with him for now, as he knows he isn't the one that wants to see him. His eyes widen and a smile that read 'Thank god' formed.

"Sasuke! Thank Lucifer you're here, now hurry come, he is starting to get…upset." The crimsoned haired main said choosing his words carefully. The two walked up the large stairs and came near the balcony like area.

It overrides all the current devils standing, total there was five peerages.

Rias stood there with her peerage, confident as ever. An exhausted Issei was barely able to sand as he was clinging onto her as if his life depended on it. Akeno sensed Sasuke though her ring, she looked up and smiled, he smiled back. Koneko stood with her eyes narrowed, clearly not liking anyone. Xenovia and Asia remained neutral, although Xenovia believes that no one here stands a chance against them. Kiba also stood but he was tired from training like Issei.

Sairaorg was grinning like a mad man, having his eyes on Issei, clearly anticipating the fight between the two. Next to him was a young beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, her hair was tied into a ponytail but other than that had no real significance. Her name was Kuisha Abaddon, an extra demon who is also Sairaorg's Queen. Next was his two bishops, one was another young woman with wavy blonde hair, she was also strangely wearing some sort of business suit, her name was Coriana Andrealphus. Next to her was another person with blonde hair except its a he, Liban Crocell was Sairaorg's Knight, he was wearing a light set of armor armed with a sword. Beruka Furcas was the other Knight, he had a full set of armor, even a helmet, completely blocking his entire appearance. The Rook Ladora Bune, was a tall and lank man, he came from the extinct Bune family. Next was an enormous man, who could be considered a monster himself, he is around 9 feet all with a good build like Sairaorgs. Lastly was the Pawn, Sasuke already knew about his sacred gear, which consumed the pawn himself, Regulus.

Sona was also there, her peerage looking as stern as possible.

Seekvaira Agares, now she was a young woman around Issei's age, she had white hair and was wearing glasses, with casual noble attire. She was another High-class young devil who was also participating in the gathering.

Another person was a young man with green hair, his unique feature was that he has many tattoos covering his body.

The last person was someone who had the same mysterious aura as Obito did as Tobi. Diodora Astaroth was a gentle-looking young man with blonde hair, he was wearing all noble clothing. His peerage all had arrogant smirks but Sasuke can read them, they are utterly horrified and terrified of their King.

From what Sasuke can tell, they are all bickering about something.

**Young Devils**

"Bahahaha, you're so full of shit Seekvairia! Drop that fake serious attitude, we all know you're just as weak as any other low-class. And you're even a virgin, how pathetic!" Zephydor mocked.

"You're such an idiot, you do realize that you're embarrassing yourself alongside your unfortunate peerage, correct?" she replied in an icy tone.

"Why you…" he narrowed his eyes and grabbed the nearest item near him, which just so happened to be a chair. He through the chair at high speeds almost hitting her, but someone intervened. "What the hell is your problem, Sairaorg!?" he yelled.

"Both of you stop talking." He said looking down at the two.

"I don't recall you ever being a superior, in fact how are you even here?" Seekvaira asked.

"He shouldn't be here, him and his peerage are just commoners." The green haired boy snapped in an arrogant tone.

"It doesn't matter if he should be here or not, both of you should just be quiet, you're both annoying." Sona suddenly said in. Sairoarg smirked, having the Mauo's sister having your back was a good feeling.

"What are you grinning about? Incompetent boy, not even your father wants you to be the head. I've even heard rumors that a human boy is going to be replacing you! Hyayahaha, isn't that hilarious everyone?" he laughed like a manic

But before anyone could even utter a few words, they saw the body of Zephydor being flown down the room, crashing and slamming through all the walls.

Sairaorg has heard of the rumors alright, he has heard plenty of them. He looks up and manages to dead lock eyes with Sasuke, he doesn't know what to feel, was Sasuke the type of person to take that position?

No, he wasn't. He may be unfriendly, but he isn't like that.

**Mauos**

"Ah, I see that there starting to get out of control…" Sirzech says rubbing the back of his head. "I'll go greet them and get this started, I'm sure we're all waiting the games." He said before walking down.

Serafall kept a happy gaze as she stared down at her sister, this was exciting, she was always happy to see her sister succeed. However, the man next to him noticed something odd in the area that they are in, he turns around and faces his Beelzebub comrade.

"Ajuka, who is that human?" Falbium Asmodeus whispered in a lazy tone. The Beelzebub redirected his attention to Sasuke, the weird thing is he didn't even sense him come. To Ajuka, Sasuke has the same mysterious aura that he does, which isn't a good thing.

"I've heard of him, but this my first time seeing him." He said in a emotionless tone. "Human, what are you doing here? For all I know you can be a terrorist." He said narrowing his eyes, Ajuka was a very smart and tactical person.

"Oi, Ajuka there's no need I'm sure he's just-"

"I summoned him." A deep voice called out, it even startled Serafall. The three Mauos including Sasuke looked over and saw Lord Bael walking towards them, having his eyes narrowed at Ajuka. Although he grinned once he saw Sasuke, "He is with me, learn your place _Beelzebub._" He said in a dark tone. Now Lord Bael is someone who doesn't take crap from anyone, Mauo or not he will find a way to put you down. He has just as much power and influence as a Mauo does, something Ajuka despises.

"You have too much power, Bael." He said in a disrespectful tone. Bael ignored that comment for now, if he in his prime those words would've never even left his mouth, he would've died that fast.

"Come Sasuke, let us go to our own area for peace. Let us ignore these 'Satan's." he said disregarding the deep power Ajuka was emitting.

**Another Area**

"Now, finally, we are quite." He said taking a seat as he looked down at the speech Sirzech is giving.

"What is that you want?" Sasuke asks in a rude tone, being the only one able to do something like that.

"For me to be insulted like that by a human, me, the Great King of Hell, it is pathetic. But it cannot be helped, It may not look like it but I have grown old, I still maybe one of the strongest devils but I am not in my prime, I don't even think I can take on the current Four Mauos at my current strength." He said causing Sasuke to widen his eyes

'_There was a time when you were able to do that!?'_ he thought aloud in his mind, completely staggered by the fact that one man alone can do that.

"Still, you don't seem to respect the current ones. If I recall Sirzech and Ajuka are two of the strongest beings in the world, yet you blindly look down them." Sasuke wondered out aloud.

"In their true forms yes, but Sirzech is my nephew, he like me, cares deeply for his family. I may not act like it, but in truth I respect anyone who has large amounts of demonic power. Just on different degrees do I show any kind of kindness." He exclaimed.

"And me? I'm less than your son, I am human. A human with no powers at all." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's a very smart way of deluding people, you really do confirm my assumptions." He said making a small 'Hmph.'

"Assumptions?" he asked puzzled

"You're a Noble." He suddenly said out of the blue. Sasuke's eyes widen, he was a noble of the Uchiha clan. If something would've happened to Itachi he was supposed to become the heir.

"…" Moments of silence went by, Sasuke didn't really know what to say. He only stared down as Rias was chatting away with the other High-class devils. But one thought comes to mind, he feels as if he forgot something.

'_My Shadow Clone…Release!'_ he uttered forcefully sending the clone back.

**Clone**

"Just…the…tip…" Yebelluna muttered as she positions herself, the clone is laying down in his own bliss, ready for the upcoming pleasure. She feels the tip slowly hit her womanhood, she yelped in lust, but soon the feeling was gone.

_*PUFF*_ The clone suddenly disappears.

"N-Nani?" she asks aloud as she is now by herself.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke doesn't bother searching through the memories right now, it would be bad if he looking through his information while he is still on his own mission. The Rinnegan gave him the ability to set up Mental Blockades inside his brain, all he had to do was cast the jutsu and the memories of the clone were sealed until he wished to view them later.

"What did you find?" he suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke replied trying to play it off.

"I told you there is some divine connection between me and you, why do you think I continue to bother you? Why do you think I asked you to become the next King of Hell? There is something, if you could help me then maybe I can help you." He said giving a sly grin.

"Help me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"There are something's I wish to do, but I am unable to do them to infamous ranking. I need someone who can…act behind the scene." He said in a secretive tone.

"…Go on."

"You see that man over there?" he said pointing out a figure in the crowd. "Yea the weird look one." He said again. Sasuke saw that he pointed towards a man with a graceful looking face, he also had grey hair and grey eyes.

"What about him?" he asked.

"That man's name is Diehauser Belial. He is also known as the Emperor." Bael said with distaste.

"What's wrong with him? He looks like a fine old man." The Uchiha replied.

"I have been watching him for a while, and let me tell you, he is a terrorist. He works for that organization, the Khaos Brigade." Bael answered in a non-care tone.

"How would you know that?" The raven-haired boy replied now in a serious mood.

"There can only be one King, an Emperor is inferior to a King. There cannot be two of them, he needs to _disappear._" The elder man spoke out.

"…"

"He has been with Sairaorg, he was his mentor through all his trouble. He and Milsa are the only reason why he is who he is now, because of those two he was able to defeat my younger son." He inquired. "Diehauser Belial is affiliated with the Khaos Brigade's Qlippoth, I don't know what they do, but I know it is something with dragons. I have even sent some of my own soldier's there." He exclaimed.

"So you have no valid proof…"

"Which is why I need you."

Suddenly, Sasuke began to laugh, causing Bael to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's nothing, it's just ironic, you remind me of someone from the past." Sasuke stated remembering a certain old man.

_'Danzo...' _he thought aloud

"…"

"…."

"How will I benefit this?" Sasuke asked.

"A backup, someone to make sure you were in the right place at the right time. I know how you are, you're not friends with any devils, and you only care for my niece, Rias and her peerage. They're your friends, but I know that a few of them are closer than friends." He answered.

'_Make sure you protect that girl, if you don't you will snap, she is the key to your happiness. You are not Itachi, you cannot be like him and deny your true self, that girl is the most important thing in the world to you, do whatever it takes, make sure she is safe and happy. Otherwise, you will fall like Madara, although I can't say that I won't be happy to see that.'_

Indra's words rang in his head, and that was a while ago. Now he has even more people in his life. Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Serafall, and Rias. Sasuke cares for all them in his own way.

"It seems we have run out of time, the first match has been announced." Lord Bael says standing up.

"Hm?"

"Gremory will be going against Sitri, I hope to see you when the time comes."

"I will be here." Sasuke ensures.

**(A.N End)**

**Alright, so, next chapter will be training then part 1 of Rias vs Sona.**

**So Sasuke can use the Creation of all Things to create MINOR things, he cannot just being himself a Bijuu, nothing like that. **

**Now here me out on this, this is IF i decide to bring the Akatsuki.**

**Obito. Or should I say, Tobi.**

**Now I'm not talking Obito Obito, the one who betrayed Madara blah blah blah, I'm talking loyal, joking, child like Tobi, he can be used as a spy, he won't fight much, and he will only be there to just mess around.**

**He will have no memories of being Obito, Sasuke will make him that way. He will keep him as the fundamental child that everyone's live him as. He will be the only Akatsuki member with a personality change. If you consider Tobi being a different person than Obito of course.**

**Also, Shinto Gods, do you think they should have a role in the story? Towards the end I think I will be forced to use the moon god (Tsukyiomi) but I don't want to say why for right now ;)**

**So if you feel like leaving your opinion on that I read em all. **

**Member it's an IF, not decided yet. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed, it all helps. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, so hey. I made a poll on my profile for whoever cares about Akatsuki members or 'Neither' to where no characters return.**

**Although I did make it so if you just want to see two individual pairings compared to the full set. **

**So if you care, just vote.  
**

** Edit* Harem List at bottom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto**

* * *

The rating games were decided, first it would be Rias against Sona, followed by Sairoarg against Zephydor. Then after the other games will also be announced once the winners shown. Sasuke stayed longer than the rest of the peerage, having talks with Bael really helped him know the secrets of the devils and their intentions towards the rest of the world.

But right now he has only one task, to look at the things his clone discovered on his journey in the underworld. As he arrives to greet his team he only see Raynare, she is sitting on a fountain with her left leg over her right. She had a lewd smirk, her clothes still being the S&amp;M style, something he still has bad visions about. Her medium-length crow wings were also out, enclosing her slim body.

"What's going on? Where's Kalawarner and Mittelt?" he asked questioning her sudden change.

"They…were kind enough to let me have some…alone time." She says rising up to face him. Sasuke sighed, apparently she doesn't give up easily, but I guess he is glad for that.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked concerned. She frowned and sighed.

"What you don't notice? My wings! I have six of them now!" she yelled cheerfully before grabbing a hold of him.

"Oh…I don't know too much on wings, I didn't even know you can have more." He said honestly, he just assumed Kokabiel and Azazel were just unique, being strong and leaders.

"Well, the stronger an Angel or Fallen Angel become, they grow more wings." She explained now calm

"…" he still seems not to get it.

"….That is good then." He says patting her head, she licked her lips and moved closer. "I'll make sure to...reward you I guess...we can go out tomorrow." he suggested

"Yes!…thank you…I wish to return the favor, it isn't everyday where your wings grow." She said now pressing her large breasts against his chest. Sasuke had a small groan, but tried his best to avoid it, instead he went to go against her. He placed his hands on the wings and began to them.

'_They feel just like crows.'_ He thought aloud amazed by the real feathery feeling. _'Akeno looked better with these wings, not the half bat ones.'_ He also replied to himself.

As he continues to rub the jet-black wings, he notices that she is somewhat shaking, her hands were drawn away from him, now towards her own body.

"Ah…wh..ar…..do…nt…sto..p." she quivered out.

Oh yea, the wings are sensitive.

Sasuke watched as her hands covered her womanhood, he wasn't even touching her anymore, she's just exaggerating. He kept his gaze but soon moved away when white liquid began soaking through her coverage.

"OK, we're done!" he said before turning around. "Come on out you three." He said before Kuroka, Kalawarner and Mittelt all arrived.

"Nyahaha, Raynare-chan can't even handle his sly hands." Kuroka joked noticing her comrade.

"Geez Ray, you said you would have him this time, but looks like you just wanted some release." Kalwarner teased.

"S-Shut up…" she said now hiding her wings.

"Quiet, now, do you find anything Kuroka?" he asked the black cat.

"Nothing, that Bael guy just wants you to join him in bed as much as I do, -Nyahaha." She said once again not taking things seriously.

"Who is this 'Bael' Sasuke-sama?" Mittelt asked curiously.

"He's the King of Hell." He stated as if it meant nothing to him.

*_GASP*_

"L-Lord Bael wants you?" the younger blonde stuttered.

"He wants for us to…join forces." He said trying to figure out what his intentions are.

"Well he can't have you!" Raynare said crossing her arms. Everyone ignored the random comment and continued to focus on their leader.

"He's a bit different, for one he doesn't respect the Satans, in fact he despise them. He just wants to make sure his power is in check for his clan, something that I can relate to…" he mumbled.

"…" the members kept quiet, he was there leader after all.

"What do you four think?" he asked.

"We…"

"Don't…"

"Know…"

"…-Nya…"

The Uchiha just staired at them, he could tell they wanted to say something but then again, he was the leader.

"Speak…I want to hear your opinions, I may be the leader but you're all important to me." He said. The four had small red marks on their cheek but were happy to know he cared about their opinions.

"If he benefits us in any way, I believe we can use him." Kalawarner suggested make a sadistic grin.

"I don't know what he wants from me, but he was willing to tell me things that I would have not learned on my own." He replied.

"Have they noticed you? If he's against the Mauo's then I'm sure they want to know why you're with him." Raynare said.

"He is feared and respected by many, his nephew is Lucifer, he also has the biggest clan related army. He himself would be able to challenge the Anti-Satan Faction." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Did you find anything about cocytus, Uchiha-chin?" Kuroka asked reminding him about his sealed memories.

"Ah yes, I'll check right now. It won't be long." He said before forming a tiger seal, _'Release.'_ He uttered before the mental blockades were suddenly released.

The raven-haired boy now relives the moments, as if he was the one who was there.

**Memories**

As Sasuke is wondering his head around searching for a map or some sort of indication to tell him where he is, when all of a sudden a hand suddenly comes onto his shoulder.

"You…"

"It's been a while." Yubelluna says as she formed a luscious smirk.

"You're Riser's Queen correct?" he asked now standing up.

"Yes…I am his queen." She said almost in sad tone, something must of happened.

"…"

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm…looking for something." He said in a low tone.

"You seem to be having trouble, perhaps I can…_help._" She offered exposing more of her breasts.

Sasuke cursed himself, he didn't have much of choice, if he asked some random stranger where the deepest pits of hell are, they would assume he was crazy.

"Cocytus…I'm looking for that." He answered slowly.

"Why would…it doesn't matter, I can help you…if…"

"If?"

"You help me." She said licking her lips, Sasuke doesn't like that, he's seen things like this before and they never ended well.

*_SIGH* _

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Just to hang out, come with me!" she said loudly before forcefully grabbing his arm.

**One Hour Later**

"Alright, I'm done." He said angrily, he just wasted an hour of his time with this woman, a woman who he never anything to do with.

So why does she want him?

"It's fine, this is the end, but the best part." She says as she uses her surprisingly great strength to force him down onto the bed.

"What are you doing now?" the clone questioned.

"Oh you'll see…" she says quickly before releasing her top, his eyes shoot open, he tries to get up but is far too weak to go against the stronger Queen.

"H-Have you gotten stronger?" he asks failing to break her grasp.

"Yes…unforunatelty. Ever since that rating game Riser-sama has been different, he no longer pays attention to us, all he does is train." She said frowning on her King's new behavior.

"And?"

"He neglects us! He no longer has interest in us, no more sex, and no more good times!"

"…I don't know what to say, if anything he cares about you more…"

"Nonsense, now, me and you are going to have some fun." She replied as she forces Sasuke's head into her large cleavage. "I can tell you like it, does the Lightning Priestess not satisfy you enough? I can do some _amazing_ things for you."

"astapw….tpis…" he tried to utter as her breaths were unintentionally beginning to go into his mouth.

"Ah-h! Yes! That feels so good…now it's my turn!"

**End Memories**

'_I can't believe…'_

He didn't even finish his memories, right now there was a HUGE issue, how was he was going to explain this to anyone? Why did his clone stay instead of willingly leave? What if Yubelluna tells Riser? Would the high-devils try to come for him?

Clones have the same mindset as the original, so why did that one go out of character and do something completely different?

Perhaps the original has the same thoughts the clone did.

"What did you find Sasuke-chin?" Kuroka suddenly spoke. Sasuke looked down and noticed she was lying next to him, but his gaze was on her large bust.

"Nothing!" he yelled startled by her surprise. The four look at him with confusion, his high-collar was covering his mouth so they could not see his red cheeks.

"Uchiha…sama?"

"Sorry, I didn't find anything. That is it for our meeting, I'll talk to you all later." He said now fully calmed down.

Kuroka looked down at her leader and widnened her eyes, she also had a small blush and a seductive smirk.

"Well…it seems I have to take responsibility ~Nya." The black cat said aloud before crawling towards the raven-haired boy.

"What are you…" Sasuke looked down but only became even more shocked, he didn't know what it was, but something was sticking out of his lower attire. _'Why do the strangest things happen to me…'_ he asked himself trying to relinquish his erection.

He was about to just leave, until something grabbed him from behind.

"Kalawarner?"

"You don't think we've noticed? "

"We always watch, Sasuke-sama." Mittelt says grabbing a hold of his arm.

'_You four…'_ Sasuke forms his Rinnegan and stares up at that ceiling. Before they realize it he suddenly vanishes into thin air.

**Next Day, Occult Research Club**

Strangely, Sasuke founds himself once again in the O.R.C, although he hates coming, something about Akeno's requests make him feel obligated to fulfill them, despite his deep boredom once he comes.

"Ok! So, before we go out and train for the game, I believe we should all have one day of relaxing together." Rias says cheerfully. Everyone smiled, they had been training non-stop. Sasuke didn't comment, he has no idea why they would stop at all, when the chunin exams came he trained for a month straight, a MONTH straight. That isn't something most people can do, but he wanted to win, badly.

"What are we going to do, Buchou." Issei asked now focused on not training.

"I was wondering…we can go to the hot spring, or we can go to the school pool." She announced, determining which will be closer to her interest.

"Pool."

"Pool."

"The water does sound nice."

"What about you Sasuke-kun? Where would you like to go?" Rias asked now up in his face.

"I'm not going, so my opinion does not matter." He replied, bored as ever.

"Mou! You are coming, aren't you going to help us? You need to relax more, we will train." She tried to reason. The Uchiha remained silent, any more words would cause her to be even more angry, which would lead to him to look bad.

"Fufufu, let me try, Buchou." Akeno said before forcing herself in front of the raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun, would you please come with us, I promise you'll enjoy it." She said in an actual non-seductive tone. He unfortunately looked into her eyes, but as he did so he felt something shiver through his body, as if he was under some paralysis genjutsu, he didn't know what it was but he was being captured by Akeno, as if she knew the perfect way to make him feel…strange.

"I can go…" he said without really thinking, the words just sort of uttered aloud.

"Good, you can teach Koneko how to swim, she would love that, right Koneko?" Rias said giving her rook a sly smile.

The neko looked up to Sasuke from her normal spot on his lap, her eyes lit up, Sasuke wanted it to stop so he just patted her head .

"It will be a pleasure to train with you, Sasuke-san." Xenovia said tonelessly, getting glares from a few people.

"Yea, you aren't going to lose to any of those random 'high-classes', even Sona." He said keeping a narrowed gaze. There is no way he is going to let his Akeno and Koneko be defeated by Sairaorg or any of the other peerages.

"Yosh! Let us go to the pool, Sona is in the underworld training with Serafall-sama, so she won't find out." Rias said before rushing out the door.

**One Hour Later**

An hour had passed and it's about midday, Sasuke first stopped by the church to cancel his plans, although Raynare was devastated, he almost felt bad. But being the new person he is, he promised her he would take her out the following day. She was still sad but was glad that he tried making up for it.

The Uchiha didn't go out to buy new clothes, he was done with stuff like that. He would imagine his attires, it was actually quite fun. He just created simple things using Creation of All Things, even though his chakra suffered greatly. Creating a new person would be impossible for his body and chakra, even so he only has one Rinnegan.

He created standard large black shorts, although coated with the Akatsuki red clouds, it matched him.

When he arrived, most of the females were ecstatic, bombarding him with requests, but once he saw Koneko he found a way out.

"I came here to teach." He announced before rushing over to the white-haired girl. She narrowed her eyes at the chasing females but quickly yanked Sasukes arm and threw him in the water.

He was angry at that, completely ruining his calm attitude, but he calmed down as he realized that Xenovia had tried grabbing him using her knight class speed.

"Sorry…" Koneko says as she holds out her hands in a paw-like fashion.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're here, I would hate to have to deal with them all the time." He replied grabbing her hand and holding her as she gets into the water.

**Issei**

The brown-haired boy watches as Sasuke is lucky enough to help Koneko swim, he wishes he could be there.

He will someday.

"What's wrong Issei?" Kiba says as he prepares himself to jump in the water as well.

"Ahhh, Uchiha-san is so lucky, to help Koneko-chan swim is a true gift!" he said before directing his attention to the right of him. He forms a lewd face as Akeno and Rias are laying on their stomachs, as if expecting someone to put tanning oil on them.

"Hah! Akeno-senpai you and Buchou are so perfect!" Issei yells forming fake tears.

"Fufufu, thank you Issei, I only wish someone else thought that way about me." She said the end in a dark tone, clearly upset for being number two. Rias ignored the two, she felt as she was the one who sparks Sasuke's interest the most.

"Uchiha-san? He's so ungrateful! All the thing you for him…and he still talks with _Raynare." _Issei said the last part in anger, clearly still upset about being betrayed.

"Raynare…Issei you hate her right?" Akeno asked in a toneless voice.

"Yes! She killed me…she even pretended to be my girlfriend, which is worse!" he yelled.

"Then how come you don't go kill her?" she asked.

"Because Uchiha-san would kick my ass, and I'm not even sure I can fight Raynare now. Azazel-sensei told me he is close to them, he even trains them."

"I see…well if we ever get the chance to…eliminate her, I will happily come with you." The black-haired beauty said in a very low tone.

"Really! You hate her too Akeno-senpai? Yosh! With you Uchiha-san won't even bother fighting."

"Oh, I know how to deal with him." She replied forming a lewd face which surpassed Issei's, if that was possible.

"Hey, what the hell are you two talking about over there?" a loud deep voice said surprising the two. They both look over and see Sasuke at the edge of the pool with an unreadable expression, he clearly heard something wrong but wanted to make sure.

"Nothing hun!" Akeno said waving her hand and causing her large breasts to move unintentionally. Issei stared deeply while Sasuke quickly looked away.

The raven-haired Uchiha focused back on Koneko, who was staring at him angrily for having lewd thoughts, which he was.

He swam backwards while she was struggling to keep up, unlike Kuroka she doesn't really know how to apply her strength for simple things such as swimming, unlike punching where it is a lot easier and has a large impact.

'_Where's Kiba?_ Sasuke thought aloud before something unexpected happened.

_*BASH*_

The Uchiha felt an immense amount of pressure being sent to the back of his head, he didn't know it but Kiba felt the same thing as well. Having such a huge amount of pressure caused Sasuke to slowly close his eyes and descend to the bottom of the pool.

"Ah! Gomen!" Kiba says as he rubs his head, he was swimming dead on into the water, not even paying attention, just staring at the bottom of the pool.

Koneko also began to panic as she could not swim, before she knew she too was starting to fall to the pool, but unlike Sasuke she wasn't unconscious.

"Issei! Buchou! Akeno-senpai!" Kiba yelled causing his current headache to increase drastically, they all looked up and gasped, but soon realized what had happened.

Issei jumped in the water and quickly got Koneko, as she was young and her lung capacity was much smaller. Akeno and Rias both worked together to grab a hold of Sasuke, despite being skinny and muscular he weighed a lot.

Everyone remained together as they left the water.

"Ara, he needs CPR." Akeno announced before quickly moving her head closer…

"No Akeno, he needs a professional." Rias states before forcefully pushing her Queen backwards.

"Buchou I don't think you know it works, me and Sasuke here do things like this all the time, I know the special way to make him feel good." Akeno lied, trying to make it seem as if she was ahead of everyone else.

"N-No way!" Rias stuttered before having a faint look of defeat in her eyes.

"Thank you Issei-senpai." Koneko says as she hugs the lewd elder. She didn't want to but she became very afraid when the fear of drowning came, a new phobia she has come across.

"Ah, it's nothing Koneko-chan." Issei says forming a smirk. Although it turns into a lewd ones as he enjoys the feeling of her body against this own.

"Akeno, you do not know how to properly help him." Rias exclaimed.

"But Buchou, you're scared to do anything."

"SO ARE YOU!"

**Sasuke**

As the Uchiha lied on the ground, his ears suddenly began to here familiar voices, although they were not happy. He didn't know what they were bickering about, but he did know that it was something stupid, probably.

He looks over and sees the peerage all together, except Xenovia. Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Asia just watched as the two began to go from talking with words, to suddenly using magic. The Uchiha turns around and sees the locker rooms, a place to escape pretty much.

He doesn't hesitate, he quickly sneaks his way in, elusively deceiving the rest of the peerage. He didn't know why but he was getting a bad feeling when he was laying on the ground. A voice was calling out with words like CPR and 'feeling good'. Those words were never that great, so he listened to his gut and got away.

"What even happened?" he asked aloud, clearly not expecting a response.

"Kiba-kun hit your head, you feel unconscious and the two Senpai's wanted to hold you down and force CPR. Something I would have done but I was here." Xenovia calls out now behind him.

Sasuke was not sensing anything at the time, it did not come natural as he was given the ability to sense, unlike Nagato who was born with Rinnegan. He only sensed people when he tried to, or when his Rinnegan was activated.

"Where you hiding here the whole time?" he asked now facing her.

"No, I was simply watching you and getting ready…I was also stimulating myself to you." She said the end in a pretty quick tone, but he heard, he unfortunately heard.

"…"

"I still watch you." She stated as if it was nothing.

"I can tell…" he replied tonelessly.

"When were at the Gremory Castle, you suddenly went off, where did you go? Buchou wanted to spend time with you." She asked.

"I was doing things, just like you do." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You're right, I shouldn't talk about other females when I'm wishing for you to fill me."

There was something about that sentence which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow, he didn't know what it was, just his instincts telling him something is up.

"Anyways, we should get going, otherwise they'll over react and assume I'm dead." He said before taking a sigh, but as he turned against her, he felt arms suddenly wrap around his body.

"What are you doing?" he asks questioning her clinginess.

"I don't know if it should be you or Hyoudou, both of you possess great powers. But I believe you as a human, would be a better candidate for an offspring."

"Ok, seriously, what-"

He stopped once he felt something soft and lovely press against his chest.

"I know you aren't like Hyoudou, you have no interest in anything that involves 'love', I can understand that too. So all I am asking if for you to have me one time, fill me with your essence and let me be." She said once again, as if it meant nothing, and in the same emotionless tone.

"…"

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I'm not a professional so I don't know how to make it feel as best as possible for you, but it should be fine." She said before releasing her top.

'_That god damn clone…'_ Sasuke cursed that clone to hell, because of him the same thoughts ran through his mind, despite sealing his memories new thoughts began emerging, sure he could avoid but just like in the church they will continue to harass until he finally breaks.

Which is soon, oh so soon.

"Look, I don't understand why you're so interested in this despite being younger than I am, but I'm not the one you want." He said seriously, he did not need this, this was going to be a huge pain in the future. He pressed his hands on her shoulder for more lecture, but she spoke quickly.

"_**Don't you need help restoring your clan**?_" she uttered causing him to widen his eyes.

"What? What did you just say?" he asked bewildered.

"I did not say anything." She said honestly.

"You just said I need help-" he stopped himself before making a grave mistake.

"What's wrong? I didn't speak at all, I was being a quite obedient imoto."

"…"

'_He doesn't seem to be fazed, oh well, the book gave multiple ways.'_ Xenovia said aloud in her mind, remembering the book 'Art of Seduction'. It would've worked if it was anyone else other than Sasuke, but her interest just had to be him.

'_She's purposely confusing me, first she says she wants and offspring, now she claims she's my little sister.'_ The Uchiha said aloud in his mind.

"It will be quick, no one will have to know…~Nya." She ended trying to copy Kuroka's famous end line.

'_I don't even…'_

*_SMASH*_

The door that separates the locker room from outside was suddenly smashed into pieces, someone is clearly angry. For once, Sasuke is glad to see the angry faces of Rias and Akeno.

"May you all please leave, I don't think Sasuke-san can produce an offspring if you're all watching."

Well that really helped.

**5 Minuets Later**

As much as Akeno wanted to keep Sasuke in check, she cannot _literally_ put a leash on him, well, with people around she cannot because then he really would go against her.

As Xenovia uttered the worst words anyone could possible say to Akeno in her face, Sasuke is not having the best time. Currently, he is being watched by Koneko, while everyone else was over chatting away in the pool, doing what people do.

"You know you can let me go, It's not like I'm going to run off." He said to the white cat, who was utterly furious for what she believed as perverted, when it wasn't even his fault.

She still held his hand, making sure there was no way he could escape, although he could if he really wanted.

As she was being quiet, Sasuke looked over to the other group of people, mainly, Rias and Akeno. He couldn't deny how good the two looked, Akeno wearing her red and blue bikini while Rias was wearing white.

Rias, it's been a while since he had a lone talk or chat with her, there's much going on so he doesn't have the time. He knows he still feels the same way about her, grateful that she actually revived Akeno during that horrible day.

Akeno, he lives with her, sleeps with her, does pretty much everything except socialize others with. He prefers to train or go do something that involves spying or sneaking his way into Azazel's mansion.

Although he wouldn't mind doing those things with her…

Her smile, one of the most precious things about her, something he had loved seeing ever since first meeting her. When her mother was brutally attacked and killed, she stopped smiling for almost a full year, she would form sad ones, never a true one until she really moved on. And that was only because of the lovely friend she will always have.

His eyes begin to travel downwards, after her beautiful smile and eyes, his eyes land on a much larger part of her body, Sasuke was never obsessed over woman so he had a preferable 'part' as one would say. But something about her red and blue bikini barely covering her large breasts was something that made him go…crazy.

He quickly avoids all of the wrong thoughts and goes even lower, her slim smooth stomach, going lower he comes across a golden-zone. He didn't really a good view as he was so on the other side of the pool, but that area, her womanhood, her golden area. He didn't know what to expect, he had never seen one before, but somehow he knows it's something desirable.

He couldn't see the other side of her body, but he is glad, otherwise more images would have come.

**Issei**

While everyone is chatting away, Issei knows something that everyone else does not. Being one of the Perverted Trio, he is notorious for being able to scout out things without anyone noticing, which is what he is doing right now.

'_There's no way!'_

[What is it partner?] his dragon asked.

'_I think Uchiha-san is actually checking out Akeno-senpai!'_ he thought amazed that he would do such a thing.

[I don't know partner, he's a bit different than you, or anything else I have seen…still he isn't even looking over here.] he replied.

The raven-haired boy wasn't directly looking over, but keeping the gaze from the corner of his eyes, unlike anyone else he can willingly control his eyes movements, it was freaky but he could not do things like look left and right at the same time, that would just be insane.

"Pssh, Akeno-senpai," Issei whispered.

"Hm? What is it Issei-kun?" she asked looking back at him.

"I think Uchiha-san is eyeing you…" he said making sure to use the secret words for perverts.

"Heh?" Akeno looked over, Sasuke isn't even facing them, hes looking to the side. "I don't think so Issei, he isn't even facing here." She commented.

"Akeno-senpai, as the leader of the perverted trio, I know an elite technique when I see one!" he says proudly. Akeno looks back, unfortunately for Sasuke their eyes for a moment, met dead on. She giggled, and stood up getting a confused look from Issei.

"Ara, then I must put on a good show." She said before reading herself for one of the greatest moments of Issei's life.

**Sasuke**

The moment there eyes met, he knew he had been discovered, but he cursed himself on why he is doing what he does.

'_These thoughts are not mine, something is influencing me to think them.'_ He thought aloud trying to figure out on that was even possible. Only one person came to mind, he has done similar things in the past, but nothing like this.

But in the corner of his eyes, he sees something, Akeno is moving but is in the same spot, curiously he looks over…

'_WHAT IS SHE DOING!?'_

**Night, Shrine.**

"…"

"…."

"Aww, did you not like my show, Sasuke-kun?" Akeno says as she lays herself next to him. He didn't say anything, but suddenly becomes weary once he feels her legs entangle his, she moved her closer to rest on him as well.

"No."

She was surprised that he actually responded.

"Was it too much of a tease? Or is it because I didn't _strip._" She added in in a lust filled tone.

"…"

"Hyoudou saw you…"

Before she could respond another Akeno walked in the room.

"Ara, having fun without me are we?" Shuri said coming in with a very exposed night gown.

'_This never used to bother me…'_ Sasuke thought as he tries to avoid the lewd filled gaze from Shuri.

"Fufufu, Sasuke-kun is jealous because another boy saw me performing a show."

"Really now? Sasuke being jealous? I never would've thought." Shuri replies as she gets comfortable to next to him.

"Yes, now he knows how we feel." Akeno said trying to cover up the dark tone.

Before Sasuke realizes it, the two are already asleep, warm and comfortable, just the way they want to be. He smiles as he wraps his arms around both of them, happy to be back in his favorite place.

**Inner world**

Now this was not his favorite place, in fact it was just a training ground, so it didn't hold much meaning. But he has a reason for coming here, multiple actually.

"So it is you." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"What are you rambling about?" Indra says lazily, not even turning around to face him.

"You're the reason why I keep having those…thoughts." he replied awkwardly.

"Yea, you got me. If I never bothered flooding you with desire then you would simply live alone life." The elder said turning back to face him.

"Well…stop." Sasuke asked, not as if he could force him.

"Why would I? Do you not remember?" he said before flicking his wrist, as if he was shooting something at him.

'_My goal is to restore my clan, and to kill a certain man.'_

Sasuke remembers that, he said that to Kakashi when he asked what his dream and goal was.

"…"

"Restore the clan, if I never bothered with this then would never have acted, I still care about my bloodline even if you don't." he shot at him.

"…Why now?" he asked slowly, this is a topic he never wanted to talk about, always trying to avoid.

"Because you're an idiot." He spoke bluntly.

"…"

"You're going to get yourself killed and I'm going to have to save you, it's going to be a pain."

"Save me? What are you even talking about? I can't trust them, they watch me, follow me, keep tabs on me, why would I ever wish to side them."

"Don't bother with anymore words, until you produce at least three children." He announced with a tone that mean 'I don't care what you say you're going to do what I asked.'

Sasuke wasted no time, he unleashed his sword at light-speed, he almost had Indra but he too, unsheathed his sword. The two clashed together, Indra looking bored, while Sasuke had a narrowed gaze, he doesn't want to be _that _guy, that new Hyoudou Issei.

While they were simply clashing together, Sasuke was getting serious.

"Shinra Tensei!" he says as blocks Indra's strike. The elder was shot back, losing his balance, he didn't expect him to go all out on this, but he grinned when he did. "Suiton: Suishōha (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)!" he yelled before a vortex of water began spiraling out of the ground, while Indra was flying back he could only make a few signs as being in the air was inconvenient.

"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)." Indra uttered before a massive stream of intense flames flew out and crashed against the water vortex.

A large amount of mist formed when the two attacks counter acted each other, but Sasuke took advantage of this. Indra didn't see the point, his Mangekyo was formed, he could see Sasuke's chakra through the mist, but all of a sudden…vanish.

Indra looked to his left and to his right, seeing no other option he turned around but only saw that Sasuke was already directly in front of him.

_*SLASH*_

Sasuke using his Rinnegan Shape Shifting ability was able to travel through the mist, seemingly going behind the entire area. As his sword traveled across Indra's chest, he used his left to perform another odd attack.

'_Shurado!'_ he uttered before his arm seemingly opened itself up, revealing a set of missiles that were already prepared to be fired, he released the missiles just in time for him to be caught off guard once again.

In actuality, using the Asura path, he covered his flesh arm by a metal gauntlet arm, the gauntlet had multiple weapons hidden within it and was a great defense mechanism.

The missiles crashed down on him, creating an explosion which rivaled Deidara's clay bombs.

Now the young Uchiha is the one who is starting to get bored.

"…"

"So you learned some new tricks huh!?" he hears his voice in a maniac-like tone, it's the first time he ever heard him speak this away.

Sasuke stood back and readies himself, he hopes he doesn't get too carried away, they have the own rules of fighting. One being they cannot use amaterasu, as it's risky on both sides. The young Uchiha jumps into the air before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled before a giant multi-headed dog and a Giant Rhino both came coming out of nowhere.

Indra used his god-like speed which was even faster than Sasuke's to instantly run through the animals, Sasuke didn't even see him swing his sword but as soon as he was in his face two puff of smoke were seen. The two animals disappeared, along with Sasuke's hope of defeating him through Animals path.

The sound of swords clashing was an understatement, Indra was going ham, he was crazy. Sasuke was having a better time against Killer Bee and his 8 Swords.

'_Hmph, oh yea, he's a battle maniac.'_ Sasuke thinks aloud as he notices the immense grin on Indra's face. He jumped back and created two clones, but his eyes widen at the speed of his hand seals.

"Katon: Onidōrō (Fire Release: Demon Lantern)!"

"Katon: Gōenkyū (Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball)!"

"Katon: Uchiha Daiendan (Fire Release: Uchiha Great Flame Sphere)!"

Sasuke stepped back and readies his hands, using his right hand he was able to absorb the Great Flame Sphere, but only the Sphere. "Shinra Tensei!" he yelled before the Great Blaze Balls was pushed away, but unfortunately for Sasuke, that's all that happened, Indra redirected the ball at him once more, knowing he will be able to hit him.

Seeing no other choice, the young Uchiha formed water hand signs but only stopped as something from behind began to burn his body, he widened his eyes as many floating fireballs are suddenly surrounding him, shockingly, they take the shape of strange ghost-like faces. As they began to swarm from all sides, massive explosion erupted as they engulfed Sasuke.

"Fūton: Ōkakeami (Wind Release: Great Cast Net)." He muttered before shooting out a multitude of extremely sharp blades of wind to slash through the fire.

But not all was good, he looks open and still notices the great ball blaze emitting down, Indra increased the size when Sasuke was being attacked by the other Fire jutsus.

Sasuke charged lightning into his hand, but strangely, he formed it into his other hand as well, creating two chidori like attacks on both arms. But as he raised them in the air the lightning began to seemingly leave his arms and form something new. A current of air began circling around Sasuke as it gathered the lightning, forming small lightning clouds to form all around his body.

"Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)!" he yelled before the thunderclouds formed into a final being. A being that was a vortex-like dragon with menacing red eyes.

The two attacks came at each other with great power, creating massive explosions which affected both of them.

"…."

"…."

**Aftermath**

Sasuke slowly arose from the ground, he may have gotten a little carried away, but then again so did Indra. He walked over to him, he wasn't in perfect condition but isn't too messed up.

"Heh, that was fun. Fine, I'll turn it down a little, but don't think you've gotten away. I expect at least 8 children before you're 30."

"I'm not going to force anyone to have a child." Sasuke stated in a disgusted tone.

"That's not what I mean, try others partners. That red haired one, Rias was it? Her power is unique."

"No."

"Then what about that Mauo one? What was her name…"

"Serafall?"

"Yea, isn't she strong?"

"No."

"Fine, it doesn't matter, now get out." Indra yelled before forcefully kicking Sasuke out of his own Inner world.

**Next day, City**

Sasuke yawns quietly as he waits at the city mall. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his team he had a breaking point, and right now he feels like suddenly just going home, taking Shuri, and falling asleep with her.

'_You said you would turn it down!'_ he yelled out to Indra.

'**I did! **_**YOU, **_**just find her very attractive.**' He shot back angrily.

'…'

"Sasuke-sama!" a high feminine voice calls out. Sasuke turns around and sees a cheerful Yuuma approach him. It's been a while since he's seen her in that disguise.

"Hey," he says tiredly. He got up real early for this, although she is obviously late.

"I'm sorry for being late…" she says looking down.

"It's fine, _it's only been three hours." _ He says the part aloud in his mind, clearly not wanting to hurt her feeling already.

"I know it's just…It took forever to do my hair." She said now being ignored.

"Yea…by the way, isn't that what you worse the night you killed Issei?" he asked noticing her outfit.

"…" she hunger her head low, filled with shame and disappointment. Those words really killed her happy mood.

"Yea look, there's even a blood stain right there." He said pointing the blood stain on her shoulder.

Sasuke sighed, he threw her into a forceful hug and rubbed her back.

"Oh come on…"

"…"

"….."

He released the hug and lifted her head up by holding her chin, she wasn't crying, but had a very sad look on her face.

"You look…pretty." He said not looking her in the eyes. He didn't see it but she lit up like a firework, instantly gaining back her happy attitude.

"I know I am!" she says jokingly, she also grabbed his hand and began walking through the mall.

**Park**

After a few hours of doing the same things Sasuke normally does with girls, he went a bit overboard and asked her why these 'dates' are so important to them. Raynare simple stated that she enjoys spending time with him when it's not about fighting or death, that the whole purpose is because of how much they could enjoy the company of one another when it's something unrelated towards fighting.

The two had just finished eating Onigiri, something Raynare had made the night prior, although he wanted to take her out she insisted that this would be more private and fun.

He actually agreed.

While Sasuke was lying down on the grass, she had most of her body up towards his, she too was staring at the sky, but for a completely different reason.

"Raynare,"

"Hmmmmm?" she asked focusing her child like expression onto him.

"I know you said that you enjoyed this because we do nothing combat related, but another reason why I wanted to do this was because I wanted to teach you something, something that I cannot teach the others." He spoke out before standing up.

"Muuu!" she said in a fake tone.

"I promise you, it is something great. I'm entrusting it to you because you're the leader if I'm not around." He said seriously, her eyes widened before her attitude changed into a full dead serious one as well.

"What is this technique, Sasuke-sama?" she pondered.

"It really isn't the technique, it's more of you bringing the technique out." He said before slamming his hand onto the ground. As he placed it, three coffins began to emerge, she was familiar with these, but the third one she has never seen before.

"I cannot show you the technique, but I can show you how to summon the ones I have already created, as well as activate them. All you need to know is the hand seals, and how to take away their personalities." He stated coldly, not that she cares, she's even more cunning, sadistic, and evil.

The first coffin fell, revealing Dohnaseek.

The second coffin fell, revealing Kokabiel.

Then the third…it fell, revealing none other than Katarea Leviathan.

"S-S-Sasuke-sama…is that really…"

"Katarea Leviathan, a true decedent from the original Leviathan. She attacked the Conference and was obviously killed, but don't worry, everyone believes her body has been destroyed, nor do they know about this technique.

Sasuke forms a tiger seal, activating the jutsu.

"Ah, where the hell am I now?"

"Can I be awake for more than 5 seconds?"

"What the hell is this!?"

"As you can see Raynare, there sometimes annoying." Sasuke stated getting curses from Kokabiel and Katarea.

"I should've known something like would happen, but can you tell me more about this? I can't seem to move by body and it looks like you know that." Kokabiel said forming a menacing grin.

"Shut up fallen! You! Human! What have you done? Free me from this imprisonment this instant!" Katarea demanded. However, as soon as she finished her mind was suddenly blank.

"And just like that, they can longer be heard." He said sending her back in the coffin followed by the other two.

"I love how cold and hard you are, Sasuke-sama." She says licking her lips.

"Yes..well...let's get started."

**Underworld**

It was the night before the decisive battle against Sona, everyone gathered in Azazel's room as they all prepared for the upcoming battle, even Sasuke wanted to come to give some last minute advice.

Sasuke also took a notice to Gasper's sudden appearance, well, he is hiding in a box, which is tiny. Honestly, how is he able to hide under that thing?

"Issei, with the training of tannin how is the state of your balance breaker?" Azazel asked.

"I've sort of got used it, but there a lot of conditions it." He replied looking at his gauntlet.

"Conditions?"

"Whenever I go into Balance Breaker, I can't transfer or boost my power, and I can only use it once a day. Plus, if I end it before the actual timer runs then the I deprived all my power for the rest of the day." He exclaimed. Sasuke thought it was odd that, that would happen, but then again he isn't from this world so I guess it didn't matter.

"I see, I see, it's just like with the previous Sekiryuuteis, what's the transformation time?"

"Two minutes."

"Damn, but at least you are becoming comfortable using it, it should be a lot easier and the fights should end faster." He replied.

"Ah yes! I even have that 'special' power!" he yelled remembering the other part of the training which included Rias.

"HOH! You're a lucky man, to be able to touch Rias's breats for power! You truly are blessed Issei!" Azazel yelled causing the president to blush.

"What? W-We don't need to use that, right Issei?"

"What?" Sasuke asked aloud, mistakenly.

"Yep, If Issei pokes Rias's breasts he gains a vast amount of power, but unfortunately they shrink!" he yelled falling to the ground, he even began to cry at the thought.

"N-N-No Sasuke-kun! After a night's rest they return to their normal size!" she yelled now in his face.

"…"

"Anyways, Rias, do you know anything about her abilities?"

"I know Sona and her Queen, along with a few servants but that's it." She said with a frown.

"I see…so you're at a disadvantage." The sensei said scratching his head. "Wait Issei, you have dress break correct?" he asks now with a plan.

"Hai! Dress break, Akeno-senpai!" Issei yelled before shooting his most anti-female women attack against Akeno.

"YES!" Azazel yelled with his eye glued directly onto Akeno.

Sasuke didn't know what was 'Dress Break' but his natural instincts told him and to take the attack, which he…unfortunately did.

_*RIP*_

'_So that's why it's called Dress Break_.'

"ARA!"

"MOU!

"NYA!"

*_PUFF*__  
_

"AH! SMOKE!" Gasper cried out.

A convenient cloud of smoke suddenly went around the room, during this time Sasuke used his Rinnegan powers and imagined himself a set of clothes, it would be embarrassing if they all just stared at him without any clothes.

"As expected, it's far from average." A familiar blue-haired girl's voice called out. At that very moment the other three girls approached as well. She had been standing behind him the entire time, and unfortunately for him, she saw.

As the cloud disappeared Sasuke was no longer there, having no time to deal with the embarrassment.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke found himself in the Gremory Mansion, as the rating game was going to place underneath, which is an odd place.

"Ah! Sasuke, there you are, the old man is looking for you." Sirzech said using his laid-back tone.

"I heard that boy." Lord Bael says, he was following him the entire time, just to make sure Sasuke wasn't going to sneak off and avoid him. "Leave us be, Sirzech. I will spectate along Sasuke." He declared. The two as if it was natural, both began to walk around.

As Lucifer watched there backs, something very bad cause him to be uneasy, he didn't want to take any chances. The man raised his aura, as if expecting someone to come, which they did. Soon, a bewitching man with a shallow smile and wavy hair appeared directly behind him.

"Sirzech-sama? You called?"

"MacGregor, I need you to follow those two…normally I wouldn't do this but it's only for Rias and my son's safety. Something is going on between the two and I believe I should know. I give you permission to use any techniques, but be on high-alert, Sasuke is very good at sensing people." Sirzech replies using his serious Mauo-like voice.

'_It doesn't have to be like this…'_ he thinks aloud in his mind. Sasuke is a good person, and he knows that. So why would he purposely avoid anyone who tries to show him kinship or any type of friendship? _'He just hates devils…but why?'_ Devils never did anything wrong to him, in fact one devil saved his friends life.

Unlike the rogue fallen angels you would expect him to hate them for killing Shuri, but no, he just hates a lot of devils.

Sasuke doesn't hate all devils, he just doesn't trust many, and he only enjoys chatting with a few.

**From a distance**

Sasuke finds himself, once again, with Bael. His relationship with Bael is a steady one, they agree on things, then they don't agree on things, it's just how people go on.

"So, which ones did you train?" He asked after taking a sigh. He never enjoyed watching rating games, especially if they have such week people, but since Sasuke comes he has no other choice.

"Rias, Koneko and Akeno. Issei was trained by Tannin, while Xenovia and Kiba went against Souji Okita." Sasuke said tonelessly, causing Bael to become angry.

"I don't know who the hell those people are, I barely know my niece." He said angrily.

"Fine, I will tell you once, you better remember it. Rias is the crimson-haired one, obviously, Koneko is the white-haired one, and Akeno is the black-haired one." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

[Everyone, I, the Queen of the Lucifer Peerage, Grafia will be the arbiter of this Rating Game, between Rias Gremory, and Sona Stiri.] Grayfia announced to all the spectators.

"I hate that woman." Bael said now becoming tense at the voice of Grayfia.

"Why? She seems like a serious person, like you." Sasuke replied. Although, Bael didn't take that too kindly.

"Don't ever compare me to that witch, she is a traitor, all she cares about is herself. You know she only fell in love with my idiotic nephew because he's nice to everyone right? All it took was a few words and she was on our side." He said with distaste.

'_You over think everything…_' Sasuke said aloud in his mind. But then again, so does Sasuke.

"What do you mean she's a traitor? You don't even have any proof of that." Sasuke said challenging the elder man.

"She's not against the Anti-Satan faction, oh no, she's against me and you." He said tonelessly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he never did anything against Grayfia, so he's just blabbering again. "She's just like Ajuka, weary of me, always going against me because I insult her husband. I just wish someone would do something, I'll annihilate everyone if I have to." He said narrowing his eyes at the fellow crowd.

"You act as if you can do that…" Sasuke reminds.

"Boy! The Bael clan is the leader of the Seven Princes of Hell! The highest-ranking clan, I alone command 66 legions and teach the art of invisibility. I am the King of Hell, I don't take shit from anyone." He replied loudly with pride in every word.

[In the name of my master, Sirzech Lucifer, I will watch over the battles between these two families. The battlefield for today is the department stores within the neighborhood of the school Kuoh Acacdemy that Rias-sama and Sona-sama. It has also been prepared within a separate space as the game field.] She announced causing Bael to scoff once more.

As Grayfia rambles on more, Sasuke redirects his attention to the fellow spectators, there weren't too many as not that many people cares for the two clans, he expects more people during the later game. But someone caught his interest, a few people did actually, but this man gives him an off feeling.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked curiously pointing to the old man. He was an elderly man with long grey hair and a matching beard, he also was wearing a unique eye patch over his left eye.

"That's Odin, the Norse God of War." Bael says simply.

Sasuke doesn't know what, but he feels as if one day he is going to have to fight that man…but he just can't figure out why. He's strong, not as strong as he was in his prime but he is strong. "He causes me to become weary, but I don't know why." Sasuke said aloud.

"Yea he's weird, he's always insulting the leaders ever since God died."

[Documents on the new special rules have been sent to each group, so please check them. Both teams have been given Phoenix Tears in order to prolong the battle. You all have 30 minutes to form a battle plan, contact with eachother is forbidden. Once the time has come up, the games have begun.] she announced before a small crowd cheered on. Many people voting for Gremory while the other half voting for Stiri.

Some just wanted to see Issei as well, he became popular after fighting with Tannin, people have even forgotten about Sasuke since he hides himself so much.

"Have you ever fought in events like these before?" he announced trying to kill the 30 minute wait time. As much as Sasuke didn't want to talk about his past, he also didn't want to wait.

"Yes, but there were no rules like no destroying this or that, and it was one on one, if someone died then oh well." He replied clearly remembering the chunin exams.

"You see! That's what this society needs, more fights and death. Gods of the rest of the world think were weak since the Old Satan Faction went into hiding. You remember that girl Katarea? She was from the original Leviathan, but she's dead now." He said lazily.

"Hmph. You bet she is." He said forming a small smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Lord Bael, he always has an eye on him, just seeing if he does something that sparks an interest.

"What does that mean? What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well since we are working together, and that you've helped me out on finding Cocytus, I don't see why not to-"

"…"

"What?" he asked noticing his sudden stop. Sasuke formed his Rinnegan forced sense, something was watching, or listening, somewhat blended in through the walls. "Boy are you ignorin-"

"Quiet." Sasuke said in a deep tone, actually managing to shut up the King of Hell. "Watch your words, talk quietly, someone is watching us, although I don't know where." He said taking a look around.

Bael narrowed his eyes "Whoever is here is going to suffer a fate worse than Cocytus, a fate worse than death, you better show yourself or else not even Hades can save you." He threatened, but overall not intimidating Sirzech's Bishop.

Sasuke slips his hand into his pocket and uses Creation of All Things, it wasn't difficult to use, especially on things as minor as this. He pulls out a unique custom looking Akatsuki ring that he had just made, only for Bael. It was purple with a black kanji that read 'King' as his status as the King of Hell.

"What is this? I'm not going to marry you child, what are you insane?"

"Put. It. On." He said narrowing his eyes. Bael grabbed the ring and put it on his index finger, as he did so detecting Sasuke was so much easier, he could be miles away and still feel his presence.

'_What is this ring?'_ he asks aloud.

'_It's my custom ring, I made it for you as you're affiliated with me. With this we are able to speak telepathically, or rather, I'm able to fill my thoughts in your mind, there's a few techniques I also wish to show you but for now we cannot speak aloud as someone is watching us.'_ He spoke silently. But for now, they need a cover for the person who is watching.

"Let us watch in silence." Bael says providing a good cover to whoever is watching.

[Begin!] Grayfia yelles before both sides come out of there bases.

* * *

**(A.N End)**

**Alright, so hey. I made a poll on my profile for whoever cares about Akatsuki members or 'Neither' to where no characters return.**

****Although I did make it so if you just want to see two individual pairings compared to the full set. ****

**So if you care, just vote.**

**Harem List:**

**Akeno**

**Shuri**

**Kuroka**

**Raynare**

**Xenovia**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Tsubaki**

**Serafall**

**Yubelluna**

**La8r. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so, sorry this is so short I was really stuck on writing this I just really couldn't think of anything. I didn't even really write the fight too well, next chapter won't be as bad and it will be longer I'm just all pissy cause schools starting. Whatever, not like I try or anything.**

**Anyways, about the Akatsuki members, I was fine either way but the numbers matter and...let's just say it was a land slide, I mean the reviews expressed yes but the polls did not. So sorry for those who wanted some, but it's all good. **

**And wow 400 followers and almost 400 favs, never thought I'd get this far, but please say if im doing things in a 'good' or 'bad' way, and if so, explain so I can fix that. If you have any questions leave a review or PM I normally respond immediately (Always on my phone, i get the emails)**

**Anyways hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd or Naruto.**

* * *

[Begin!] Grayfia announced prompting everyone to come out of their respective bases.

"Yuuto, you head to the rooftop and parking garage." Rias ordered getting a nod from her Knight. He ran towards the nearby stairs and checked everything, Sona was unpredictable.

"Gasper, go into your bat form and scout the area, return here with information." The crimson-haired girl commanded.

"Y-Yes Buchou." He stuttered before following through with his order. He flew out the window scouring the mall.

"We won't be able to use Gasper-kun's eyes as they are restricted, as well, along with your Balance Breaker Issei." She said before taking a light sigh.

"I understand Buchou. Were all ready for your orders." he announced seriously.

"Issei and Koneko, you two will go directly into the store, Xenovia you will find Kiba in the parking garage. Akeno, Asia and I will follow you Issei when the time comes." She instructed to everyone

**Issei and Koneko**

'_Do not be afraid of yourself, do not be scared of what you are capable of, If you let the fear overcome you will die faster than you can believe, don't doubt yourself, the powers are there to protect you, even if they don't want to protect others.'_

Sasuke's words rang in Koneko's head, she has always had a constant fear of using her own powers as her sister fell to madness because of it, but after speaking with her and gaining advice from her raven-haired friend, she is no long afraid.

She activated her senjutsu powers, gaining cat ears and a tail.

"Ah, you're so cute Koneko-chan!" Issei says forming a lewd face.

"They're coming senpai, two people ahead of us." She uttered tonelessly. Using the surrounding nature she can sense anyone that is approaching.

"How long to we get to them?" he asked.

"…Soon, in a few minutes." She spoke keeping her eyes forward.

Issei looked back to Koneko, he couldn't deny how cute she looked, even so he was starting to think lewd thoughts, thoughts that Sasuke would beat him for.

"Senpai up!" she suddenly yelled causing him to snap and look up.

Above him was a strange looking blue-like rope structure, but was hanging was one of Isse's friends, Saji. What's more odd, is that there is someone who is on his back.

"Gotcha newbie!" he yelled.

Issei released his gauntlet and shielded himself as the person launched a kick onto him. Issei started to shake as both Saji and another figure crashed down on his arm, eventually he was pushed back.

The person that came with Saji was one of Sona's Pawns. She was a short petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails, she also had green eyes. Her name was Ruruko Nimura.

But what really got Issei's attention was Saji's right arm, it had changed the last time he saw it.

"Did your sacred gear change?" he asked reading himself for a sudden attack.

"It's one of my abilities, I simply used to surprise you, but that didn't work." He answered.

Before Issei could go charge his friend, a voice alerted everyone, shocking the Gremory peerage.

[Gremory's Bishop has retired.] Grayfia spoke alerting everyone of Gaspers defeated.

"W-What? Who would-"

"Must have been that Gasper kid." Ruruko answered, they both grinned on how simple it was to take out on of their members.

'_There's no way…he could have escaped.'_ He told himself.

"…Caught." Koneko said causing Issei to realize what had probably happened.

"I won't bother explaining how we caught him, we need to end this Hyoudou!" Saji yelled.

**Yuuto and Xenovia**

"Gasper?" Kiba asked aloud.

"That little…"

The two kept going until Kiba felt a presense behind him. "Duck Xenovia!" he yelled prompting the blue-haired girl to fall to the ground, luckily for her she just barely dodged a sword which had been flying towards the two.

"You almost landed it, Meguri." A deep feminine voice spoke out.

"We managed to catch them off guard, it's all good!" a childish voice responded.

"Both of you quiet, we need to end this." A leader-like tone called to the two.

Kiba and Xenovia stepped away and faced their opponents, unfortunately for them it would be a 3 on 2, until someone comes to assist.

The first girl had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, she was known as Meguri Tomoe, Sona's Knight.

The second figure was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. But what really confused people is that she had a bishounen face. Her name was Tsubasa Yura

Lastly, the most powerful figure stood, Tsubaki Shinra.

"You two go for Kiba, I will take out Xenovia." The Queen ordered getting nods from the two.

**Xenovia**

"So I'm facing the Queen, this will be a challenge." Xenovia spoke tonelessly as she faces her opponent. Tsubaki ignores and pulls out her weapon, the Naginata was an uncommon weapon, and not too many people used it. Although, various warrior monks did have a huge interest in tools designed similarly.

"You seem to be calm despite your Bishop already retiring." She spoke reading herself. Xenovia ignored the comment and quickly held Ascalon, which she got from Issei, who got it from Michael after the conference.

Tsubaki came down on Xenovia, using her superb wing control to gain air advantage. The two weapons clashed, but Xenovia was struggling more as she has never faced an opponent who has wielded such an item before.

Jabbing was something the blue-haired devil was not used to, and it was one the primary attacks from a Naginata.

**Kiba**

Kiba, being who he is didn't have much trouble against the two girls. They had a few counters but ever since unlocking his own Balance Breaker many fights have gone his way, including this one. Meguri may have had decent speed, but Kiba was way faster. Unfortunately for her, she has a standard sword, while Kiba's Sacred Gear gains him the advantage against her, but Sona knew of this. This is why she sent a counter Rook to aid the Knight.

As Kiba constantly tried to strike down the fellow Knight, Yura the Rook would come and stop him by launching a series of fast and strong punches. _'If I get him by one of those, I'm done.'_ He warned himself, it's just like with Koneko.

Kiba failed to notice that the two had been dragging him away from his comrade Xenovia, he was just too busy focused on dealing with fighting multiple people, clashing swords against Meguri while dodging powerful punches from Yura.

He slashed his sword against Meguri but was surprised when no one came to stop him, his sword managed to overpower hers, causing a small gash to come across her upper chest. He turns around just to make sure Yura wasn't coming from behind, but only widened his eyes as she was no longer even near him.

"XENOVIA!" he yells.

**Xenovia**

The Holy knight turned over to the voice that called her but only saw a clenched fist approaching, she had no time to dodge as Yura's devastating power fist slammed into her. She fell back, crashing into multiple stores and breaking through many walls.

Tsubaki looks down at her and assumes she's been defeated, it wasn't a bad accusation, she looked half-dead by anyone else.

But she never lets her guard down, after all she was trained by Sona herself. Yura was about to approach but she was stopped when her Queen told her to go help Meguri.

"Go, I'll finisher her off." She stated coldly. Her Rook nodded and left.

She raised her spear-like weapon and walked downwards the supposed unconscious knight, but her eyes shot open when she saw a small smirk on her face.

Before she could realize it Xenovia had suddenly vanished behind her, the Queen turned around with almost no time to react, "I was hoping not to use it so early, but it seems I have no choice." She said before dropping her Naginata.

Xenovia was fast, too fast for this situation, she raised her blade and was about to strike until magical particles began to form directly in front of Tsubaki.

"Mirror Alice!" she uttered before a large mirror-like structured which reflected the Knight.

She couldn't stop, she had to end this now. She lifted Ascalon in the air and slammed against the Mirror, shattering it to pieces, but at the same time she also managed to slash at the Queen, causing a good amount of blood to shoot out just above her waist.

She landed on the ground smirking for the successful attack, but not was all well when she heard another call.

"Xenovia are you ok!?" Kiba yells loudly approaching her. She watches as Meguri tries to keep up, and Yura trying to reach for him.

"Kiba focus, there's nothing wrong with m-" she stopped talking as an immense pain came from her waste. She looked down and noticed a large pool of blood lying down directly in front of her.

"My sacred gear reflects the attacks, if it is shattered then the attacks are doubled, you took twice as much damage as you inflicted." Tsubaki explained.

Xenovia lied on the ground, unable to get up due to the immense amount of pain. Tsubaki herself was also struggling, she isn't used to being injured so much from relying on Mirror.

Kiba managed to stand above her as her body is fading away, she can no longer move on in the rating game.

"Yuuto…hurry before I go…" she mumbled giving him a nod. He nodded in a return and closed his eyes, she released some of her Holy aura and began trying to unleash her legendary sword, but he was the one who was going to call it.

"Sword Birth: Durandal!" he yelled before the Excalibur rose from the ground. He didn't hesitate, he grabbed it and turned around to face the approaching Rook and Knight, before they could do anything else he slammed the sword into the ground, causing a rupture of holy and demonic energy to rush through the area.

[Stiri's Knight has been defeated.]

[Stiri's Rook has been defeated.]

[Gremory's Knight has been defeated.] Grayfia announced, everyone on the battlefield frowned. It was now a tie, Gasper and Xenovia gone, while Meguri and Yura are also gone.

"Yuuto-kun…" Tsubaki utters before looking down on him from the air.

"Sorry Tsubaki-senpai, I have to defeat you here." He declared before raising Durandal. _'But I can't go at her, if I destroy the mirror then I'll take more damage.'_ He said cursing, he needs a plan now. Perhaps he can't beat her by himself, her shield really puts him at bay.

**Sasuke**

The raven-haired Uchiha watched the fight with hope, he believed they all could defeat Sona. Although he was surprised to see Xenovia defeated, that Mirror power was very interesting.

As much as he wanted to continue the fight, he felt a surprising amount of energy being called to him.

'_What is that?'_ Bael asked through thoughts. At this close range they are able to do this.

'_Another member is calling me, I'll be right back.'_ He responded.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said aloud giving the figure that is watching them another clear answer.

Sasuke quickly used his Rinnegan and Kamui to disperse without a trace, even the skilled magician had no clue what had just happened. For a moment he was following him through the halls but out of nowhere it's as if he suddenly went to another dimension.

Sasuke formed his hand seals and waited until the area was pitch black, he didn't know what was so urgent, but then again watching the fight was getting boring.

"**What is it?"** he asks calmly, not really upset of being interrupted.

"**We've discovered Vali's team and confirmation that he is affiliated with the Khaos Brigade."** Kalwarner spoke.

"**I was with Vali for a long time, but when I left I guess he found new people –Nya."** Kuroka called in. That was a bit of lie, she knew Ley Fay and Arthur, but not the new addition.

"**Here are the names,"**

"**Ley Fay Pendragon, who was once part of the Golden Dawn, a magic organization that also works for the Khaos Brigade." **

"**Arthur Pendragon, he is known as the Strongest Holy Sword User, also older brother of Ley Fay."**

"**Lastly is Bikou, he is the descendant of Sun Wukong and is the current Monkey King." **Raynare finished.

"**I see, good work all of you."** Sasuke finished releasing the jutsu. He used his eyes once again to report back Bael for the concluding fight.

**Issei**

"Hah! Give it up newbie!" Saji says as he breathes heavily. The two could not stop going at with constant punches and kicks, both badly wounded as well. Riruko is actually handling herself pretty well against Koneko, but she is only stalling until Saji manages to defeat Issei,

"I can't...I promised Buchou..." he said coughing up few more drops of blood.

"Me and Kaichou are going to build a school, and I'm going to be a teacher, that is my dream, that is _our_ dream." he said slowly rising up. "I can't let someone like you stop that!" he yelled before charging at Issei once more. He raised his fist but only stopped when Issei managed to stop it with his own, surprisingly Saji has been able to against the Scaled Mail form, but only because Issei cannot go all out and use the full power, he has to keep it to a minimum.

_'Why am I so tired...'_ Issei asks himself as he is breathing slowly. It's not even that he's out of breathe or his body is tired, somehow he Saji is draining him of energy, but he doesn't feel it going away.

Saji quickly kicked Issei in the stomach causing him to fly back and hit the wall, quickly Saji flew foward and began landing multiple punches at his face, even though it was covred by the scale mail form. "Even if you have to die Issei, I will do anything for my dream..." he said with determination.

_*SHATTER*_

The facial portion of the scale male was eventually shatter, and now Issei is taking painful punches by Saji.

The words 'Blood is everywhere' is just an underestimation of how much true violence is going on. Not only is Issei's blood being absorbed by him, he is also getting beaten to death.

_'Good luck Issei, I know you can do it.'_

_'Issei-san do well! I have faith in you!'_

_'Dobe, if you're the first one to go out, I'm going to kill you.'_

As Saji keeps landing more and more punches, Issei has had enough, memoring the words of his fellow peerage members and friends has gotten to him, he cannot lose to Saji, he can never lose to someone who is better than. Issei forcefully grabs Sajis hand, stopping him from landing any more vital hits.

"Sorry Saji...but this is it." Issei says narrowing his eyes, he grabbed the blonde haired boy and punched him in the face, not even caring if the department store is broken. Saji gets up, he has a huge pain tolerance and has already been taking hits from the Scale Male form, this is going to stop hi-

Issei appeared right before Saji as soon as he got up, his eyes shot open but only went further as a powerful knee slammed into his stomach, sending him once more to the ground. The Red Dragon Emperor lifted both of his hands in the and painfully slammed them onto his back, causing even more blood to shoot out of his mouth.

"I did it...Kaichou..." he uttered before his body began to disperse.

[Stiri Pawn has been defeated.]

[Stiri Rook has been defeated.] Grayfia announced, Issei looks over and sees Koneko breathing heavily to, she did not expect her to put up that much of a fight.

"Come, we need to go to Buchou." Koneko instructed.

**Kiba**

Kiba lays on fours as he his begins to shut down, Tsubaki really out fought him using her mirror and special abilities. She raised her weapon to cut him down but only stops when something quick and sharp hit the ground, quickly she flew back and observed the scenery.

"Ara, seeing Kiba-kun like this isn't fun at all." Akeno said now facing the fellow Queen.

_'Lightning Priestess.'_ Tsubaki said her mind narrowing her eyes, if anything this was going to be the most difficult fight.

"Akeno-senpai!" Kiba says as he slowly gets up.

"Go to Buchou, there moving towards Sona, I'll take care of her." she said not even looking away from her opponent. Kiba nodded and quickly drank the phoenix tears, without those he be as good as useless.

"Unfortunately for us, we knew about your natural abilites of magic, but there was one another thing which scared all of us." Tsubaki said.

"Hoh? And that is?"

"You had the pleasure to train with Sasuke-san, something we all didn't predict, but I guess if anyone is going to go up against that, it would be me." she said releasing her Naginata.

"Oh yes, it was a huge _pleasure._" she said forming a sadistic gaze, she's going to have fun destroying her.

"You were never into blades, were you?" the fellow Queen asked.

"Oh yes I am, in fact my favorite move is a blade." she said causing Tsubaki to raise an eyebrow, but that didn't matter right now, she charged at Akeno, ready to take her down in an instant. Akeno smirked and formed quick hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" she uttered before sending a large ball of fire to erupt from her mouth. Tsubaki smirked and created magic particles which formed in front of her.

"Mirror Alice." she uttered before the fireball crashed into it, ultimately destroying the pieces of glass. Just as that happened, a fireball twice the size of the original began hurdling at Akeno, but this was all part of the plan.

"Suiton: Ōuzu Matoi no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique)." she uttered.

Using her magic abilities, she was able to conjure a large pool of water, and using the water she was able to create a large whirlpool like structure to crash into the large fire-ball. As she did this the two attacks came dead on, both canceling each other out.

_'Mist?'_ Tsubaki said aloud in her mind noticing the large amount of fog in the area.

The Queen soon felt something, she didn't know what it was, but it was yellow. _'That's-!' _she couldn't even finish her thought as painful bolts of holy lightning began striking at her through the mist, it was so difficult she couldn't even figure out where she was coming from.

"Chidori Nagashi." she heard again. Shockingly (No Pun intended), a stream of lightning which came from every direction began zapping it's way through the area, burning and ripping through the brown-eyed Queen.

_'I can't win with this mist, I need to get rid of it.'_ she thought aloud focusing a large portion of demonic energy into her blade, she sliced the place in the air, releasing all the power. The power was great enough to push the mist away and scatter towards other areas, but this was perfect for her. She noticed Akeno had her back turned, as she didn't even know where her opponent was, she was just blindly shooting lightning in the mist, which it worked.

"Not even you knew, it was a risky attack!" she yelled before slamming the blade into Akeno's back, she didn't hate her, or had anything against her, so she didn't in a non-vital zone, one where she wouldn't be killed from the attack. "He taught you well, too well, I'm jealous." she admitted before feeling another sudden rush of pain. _'N-Nani!?'_ she asks her self, the sudden image of Akeno began to turn into lightning it's self, it then traced itself into her Naginara, which then shocked her. "Lightning Clone!?" she yelled releasing her blade, as it was causing a tremendous amount of pain to rush through her body.

But nothing, nothing during this entire fight as she experience what she had just now felt. It wasn't the lightning clone, it was something different, as if something invaded her body, or actuality, stabbed her. Her eyes darted down, but only blood came out of her mouth as a hand coated in yellow holy lightning was sticking out her chest, but not in a vital zone, however, it is her time to end out of the rating game.

"That technique..." she uttered remembering who originally knew it.

"I do like blades, this is the first thing Sasuke-kun taught me so long ago...his lightning blade." she yelled before ripping it back out of her body.

**Rias**

"Where are you Sona?" Rias asked aloud facing her two Bishops.

[Stiri Queen has been defeated.] Grayfia announced causing everyone to smirk, they knew they could always leave it to Akeno-senpai.

Rias waited until everyone had arrived, she didn't know why but she felt her child hood friend is plotting something, and she wants to have everyone ready. As soon as she turns to face Asia, Kiba arrives looking healthy as ever. Issei also arrived, although he was pale-skinned and his body torn up, he did not look well at all.

"Issei!" Asia yells running up the boy and healing him.

"Fufufu, what a lovely moment." Akeno said coming up and surprising everyone. They knew she defeated her opponent but to be almost fully unscathed was unheard of.

"You two, where is Sona? She can't be dragging this out for too long." Rias spoke crossing her arms. The two bishops didn't respond, but once Koneko arrived they both looked at each other and nodded.

They held out there hands and began forming magical particles, suddenly a green barrier surrounded the entire peerage, now with his they truly cannot find Sona, as it hid her location. The two bishops released there hands and looked down, as long as they were within the out layer they cannot do anything.

"Momo, do it." Reya ordered, her comrade nodded, she focused her attention on to Asia and began focusing her demonic powers.

While Asia was peacefully healing Issei, he looks up and notices them staring down, _'They could be plotting something...'_ he said to himself. Not taking any chances he held his gauntlet up and focuses the remaining energy.

"Bilingual." he uttered before many thoughts began crossing into his mind, this is first time really using it on a person in battle, other than training he wasn't even sure it would be a success.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Buchou! There using a barrier to hide Sona's location, we need to destroy it!" he yelled now sitting up. The Bishops eyes widen, but Momo almost had it complete. One last thought ran into his mind before quickly reaching for Asia. "Asia ru-"

"Reverse!" the white-haired girl uttered. Issei began yelling in agonizing pain as Asia's healing sacred gear began to turn into an offensive abilities, it was also destroying herself.

"Isse!?" Rias asked running up to the two, but he quickly scoffed her off and lied on the ground.

[Gremory's Pawn has been defeated.]

[Gremory's Bishop has been defeated.] Grayfia announced causing Sona to smirk at the success.

"You heard him Akeno, we need to break the barrier." Rias said before launching several balls of Destruction towards the large barrier, Akeno to narrowed her eyes at the defeat of her comrades.

"Raiton: Gian (Lighting Release: False Darkness)." she uttered before a spear of dark yellow lightning shot at the two, they were protected but it was soon beginning to break. Momo was exhausted, this barrier took two people to maintain and she already used over half over power as well as a portion of her life span in order to use Reversal Magic, it was no simple task.

Kiba used Durandal to crash into the shield, managing to put a few cracks into it, but still struggling. With those two making progress Akeno focuses her last bit of chakra and demonic energy into one attack, with this she should be able to annihilate both of them, as well destroy the barrier.

"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning Beat Technique)." she uttered before unleashing her entire reserve of power, everyone's eyes including the spectators and Sasuke's wide open as a large wolf-like beast composed of pure holy lightning formed, she sent the beat off running, as if it was actually alive. It ran and it ran like hell, as it came closer and closer to the maintainers of the barrier, it leaped it's self into the air, crashing into the barrier and ultimately destroying it.

[Stiri's Bishop has been defeated.]

[Stiri's Bishop has been defeated.] Grayfia uttered twice, announcing the defeat of the last two members.

With that Sona emerged, as there was no point in running now, she had her normal toneless expression, but she was disappointed in herself, she could have made her peerage stronger.

"Do you wish to fight Sona?" Rias asked crossing her arms under her large breasts.

"No, you win." she admitted.

[The Rating game is over, Rias Gremory has won.] Grayfia said loudly causing the crowds to cheer on.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke casually walked down the streets of the city hoping to find something to buy Akeno, he wanted to congratulate her on the defeat against Sona's peerage. He honestly believed that the fight would've go much easier, but he was wrong and they all struggled. However, since he trained a few of them it led to a decisive but close victory.

He could only buy her a few things, he wasn't too good in jewelry or products that females tend to enjoy, so it was starting to get difficult.

Today also just had to be the day were a large festival happened, unfortunately it was also the only day where he could go out and shop, as he plans on visiting a few places tomorrow.

He didn't even know why a festival as going on, it was towards the end of summer so the holidays don't come till a few months, but oh no they have to have one every single month. He sighs annoyed by the frantic yelling and talking, some of them were females calling out to him, but he ignored as he had no time to talk.

"Oi kid, it's been a while huh!?" an elderly voice calls him to. Sasuke turns around and faces the man, he had short gray and black hair, as well as brown eyes.

**Flash back**

"It's ok Akeno, I'm not going to leave you behind." Sasuke says holding out his hand.

It was the second month after attack by the Fallen Angels and not once has the little girl known as Akeno left the Shrine. She was terrified of leaving, that if she went out on her own that someone is going to harm her, or worse, her friend. She sometimes would build up courage and get ready to leave, but as soon as they come across the large steps she would turn around and run to bed.

Sasuke didn't mind her constant fear, but sometimes he would be forced to leave, but a clone solved that problem. However, he believes that she has to confront her fears, as much as he wanted her to do things the way she wanted, he would never forgive himself is she was older and still had the same issues.

"I...don't want to..." she said stepping away from him.

"Member you wanted to go this with me? I remember from a while ago you said you looking forward to the festival. You even got all dressed up, look how cute you are." he said feeling her silky Kimono. It was a nice once, her parents always bought her good clothing. It was white with many red flowers all around it. She even managed to do her hair without her mothers support, but it only made here sad.

"Yea but...I wanted to go with Oka-san and Oto-san to..." she said sadly. Sasuke now had no choice, he walked and gave her a hug, but she only welcomed that. As she held him the ground suddenly vanished.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered, he was now carrying her down the steps.

He set her down but only was attacked when she forcefully latched herself onto him. He stumbled back but formed a smile as she wasn't running back.

"You don't need me to walk, you know." he stated causing her to clench even tighter.

"..." She didn't respond, but she did let of him just a little bit, to the point where they looked like brother and sister, holding each other so the other does not get lost.

"...Let's go." she said quietly. He smiled and began walking towards the city.

The two walked in silence, just as how he wanted it. He noticed that she is observing everything, making sure nothing will suddenly come at an attack the two. Sometimes her wings would unintentionally come out. But that's only because she is scared that something will happen to her friend, her friend that takes care of and is the reason they are able to live nicely together.

The next thing that shocked both of them is the massive line which enters the city, since it isn't a cultural festival the city was able to charge people money, although it pissed a lot of people off.

"Were not waiting, this away Akeno." he said suddenly walking towards the nearby forest. He soon regretted the decision when they came across many cut down trees and snags, which were especially annoying for Akeno.

"Sasuke!" Akeno yelled as her hand was taken off his arm. He turns around and stares at the stuck Akeno, her long hair was caught when it latched onto a branch, she tried breaking it but it was to thick. And she did not want to cut her hair off, that was taboo to her.

He made a small chidori and cut the branch, prompting her to run at him and force him into a another hug, for those brief moments there was nothing to support her to stand, she was stuck and he was away.

"It's ok...it was just a branch." he spoke calmly, patting her back.

"..."

"You should cut your hair, it's getting really long." he said causing her to gasp.

"No! I want my hair to be like oka-san's, long and beautiful!" she declared loudly. Well, if that's what she wants then why not.

"That's nice Akeno, come let's break in." he quickly said yanking her arm.

The two entered the city with ease, there were a few security guards but once they saw two young children running out of the forest they just assumed the two were lost.

The place was an amazing sigh for the young girl, so many interesting things that peaked at her mind, even the simplest things like a fake sword or other fake weapons. She now took the initiative and grabbed his arm, she forced him to endure the time consuming adventures of buying clothes with a cloth.

As expected, it was very boring, he only came to this whole event is because she planned it a long time ago, a few days after they met to be exact.

"Hey kids, you want a balloon!" a loud psychotic voice called out to them. Akeno ran behind Sasuke as she not dared to look at the man again. Sasuke didn't know what was so wrong, he was just having a job, doing balloon tricks. A clown was behind them, a menacing looking clown that had a face which reminded Sasuke of Orochimaru's snake jutsu. He also curly red hair which matched perfectly with his strange looking body. He looked back at Akeno and asked if she wanted one, she quietly declined, still trembling at the surprising sight of a clown.

They moved on, the young Uchiha still has yet to see anything interesting, most things were meant for adults, there was even a tent which sold many sadistic objects, he made sure Akeno didn't go in that direction. He already destroyed the room, it would be a nightmare if he woke up one day strapped down to a table in which he was unable to free himself.

That will be the day right?

He just hopes it's not Akeno who is torturing him.

Sasuke looked over to a unique looking shop, it had many accessories. As he enters the hand which has always been resting next to him was gone, sharply he turns around just to make sure she is ok, which she is. Although, she is in the store he tried to hide.

Her eyes read ecstasy as she stared at the spiky-looking whips, some were covered in spiky thorns. _'I need to hurry up here.'_ He said to himself, in worry that she will wanted to buy something from that S&amp;M shop.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" Sasuke asks handing the cashier a long looking orange ribbon. He figured this would solver her hair problem, as when she fights this could become a potential hazard and would escalate into a disadvantage.

"5000 Yen! (65$)" he yelled cheerfully.

'_He seems pretty cheerful for an old man who is trying to scam a child.'_ Sasuke thought with distaste.

"What's with that look? It has unique attirbutes to it, ya' know!" he yelled at the 8 year old Uchina.

"Like what? It being orange? That really isn't unique." He shot back keeping a bored gaze.

"No child! This right here, will never naturally break! I used by own 'special' cloth to make that. Don't be so fooled, you look like a different child if I may say." He replied crossing his arms.

"…" Something that can't naturally break seems ridiculous, sure if it was left alone then it could perhaps last a long time, but she will constantly taking it off and putting in on, as she likes to take everything off before sleeping.

Something he sometimes has to deal with.

"You're lying."

"Am not! But it's fine, why would a dumb kid like you want with an ribbon anyways? Unless you're a short haired girl…" he replied becoming weary of the child.

"It's not for me." He replied.

The elderly man looked behind him in the distance, he smiled happily as he saw the young girl with black hair and violet eyes, her Kimono matched as well.

"What a cutie…" he said which made Sasuke feel weird about the man. "Not in that way kid!" he yelled, insulting Sasuke's weird thought.

…

"I once had kids…" he spoke void of any emotions, or rather, keeping himself together.

…Now Sasuke felt bad.

"I'll take it." He said with a smile. The man smiled back, happy to know someone will believe him. The Uchiha handed the money over with no regrets, he hoped she would like it, it was orange after all. The only person who he knew that like orange was Naruto, and he loved it.

"Thank you!" he said giving a wave. Sasuke waved back and walked towards Akeno.

"Akeno," he said getting her attention. She turned around but only gasped at what she saw.

"Who did you get that for HM!? Another girl!?" she said crossing her arms and turning around.

…

New plan.

"Yep, I got it for another girl." He lied.

Her eyes shot open, slowly she turned her head around just to see his facial expression, which was a serious tone. She became slightly red as she did not want to talk about something like this, it was always embarrassing 'asserting' herself when it came to other girls, but she only thought they were there, when in reality it would be a few more years until they really showed up.

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Really." He deadpanned.

"…Who?" she asks unable to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke thought about it for a while, he didn't really know too many females as he always spent his time in the Shrine, but there was one High-Class devil which he had come to known.

"You wouldn't know her, since you haven't seen her before." He answered.

"What does she look like?" she asked now starting to get angry.

"Well, she has long crimson haired and stunning green eyes." He spoke tonelessly. He had a plan for all of this, although it was a strange one it was to build up her confidence and former happy self.

"Is she…is she…cute?" she asks carefully.

"Nope." He responded.

She sighed in relief, as long as she wasn't on her level everything should be fine.

"She's pretty." He responded causing her to panic. She looked down in sadness and shame, someone had beaten her.

…

She didn't know what to do, since her mind was so young she only listened to what her mother had taught her.

'_Remember, don't let Sasuke-kun go to other girls, otherwise they will steal him.' Shuri said while brushing her daughter's silky hair._

'_Why would they do that?' she asked innocently._

'_Because there jealous and want happiness.' She responded in a calm manner._

'_What happens if they do get him?' she asked now worried._

'_Then you fight for your spot, don't let people walk over you and take what is yours.' Her mother said._

_Those words would be burned into her mind forever, just those words alone changed her entire personality._

"**Where is she?"** she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Where is she!" she yelled unleashing her wings. Sasuke eyes widen, he didn't expect this to happen.

"She's not here." He spoke calmly.

"Oh…" she said releasing her power and deadly aura, which was killing the nearby ants. "Well when I see her, she's dead." She declared darkly forming a lighting spear. Sasuke actually began to laugh, which only angered her.

"You're so cute Akeno." He said now facing her. She grabbed a hold of him and didn't let go.

During this Sasuke ran his hands through her hand and began to mess around, he was no expert at this but he has seen her to do it multiple times to get a hand of it.

"There," he said forcing her to let go. She felt the top of her head and felt the orange ribbon that tied her hair together. "Now you won't be stuck anymore." He said giving a smile. "I know it's orange, I should go back and get a better color." He ended but as he turned around a hand stopped him.

"It's ok, I like it. I'll wear it forever, because Sasuke bought me it." She said smiling happily.

**End Flashback**

"How is she? She must be a beauty now." The old spoke with a sad smile. Sasuke pulled out his wallet, he opened it and showed him a picture of the two. It was his favorite one, the one where he actually smiled. "That ribbon working out

"How nice…she's doing well then?"

"Yea she's actually doing fine." He spoke happily.

"Glad to hear…anything you want to buy?" he asked prompting Sasuke to look around the shops.

'_I can't believe it's been 8 years.'_ He thought with a frown, as much as he enjoys life now back then it was just them two, they had their ups and downs but in the end it would be just them, alone, living together.

He can't really seem to find anything to buy her, she's all grown now, she buys her own attires, her own weapons, her own everything. It was sad, he enjoyed being that person, he enjoyed when everything relied on him, he enjoyed living and doing everything with her.

"Can't find anything?" he asks as if he knows the answer. Sasuke returns and shakes his head, but the man formed a smirk and handed him something.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "This is…"

"It didn't take long to figure it out." He spoke sincerely.

"I don't…know about this…" he spoke slowly.

"Yes you do, you're just scared for some reason, but it's alright, I know you'll make the right choice. After all, you want her to be happy right?" he asked with a smirk.

"..."

"It won't break." he replied using the same tactic as last time, he rolled his eyes but accepted it.

"How much?"

"It's free." he replied instantly giving him a sad smile.

"..."

"Just promise me, that you will give it to her one day." he said softly.

It didn't take long, something like this was obvious.

"...I promise." he answered, giving a happy smile.

**Night**

It was the following night, he didn't really feel like doing too much the rest of the day, she was resting at home comfortably. Her mother cried tears of joy at her success and even wanted Sasuke to 'comfort' her but only got denied. He lays in bed with both of them cuddled up to him, something he looks forward to every night but will never admit.

However, this night is different. Something is gaining his attention, or maybe, calling him. He didn't know what it was but something was really starting to confuse him, no one was here, the rain at will jutsu was on and there were no foreign signatures. So, to solve his concern he quickly got up but left a clone, as they would over think if he just ran off in the middle of the night. He put his attire on and walked outside, the rain didn't apply here, as he could control it willingly. But as he stared into the full moon, he felt the urge to walk up to it, slowly he began flying, although he was slowly walking.

In reality, the moon is in space, and it's far away. So the real thing that was attracting him was this foreign power, a power which he has never felt before, it was strange, it was as if the moon it's self was calling him.

White.

All he saw, was white.

Nothing but pitch white was all he say in his eyes, he felt as if he had been moved forcefully, although he did not show much resistance.

"Finally, do you know how long I have been calling you? You and your pride..." a sarcastic voice calls.

"Who are you? I can't see anything." Sasuke responded.

"Hold on, I'm trying to fix that, close and open your eyes again." he instructed. Sasuke did as told, he finally saw where he was.

There were three colors here, white, black, and grey in the middle. The sky was black, pitch black, nothing but black. The bottom was white, nothing but white. In the middle there was a very distant grey, but it was rare. He looked down and noticed he is standing on some odd surface, none like has has before.

"Hey I'm over here." the voice called to him once again. Sasuke turned around and was immediately hit with a burst of energy, but it wasn't intentional, he was just at _his _home.

The man was wearing a black and white coat, with half being black and the other half being white. He was wearing all black pants, but white shoes as well. His hair was mostly black, with stands of white running through it, it was spiky, sort of like Kakashi's. His left eyes was onyx black, while his right was snow white.

"You...who are you?" the Uchiha asked.

"Fine, I'll be nice because I need you, but don't think it's because were friends!" he said before calming down.

"..."

"This may sound odd as I never show myself to any mortals, not even gods." he replied taking a sigh.

"Wait I know who you here." The Raven-haired boy replied.

"Oh do you now?"

"Tsukuyomi."

* * *

**(A.N) End.**

**Alright, well I mean I guess.**

**Thanks for the support, the 400+ follows and almost 400+ favorites, it helps.**

**Tell me what you think If I'm doing something terribly wrong, reviews help alot, even if it's just 'good' or 'bad' or 'ok' and if it bad, then say so I can fix.**

**Lates.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, for starters let me get something out of the way.**

**Why did I pick Sasuke?**

**-Well, I don't even like Sasuke. In fact he's annoying and I hate how he betrayed the Akatsuki. I do not like betrayers no matter what side they are on. I only picked him because he seemed to fit the criteria, I actually wanted to bring Madara but then again how could Uchiha Madara be in a Harem? I didn't mind using Sasuke but his personality is a bit difficult to handle, meaning hes cold to everyone unless he chooses not to.**

**Why no Naruto?**

**-There are a bunch of those out there, which is why I picked someone else. I could have done Madara, Itachi, many even an Akatsuki member like Pain. And for whatever reason people want to see Naruto in this one when there are already many out there. I don't know, maybe because my style of writing or just how I do things.**

**Will there be Naruto?**

**-No, not in this story. However, I am planning to do ANOTHER Dxd/Naruto crossover which involves these characters: Sasuke/Indra/ (Maybe) Madara and Naruto/Asuras/8 Bijuus (From canon) that will be an entirely different story. Of course Harem except a bit different, Naruto will gain all angels and Sasuke gets devils/fallen Angels. I'm still working on balancing it since there aren't that many angels to being with.**

**One more thing, despite Ophis being gender less I refer to her as a girl. I don't like using 'it' or 'that' I just say shes a girl because that's what she looks like.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

It was a few days after the rating game, and not once has Sasuke returned to the underworld to see the progress of the rest of the games. He had heard from Rias that Sairoarg had ultimately stomped Zephydor, even managing to crush his will to fight. She also noted he was looking for Sasuke, hoping to fight him in front of the crowd, but fortunately for Sasuke.

Not only that, the arch-duke Seekvaira Agares lost to Diodora, which was also a surprise and to be even more shocking, it was a stomp.

Right now, Sasuke is in class, and unfortunately someone is bothering him. A brown-haired devil, for whatever reason he was crying about something to, and to make things even stranger, it wasn't about breasts.

One could only wonder.

"She's leaving, AHH!" he yelled forcing himself onto Sasuke, he angrily threw him aside, causing Issei to fall out of his chair and hit the floor.

"What do you want from me? Go talk to your friend, the blonde one." He said remembering how close the two are.

"THAT'S WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled causing the entire class to look back at the two. Sasuke played it off by looking out the window, and then no one suspected a thing from him. As everyone returned back to the teacher, he continued.

"What's wrong?" he asked pretending to be concerned.

"Asia's getting married," he whispered trying to contain himself. Sasuke's eyes widen, for whatever reason that word seemed to have more fear than Ophis did.

"…What?"

"Yea, that rich handsome guy proposed when we were in the underworld, uh what his name, Diodora! Beelzebub's young brother." He answered forming everything together.

Diodora Astaroth was a sweet looking devil, an oxymoron yes, but it was a lie. He was one of the most manipulative people there was out there, and he just so happened to get his hands on one of the things he desires. Sasuke never took interest in him, he didn't look too harmful, sure he had a suspicious look to him but then again most people did. The Uchiha had that as well, so he couldn't blame him.

"Did she say she was leaving?"

"No..."

"The what's the problem?"

"I don't know!"

"We'll talk about this later." Sasuke said focusing back forward.

"Class, we have a new student joining us." The Sensei spoke before gaining everyone's attention. Soon, the door open and revealed a familiar face, although the Uchiha didn't have much care.

"Hello everyone! My name is Irina Shidou!"

**Occult Research Club**

"So you became a reincarnated Angel?" Azazel asks staring at the new addition.

"Yep, Michael-sama prompted me to his Ace!" she yelled cheerful as ever.

'_This is place is getting too big.'_ Sasuke thought looking for a way to exit, but no, he was being forced to stay by many people, but it wasn't all bad. He had a lot think about himself, from what the Moon God had told him it was nothing but a proposition, one that he has yet to decide of worth taking.

"That's amazing, soon we will be able to have rating games between Devils and Angels, along with Fallen in the mix." The Governor said rubbing his chin. The Brave Saints was just like the Evil Pieces, except using cards instead of actual chess boards.

It was annoying and tedious, why couldn't they just have one on one battles, or systems similar to the Forest of Death? That really put people to the test, except with this being even more extreme. How is it a battle simulator if all you get are rules and regulations not to overpower or destroy certain things?

It was confusing and strange but he didn't care, he didn't fear anyone, with a few being an exception. But being an Uchiha, it was only natural to develop the cocky arrogant attitude, and being the same disciple as Madara, he really didn't care about anyone's strength. Sometimes it would get to him, his pride being too much, but also in situations it would cause people to become angered or even in some cases, fear him.

"Anyways, let's stop talking about all this fighting, let's having a welcoming party for our new member!"

And with that, Sona along with her peerage waltzed in, carrying many party and food supplies. Sasuke looked over to Akeno with a 'You lied' look, she only smiled.

But it seemed like it was his time to go.

**Abandoned Church**

"So have you been working on it?" Sasuke asks the second of the leader of the group.

"Of course!" Raynare says suddenly standing up straight.

"Show me, everyone else will return soon." he ordered prompting her to stand up from the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she uttered before three coffins slowly rose from the grave. They opened, revealing Dohnaseek, Kokabiel, and Katarea Leviathan. Sasuke smiled at her progress, this was the hardest part and the easiest being able to activated it.

She did a tiger seal, which caused the three to emerge from the trip down in the Underworld.

"This again...can you at least explain to me what's been going on?" Dohnaseek asked nicely, he's been in this for years.

"Kukuku, If I would have known you had this up your sleeve Uchiha, then maybe I would have joined you. Now I won't be able to see the world crumble." he spoke almost sad not to see everything come to destroy its self.

"Who is responsible for this?" The Leviathan asked looking at the two.

"I'll explain this once, if you do not understand it then...I don't care. This technique is used to bring the souls of the dead back to the living realm temporarily, eventually you will return but for now, you're nothing but weapons." he spoke coldly, but they didn't care, they have been weapons there entire lives. "You have an infinite supply of energy, as well a regenerating body."

Sasuke then proceeded to decapitate Dohnaseek with a kunai, he tried yelling in pain, but then felt nothing. "You don't feel pain or any other emotion, you have all of your powers as well as the snake Ophis gave you, Leviathan."

"So what are you two? Lovers trying to destroy the world together?" Kokabiel asked with a small grin.

"Why yes, we are actually-"

"We are an organization built through desires, together we will all accomplish things we could not do alone." he replied lifting his finger and showing off his 'scarlet' ring. Raynare did the same, except she only mocked as they did not have one.

"And here because...?"

"You're soldiers, used to avoid unnecessary casualties among the alive members." he answered.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad, at least we can still fight." Kokabiel said getting a nod from Dohnaseek.

"It seems to be better then the other place." The Fallen angel said getting a puzzled expression from Sasuke and Raynare

**Soul Realm**

"Well, well, lucky me. Kokabiel of the Bible and Katarea Leviathan, sorry I didn't come to your aid the moment you died, I have to deal with death at almost every single moment.

"Damn you Hades...!" Katarea spat.

"But I am 'damn'!" he shot back, laughing a little.

"Finally, maybe you two could actually appease me, if you can then maybe you'll enjoy it like other people."

That wasn't really a lie, some Grim Reapers love there position and rank, as a few worshiped the God.

"Well, what to do first, let's see, want to here my story?" he asked placing his hand on his chin.

"Nope." Kokabiel replied.

"Well too bad! I'm going to take my time also, now it all began..."

He stopped when a sudden white light began glowing out of both of there body's.

"What is this?" Hades asked aloud. Off in the distance another light was seen, to someone who wasn't as famous as the two beings in front of him. The light began glowing even further, the intensity was almost painful for the lower-class grim reapers.

"Orcus, Pluto, stop them!" Hades ordered, the two leaped from behind, both grabbing a hold of there respective new members. Except one thing, they couldn't touch them.

"Seriously...?" Pluto asks as his hand is going right through Kokabiel's body.

"Damn it!" Orcus yells as he fails to grope Katarea's large bust.

Now, there soul spirits began to descend upward, heading towards the ceiling of the dark blue and black death realm.

Only one name came to mind...

"Again! AGAIN! Uchiha Sasuke!" Hades yells releasing a large amount of his deathly power.

Orcus sighs, "I'll get Cao Cao..." he utters before flying off.

**Human Realm**

"Anyways, this is it, return them Raynare." Sasuke commanded, she was about to do so until Kokabiel spoke out.

"Wait, what are called at least? Please not something stupid like Team Uchiha."

Did he really just say that? Directly to his face? Sasuke sighed.

"I agree, we need something good. If this technique can be used on beings such as myself then we can gather a larger army." the Leviathan suggested, the leader was surprised at there cooperation, he figured they wouldn't ever take this sort of treatment, being used behind belief. But they knew there was no way they could break free from this.

"New Dawn?" Dohnaseek suggested in.

"No, that's too close to the Golden Dawn, the faction filled with all the magicians." Kokabiel replied.

"...Day breaker?" Raynare said aloud, it was an odd name, one that no one would ever think of.

"That sounds bad, let's use the Japanese version, yes, I love it." Kokabiel answered forming a menacing grin.

"...Fine, we will be 'that'." he replied to all before sending the coffins back to the ground.

"Oh what's this? Sasuke-sama and Raynare have been doing things behind our backs?" Mittelt says coming up with the other two.

"Yep, things your virgin ass will never experience!" she replied forming a grin. They all looked at their leader for confirmation, which he did not give as it was not true.

"He better get it right," Sasuke suddenly said causing a few to become confused. "Everyone, get ready." He said before performing the thought transmission jutsu, they were a bit puzled since they were all together but did as told.

**Bael**

"What the hell was it again?" Lord Bael asks himself struggling to move his fingers around. Sasuke made it very clear and obvious on how to perform this technique, it wasn't too hard and it didn't take any chakra focus or control whatsoever, all he needed to do was to pour energy into his hands and that was it.

'_I'm only going to do it one more time, if not then that's just a loss for you, pay attention.'_

'_Boy do you know who you are speaking to? I don't take shit from nobody, NOBODY!, Not even you!'_

'_I don't care, just learn this and we can move on, I'm sick of coming here, Sirzech was the one who sent someone to spy on us, and he had a very good reason to.'_

For one last attempt he tried it, but with the help of remembering Sasuke's words, he did it. He tried hiding his accomplished smirk as to the rest of the group they thought it was easy.

The room suddenly went dark and even he was surprised, something like this was completely foreign, and he has lived a long time.

"**You actually did it, you're pretty good for a genin." **Sasuke said causing the man to narrow his eyes in anger.

"**I don't know what that means but I know it wasn't good, watch your words."** He threatened, as if his threats actually affected Sasuke.

"**Who is this, Leader-sama?"** Kalawarner asked noticing the violet eyes of Lord Bael.

"**Woman, you speak out like that again I will engrave myself into your soul." **He spoke cold as ever.

"**Woman or not you do not know her, you do know of her strength, what she is capable of, if she is a goddess or even an entity of the life system, you do not know if your live is invaluable to her, if she can simply discard you with ease, you do not know anything."**

Well Damn, that made everyone come quiet.

"…"

"**Anyways, this is Lord Bael, the King of Hell."** Sasuke spoke without much care.

Everyone held there gasp, trying to backup what Sasuke had said previously, Bael does not know them, and so there is no point in making him become weary.

Bael continuously thinks he can do whatever he wishes, which is why Sasuke has to make things up, to make him shut up basically.

"**-Nya,"**

"**Hello,"**

"**Nice to meet you, sadistic bastard."**

"**Hm." ** He spoke. **"Wait a minute, that cat sound and yellow eyes, I know you by heart, SS Stray-Neko Devil." **He said forming a small smirk. **"I'm actually surprised at myself, for being surprised, I should take this more seriously."** He noted.

"**For all this is how it is, I am the leader, this organization serves many purposes, some bad, some good, we all wish for things to go our way but all need help, and we will all help each other."** He said before taking a break, letting the words sink in, this was all mainly towards Bael, the other didn't even have a real goal. **"More will join, I even have someone that is infamous for being in the night, although I wonder If I should work with him."** He spoke remembering the night with Tsukuyomi.

"**Who is this person, Leader-sama?" **Raynare asked, full of curiosity.

After seeing the SS Devil here, even Bael had to become curious, Sasuke was really making a first impression with his organization.

"**Tsukuyomi…or as you know him as, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto."** He said causing a few to widen their eyes.

**Flashback**

"So, you know who I am huh?" the Moon God asked looking over. Sasuke looked around as well, he wasn't literally on the moon, it's just the decorations and paintings made the enormous area look as if it resembled it.

"I had a feeling, I've dealt with the moon before." He replied trying to keep his cool, this is a God after all, his first one encountering other than Ophis.

"No need to be alert, I am in no way here to bring you harm. In fact I admire my followers, as any god should. The more belief and hope people will have the stronger the god is, humans are much more than people believe. They are a key to strength, they are what keeps the world truly moving." He spoke sitting down on a mixed-colored chair. He pointed towards the one next to him as well, prompting Sasuke to slowly do as told.

"Uchiha Sasuke, hm? I could only wonder what Kami-sama has interest in you, for I have not seen your truth strength yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you got here." He answered causing Sasuke to widen his eyes, finally, information on how he got here.

"Tell…"

"Now that's what you want, and there is something I want also." He shot back rudely.

"…What are you planning?"

"There is something that is going on…I, alongside my brother are…dying."

"Did you have to make it dramatic?" he asked sarcastically.

"You think I'm joking!? I value my life! Look at me, I'm the God of the Moon!" he yelled.

"Then how are you dying?" he asked.

"My sister…she is the reason why I am slowly passing."

The two took a break to gather their thoughts, Sasuke knows of the famous incident that he and Susanoo killed Uke Mochi, the goddess of food for an odd reason. She then moved to another part of the sky, which is why they are never together, but that was a long time ago, so if he was going to die then it should have already happened.

"What is she doing then?"

"She has been depleting my energy, you know of it, which is why it took so long for me to contact you." He exclaimed. "Over the years there has been less and less moon, and more sun, you've noticed it right? The sun comes up early and dawns later, even in winter I come up a lot less, eventually I will be so weak she will try to kill me." He said now panicking.

"…"

"What do you want me to do? You won't tell me what I want so why would I bother helping you?" the raven-haired boy retorted.

"I can help you, in many ways, and there is another reason why I chose you." He answered.

"And that is?"

"There is a divine connection between us, I don't know what it is for sure, but I am determined to find out."

Sasuke's eyes widen, he remembers those words from before.

'_There is something that connect me with you, I don't know what it is but I know for sure it is divine, and that is why I talk to you, Uchiha Sasuke.' Bael said with determination._

"What will you do for me?" he replied.

"I can train you, give you my power energy, anything for me to live. I can also get another person to join, but I won't tell unless you agree to help both of us."

"…"

"What do you want me to do?"

He couldn't let this offer go by, to have a God on his side? That was surely to make him and his fallen comrades more powerful. Not only that, he could train Sasuke, not that he really needed it but he could also use his powerful energy.

"The Sun Goddess…I need you to kill her." He spoke darkly.

"…"

"…What are you plotting?"

"Nothing, I already told you she is slowly killing me and my brother! Kami-sama gave her too much power, she can't kill us individually, but she can make it slow, and painful." He said now once again panicking at the mention of death.

"Before I even think about it, what is she doing?"

"It's too hard to explain, it involves the constant orbit of each other, the days are longer and it's becoming shorter and shorter for me, no one notices it because it's by the seconds, those seconds hurt me." He answered now calm again

"Wouldn't killing her affect the sun and light?" he asked remembering the other part of the story.

"Yes but my brother and I wouldn't die." He said as if not caring about the consequences of not having a sun. It wasn't a complete selfish thing to think about, if someone is living and they are doing something to hurt you, it is only natural to wish them to be killed rather than yourself alongside another.

"There would be no sun…"

"Well, would you rather have no sun or no moon!?" he yelled causing an enormous shaking within his fancy realm. The servants became fearful, it was rare for him to become angry but when he did it affected everyone.

"Is there any other way?"

"Unless you can talk her out of it than no, but you and I are alike, look at the tattoo on your left hand, you're the moon, and he is the sun."

Sasuke's eyes widen, did he somehow know Naruto? No, there was no way, he isn't in this world. He is alive being a Hokage or something. So what was he talking about 'He' being the sun, Naruto was the sun and he was the crescent moon, that's how the Sage described it.

"I can watch over you know, I can even come down and fight, I value our lives." He said trying to persuade him once more. He thought about it, killing someone isn't really something he is against, he has a good reason for wanting strong people on his side.

He will train him.

He will give his powerful energy.

He will join the organization.

He will tell him how he got here, and why he is here.

He can watch over when it is night.

…..

"I'll see what I can do…" he said still lost in thoughts.

"Good, I'll give you enough energy to pass through her entrance."

**Sasuke**

"**Well, are you going to attend or not?"** Bael asked.

"**I'm planning to go later, although I am unsure if I will return."** He said actually filled with a little bit of fear.

"**May we come with you Sasuke-sama?" **Mittelt asked with hope.

"**I will need you Mittelt, and Kuroka." ** He stated causing the other two Fallen to frown, but Sasuke needed a water specialist as well as someone with senjutsu.

"**Hai…"**

"**I will come for you two when ready, be prepared."** He said before dismissing the Jutsu.

**Few Days Later**

There was a school festival going on, and as much as he wanted to avoid it, he also wanted to attend it. He watched people from the side, he was never a social person, that's just who he is. It's not like he wants to be that type of person. Naruto was social, but that always because he wanted people to notice him. He sees Issei, doing some activity with them clinging together, there were jumping oddly, a three legged race. Akeno is chatting away with Rias, and Koneko is with Gasper. Irina and Xenovia were also watching, but with funny smirks on their faces.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," a familiar fallen voices calls from behind. Sasuke looks over his shoulder and sees Azazel sit next to him. "How's life been? It's been such a long time since we had a real chat." He said lazily.

"It's been fine, you?" he asked returning the respect.

"It's been lovely, with the treaty and all, I just wish we didn't have to battle against the Khaos Brigade, I mean, who knows who could be a traitor. I've already lost so many people who used to be my friends…now they work against me." He said sadly.

"Like Vali?" he replied harshly.

Azazel practically raised Vali, and in the end he betrayed him as if he meant nothing, Sasuke could understand that a bit. Orochimaru spent three years with him, and he ended up killing him. You would think after raising someone or spending three years with them you would expect to become a little close, but no, those two never gave a damn about their elders.

"Yea…like Vali." He said now even sadder.

"I don't know how you can be so calm, if you really believe this treaty will last then you're just deluding yourself." Sasuke said causing the Governor to widen his eyes. "I'm not saying I'm going to do anything, because I'm not. I'm just wondering why people believe that you former enemies can still be allies in the future, it's only natural." He finished.

"Well, delusional or not, it's happening right now. I understand what you mean, but let's just hope it doesn't happen. Long live peace right? I mean without peace where would you be right now?"

"If there wasn't peace then I would have been more cautious..."

Azazel became puzzled, he didn't really know what he was talking about but had a good guess.

"How come you aren't with them? I'm sure they would love to be in the festival with you." He said forming a lewd smirk.

"I do not involve myself with these things, it's not that I'm anti-social or just avoiding them, it's just I didn't grow up with many people."

It's true, he grew up alone, no family, no friends, his only friend came around when he became a Genin. His true childhood was filled with nothing but loneliness, solitude, and hate.

"Whaaaat!? No way, you grew up with Akeno, and look at her, she's fine…oh so fine." He replied now with his eyes darted on her.

His second childhood really wasn't a childhood, he mainly had more responsibilities, taking care of Akeno, keeping the Shrine intact. Scouting surrounding areas to make sure there was nothing odd, killing suspicious people. It was mess, but he pulled it off.

"Yea she did ok, even her mother said I did a good job." He responded with a small smile. Azazel held of his gaze and looked strangely at Sasuke.

'_But she's dead…'_ he thought aloud in his mind. Maybe he meant something else, or that he just missed her. Azazel did as well, if she had never passed then things would have gone better for the Fallen-Devil hybrid. Well, that's what Sasuke believes.

"We all wish for things to be different Sasuke, but you know what, I think things are good just the way they are." He spoke causing Sasuke to become angry, he seriously believes that everything that's been played out is a benefit to the world.

"No, the way things have gone are terrible, things may look good at this moment, but somewhere someone is lurking, plotting something, and that's all because people like you believe 'They are good the way are'."

"Well, yes, everything is at peace, no wars going on. The gods are becoming closer and the world is one step closer to becoming a unified area, where no more hate can be created. The past deaths are sacrifices to what the world is now, and we honor them."

Now he was pissed.

'_Itachi sacrificed everything for the village, his name, his reputation, he even killed his own family and what did he gain? The very thing he has always wanted, peace. However, he could not bring himself to kill his younger brother.'_

The massacre was an act of war, secret, but an act. He was forced into that sacrifice alongside his family, there deaths lead to peace within Konoha, and what did they get? A blind lie, saying that, Uchiha Itachi betrayed everyone, and no one ever knowing the real thing. It was infuriating to be one of the few people with that knowledge.

Shuri was called before the treaty, and it was also an act of rebellion by Fallen Angels, no one persecuted them because she was a human. A human not part of the church, or any other religious ordeal, and the Shinto Gods never cared enough to go down and seek justice.

"Forcing sacrifices doesn't lead to a good end, there will always people who do not forgive despite the fake concept of 'peace'. There is only one true way to gain peace, and that gain is fake, so thereby no one wanting for it."

The Infinite Tsukuyomi was a true way of peace, but Sasuke didn't fall for it. He knew it wasn't real and therefore could not be achieved, he chose to stay with his brother's side and side with the real side of peace. He only stayed on the good side because of him, even if he didn't understand it.

"Don't make it sound so bad, I'd gladly sacrifice myself for the sake of peace throughout the world. Would you rather live in a war-torn world with all of your loved ones filled with fighting and hate, or you would rather live in one with peace, living with those you have left. In the peace world there is no fighting, no hate, no _vengeance_, wouldn't you want to live in that world with her?"

"I don't know...Will she be alive in that world!?" he snapped back now filled with offended anger.

Azazel flinched at his sudden tone, he doesn't know what it's like, to lose everyone in one night, to lose everything in one night. He almost lost everything again, the night Shuri died was the same night he thought Baraqiel died. And when he woke up, he thought had lost the one person he had come to love dearly.

"I'm just thinking aloud here, calm down, it's not like everyone is gone."

"In the war world at least I would have had a chance against _him_, and I would have crushed him! All you need to do is be strong, steal their weapons, steal their powers, do anything, anything to win, and that's all there is. If you don't want someone to hate you in the future, not want them to want vengeance then kill them! Don't leave a single one alive! Don't leave one to grow up hating you then one day sudden realize what you have been doing was nothing but a waste of time! You won't know what to do!".

"I-"

"In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love. I'm not against war, but I can't stand the ignorance of someone who blindly wants it. You can't go from one day war to peace, enemies to friends, it just doesn't work, and I'm sure all would love to deluded ourselves into believe we can all get along, but that cannot happen."

As Sasuke finished Azazel's eyes widen, as he looked into his onyx eyes something appeared next to him. He became even more puzzled when a man with very long jet black hair was appearing directly behind Sasuke. His hair covered his right eyes and his mouth covered by a high-collared dark blue kimono.

As the words that Madara once spoke of Sasuke stood up, he wasn't like this, to become angry or to show any emotion whatsoever. He's been keeping everything bottled up inside, he had to say something otherwise he would have gone insane.

He was stressed, that was all.

"I apologize for yelling, that was…out of character." He said hoping to avoid the awkwardness.

"Nah it's all good! You just had to blow some steam." He said cheerful as ever, truly avoiding what he had said, and hopefully not remembering it.

Sasuke walked away, still angry over many things but right now he felt like doing some stress relief.

He feels like getting his ass kicked by a goddess.

**Outskirts**

"Everyone ready?"

"Nya,"

"Hai."

"Good, latch closely to me." He ordered which they did not mind doing. Using his Sharigan he was able to see the chakra paths which reached the clouds, they weren't going directly to the sun, but a certain point of the sky should teleport them to her spot.

Using the moon's energy he was able to walk through the natural defenses, he began taking steps on the air, and like he had planned he began to walk on invisible energy. The two were a bit surprised but did not bother asking as they know it would break his concentration.

**The Sun Goddess's Heaven**

The area around them was surprisingly empty, as if they were evacuated, or perhaps told not come to the intruders. The area was nothing but a large room, it was filled with many paintings and designs similar to Tsukuyomi's palace.

Except this was the opposite and more focused towards the Sun. They kept walking, Sasuke knew exactly where to head. The entire place looked like just the moon's except inverted into a warm sunny setting. They passed through a large dining hall and a hallway that had many bedrooms.

The two approach a balcony, but that wasn't what caused the two girls to gasp in amazement, it was what beyond it was. Clouds, and lots of them. The entire area was lit up by an unknown source of light, a warm light which even gave them energy. In the center a tall woman had her back facing them, she was wearing a orange Kimono with strands of yellow on it, she also had long curly flowing brown hair. She looked over her shoulder and frowned, as if she knew this would come.

"I may be happy to see you, but I can tell you're upset about something. Is it what Azazel said?" she asked causing him to widen his eyes.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, he has one shot right now to gain the advantage.

"Kuro Honō no Rōgoku (Blaze Release: Prison of Black Flames)!" he uttered before a stream of black flames suddenly came out of spinning vortex, the spiral was formed right next to the Sun Goddess causing her to widen her dark orange eyes. Being able to manipulate the powerful fire he formed a cage around her, no one could see it but there also many spears being lodged through it as if an iron maiden technique.

Sasuke planned his black flames ahead of time, in the Kamui world. He then redirected them towards her.

The Mangekyo's black flames are said to be as hot as the sun, meaning they would be as powerful if not more powerful. He tried overpowering by using this flame technique. However, Sasuke never realized one thing.

The flames were extinguished.

"Ah….thank you, that felt…so good…." She said emerging unscathed. The Uchiha wasn't too surprised, it was a worth a shot to see if his power was a lot stronger than hers. "Once I started taking time from the moon, my power increased. If it had not been increased then I would have suffered from that, but instead it only warmed me even more.

'_Get ready,'_ he told the other two, they nodded. Mittelt released her wings while Kuroka raised her senjutsu.

She smiled at Sasuke, which confused him. She then raised hands and began gathering energy, it was bit ignorant for Sasuke to attack her in her own realm, but then again there was never a time where she would leave.

As energy gathered it then began to turn yellow and become sphere-like. Except the sphere was more like gigantic bijuu bomb. She then unleashed the massive sphere at impressive speeds.

'_Kamui won't work, it's too big. I have to push it away, but then I won't be able to use it again, and I need to have that opening for Kuroka to go in.'_ he thought to himself before jumping ahead of his comrades. As much as they were shocked to know that they were being going against a Shinto god, they truly did have faith in their leader.

He jumped ahead of it hand stretched his arms out, "Shinra Tensei!" he uttered before the massive amount of Solar powerful energy was blown away in all directions, the Sun Goddess narrowed her eyes, she didn't expect that.

Amaterasu right now is the strongest of the three, she has been able to slow down the moons time, thereby gaining more energy from being more exposed. With her being so powered, she does not feel the fear of using massive amounts of power to expel.

Mittelt conjures a magic circle which emits a large amount of water, she then molds it into her control, hoping the intense solar power won't be enough to burn it out.

Sasuke threw his arm out which revealed many Kunai with strings latched onto paper with, he boosted the speed using Deva path, causing them to shoot out like bullets.

She dodged with ease, but once she heard the sound of burning she looked over her should and noticed the paper being oddly on fire. Being a Japanese god, she was easily able to read the text on it and immediately leaped away, but as she did so the explosions went off and there was a lot of Kunai.

At that exact moment Sasuke used his left eyes and teleported directly onto one of the Kunai she had dodged, the one without any paper attached.

The Sun Goddess shielded herself from the explosion but could not avoid the oncoming kick which Sasuke had just delivered from behind. She was sent flying across the clouds, only to suddenly stop and face the chasing boy.

"Don't underestimate me, I know you have a problem doing that." she said but only became weary when he suddenly stopped. Kuroka then appeared beside him, but only to her shock when Sasuke recklessly picked her up and launched her into the air.

"NYA!?" she yelled, still shocked. She was also confused on his strength, no human should be able to be people to launch another person at this speed and length, although, Sasuke had a powerup from the Asura path.

The Neko knows what to do despite unexpectedly being launched at the Godess, she narrows her eyes and prepares at to what is coming.

**Kuroka**

"Uchiha-chin! It's been such a long time since me and you were alone." Kuroka said a little sad about their distance, but there's too many people for them to go back to the way thing used to be. Where she was a house cat being taken care of by the raven-haired boy.

"I know…I'll spend some time with you later ok? Right now I want to see if you learn this technique." He said forming a small smile. He does miss her, he enjoyed having a cat as his side.

"Nyan!"

"Now, you already know of my…other abilities." He said carefully.

"Reviving the dead, mhm, I've watched you train also." She answered causing him to sigh. Suddenly, she jumped onto him and held him in place, he flinched but soon calmed down by noticing the shake in her eyes. "I won't tell remember? You've done everything for me…you brought me to Shirone, we came together because of you. You've given me a home…"

She couldn't help but shed some tears, she now realized about everything he has done. She let go of her grasp but hugged him dearly, he let do as she pleased, who was he to stop her moment.

"You don't even live with me anymore." He said calmly, hoping she too would stop the rush of emotions.

"This is my home, ~Nyah." She responded causing him to widen his eyes, he felt her soft hands slowly rub his back.

'_Her hands are soft.'_ He thought aloud.

After a few moments she eventually let go, as much as he enjoyed It also, he came here for a reason.

"How skilled is your space-time manipulation?" he asked reading himself for training.

"Pretty' bad," she said jokingly, even though she was serious.

"Be serious, I have something that you may be able to know if you improve in that area. Let's just say nothing can physical touch you during that time." He said causing her to form a puzzles expression.

She nodded.

"Tell me about your senjutsu clones, they seem a bit different than my own." He commanded.

She formed a clone using her demonic powers, it was more complex than a simple clone. For one they aren't even real clones, they're images of herself, but at the same time they can attack and move as if they were herself.

"Illusion?" he asked.

"These images of myself are like a combination of a clone and a mirrored image of myself, they even have both abilities. They're able to use magic, which confuses people, I am also able to come out of them, it's difficult to explain but let me show you."

She then created the clones, except she was amazingly able to drift threw them, as if easily coming back to each one. If she was in a dire situation it would be useful, even saving her life.

'_She's able to teleport herself back to an image if necessary, but then again the enemy could easily figure that out. This is her space manipulation powers? Quite interesting, but perhaps she can use the ability that I cannot.'_ He said before appearing before her again.

"That was impressive, there is also something I wish to try." He said before forming his Mangekyo, _'Kamui,'_ he uttered before the two were sent spiraling into a different dimension.

**Kamui World**

"Is this where you hide form Akeno-chan and Rias-chan?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes, now try forming a strong empowered clone here." He instructed. She didn't know what he was doing but did as told. She performed her power and looked back at him.

**Human World**

"Now, can you still check if your clone is still there?" he asked. She nodded, it only disappears on command, and she isn't fighting so the links are not being disturbed.

"Mhm!" she said cheerfully.

"Good, now I'm going to attack you, but this is only for training purposes. You won't be able to dodge, so at the very moment I come in contact with your body, switch back to the clone." He quickly said before leaping into the air and preparing to dive.

She didn't know what he meant by unable to dodge, she's notorious for being able to outmaneuver and swiftly run through people, but Sasuke has amazed her behind comprehension, she won't underestimate him.

Using her senjutsu she can sense him, even though he is directly ahead. In the corner of her eye, a small looking Kunai fly's directly next to her. She was confused, but immediately as the kunai gets behind her, Sasuke uses his left eye and teleports onto it.

He leaps off the air and holds his fist out, as he came closer and closer Kuroka eyes widen as he is now almost touching her face.

'_When I come close, switch to your clone, and also, you won't be able to dodge.'_

At what felt as the very last minute, Kuroka tried teleporting to her clone, but only felt fear when her body did not move at all. Only one thing came, something she least expected or even believed.

She watched as his hand touched her, but at the same time she did not feel it. His entire body seemingly went through it, and then he appeared behind her.

Poke.

"Very nice, I'm very impressed." He complimented she turned around and faced him with a puzzled expression.

"I…"

"I'll explain, what had just happened was something only people who have the ability to manipulate space can do. Your senjutsu clone was more like another self, and being in that special dimension meant you teleported back, except there is something that the universe fixed." He answered, she still had a confused expression but it lessened.

"Fixed?"

"In order to get to that dimension you need to have my eyes, otherwise that realm is locked, and no one can go there unless I or someone with the same eyes can go. You tried forcing your way there, it worked only for around 4 seconds, the dimension then fixed it by forcing your materialized body back to this world."

Now things got even more confusing.

"I'll tell you about my eyes Kuroka, since you already know what I can do. Most of my powers come from dojutsu, the ability to revive the dead comes from the dojutsu, the ability to go into another dimension is a dojutsu, we place your clone in that dimension, and since only I can access it, it blocked you from teleporting on your own. As you tried, your body was materializing back to the clone, during the four second intervention you became basically invincible, I wasn't able to touch you, nothing was, not even chemicals or liquids. It then forced you back here, and enabling me to poke you."

She sort of got it, she was smart, but anybody would have difficulties understanding this. It would be impossible with Issei or Rias, perhaps even anyone else.

"So, let's work on it, and it will be very difficult for people able to figure it out."

**Shinto Heaven**

Sasuke using the superb strength he gains from the Asura path launched Kuroka, using her wings and normal neko swift ability she was able to delude the first set of solar flames.

"Naïve!" the Goddes uttered before a forming a wall to shield herself. To make things even worse for her attack, is that there are molded powered spikes, she forms a frown as she knows Kuroka cannot go through the bullet proof wall.

Unless she had some ability that negates everything that involved physics.

Four seconds

She watched as the black haired neko extended her arm out, she then proceeded to open it as she was attempting to grab something. As her hands touched the shield the Sun Goddess widened her eyes, Kuroka seemingly went right through her heated defense as if she wasn't even in the same world anymore.

Three seconds

The brown-haired beauty slashes her arm outwards in hopes of being able to force her away, but only panics as her hands runs through her head.

Two seconds

Using the remaining time she places her hands in a secure area in order to gain a good grasp, although her time did not expire.

One second

This felt as if time had been stopped, during this moment Kuroka used her enhanced Senju strength to grab the brown-haired woman forcefully exhale a strange chemical. '_Mist?'_ Amaterasu says aloud in her mind trying to get out of the devil's grasp.

Kuroka then kneed her in the stomach, causing a small amount of blood to come gushing out of her mouth. The Shinto God was then sent flying away, but only stopped when another projectile smashed against her.

A large cyclone of water filled with many molded sharks began devouring there way at the Fire Goddess, it may have not done much but it blocked her power for a few moments. What they needed was time, time for the original plan to go into effect.

Mittelt followed everything up with a combination of high-powered water attacks and large amount of light-spears. It wasn't a bad combination, but her opponent is someone on Ultimate-Class, there is no way she can defeat her with just those abilities alone.

The three reformed once more, but all had smirks as they knew everything went according to plan, Kuroka's false initiative to die really set everything in place, and without it the fight would have gone much more differently.

"I never enjoyed fighting, but this was fun." she spoke emerging completely unscathed, it was a bit difficult to comprehend but she is holding back.

She is really holding back.

"How is she still moving...?" Kuroka asked aloud now becoming frantic. The mist she had used was her special paralysis-mist, it worked against every opponent she has faced before, and never once going against.

"I ignited my lungs, and I then I recreated them using my solar power. It's one of my many abilities." she answered before lowering her arms.

Just like her brothers, she knows of him, she was the first one who had wanted to see him but was not aloud to.

"I'm willing to talk with you Sasuke, but only in private." she said forming a happy smile.

**Next Day, Shrine**

"Fufufu, you seem to enjoy it more and more every time I try." Shuri says as she brings him closer. He doesn't resist, he doesn't even really know what is going on, his mind went completely blank.

He looked up at her sweet face, she had a loved-filled smile as she looked down. His thoughts began to what Azazel had previously said, although this time it didn't anger him. How could any force a sacrifice upon her? Why did she have to die? How come she has to suffer? What has she ever done in her life which caused things like this happen?

She raised him a bit up and began to play with his face, cuffing his cheek while rubbing her hands through his hair, she knew what she was feeling but still felt as if he would…not accept it.

"Sasuke…their is something I wish to get off my chest…" she says avoiding his concerned eyes. A few thoughts ran through her mind, she wanted to confess something but at the same time she knew she would have to answer the very obvious question which will also run through his mind.

The question which Akeno hopes he will never ask.

"What is it?" he asks softly, slowly raising his body to face her.

She became red, she feels just like a teenager doing something like this, plus it was something she had never really done before. With her first, it just sort of happened, and she's spent a long time with the Uchiha.

"I want to tell you about my…well you see I have…"

She couldn't finish, it just wasn't coming to her.

"I just want to tell you about my feelings, and then there is also something you should kno-"

"Someone's here." He said tonelessly, interrupting her. She became quiet and watched as he stood up. Sasuke walked down the shrine towards the exit to greet whoever has decided to bring themselves towards his home.

He knew doing what he just did was wrong, but he did not take any chances. The Rain at will jutsu was not active, so he had no idea who was coming, and he did not want to bother using his Rinnegan for something so small.

However, he did not notice the deep frown Shuri had as he basically ignored her words, even though she knew all he was doing was keeping her safe she felt bad after that happened. As if he didn't really care, or if even worse, he rejected her.

Sasuke walked outside and was only greeted by an annoyingly bright sun, as if for whatever reason she was happy. He approached the steps of the Shrine, but only sighed as he looked down.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks coldly as he stares down an exhausted Issei.

"I…came to ask for help…" he said in between heavy breathes.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" he asks once more clearly annoyed by the brown-haired pawn. He just had to leave Shuri behind while he deals with his annoying requests.

"Diodora…I need you to help me train so I can beat him. He says if I lose then he gets here, I can't lose!" he yelled now running at full speed. He leaped up to face him, Sasuke saw determination and will power in his eyes, clearly ready to be stronger at any time.

"Fine, but only because if you lose, you will make everyone else look bad." He replied. "Let us go somewhere else, it is too nice here to train." He said before grabbing a hold of Issei and flying off.

**Kuoh Academy**

"Eh? How come here?" Issei asked as they walked in the back area of the school.

"Because, I know how reckless you can be and I did not want to harm the Shrine. However, I could care less about this school." He answered before reading himself. The Pawn nodded, he suddenly emerged his gauntlet and prepared to strike Sasuke.

"You know Hyoudou, a lot of people you will face in the future will be the same. I am different, I am unique, you will never face an opponent like me, well, hopefully not." He said forming a small smirk. Issei had a puzzled expression at his swords, to him Sasuke was something strange, a human able to fly as well as defeat stronger high-class devils in which he cannot.

The perverted dragon didn't care, he needed to be strong for Diodora.

"Balance Break: Scale Mail!" he uttered before transforming into his famed dragon armor. Sasuke now was surprised when he tried charging at him,although he is nowhere near the speed or level as Vali, if anything he can probably show him how to use his balance breaker better than his rival.

[Partner watch out, this guy still confuses me.] Ddraig warned to his host. Issei ignored it, it doesn't matter what special things he has up his sleeve, he wasn't going to go down to the fake High-class devil.

'_I don't care Ddraig, I'm going to beat Diodora and then I'm going to beat Vali, and then I'm going to be Saji, and finally, I'm going to be him.'_

**Five Days Later Underworld**

Sasuke now found himself in the underworld, but he was not alone. Azazel was at his side, along with an elder looking man who was known as Tannin.

"Well, we can observe from here." Azazel said before stretching his arms out.

"Yes, this should be a bit more interesting than the game against Sona." he said getting a nod from the Governor.

"Probably, although Diodora has been on a watch list." he replied causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

They would just have to wait and see.

**Rating Game**

"It's time," Rias said as the rest of her peerage walk alongside her. They stood upon a magic circle and quietly waited to be transported, instead of meeting people this time they are going directly towards the arena.

"Are we here?"

Everyone widen their eyes as they noticed the large amount of space in the area, completely different then the mall they fought against Sona in. It was a shrine that was used by Greek Mthyology, there were large white buildings with massive long pillars, the sky was white as always and the same fighting atmosphere was also filled.

"Something's not right…" Rias said taking a look around. Everyone looked over to her, she was being very cautious, normally Grayfia would have announced something, but not a sound, everything is oddly quiet.

Shockingly, a white magic circle forms on right next to them on the shrine, but to confused people even further, it was Diodora!

Everyone leaps back and prepares to fight, they didn't know what was going on but knew fighting was a part of the game. This wasn't an issue, as much s they wanted to use strategy they would also go in on a direct fight.

"Those aren't Astraoth symbols!" Kiba yells as he notices more and more begin to form.

Hundreds, If not thousands of devils begin to emerge out of the new magic circles, everyone begins to panic as they know they cannot handle them. It was quite clear something was off, but for whatever reason no one has called or notified them of anything.

"They are devils, except they are a part of the Old-Mauo faction, and from what my onii-sama has told me, they work for the Khaos Brigade." She said tonelessly, when she first heard about this she couldn't believe it, her own kind going against her. It was sad, but she likes life the way it is now, and the old ways wouldn't even allow peerages.

"Let's see, crimson hair, large breasts, and an annoying brown-haired Pawn. Yea, that's Rias Gremory, you will die here, sister of Sirzech." One of the devils said as dark red aura covered his body.

"AAAA!" a high-pitched yell was heard, everyone looked over in the sky and saw their opponent hovering over them, except he had a menacing grin and a helpless Asia in his hands.

"Release her!" Xenovia yelled.

"Diordoa…are you really working with them!?" Rias yelled in shock and anger. He formed another evil smirk and looked down on them.

"I figured you'd be a little bit smarter, especially with that human kid, but since you're all so dumb, yes, you're all going to die and perish." He answered before flying away behind the agents.

"Issei!" Xenovia yelled again, he understood and formed his gauntlet, he released ascalon from the tip and thew it over.

"You will not have her!" she raged with burning eyes, she jumped at him hoping to make a good cut but his demonic-power sent her trembling at his feet, she managed to release some of her holy aura from the sword but he swiftly dodges it and moved back into the air.

Issei recklessly tries to go after but is stopped when Kiba forcefully throws him back. "Issei stop, we need to deal with them first and then we can move on." He said frantically, Issei cursed but nodded, he just hopped he wouldn't be too late.

"Kya!" another scream was heard, Issei turns around and stumbles back as he sees an old man lifting up Akeno's skirt from behind.

"Oi shitty old man, she belongs to someone!" Issei yelled clearly not taking anyone's crap right now.

"Really? I don't see a ring on her finger-"

"Never mind, perhaps I should look next time." Odin says before rising up.

"Who are you?" Rias asked quickly, if she was with the enemy she would not hesitate to kill him.

"My name is Odin, and I have come to assist." he replied forming a grin.

**Sasuke**

'_Well, I did not expect this.'_ He said to himself as he looks over at the amount of battle clashing together. It was just mostly middle and high-class devils going at it, the Mauos and leaders were not present, Sirzech left but Sasuke has a feeling he is going to return.

However, his eyes sparkled as he looked over to Azazel, he's only a few feet away but Sasuke did not expect the appearance of two Mauos.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you don't want in on this, so please step back. This guy is dangerous, he's from the Old-Satan Faction." Azazel warned before releasing his wings.

"I'm not 'Old'! I am a true descendant, we only lost to a rebellion! We are the true Mauos, and what the hell is a human doing here!?" he yelled looking at Sasuke. He only had his eyes darted on him for one thing, he would need Creuserey, as well as the other appearance which is far off in the distance.

"Ignore him, it is I that you want right?" the Governor asked with a frown.

"Yes, I will avenge Katarea by slaying you, Azazel." He said before releasing a large amount of demonic power.

"Alright…what will you do, Tannin?" he asked looking over his shoulder to the miniature sized King.

"I….someone is coming…someone powerful!" he yelled before leaping into the air, Azazel did the same but Sasuke did not. He looks in the corner of his eye and quickly backs away.

"I never would have imagined that you would show up, Ophis." Azazel said in a toneless voice. Tannin also panicked, behind the Great Red was Ophis, but like the latter she always ignored him.

"Ophis…" he utters before coming around near him.

She wasn't even facing them, as if they had no relevance to her plans whatsoever, she only stared at the raven-haired boy. She had assumed he died, never believing someone would be capable enough to destroy one of her greatest snakes, she never gave that snake anybody else, he was the first.

"You…" she finally says in dead expression, Azazel looks over at Sasuke, it's as if they somehow know each other.

"Hello Ophis," he says keeping a matching gaze. If he was able to get her under Edo Tensei, he would surely be unstoppable. The only being to ever compete against her is the Great Red, and she will have a regenerated body, but the only problem is killing her.

Instead of becoming angry as she had originally intended, a smirk came on her face, this only made her fascination grow. Her desire and possessive increased, and now she wanted him immediately, no more waiting, and more hiding.

"Asmodeus Mauo, keep them busy. He is mine, and mine only." She ordered before coming closer to Sasuke. He moved back a little, but she surprisingly didn't attack.

"Enough of this!" The Old Mauo yelled before charging at the Governor.

"You, what is your name?" she finally asked, always referring to him as 'you'.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he slowly answered, it wouldn't have mattered if he told her or not, she would have found out eventually.

"You do not want to help me, but I ask you, will you help me?"

This is the first time where asked him, instead trying to force her power to him. He was a bit surprised, he normally believed she was someone who tried forcing people to help her, although most people wished to do it because they wanted her snake power.

Sasuke kept watching the fight between Azazel and Creuserey, there was simple clashing with the Mauo being on top, there was no way Azazel, despite using fafnir could beat him. Ophis was able to give him a more powerful snake since he is a Mauo.

"Ah! That hurt, but I'm glad my students made it to Diodora." He uttered looking back to the Ouroboros Dragon.

"I also gave my snake to Diodora." She responded.

"Hmph, I have no worries, I know my students and Odin can defeat them." He spoke proudly.

"Such arrogance… but no matter." She responded focusing back at Sasuke. She came closer, perhaps too close, but he knew she wouldn't attack him so suddenly, he knew she wanted him. "Will you help me?" she asks once again.

"What do you need?"

"Remove Great Red…he stole what is mine." She answered almost with an angry emotion.

"If I help you, will you help me?" he asked slowly.

"I will help you, what is it that you need?" she asked with small hope.

"…In time, just wait, I'm not going anywhere." He said silently, she smirked and nodded, finally gaining some sort of improvement upon them. Suddenly, a red magic circled formed right next to Azazel's battle.

Out emerged Sirzech, with a deep frown. Sasuke turned back over and notices Ophis had suddenly disappeared, but he knew she was watching, she is always watching.

"Well, well, the fake Lucifer decides to drop in." Creuserey spats as he looks down on him.

"Creuserey Asmodeus, I politely ask that you end this." He says tonelessly. The Old Mauo couldn't believe what he was hearing, did he really expect them to end just because asked nicely?

"Don't play with me, I'm here to kill you alongside the other Mauos and family members, this is our vengeance from what you stole from us." He said darkly.

"We don't have to fight, I want you talk to the current Asmodeus, his name is Falbiu-"

"And what would that solve!? Are you trying to make me angry Sirzech? Do you wish for us to hate you even more so than we do? The only way for us to stop this if you all resign yourselves, you out casted us, the original Mauos decedents! Without them where would you be? You're nothing but a traitor, you went on with your own beliefs and destroyed the current devil system. I bet our own ancestors are looking down at us, disappointed, ashamed, wishing we had never been born, and that goes with me too!"

"…" Sirzech didn't respond, he had nothing to respond with. Everything that has happened is because of him, he lead the Anti-Satan faction to rule the underworld, and he was the one who out casted the people that lost.

"You're right, everything that has happened is because of me. No matter what I try to do the hate will always be there, I'm sorry. However, I cannot give you all back your positions, you four were leading us to destruction, you wanted to continue the war when we were in constant conflict with others." He replied tonelessly.

"We were winning the war, you children just couldn't handle it! Enough of this, you've angered me behind comprehension, you're just finding ways to justify yourself, you just wished for power, your selfish desire for peace has lead even more conflict between people! This will never go away, even if we all die it will still be there." He concluded before releasing a large amount of black demonic power.

Sasuke watched closely, this is the first time where he will be able to see the new Lucifer fight, and who knows, maybe this will be useful in the future.

"Ruin the Extinct." Sirzech uttered coldly as very miniature sized balls of power of destruction emerged in front of him, they were so small that the approaching Asmodeus did not even know he ingested them into his body. Sasuke was able to pick this up using his Sharigan, his power was just like Rias's, very dangerous if it ever come in contact with his body.

Creuserey's stomach began to burn as the Ruin destroyed the snake, he felt to his knees but did not scream out in pain. Sirzech walked over to him and formed more power, it was sadly his time to see Hades.

"Why? Why is it that the ways we were taught to rule the way that was defeated? Why is that our own kind turned against each other because of one little negotiation? Why are you friends with the fallen angels…how can you forgive them for everything? You fought in the war…you lost friends and loves ones…so why?"

"I only wished for us not to be in war, I wished for the next generation to live a happy peaceful life, that was my dream." He answered.

"Change…you changed the way of life for everything, why? You had the power to stop us but you didn't have to force everything that you did! Things could have been different…so why did everything have to change!?"

Sasuke's eyes widen at his words, a memory came back to him of his own experience with something similar.

'_My goal is to restore my clan, and to gain vengeance on a certain man. A man who inflicted so much change and despair, I hate that man and I will kill him for it…'_

"You Sirzech…if only Rizevim and Vali were with us…then maybe things would gone differently…but you…you…!

'…_.He changed everything!'_

"…You changed everything!"

At that moment a large ball of destruction became coming towards him, as much as Sirzech didn't want to do this he knew he had to, war is coming and he fears the worst for his friends and family.

"Everything for peace…as long as there is peace there is happiness. Maybe one day you will forgive me, you seem to be more understanding than Katarea."

The power was hovering right above him, coming closer and closer, his life flashed before his eyes but that's not what he wanted to say.

"We have our own decedents as well you know…" he said softly before the power slammed into his body. Sirzech eyes widen in shock, he stumbled back almost hitting Azazel.

"Sirzech-san?" he asked, he didn't hear what the Old Mauo had said.

'_Children…you had children for the sole purpose of hating us and causing war in the future…that's not what they are for but you did it anyways…'_ he thought now utterly depressed by his final words. So even when he passes, the conflict will still be there for the next generations.

Perhaps Sasuke was right, there is no such thing as true peace.

**Issei**

"You…filthy dragon…" Diodora says as he sits up on the ground. Blood is rushing out of his mouth onto the ground, not only that his entire body has been crushed by the power of Issei's Scale mail. The High-class devil couldn't believe how over powered a simple balance breaker could be, not only that his Longinus isn't even the highest tier.

Issei releases his armor, as much as he wanted to kill him he knew that would cause problems in the future.

"Issei!" Asia yells as she is trapped on a wall, a low barrier was place onto her by an unknown source. Issei runs onto it and began pulling, even with Koneko helping him there is no do, "Dress Break!" he yells before Asia's clothes were suddenly ripped from her body. She yelped but knew he must have had a plan.

Eventually after much struggle and more boosts, they got her free. Diodroa only cursed at the caster of the barrier, he placed a weak barrier and knew that it was breakable.

"Nyan," Koneko suddenly utters, everyone turns around and see's Sasuke approaching them from behind. He kept his gaze on Gasper, who had already drank Issei's blood, causing him to glow and for his eyes to become even more powerful.

"Stop stairiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng!" he yells while hiding behind Rias. He looks away back towards Issei, who is now hovering over Diodora.

_*CRASH*_

The sound of the roof being smashed was heard throughout the rating game area, everyone looked up and saw a man who was wearing light noble armor and a brown cape. Sasuke smirked even further, today he was going to get two Mauo's, what a good day for the organization.

**Flashback Kamui World**

'_That Sirzech blew his body away, I was only able to grab his soul using Human path. Even though he was skeptical to what as I was doing, it was well worth it.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as the King of Hell emerges. He puts his hand inside and drags out a purple looking avatar, it was the soul embodiment of Creuserey Asmodeus.

Now using the souls from multiple high-class devils he laid out the Edo Tensei.

He's never used this method, but knows it works the same. They just don't have any physical bodies, but Edo Tensei uses the power of souls to exchange for one's life. As he waits his mind begins to think, what if he finds someone who has a sacred gear? Will Edo Tensei recreate that tool? Possibly, if it could recreate the Rinnegan then it may just do about anything.

"Ah…what the hell…" a voice calls to Sasuke, he looks down and notices it has successfully worked. He smirks, he just needs Beelzbub and Lucifer, although getting Rizevim will be difficult.

"I have no time for talk right now, I'll speak to you later." Sasuke said quickly and before he knew it the Mauo was sent into a coffin.

_'Creuserey Asmodeus, you will have your time to show the world what you're made of once more, and this time you will have your comrades with you. Who knows, maybe you will fulfill the goal which you could not complete when you were alive.'_

The Uchiha wonders, will Vali be a good addition to complete a Satan set of Edo Tensei's?

**Present**

Things sort of escalated very quickly.

_***ROAAARRRRRRRRRR***_

Was the sound of a rampaging Red Dragon, after the appearance of Shalba, he somehow managed to get his hands on Asia, there then sending her into the Dimensional Gap. He also mentioned that she was crushed, and died painfully.

That surprised Sasuke, while causing everyone else to gasp in horror, and for Issei, he went on a rampage with anger, suddenly turning into his full powered Juggernaut Drive.

The girls were in tears as they watched Issei mercilessly tear his way through Shalba, despite being a Mauo and having Ophis's snake as a power boost, not even he can fend off against the dragon.

Noticing how depressed everyone is, he tries to take matters in his own hands. Sasuke leaps down to the ground and begins walking towards the large dragon and bloody Mauo. Shalba tried getting away but Issei was too fast, even his mysterious light weapon isn't helping him that much.

Shalba manages to avoid the dragon's strike for a mere moment, but during that moment he confuses him by a shooting out a beam of black coated energy which formed a small smoke screen. Using this confusion, he flew in the air and prepared himself a magic circle, although he was ultimately furious.

"These Devils…my army…everyone failed, including myself. When I return I am no longer going to reunite the true devils, I am going to eliminate all of you!" he yelled before disappearing into his own part of the world.

The angered dragon was not satisfied. He didn't even manage to kill anyone, so what does he do? He looks for other people to kill and vent his anger out on. In the corner of its green eye it sees someone approaching, someone with raven black hair.

He didn't hesitate, it made one last powerful roar before using its god-like speed to fly towards Sasuke. He couldn't help but have a fun smirk, he didn't know why but he enjoys fighting powerful beings which have unmatched strength.

Perhaps he just enjoys proving people wrong.

Sasuke held out his hand in an open palm-like fashion, "All-mighty push." He uttered before the dragon was blasted away, his high-powered chakra was strong, the strongest in his old world, with Asuras being the other equivalent power. The dragon was blasted back, but soon gained its footing and charged once more.

It tried grabbing him, except it only ripped off a hand which revealed a small metal cannon, after a sudden large purple energy began to charge. While the claws lashed their way onto his body, it made no effort as the Asura path gave incredible defense and offense.

The cannon released the energy, seemingly blowing its way through the rampaging dragon. He used the body of the dragon to leap out of its grasp, he then discarded the armor for now, as it was becoming inconvenient.

Issei wasn't completely damaged, but he had his fair share of burnt marks on his armor. While Sasuke was flying back, Issei charged once more.

He formed a chidori but wasn't going to use it for close combat. He extended his chakra outwards which made his Chidori Spear to shoot out of his hand. It stabs into what would be Issei's collar bone. The spear didn't entirely go through him, the armor of the dragon was strong, but after a few more moments of kiting he did enough damage and stalled enough time for people to come and assits.

"You always amaze me, Sasuke-kun." Azazel said as he jumps down alongside Sirzech.

"Thank you Sasuke, while you stalled we composed enough time to form an Oppai Song to calm Issei down."

Now if that wasn't the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard, then he doesn't know what to think anymore.

At that moment everyone approached the leaders, now will all of them they surely could stop his ferocious rampage.

_**THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.**_

_**THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD**_

_**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON**_

_**GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU**_

_**THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI**_

_**BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST**_

_**THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY**_

_**IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING**_

_**EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI**_

_**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON**_

_**CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN**_

_**HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST**_

_**OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY**_

…

"I'm going home." Sasuke announced before walking away from the group.

"Whaaaat! But, B-But you didn't even come see me!" A familiar child-like voice called from behind. Before he knew it Serafall leaped onto his back, but he was annoyed as she was now talking a child compared to when they first had their date together.

He gave her one look and she knew what he wanted her to do. She got off, but still was close. Now with her normal mood, she was safe to approach him.

"Hello Sasuke-tan!" she says still a bit cheerfully, but that was only because she was happy.

"Hello," he responds back.

Suddenly, something begins to rip through the space, everyone turned over and saw Vali alongside his team walk out with an unconscious Asia on his back.

"This girl came flying through the gap, thought I'd help out Hyoudou." The silver-haired boy says throwing Asia off his back. Xenovia took her and fell into tears, she too was greatly angered when she heard that Asia had perished.

Issei was lying unconscious, Rias was holding him while Akeno hovered over. Gasper was relieved, trying to hide his tears, which he did a terrible job at.

'_Shalba got away,'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looks in the distance.

"Well Ophis, shall we do battle?" Azazel suddenly spoke out causing Sasuke to look over his shoulder and widen his eyes. She was just standing there, minding her own business when the man wanted to kill her.

"You...fight me?" she asked as if it was a joke. He gave a serious nod, was he being serious? Did he really think all of this would end if she suddenly went missing?

"Yes, I don't care if I lose my life, if you die and the peace remains, it will all be worth it. We have come too far for you to ruin everything, and I don't even know why you would affiliated yourself with all these terroists." he spoke coldly.

Terrorists, it was the wrong word. It was more of the Old-Mauo faction gaining what was once theirs back, what they had stolen from them. But Sasuke didn't say anything, that would only cause them to become weary of him once more, but today proved that he was on there side, and they had nothing to worry about.

"Help me, and I'll stop." she uttered before looking at the sky, suddenly a break occurred for everyone, Sasuke's eyes went wide, he even stumbled back bumping into Serafall.

"Yep, there it is." Vali said forming a smirk, his eyes were even a bit less hate-filled, as if this thing was able to sooth him.

_'This creature...is far more powerful than the Shinju...'_ Sasuke thought aloud, it was just swimming if you can call it that, it was a dragon so it also may have been flying.

"Remove Great Red, and I will disband the Khaos Brigade." she said pointing a finger at 'it'.

"The Rating Games are held in the Dimensional Gap, although surrounded by a barrier so nothing can interfere, however, Ophis planned this entire attack just for the sole purpose of confirming that." the Lucifer descendant said in an impressed tone. He had always wished to fight Ophis, but she always refused.

"A lot of people died today Ophis, on bother sides..." Sirzech said form a sad frown. Rias and everyone else did as well.

"Yes they did, didn't they." she replied rhetorically not really caring about the amount of lives lost. "I have more fighters, the Old-Mauo faction simply wanted revenge and I tried giving to them, if only you weren't blessed with the Power of Destruction then this would have turned good for them."

That hit hard, only because his power to annihilate person's very existence is the sole reason why things are the way they are. Meaning, that is the only way to keep the peace, and unfortunately for the new Lucifer, it only saddens him.

"Ophis, we are going to end this. I'm tired of war, I'm tired of death, and I'm tired of being the one who holds all the burdens and hate for both sides. This end here." he said coldly before appearing directly in front of her.

"You believe that I will bother myself against you, when I have a new favorite piece?" she asked rhetorically.

"New Piece? Who might that be?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke's hopes she doesn't say his name, if she does then he will have to go against the offer.

"I should say peices, but if you want to know, I am now working with the Akatsuki." she answered.

Sasuke tried containting himself, but so many questions ran through his mind. How did she know they created the name? Was she spying on him? If so, then how long? Why did she even give out the name?

"Akatsuki? I've never heard of them." he replied.

"You will soon."

And with that, she disappeared without a trace. Sirzech sighed and turned around, sure he was happy that the fighting had ended, but now he has to tell the family members of the deceased that the war is still continuing.

**Kuoh**

"So how did things go out?"

"The Old-Satan faction lost, as to be expected. I don't know why they recklessly went in like that, if they would have just waited for help then maybe there success rates would have been hire, and the only alive is Shalba, the rest of his army has gone into hiding." Cao Cao said taking a sigh. He had hopes for the devils to ultimately kill each other, that would be a great benefit to the world in his eyes.

"You say that, yet you didn't even have Georg go all out..." Hercules pointed out lazily.

**(A.N I know it's Heracles but that name is just so annoying, do people really care? If it's a problem I can just go back I just think Hercules is a lot better.)**

"Yea well, I didn't want our members dieing for the sake of those damn Mauos." the Leader responded before sitting down. "Go Siegfried, before he comes back, right now he is in the underworld and I don't feel like fighting an army of devils." he ordered.

"Do I have to? Why can't Leonardo or Georg go?" he complained.

"Go Sieg-kun," Jeanne commanded. He sighed and nodded, the faction watched as he jumped down and began walking towards there objective.

"Cao Cao, do we even know what he looks like?" The Blonde asked looking over. He gave her a picture, which was just him with a serious gaze, although it looked like he didn't care for what was going on. "Oooo, he's a cutie." she complimented.

"Yea well, Hades is getting pissed, and I'm running idea to cheer him up. Indra never wants to help so it makes it even more difficult." he replied taking a heavy sigh.

"Why can't we just fight him? It's not like were scared or anythin'." Hercules said aloud.

"Gremory...she is the sister of Lucifer. If were going to fight him then we will need everyone and I do mean everyone. Plus, Hades wanted him alive, and I don't feel like arguing with him." he answered. "Georg, did you find anything about him in the underworld?"

"..."

"Georg?"

Georg has been quiet, ever since they watched everything go down in the underworld he had kept his eyes on Sasuke, and Sasuke only. He saw what he had did, he purposely jumped into Sirzech power of destruction at the last moment for an unknown reason, the next thing he saw was Sasuke flying into the air, holding a mysterious purple figure.

_'There's no way...'_

"Georg-kun!" Jeanne said, now when she called him he couldn't refuse to respond.

"Y-yes Jeanne-san?" he stuttered.

"I asked you if you noticed anything." Cao Cao answered, clearly annoyed for having to repeat himself.

"Ah yes, don't take this too seriously but he has odd powers."

"Odd powers?"

"We already know he perform high-skilled magic attacks, but unlike me, he has unique traits, for one I believe that he posses powers that...

...are the same powers Hades has." he answered causing the rest of the members to become puzzled, even Leonardo couldn't understand what he is saying.

"What do you mean?" the young blonde asked.

"It's just...Hades already mentioned one thing for sure, he was able to bring someone back from the dead, from his realm, he summoned the soul and placed it into the original or another version of the body. Not only that, he is also doing the same thing but on another scale, he summons them back but they return, which only confused everyone and to make it even more puzziling, it's as if Hades loses control of those souls while Uchiha takes them for himself." he states actually surprising a few, he wasn't one to go on about things.

At that moment the silver-haired boy returned with news, he even had a battle hungry grin on his face as he approached his comrades.

"Well?"

"I talked to the girl at the desk, apparently his grade as well as the one above are going somewhere soon." he replied.

"Going where?" Cao Cao asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kyoto."

Cao Cao smirked, he could not believe how everything just played out like that just now, they were already preparing there own attacks there but this was just too good.

"Good, we will get him then." he told all before rising up.

"Let's go before he comes back."

**Night**

"You see? I knew you could do it." The Moon god says impressed with everything.

"It wasn't that difficult..." he replied.

"So how did you do it? It must have been hard, I know she is completelty unreasonable and difficult to get along with." he asked.

"Well, she wasn't difficult or unreasonable. We had a talk, but never mind that. I came for one reason, tell me how I got here." he basically added.

"Ah c'mon, you don't wanna chat about it for a few moments? Let's save for last. I owe you don't I? How about I join that organization like I promise." he offered. He had actually wanted to join, and being the only one who went against his father's orders, he needed all the help he could get.

Sasuke uses his now moon energy that he received once coming here to perform Creation of All things, using it he created a ring for the man. Like with Bael, it was unique one, it was black with white text. The Kanhi read 'Moon' as his position as the God of the Moon. He handed it over, which he accepted gradually, he put it on and faced Sasuke.

"This is so nice," he complimented.

"Yes well...I should say welcome." Sasuke replied.

"Welcome?"

"Yes, welcome to the Akatsuki." he answered.

**(A.N End)**

**So, how do long chapters sound? **

**I don't mind them, in fact it's a lot easier for me since I have more time. **

**This chapter basically covered almost all of Volume 6, next is Volume 7. **

**Sasuke finds Baraqiel?**

**Not next chapter, but the following. **

**Naruto?**

**No Naruto. Member there is another story coming after this one. **

**Ophis in Harem?**

**Maybe.**

**Review for your suggestion, I don't mind either way. They both have pros and cons, I actually prefer both. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there's actually romance in this chapter…finally.**

**I now added story progressions on my profile. **

**I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto.**

* * *

The Peerage alongside Sasuke and Irina slowly crept through night sky towards an abandoned factory. This past month there have been numerous attacks on the city, which were minor, but did leave a few deceased. Sasuke tried figuring out what they were, but whenever he would approach the sight there was not a trace left. They even somehow managed not to touch the rain, thereby him not getting a sense on their presence.

The sun had already set and the sky is getting dark. Sasuke can sense that there are multiple figures within the dark area. Despite the numbers, he wasn't afraid.

"Gremory group…and you…" a figure said in a dark tone.

The one who appeared from the darkness is a man wearing a black coat. From the darkness around that man, black abnormal things with the shapes of a humans revealed themselves. It wasn't just a dozen. There should be about a hundred of these humanoid monsters within this factory. Rias takes a step forward and asks with a cold tone.

"You're from the Khaos Brigade I presume, belonging to the Hero-faction correct? Hello, my name is Rias Gremory, I'm a High-class devil who was asked to look after this town by the Three Great Power alliance."

Hearing the crimson-haired females greeting, the man smirks.

"Yes, I do know who you are. Sister of Maou. Our aim is to purify you devils and to save this town."

He looked down at everyone as if they're garbage, except when his eyes drift to the side to where Sasuke is, they suddenly change into a more respective look. The man already knows about him, Cao Cao has informed all of the members, it's just that he did not expect Sasuke to come.

Suddenly two people appeared next to the man. They are humans as well, one of the men was wearing sunglasses and the other wearing a Chinese native costume. All three of them are foreigners to Japan, but they didn't care.

And you can say the weird abnormal black things are their combatants. It seems like the Hero faction are using that as their weapons. Even if they are combatants, they are so strong that Low-class devils can't take them on. It requires you to have the power of a mid-class devil or higher, and luckily in terms of power the peerage is between mid-class devils to high-class devils.

After the staring, everyone got into a battle position, it was almost embarrassing watching them going into a form which protected the King. Sasuke hates this evil piece system. It's not so much as he hates the concept, it's just he doesn't like how they are all so focused on protecting one person while everyone else is sort of a shield. If he was King, he would be the one in the front, with everyone at his side or even in the back as they would not even be fighting in the first place.

The fight began, but the Uchiha did not participate. He only kept his Sharigan activated, watching the very moves of the humans. He was mainly interested in there scared gears, he has yet to see one that is very special. The boosted gear and divine dividing were not that unique in his mind. Sure, the ability to boost your power was something new, but it was all the power of that dragon.

He's heard of the superb Sacred Gears, the ones with powers enough to end the world. The one that imagines monsters, and the one that can send people to this dimensional gap. He wishes he could meet those people.

But he should be careful for what he wishes for.

The fighting was one-sided, as unfortunate as it sounded. There sacred gears so far have failed to impress Sasuke. Even Issei in his balance breaker was able to take them on. The ones who got close to Asia were brutally beaten by a protective Xenovia. She did not want to have another incident like the one with Diodora, so she kept a close eye on her.

Night reflection peaked his interest a little. Having the ability to absorb attacks and use the shadows to redirect them anywhere.

The Dreamlike Curse was a very interesting genjutsu like attack. He saw how it sent Rias into a parallel world, but Issei managed to foil it. Then again, Sasuke's genjutsus are a lot worse than that. This one just confuses the person, while his can kill.

The others just empowered them a little. The lights were more human-friendly, an aura that was like holy, but for humans instead. This God of the Bible person really did have a creative mind.

Eventually the fight ended, Sasuke really wanted to break them free and gather there memories but knew Rias would be very suspicious. A magic circle formed which engulfed them, sending them into the underworld prison.

"Well that was easy." Kiba said stretching his arms out.

"It could have been a lot worse, the Night reflection user was close to entering Balance Breaker." Irina replied, getting nods from others.

Oh well, it's not like he needed any superb Sacred Gear users. He still doesn't have a clear motive of what to do with his growing organization already. The only thing he can think of is using them against the Khaos Brigade.

But perhaps other problems will arise.

**Underworld**

After the incident from the Old Satan Faction, many nobles and leaders came together to discuss the events and for future planning. Normally, the Mauos were the ones to deal with this, but people such as Lord Bael and the other famous nobles wanted to be involved. These were the nobles that have been around for a long time, ever since the first Mauos to be exact.

The head of the Belial clan was also present, Diehauser. Although, Lord Bael was no way happy to see the old man.

"I see…that many died?" Sirzech asked taking a sorrowful sigh.

Bael felt like commenting, or rather insulting Lucifer, he didn't necessarily care that he is Satan, it's just he doesn't respect him at all. He decides its best not to say anything, there is no point anymore. In the past the heads had way more power, they were actually able to rival the Mauos in decisions, as if it was more of a Governing system then a system ruled by four people.

"This attack only leads us to provoke war, they attacked us, it is clear they're the ones who are starting all this conflict." Ajuka noted getting a few nods from his loyal followers. Bael hates that man, always trying to spy on him, or to reduce his influence and power among the Underworld. It was tedious but he always knows when something like that is going on.

"We need to be more alert, anyone of us could be working with the Khaos Brigade." Diehauser said tonelessly, Bael gave him a deadpanned expression and was slightly amused.

'_Look who's talking…'_ he said to himself. He knows he's working with the terrorists, although he has no valid proof. But it doesn't matter anymore, he could care less about the attacks now. No one was going for him or his family, so he didn't mind seeing a few fellow devils die. Not like he ever cared for them in the first place.

"They were targeting our families, my Oto-sama was critically injured." Serafall replies forming a frown.

"Yes…we need to keep our territory secure, they managed to sneak in through the protected barriers as well." Beelzbub spoke.

"Oh I wonder how…" Lord Bael says finally gaining the interest to speak. Everyone redirected there attention to him, it wasn't like him to speak during these meetings.

"What do you mean by that?" Satan Blue asked.

"Am I really the only one? Fine, here I go. Diodora Astaroth, because of him is the reason why they were able to sneak in, but what really baffles me is that I know for a fact that he isn't as smart as we believe. He obviously had to have help, perhaps, from the inside?" he answered calmly, directing his attention to both Diehauser and Ajuka.

"Are you accusing me of being a traitor? I had no notion of my brother being a terrorist. How dare you accuse me of this. I was attacked as well, don't think I was a part of this just because my younger brother was." He defended.

"Well…you're not the only one. It doesn't matter anymore, your clan is dead, all dead because of your failures, congratulations. Now it's only a matter of time before you Sirzech, followed by Asmodeus and Leviathan.

Slam

Ajuka slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his mysterious aura began emitting from his body, clearly ready to kill someone. However, Bael was not done.

"What happened to all of you? Remember a time when we actually mattered? Now these Mauos get away from anything, we do not scold them, we do not assist them, we do absolutely nothing! You come here just to nod and smile, all of you are worthless. I can't believe how fallen we have come, we are just as bad the Old Satan Faction, except they know how to turn family against its society. You, Sirzech! Just you wait, because you're too scared to even think of your 'friend' betraying us, everyone you know and love is going to die. Your little sister, your wife, and most of all, your child."

Damn.

That was a mouthful.

Sirzech began shaking, not from being scared but from being angry, this was his friend he was talking about, his best friend to be exact. Falbium and Serafall kept their mouths shut, they pale in comparison to the other two Mauos.

"Whatever, I'm done here. Do what you all want, but when you're lying dead on the ground, don't expect me to help you." He said now leaving the room. His strong words also had an effect on the others, about half of the High-class devils representing there clan and territory stood up and walked behind him. As he scoffed Grayfia out of his way, an invisible smirk came on his face as he felt new followers come with him.

With their support he should remain in his place, which is above the Mauos for now.

'_Things need to change…' _he said to himself, he doesn't like how the things are going now.

Change is such a hard thing to do nowadays, especially since a lot of his fellow clans that were once on his side, have gone extinct.

'_Something needs to happen, someone needs to do something…'_

'_There has to be someone out there, someone with a desire to make everything there's…'_

'_To rule with an Iron fist, peacefully keeping everything under control and not letting a single foreign target have the potential to become a threat…'_

'_There needs to be a…revolution.'_

**Next Day Kuoh Town**

It was lunch time during at Kuoh Academy, and unfortunately for Sasuke, his normal spot for solitude was compromised when Rias brought it upon herself to go ahead and follow him. Not only that, other people have decided to go there in hopes of seeing him, but they were mainly humans. The classroom is his next spot, no one would ever expect him to be there. It's the perfect spot for deceiving people.

However, there is always something or someone always getting his way for changing things.

"I think the groups are in 3's or 4's." a male voice spoke.

"So it will be us three, since everyone hates us." Another replied.

"We should get someone else to increase our popularity, but who isn't taken?"

Issei alongside his perverted friends turned around and scanned the room, a few people stuck around during class for lunch, so it would be the best time. Sadly, there was no one available, except for one lone raven-haired Uchiha.

"No." he said aloud, somehow knowing what they were talking about.

"We weren't even thinking of you!" Matsuda yelled as if joining them was a privilege.

"Shut up Matsuda, hey wait! You didn't hear what we said!" Mothoma said to his friend.

"I didn't need to..."

"Uchiha-san just listen, with you we will be able to gain more attention, and with that more girls with follow us!" Issei asked falling to his knees.

"What would I gain from it?" he asked pretending to be interested.

"Anything!"

"Get me a girlfriend." he joked, they all slammed their heads into the desk.

"Anything but that!" They all said in unison.

He sighed and ignored the rest of their cry's, he didn't know what to think of this trip to Kyoto, at least it was somewhere where he can leave with Akeno. He knows how much she enjoys taking trips to places. Then again the groups are an annoyance, he's already been asked to joins few groups. One was with Kiba, alongside two other princes, and the girls couldn't even contain themselves.

In the corner of his eyes he can see another group of people, except one of them was nervously shaking. There were also two girls next to her, who were seemingly trying to calm her down, as if she was nervous. She was in the same class as him, a bit shorter with long purple hair, he hopes to god she doesn't go through with her plan. Rejecting people flat out hurts them, but ignoring them is just cruel. Then again, he doesn't have much of a choice, deluding them into believing he is interested is far worse.

"Fine...but don't expect me to tag along with you when we get there. Only in the train will I bother sitting next to you dobes." he finally answered. The three yell in victory, a few girls who were listening gasped.

**Club Room**

"Are you all excited?" Rias asks cheerfully, they all nod happily.

"Buchou and Akeno-senpai, did you two ago?"

"Yep! I went Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji, there were also many more, but those were my favorite." she answered.

Those named sounded familiar to him, he didn't know why but they rang a bell.

"No I didn't go, I couldn't leave my Sasuke all by himself, he gets lonely and sad." Akeno said before leaning over onto his shoulder. That was partially true, he encouraged her to go but she couldn't let him be by himself, at that time her jealousy had already developed. "I also wanted to talk to you later," she whispered, he looked over and noticed her intense stare, as if she was staring to get nervous. He nodded in return, she also seemed pretty eager about it.

"Well, I arranged it so we are all going! Even Koneko-chan and Gasper." the King announced.

"Will we just be teleport there?" Issei asked casually, Rias would have snapped but Sasuke's words calmed her down.

"That's class-less," he said, he wondered right after why he even bothered speaking.

"Exactly! What do you know about class Sasuke?" she asks now up in his face. He ignored her, but she still went on a rant on how much she loved the city. How she wanted to embrace the welcoming as if she was a human, or just someone who was new. She did say that she wanted to have a lifestyle going between Japan and the Underworld even after becoming the head of the house of Gremory. Azazel also said earlier he will also come with us to the school field trip. He apparently enjoys it as well.

**Soul Realm**

"Oh! This looks fun, what's going on again?" Hades asked in a nonchalantly tone.

"Hades-sama, you requested all of us to be here." Pluto reminded.

"Oh that's right! Anyways, you humans, tell me good news, if not just leave right now." he said resting his head on his right hand. He gathered everyone here to speak of a certain plan that he has devised. Hades has been bored for too long, and now is time to show himself off to the world.

"We got him, he should be going off to some Japanese city, and we'll hit him then." Cao Cao answered taking a seat alongside his main faction members.

"Orcus, how is the army doing?" the God of Death asked.

"Well, we are definitely flooded, actually doing this will make space for the incoming souls." he replied having a sigh.

"What are you going to do again Hades-dono?" Georg asked curiously, the others were as well but they were afraid too ask.

"I plan to invade those unnecessary beings. Devils and Fallen are both just completely useless in this world. My interest is a human like you, so maybe you'll get along."

"If he hangs out with the Gremory group probably not..."

"He never looks too happy to see them anyways." Siegfried said back.

Hades plan to invade the Underworld will come soon. But that will be after Sasuke is taken, then he will have all the time to have fun with him. The reasons for invading are only two really. One, his realm is being compact, there are too many souls and beings here for him to hold. He needs to have them killed, except he wants to at least put them to some use, and using them to invade would be another reason for his name to go down in the history books. The other reason was for pure entertainment, he is someone who likes watching things fall apart, he enjoys chaos and fights. Having Sasuke will provide more than enough reason for him to start a war with, not like he really cared about his soldiers, only Pluto and Orcus have a real meaning to him, and they love being Grim Reapers.

"What do you plan to do Hades-sama?" Pluto asked, the man was unpredictable, most people would assume he would torture his victims, or do something horrific, but Hades was very...off in some minds.

"Well, I don't now really, I just want to see him fight really. Who knows, maybe I'll get some action." he answered now eager to seeing Sasuke.

The surrounding people only sighed, he was always a bipolar person, Hades would be very angry at times, and in some he would be happy and excited.

Not much too really expect from the God of Souls

**Kuoh**

Well, the time is here. Akeno asked him after the club meeting if he had wanted to go on a special date together. He didn't hesitate to agree. It had been such a long time since the two had gone out together.

He stood at the station where the two were supposed to meet, he actually felt a bit nervous but managed to contain himself. In the corner if his eyes he sees a girl around his age approach, accept he has never seen that girl in that type of appearance before.

"Heeeeello! Did I keep you waiting?" Akeno asks in a cheerful tone. The tone was odd, she didn't normally speak in such a way, she was always playing around, but this was just odd. He shook his head and smiled.

"Do you like my outfit?" she asks with stars in her eyes, he looked at her purple one piece, something very beautiful in his eyes. Her hair was also different, instead of being tied up it was completely down, he's seen it before, but never with other people around.

He knew Shuri helped her, it was quite obvious. The look he gave her just sort of handed it out there, he thought she was very beautiful. He always did, but this was just too much for him. He slowly raised his hand out, which she accepted happily. The two walked down into the city, completely unaware of the people following, they had managed to gather quite a crowd.

**From a Distance**

"Why are we here Buchou?" Issei asked noticing Rias's intense gaze through the bushes. Rias and Xenovia brought it upon themselves to suddenly follow Akeno when she announced she was going on a "special" date with Sasuke. They didn't know what "special" meant, but hoped not find out... or hear about.

"You're here Issei to keep watch, if anyone comes tell us." she said looking over.

"Right... Koneko-chan is already in a different area, this should go our way." Xenovia said tonelessly.

"To be stalked by Buchou, Xenovia-san and Koneko-chan...I'm so jealous!"

**From another Distance**

"Well, another day," Siegfried said taking a sigh. The Hero faction remained under a barrier, but having a clear view of everything in sight. They knew watching Sasuke would get a better understanding of the boy, and why he affiliates himself with the likes of Devils.

"Aww! That black-haired devil girl is so lucky!" Jeanne said posing a fake sad attitude.

"Be careful Jeanne, Georg might get jealous." Hercules tease.

"Shut up Hercules! He's lying Jeanne I wouldn-!"

Jeanne giggled, "You're so cute Georgy!" she said letting her cute laughter out. The compliment sent him stuttering and his cheeks turning red.

"Everyone shut up!" Cao Cao suddenly announced, he narrowed his eyes closely as he notices some individuals walking in the direction of the area.

"Those four..."

"We need to leave, we can't fight them here...there's too many humans." the Leader announced before getting up. "We'll stay in the area to see what happens, but after we need to inform Rizevim of _his _affiliation with the devils." he instructed before walking away from the sight.

**Akeno**

While the two walked around the outdoor mall, she noticed something different about her companion. He was never one to loathe spending time with her, but today he is completely different. His smiles were brighter, his attitude was happier, and his eyes were softer. He normally puts on a happy mask, shielding his true bored self, but he is actually trying to enjoy himself. Which he is doing. He didn't know what had happened, whether it was the joy from having his organization building up, or just to finally be with his most loved friend.

Sasuke even answered the questions she would bombard him with, "Do I look good in this"? or "Do I look good in that?" Normally he would just say yes to everything hoping she would give up on asking, but he was taking in the thought, and his eyes say she would look best in something completely different. He's so blind right now he doesn't even know there is people following him, he is just lost.

Akeno knew Rias and the others were following, but she quickly yanked him away from there approach into a different direction. She felt so different right now, living as if she didn't have a care in the world. Being a student in Japan, there are many things she has to do, being an idol for the younger years, being an example for a perfect student. But no, right now she was her true self, something she never gets to do.

As they wonder outside of the mall, the black-haired beauty decides to go somewhere special to eat, a place where they haven't gone together in a long time.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, May I-... you two..." the man said suddenly realizing who he is speaking two. These are the two kids that were in this very spot all those years a go, he remembers them because they used to come almost every day together, even when Akeno was depressed.

"Fufu, you remember us?" she asked.

"Yea... I can't believe how long it's been since you two first came here." he said almost sad on how time flew by for everything. "But I'm glad you're both here, what would you like?" he asked with a faint smile. The two ordered the same thing they always did, the man smiled from the nostalgia, it was truly sad to see people grow so fast. He wondered about his own life, and how things are the way they are now. They ate in silence, simply enjoying the company of one another. They were so lost in there eating they failed to notice there pesky followers come in and have a bite of their own. But it's not like Akeno cared, as long as she was the one to make effort and have confidence, she would always be in the lead.

Still, she is a bit weary around the fallen he hangs himself out with. She doesn't know why he does it, as she feels they are just weak and serve no real purpose to even being near him. She's had some talks with a few other devils, they all agreed they should look out for Raynare and her two followers. So far they've managed to get people from Sona's peerage as well.

But that will be another time.

They payed there bill and out they went

Walking, they just walked together holding hands as any ordinary couple would, except they aren't officially one...yet. Sasuke looked up at the sky and smiled, it was only mid day, he would wait till night, but right now he is filled with that feeling again. The feeling of confidence he suddenly gets when thinking about the positive future, it drives him to do the things he wouldn't normally do. He waits till they approach a more settle place, there was still people around but he didn't care, he didn't mind showing off.

He moved her arm in a fashion which twisted her body around, she spun but was faced with his onyx eyes closing in her on violet ones. Her eyes shook, but they did not close or look away. This was happening right now, this was finally happening.

"Sasuke I... I want to..."

She couldn't finish, or in reality she didn't want to finish. There was nothing she needed to say, she wanted to tell him about everything that has happened, and how happy she is, but instead her mind is telling to just be quiet and continue what they were previously doing. He didn't even hear those words, his entire mindset is blank, no thoughts, no worries, no care, he was off in his own little world, a world which he can only access by being in this position. No one else can get him here, only one person.

They moved closer and closer, by now Rias got lost and had trouble finding them, so there was no one to interrupt.

Connect

There lips connected, and for a moment the stress of living through these times, suddenly vanished for the Uchiha. Nothing was focused, his normal careful observation

Nothing needed to be said, nothing needed to be done, all they needed was life to continue moving.

But everything had to end.

The two parted, still deeply staring into one's eyes, by now Rias and the others had come over, but they didn't see the kiss. But they were suspicious, the way he is holding her is a very awkward fashion, as if he didn't know what he was really doing. Akeno had almost teary eyes, not from being sad or overjoyed, but just to see this day happen after everything they've done together. From growing up to fighting beings to the death, they have been together for so many years she forgets that there was a time when he was not around, but is happy to know he is now, and forever will be.

"Akeno... I have something to ask you..." he said softly before reaching into his pocket.

"Okay, hold on! I'll be right back!" she responded quickly. He was puzzled but was relieve to know she would go somewhere for a moment. Akeno knew Sasuke being a bit odd, for one he seemed nervous and heated, as if he was going to do something which he feared would end badly on his part. So she gave him some time to calm down and gather himself, but she had no clue what to ask.

Sasuke watched as she headed off into the girl's restroom area, he sighed and looked down, preparing his mind. What to do, what to say, what to think, he didn't know anymore. His mind was blank and he couldn't even think of a plan, it's as if his mind was just telling him to do it and to not think about it. How could this day ever come? He never would have thought back then this would be it, he originally planned to leave very soon, but staid around... he stayed enjoying the few moments of a 'family', even if it was short lasted. He wasn't really a child back then, as his mind was grown, but he did enjoy watching hers. Everyday the smiles a child could bring to someone who didn't have the happiest of times in his life. He wonders if that's why he stayed. Perhaps if he would never even accepted the invitation to remain there then he would have gone out and gotten himself killed. Who knows, maybe his life was best right now.

His "family" is almost back, with the exception of one person, a person which the Uchiha did respect. Shuri was around, which he was very glad for, even though he was the one who brought her back. It was so sad to see her upset when he told her Baraqiel died, but in reality she was only upset because of how upset the raven-haired boy was, as he tried to do his best. She told him it was okay, which baffled him, in his mind he felt bad for letting both of them die. In his past life that would have never happened, he was a demi-god himself, having half of the Sage's power was an amazing thing.

Indra, how could he forget. He considered him to be an idol, sure he wasn't there in his previous life but he did help him get through this one. Why is he here? Who sent him here? He sure as hell wasn't born with him, if anything he should be dead alongside his brother. Did he somehow revive himself but failed and ended up inside of Sasuke? That wouldn't be the first time he heard an Uchiha being able to revive themselves. But in the end, he was family, if he was to go then he would be sad. Other than his brother's eyes, Indra was the only thing connecting him to his world, to keep remembering the memories he had. He was family.

In the corner of her eyes he can see the lovely young girl come back, she had a weary look on her face, and she was trying to look behind him for whatever reason. Suddenly, her eyes shoot open, but she was too far to tell him anything, he was confused, so naturally he turned around.

"Ohhh, it's that one boy that owns that one girl." a familiar elderly voice said.

"Don't say such things Old man! No one "owns" anyone!" a young angry feminine voice replied.

"Nah it's not that, but they are _very_ close." another familiar voice said.

"..." the fourth didn't say anything.

Four people... and a horse with eight legs were standing in front of the boy, completely void of everything.

**Inner World**

A lone Indra had his hands behind his head, just staring away at the sun. It was very boring to be in a inner world, especially since Sasuke doesn't even talk to him anymore. He only comes when he feels the need to train or to learn something new, but Indra does get lonely and bored being here.

Suddenly, the bright warm sun which reigned above the Uchiha complex and the rest of the winner world, died down. Dark clouds appear out of no where, and to his surprise, light water droplets began hitting his face. _'It's raining?'_ he asked himself before rising up. It has been such a long time since he has seen the sight of rain, and for it to be here of all places, is puzzling. He feels a sudden heat in the atmosphere, then a loud zap roared through the area, catching him off guard.

Thunder and lighting storms began ravishing through the area, _'Something's up with him, I'll go see.'_ he added in before closing his eyes. It was a bit hard to concentrate. The wild storms were not hitting him, but they were intense, far more intense then anything that would ever occur in the real world.

**Real World**

He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, he just stared. His expression was slightly shocked, but that was only for a moment. His eyes return to a lowered gaze, still neutral to those who are looking at him. He was unreadable, nothing could be seen his eyes right now. Not even the God of War, Odin, could see what lies behind his mask. Azazel wasn't acting too well, he was beginning to become a bit nervous by Sasuke's stare. Cold, emotionless, void of anything feels. It was quite scary to Rosseewiess, she never spent too much time outside of her home in the North. She's fought powerful being who were evil, but this was just scary.

(**Think of his expression as Ulquiorra's, except less badass of course.)**

"Hello Sasuke," Baraqiel said staring down. He was a very tall man. His attitude was... bizarre to Sasuke. Sure the Uchiha wasn't really thinking right now, but he knew the man should act a bit different.

It had always been in the back of his mind, that there could be the that one person who is the utmost evil, but he never wanted to believe it. He believed Itachi was evil, but in the end he was good, so his mind stopped assuming things based off of what others intend for them to be. Of course theories had to come to his mind, of course he had to assume all possibles. He never truly believed this man, the man which Sasuke believed was an honorific good man. He didn't sense him in the underworld, he didn't sense him in the city, he was truly caught off guard.

He finally moves his eyes up towards the sky, remembering something from some time time ago.

**Flash back**

Sasuke sits up on the Shrine, still having weakened bones from using the Rinne Tensei jutsu he performed over a weak ago. Having only one Rinnegan, it was normal for this to happen. In fact even if he had both the jutsu would still be exhausting. Then again there was no real way to gain the other one.

Is there?

"Who said you could come out?" a stern voice called from behind. Sasuke turned around and panicked as he looks at an angry Shuri. He wasn't supposed to get up for a bit longer. He admitted defeated and stayed still, waiting for the upcoming consequences. Which didn't come. She sat down along side him, he was surprised by her outfit as well. She was just wearing casual street clothes which were actually Akeno's, but fit her perfectly.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, her voiced filled with love and care.

"I was just thinking..." he replied looking distantly towards the city. It wasn't that hard to figure out what he was thinking about.

"It's okay, just don't think about it... it makes me sad." she said tugging on his arm. He looked over and saw her frown, she knew he was thinking about Baraiqiel, and what he could do to try to get him here. He feels as if he let them both die all those years back, he sure as hell had the power. His eyes were there, but he failed. It was something he had to live with to this day, that one of the major regions for Akeno's depression was because the death of her parents, and his ability to cope with fighting and protecting.

_'Naruto wouldn't have failed...'_ he told himself.

"Don't be sad, I'm sure wherever he is, he is happy to know us three are together." she said looking deep into his eyes.

Now that was odd, from what it looks like it's as if she wants him to complete forget about Baraqiel. But that wasn't running through his mind, what he was thinking about is a way to dodge her incoming approach. While he looked ahead he noticed she was coming closer, her eyes were closed and her lips came outwards. They came closer to his own, but he didn't know what to think.

He dodged her attempted kiss, not really thinking of why she would do that in the first place. Her head lowered, bangs covering her eyes and reaction. She quickly stood up and began walking down the steps. His face was puzzled, he even failed to see the sad frown she formed when he denied her.

**End Flash back**

Despite with that memory, he doesn't forget any of the bad things which had came. _'So she somehow new... before I did...' _he said himself feeling very humiliated. He doesn't think about why no one told him, or why he is alive, what he is thinking is something more...darker. His eyes relocate back to the bearded man, but they also drift to his friend, Azazel.

Azazel, the man who is always doing something to piss the Uchiha off. Always doing something behind his back, always doing something wrong. He's had enough, this was the final straw. He doesn't anymore about peace and friendship. What is he afraid of? A few devils and fallen angels? He has his own gods on his side.

"Hey the kid doesn't look too happy to see you Baraqiel," Odin commented, having a small smirk on his face. He doesn't know the history.

"I didn't expect him to." he replied tonelessly.

"You're alive...that's...disappointing." the Uchiha finally spoke, getting confused expressions from a few watchers. "For me of all people... to be fooled like this."

"What are you upset about boy?" Here, I know something that can cheer you up. You want a girl? There's one for free right here!" he yelled laughing hysterically at the relationship-less Rossweisse. She bickered back, not completely respecting the God of the War. She doesn't even really want to be here, it's her grandmother that forced her to come and explore the other parts of the world.

"Not interested." he replied not even really thinking about the offer.

Puff

A cloud of smoke appeared, and what showed up, surprised everyone. Sasuke had his sword slung over his shoulder, ready for stabbing and jabbing. There eyes lowered. For them it was a mission to protect Odin, they didn't take too kindly to people who approach them with weapons. Friends or not.

"Then what do you want?" Odin asks coldly.

_'It's been a year, and she still has constant nightmares, fears, and horrifying thoughts. She suffers everyday with the coping the loss of her parents, and at such a young age her mind doesn't know how to deal with it. She always look to the one person she loves dearly. He supports her with everything he could, he talks to her, trains her, plays with her. He does everything a parent would try to do, except he is not one. He is only trying to be a good person. However, because he is not a parent, he will never be a replacement for her to come to an ease. She will always deal with that loss, never having anything to fill that hole in her heart. Only alive parents could, but they are dead.'_

_'Unless one of them is not...'_

"I want...your **soul.**" Sasuke answers keeping his entire gaze onto Baraqiel. The warrior man was not fazed, he's been through war, he's seen it all. Although, he didn't know what he was talking about. Odin did, but he didn't take it too kindly. These are his bodyguards, it's only honorable if he would help them in a time of need just like they would help him.

Just at that moment, the entire group was interrupted by numerous devils. Rias appeared, but with a calm expression. It was Azazel and another Fallen, they were allies. Odin saved them back in the underworld, so he was a friend. Despite seeing all of these friendly faces, one person was particularly more darker than usual. "Sasuke?" she asks walking over.

"Everyone stand back." he ordered with authority. They did as told, fearing his tone.

"Woh Woh, calm down Sasuke...no need to get all upset, I'm sure we can-"

"I want yours to." he replied keeping his eyes narrowed.

"..." The Governor didn't want to respond to that. Odin was getting annoyed, he didn't like it when people intimidated his friends.

"Go on kid, I'm waiting to head to the Oppai Club." the old man said earning a glare from the raven-haired boy.

"Then go, I don't care for you." he shot back.

"I can't you see, I need these two men with me. And unfortunately this girl keeps following me." he added in.

"Well you can go once there removed."

Odin started laughing, he's been alive too long to see every type of person out there. The cocky, arrogant, simply believing they can do whatever just because there blinded by negative emotions. "Alright Alright, tell me what you're upset about, I wouldn't force myself to fight a child."

The Peerage really didn't know what was going on, Akeno was angry, keeping her eyes lowered at her father. But at the same time she was puzzled on what Sasuke is doing. She knew he wouldn't be happy about this, in fact she feared he would do something crazy like try to kill him...or something like that.

"Just get out of may, you're not who I want." Sasuke threatened.

Odin didn't respond, his expression fell, he knew the boy was lost.

"You're hiding behind this old man? I'm surprised at myself, for being surprised." he said looking over to Baraqiel, who's been silent this entire time.

...

Nothing, no one is talking. It's as if there waiting for him to do something. He knows it, there all together. Odin or Rossweisse aren't going to leave if he asks. He is going to have to use force. But he is no mood to be soft, so he will just use the quicker method of getting rid of people. Forcing them out is too much work, so killing is better.

"I see...so I'll just have to kill all of you. No problem." he mumbled quietly.

"Odin-sama, allow me. He is angry because of the actions I have done. Please allow me to calm him." Baraqiel finally spoke, hoping to calm the elderly man down.

"You've done nothing wrong." he replied. Sasuke didn't take those words too kindly, in fact he almost lost his mind.

"Nothing...nothing wrong you say!? You ignorant old fool, what do you know? You don't know anything." Sasuke said before reaching down to the ground. He picked a very small pebble, but big enough to be throwing very quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Rossweisse asked, taking his words to be very insulting. Even if he was directing them to Odin, she felt as if he was provoking all of them in some way.

"I've had enough of this, Baraqiel and Azazel, dead, you're both dead." he said loudly before throwing the pebble at Odin. His tone was loud enough for Rias and the peerage to hear, although they wondered if what they heard was truly correct.

Odin slides tilts his head, which causes him to easily dodge the fast-paced pebble. Just at that sudden offensive attack Rossweisse quickly waved her wand. A sudden barrier formed around everyone, but this was just no average barrier. This was a Norse barrier, which has the same abilities a radar would have.

"Behind us!" she yelled. Not even Odin sensed Sasuke, he didn't run there, he teleported.

_'Shinra Tensei,'_ he utters aloud in his mind. Before they knew it a sudden mass pressure sent the four flying in multiple directions, even the 8-legged horse was sent flying. _'This barrier is unique...I've never seen one like it.'_ he said calmly. He knew Rossweisse was going to be a problem for this fight, so he would have to take her down first.

He quickly ran over to her first, but she already knew that. She jumps back into the air and waves her wand, but makes the unfortunate mistake of looking him in the eyes.

"White Fury!" she uttered before a small-cylone of snow began hurdling out of her powerful wand.

"Genjutsu: Sharigan," he responded. While he had to have his eye focused on hers, the white fury hit him dead on, seemingly freezing his body. He quickly broke free and watched as her mind was filled with gasping illusions and dread. She fell to the ground, completely shocking her fellow comrades.

"Useless servant girl!" Odin yelled noticing her unconscious body.

Genjutsu wouldn't work on Odin, Sasuke already knew that. Same with Baraqiel or Azazel, even though he had his brother's eyes, he was not as skilled in genjutsu as Itachi was.

_'Was she really defeated that fast?'_ both the Fallen questioned.. They knew they had to take this seriously, otherwise more people could be harmed from it.

"I'll take care of him you two." Odin said stepping up in front. He quickly made a strong barrier, he didn't even have to use any magic spells, it just came at imagination. The two did as told and stood back, not daring to challenge the God of War. "You have very great potential, I've seen so many people like you...perhaps too many." he said trying to be soft.

"..." The Uchiha didn't say anything. To him, Odin was a just someone who was in his way.

There's always someone in his way.

"Don't let things like this ruin your life, I've seen so many lives like yours go down because of the things you are doing now. Stop and think, would your loved ones be happy about this? This could lead to them being harmed as well. And I know you don't want that."

...

"You make it seem as if I think they could ever be harmed, as if I'm worried or scared of anything. I don't care for you, I don't care for your strength, people see you as a God and yet I see you as someone else who is in my way. If your strong, then your strong, it doesn't mean you're a god."

His attitude is what really made Odin frown, even his own followers do the same. People just don't seem to respect others, and because of that is what leads to there own downfall. Sasuke said that it doesn't matter that the title 'God' is bestowed upon him, he only sees him as another man with power.

And with that, Sasuke conjures small black metallic balls from using the Shurado Path. The devices were made out of metal, like most of the it's powers. Using the Deva Path, he sent the balls flying at near light-speed, Odin had no time to react as the multiple miniature explosions engulfed the elderly man.

"Was that it?" a voice calls in the smoke. Sasuke's eyes lower as he finally sees the man. His clothes were a bit torn, but he was completely fine. The man was indeed strong, stronger than Sasuke believes him to be. In fact his strength is so great he could probably hold off against the three notorious Shinto Gods.

*CRASH*

A torrent of light spears began smashing into the ground around him, they were so strong that they left small individual craters in each spot they hit. Except, there were no craters on Sasuke. The spears sort of fell off of him, but that only puzzled the Governor even further. "Come on Sasuke, come with us to the club! You'll feel much better."

_'Itachi and the village lied to keep you out of the dark, and to this day they still consider you a child.'_

"I'm tired of you. Your lies and carelessness will be the reason you died. I'm not a child." he replied keeping his focused gaze just upon him. He wasn't going to kill him instantly, oh no that would be to quick. He is going to make him really suffer, but first he will have to subdue him and then get rid of the other two.

"Tck!" Sasuke uttered when a powerful gust of wind went and hit him dead on. It was strong enough to send him flying into the air, but he fell back down. He turns his head around to Odin, he didn't much of an expression, but his weapon caused Sasuke to become weary. An odd looking spear, he's of heard of it before.

Gungir was Odin's legendary spear, having the power capabilities of most Holy and Demonic swords. It was quite something, a perfect opponent against his own legendary weapon. Sasuke picks up his sword and readies to face him.

But he feels as if Odin should be the last opponent.

Charge!

Slam!

The God of War eye's shoot open when a unknown figure hit him hard from behind. He fell to the ground and began to roll as any other person would. The figure, which was his Slepnir, began stomping hard on to his body, it's 8 legs repeatedly smashing themselves into his back and head, hoping to do some sort of damage. Controlling animals is very easy for Sasuke. His Rinnegan's genjutsu eclipses his Sharigan and perhaps even his brother's eyes. The only down side is that it only works with beasts, while his normal Sharigan is used for people.

While the elderly man was struggling with that, Sasuke looked towards the two fallen. They knew the Uchiha wouldn't back down now, and unfortunately they have no back up. His gaze falls upon Azazel, he would want him first. Baraqiel already had his wings released and was in the air, holding a yellow lightning coated spear.

"**Banshō Ten'in,"**he said darkly. Azazel felt an invisible tug, he backed away in fear of something going wrong, but his body went against him. He released his wings, but the immense suction power was too strong. He was starting to head forward than backwards. Sasuke hid his palm in his pockets, so they couldn't see the black orb which was the source of the gravitational suction.

Just before Azazel could reach his opponent, Baraqiel sent down a barrage of lightning filled spears, which Sasuke did not seem to respect. The spears hit, but severely damaged the Susano'o ribs, _'Holy abilities hurt Susano'o more than I expected, this is a problem.'_ he said trying to figure out why holy aura hurts him despite being a human. The ribs began to crack, so Sasuke stepped back which lead Azazel to believe he was free from the mysterious grasp.

In the corner of the man's eyes he sees something out of the ordinary. The ground was shaking, or rather just a certain part was. Something is giving him a strange vibe, as if something is underneath. But he can't predict that, I mean how can anything be underground like that, it's physically impossible. He makes sure Sasuke is still dodging the spears before walking over.

Closer and closer he came...

Break

The ground crumbled, and an open palm reached out, breaking the very thing he thought was impossible. The hand violently snatched his neck, and sent him into the air. _'My throat!'_ he thought releasing a large amount of blood. His eyes shoot open from the immense pain, but they became shocked as he realized who was grabbing him. He stairs into the eyes of Sasuke, his Three tomoe Sharigan narrow darkly. He doesn't even know what strength he is using, to be able to do this much damage from one grab is incomprehensible. Unknowing to him, Sasuke used his Asura path and coated his flesh armor with a much more superb one, one strong enough to smash bones with just contact.

"Azazel!" Baraqiel yelled flying over, but he was intercepted by the original Sasuke. _'He must of planted that clone when Rossweisse attacked him.'_ he thought staring eye to eye with the raven-haired boy. "Stop this Sasuke, you're only endangering yourself and Akeno!" he said sternly.

"Eight years...I can't believe it's been over eight years since that night. But here you area, alive and healthy." he replied as if he couldn't believe it. "Where were you all this time!?" he asked now letting a bit of rage out.

"I left because I had to. If I would have stayed then we would've been in danger. Me leaving was the best choice, because of that they stopped coming." he answered truthfully.

"Oh they came back alright...

But I killed them." he replied keeping his eyes still lowered. Baraqiel looked down and sighed heavily, he didn't know what to do at the time, if they wanted him dead and were willing to kill Shuri, then he believed it was necessary to leave in hopes of them not doing hurting his beloved daughter.

"Don't keep remembering the hard times of the past, look towards the future. I know wherever she is, she is happy to know all of us are alive, even if were not together."

"What are you saying...?"

The man needed this, he needed to tell the troubled boy what he is feeling. Otherwise, he will grow older still hating him. He already told him why, but now he needs Sasuke to relinquish his hate and come to a close, he's already going to be in a lot of trouble for attacking them.

"I moved on." he answered without a moment of hesitation.

What?

He moved on? What does that mean? Sasuke has never heard such a thing before.

_'Itachi died hoping you would overcome his death, he wanted you to move onto the village and restore the clan. But us Uchiha's don't have the mental strength to move on, which is why we loathe and hate, we wish to eliminate everything that stands in our way of vengeance. Your enemy is Konoha, and mine is the world.'_

Obito really did have the perfect words for him.

"She died eight years ago, and I am a man. I was depressed for a very long time, but I eventually pulled out of it. I went out and met new people, had more friends and even some relationships. But none will be the same."

Disgrace

"So just stop this, she is dead. Nothing is going to change that. Move on like I did, you can still hate me but don't let it effect the people around you."

"You were there weren't you?" he asked his eyes slowly shooting open, "You were there when she died..." he said. Baraqiel didn't respond, he didn't stick around but he was indeed there when she was killed. He didn't want to see it, so he left earlier. Which could be worse in some people's minds.

"Just let it go, nothing is going to-"

"You sacrificed her..."

"..."

"People shouldn't be forced into sacrifices! You're dead to me!" he yelled. Baraqiel from behind heard a loud whistling sound, he looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes as many black cylinder rods with fire at he ends were flying towards him. The missiles hit him dead on, leaving a decent sized explosion.

...

Baraqiel emerges unscathed, which puzzled the Uchiha's mind. Sure he knew he was strong, but it's not like he was Odin. _'Azazel...'_ he uttered in his mind looking off into the distance. He become frantic when he notices his life long friend laying on the ground in puddle of his own blood. He wasn't dead, oh no, the Asura clone made sure not to fully kill him, but to do as much damage as possible.

The man was not in the best condition, for one there were many black words sticking out of his body. And to make things even worse, they were connected to the ground, it's as if he was impaled but was rather stabbed brutally. His neck was completely destroyed, no normal medic or healer would be able to fully get the back together. Unless it was a unique being.

"Two down." he said now calm again. He may have been furious inside, but he tried his best not let that get the best of him. This is like when he invaded the Kage summit, sure in the end he succeeded, but he took a very large amount of damage. The Asura clone leaps into the air, his hand transforming into a very familiar looking canon.

*SMASH*

The clone which was coated with metallic armor, was smashed to pieces as a very powerful spear rammed it'self into his chest. It puffed away instantly, not even with the full armor was it able to handle the destructive force of Gungir. Odin reformed next to Baraqiel, but he was not happy. The spear already had blood on it, and that was from him having to force himself to kill his eight-legged horse. "It seems as if you two can't handle him on your own, let us attack together." he instructed. Baraqiel really didn't want to argue, although he felt as if he could take on Sasuke.

_**'That man is very strong, don't underestimate him.' **_Indra spoke, being very amused by the battle. _'Don't talk to me as if I don't know that. I'm just thinking of a plan to fight him.'_ Sasuke replied. After a few moments he became impatient by there standing, they were waiting for him to make the first move. Something Odin knew Sasuke would do. He streams purple lightning into his Kusanagi and charges the the two. Odin took the lead and charged forth, his spear ready for killing. The thoughts running through his own mind were a bit different then one would expect. He doesn't understand what Sasuke gain out of this, there is nothing of value of defeating him. Then there's also the fact that he is clearly underestimating a god. Everyone knew what a God was, and Sasuke just a human. So what is giving him this motivation, this confidence, this arrogance, and this cocky attitude of his. If he was fighting with just a hint of fear and respect, then Odin could understand him better. But no, he is just another mysterious child he has come across in his life.

They clashed together, with the obvious assumption of Sasuke being completely overwhelmed by the powerful spear. His sword may be legendary, but this was a God's weapon we were talking. The lightning wasn't able to cut it, it only provided more power.

It took two hands to handle Gungnir, which is what Sasuke took advantage of. But then again, he is also using both of his hands. Odin's mind loses it when he sees something suddenly grow out of the Uchiha's shoulders. Another set of metallic arms appeared outward of him, catching him completely off guard. The new hands open up, revealing two sharp black rods. The rods were injected through his shoulders, prohibiting him from moving them. _'In all my years, I have never come across anyone even remotely similar to you!'_ he thought astonished that there would be such a person in existence. He feels a pulse of energy run through his body, but it isn't his energy.

"Odin-sama?" Baraqiel asks from behind. He is having trouble wondering if he is either winning the fight, or losing it.

"God or not, at this range you cannot escape." Sasuke said forming a small smirk. He looks into his eyes which both transform into some odd design, a design which wrenched of death and darkness. Sasuke focuses chakra into both of them, preparing an attack which he believes will instantly vaporize the man.

"Enton: Kurohitsugi (Inferno Style: Black Coffin)!" he yells. He quickly jumps back and watches as the black flames engulf the man. But this was no ordinary Amaterasu attack. The flames form into a cubed-like coffin, there were crafted swords also placed on the sides as if it was also an Iron maiden attack. The God of War right now was trapped, the cube also gained a stronger height, blocking him from trying to break through.

While the old man roasted, Sasuke looked back to Baraqiel.

"Three down." he said before releasing his artificial arms.

Baraqiel didn't respond, now that Odin could no longer fight for now, it was turn. He forms a unique spear, which looked more like a javelin or a lance. It was yellow, having the same energy signature as Akeno. It was also coated with lightning, much to Sasuke's favor. If it was something like wind or fire it would be too boring. He picks up his sword and doesn't wait any longer, he finally gets to initiate his own revenge. He will avenge the death of Shuri and the long suffering Akeno went through growing up.

Clash

The lightning sword clashed with the spear, each having a great stalemate. Baraqiel took the meditate offensive and began doing a number of puzzling strikes against Sasuke. He's fought against people having spears in the past, but Baraqiel was a complete master. If it had been the real Indra, then this battle of just weapons would be very interesting. But it is not, so Sasuke tried his best to pone his skills and match them against the black-bearded fallen. Baraqiel managed to use his intense speed to catch Sasuke off guard, the Uchiha exhaled heavily as he was kicked far back in the stomach.

Baraqiel formed a large yellow magic circle and began gathering his energy, He took a huge breathe, one that people would use to shoot out abilities with. Sasuke braced himself, but he never expected what was to come.

_'Lightning Dragon Roar!'_

**"ROAAAAAAARRR!" **Baraqiel roared before a stream of high-powered lightning sprung out of his back, the sound was just like dragon's, powerful and destructive. Since lightning has the characteristics of a physical and elemental property, he could not absorb it. Sasuke shielded himself with the arms of Susanoo and took the roar dead on, not seeing much of an option otherwise.

Sasuke could not waste Kamui right now, he would need that in case of an emergency, and that could come at any time.

When the spell finally died down, he was faced with another attack. Showers of lightning spears were hurdled at him, seemingly never ending. "Shinra Tensei!" he finally utters, having enough of his constant harass. While they were momentarily stopped, they still kept coming. He took this time and quickly began running through and blocking them.

The two clash once more, but the Uchiha isn't planning to lose this one. The surrounded members were amazed to see such a clash, an intense battle between lightning users. Shinra Tensei could not be used in this time, it sometimes depended on how much chakra he used, the time it takes to reactivate is longer than five seconds. This is due to him only having one Rinnegan.

Baraqiel was real smart in not letting Sasuke get to comfortable, or catching him off guard. Seeing on what happened to Odin he does not want to be hit by those flames. The only thing to counter Amaterasu is speed, which he already figured out. Odin was trapped by the rods, so he would have to be careful for that also.

Baraqiel suddenly flew back, seeing as the stalemate they were having was going to lead nowhere. "I'm done with this, you can't possible believe you're stronger than I am. Before the war I trained with the unique lightning dragons, they may be all dead now but even Zeus himself complimented my power. This is it, maybe you will learn your mistakes after." he utters before raising his spear into the air.

In the corner of Sasuke's eyes he notices the fire from the black prison are suddenly dispersing, he wants to look over but fears what Baraqiel is planning is going to be devastating. Suddenly within Sasuke's ears, a loud whistling ran through his eardrum.

*GRAZE*

The immense spear from Odin was seen running through the black box of death. It took just a graze, a scratch, a simple touch, for Sasuke to be sent flying down the area, but that's not the only thing that went wrong for him. A long trail of blood gashed through his lower side. Luckily, no bones or organs were hit, but losing such a huge amount of blood did a lot of damage.

Sasuke wanted to yell from the agonizing pain, but his mind did not let him do so. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He looks over to Odin, who somehow managed to break free from the black coffin. He wasn't even badly injured, his top attire was completely burned off, but not his skin. Small parts were badly burned, but in the end he was fine. He noticed his left spectacle was also removed, revealing a very colorful eye. The eye had black, yellow, and another assortment of mixed colors. But what really confused him, was the amount of power coming from just that one eye. _'A dojutsu?'_ he asked himself.

ZAPP

Sasuke turned to his right and widened his eyes. Odin managed to stop halt Sasuke while Baraqiel prepared for his attack. Baraqiel's lightning ability, it was immense, it wasn't Kirin intensive but it was still something to fear. His spear was hovering above him, and it was vibrating from the pressure. Lightning holy aura was also surrounding it.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" he yelled before launching the attack. The bright light was high enough to blind the surrounded devils, and to have him struggle to see. Even with this, he braced himself.

Boom

Shock

Zap

A loud rupture ran through the entire battlefield, destroying the entire scenery and surround area. The devils were lucky Odin prepared a strong barrier for them, otherwise they would have been seriously injured. Luckily for a incapacitated fallen, Issei took it upon himself to go into his balance break and retrieve him. Something Sasuke failed to notice.

**Peerage**

While the Peerage quickly scattered the area with there eyes, multiple figures came from the destruction. It was only natural for them to ponder who would cause such a loud and powerful destruction. Vali, alongside three fallen appear flying behind the peerage. All were shocked to see who is fighting and what has gone down.

"What happened?" Vali asked wanting to here the story. Issei filled him in, as the girls and Kiba had there eyes waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Uchiha-san is fighting..." he mumbled quietly.

"Ha! He's fighting Odin? What an insane person. He must be more of a battle freak than I am." The silver-haired boy said taking a small laugh. However, his eyes becoming frantic when he looks down over to Asia, who is hovering over a very critically injured Azazel. There is also an unconscious white-haired girl lying down next to him. She had no external wounds, but no one could guess that it is her mind which is harmed.

"Vali...you three..." Azazel managed to utter, which got a scolding from Asia. The devils look up and see Raynare, alongside her was Kalawarner and Mittelt. All looking down on there former leader. There attires changed a bit, they were still wearing there normal clothes, except now they were coated with a black cloak.

"..." they didn't say anything, it was the worst insult they could give him. Vali had mixed feeling, seeing Azazel so badly injured made him feel strange, it's not like betraying him was a problem, but seeming near death really set his emotions in his place.

"You three aren't going to say anything? Didn't you used to love working with Azazel!?" Vali said angrily, getting the attention of everyone.

"We left him the same time he forgot us. We have someone else now, someone who isn't weak." Kalawarner replied coldly.

Damn, that hit a nerve on the White Dragon Emperor. The only reason she isn't dead right now is because Vali is indeed afraid of Sasuke. Ever since fighting him by the Shrine he is waiting till he is at his utmost peak to battle once more.

"Uchiha-san is going too far..." Issei said keeping his eyes lowered. The fallen didn't take his words that lightly.

"Don't think on doing something, when he is fighting then that means we have to stay out. Even if we don't want to...but don't believe you can go off against him. If you do, we, no, I, will not hesitate to kill you...again." Raynare said with a menacing grin. Issei didn't respond, he knew he could not do anything. Although, he did feel as if he could take on Raynare and her friends.

"You three…" Azazel says once more, struggling to gain his voice back. Sasuke really did manage to destroy that part of his body. Even Asia was shocked on how damaged it really was.

"Don't speak to us Azazel, if Leader-sama is against you, then so are we. We know longer care for you the way we once did. He actually pays attention to us, and gives us things we need. You never cared, you only cared about yourself and your inventions." Kalarwarner said, getting another curse from Issei.

"Look, I don't know what is going on but I do know Azazel-sensei is not a selfish person, he is a good person with a good heart. You three will not come near him, otherwise I will kill you." He finally threatened, getting shocked expressions from everyone. They never would have expected the perverted boy to stand up for someone he cares for, as if he suddenly grew a bit inside.

Before the fallen could retort in a challenging tone, something got everyone's attention. An immense dark pressure struck down on everyone, it was impossible not to feel it. The smoke cleared, and everyone who was born in this world suddenly felt the foreign energy, even the look was more hellish then they could believe.

A dark blue humanoid skeleton was seen encasing Sasuke, it had yellow eyes and was holding a Magatama coated in black flames. The 'thing' looked like something that came straight out of the deepest pits of hell, ready to kill and slaughter.

**Battle**

"That's pretty boldly of you Issei, to threaten them." Sasuke says very amused by his words. He slowly stood up, his body was now in shambles, but could still move on. His top attire like Odin, was completely destroyed. There cuts, slashed, gashes and bruises all around his body, but he wasn't done.

'_Even using Shinra Tensei, I was still hit badly by that lighting attack.'_ He said to himself looking over to Odin. He is the problem, he is the reason why Sasuke is having such a hard time in this fight. He used the long extensive arms of Susanoo to snatch both Odin and Baraqiel off guard, crushing their bodies as he brings them closer.

He takes one look at Baraqiel, and doesn't hesitate to smash his body into nothing. However, he curses when the supposed body was nothing but a fake. _'Lightning clone…'_ he said to himself. Susanoo actually had to let go as the hand was burning from the holy aura.

Crushing Odin was different, he couldn't even here the sound of his bones cracking. But he didn't fret, he had him right where he wanted. He throws the God of War onto the ground, followed by repeat smashing by the strong blue hands. While he is being pounded into the ground, the right hand reveals one of the few weapons Susanoo can perform, the Yasaka Magatama. He unleashes five pulverizing black-flamed coated Magatama's onto Odin, all hitting him dead on.

Not only that, he jumped away from Susanoo and personally drove a kick into his head, sending him crashing down the area, leaving him and Baraqiel once more alone.

"He won't come back for a while now. I planted something special on those." Sasuke says looking over. By now he released Susanoo, there's too many people watching this fight, but he had no choice but to use his defense.

Baraqiel begins to breathe heavily, the side effects from using those powerful attacks are having a tole on his body. But he wasn't the only one going down. Sasuke also to had his hands on his knees, gathering his air. Even if most of his abilities he's used in this fight more mainly defensive, they still took a lot out of him. Endurance was never his strong suit, and was the hardest thing to train in.

"Let's settle this," he says sitting straight up. He didn't go for his sword, he would need to kill him the old fashioned way. He opens up his hand and charges lightning.

'_Chidori'_ he uttered.

He runs at him, using his basic speed. Baraqiel also had to use his energy wisely, he focuses lightning around his body, making a shield of armor. Similar to the Raikage, this coated him, except it was draining him intensely. The reason for this was because he didn't have much stamina left.

Sasuke lashed his lightning hand out, which sent a series of senbon to fly through towards him. They hit him but didn't have an effect, his shield was strong.

He ducks under his fist, his Sharigan seeing an opening. He rams his hand through his abdomen, which to his surprise actually went through his body. He swiftly dodged his oncoming slam hit and leaped away, preparing another strike.

Hit

The blood loss, it's finally kicking in. He stumbles backwards, but Baraqiel could not chase, for he is also in a bad condition. _'No! Not yet, he has to die, he has to pay. What did she ever do wrong? She didn't deserve anything that came to her, such good people don't deserve to be betrayed by their loved ones. He must die, he __**will **__die!'_ he told himself, gaining a small resolve. His chidori changes, from dark purple to completely black. Now infused with his very last bit of chakra, this was it.

Baraqiel's shield drops, for he could no longer maintain it. The sudden immense pressure in Sasuke's black lightning sends him in fear, he knew this could be it.

"Lightning Dragon Fist," he says tonelessly, the last remaining bits of everything that he has is used one this one last attack. His entire fist coated with lightning is ready for smashing.

It would be a final straw, a chop blade-like Chidori against a hammer-like Dragon Fist. They both charged, having small battle cry's, everyone knew this was it. This was going to be the final deciding shot in this entire engage.

Instead of focusing his chidori into a vital area, he points it towards his hammer fist, but this was his entire plan. A small smirk comes across his face, which shocks Baraqiel. The black lightning suddenly leaped it's self onto his fist, it then negated every attribute it had, the holy power, the nature itself, everything was gone. The black lightning was his strongest chidori, in this was his first time using it. Having the power to negate other lightning, it was something new.

Baraqiel closes his eyes, he no longer has strength. The black chidori came closer and closer, ready for killing.

Hit

Spark

Clash

"I'm sorry…" Baraqiel says. But he wasn't talking to Sasuke.

"Don't talk to me." Akeno says as she firmly holds out her left hand, blocking and overwhelming Sasuke's chidori. His eyes were just, unreadable. Shocked and confused, sad and depressed. These were the eyes of his Sharigan, something she knew he used in fighting.

Baraqiel lowered his eyes, a small tear ran down his cheek at the hurtful words his daughter has used.

Akeno tried her best to look stern, but in the look in friends' eyes made it impossible. Never before has she seen him so down, so shocked and horrified, it's as if he's seen someone close die. He looks worse right now than he did when Itachi died back when they when they fought. It was sad for him.

Sasuke saw in the corner of eyes, Issei. He was doing something strange with his gauntlet, he used one of his powers he personally invented. _'Bilingual…?' _ he asked himself. His Sharigan fell, his eyes now focused on the ground.

"So that's how you feel…" he mumbled quietly, just loud enough for them to here. He painfully moved his legs in the direction of the sun. Suddenly, a surge of pain runs through his body, causing him to almost fall to his knees. Luckily he was caught by his members. The blood from his wound was intensely draining.

Everyone in the crowd appeared before him, all standing next to each other. The Uchiha didn't even know why the hell Vali was here, and why no one was doing anything to get him. If he recalls he's a criminal now.

"You've lost Sasuke." Azazel says softly. It took almost Asia's entire energy reserve to restore his neck back together, and even with that she couldn't completely heal him.

The young girl was quietly standing next to Issei, she's been saved by him before, so naturally, she wants to help him. But the look in his eyes gave it away, he did not want help.

"Did I really lose?" he retorted. "I think something else happened today, we set the boundaries. Cross them again and don't think I'll hesitate to slit your throat. I could have killed you any time this battle, but I don't plan to hold back next time."

Wow

"You're not going to do anything against him." Vali threatened, suddenly having the same mixed feelings for the man who raised him.

"Oh Vali, go make threats when your worth something." Sasuke responded coldly, keeping his eyes lowered. He then focuses over to Issei, who had a frown. He didn't know what to say to him.

He looks over to Rias, who is holding her own hand. "I wonder if Sirzech knew….hopefully not." He says to her. Her frown fell even further, she knew he was implying Sasuke would have tried to fight him.

He scatters around, not saying anything to the rest of devils. He doesn't dare look at Akeno, her eyes were worse than the feeling of being stabbed by Odin's spear.

"It seems that the end wasn't what you were expecting huh!?" a familiar elderly voice calls jumping in between the groups. Odin emerged from the deep jump, but not completely fine. The Magatama's were still igniting his body, and he was finally feeling the sudden reach of pain. It took a lot, but this was still nothing to him.

"Odin-sama, the fire-"

"Don't touch it!" he yelled quickly. He looks back over to Sasuke.

"This fire isn't removable, the only way to do it is to place a powerful seal." He replied. The God of War focuses energy into his body, specifically war the flames were. The very intense powerful fire suddenly glowed green, but then dispersed into nothingness.

Damn, he figured it out. This was bad on Sasuke's case. Amaterasu was one of his signature moves, he couldn't use it carelessly any longer. Then again, not too many people are seal proficient in this world. At least he had that running for him.

He readies his spear, "Well boy, had enough?" he asked. Sasuke raised his little chakra, but it was enough to call something.

"Duck!" Odin yelled. They did as told. While ducking their eyes widened as Sasuke's sword began flying past them, landing into his hands.

'_Sasuke-sama, we should leave. You're in no condition to fight.'_ Raynare protested, keeping her hands all over him. The leader accepted her words and released there grasps. He could walk on his own.

Odin, he hated the man. Why was he so strong? What made him so different then Sasuke? How in God's name was he able to take that many hits without even sustaining much damage. Sasuke knew who Odin was, he was infamous. That is why he spent so much energy and chakra on just him, because out of the four he fought, the God of War was going to be the one that would give him trouble.

Sasuke turned and began walking, not looking back for a moment. Akeno had tears of anger and sadness. Anger for having to help her father, a person she hated, but still loved. Also, she is sad that her lifelong friend, for the very first time in her life, turned his back against her.

**From a Distance**

"Well…that was fun to watch." Siegfried said before throwing away his bag of popcorn.

"Hmm, he looks so delicious fighting without a shirt." Jeanne joked.

"I can't believe we didn't record that…did you calculate anything Georg?" Cao Cao asked looking over to his friend. Georg was absolutely stunned, if anyone knew magic, it was him. He was so puzzled to see the way Sasuke performed his abilities. For one he would often use hand seals, which the rest of the spectators could not see.

Another mysterious thing was the fire, he saw how the fire would not go off even though Odin used powerful Norse Snow and Water magic.

"Damn, that bastard almost took on Odin. I have feeling he didn't use everything he could have." Hercules commented.

"It would make sense. However, I think the level of him hiding his true power was far greater than what he had showed." The black-haired boy speculated. He was by far the more intelligent one of the Faction, his skills in observing were phenomenal.

"He attacked the Norse God of War and the two leaders of the Girgori…"

"…I like him." Cao Cao announced with a small smirk.

**Night**

Everyone gathered together, this was the area they were originally heading out to but was stopped by the Uchiha. No one said a word, it was completely silent. But they all knew what to do. This time, Odin was not with anyone. Baraqiel and Azazel were, but together alongside the peerage Vali they would be the ones to solve this dilemma.

The peerage, especially Akeno, was not taking Sasuke's absence lightly. He left with the worst look anyone could have, the look of hate in his eyes. He didn't hate the peerage, he just hated Baraqiel. Azazel hasn't mentioned anything about him coming in, or being arrested for the attack. So they all had that to worry about.

But in all honesty, he was afraid to make a move.

Odin gave Issei a weapon for this moment, Mjolnir. It was a powerful weapon that was used by the Norse God Thor. The man handed it to Odin before he departed from the North. But the reason for this was because he would need for a battle.

Even Vali didn't comment on anything, but he still amazed by the fight. But he still pissed off about seeing Azazel so hurt.

Leaving the North as a God is extremely frowned upon, in fact it's not even allowed. Odin broke his own rules to set out to the world in order to establish peace and negotiation, but others didn't take it too kindly. A mass of followers did the same, but in sudden loss of hope for the religion.

This didn't go unnoticed. Many Gods felt there powers weaken because of it. They need to have followers, they need to have believers. Having those is what keeps them strong, otherwise without them the Gods are nothing.

Rias along with Koneko and Xenovia were very puzzled, they didn't know what the hell was going on back then. They wanted to ask Akeno, but she had a very hollow look in her eyes, as if something horrifying happened to her. When in reality, all Sasuke did was limp away from death.

"He's coming…be alert and careful." Baraqiel announced taking a step back.

Everyone did as told and looked around, they were going to be fighting someone very powerful.

"He didn't even have the decency to show his face…what a coward." A bitter voice called from above. "He's probably embarrassed that he got beaten badly by that kid." He said with an amused smirk. They all frowned on the mention of the battle against Sasuke.

The man was wearing an all-black outfit, it had many symbols which from the Norse Mythology. He didn't have any facial hair, but his hair was long and slicked back.

"Loki…Odin asked us to remove you." Azazel said tonelessly, clearly not wanting to get beaten to a pulp once more.

"OH! Did he now!? Does he finally notice me? Does he finally notice anyone else? He is doing a grave pain by coming here, we are losing everything we have built, all for the sake of this 'alliance' or 'peace' when he's just scared because he is growing old!"

"Breaking the rules in hopes of peace should not be frowned upon…" Baraqiel says narrowing his eyes.

"Tck, he's only doing this because he's lost respect among us. I mean look, he gave that goofy weak kid the hammer which THOR USES." He pointed out completely amazed that the God of War would hand someone that hammer to someone. "Unbelievable…"

"Oi! I may be goof but I'm not weak!" Issei shot back before releasing his boosted gear power.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] The gauntlet uttered.

"Oooo! The Sekiryuutei!" Loki said amazed.

(Vanish Dragon Balance Breaker!) Another gauntlet said aloud.

"And the Hakuryuukou…"

"What a battle indeed!" he yelled astounded that the two would come together. "Come Fenrir! Let's eat them!" he yelled before leaping down at the group.

**Above**

Somewhere in Japan, a meeting was being held. Two figures sat there way into a fancy room. The room which they were in was the Sun Goddess's, she especially made it just for this one meeting.

"He's late." Tsukuyomi said taking a sigh.

"Be patient, you saw what happened today…" his sister replied forming a small frown. She always keeps an eye on the Uchiha, as she feels she is the one with the responsibility of looking after him.

"Hell yea I did, was awesome."

The Moon God began to laugh, the fight was truly entertaining. However, he was a bit surprised to see when Sasuke down. He knew he was much stronger, but still seeing someone you consider as a leader going down like that is very discouraging.

After moments of waiting, he finally comes.

"He's here…"

"Hello Miss Sun Goddess, I got l-" the perverted elderly man stopped once he got small glimpse of Amartesu large bust.

'_If there's one thing I miss about being young…'_

"It is fine Odin, we just got here as well." She replied cheerfully. He nodded and took a seat across from the Moon God. He was in a very awkward position, his left hand was touching his left white eye with two fingers. It's as if he was controlling his full moon white one.

Or perhaps he is watching a fight go down.

"Isn't there…another?" he asked looking at the third empty seat on their side.

"He isn't coming here…ever. I don't even know why I put a third seat." She answered coldly. He nodded, not wanting to piss her off with more questions.

"So, I came here to discuss things about our relations. I know our regions aren't close, but despite that there is major conflict." Odin exclaimed, getting a nod. The Moon God was already bored, he only came here from orders of his father, Izanagi.

"Yes, we were thinking of ways to bring us closer. But we know your religion prohibits followers from leaving." The brown-haired beauty replied.

Tsukuyomi sighed, he didn't want peace. He didn't need such a thing. After watching Sasuke battle his lust for it has increased. This is something that hasn't happened in a long time. He and his siblings used to fight a lot, the battles would be against other religion gods and it was intense. It was only the constant pressure from his father and followers who begged them to stop.

"…Something the matter Moon God?" Odin asked respectfully. He got rid of his normal lecherous attitude and became very serious. When it came to his young followers, Odin would do anything to secure their futures.

"It's not much really. I just don't see a purpose. We were fine here today, everyone living throughout their days. I believe it is your constant pursuit of this "peace" which has led to unnecessary conflict today. In fact the conflict is arising right now."

The Norse God head lowered, he knows of the conflict that occurred today. And that is what Odin feared most coming here, causing such a big uproar and issues for everyone. Not only that, he knows Loki is here, fighting against the Devils.

"One of our followers almost died today, and If I recall, you were there fighting him."

Tsukuyomi did not care about Odin, he didn't care if he was another God. This was his heaven, his territory. It was also night, the time where his power shined greatest.

Amaterasu, did not take this to kindly. In fact she nudged him in the gut, which caused him to yell in pain.

"Ignore him, what matters most is power. I'm more powerful than the other two are, so don't bother listening to his idiotic words. He has no care for anything but his position."

Harsh words, but Odin understood.

"Daddy's little girl." The Moon man said. Amaterasu was indeed the strongest of the three, but that was only because there father made it that way. He believed a woman would have be smarter with power than the other two sons.

"Well…I guess we can discuss planning." He said with a small smile.

**Kuoh Ground**

Sasuke sat out on the ground, staring miserable at the sky, nothing seemed to brighten his mood after that incident, it was just to horrifying to remember. That look in Akeno's eyes, as if she was prepared to hurt him if he continued bashing the life out of Baraqiel. Sad is an underestimate, he was mortified. He was never to show his emotions outwards, he always kept things bottled up, never saying anything or really venting out his feelings. That's just the way hes dealt with things, the only time when he truly went out of control was when he tried killing Danzo and the other Kage at the summit, but he can't do that here. He had his moment of that just now, fighting Odin, Azazel, Baraqiel and Rossewiess was a impressive in many's eyes, but he still in end did not finished what he had started.

Suddenly, he noticed the air turn cold, and then, rain. However, no one was outside, so he was the only person actually witnessing the rain fall from the sky. He can actually see it, but he does not want to leave. He wants to feel the rain hit him hard, to feel the sadness of the world floating above him, he also doesn't want anyone to see his expression, as he forms his own rain, something oddly does not hit him.

The rain is shooting around him, not even bothering to make contact with his body. He wanted to feel it hit him, he wanted to be cold and alone, it was something he originally loathed, but now, he craves.

_*ZAP*_

A zap of lightning struck right next to him, catching hi completely off guard, it wasn't everyday where lightning strikes just randomly hit next to you. He thought his eyes were deceiving him when the actual bolt, was still there. From the clouds above the dark blue lightning strike was standing in place as if either frozen, or someone was manipulating it. He decides it's best to now leave, if someone was trying to strike him then it would be bad to stand around and do nothing.

_*ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP*_

More and more thunder strikes reigned down upon him, except none actually hitting him. He eventually found himself surrounded by the bolts, now puzzled on how someone could miss that many times.

The rain was also coming down harder, it was so much that, there were floods beginning to form all around him. The dark grey sky soon revealed a bright light, and then the Uchiha noticed that his body was being elevated into the air, as if he was being called. He tried escaping back, except the water was also being sucked up, immobilizing him so he could not teleport to the ground, and with this high sped Kamui was virtually impossible, wherever he was going really did want him.

**XXX**

As he was finally done being elevated into the air, the raven-haired boy's body fell to the ground, he gasped in air but was overall fine.

"I'm sorry for the rude invitation, but it was fancy no?" a soft voice calls from in front. Sasuke looks up, angered by the fact that he almost died by drowning of all things.

In front of him lied an elegant woman, she was dressed in a white and dark blue Kimono, which matched her jade-blue hair. She also had matching white eyes and a very large bust.

"Who...are you?" he asks in between heavy breathes.

"My name is Kushinda-hime," she replied before handing him a large towel. He quickly yanked it from her hands and wrapped himself, the water was deathly cold.

"What do you want?" he asks cold and rude as ever.

"My, not need to be so aggressive, I wasn't the one who brought you here like this." she shot back, still in a caring tone.

He was not in a good mood, and for something like this to happened only fueled his fire. He stood up and narrowed his eyes at the woman, he doesn't care if she is being nice or not, he does not recognize those traits of a person anymore, the last time he thought 'someone looked like a good person' he ended up almost dead by the Uchiha's hand. He took out his sword and threw it over his shoulder, clearly trying to intimidate the Japanese Deity.

"Why would you do that? I know you have a lot of anger inside, you can tell me if you want." she said with a small smile.

"Tell me why I am here, or I'm going to kill you." he spoke darkly, he doesn't care anymore, things could not possible get worse, anything is better than what had happened today.

*_SQUEEZE*_

At shockingly great speed, Sasuke's sword fell to the ground, but that's not what struck him. He felt a pair of very passionate arms wrap around him, his body soon touched her, but this was just confusing.

"There, there, I know you're sad. We saw everything..." she said hoping he would come out of his emotional shell.

"Kushina-hime, he's not a child, let him go." A deep voice calls from behind. Sasuke didn't look over, but he could feel the power of the man, he was almost as strong as the Moon God. The female god did not want to release her grasp, but could not decline the command from her husband. "Forgive her, she is always trying to comfort others." he spoke now approaching the two.

Sasuke noticed his attire was the exact same as his wife's, white and dark blue with patterns. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail, as well having much facial hair. His eyes were dark blue also, but his most unique feature is the mysterious aura which covers his body.

"We are not here to harm you, just follow me." he instructed. Sasuke didn't hesitate, he had a feeling on who this man was. He walked from behind, with Kushina still at his side, he took a great noticing of the area as well. He passed a very large wall which had a painted design of a serpent-headed dragon with eight heads, it look _very_ similar to another creature he has seen in his previous life. Standing above it was a man which he presumed to be the person who he is following now, he was wielding a wavy-like blade with a gord. His eyes widen as he remembers he has something very similar to that blade.

"Leave us Kushina," the man said prompting the woman to back and walk back. Although she did stay just to watch the events unfold.

Sasuke looks down on the ground and notices it's becoming light, quickly, he try's to figure out what's going on.

"Who are you? Tell me now, I'm tired of waiting." he said tonelessly.

"Our mutual friend spoke of me, yes?" he asked calmly.

_'Plus, there will be someone else I can have join us, your power would increased drastically.'_

Sasuke recalled Tsukyomi's words, although he wasn't too interested in meeting.

"Susano'o..." he uttered.

As Sasuke got the name, the sudden plat form they had been standing on began to lighten, he noticed there was something under it, and the area which was holding him was beginning to vanish. He fell through the floor, but fine as he has the ability to fly. A massive ocean was seen, it was actually almost frightening to see such a large mass of water all together. He stood on top of it, pouring chakra into his feet to remain his balance.

"Have you understood why I brought you here?" he asked as if magically knowing if Sasuke knew what the hell he was doing in the middle of the ocean.

"What do you want?" he asks once more, still annoyed.

"I saw your fight with the Norse God...and let me tell you, I'm pressed. That man came to Japan to talk with us, to establish a stronger connection and friendship with one another...

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, that sounded like a good plan.

...But it's just a load of crap." he ended forming a lowered expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now he is going to talk to my sister, then my brother, and then me. I do not seek peace, and I sure as hell do not accept 'friendship.'" the God of Storms answered.

The relationships between gods of other religions are always hostile, there are very few cases in which they respect or even work with each other. Only the ones who are in desperate need of allies or fear death is coming will continue to pursue the continuation of there respective religion. Odin is old, and with a few of his fellow Norse Gods running around rogue he cannot hesitate. He is not the man he once was, he is growing up and fears the Evil Gods will try and destroy everything he worked so hard to create. With this, he allied himself with the devils, angels, and fallen angels as well as other minor religions. Him coming to Japan would be a positive thing for the Shinto gods if it wasn't for the constant upsetting it brings to them. Amaterasu is the only one of three who wish for this, but Izanagi does as well. The two brothers are proud of themselves, they don't want to look weak against the other gods by allying themselves with such huge forces.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, alongside my brother, my wife and I wish to join you. She may look kind and soft, but she is a fellow god as well." the black-haired man spoke deeply, now this brightened his cloud filled day, having two new gods join him.

"You didn't have to go through all of this to bring me here." Sasuke replied with a small smirk.

"I brought you here for another reason. I watched your battle, the manipulation you have for lightning is phenomenal, you must of had a very strong master."

_'Yes...yes I did.'_ the Uchiha said to himself, smiling at the memories of learning Chidori with Kakashi.

"Me, being the God Storms and Sea, I wish to help you your powers. I know it can be quite difficult to learn new things when you believe you're the master of it, but I assure you this will help. I also wanted to see that lightning trick you had planted in the sky, that made me very curious."

Kirin was the trick Sasuke was planning to use against Odin if he continued to progress further, it would be too quick of a death for Baraqiel. But he couldn't even bother using that. He for whatever reason felt short of stamina, he honestly believe he could have lasted longer in the fight.

"Fine...but don't expect me to go easy, I'm not afraid of you." Sasuke said before grabbing his sword and charging the man.

"That attitude...that confidence, you truly are something special!" he yelled before jumping back.

Sasuke can already presume his powers, his ability to use lightning and thunder attacks alongside using the surrounding ocean water to help him with a combination of paralysis, the Uchiha was at a huge disadvantage. Susanoo already had a sword at his hip, but it was not the Legendary Kusangai, that sword was in his opponents hand. He struck down the sword, which soon emitted dark-blue lighting bolts to zap from the dark grey clouds above, Sasuke was able to see through these and managed to dodge them.

Storm Magic was his profession, even being more proficient at it than using water.

"Let's see if you can survive this," he uttered before raising his arms. Sasuke watched carefully as powerful aura began emitting from him and the clouds, even with his Rinnegan activated the power was so immense he had to back away. The aura soon left the host and began encircling the area. The power then formed itself into sphere-like balls, they then scattered around in a perfect circular formation.

"Storm Palace," he uttered before beams of thunder began shooting down from the spheres. Normally, a lighting or thunder bolt is wavy and unpredictable, but this was a straight beam which was shooting through the ocean, and to make things worse for Sasuke, they sphere's are moving closer.

Sasuke's Sharigan noticed something about the beams, they are moving up, but very, very, slowly. Anyone with normal eyes would assume the beams are just going to get closer, but in reality they're slowly aiming for him.

The raven-haired boy held out his arms, the beams were all around him so he needed to use Shurado to grow mechanical hands.

"Well...I could have expected better." The God of Storms said watching Sasuke struggle against keeping the immense storm beams at bay, he was indeed absorbing them but it was difficult using all arms at once, he never trained in that factor because he never would have predicted he would be in a situation like this.

In the corner of his left eye he can see one of the beams slightly move off in a different direction, but he soon became frantic when he noticed the unstable amount of energy that was filled within it.

The unstable beam then hit a stable one, naturally, the result came out.

A massive shock wave ruptured through the ground, causing a massive splash of water to reach the sky's. Susanoo smirked at his power, sure he was a little amused that Sasuke came in with such confidence, yet now he is in the midst of a devastating explosion.

When everything died down, he noticed the Uchiha was no long here.

**Kamui World**

A badly injured Sasuke breathes heavily on the cold pillars of the Kamui worlds, his body was completely destroyed, with only his hand being unscathed. He did not expect that, that once the storm magic connected, a surge of energy came through and caused a chain reaction of explosives, the man was serious from the beginning.

He slams his hand on the ground, which only emits the King of Hell to rise from ground. As it's mouth opened the tongue reached and grabbed it's summoner. While he felt the relief of his wounds being filled in, he began to think of his situation, how could he of all people be beaten so easily? How did the fight against Odin and the others end with him almost dieing? Where is his strength? He's been too soft, letting things like that slip by, and now look, he's getting his ass handed again.

Even with training from Indra and having the Rinnegan, he still seems to have a hard time against opponents.

But not anymore.

He emerges from the mouth, a narrowed look, but a also fearless one. He was done losing, done being thrown down by Gods, it was now his time to rule, to be the person to make change. How can he let a member of his orginzation be stronger than him? It didn't add up, he was sick of being looked down on by everyone, he'll show them, he'll show all of them.

He was going to beat him, he was going to beat all of them. He is the leader of the Akatsuki, with the previous being a God, he would have to match up. He readied his eyes, he has some new powers to test out, and he didn't even think of them as he was still blinded by the sudden hate he had for Baraqiel, he was no once again clear.

**Susanoo**

The man Sasuke ran off somewhere, but where is the question. This particular area is just in the middle of the ocean, no human would be able to come across as he is controlling the tides. And if Sasuke did run off, the wind and water would have been able to track his sense. In the corner of his eyes far away, he sees a swirl in the space. He didn't know how but Sasuke just revealed himself, no on top of the water. Susanoo poured more of his powerful energy into the clouds, spiking up the power of his storm and lightning abilities.

He had new look to him, it's sort of the same one he had when facing Baraqiel. It's a look of, 'I don't care who you are, how strong you are, how famous you are, you're going to die.'

The God of Storms liked that look, in fact it made him grin, Sasuke was clearly not going to take another devastating hit like he just had previously did.

"I see you're back, although I did expect you to be a bit more...damaged." Susanoo said.

"..." Sasuke doesn't respond, he only keeps his gaze on the man.

"Not going to chat? I guess that should be expected, now, come!" he uttered. Sasuke didn't fall for his words, he only slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he uttered before a large puff of smoke engulfed the area. Susanoo watched as a massive green-haired bird with purple eyes flew out him, he did not expect that to happen and was completely took off guard. He jumped away from the birds charge but still knew it was approaching. He lifted his sword in the air, but Sasuke knew what that meant.

Every time he wishes to launch a power storm bolt, he strikes his sword downwards.

"Damn bird," he said turning around to face it. For whatever reason, Sasuke is just standing still on the water, completely unaware of the magic attack the God of Sea is planning. But right now he is more focused on killing the fast-paced flying animal, _'It won't be good if I'm hit by that, he'll probably take advantage of it also.'_ he thought to himself dead-eyeing the incoming bird.

However, something catches his eyes. On top of the birds head, there is something unusual their. He squints his eyes and notices some sort of metal objects standing upright on top of it. _'A sword? Why would he place his sword on it?'_ he asked himself. He didn't need to look at Sasuke to know he was still there, the motion of the water, although there was something uneasy about him. He couldn't dare turn around, if he did so then he would for sure be impacted by the massive bird.

"You're mine!" he yelled before slashing his sword. With a mere slash, a high-speed volt of electricity shot out from seemingly no where, the bird had no time to react as it took a direct slash to the face. Susanoo looked over his shoulder to Sasuke, presuming the bird was dead, which it indeed was not.

_'Where did he go!?'_ he asked aloud in his mind.

_*PUFF*_

The bird disappeared, with the smoke making it clear for him to know.

_'He teleported to his sword...'_ he thought feeling Sasuke's presence behind him, the only way he knew that was because the sword did not vanish alongside the bird, he planted it there for to set this up, to come close and fight at close range, which just so happened to be a weakness for the Shinto God. "Don't think you won yet!" he yelled raising his left hand, below them the ocean which had been spiraling was starting to lift it's self up, a large cyclone began spinning out of the water, reaching high levels and preparing to engulf the two. The black-haired man knew he would be able to survive it, but he did not know about Sasuke.

As the water cyclone came Sasuke had no choice but to once again throw his sword, except this time he threw it into the air above them, as throwing it into the ocean would be pointless. _'Five Seconds,'_ the Uchiha uttered in his mind before lashing his arms outward. "Shinra Tensei!" he yelled. The Cylcone for a few moments was expanded even further, but at the cost of it losing its balance in control. Susanoo's eyes widen, he quickly trys to reform it but Sasuke caught him already.

The Shinto God mistakenly looked into the right eye of the Uchiha, being slightly fazed by his genjutsu, even if it didn't have much effect it still kept him fazed and unable to proceed to continue throwing out powerful magic attacks.

"Banshō Ten'in: **Dōmetsu **(Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation: Guiding Destruction)!"

Sasuke's new Rinnegan jutsu, it was a very powerful one but had a huge side effect.

Using the Preta path the energy-filled storm clouds were being sucked down by the enhanced absorption seal, not only that, the remaining parts of the cyclone was also absorbed. The mass of it was massive, all of his storm power was guided from the clouds, he already poured much of his energy into them just for the quick use. Sasuke took advantage of this by sucking in all of it, and now using the more offensive part of the jutsu.

The Deva path used Bansho Ten'in, with it he was bringing it all together, a black coated sphere was formed with Sasuke and Susanoo being in the epic center. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and focused his left eye to his falling sword. Susanoo cursed when he watched as Sasuke vanished out of thin air, leaving the epic center.

The man knew he could not destroy this, using lightning bolts to ravish it would only increase the already filled mass which was consuming it.

Sasuke watched as a bright light engulfed the Shinto God, wild amounts of power began releasine themselves, causing a great explosion to come come. It wasn't much of an explosion, more as if the lightning began reaping through everything.

A loud sound of zapping ruptured the eardrums of the surrounding crowd, the crowd being many servants and soldiers of the God of Storms.

This jutsu was not an easy one to create, for one since he had only one Rinnegan, it took doubled the amount of time. To combine both Deva and Preta path was something he had never done before, he has used them simultaneously yes, but to combine them together to create one power was something he thinks not even Madara could do. Then again, it had its own weakness for himself. He was also supposed to be stuck in the ability, except he had his own way out. Only people who have the ability to manipulate space and themselves could escape it. If they wanted to walk out, then the black coated energy would disintegrate there body's, it was simply a wild card ability. Magic circles might work, except they would have to be extremely quick, Sasuke could easily expel the energy at any time, it's just if he lets it gather the end result would be more powerful.

As the rupture died down, Sasuke was his body falling. He couldn't see his expression, but he somehow knew there was a smirk on his face. Assuming he was trying to insult him, Sasuke made his own impact just as bad.

"Doton: Dochū Senkō (Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage)." he uttered before slamming his hands together. He waited as a large mountain of rock began rising from the ocean sea, creating a small island in the middle of the vast ocean. Susanoo's body slammed into the earth, even he freaked out and was surprised to see land of all places. Sasuke did not want to use this jutsu earlier because he expected him to use some sort of water ability.

"This is what I like, I've always been the one to enjoy fighting, ever since killing Umei Ochi I have been searching for someone who I can have fun with, even if it's not to the death." he said wiping the blood away from his mouth. His upper Kimono was shredded, many scars and burns marks all over his body. There was blood leaking from his mouth but he still had that smirk.

He stood up and held his arms out together, after focusing more energy a wide halo ring formed directly in front of his fists, it then filled itself with blue energy. "Storm Circus!" he uttered before multiple strands of streamed storm bolts shot out of the halo and began heading towards Sasuke at shocking speed.

Sasuke used Kamui and unleashed large shurikens which he hides in the world for quick use, "Enton: Shuriken!" he uttered before igniting them with his powerful flames. While the Shurikens ignited the few of the beams, some managed to sneak around and go around the flames. Susanoo was able to control them willingly, while Sasuke had to rely on the sheer straight forward power of the Shuriken.

_'This is more of a physical attack than a magic one, I cannot absorb it.'_ he told himself. He did not want to waist Shinra Tensei, he never knows when he will need it in a critical moment. Dark blue ribs surrounded him and shield the Uchiha from the oncoming attack, Susanoo widened his eyes in amazement before calming himself, he would need to keep his eyes focused. He already repelled the Shurikens, but he knows not to even come close to them, he saw how Sasuke used the power against Odin.

The full Susanoo formed, it's crossbow ready for firing. Susanoo did not see _thee_ Susanoo'o form in the fight, only a small portion. He didn't bother waiting, the raven-haired boy released the arrow at the God, but this was more than just an average black-flamed covered arrow.

"Enton: Kami no Kami (Blaze Release: Arrow of the God)."

**Flash back**

"Try again, this may be difficult, but it is not impossible." Indra said noticing his heavy breathing. The two decided today they would work on his Susanoo once more.

Another arrow shot, "Shinra Tensei!" he tried uttering in hopes of increasing the already past speed, "Enton!" he followed up with. Adding more flames to the back of the arrow would leave a tracer to spread across, if the arrow would miss.

"No...try using your imagination, what you are doing now is just cliche. I cannot teach you this, I can only tell you about it. I will start off by saying, it was an ability my brother possessed." Now his expression went blank, if Indra did not know it, how could he be able to learn it? The power of imagination was strong, but he was no where near Hagormo's level.

_'Watch this Nii-san!' Asuras says as he focuses his energy into his hands. Indra didn't know it now, but he felt as if something bad is about to them._

_He watched as his brother's arm began to shake, his body trembling, and his overall of body becoming unstable._

_'Release it Asuras!' The young Indra yelled._

_*BOOM*_

_'Mikoto...'_

"It's a power related to my father's Creation of All Things, think of devastation, **destruction,** or anything that involves decimation." he spoke.

Destruction...Deidara had a lot of destructive power, but that was not enough. No...there was someone else he knew with an even more powerful power of destruction. His thoughts drift on towards a crimson haired girl, one notorious for having a blood trait of power. The Power of Deconstruction was something he could imagine, although there is no way he could perform it as he is not a descendant of the Bael clan. However, with the Creation of all Things, perhaps he can create it

**End Flash Back**

"I'll break that durability you gods all have, I'll be stronger than all of of you!"

"Creation of Destruction!"

Around Sasuke many white spherical orbs gathered around him. They then moved towards the stationed arrow, which was just begging to be shot out. The white orbs coated the arrow, causing the previous black flames to turn white.

Sasuke's new Rinnegan Jutsu, it was something not even the Sage knew, Sasuke created using the Creation of All Things. He imagined it to be an inverse of the truth-seeking balls, except clearly less powerful. Susanoo braced himself, his body was suddenly covered in a black static-filled armor, his eyes turned black and his overall figure was bigger. Using his armor form, he knew this was going to be difficult.

Sasuke fires his arrow of the god, primarily named after the Sage who he believes is a true god. Sasuke's mentality on Gods is something lower then it should be. For one, he believes they are just beings with immense power, as if there religion or powers has no real meaning, and that believers are just lost humans. Because of this idea, he underestimates them, which why he had a such a hard time fighting off Odin and Amartesu. But now, now he has the power of a God, finally something he can actually use to challenge the most powerful beings in existence.

But using this ability has a cost after all.

Susanoo didn't move, he already knows he has no way of dodging this, he only tightened his defenses and took it head on.

...

...

...

As if it acid, the intense figurine of the arrow ripped through everything, the storm wall, the water defense, it teared everything that he placed. And when it came in contact with his body, it only got stronger. As if he was nothing, Susanoo had no time to even blink. The arrow hit him, the armor seemingly vanishes away, or in reality, disintegrates into nothingness. There wasn't even an explosion, eventually the arrow couldn't handle the Creation of Destruction and also came to vanish, it was something that he had to use quickly or it would be wasted.

As he stands above the destroyed body of Susanoo, a smirk comes on his face, finally, he is finally able to take down Gods. He doesn't need to take them lightly, all he needs to do is perfect his left eye, then he would be able to destroy everyone. Sasuke feels his wife approach and knows she does not want to to see him in this state. He quickly reveals the King of Hell just at the time of when she walked over. She gasped, but only had a puzzled expression of when the King opens its mouth and grabs his body. After a few more minutes the man walks out with a neutral expression, as if getting his ass kicked wasn't enough.

"Good, you are decent." he spoke tonelessly.

The Uchiha formed a deadpanned expression, was he really going easy on him?

"Anyways, come back tomorrow, I wish to show you storm magic." he said again before turning around.

"Wait, you forgot this." Sasuke replied before tossing two items over. Susanoo got the item and looked at it, it was a large dark blue ring with black text, the Kanji text read 'Storm'. The other was a smaller lighter one, it had sky blue color and read 'Sea'. He handed the other to his wife.

"I'm looking forward to working with you." he said before vanishing off into the sky.

**Later**

Sasuke woke up with another agonizing feeling, except he did have the smile of victory on his face. It was late at night, and he felt more tired than ever. He couldn't wait to have another warm amazing deep sleep with the two people he's loves most.

Oh wait…

He looked down in sadness, he knew he couldn't go back to the Shrine yet. He would give some time, it was a good thing. He doesn't know if he should return either, the look Akeno had was far worse than he imagined, it wasn't a hateful one, but it wasn't the loving one he has been so used to.

He walks down around in the city, completely shocked on how void it is. Everyone was home right now, in there warm beds alongside their former partners. Not even animals are outside, it was just sad for him.

He hopes to look around for a nice place to rest, sleeping the Kamui world is not that good. For one his body starts to become unstable and eventually shuts down. It was also freezing, probably from the lack of heat and warmth.

With constant hours of wondering, he comes across and abandoned building outside the town. It was quite empty and dark, although the doors and roof were intact. He doesn't wait, he simple walks through the door as if he owns the place.

He sits down on one the many benches, he's never visited this place before, or that's what the thinks.

"Leader-sama?" a familiar voice calls from behind. His eyes grow, but that's only because he couldn't believe that he forgot this place was the abandoned church.

"Raynare…sorry. I was just walking around." He said calmly. She didn't fall for it, she knew he didn't have anywhere to go. But he wasn't going to admit it, that would hurt is already damaged his pride. Being defeated like that in front of his members just reminded him on how weak he was, but with his new found Rinnegan power, he feels at least his strength has doubled.

"I see…" she replies. He stands up and prepares to leave, feeling his stay has come. However, he is stopped when someone tugged him. "Stay…" she said softly. He stood for a while before nodding, it's not as if he had anywhere else to go.

She took his hand and lead him down to the basement. Kuroka and the others were already in deep sleep, which makes Sasuke wonder why there leader was still up.

"How did you know someone was up?" he asked before taking a seat on one of the large beds.

"The barrier was broken." She said as if it was obvious. His neutral expression turned to an impressed one. He was easily able to walk through the barrier, but he did not know of its existence. That's actually very dangerous, it can lead one to falsely believe they are in an open secure area, when in reality they alerted an enemy.

"You three have gotten far…" he said before finally resting his head on a pillow. Raynare smiled and turned around, she was heading to her a different bed. The one Sasuke was using was hers.

However, she stopped when an unknown force kept her from walking. She turned around and Sasuke had his hand out, as if holding her without actually touching. "Come…" he said patting the area next to him. Her eyes slightly widen before a small smile appeared on her face.

She quickly got into bed with him, but she took the best advantage of this. He didn't repel or say anything, he only let her do as she wished.

"Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yea…I just need time." He answered truthfully, staring deeply into her violet eyes.

"How long…"

"…I don't know…"

The two held each other, both coming closer. Sasuke knew Raynare was an impressive person, although at first she was awfully weak. He knows time is coming, and wars will be fought. It wasn't good to keep his relationship at what it is now.

Their lips touched, and a moment of heaven went through both of them.

**Somewhere else…**

A lone man emerged from his heaven realm, completely bored out of his mind from a long meeting. He wasn't even paying attention half the time, if it wasn't for his sister he would have had a good sleep. He leaps onto the ground, scanning his eyes.

'_It's been such a long time since I've been down here.'_ He said to himself taking a look around. He used to come down here back thousands of years ago when people would invade this part of Japan. He was always there for his followers, shining like an Idol would.

Nostalgia hits him, these were the best times of his life. He misses going out and battling other Gods and there followers. His sister may have hated it, but he and his brother loved it.

He searches around the area, hoping to find some sort of indication. _'Those damn Norse seals,'_ he thought.

Being the impatient person he is, he quickly snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the entire focus of the full moon shined it's light on his position.

"Moon Drip," he uttered before a series of magic circles went from his position all the way towards the moon. A white light began traveling down the pathway, revealing the entire history of the area.

From dead bodies to weapons and animals, the man seemed disappointed. He was hoping to look for a specific item or text. He really hopes they didn't bring 'it' with them, although it would be very unlikely. Then again, he was an evil god.

"Found you! Can't hide this from me Norse woman." He says aloud, feeling accomplished by finally seeing what he has been searching for.

He places his hands on the ground and begins focusing energy. Eventually a very large black cubed-like structure rises itself from the grave, but he couldn't simply touch it. He was using crafted crescents to raise it for him, as touching it would result in an injury.

"Ah, Norse text is very complicated. I don't have time to deal with it." He said before raising his hand. He slashed his hand away, causing a wave of white energy to form. The moon energy crashed itself on the box, breaking the first layer of defense.

"Only a fellow God could remove this. But you can to probably."

As he continues to talk to himself, the box finally breaks with enough pressure.

A man falls out, but he was sleeping. Tsukuyomi stairs down with an off gaze, he would assume the man would be eager to get up. But he's just sleeping away. He wasn't even gone for that long, a few hours to be exact.

"Where am I…" he says taking small coughs.

"Evil God Loki, I have a proposition for you." Tsukuyomi says with a wide smirk.

* * *

**(A.N End)**

**I really wanted to update this before October, but my mind was fried last night.**

**So here's a long ass explanation blah blah and some future things coming up.**

**Why isn't Sasuke using any strong powers?**

**-Obviously, he doesn't want anyone to see them. But he will be using them VERY soon.**

**Why not show the Loki fight?**

**-Boring...really wanted to update this also.**

**Creation of Destruction and the other Rinnegan jutsu?**

**-Yea he's learning more, it's only natural. I plan for him to really use most of his powers soon, oh so soon. Perhaps even in the next chapter.**

** Fight against Odin, Baraqiel and Azazel?**

**-I made him...weak I know. To be honest he deserves it. He's been strong for too long, he deserved an ass kicking. The blood loss was his main down fall, and the reason why his chakra was so quickly depleted. **

**Harem**

**-I don't know about Rossweisse, tell me what you think. And yea, he's finally kissing people.**

**Anyone know any magic wiki sites I can use? DxD is very blunt with everything.**

**I use Fairy Tale magic for the users here, as DxD doesn't really give me any help with it at all. **

**Next chapter will have Volume 8 and 9 SO IT WILL BE EVEN LONGER. But it won't take as long, I assure you that. The main reason for this being so late is the lack of materiel I could use. I just had to imagine the Susano'o battle.**

****I now added story progressions on my profile.!****

**Review on anything, I know this wasn't quality great but hey...least I tried. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Been a while.**

**I'll write another chapter before switching back over to my Bleach story. I know this one is short, so the other will be at least twice as long.**

**Didn't really like the Manga ending. **

* * *

Sasuke patrolled the early night swiftly, It was another random event which sponsored many people to come and have foreign shops and items. People even came here from various places around the world. A lot of them, just by there appearance, even reminded him of his times back in his old life. But he was not alone. Clinging onto him happily was an eccentric Raynare, she like him, was wearing a black coat with a hood and mouth cover. He didn't want anyone seeing him, he even took a big risk coming out.

Sasuke knows what's going to happen now. Since he attacked not only the two leaders of the Fallen Angels, but also the Norse God of War, Odin, he wouldn't be surprised if some fanatic came and tried to settle things for hurting the god.

Still, he needed to get out. Thoughts loomed his mind on what to do, it just wasn't coming to him anymore. He thought he had everything figured out, that his Uchiha pride and arrogance would simply be enough to outsmart and out power everybody in this world.

But he was wrong.

Itachi could have possibly done it, but not alone. Sasuke isn't alone either, he has many gods and high-ranking officials already on his side. But he isn't happy with what he has now…

…he always wants more.

He comes across a particular looking shop, it was very out of the ordinary compared to the others. The entire coating was just all black, which was startling to him. Most all colored black shops were horrifying S&amp;M ones. But this one caught his eye.

The shop sold various martial arts weapons, which were bland to him. He likes his Kusanagi a lot, it's something that reminds of the past. However, the one thing that set his interest into place was not a weapon, but a mask. A dark, but almost black looking purple mask hung itself on the highest point of the wall. It was mask which spiraled itself into the right eye, as if the one wearing didn't possess a left one.

'_Uchiha…Obito…'_ he said to himself as he remembers his fellow Uchiha. He had a mask looking almost exactly the same, with the color being altered to orange.

He quickly picked it up and rushed over towards the counter. The owner's appearance surprised Sasuke, it's as if the man had literally fought a war by himself. He had many scars and permanent bruises all over his body. His hair was medium-length, flat and colored red. He also had a very noticeable scar right below his eye. To make things even stranger, they were both directly below his eyes.

"Will that be all?" he asked tonelessly. Sasuke nodded and handed over the yen. "These masks aren't toys, kid." He said with distaste. Sasuke annoyingly glared over, clearly not being reminded that he isn't of age to be considered an adult.

"Like I would ever buy such a thing for childish pleasure." He said back filled with just as much distaste.

The shopped raised a brow, "Hoh? Don't try and sound tough, I've battled beasts before."

"Good for you, and just you know, those beasts are nothing compared to true power in this world. Our race is a mockery compared to what lies beyond the supernatural."

"So you do know…" he said now more filled with a tone. "In that case, then there's no need to tell you what this mask is capable of."

"…What are you trying to do?"

Before the red-haired man could reply, a high-pitched sound came running through the small shop.

"Sasuke! What are you doing over here?" Raynare says, completely blowing off his identity. At that moment the Uchiha quickly grabbed the mask and walked out, he was lucky no one he knew heard his name being called.

"What the hell was that?" he asks quietly, but only because there were many people walking past them.

She frowned, disappointed in herself for letting such a thing occur, "Sorry…I forgot this was a mission." She replied sincerely. This wasn't a mission, in fact it was the quiet opposite. She was just happy to spend time with him is all, nothing wrong with that.

He sighed, "It's fine, just don't say my name like that. Call me something else then."

"Like what?" she asked.

"…Sarada. Call me Sarada." He answered with a small smile. She couldn't keep a straight face, her sudden burst of laughter caused him to lower his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"That's a girl's name!" she answered hysterically. What a strange name to come up with, it just sort of came at the top of his head.

"Hmph, whatever." He said. "Let's go back, we've been out too long."

She frowned, but nodded. It's okay though, they'll have more time together.

**Underworld**

"This is an outrage!" an angry Ajuka says as he slams his hands onto the table. Many high-ranking Devils had gathered together to discuss the sudden battle between many figures which the devils needed in their current time.

"He fought Odin, Azazel, and Baraqiel all by himself?" a random devil asked, completely baffled on how a human without a sacred gear was able to perform that off.

"Calm down, Ajuka. Odin had said-"

"Calm down!? Not only is the God of War himself upset for the attack, but many are blaming us for the injuries on Azazel and Baraqiel! This good cause a war! And we don't even know why they fought!" he yelled back. Bael was internally laughing, this was very amusing to see. Watching them go crazy over one little battle, it's as if that did trigger some sort of epidemic. Still though…he knew Sasuke was special, but Odin and the leaders of the Fallen…

What a promising leader.

"I'm sure Sasuke-chan had a reason! He could have been influenced or under some possession, it isn't like him to start fights with others." Serafall tried to defend, but things like this were very serious and were not taken lightly.

"Yea c'mon man, at least give him a chance to explain everything." Falbium commented, trying to hide his internal panic mode.

"Am I really the only who is worried about this…what could the Fallen be thinking right now?" he uttered, now trying to calm himself.

"A few things, probably." Bael suddenly said, once again gaining the attention of everyone. "Since he isn't a devil, they know they cannot blame us for being responsible. He is a human who is unprotected by God's Christianity, meaning no one watches over him. However, he was in our territory and is known member to join us in activities."

…

"Go on…"

"Hush, they will probably think of two things. They will try to kill Sasuke, which won't end well. Or, they will blame us and expect us to punish or take responsibility."

"So what do you think we should do, Bael?" Asmodeus asked while getting nods from others. Ajuka really didn't want anyone to ask Bael of all people on what to do, he despised him.

"Cut our ties." He replied coldly.

"What…what do you mean by that?" Lucifer asked, getting very bad thoughts from just those three words.

"I mean as I said. Cut our ties, break our connection, toss him away. He isn't going to become a devil, so therefor he has no use for us. If anything he's more of a threat then an ally."

… No one wanted to say anything, it was true.

"If that happens then the Fallen will discard us from the punishment. And the Norse fanatics will also ignore us."

"But then that leaves my imouto and her peerage in danger as well. We cannot do that." Sirzech said sternly, getting a nod from the Sitri head.

"Which is why we are careful. If we let them know then we can send them support for targeting him and our own knowledge. They don't have to kill him, but they are sure as hell going to spy on him. It's inevitable, but I think its best we don't do just that."

"And why is that?" Dishauser asked.

"Because then it will only weaken there side…"

Weaken the fallen side? But why? They are all allies.

Chill

"I can't believe what I am hearing. There will be **NO **bloodshed, **NO **spying, and **NO **tension!" The Leviathan stated before sending the entire room in a chill. It wasn't intentional, it's just when faced with such strong emotion her powers get out of control. She stood up and left the room, a dark expression on her face as she paced through Grayfia.

**Other side of the Underworld**

"This is an outrage!" an old man yelled as he slams his hands onto the table. Like the Beelzbub, he was outright furious with what had occurred. And he is no forgiving man, he wants blood, his pride was being shattered this very moment.

"You can't let this slide by…"

"Are we seriously going to do nothing?"

"This is what happens when we make allies, they just all over us!"

"Everyone shut up!" Shemhazai yelled, prompting Azazel to speak.

"Thank you, Shemhazai. Now then, I know you're all upset but let's be calm about this, alright?" he said sternly. The man had already recovered from his wounds from Asia, he had thanked her gracefully.

"Indeed, there is no need to rush this. I already have a plan to reconcile with him. Nothing unnecessary needs to be taken in action." Baraqiel said in, getting glares from the fellow Grigori members.

"Yes, Azazel and I are preparing to go to his home and formally apologize. Sasuke is a very responsive person so we do expect something in return."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"This is why everyone looks down on us."

"Silence, Azazel's word is absolute!" Shemhazai yelled back, getting a smile from the blonde.

"Yes, it is happening. Why would there need to be unnecessary violence? No one wants that. We want to better ourselves so when the time comes we can all unite."

"This…this is why we are losing so many members. We are spineless, unable to follow up with anything. I can't believe you, Baraqiel-sama, are allowing this to happen. I know this is not the time of war, but for our great race and world to be stepped on by some mere human is unheard of. The Devils or Angels wouldn't tolerate this, same with any God."

"The circumstances are different. I've known Sasuke since he was just a boy, and he still is one. If we let the anger run through him he will eventually be a huge ball of hate and unforgiveness. If we settle things with words, then he will learn to forgive and forget."

The speech didn't seem to faze anyone, in fact it only made them look weak because they were defeated. But no one dared to say that out loud, they will try to settle things on their own. Regardless of what Azazel or Baraqiel says.

"Yes, we must hurry before news spreads. I'm sure the Khaos Brigade is already aware of this and is plotting something." Azazel spoke before standing up. He alongside Baraqiel formed a magic circle and headed off into the other world.

"You all better follow their words." Shemhazai threatened before disappearing on his own. Now alone, the many High and Ultimate-class Fallen sat with each other, free to talk about who knows what.

"Now then, shall we plan something?" one figure said gaining the attention of everyone.

"Seems were all thinking the same thing. What do you have in mind, Kai?"

Kai Tekeru was a very notorious man among the Fallen Angels. For one, he was one of the very few Ultimate-Class Fallen, and popular enough among many races, including humans. He had mixed color hair of brown and black eyes, he was also heterochromic, having his left eye black and his right brown.

"Ah, what do I have in mind you ask? We'll let's just get to it my friends. Let's get rid of that pesky human, we don't need our reputation more shattered then it already is."

The Fallen all looked at each other, wondering if anyone had any disagreements.

"Go on, we'll listen." One said getting nods from the rest.

"Alright then, let's begin…" he said with lowered eyes and a grin.

**Abandoned Church**

As Sasuke faces off against his three Fallen, he comes to realize that they haven't improved since the last time they fought. It's not that they forgot to train, it's simply they cannot exceed their current strength. A lot of people are born with their potential locked within them. None of the parents had any significant noticeable values and so they were carried on to their children. Only on rare occasions like Sairaorg, can people exceed beyond what has been given since birth.

"Leader-sama?" Kalawarner asks as he stares at his idle body. Sasuke puts back his sword and faces the three.

"Were done, there's nothing more I can teach you." He stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Mittelt said, surprised by his notion to give up.

"I don't know anything else beyond what you know. Every other power I have is my own. I can't teach you because, you do not have my blood." He exclaimed coldly.

Kalawarner walked up to him and placed her finger on his chest. "Would perhaps, your spawn be able to possess these powers?" she asked lewdly. She began to slowly rub her hands across his chest in an erotic motion, he didn't break.

"If that happened to be the case…then yes." He answered impassively. "But this where you come in, **Ophis**." The three eye's shot open, they suddenly felt a huge presences appear from out of thin air, as if she was just watching form being invisible the entire time.

"You can sense me easily." She noted neutrally. He nodded slowly. "This is your Akatsuki? Mediocre." She also added in, getting glares from the three.

"This is my building force. The rest don't need training." He replied, just as neutral.

"What is it you want from me?" she asked, but secretly knowing what he is clearly looking for.

"You were the one looking at me… anyways; I want you to give them the power you have. With it they will be able to surpass their superiors and peers." He said back, practically all remained silent and watched as Ophis pulled out three medium-sized snakes from within her clothes. They were alive and black, but far more powerful than people could believe. She handed each one to the Fallen and flew back over to Sasuke.

Eating the snake wouldn't be a problem, especially if it gave them power. And they would want to start fighting alongside soon. Raynare was the first, followed by Mittelt and Kalawarner.

"Yuck!" she spat out, spitting saliva all over the place.

"I liked it…" Mittelt said weirdly.

"Well maybe that's why no guy likes you..." Her tall comrade said, causing the blonde to curse back.

Sasuke watched with amazement as three had their wings popped out of the bodies unintentionally. They all had grown from the snake and began to feel the power run through their bodies. The wings were also coated by the snake's dark powerful energy. It was a huge notification that they had borrowed power, but it's not like there opponent would have any chance of removing them.

"It was a success." She pointed out.

"Are you saying there was a chance of failure?" he asked with lowered eyes.

"Yes, many have died from taking the snake." She answered coldly.

Sasuke ignored it for now, "Whatever, let's just see what you can all do." He replied before walking over. But he was suddenly stopped, he looked over his shoulder and watched as Ophis, using surprising strength, lifted him into the air.

**One Hour Later...**

To say that Sasuke was struggling, would be a very accurate statement. All three Fallen females had their standard powers boosted beyond comprehension. Even their physical attributes have increased drastically. Mittelt had the biggest jump, her body even grew many sizes, even gaining some assets of her own. Of course she was thrilled, but the other two just kept looking down, hoping they would have an appearance change.

"I'm honestly surprised." He commented, noticing there fast paced movements. They didn't bother replying, too focused on adapting to the new powers they have received. It isn't so much as Ophis gave them the specific abilities, it's just the extra boost adapted well to their bodies.

They each developed a unique element or ability, similar to a Kekkei Genkai, except less unique.

From dodging Ice shards, to fire balls and gusts of winds, it was difficult. Since both of his eyes were red, he could read the movements, but the attacks were so vast he didn't have anywhere really to go.

He leaps into the air behind Raynare, who had already sensed his presence. His sword clashed against her light spear in a stalemate, but she didn't need her hands. Sasuke watched as she inhaled a large breathe of air. Normally he would fear the sign of hand seals, but her hands were already occupied.

A stream of hot sticky liquid shot out of her mouth, it was dark red and bits of black within it. _'Lava!?'_ the Uchiha said to himself. He was forced to use the bones of Susanno, successfully shielding him from the attack.

He feels a sudden chill from behind, then cold pain. His eyes dart to the side and lower as his vision begins to fade. The area became white and blue, a self-created blizzard formed. _'I see, so she was able to change her water affinity towards ice.'_ It was obvious this was Mittelts doing, but still, not enough. Ice shards began ramming the defense at high speeds, he couldn't even keep up. By now he had the head formed and was soon gathering the arms.

Cut

His eyes shoot wide open as he feels blood run down his hand, he has just somehow been cut. It was a very minor cut, but still surprising considering his large defense capability. _'There is only one way for me to be hit like this. Last time Gaara managed to use sand from underneath, but this was more like…wind?'_

Several more slashed began coming across his body and he is just as fazed as he was from the beginning. _'No, this is air!'_

Kalawarner's new ability was the advancement of wind, now being dominated by her air control. She can deliberately control the space between Sasuke and Susanoo, combining the air and wind to cause small damage. It was weak now, but could a huge threat and counter for Susanoo.

"Impressive… but not nearly enough!"

'_Shinra Tensei!'_ he uttered aloud in his mind. The area was soon blasted away, all three falling into their own separate areas of the fighting field. Even Ophis, who was spectating, was wondering what had just occurred.

"What was that?" Raynare uttered as she gets from the ground. Her two comrades didn't even bother commenting, they were just as lost as she was.

Before they knew it, Sasuke appeared before them. He had a neutral expression, like he always does. But in his mind he was glad to know they had such a huge advancement in themselves. "Hn. I think you are all ready now. Come with me." He commanded. They all did so without complaint but were a bit off as he was heading back into the church.

It felt weird because ever since he had moved in, it's as like if he owns it. But they don't seem to mind him. He has been remodeling it to meet his own…criteria. It was well-built, and had a lot of well-designed architecture.

"What's this? When did this get here?" Kalawarner said aloud. They all stood in front of a large door which had just suddenly appeared out of thin air. Sasuke didn't bother explaining that it was a genjutsu hidden door, but solved their curiosity.

"I built it recently, it holds some things an organization like ourselves should need. And it also holds future projects." He replied before walking through the door. The only problem with that is that he didn't even open it. They all went through, but were slightly confused on how such a thing was possible.

They all slowly opened their mouths in surprise, they sure as hell didn't expect to see what lied in here. First, there was the large amount of weapons which hung on the walls and convenient holders. Scythes, swords, spears, shurikens, knives, everything was on the wall. The Uchiha crest was also painted on the wall, a symbol of power and strength.

They stop when they come across a very large closet, it wasn't anything special. Sasuke opened it and walked in alone, making sure to keep even Ophis out.

He quickly came back, but not with weapons. He happily handed each girl a cloak, a black cloak coated with red clouds on them. They took it welcoming, obviously gaining the impression it is some sort of uniform.

"These are your cloaks, but they mean a lot more than just attire." He said before giving a nostalgic smile. "I now can recognize and rely on you three as fully fledged members." He finished.

"It fits our race, being black with the red." Kalawarner noted, taking a good look at herself in the mirror. "But we don't really look that hot."

"Yea, it doesn't really show us off." Raynare replied.

He sighed, "That's the point. You don't have to wear it all the time, only when you go out on assignments and missions. They will raise our reputation and cause people to wonder."

**Occult Research Club**

Everyone gathered for their daily meeting as always, except this time it was a little quiet. There really wasn't much to discuss other than the battle which Sasuke had started.

"Azazel-sensei!" Issei suddenly says as he is the first to notice the incoming magic circle. He appeared with a smile, no longer containing any wounds.

"Yes it is I, the amazing-ultra-handsome-great Azazel!" he yelled with his arms up.

"I don't think you're any of those…" Koneko mumbled quietly, forming a deadpanned expression.

"Cruel!"

"S-So everything went well?" Rias says frantically, unable to contain herself. He sighed and sat down, it sort of gave it away that something went wrong.

"It went…alright." He answered, not with such confidence. "There is a lot of tension between the Grigori leaders and him now, but I think everything is under control. Odin also seemed pretty confident to calm his followers, he didn't sustain too hard injuries."

"That's…good." Xenovia noted in, getting nods from the fellow members.

"Yep, Baraqiel and I are planning to go to him today to reconcile. I'm sure we can handle things like men."

At that moment everyone began to frown, it's not that they were sad from the two coming together, but it's something a bit different. Sasuke has been gone ever since he left the area that fateful afternoon, and no one has even been able to sense him. It's been around a week, but no sign has come.

"He hasn't come back to us yet…"

Since it was Koneko who said that, it sounded a thousand times worse then what it really was. Her voice was soft and quiet, but filled with sadness. Azazel knew it was bad, but was determined to find him. "Well, we'll just go look for him then! Akeno, may we explore your home? I know where a guy like him would go." He asked enthusiastically.

Akeno begins to panic as she remembers the clear talk she had with Sasuke a while back. The one about letting people in the shrine.

**Flashback**

An eccentric Akeno quietly sneaks her way towards the back of Shrine. She's heading over there because she sees a very exhausted Sasuke recovering beside the river, it was a quick way for him to gain his chakra back. She grabs his arm, which causes him to flinch, he didn't expect such a thing. It's not like he had his eyes activated, he needed to preserve everything he had.

"Fufu, even you can be surprised!" she said happily. She clanged onto him tightly, not letting the slightest chance of escape run through his mind.

"I am powerless for now, I exhausted my body beyond my thought. I knew it was going to be hard, but for it to do this much damage…"

"Sshh, all you need to do is rest here, with us. I would ask on how such a thing was possible…but you like to hide yourself from me…even after all this time." She said, ending in a sad tone. Sasuke rubbed the back of her head and brought her closer, their faces only inches away. He formed his left eye, but kept his right in its normal state.

"There is a time for everything, but if you are that curious, just look into my left eye." He replied, hoping to cheer her mood. She stared at his six-tomoe designed purple eye, it was magnificent. Even more magnificent then his three-tomoe red eye. She hasn't forgotten about that one either, but is too amazed with his left.

"I know I have been keeping you from things for a while, but always know there is a time for everything. For now I will say, I come from a family of eyes, they mean everything. This eye is the ultimate eye, as you can see it can do extraordinary things. It is called, the Rinnegan."

'_Rinnegan… and Sharigan?'_ she thought.

"What's the difference between that and the Sharigan?" she asked, full of curiously. Sasuke had a laugh, a loud hysterical laugh. Oh, if only she knew right now the difference between a Sharigan and the Rinnegan. "Don't laugh at me!" she yelled. Sasuke formed a frown from the nostalgia, if only times were as simple as they were back then.

"Sorry…it was just me remembering things from long ago. Let me tell the difference between left and right. I know the full capabilities of my right, but the Rinnegan is something far more powerful. I don't even know what I can do, but then again, I only have one. If I had two things would be so much simpler."

She wanted to ask so much more, but didn't want to be insensitive. Still, to know he was born with so powers is surprising. She always knew Sasuke had been special, ever since first meeting him, but this power was on god-level. She's beginning to realize that he is severely underrated by everybody, but only she knows that.

"Only one person in my family tree had this eyes, and only two, including myself were the ones to gain it."

"Who was the other?" she asked without really thinking.

"The other was…a man like me. Like myself, he loved battle, and deeply cared for those close to him. He hit despair and had no one to help him through it, so he turned dark. I can't say I hate him, and I can't say I like him…but…"

He went silent, unsure with his feelings. After time of seeing the world and living those years, he felt the same thing that Madara felt back then. He was planning to do the same thing by trying to destroy Konoha, but he is sure that he would have tried to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi if he knew about it before the war had already begun.

"Sounds like you! Probably stubborn and ignores people." She said while trying to force him into an even closer position.

"Akeno, there is something serious I need to tell you." He replied tonelessly. He formed his Sharigan, but just for show. "Never tell anyone any of this." He said, as if desperately knowing she is someone to say such things.

"W-Why?" she asks sadly.

"Not that many people know of her death…which is a good thing. If people find out that she is somehow alive again, they will try and come for me. Since very few people know if it, it shouldn't be difficult. But if there is one thing you can do for me…"

"What is it? I promise I won't tell anyone." She swears.

"Don't ever let Azazel come here. But then again… by that time I'm sure things will be hasty on both sides."

**End Flashback**

'_Now I know what you mean, by both sides…'_ Akeno told herself as she blankly stares outside the window.

"Akeno-senpai?" Issei says, poking her. He tries to slide his finger to the side more, hoping to come in contact with her large chest. She quickly turned around and smile.

"Nut uh uh! They are for someone else." She said with a giggle. He blushed and fell back, surprised that she snapped out of her day dream so quickly.

"Is that alright, Akeno?" Azazel asks for the millionth time. He had been asking forever as she day dreamed about her past moments.

"Hm?" she replies.

"Is it okay if we go and check around the Shrine? Sasuke and I have a lot in common, I'm sure there are something's he left which may hint where he went." He answered with a smirk. Although, there is nothing similar between Sasuke. Except maybe, the Uchiha's well-hidden desire for lust.

The black-haired beauty was stuck right now, not knowing what the best option is. She really wanted to find him, it's been over three days. Then again, he asked very seriously to try and let Azazel see Shuri. But what's more important, a secret or his status?

"Akeno?" Rias said, wondering why she is being so hesitant. She knows Akeno is worried, so there really is no need to be slow on this.

The Uchiha could be in the worst possible place right now, being slowly tortured by sadistic Fallen Angels. She doesn't want to take the chance, it's the best thing for him right now.

"Yes, it is fine. We should leave as quickly as possible." She replies with a fake smile, hiding her extreme worry. Azazel backs and slaps his hands together.

"Yosh!"

**Clouds**

Sasuke now made his way towards the home of the God of Moon. It was quite obvious from the flashing he was being called here. He also seemed to be very eager and excited for it. "Right this way." A servant said from the side. Sasuke nodded and followed the well-dressed man. It didn't take long for him to approach a large vast area. This placed looks almost identical to the spot where he battled the Sun Goddess, with the colors begin the only difference.

"Yo, over here." He said from the side. Sasuke approached the black-haired man with a downward expression, clearly not happy to be here.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yea, yea, I see, rude as ever. Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering I wanted you to come here-"

"Yes, I am waiting." he replied coldly.

"Well if you would let me finish, then maybe you would find out."

…

…

"I'm still here, waiting."

"Ah yes, sorry I spaced out. Come on out here, Loki." He said aloud. The Akatsuki leader watched as a dark portal began ripping through the space of the area. His expression didn't change when a man wearing all black came out with an annoying look in his eyes.

"Who is this?" the Uchiha asked. Loki scoffed him off, how could he not know who the Norse God of Mischief is? He crossed his arms in anger, he even looked away as if showing Sasuke he isn't worth speaking to.

"He's a Norse God, you know, the one that tried to kill Odin." Tsukuyomi answered. "He's a bit of a crab when it comes to things. But I think he'll make a valuable addition to our…motley crew." The Akatsuki right now was no motley crew, in fact it was quite the opposite.

"Hmph. Me? Join you and this human? You two must be crazy, there's nothing here of value for me." He finally spoke.

"Or, we could just always reseal him. He was defeated by that Hyoudou and Vali kid." The Moon God reminded. Sasuke had a slight smirk at the mention of those two, together with them being able to handle a God of all people.

"Yes…the two dragons. Don't remind me of them-"

"Alright then, you can join us." Sasuke said smoothly.

"I never asked to join!" he spat.

"Well the way I see it is everyone thinks you're gone. And if you suddenly appear back in the North, they will try to kill you. You have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, and ya got' no friends." Tsukuyomi intervened meanly.

"…I don't serve those weaker than me." He replied darkly.

The Moon God laughed, "Well, we both know I'm the reason why you haven't tried to leave. So I assume that, you're scared to fight me."

"I wasn't referring to you, Japanese Deity. I was merely talking about the person you kept blabbering about, is this really him? He's just a human."

Sasuke just kept staring away, not bothering wasting his words. Inside he was happy to know that this is a chance to boost the organizations power. "Oh yea, he's stronger than me…but what he truly can become, is something no one in this world has seen before." He replied in a secretive low tone.

Loki looked at Sasuke, "Show me something then, human." He challenged.

"Fine, but first, let me ask. Why did you come here?"

"Tck, to kill my brother of course. I've been wanting to start Ragnarok ever since I was a boy, but I failed." He answered, very disappointed in himself for losing so badly.

'_Ragnarok? End the world? With all the other Gods and powerful beings?_' Sasuke thought this man was delusional, there is no way he could single handily take down everything. Alone, that is of course. "You can't possible end this entire world by yourself, but if you wish to end the lives of your fellow Gods, then we will help you. I don't like Odin, and I was planning to kill him myself but severely underestimated him."

Loki formed a small smile, "I'll see it when I believe it. But I guess we have to find somewhere to get started." He replied before leaping back into open-wide room. Sasuke jumped farther away and released his Kusanagi, he was complimented by the Norse God for it.

Loki made the first move, forming a dark red magic circle. He rammed his fist through it, causing a red dragon fang mouth to make its way out. It was a huge, but Sasuke was not afraid. He crashed his sword against it, but was caught by its powerful jaw. A black liquid began dripping down, he took a good notice of it.

'_Poison.'_ He told himself with lowered eyes. He leaped backwards but the Fang shot out against him. Next, he charged his dark-purple lightning onto, then leaping back into the air once more.

The Uchiha easily slashed his way through the beast, cutting it into two direct pieces. _'Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!'_ He uttered before sending the torrent of flames towards the Norse God. Loki blew out a torrent of gust wind outwards, which blew the ignited flames away. But his eyes widen in pain as hundreds of shurikens began impaling and cutting through his body.

It didn't hurt too badly, but he still didn't expect it. He jumped back and raised more magic circles, but instead this time he summoned creatures. Loki was a God of Mischief and manipulation, his best trait is being able to control beasts and weaker beings.

Many golems and other legendary beasts began rushing out of the magic circles. Sasuke didn't feel like bothering with mindless creatures right now, he wanted to go back already. '_Susanoo!'_ he uttered loudly before the skeleton made its form. Loki lowered his eyes as the beasts began dyeing off rapidly. From being ignited by mysterious black flames to being smashed by the strong hands. _'Enton: Yasaka no Magatama.'_ The magatama's ripped through the forces like butter, he even set a pair towards Loki, who had a hard time flying away.

Despite one hitting him dead on, the God activated a powerful Norse force field which blew the flames off of his body, but he was still hurt. He saw the oncoming Sasuke and prepared for one last attack, _'Shadow Breathe,'_ he uttered before taking a large inhale.

Sasuke widened his eyes as dark spiral energy began hurdling at him at ridiculous speeds. He had no chance to absorb the attack as Susanoo was already activated. The bones began to dissolve into nothing as it made contact with the dark energy, this kind of attack is something only an Evil God could possess. "Shinra Tensei!" he finally uttered before the spiral was pushed away. Some of it still came, but he absorbed it in front of the man's eyes. His expression went wide as he saw Sasuke take in the attack as if it was nothing. He could have done it from the beginning, but he must have wanted it to look cool.

"What's with that look on your face?" Sasuke asked as he looked down on the man. He was on all fours, still clearly shocked to see his attacks beaten down so easily. "You held back, but yet you're surprised at the defeat."

"I've killed many people with those attacks. I used some to even kill fellows Gods, excuse me for being a little upset on how they were so easily countered. And that last one…I once used that to bring down a nation..." He spoke softly. He looked back up, "Do you really think we can kill Odin?" he asked darkly. Sasuke nodded with a smile, he then placed his hand into his pocket and brought it right back out.

He handed the Akatsuki ring over, he took it and placed it on. He made a small grin at the kanji, reading 'Evil'. "Aren't we all evil?" he asked jokingly. "In the meantime while we gather forces, you will remain here. Tsukuyomi will inform of you of our current members and how to attend the meetings." He finished before turning back around, ready to leave.

He passed the Moon God without saying anything, not even giving a decent thank you for bringing a God into his army.

"You're welcome!" he yelled while facing the back of Sasukes head. He meant to say some something back, but a new presence came seemingly out of nowhere. The Shinto and Norse God shot there eyes wide open, the being now appearing was far more powerful than the two. In fact they couldn't even compare.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked tonelessly. He doesn't like begin bothered, especially when he was being painfully insulted by. And the person who insulted his ego, was none other than the person who is bothering him. It's just he cannot simply go against her. Ophis looks over at the raven haired boy, she was just simply eating a bag of chips she stole from the church.

"We, are going to a meeting." She answered before going back to snacking on her stolen chips. He raised an eyebrow, if he recalls he is the leader. So it's more of his decision if they are going to a meeting or not. However, that's not how Ophis sees things. Since she is one of the strongest beings in existence, it's quite obvious she would get the impression that she is always above everyone else.

"Why? And who are we meeting?" he asked once more, this time a bit more louder and angry. He respects Ophis for her strength, but being an Uchiha it's only natural that he would often ignore that huge factor about someone.

"A faction meeting. Since you accepted me, you are now under my Khaos Brigade." She answered in a final tone that left no arguments. He scoffed her off, he could be doing far more important things at this moment. "I gave your members snakes, I believe it is fair."

"Hn. How many are even attending this 'meeting'? I'm sure they loathe it even more than I do."

"Many, but most do not talk. We only discuss plans and future events. I, also take the time to discuss Great Red, and our plan to remove him."

Ophis then suddenly put her small hand in the air, which did nothing at first. Suddenly, a dark purple opening ripped itself through the space. Sasuke walked through it with lowered eyes, no one could tell what the Uchiha was thinking at this time.

All he needs to do is assert himself and things will be fine. But of course, he doesn't care about the rest of the leaders and their own feelings towards things.

**In the unknown...**

The leader entered the room without hesitation, he didn't even look to the sides as many Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels stared at him with confusion. It wasn't everyday they saw a new face around here. _'Is this a palace?'_ he asked himself, noticing the unique art. He ignored it and keeped walking with Ophis, who is also being completely unreadable.

"Finally Ophis, god damn." A voice said as the two enter the room. "Hoh? You even brought a new friend." He also added in, noticing the person alongside the Dragon side.

The room which had many beings was not your average meeting one. Everyone stood against the walls or in groups among themselves to create the diverseness. Everyone one whispered their own comments as they stared at the person beside Ophis, most having negative feelings already.

"Everyone, _silent._" She ordered in a tone that left no fellow voices. She looked back over to Sasuke, who took his own spot in the sidelines. She stood in the center, but didn't have stage fright.

"Is he from the Hero faction, Ophis?" a voiced asked. He was a middle-aged man in his 40's with silver hair, but had a striking resemblance to someone the Uchiha knew. His expression didn't change, but he was surprised to see an older-looking Vali here.

'_Lucifer…I need you.'_ He said to himself with an invisible grin. It was quite obvious that Sasuke knew he was the Old-Satan Faction Lucifer, just by his attire, which looked exactly the same as Sirzech's. _'Rizevim Livan Lucifer, you will be joining your comrades soon enough.'_

"No, he is the leader of another faction." She answered.

"The Hero faction didn't bring a representative?" a random voice said aloud.

"No, they are doing a mission to try and summon the Great Red." Ophis spoke once more, her voice was powerful. "Enough for now. Speak amongst your business, tell what future plans you all hold."

"Alright, I'll start then!" a loud but deadly voice spoke. A woman in her early 20s with short hair adorned with numerous ribbons. She was also wearing attire similar to what Ophis is wearing, and what Mittelt used to wear. The Gothic Lolita clothing must be famous among sadists. "Since the old men died in there attack, I will be taking in the stray magicians of Nilrem." Walburga declared with a grin. That was fine, except one person clearly didn't take that lightly.

"Ha! You're so funny girl, you think you're cute with that cross of yours, huh? You will not take a single magician from my army. I still have plans to eradicate those traitorous devils."

Sasuke's eyes shoot open in excitement, _'Everything is falling in place…is it really this easy?'_ he says to himself as he stares at the arrogant Shalba Beelzbub.

"Your army is gone, you only have a few hundred soldiers left anyways. Face it, your faction is done for. Not even Rizevim cares for it anymore." She shot back in a cold expression.

"That isn't true… Rizevim?" he asked looking over to his childhood friend. They alongside the other two Mauos grew up together, they were the children of the original Satans. But to see him not care like this, was very painful. "Hmph! No matter, I don't care if you're the leader of Hexennacht, I will use them to the fullest."

"Fine old man, but don't expect me to bail your ass out when you're being vaporized by that Gremory destruction power!"

Ophis hissed, "Too loud, move on." She spoke diligently, wanting to keep it as low and quiet as possible. The leader of Hexennacht didn't say anything back, only looked over to her partner. Ophis looked over to the silver-haired Lucifer and nodded, giving him the floor.

"We have successfully extracted one of the Holy Grails, we will soon be able to gain the other two. With it, we have already started reviving the part evil-dragons, here is one example." He said before pointing over to the side.

The figure he was pointing to was a man, or rather a dragon in the shape of a human male. He was wearing a black coat and a dark red shirt, his hair was burgundy, matching his overall look. His expression was a frown, clearly not liking all the attention grazed on him.

"Aži Dahāka, Diabolism Thousand Dragon." He introduce tonelessly. A few hid their impressed expression, it had been such a long time since they had heard that name. Azi was a Persian dragon, he was slayed by the hero Θraētaona.

"I see, so the Sephiroth Graal even explains how to revive power beings." Ophis noted. Sasuke made sure to record all of this in his mind, he would review every aspect of his memory later with the Rinnegan. The faces, the races, the powers and information, all going to his head.

While he did this, he felt someone eye him. Well, he's felt many eyes gaze on him, but none for this long. He slowly looks to the right, which reveals a hidden man leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He was simply wearing black jeans and a black coat, with a yellow shirt underneath. But his most unique feature, was the mixture of blonde and gold on his body. His black hair had strands and patches of blonde, while his right eye is gold.

His onyx black eye matched Sasukes', both having similar thoughts on what the other is thinking.

"Crom Cruach," he introduced out of nowhere. His voice interrupted Rizevim's, which now gained the attention of everyone else. Sasuke wasn't intimidated, his ego is running through his body right now.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied deeply.

Shalba raised a brow, "Wait a minute, now I remember you. You were there during that rating game!" he yelled.

"Yes, I was. But I did not bother fighting on either side, I was simply there to gather information and… fighters." The Uchiha replied impassively.

"Interesting, what did you manage to gather?" Crom asked, hoping to embarrass and make the Uchiha slowly break down.

"I gathered information from Agreas, and how it is able to withstand floating. Also records on many of you, and knowledge on sacred gears." He answered, partially honest. Of course he wanted to leave some information out, with the rest him not caring about.

"Hoh? What is it then?" he asked further impressing the leader. Sasuke knew what this was, hear they would all share information on the world together. It was also quite obvious that they all hide their own secrets, so he isn't no exception.

"Magicians keep it floating at all times. They were trained by the Beelzbub, but if you seal them away, then the island is no longer protected." He spoke. The Diabolic dragon nodded, as if knowing already it was that reason why the island stood in the air.

"Tell us more…"

**Kuoh**

In the sky above a sudden magic circle formed out of thin air. Anyone observing could take a good notice on how many beings just appeared out of the sky, and all having crow-like wings. They all seemed to

"Haaah, the human world. It's been a long time since I've been here." Kai Tekuru says before stretching his arms out. He alongside many other fellow Fallen gathered around.

"Where should we start first, Kai-sama?" a fellow Fallen asks from behind.

He yawns in return, "He lives over in that Shrine, correct?" he asked lazily.

"The reports do mention he lives in a Shinto Shrine in the outskirts of the city."

"Ah well, then let's settle this. I know Azazel is somewhere here lurking around, but they'll be no proof of us ever being here." Next the black-haired man generated a white light spear, but everyone flinched at it. Kai Tekuru was an Ultimate-Class Fallen Angel, one of the very few still remaining next to Azazel and Baraqiel.

"Kai-sama…"

"Don't worry, it will all be over in a few moments." He uttered before throwing the powerful spear down towards the Shrine. Before it could come in contact with the ground, it suddenly hit something else. Kai's eyes narrow when a sudden red cylindrical barrier shot up towards the sky, even managing to survive the attack.

Sasuke had his Six Red Yang Formation up ever since he left, it was only invisible to the naked eye until it came in contact with something powerful.

"A barrier? No matter, I'll throw another one then." He said, now annoyed. He threw another spear, but instead of going in a high-speed fashion, it began to slow down. _'It's cold…'_ he said to himself. The spear then suddenly froze in place, before crumbling into nothing.

"What happened?"

"I-Impossible…"

"That was slow, Mittelt! It almost hit the Shrine!" a loud, angry voice called from the side. Kai widened his eyes, he recognizes that name and voice.

"I know, I know! Shut up already, luckily his barrier protected it from the first one!" she responded.

Kai turned around and faced the voices, except there was one who hadn't spoken a word. He formed an amusing smile, "I heard you three died! What happened to steal that one girls sacred gear? Didn't go see well, I presume." He said before taking a loud laugh at the two.

They all grinned, "It went bad, but in the end everything worked out for us." Kalawarner spoke, getting a curse from him.

"And let me guess, you joined the guy were trying to kill? Well isn't that just great! And where's Dohnaseek, I know he was good at sneaking up at people."

"He's dead." Raynare spoke, almost instantly. His eyes fell, a bit saddened by his old friend's death. "But you may see him again." She added in, but in a suspicious tone.

Before Kai could respond, he felt a very sharp movement in the air, and only he felt it. Of course, being an Ultimate-Class he would normally gather everything in his surroundings. _'The air is moving in mixed directions… what is going on?'_

"Well I don't know what that means, but where is this kid at? It's been a while since I've seen something…go boom." He uttered before licking his lips. His most favorite thing, watching people blow up.

"He's not here, but in the meantime, were going to happily watch you die." Mittelt shot with a sadistic smile, they still haven't lost their ways.

"Oh hoh, is that so?" he asked with a brow. "Last time I remember, you three were so weak that a human could probably laugh at." He said before forming a white-explosive light spear. "Men, kill them." He ordered.

But they didn't move.

He looked back, they were all staring at him, eyes wide open. He then widened his own eyes as limbs began slowly falling down to the ground, alongside their wings which had just been mysteriously cut down. _'Wow…'_ he said to himself as he now looks back from the gruesome sight.

"Good job Kalawarner." Raynare said, looking over to her comrade. She smirked, using her air manipulation so simple, even creating wind blades from it which easily tore out the lower-class Fallen. "Now, go form a barrier! We'll deal with him." She commanded. Surprisingly, she went through with it and flew off.

Kai now smirked, at least they were a little bit stronger than last time.

A green barrier rose up to the sky, leaving a prominent but decent sized battle area. This was no average barrier, this was one which was filled with the Infinite Dragon God's power, even rivaling those who specialize in making barriers.

Kai cracked his knuckles and leaped to the ground. The black and blonde hair females did the same, except they were a bit more arrogant then they should be. Raynare was about to speak, but Kai made the first move. He launched his spear at mock speeds, it easily smashed into the ground, causing a large explosion to erupt, easily destroying the terrain within.

"You can even slow down time, Mittelt?" he asked, now very surprised. She smirked but didn't respond, not bothering to explain her own powers. Sasuke never understood why the hell people did that, so he trained them not to. Kai just barely made it in time as a surprise dragon attack appeared from behind, his superb speed was shocking to both females. "Fine, be like that! But no more playtime!" he yelled before launching a shower of spears at the two.

Fortunately for them, they could fly. But the number of spears was so great that it made it very difficult. And since they also explode on contact, it was even more difficult.

A spear hit Mittelt, but he questioned it. There is no way she would have been hit that easily, so he looked around, and thanked his mind for doing so. A shard of ice began raining from the sky, it was bright blue and had a more impact than he thought it did. One small icicle hit him, but he panicked on sight.

The icicle began to grow onto his body, as if one contact came to override and trap him. But he's dealt with war, this was so far not that worrisome. Kai slashed an explosive spear at the ice, but only cause the two to widen their eyes.

An explosion occurred, which they thought would hurt the man, but it ultimately did nothing. "Bahahah! God damn that is so funny! To see anyone's faced after I just survived an explosion. Fuck, that gotcha didn't it? Don't like!" he yelled, full of hysteria and enjoyment. "I would explain to ya how I did it, but you two are being quiet! So I'll return the favor!" he added in before throwing another massive spear at Raynare.

She widened her eyes as the spear began to break apart, letting smaller but faster spears to come out of the big one like bullets. She wasted no time in dodging, only letting her power run through her body.

Kai couldn't pay attention as he was suddenly hit by a massive pillar of ice.

"Hagelsprung!" Mittelt uttered before slamming the entire thing onto the man. He yelled in agony, but blew another piece off and continues to fly away.

"The fuck was that? How the hell did you even manage to create that so damn fast?" he asked, completely baffled on how easily it was for her to use such in attack in such a short amount of time.

_BURN_

"Gaah!" he yelled as his wings were suddenly ignited by flames. He turns around and saw not Raynare, but a blob of lava in the figure of a woman. The woman was Raynare, just into a whole different form. "AND WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" he yelled before tossing some water onto his wing. Raynare didn't respond, she only slammed her fist into the ground, which caused a large amount of lava and molten ruck to spur out of the ground. It was like a shower of fire, Kai thought as he flew away.

Mittelt had already encased herself in a ice shield, blocking away the powerful flame.

Raynare, while seeing no progress, decided to use another tactic. She launched her own shower of light spears, which were covered in lava. Kai, who seemingly looked like he was losing, was overall enjoying this. He dodged the spears but then was bombarded by more sphere balls of lava, but then sliced them to pieces with his spear.

_FREEZE_

Mittelt grinned as she managed to freeze the man's feet in places. He went for the slices, but a snowflake from above cause his entire body to suddenly go cold. He could only watch with widen eyes as Raynare charged from ahead. Her body still coated in lava, but this time her first was out.

The fist had her entire energy reserve just for this attack, the plan was a success. She came closer and closer…

'_You two have improved…but if you seriously believe this will kill m-"_ He didn't finish, he was only faced with the intense heat and strength of a lava filled punch.

_BOOM_

Ironically, an explosion erupted from the hit, it had sent him flying down to the ground. His body crashing and burning on impact. Luckily for him, he was mainly hit in the stomach, but that doesn't mean he came out unscathed. Raynare fell out of her mode, exhausted from the overuse in power. _'I can't control it easily…it's only been a few hours but our progress is amazing.'_ She said to herself. Mittelt appeared next to her but narrowed her eyes.

"He's not dead." She uttered coldly. Raynare shot her eyes wide open, she had thought using all that power would do it.

…

Light

A flash of light erupted, and Kai emerged with a grin. He longed carried a spear, but a sword. Specifically, a long all-white rapier blade. It had the same energy his explosive light spears did, but this when the fight really took place.

"For me to bring out my rapier, you two are really getting to me." He said before charging back in. He slashed his sword downwards, which caused a slash of energy to shoot out from his blade. Mittelt tried placing many ice shields as barriers, but they were shattered on impact.

"You can't stop this! This is compressed explosions! All these slashes have the same power as the light spears do!" he yelled. He is stating that every slash, is just compress power but in an explosive category. It has the same destructive capabilities, except unlike a real explosion, its more controlled and directed.

Raynare tried forming her lava release, but had almost no energy left. At the last moment Mittelt tried slowing down the pace, which fortunately, saved her friends life. She had a huge gashed on her shoulders and arm, but survived. As she yelled in agony, Mittelt froze up her wound, which caused even more pain. "T-Thanks…" she said before standing back up. Her breathing was heavy, she knew she couldn't go on forever like this.

Nevertheless, she formed her purple light spear. Kai immediately took advantage of her weakness and slammed his rapier against her spear, creating a stalemate.

Mittelt widened her eyes, she was by far the weakest in close combat. She held out her hand and shot out many ice shards which Kai was forced to deal with. He kept slashing, but at his own joy created waves of explosions. Now every time a slash would hit something, the energy would explode.

"This is so much more fun against devils~! They just disintegrate as if they are nothing! Well, let's face it they are nothing!" he yelled before approaching the girl. He tried coming close to her, but a simple slam by the legs cause a wave of ice to come from the ground, trapping him once more.

"Not that shit again!" he yelled before forcing himself out of the trap. He cut Mittelt, but didn't want to end things so soon. Being a Fallen Angel, his natural ordeal is a sadist, and a bit of a masochist. "Member Mill? We used to play S&amp;M all the time! But now it looks your M, and I'm S!" he roared before slamming his foot into her stomach.

She coughed up blood but didn't show too many signs of pain. She looked him in the eye and smirked, but he didn't notice. She inhaled a huge amount of air, before exhaling it back out. His eyes narrow when a torrent of Ice shot out of her mouth, hitting him directly in the face. He was forced to back away and shield his eyes, losing them would be a problem.

Mittelt holds her arms out and generates a magic circle, "Ice-Make: Lance," she uttered before hundreds of ice formed lances shot out in a straight direction. Kai raised his blade, but soon did nothing as his body was impaled by numerous amounts of lances.

The man couldn't move his legs, he lowered his head and grinned. Then, using his left hand, slammed his rapier into the ground, causing a small earthquake to form. Mittelt widened her eyes when a bright light began coming out of the ground, as it was trapped inside.

_BOOM_

A large explosion erupted from the center, causing everything that was filled with life, to perish. But of course, those trained by Uchiha Sasuke had there escapes and found some way to avoid death. But not unscathed.

Kai stood above the defeated body of Mittelt and frowned, he had hoped it would have gone a bit more difficult for him. He stabbed his sword into her heart, but only smiled as death didn't approach her. _'Ice clone.'_ He thought grimly.

But then…

_STAB_

Blood splattered out of his mouth as a blue light spear came running out of his heart. He grabbed it and forced his way off, but stumbled and fell to his knees.

"I didn't think we'd ever be facing you, Kai." A low, almost sad voice said.

Kai's eyes widen, "D-Dohnaseek?" he mumbled, looking at the grey man. He looked so…death like. He had his trench coat and hat, but his eyes read nothing. It's as if her was alive, except didn't have the alive part in him.

The Ultimate-class Fallen Angel looked behind the man and saw Raynare on her knees, next to an exhausted Mittelt. There were also three coffins next to her, except for the one the right side which was obviously the one Dohnaseek belonged to.

'_He's dead…but you may see him.'_

He recalled those words but didn't take too much of them. "Well, I'll send you back then!" he said before raising his rapier. He felt another surge of pain run through his body, but his blade managed to slash his fellow Fallen through the head. "It's over for you." He uttered before falling to the ground.

He widens his eyes once more in shock, the man he had thought he just killed, suddenly reformed himself. His frown still there, and the slash he made leaving no impact.

"It's been over for me, I'm now just an invincible body for that kid." He replied tonelessly. He stabbed the superior fallen once more with his spear, but not intentionally. Raynare just had to have her sadistic tendencies take over now, and using him was the perfect chance.

Dohnaseek kicks his rapier away, he knows what he is trying to do with it. "No, you will not use it. Despite me hating everyone, I guess I'm glad I spent my final time with these girls." He spoke, honestly, but very sadly.

Kai's eyes fell, _'Is this really it?'_ he asked himself. After surviving the war and watching the world evolve, is he really going to end here?

No way, he's going out with a bang.

He formed one last light spear, but before Dohnaseek could knock it away, he slammed it into his heart.

"!?"

"I won't let my body go to that kid, I won't be like you. See you in hell, Dohnaseek!" he yelled. His body was soon engulfed into a bright white light, it then began ripping through, as if the power was leaving its container.

An explosion was happening, but no one knew what to do.

Raynare's mind went blank, just nothing came right now.

Kalawarner, widened her eyes as well, she knew this barrier wouldn't contain that massive amount of energy.

Mittelt stood up, but her eyes lowered. She was beaten badly, blood dripping from her head and hands, but she did what she had to do. A dark-blue sphere formed in her palms, but this was all she could do left. _'To think… I'd have to use this already.'_ She said to herself.

"Mahapadma," she uttered before everything went…blue. In her eyes, everything had just suddenly stopped. Raynare's wide expression remained, but she was still smiling as ever, happy to know her trump card worked.

The explosion was massive, but even it stopped.

She had literally frozen time and space.

She wasn't able to do this unless she had Ophis' snake, which fortunately enough she did.

She was only able to hold it for a few moments, but during this time the only person who could have gotten rid of the explosion arrived just on time. Mittelt felt a sense of relief as she saw the explosion being sucked by a mysterious black spiral in the air, it then being forced back into one area. It was extremely odd to see that entire power seemingly vanish to the right eye of Uchiha Sasuke.

**Shrine**

The peerage, alongside Azazel, Baraqiel, and Rossweisse approached the Shrine quickly, if there was any clue where Sasuke may be, it'd be here. Akeno had suddenly disappeared on everyone, it was very strange. She seriously had second thoughts on letting them come to her home. She never did open up to people, the only exception being Rias when they lived together in the underworld.

"Where did Akeno-senpai go?" Kiba asked, looking around.

"She may have wondered off, but anyways let's hurry." Baraqiel replied frantically. Still hoping to make complete amends with the Uchiha.

"Let's not waist any time." Azazel said before running up the steps. Everyone did so as well, all having hope lingering in there vision.

_PUSH_

"Bah!" Issei yelled, alongside many others. The entire group was suddenly blasted all the way down the steps by an invisible force. But as everyone regained themselves, they saw a figure at the top of the hill. Baraqiel was the first to stand up, but he wasn't happy with Sasuke blowing everyone away. Especically since they have been worrying for the past week.

"Sasuke! You can hurt me all you want, but to attack...your friends...like that?" he pondered, wondering if it was still the person he had presumed it to be. His voice slow downed, but his mind went blank. "A-Akeno?" he asked aloud, seeing his daughter stand there in her miko attire.

"Shuri..." Azazel finally said, his eyes going soft, but still with shock and disbelief. "Is that really you?" he asked, filled with emotion. The others only wondered why the two were so surprised, I mean yea, Shuri is beautiful but they are just going overboard on this.

Baraqiel had unintentional tears run down his face, he then tried running, but words stopped him. "I think you should stay there, Baraqiel." Shuri finally said, causing his heart to melt. He still tried coming, but something was literally blocking his path, something invisible...

"S-Shuri...I...I..."

_'She died as a parent, you don't understand what it is like. You're just a child, after all.'_

_'She died as a fruitless sacrifice! Everything would have been fine if you would have just died instead!'_

_'Fruitless!? Akeno is alive and well, don't talk about things you don't understand! She knew things could have never lasted the same!'_

_'You had no faith in yourself, you refused to go harsh and do dirty work!'_

_'She chose it!'_

_'You made her!'_

The conversation ran through his mind as he remembers the fight against Sasuke. Now what he meant, and what he was feeling at the time. It was ignorant for Baraiqiel to assume Shuri meant nothing to him, and she had only been a simple land lord or care taker. She was far more than that, she was closer to him then his old blood clan was.

The peerage could watch as the strong-willed man fell to his knees and began emitting manly tears. He never thought he would see his beloved wife ever again, and now regretted every thing that he had thought about Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't even wonder how she was alive, only the fact that she is now once again among the living.

He stood up but his head was lowered, "He did this...didn't he..." he said softly. She didn't make a move, not even nodding. She would let him figure that out himself. No need speak on equal grounds, she has a right to be upset. But of course, there would be a time where they will come together and reconcile again.

But today isn't the day.

"Let's go everyone." he said tonelessly. Only two things could break Baraqiel, and he had just discovered that one has been brought back to life. With his spirit shattered, he walked back off into the area they came from.

"What about Sasuke?" Rias asked innocently, not really know what is going on.

Baraqiel turns his head, "He'll come back...just wait." he replied before disappearing off into his own area. Everyone then faced Azazel, who was still staring at the person at the top of the Shrine. There is no doubt about it, he clearly remembers meeting her in this exact same position, when she was the exact same age, and in the exact same scenario.

"Uchiha Sasuke...you really out did yourself this time!" he yelled, suddenly filled with hysteria. By now Shuri had left, and the peerage gathered around him. They couldn't fathom on what was so funny in this situation.

"Azazel-sensei?" Asia asks sweetly. He looks up but continues laughing.

"What's so funny?" Xenovia practically demanded.

"Hahahaha, oh my...I never would have imagined that...you truly are something else."

Koneko had enough, she slammed her fist against the back of his head. Eventually everyone cornered him and basically forced it out of him, he really didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Sasuke had actually managed to bring someone back from the dead.

"Shuri has been dead for over eight years." he finally said, gaining shocked, wide eyes from everyone else.

**Later**

Sasuke arrived at the outer layers of the Shrine to replace the chakra rods which kept the invisible barrier in place, he didn't bother checking if anyone was nearby. His sensing, which was still mediocre, didn't come up with anything. He wondered how long it took for Naruto to know how to fully sense people. _'It was in his blood, after all.'_ He said to himself. Being an Uzumaki, which is closely related to Senju, it's no surprise that he was able to grasp it smoothly.

Unlike him, an Uchiha. Who is more reliant on seeing things and being able to use his natural powers, rather than using the energy around him. Still, Madara also perfected it, so he hasn't given up just yet.

'_I'll try using Musekiyōjin (Six Red Yang Formation) this time.' _he noted before throwing down a black chakra rod. He then walked off into the opposite direction, already forming another rod.

He wanted to go up to the Shrine, his home, but he knew he couldn't. This is the longest he has gone without going back and seeing his..._'Family…'_ he utters as his eyes go soft. How long has it been? How long as it been since he even thought of his Uchiha family. He always brags about his ego and name, but never mourns the lost members. He sometimes forgets that he is truly the last one, and that Itachi is still out there, being an S-Ranked criminal in the Akatsuki.

Has he even truly thought about them? Or was it that he was possessed by so much hate and anger that he never even thought about it. That hate he had come over his heart like black armor, except being a seal for the emotions that lied within.

He places the fifth chakra rod and stares up. Since the Shrine was on the hill, he could only look up and wonder. His eyes curiously dawn on a red half circle, which is cut off by the hill. Sasuke doesn't care, he walks up the steps anyways, just to find out what the mysterious half circle are doing there.

He walks, but then runs, and then he stops. He drops the sixth rod and widens his eyes. All around the Shrine in a perfect pattern, had the Uchiha clan symbol scattered next to each other. How long has it been since he has seen those symbols on the wall? How long as it been since that great icon stood before the world?

Far too long.

He softens up and approached the wall, his hand extended out. Another symbol also stood in between each Uchiha one. It was a purple and black rose, they were paced just like his own was. He knows what clan symbol that is, _'Himejima…'_ he states softly. He places his hand on the wall and presses his head against it as well. He is just savoring this moment, the moment of nostalgia and past memories from such long ago.

He would be 32 back in the old world, but he feels exactly the same right now as he did during the time he died against Madara.

_TUGG_

He felt sudden arms wraps from behind, followed by a head hitting his back. He could feel the long black hair run come and hit his legs, he knew who it was. He pulled the arms off and turned around, he then stared into the violet eyes of, not Akeno, but Shuri. It had been a while since the two were alone like this.

"You paint?" he asks strangely. He knows it was her, Akeno doesn't paint.

"Yep, you like it? It took forever, but it was something I haven't done in a while." She said in actual, happy tone. He didn't expect her to be sad, but was a little off on how warming she was.

…

"It's okay, I understand you needed some time…away from us." She said lowering herself. She leaned on the wall and encouraged him to do the same. He did, but activated his Rinnegan, just in case someone was going to sneak up on him.

"It's not that. I was upset, and had to deal with it." He replied, using a more monotone filled voice.

"Ooooh, that incident? It's okay you know, were alive and happy. Let's just stop fighting…"

He looked at her impassively, how could she not want Baraqiel dead? It was so strange to see how people forgive so easily, and she didn't have a reason to. It's not like with Itachi, where it was something he was forced to do. "She misses you a lot, but she hides it." She said, causing him to widen his eyes a little. "Fufufu, she always tries to copy you, always acting like you're okay, when you're not. She must have gotten that from growing up with you, and she is really good at it!" she yelled, as if angry by the notion to hide emotions.

"If you can see through it, then it isn't so good." He replied, amused by Akeno's attempt so copy his natural hidden ways.

"Well... you've been gone a while." she replied while looking away.

...

"You hide it better then her." he said, causing her to look back with saddened eyes. Before he could say more, she leaned close and leaned her body against his own, creating a contact between the two. She moved her head towards his, but he backed away. Her expression darkened and became unreadable, clearly not taking the rejection lightly.

...

"You know Baraqiel came here a few hours ago." she suddenly said, causing his eyes to widen. "I didn't let him come up here. I just asked him to leave. The Devils were also there." she added in, his mind now went weary for the possibilities of them possibly discovering the few secrets he has hidden within the Shrine. "I do everything you wish because I love you and respect your choice to be secluded from everybody." she said honestly.

He wasn't surprised by that, he loves Shuri to, it's just he doesn't say it often.

"I know I said those things like I thought of you as a son...but that was back then. After being brought back at this age, I started having the ability for feelings to resurface towards me once more. I'm now around your age, and these feelings have latched on to you, and so have I...

It may be confusing for you, but it's not for me. I still love Baraqiel, but like him, we have both just moved. I'm sure he has someone, and I have found my own...

His mind goes blank, he knew this was going to happen eventually, but just pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He doesn't know what to feel about it, he didn't live _that_ long with her, so his relationship is still a bit at odds. Besides that, she is someone he enjoys being around, and keeps loves very dearly.

Shuri trys once more, hoping this time he would at least take consider her small confession. She couldn't see his eyes but soon closed her own when there lips connected. She blushed in happiness and relief as she felt accepted by him. She knows it's a bit strange for him to be doing this, but she is her own person. She has her own happiness and feelings, but at least now they are open.

Sasuke pulls back, but gained a smooth looking smirk. "Of course, we are family. But there are somethings you should know about our family." he stated.

She giggled, "Oh? And what might those be?" she asked with a warm hearting smile.

"My clan is strong,

My clan is Noble,

My clan is fearless

My clan is proud,

...our clan will be the top." he ended, correcting his previous statements. She would blush, but is far too experienced for something so little. But she had her own little happy moment when he said 'our', replacing it with 'my'.

"Fufufufu, I like those words." she replied with a lewd gaze.

"Our clan will be the strongest..."

"...Our clan will control the world..." he ended in a low tone, almost quiet enough for her not to hear.

"Ara Sasuke, if you keep talking like that I might lose myself now." she said with a giggle. He smirked in amusement, but his eyes look over when a very familiar sound hits his ears, one that he never hoped to hear again. He raised his hand up, but noticed it was cuffed. He was once again, captured by the magic handcuffs which were produced in a very-well condition.

"..."

"Oh, did you really think you wouldn't be punished for leaving for **so **long?" she asked with hysteria. He sighed and got up with her, ready to face the consequences for his absence for so long.

"Right, but I was serious about the wor-"

"Don't try to avoid your punishment, slave."

He didn't like the word, but just this one time he will accept that.

If only she knew he was very serious about his plans...

**Next Day, Kuoh Academy**

Rias and Sona had prepared there peerage for the final movement onto the bus. They were going to head to the train station, which would all lead them to Kyoto. Rossweisse had also transferred in, becoming Rias' rook. She fit in well with the peerage, and was especially liked by Issei.

"Is that everyone?" Sona asked, using her monotone voice.

Rias nodded, "Yes...that seems to be everyone-"

"Wait, don't you two have any patience?" an annoyed voice called from behind. Everyone widened there eyes as Sasuke approached with his hands in his pocket and his eyes closed. Of course some wanted to downright punch him in the face, but would save the moment for later. "You really wanted me to go to this, right?" he asked looking over to Akeno, Rias, and Koneko. There all still stunned, and a bit angry to see him come so late. "I'll assume it's a yes." he finished before walking past Xenovia and onto the bus.

...

"Well, Uchiha-san always making the worst entrances..." Kiba said, hoping to break the intense silence.

"He really needs to fix that." Tsubaki commented, while lifting up her glasses.

Rias didn't say anything, she only ran up the bus after him alongside Koneko and Xenovia. Issei began going crazy on what had just happened, it seems a bit odd that he would show up at literally the time they were leaving, but decided to let it go.

**Kyoto...**

"Well...that was so much easier then expected." Cao Cao said as he sits down on the couch. He looked over to the captured Youkai.

"Sure it was." Hercules said as he jumps on the spot next to him. "We only got lucky because Georg finally figured out how to use his powers in front of Jeanne. I swear he always stumbles when she encourages him! Makes no sense!" The Greek God yelled.

"Woop! Just got word there coming right now. They should get here around in the mid-day, well strike then." Siegfried said, ecstatic as the oncoming Devils approach.

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes, "Yea, and with Kai Tekuru's death, we could assume he was the one responsible. Then again, he didn't know he was part of the Khaos Brigade."

"Who cares about him? I just want to fight this Uchiha kid before you send him down to death, so don't do it instantly!" Hercules roared, hoping to intimate the leader.

It didn't work, "We'll do it as quick as possible, if he truly is something then we need to get rid of him first. But I may hold a conversation with him...

* * *

**Draw the line here.**

**Anyways, I know it's been...an extremely long time. But if you want a real answer, it's basically I lost all the progress for this and next chapter. Power went out and nothing saved, sadly. I lost the motivation to re-do everything (I think the original was a lot better) and so made this piece of crap right here.**

**School is also annoying.**

**I'll do another chapter BEFORE going back to my other story. I have a lot of material unlike this one, (SO sorry for the shit OC)**

**OC: I just made him so there could be a fight scene. I know some like them alot, and wanted to have at least one. I also wanted to show off Raynare/Trio fallen powers and not Sasuke.**

**Next chapter will have: Sasuke in Kyoto, going to Death Realm, and Hades invasion of the Underworld. So like a bunch of crap all crammed into one chapter. It'll be long.**

**I know I gave absolutely ZERO attention to the members other than Sasuke, and sorry for that. But this chapter was just for him to head back to the Shrine (Really cheap that he went back in only the same chapter, but I need to make progress)**

**I am making this a lot more fast paced, as it's already december (my god) and my progress is very little. So longer chapters with more material gathered from the volumes. **

**As for Naruto the show itself...predictable ending. Wish they both died. RIP Madara. I may do a story of him but it won't be a DxD crossover. (Probably not though, can barely keep up with just two..)**

**Sasuke next chapter will have his own moments with each members including Rosseweiss. **

**And for those who know me, I really like the idea of Evil Dragons. Crom Cruach in particular is my favorite, so he will also be a pretty featured character. I just hope I can manage to get there at this pace. **

**Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner seem a bit OP, but they get exhausted quite easily. And yes I used Esdeaths power from Akame ga Kill for Mittelt. (Just seemed right)**

**Thinking about Six paths...or some sort of it. **

**Well, later. Next chapter should be uploaded in a week or a few days after. But it will be long and hopefully worth the wait.**

**Reviews please, it's one of the reason I actually managed to get my motivation back from losing all progress. I do read the PMs (even though there long as hell)**

**Sasuke is going to go all out next, like extremely all out. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I made the entire peerage go to Kyoto instead of just the second years for the obvious reasons. However, things will still go the same route regardless. **

**I know a lot of people quit this story, but hopefully this story can redeem all my past mistakes. (WHICH I ACKNOWLEDGE, I've made so many.)**

**I'm in a hole with many situations, but hopefully will be able to get out of them.  
**

****I will also start calling Indra (From Naruto series) Indara, just to avoid confusion. I'd rather keep the Hindu God Indra instead because it makes way more sense.** **

**I won't ever re-write this, I'd rather just move on and do something else. I have a ton of ideas.**

**Oh yea, I quit the whole "hiding powers" bs, I know that is extremely irritating. And I only felt that way because I read a story with the exact same thing...it was awful. So no more of that. He actually uses his powers in this one. **

**So…hopefully enjoy :P**

* * *

**Bullet Train**

The bullet train, a very complex train designed to move at high speeds and handle the important factor of comfortably for its passengers. Even Sasuke had to agree the ride is very steady and quiet, with the exception of the louds passengers. He sat in the far back, the very far back where he wasn't even allowed to go. The school did want to keep the students all together, from fear of obviously losing them.

He ignored everyone, finding the large amount of questions very disturbing and annoying. But of course, there were those who sought him out, but this time it just so happened to be someone who wasn't looking for him.

The door opened, followed by a beaten Issei being thrown out like garbage. His two friends were also clanged onto him, as if their lives depended on it.

"… Did you three really wish to find me that badly?" the Uchiha asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Yes, and no!" Motohama said with a cheeky grin. Sasuke went blank, not really understanding the response. "We were originally kicked out from the main group, but now that you're here…"

"Every girl will come looking for you!" Matsuda finished, both giving each other a high five. "I'll go tell them!" he volunteered, but before his run off, his vision went black. He saw a pair of red eyes before collapsing, little did he know his friend also fell down.

"Uchiha-san, stop! They don't have resistance like us devils!" Issei yelled before running over and assisting his perverted friends.

"_You, _devils_. _And leave them alone, I just put them to sleep because I didn't want them telling everyone where I was." He replied coldly. Issei did a 'Oh' before sitting next to the Uchiha. Sasuke wondered why he would sit next to him of all places, it's not like the seats are filled in the far back.

"So Hyoudou," he finally spoke.

"Y-Yes?" Issei said back, not taking his tone easily.

"You seemed to have taken good care of them in my place…" he noted tonelessly.

"H-Hai! I made sure to keep them-!"

"Good because I can't trust Kiba to do anything in that relation." Sasuke spoke honestly, still judging the sexual preferences of the blonde. It's just he finds it odd when Yuuto constantly try's to hang out with him during school hours, even though they see each other outside of school.

"I feel the same way… but why were you gone? They didn't act out, but I knew they were all feeling…" the brown-haired boy didn't want to finish, he knew they were all feeling bad.

"I have problems working with others, but I'm sure you've already figured that out." He answered before taking a glance outside. He had to admire the beauty of the travel. "I'm not simple like you, I don't accept it when people try and look down on me." He didn't need to explain that his pride and ego meant a lot to him, but Issei still couldn't understand.

"Waah, I don't see how you could even care for that! You have all the woman you need!" he complained, tears flowing down his face.

Before Sasuke could reply, the door which separated there room from the rest suddenly was smashed open. Issei panicked as a very angry Koneko came with furrowed brows. She took one look at Red Dragon Emperor, which prompted him to quickly leave with his friends.

"I-I'll just l-leave now! Good luck… Uchiha-san!" he yelled before running off, carrying his two friends by the collar. He made sure to avoid Konekos path and just walk around her instead.

Sasuke didn't look fazed, but hoped not to be squashed by the strong white-haired Neko. Her feet stomping didn't seem to work either, but when she was in his face, she meant pain.

"Be careful, you may end up smashing the train." He warned with a hint of mock. She just stared at him, knowing releasing her anger in a violent way would only lead to her being punished. Her gold neko eyes shined his black onyx ones, both having different thoughts about each other.

But eventually her eyes softened, and she leaned her head against his arms. This was a much simpler way, but she had a right to be upset. He was gone for quite a while, and he knew they were worried.

"I only 'hang around' everyone here is because of you and the others. I keep to myself and only bother speaking to few. You don't like Azazel either, so you know what I mean." He finally said. She didn't question his words, she felt some sort of composure, but still didn't get a few things. "How are things with Kuroka?" he asked curiously. It's been a while since he last saw her, it's not like he needed her for anything.

She finally smiled, "Good, we talk about you a lot." She answered with a slight redness. Unknowing to her and Sasuke, a certain conceiving season is soon coming up. And he is not prepared for her temptations.

"That isn't good for me…" he replied silently, but her enhanced hearing heard everything. "Are we travelling in groups, or as a whole?" he asked. He really hoped it would be groups, he didn't want to deal with everyone all at once.

"Groups, but you're coming with us." She said before rubbing herself onto him. Her cat ears popped up, which was embarrassing, but he couldn't resist the urge to touch and play with them.

'_So strange…'_ he told himself. _'I wonder how her species came to be… did someone have a relation with a cat?'_ he wondered. He stopped thinking about it, suddenly not wanting to know the answer behind the whole Neko species.

"We're here." She said as she suddenly sat up. It startled him.

**Kyoto**

Sasuke opened the door to the large area which had most of the peerage, but many had furrowed brows and angry looks. He sighed, hoping not to gain a migraine from all the worry's and open annoyances.

Did he forget to mention he put up a barrier which hid his presence?

And that the only way Koneko found him was by sensing?

Well, it happened.

First, came a brutal hug. It wasn't Koneko, but it was someone who was notorious for giving intensely painful hugs. He could barely breathe as Rias literally forced herself onto her like a magnet. He tried uttering some words, but was soon sandwiched by another force from behind. Akeno make sure to add a bit of shock into the hug, just to show how much she cares. Now, he was really starting to lose himself.

But then, another!

From the side, a third approached, one with blue hair and a large chest. She didn't look as emotional as the other two did but did have the same strength for passion.

"Mou~!"

"Ara Ara, we all shouldn't be so welcoming just yet, we'll talk about that after his punishment."

"You have a reputation for leaving your responsibilities."

He didn't respond to the comments, he only slipped through there tight hold. But before they could question on how he did that, they all heard the booming sound of high economy and population.

Kyoto was packed, and not just filled with tourists. Millions of people lived within the city and the outskirts, it was amazing. And it's not even the capital.

First, they would check into the hotel. It was a very long walk, but it's not like he complained. As everyone passed through the crowds, he passed by a store which sold a variety of strange tentacles. Weird, thought the Uchiha. Unless they were going to eat them, he couldn't possibly think of another use.

But he didn't try too hard.

Rias kept blabbering to him about her experiences in the city, and the many spots they will visit together. He didn't say anything, only nods which was apparently good enough.

They arrived at the 'Sirzech Kyoto Hotel' shortly after Sasuke saw the strange shop. It was very nice, he had to admit at least the devils had a good sense of design and structure. Akeno insisted in getting themselves a room together, although he didn't really want that.

She made sure to use magic against the desk clerks, and to silence the other female attempts to stop her. But he couldn't complain, like he actually couldn't utter any words, her sadist smile was forming the entire time and did not want to rile her up.

She quickly yanked his arm and headed up towards there room, but it was almost embarrassing since it looked like he was being controlled as a guy. Which he most certainly was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking the silence which dwelled in the compact elevator. She didn't respond. He sighed, "It was really bad of me to show my personality to you, while you were growing up." He noted sadly. It's obvious she was upset, but he found it very annoying on how hard she tried to keep herself contained.

"Now you know how I feel…" she replied just as the elevator doors opened. He almost flinched at her tone, but by the time he wanted to say something back, she was already far ahead of him.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, just thinking about certain things and people. He entered the room and immediately heard the sound of shower running, and the door being closed.

He rested himself on the lone bed and stared at the window. He heard the thud sound of rain hit the balcony. It wasn't so bad that it was raining, it's not like they forgot umbrellas. Plus, Rias would have just changed the weather, not really caring about the rules of not using magic.

He also had gained the habit of always have his Sharigan activated, similar to the trait Itachi had. He could see the chakra signatures of everyone else in their own rooms, except many sharing with others.

He let out a crow into the rain just to scour the area, he doesn't feel too safe within this city.

The shower turned off, and a few moments later a dry Akeno came out wearing nothing but a bath robe. _'Did she forget I was here?'_ he asked with his head still glared at the window. He felt a tug on his shoulder, he then turned over but his eyes shot wide open.

Akeno forced Sasuke into a kiss, one she has been hoping for ever since he left. He didn't mind, in fact he lifted her up and forced her into a closer position. They passionately let their emotions run through, not letting a moment go by.

It was a romantic moment, the window was open, revealing the cloudy, wet city. The heat inside the room warmed them both, even encouraging them to go further.

Sasuke didn't realize it, but Akeno somehow managed to throw the bath robe off. She grabbed his hands and forced them onto her large breasts, he hesitated, but soon gave into his lust and massaged them thoroughly. He never though he would have been someone to give into such desires.

Akeno had a small blush on her face as Sasuke no longer resists the urge to hold himself back. Her large breasts hit his bare chest and at that moment he almost lost it. His hands begins exploring other areas of his body, they lace down from her upper back down to her lower regions. He doesn't know much on the female body, but can safely guess this is an area that craves stimulation.

He rubbed the upper area of her womanhood, Akeno moaned and let Sasuke to continue pleasuring her. The raven-haired teenager went even further to massage her breasts once again.

Akeno pressed her leg against her lover's member and was surprised on how hard he already was. She was also slightly red on the length as well. She goes to pull down his pants, but is suddenly stopped.

He pulled back, "Are you sure? We should thin-"

"I love you," she said in a heartwarming tone. She didn't need to say yes, the words alone were enough for him to get the hint and answer.

"I love you too…" he replied, except with a bit less passion than she would have liked. The two proceeded to explore each other just as most people would do in their situation, and what an amazing night the two had together.

**Shrine**

Shuri peacefully sweeps the leaves and dust of the Shrine as she normally does, except it's been clean for a while. She thought she could be fine here, alone for a few days. But no, she's just as lonely as she was when she first moved to the Shrine, when her mother thought it would best for her to live on her own.

The cloudy cold sky made everyone want to remain in their homes, with their own families. So she had no visitors at the Shrine, which she welcomed happily. It's actually been a long time since she has been by herself this long.

She can feel it getting colder, meaning rain will start to come soon. But as she turns around, someone approaches the Shrine in a hurried manner. She looked over her shoulder and saw Baraqiel. He didn't have a hopeful look, but one that just wanted to talk. She sighed and forced herself towards the middle steps.

"Shuri please, talk to me… I know how lonely you can get." He said with comfort.

She frowned, "I know, but there really isn't anything to talk about. We had our time together, you moved on and so did I. As long as you are in Akeno's life, she will grow up healthy." She replied coldly.

His heart ached, "I'm just happy to see you…" he spoke honestly. The look in his eyes didn't lie, and he didn't deny the fact that he had moved on, but it was eight years. He didn't think she would want him to be depressed for eight years.

"I'm happy to see you to, alive and healthy." She said back, but something was very off in her tone. "I'll always love you for the times we spent together, but that's it." She spoke as if she hated the man. But he never did anything wrong…

Did he?

"I'm sorry for Akeno, but it's just that was the best thing. They wouldn't have stopped, and at the time I had other things to do. I couldn't keep everyone happy."

She clenched her chest, "Akeno would have fine, yes. But what about Sasuke? What about her best friend?" she asked in a hurtful tone. It's almost as if he didn't care, or didn't even bother thinking about him.

Baraqiel lowered his eyes, "Sasuke would have been fine. He was strong enough to protect himself. I couldn't trust him, his eyes are very strange." He answered in a toneless voice.

Her memories flashed, she clearly remembers a very small Sasuke surrounded by an ethereal skeleton body. She remembers the arrows he was shooting, and the black flames. His eyes were red, and were bleeding profoundly, he also seemed to be heavily exhausted.

"It's like he has the eyes of somebody else. And that person's eye are reflecting his own, but he still has the other side of him." He finished with suspicious glare.

She's had enough.

"Goodbye." She said before turning around. He took one step onto the Shrine, by then the barrier Sasuke had place sprung up, but that was only at the entrance. Only she could walk through it, Akeno had to use hand seals to release it.

Baraqiel went to chase, he wasn't one to give up. But a sudden light spear appeared on the ground in front of him. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the sight of three other Fallen Angels.

"Get out of here old man, she doesn't want you." Mittelt said with a cocky smirk.

The other two actually felt bad, somewhat. They didn't know what went down between him and Shuri, but can easily tell he is heartbroken and she is still angry.

"You three…" he replied as he forms his lightning yellow-spear. For a moment he feels like ripping them to shreds, but puts his weapon away and turns around. "…are traitors." He ended.

"Pssh, says you! You didn't how it was for us. We all felt abandoned, because we were weak, we weren't interesting. And because we weren't interesting, Azazel had no time for us." Raynare spat out with disgust.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's not like we are at war." Baraqiel replied as he forms a magic circle.

"…Yet that is." Raynare said back, but before Baraqiel could question her reply, he was teleported back into the underworld.

They all appeared at the base of the Shrine, just making sure nobody else was here.

"Nobody is around here but…" Kalawarner spoke, but not finishing. She did a 180 degree turn and looked around, but saw nothing. But her gut told her something was off.

"I feel it, but we can't see it." Raynare replied. "We'll just hide in shade, remember were on duty." She ended.

**From A Distance**

In a remote location far away, four figures all rise up with mixed expressions. They were all wearing the same type of trench coats and shoes, but each having different hair and colored shirts. They all had the same style of hair also, with the exception of colors.

One was wearing a dark-green trench coat with a dark green shirt underneath, he was wearing black skinny jeans as well. His hair was a mixture of black and green, and had an eccentric grin on his face.

The one next to him, was a very hidden man with almost no expression on his face. He was wearing a dark-red trench coat with a burgundy shirt underneath. His hair was dark red and brown, mixed together.

The person beside him, was a very complex person. He didn't seem to understand why he is there. He had a mixture of green and brown hair, and wearing a brown trench coat with a green shirt.

Last but not least, was a man wearing a black trench coat and a yellow shirt underneath. His hair was black and had strands of blonde in it. His left eye was black, and his right was gold. He had a smile on his face, happy to see what is in front of him.

"He doesn't seem to be here." Aži Dahāka noted.

"Boss, he isn't here!" Grendel yelled, looking over.

"I know, I heard. If I recall he is Kyoto, but that's also where the Hero Faction was doing that summoning." Crom Cruach replied tonelessly. "Besides, we have patience. Well, I do. Anyways we will just watch from the sidelines, but our time will come." He ended.

Unknowing to them, there was someone listening to them. Someone who is a professional on intrusion and infiltration.

"What a shame, I was looking forward to making some barriers." Ladon commented in, taking a heavy sigh.

"After we kill him, we'll deal with these devils as well." The Leader spoke in a voice that left no room for arguments. But it's not like they were going to argue, they loved fighting more than anything else.

"Kukukuku! I can't wait! When do we begin!?" Grendel asked in a wicked tone.

"Soon. When the Hero Faction takes out Ophis, Rizevim will take leader of the Khaos Brigade. Then we'll unite all of our factions and complete our Qlippoth goal."

"Yahoooooo!"

"But don't tell anyone, we wouldn't want this going to Ophis or Uchiha Sasuke's ears, Right…. Neko?" he suddenly said looking over.

Kuroka widened her eyes as they figured out she's been hiding among them this entire time.

_BOOM_

A small explosion ignited itself over the area where Kuroka was hiding, she was forced to transform back into her normal figure, but wasn't unscathed. She quickly jumped from building to building, trying to hide her scent among the rain.

"Kyaaaaah!" Grendel yelled as he comes from ridiculous speeds. She was forced to use her secret move, Grendel punched through her body, but felt nothing. He was then seen slamming his fist into the ground.

Kuroka once more leaped into the shadows and once she was raised back up, something got onto her. Her eyes widen as a black mysterious shadow came merging onto her body, it was like the shadow was taking over her body.

Something tugged onto her leg, she couldn't move her left eye but her right caught a glimpse. A black chain coated in gold aura yanked her downwards, causing her to crash into the ground.

She tried forming a magic circle, but it was negated.

'_A barrier!?'_ she said to herself, now panicking that there was no other way of her escaping.

_STRANGLE_

She yelled in pain when her body was forcefully squeezed together. She looked down and saw herself being wrapped around in wood, but she didn't any dragon that could possess the ability to manipulate wood.

"Sup beautiful." Ladon says as he approached the capture black cat. She didn't respond, or more like she couldn't respond. Her senjutsu could not remove the shadow which became attached to her body. "Oh yea, you can't talk. Well I guess you can't scream either." He added in before gaining a lewd smile. He placed his hands on her chest and began to massage them lustfully. "Were going to have some fun." He said in a dark tone.

"Stop!" Crom says from behind. Ladon does as told but wonders why, "He'll want her in perfect condition, otherwise he won't even come for her. Isn't that right, stray-devil Neko?" the Darkness Dragon asks looking over. He removes the shadow on her body, but she doesn't talk.

"We should leave, I have a feeling Baraqiel may come back." Azi Dahaka suggested. Everyone nodded and formed their own dragon gates, but Crom made sure to take Kuroka with him.

**Next Day**

Issei stood patiently alongside the rest of the group, which consisted of the Gremory Peerage, Irina, and his two perverted friends. Rias thought it would be best to get some humans, just so people would get suspicious of them. They are a secluded club who never reveal anything of their activities, after all. So having the entire perverted trio would send a bit of attention away.

Azazel was there group leader, he was responsible for looking after and keeping them from wondering off. Despite this, it's not like anyone really was going to pay attention to him. Rias was the one who was going to show everyone around, as she does know the best spots.

Issei felt a poke from behind, he turned around and saw Rossweisse. "Issei, is that one boy coming with us?" she asked coldly, clearly not liking the memories of Sasuke.

"Oh, you mean Uchiha-san? He should come with us… we are waiting for him and Akeno-senpai." He answered. But right after that, a few thoughts came to his mind, "But wait! They both could have left on their own!" he yelled, realizing it sounds like something that could have been true.

As everyone soon realized that is was most likely happened to them, they hear footsteps coming from the side. "Sorry for being late! Sasuke-kun is a heavy sleeper." Akeno said with a huge, loving smile on her face. A few were surprised to see that, even Sasuke had a big smile on.

'_Wait! For Uchiha-san to be smiling… something happened!' _ Issei said to himself, trying to decipher the mystery. _'He only smiles around Akeno-senpai or Koneko-chan… but this smile is bigger!_' he added in.

"YOU DEFILED AKENO-SEPAI!" he accused, pointing his finger at Sasuke. Everybody gasped and glared their eyes at Sasuke, well the females did. Whatever happy thought, or smile Sasuke had, just vanished instantly. It was then replaced by a frown, and an expression which clearly read 'shut up' on it. He was about to leave off on his own, but Akeno quickly made sure for that not to happen.

"Fufufu, they caught us Sasuke-kun." She said before softly placing her lips against his.

… Awkward silence

After a while Sasuke had enough and took the charge of the group. He stood next to Rias, who was also in the front. "Leave. Now." He whispered coldly. She nodded with a slight blush, seeing the intimacy made her crave her own fantasy. Much to the raven-haired boy's relief, everyone began chatting once more. He saw in the corner of his eyes, Rias looking over to him, but then looking back in the opposite direction with a shy expression.

"What is it?" he asked without even looking at her. She flinched, surprised to hear that he would even speak with such a tone.

"N-Nothing… I'm just glad you've returned, my loyal servant!" she said back with a happy smile. His eyes lowered, "J-Just kidding… I was just kidding!" she added in with her hands up.

Sasuke remained quiet, as he usually does. But the rest just couldn't help but admire the amazing sights they all saw, Kyoto to them was like a perfect Art Museum, with the exception of Angels residing there. Rias took a notice of Sasuke's attitude towards the trip, it was surprisingly happy. Of course she could assume that he was still happy from the night with Akeno, but he actually was having a good time.

He wasn't one to complain, so only few could tell. But even he joined in on some conversations about the sights and even admired a few things.

Was sex really that good?

Apparently good enough to change Uchiha Sasuke for the time being.

**Hours later…**

It was around midday and the group have just come from visiting the Kinkaku and Ginkaku-ji Golden Temples. It was by far one of the more favorable things, but they had to leave due to the oncoming weather.

The sky became grey and cloudy, but they have a few more hours until the rain begins to come down.

During this time Sasuke had some talks with Rias and Xenovia, it wasn't a great talk either. Rias began feeding the Uchiha her favorite foods, while Xenovia was just being plain lewd, but she didn't know it.

They crossed an open area, but something was off. Something was giving Sasuke a bad vibe.

Fire!

'_Shinra Tensei!'_ he yells in his mind. As he did the sudden fireballs which seemingly came out of thin air, were blasted away. But Sasuke completely forgot there were people around him, so they were also pushed.

They were fine, but wondered what the hell had just happened.

"W-Was that you, Uchiha-san?" Yuuto stutters as he stumbles back up.

"Itteh!" Matsuda and Motohama uttered, both rubbing the back of their heads. The rest were okay, they all have natural durability. At that moment Sasuke knocked the two humans out with genjutsu, already knowing a fight is coming.

"You! You all! Where is she!" a young, but ferocious voice calls from across the area. Everyone looks over but don't feel too intimidated. They looked down and saw a young girl who has the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears.

"Woah, Woah, hold on there!" Azazel replies with his hands up in a neutral fashion. "We have no idea what you're talking about, kitty." he added in truthfully.

"Liars! You kidnapped oka-sama!" she yelled before charging her body once more. Her tails rose above her began and glowed in a fiery aura, she then launched 9 fire ball attacks from her tails which fired at the group at immense speed.

Sasuke swiped his hand, once, which caused the flames to disperse. She widened her eyes, but soon felt an immense fear when something pulled her hair from behind. A blade felt across her neck, and all she could see was the menacing red eyes of the Uchiha. "Too immature, you can't use your powers well." He said tonelessly.

"Wait Sasuke!" Azazel protested, hoping the boy wouldn't decapitate the Youkai. "Just chill man, no need to resort to killing every time you're upset." He joked, but was also serious.

"Hmph. I am chill, you're the one who is yelling." He shot back before throwing the young girl to the ground. She looked back at him with menacing eyes, but he was not afraid.

"What's your name?" Rias asked kindly, hoping she would lose her anger. She became soft at the red-haired beauty's tone.

"Kunou…" she answered before sitting. She buried her head into her own arms, a few tears running down her cheek.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Issei asked, full of concern.

"My mother went missing… I thought you devils did something when your arrived but… she was kidnapped a while ago." She answered with a few tears in between. Issei sat down next to her and comforted the young girl.

Sasuke sighed and just walked around, clearly not the type of person to comfort others.

Koneko also sat next to her, feeling something in common she had with the girl. "Youkai…" she said happily. Kunou looked to her and smiled, taking the sign of another youkai happily.

"Kidnapped, huh…" Azazel said as he pondered his mind. "It must have been the Khaos Brigade, there's no one else in this region that has tension in this area."

"What is your race?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"I am a Kyuubi, as is my mother." She answered. Sasuke was stopped in his steps and widened his eyes, did he just hear that correctly? He turned around and walked back over, but she gave him a nasty glare.

'_Two…kyuubi's?'_ he asked himself, completely baffled upon her words. The only kyuubi he ever knew was the one his best friend had sealed within him.

"I see now… well if the Khaos Brigade is definitely involved, then we'll for sure help you!" Azazel said, causing her eyes to widen.

"R-Really?"

"Yep, everyone here is kind and willing to help." Rias said with her hand out. The youkai looked over to Sasuke, which prompted everybody else to look over.

"Except for me." He spoke honestly, not truly caring about strangers. She stuck her tongue out in a childish manner, which everyone laughed at for some reason. Asia handed her some food and smiled.

"I'll get Sona to help us to, if it's really the Khaos Brigade we are dealing with." Rias said looking over to Akeno. Her Queen nodded and prepared a magic circle, she then teleported over to where Sona's peerage was at.

**Kyoto**

"Wow, what an army." Azazel complimented. Two peerages stood out, along with Irina, Kunou, and Sasuke. They could literally be considered a small army, the Khaos Brigade will have no chance.

Is what most of them thought.

"We should leave before night." Sona stated, getting a nod from her Queen and Rias.

"Okay everyone, let's go. If you see anything, don't be afraid to mention it. We are dealing with the Khaos Brigade, they are terrorists who seek nothing but destruction." Rias tried using words of encouragement, but a few were afraid. They were only low-class and didn't have much experience fighting outside amongst themselves and rating games.

Since the group was so large, it was easy for Sasuke to delude everyone and continuously walk around in circles. Saji was annoying, in fact he was so annoying the Uchiha almost thought about just putting him to sleep.

But he isn't the only person looking for him.

"I am not someone who can be deluded so easily." Tsubaki said as she appears next to him. He had to give her credit, there were smart people in this world. Far more than his previous one.

"I now know I can't underestimate you." He replied, just as neutral. "So?" he asked.

" 'So?' A very rude way to start a conversation." She shot at him.

"You started talking to me." He said back.

"Yes, but I had a reason to."

"And that is?" he questioned.

For once she didn't respond, still not knowing the reason why she even bothered coming over. Maybe it was to catch up, or just to see him as it's been even longer for her since she is not in any of his classes or the peerage he affiliates himself mostly with.

…

"Okay then… why did you come here?" he started, now feeling like the one who started the entire conversation to being with.

"Sona had already envisioned the Khaos Brigade approaching sooner or later, plus we wanted to make sure our second-years went safely. She can't trust Rias with everything, and she doesn't really like Azazel-sensei." She answered.

"Neither do I…" he replied while taking a small sigh.

Tsubaki was about to say something else, but a sudden sound caused the entire small army to widen their eyes and close their ears.

_***RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR***_

A loud and terrifying roar ran through the ears of the devils and humans, it was painful. Koneko and Kunou had it worse from being youkai, their senses were greatly enhanced.

As everyone stumbled to the ground, the roaring stopped.

Mist, it suddenly covered the entire empty area. They were currently in a public spot, but there were shockingly no pedestrians passing by. Someone must have left them elsewhere, or even kill them.

Sasuke flared his Sharigan and recognized that everyone was still here. But for some reason couldn't see any other signatures, it's as if they were attacked by an invisible force.

"Who's there!?" Issei yelled forming his boosted gear. The peerage went into a stance which once again, protected Rias. Sona's peerage did the same.

Sasuke feels something huge, but he couldn't tell if it magical or physical. He heads into the area but widens his eyes as bright, yellow, missile-looking energy began hurdling down towards them.

_BOOM_

He was too late to stop the explosion, but he contained it all by himself. It dispersed the mist, revealing everyone else was in a good state as well.

"OKA-SAMA!" Kunou yelled. Everyone looked into the area she was looking over, but they couldn't see anything. "I can sense her!" she yelled once more.

Issei blasted out a dragon shot, it hit dead on, revealing a collapsed barrier which revealed a few powerful figures. The Youkai Kyuubi Yasaka, was standing there as well. She literally looks like her daughter, with the exception of her height being around six-foot.

Sasuke thought it was pretty dumb of Issei to blast a powerful dragon shot in the direction of the person they are trying to rescue, but it did reveal the barrier and there position. So he didn't say anything.

"Well god damn Georg, I used to think you were a genius but that barrier was as strong as plastic!" a loud voiced yelled over.

"Shut up! Invisible barriers are weak, hence why they are supposed to be INVISIBLE!" Georg said back, baffled by his friends stupidity.

"I think you two should be quiet, our special guest is with them." A smooth, cool voice spoke. Everyone looked over to the silver-haired Siegfried and narrowed their eyes. He looks very similar to a Freed Sellzen.

"Mission one was completed. Let's finished mission two and move on." Another voice said as he hurdles a long spear over his shoulder. Cao Cao looked into the red eyes of Sasuke, but to the Uchiha's surprise, wasn't fazed by the genjutsu he tried to cast. "Leave it be, Uchiha. A technique like that won't work on me, especially if I have the spears powerful energy protecting me." He said once more.

Sasuke couldn't believe that his genjutsu was blocked by the mysterious energy, nothing has ever worked against it before. Before he could ask anything, Azazel panicked and spoke first.

"My, my… we hit the ball right on. The Hero Faction, and the top leaders as well." He said, almost in disbelief.

"Who are they, Azazel-sensei?" Rossweisse asked for everyone else. He sighed and pulled out a light spear, clearly knowing it's going to be a difficult battle.

"Well… where do I begin-"

"We'll do it for you, old man!" the only girly voice spoke with a giggle. "Jeanne, or formerly, Joan of Arc!" she introduced, using her ancestors name as the latter.

"Siegfried, otherwise known as, Siegfried." The ex-Church member spoke jokingly, but becoming serious when he pulls out a blade that reeked of devil aura.

"Georg, but I'm nothing like my ancestor Johann Georg Fraust!" he yelled. Everyone could easily tell this young boy did not have the best confidence. They also found it weird that he was wearing Japanese fall schoolboy attire.

"Hercules, and I don't care about my ancestor. I'm just here to beat the shit out of all of you." The Greek God spoke so kindly that even Asia was impressed. "And that's Leonard, he isn't anything special." He added in for his young friend.

Everyone seemed to have introduced themselves, and everyone was quite afraid. Even the cocky Sona and Saji were a bit at bay, but Sasuke had his eyes darted on one person.

"And who are you?" he spoke coldly. The Chinese boy looked down with distaste, seeing a human surrounded by devils was sickening to him.

"Cao Cao." He replied, just as cold.

"Enough talk! Let's just get this battle started." Hercules said with a powerful grin.

Cao Cao looked over and lowered his eyes, "Follow the plan, there is plenty of others to fight as well." He said in a threating tone.

"I know, I know! Go Leonardo!" he instructed. Everyone braced themselves, but nothing in front came. But soon eyes widen as large they felt many huge presences from above.

"Dragons!?" Rias uttered loudly. Small, but powerful dragons began flying around the peerage like birds. They weren't too strong, but enough to keep them at bay. The dragons blasted blue, green, and even pink colored fire, which confused many. They also had an appearance of neither western, or eastern type of dragon.

Clearly something created out of pure imagination.

"These dragons were created from Annihilation Maker! He literally created these from thoughts!" Azazel exclaimed before launching a shower of light spears at one of the dragons.

"What does that mean?" Sona asked frantically as she repels the flames with water magic.

"Annihilation Maker is one of the bugs in the sacred gear system, it could destroy the entire world! And everything it can do is all based off of the power of imagination. And since Leonard is a child, it makes it even more powerful!" he explained frantically.

'_Imagine if I had that…'_ Sasuke said to himself as he takes a good look at the expressionless Leonardo. He seemed disinterested, but didn't have the look most children his age do.

_CLING_

The sound of a blade touching another rang through the ears of everyone, they quickly darted their eyes and saw a cocky Siegfried press his sword against Kiba's. "Sup pretty body, I think I'll start with you." He stated before smashing his leg into the devils stomach. Yuuto didn't take too much damage, as a human kick wasn't all that powerful. But he soon panicked when the silver haired exorcists came at him with powerful blades.

"Kiba!" Xenovia yelled as she withdrew her on blade. She charged at Siegfried alongside Irina, but the latter was suddenly stopped.

"Sorry girly, Sieg-kun could take those two, but I'm looking to fuck shit up also!" Jeanne said with a petit smile. Irina lowered her eyes, "What is that an Excalibur? Too bad it's a crappy one!" she added in before creating numerous holy swords her own.

"Rias, leave your peerage be! We have to take out the dragons, Leonardo can control them." Azazel said, prompting the King and Queen to redirect their attention back over to the numerous dragons.

Issei, feeling useless, looked over to the leader of the Hero Faction. Cao Cao had his eyes steady on Sasuke, so the Red Dragon Emperor charged with all his might.

"Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!" he uttered before his armor coated his body. "Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!" he roared, his body changing once more. His armor went down, but his speed was high, so high that a regular human couldn't even see.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Issei boosted his speed to the point where he knew Cao Cao can't keep up. He soon approached the man but widened his eyes when he did a black flip in the air, somehow avoiding the direct charge. "Dragon Shot!" he says before launching the already boosted red energy blast.

As Cao Cao already prepared this, seven orbs began orbiting his body like satellites. He already had his flight activated, but now knew Issei was going to be a handful.

"Destruction!" a new female voice calls. Issei widens his eyes as he sees his King launch a powerful blast of her Power of Destruction. "Buchou!" Issei said happily. Cao Cao still had his eyes lowered, but wasn't afraid.

"Itsutei Ratana," he uttered before the power of destruction vanished. He used his Hatustei Ratana to fly away from the dragon shot, which also surprised Issei. It's not every day you saw humans fly, and the only one he knew who could do that was Sasuke.

"N-Nani?" Rias said, completely shocked on her power seemingly vanished out of thin air. Cao Cao took this surprised advantage and leaped at Issei, who was also confused.

"GAAAAAH!" Issei yelled as True Longius was stabbed through his left arm. Luckily enough for him, that was where his dragon hand was. So he was not vaporized like most high-ranking devils would be.

The human then slammed his foot onto the wound, which caused Issei to spiral back to the ground. "How unlucky of me… to hit you in the one spot where you are not a devil." He said with a faint smile.

"How did you block my blood power?" Rias asked in a dark tone, it was something she would have never expected. Cao Cao looked over to her, but with disinterested eyes.

"Itsutei Ratana blocks the special abilities of woman." He answered bluntly. Rias angry expression fell, more to an embarrassed one.

'_What a sexist power. God of the Bible surely was someone who didn't like woman.'_ Sasuke joked, but was very impressed o the fellow human. He had always believed humans of this world were weak, but seeing this fellow teenager blew up his mind.

But the Uchiha could not just watch, there were people who were targeting him as well.

"Kyaaaah!" a voice yelled from above. He barely dodged the immense punch Hercules threw onto the ground, but was not done. The Greek God was tan, and was pretty damn tall. However, as the Uchiha dodged more powerful punches, he saw someone fly above the man.

A familiar Valkyrie flared her wand, a sudden beam of light shot down from the sky onto the two. Sasuke wondered if she was trying to kill both of them, or just him. The raven-haired male leaped into the air, and so did Hercules, but that was mistake.

A dark blue first appeared just at the moment as Sasukes changed from the red tomoe design to a more detailed one. A dark blue fist came out of nowhere, successfully smashing onto the Greek descendant, and sending back into the ground. He was then hit by the powerful beam-projected light which shot down from the heavens.

Sasuke smirked at the teamwork, but felt something very hot from behind. Susanoo was unable to handle the intense flames from Yasaka and began to break away, but he strengthened it by making it a bit more evolved.

"Kuuh…you better not die Uchiha!" Hercules says as he groans in agony. He gets up and points his finger at Rossweisse, "Cause you're fuckin dead when I kill this bitch!" he yelled before leaping into the air at tremendous speeds. Rossweisse was caught off guard by it, and suffered the consequences when he took a holding of her wings, the tanned man then slammed his fist into her stomach, she then coughed up blood and descended to the ground.

Sasuke would leave somebody else to assist her. Right now he really wanted to the Kyuubi for himself, think of all that power he could gain by himself.

"Don't hurt my Oka-sama!" an annoying voice called from nowhere. He knew he couldn't hurt the Kyuubi, she was far too precious.

She launched her 9 tails at god-like speed, she truly surpassed an Ultimate-Class Devil. If it wasn't for his superb use in the Sharigan, this would almost be difficult.

He threw lightning senbons, which was easily slapped away by the tails. _'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame)!'_ he uttered before sending the powerful majestic flames towards the fox. She kept a neutral expression, still being controlled. Three red orbs began hovering around her in the same fashion Cao Cao had seven, except these were made out of pure fire.

Fox fire, it was powerful. They spread apart and formed a shielding fire wall, which shockingly worked against the majestic flames.

He's had enough.

'_Amaterasu,'_ he finally said. The back flames immediately extinguished the fire fox and prepared to move onto Yasaka herself, but she was quick. Being a fire expert, she knew the Blaze Release was extremely deadly, so she had little options.

As she used her high-speed to avoid most of the power, she felt the need to counter attack. Her tails came together and began charging powerful energy, Sasuke has already seen this before.

Yasaka blasted a powerful sphere of fire energy at him, hoping he would give his hope at the black flames. The Uchiha simply helped out his hand and absorbed the power, it actually enhanced his sensing, but only because she was a Youkai.

"ATSUSA RATANA!" Cao Cao yelled at the top of lungs. Everyone noticed that the imaginary creations seemingly vanished, but then the area for them did as well. Cao Cao, using the power of the Kyuubi teleported everyone away from the area.

Specifically, another dimension.

"Good job, Georg." He complimented his fellow comrade.

Sasuke looked around and noticed literally everyone is gone, even the fighting members of the Hero Faction. There is no way Cao Cao sacrificed all of them just for this.

A sudden rip in spice spat out the combatants onto the ground, all except the Hero Faction being beaten badly. "That everyone, was the dimensional gap. Luckily I had a device prepared for an occasion like that." Azazel said with a proud smirk.

"Yes but you also brought them back as well." Sona replied in a cold tone. "They even left." She added in, taking a notice of their absence.

"Over there, it's Sasuke-kun!" Tsubaki yelled, but a few raising an eyebrow.

'_Kun?' _The females asked themselves, but couldn't worry about that right now. As they hovered over, a barrier coated itself around Sasuke and Yasaka, who is now flying away using her tails as wings.

Blue and green fire shot out from the out layer of the power barrier, but it was too far away to actually hit him. They could see inside, him just standing in there, perfectly fine. He was confused, not knowing what the point of this was.

He still didn't know what just had happened, but waited patiently for them to explain.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Cao Cao uttered as he flew down. "Your fate is entire based on this one decision, be prepared." He added in in a low-tone.

… He didn't feel the need to reply. The fire still remained, but its coloring and aura was so… deadly. It was nothing like his black flames or Yasaka's fire fox.

"Leave those devils and other evil beings. I say this as human to another human, don't be poisoned by their lust. That is fine if it interests you, we are human after all."

"And you can have me!" Jeanne intervened with a giggle. The glares on her were far more intense than the ones on Cao Cao. Sasuke felt it was ridiculous to even reply, so he didn't. Akeno already knows he loves her very much, far more than she believes. So no one is even considering the thought of Sasuke leaving, even if he hates people like Azazel.

"No answer, then I guess-"

"You did all this for me… what a wasted effort. Now you're all going to die." The Uchiha finally cut in, but this time with his Rinnegan activated. '_Amenotejikara (Heavenly Hand Power)!_' he said to himself before shape shifting to a senbon he had already throwing moments before. But as that senbon hit the barrier, so did he. His sword slashed against it, but it shockingly did not break.

Susanoo came out, and not even the Yasaka Magatam pierced through it as the skeleton was quickly formed. _'What is this barrier?'_ he asked himself frantically.

"Yes, keep showing the world your powers. It's not like those eyes will protect you forever." Cao Cao said with a smirk. "Do It, Georg. He is too close, we should have come for him when he had the chance." He ended in a disappointing tone. Georg nodded and put on protective gloves, he then closed his eyes and began talking to himself. At that moment Sasuke tried using Kamui, but widened his eyes as he was unable to send himself through the portal.

'_No way… this mist and barrier, it was created by the Dimension Lost!'_ he yelled as his eyes focus over to Georg. '_Shinra Tensei!'_ It didn't work.

He felt a massive tugging from below, it was so powerful he could no longer fly and was slammed onto the ground. He stood up but was frozen in place. The ground glowed a greenish blue aura, it soon revealed itself when the concrete crumbled. The ground ripped itself open, revealing the epitome of life.

Death, it was everywhere below. Everyone except the hero faction shot their eyes wide open. The area which the barrier surrounded itself in, revealed a whole new world. It black, blue, green, and grey. Many figures roamed through it, wielding scythes and wearing only grey and black robes.

There was black architecture everywhere, and even the sky itself was a darkish turquoise color. There were castles, buildings, and even areas designed to hold military's in this foreign world. But if there was something Sasuke or the other youkai couldn't sense, was the single being of life.

Sure they were moving, but what truly were these things?

"If you feel being there affiliate is worth it, then your death shall be a horrendous one. Fare well, Uchiha Sasuke." The leader of the Hero Faction uttered.

"Damn man, I expected more!" Hercules yelled out in anger.

The peerage tried their best to smash the barrier, but nothing made do. They weren't scared, it was Sasuke after all. He's the only one who could probably survive in that world.

The Uchiha looked up and tried searching for anyone who was looking into his Sharigan or Rinnegan. Cao Cao and Yasaka were, but only because Cao Cao knew he was immune to his eye power. Sasuke locked eyes with the youkai, his Rinnegan trapping her mind into his own power. Her eyes began to change the purple-tomoe design as well, she then looked over to the off-guard human.

_SLASH_

"Gah!" Cao Cao yelled as a very painful slash came across his back, Yasaka also made sure to use multiple tails as well. She began going rampant as the genjutsu told her to do so, it override there control and with one last valiant attempt, Sasuke tried to kill them.

The Uchiha slowly fell beneath the ground, now reaching the deathly sky of the underworld. He narrowed his eyes for better vision, and could see that he was going to hit into a castle, but it looks like it was well prepared for him.

Close

The portal to Hades realm closed, and the barrier fell as well. Everyone leaped out onto the area Sasuke was, all having furious looks on their face.

"Don't worry everyone, it's Sasuke, we all know he'll be fine." Azazel assured, but some still had discontent in their chests. A few gave nods, but the rest remained silent.

At that moment they regained control of Yasaka and held her down. Cao Cao walked over to the edge alongside the rest of his members and looked down on the devils. They are disgusting to him, and it's even more disgusting to see a human, Irina, among them.

"I wasn't going to say this, but I feel like crushing your spirits." He stated before throwing his spear over his shoulder. "He's dead." He denounces. They didn't change their expressions, they had just been assure he will be fine.

"Yea right, Uchiha-san is probably the strongest person in this country!" Issei yelled with a smirk. A few gave faint smiles, happy to see his friends rooting for him even when he's not there.

"Hoh… I don't really doubt that." Cao Cao replied.

"W-What…" Issei said back, his eyes slightly realizing what may have just happened.

"He was sent somewhere where, even I, fear greatly." He spoke truthfully. "A place where only the dead can be, a place where only darkness and evil emits. But none of that matters because it's all shadows and death over there. "

"Where could that be…" Akeno uttered without really thinking. Her violet eyes suddenly forming tears unintentionally.

"Hades! Get it through your heads already! He's with someone that even the Gods no fear, Hades is so strong that he could fight on par with God of the Bible! Not even our ancestors could step up to him! So give up, HE'S DEAD!"

Hercules was a very blunt and straight forward person, so they pretty much got it.

Hades, they all know he was.

The Greek Mythical God that is the God of Dead and Riches. If being a God wasn't enough, he is the strongest Trinity Gods from Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon have aged, except he is someone who does not age. Well, not anymore that is.

The Greek God is among the 'Strongest Beings in the World' list, his place is within the top ten. He is stronger than Michael, Azazel, and the current Four Great Satan's. He is the son of Kronus, and is by far the strongest current Olympian God.

And that's saying something.

They all remained frozen, taking in everything that they had learned in history class. The only difference is this is not school, and he is not in fact mythical. They took it in, but Issei wasn't someone who just stood around and thought about things.

"Welsh Dragonic Rook!" he uttered before his scale mail gained massive amounts of power and defense. He easily was able to finally smash through the crumbling barrier, surprising the humans. Despite being in a rook, his speed was intense, but only because of his emotional state.

_BASH_

Issei shocked everybody by throwing his fist outwards, which slammed itself across the left side of Cao Cao's face. The human was sent slamming through buildings, he then crashed into the ground, leaving a massive crater.

"Who are you… to decide if Uchiha-san is dead?" he asked, hiding his menacing tone. He knows how important Sasuke is to everyone, so he couldn't just simply believe he would die. "He would never die, he would never let anyone kill him…he has to protect…. He has to…" Issei couldn't finish, sudden thoughts began to draw his attention away.

'_When I'm not here, remember I always trust you to watch them. It's not something I believe Saji or Kiba can do, only you.'_

'_I won't be around all the time, or even forever. You never know when something may just surprise itself on us. If that happens, I'll always know you'll keep things in check.'_

'_Don't ever tell anyone I said this, in fact don't even think about it, but I believe you can do it. I __**know **__you can.'_

'_So if they are sad, crying, angry, let them be. Just make sure they are still alive to feel such emotions.'_

Issei dissembled his Rook form and stood with his eyes wide open, he came to realize a few things. _'No, no, no! You said these things because you knew you would be gone… not because you knew you were going to die!'_ he said to himself as mind begins to go frantic.

"KYUH!" he was forced to utter as an excruciating pain came from his stomach. His eyes look up, he could see Hercules smirking as he managed to catch the brown-haired boy off guard.

Asia ran over to Issei and began to heal his body, Hercules was almost as strong as Issei was in his rook form. A crazy thing, especially for a human to hold.

Cao Cao got up, "Perhaps you are worth something, Hyoudou. But our time will come another day. Do it, Georg!" he yelled as he stumbled up. His left eye was bleeding and was practically gone, he couldn't see anything out of it.

Georg slammed his hand onto the ground, the mass around everyone began to be sucked towards it, but only because of the immense pressure. An iconic symbol formed onto the ground, but it's what everyone feared.

"A dragon gate?" Sona said aloud, everyone widened their eyes and prepared for the incoming attack.

"That burgundy color… they are trying to summon the great red!" Azazel stated with a serious amount of worry in his tone. Everyone came tense but did not say anything, even though many were still thinking on what had happened to Sasuke.

The Hero Faction all stood back, not even bothering to throw magic attacks. They knew the power that was coming, and did not want to underestimate it.

"Something's wrong, someone is blocking it!" Georg exclaimed as he released his old on the Dragon Gate. Before Cao Cao could question what he had meant, two sounds rang through his heard.

_THUDD_

_THUDD_

Two figures stomped themselves on the ground, both animals. Azazel widened his eyes in amazement and happiness, now relieved that two powerful allies had come this way.

"Seems like we weren't too late. If only you weren't so damn lazy, we could have been here so much earlier." A Monkey King said as he looked over to a Dragon King.

"Yawn, let's just get this over with."

The Hero Faction grinned, and even Cao Cao didn't feel intimated by the two new members who have decided to go against them.

"Well, well…"

"Look Georg, it's an upright monkey!"

"I see it,"

"The monkey King himself, Sun Wukong. And alongside him, the lazy Asian Dragon King, Yu-Long." Cao Cao said without a slight hint of emotion in. Despite his body being hurt, and an eye missing, regardless, he hurled his spear over his shoulder once again. He formed a chance, "Balinayaka Ratana!" he said loudly before shooting a beam of Holy aura towards the monkey.

The monkey made no expression, he swiped his hand outwards, and the massive power vaporizing into nothing.

"You're far too young to even faze me, boy." He said in a low voice. His senses told him something else was coming, and before the attacker could make an impact, the Monkey King slammed his fist against his blade.

Siegfried couldn't handle the knockback, he was sent flying back away, crashing into the wall. Despite it not looking that bad, Sun Wukong was very strong and made an impact on anything he touched.

As Hercules came back with a defeated Siegfried, he knew fighting everyone now would be a lot more difficult. And with his injures, he wasn't even sure he could take on the devils.

"Georg, get us out of here." He ordered, looking over to his friend. He quickly nodded, fearing the immense dangers before them.

"I-Indra let you out of your cage, huh?" Siegfried stutters as he coughs up large amounts of blood.

"No, I left him to fight all kinds of terrorism. He just so happened to favor you all." The monkey replied with a lowered gaze.

Cao Cao cursed, "You also mean, he let you go. He knew you were coming for us and he still allowed you to leave? The nerve…" the leader said with distaste. He would be sure to remember that the next time around.

The humans all took a step on the magic circle and looked back. The only reason why no one attacked is because they feared them all together, who knew what they could when they were all bunched up like that.

"Wait!" Rias yelled as she ran up.

"What?" Cao Cao asked back.

"What happened to Sasuke? If you're admitting defeat then normally prisons should have been broken right now." She answered in a confused tone. The others had this well, he should have been back by now.

He sighed, "As we stated many times before… he's dead. But if you don't believe us, then just wait… he isn't coming back from there." He answered with the most truth he could.

Rias couldn't believe it, she and a few others fell down, but only in disbelief. Akeno was in the most horror, they just spent the most loving moment together the night prior, and so he wouldn't do this because he wanted to get away. The reason why he wasn't here with her, holding her hand, is because he could not be there.

**Sasuke…**

The Uchiha felt a massive pressure onto his body, except there was nothing physically holding him down. The gravity in the world is strong, and he couldn't use his eyes to teleport or go down a quicker way.

Kamui is being blocked somehow, most likely put on by another dimensional barrier. '_But on this level…'_ he thought as he takes a look around. His Rinnegan could easily sense the barrier, but it was far more durable than the one Georg had place.

The area was massive, he couldn't tell how far out it really stretched, but just from this high, he could tell it surpasses countries. The buildings and ground were all pitched black, but luckily his Sharigan and Rinnegan provided another sense of viewing.

He felt as if he was going down in a pillar, as he couldn't move his body to a more comfortable position. He couldn't tell what was at the bottom, but saw the building was one of the biggest ones of them all. It had many windows and gates all round, so is first assumption is a prison of some sort.

His back hit the ground, followed by the sound of a gate closing and windows being slammed shut. He got up and looked around, his so-called cell was pretty large. Clearly this wasn't a place where they thought they could hold him for all.

He smirked, this was a perfect chance to reveal himself.

'_Release,'_ he uttered to himself. The Uchiha then felt a large wave of chakra run though his body, followed by the black crescent-moon appearing on his left palm.

He never got to use that technique.

He took the rest of the Yin power and concentrated on letting it run through his chakra system, it's been years since he last did this. The reason why is because ever since receiving half of the Sage's power, his chakra has expanded vastly.

Now he would be able to go all out.

But who dared capture him?

And how badly will they regret it?

He just wanted to meet the person first, at least getting there name. He looked around and saw numerous figures descending towards him. They all mysteriously were able to fly without the use of wings, and they all looked the same.

They wore grey robes, and wielded long scythes.

He threw some lighting senbons, easily killing them. They were the very low-class, the ones who needed training. Which is where Sasuke was, in the area which amasses the low-class.

He approached the black gate and peeped his eye out. He surprisingly saw nothing, and no one. But that could be trick, it can always be a trick. "Shinra Tensei," he quickly utters before blasting the gate to nothing. With his chakra now combined with the Sage's, his powers are far more powerful than before. He began walking through this abyss of death, it reeked of it. He can see many of the Grim Reapers walking around, but none attacking him. It's as if they don't know he is there, or are being ordered to purposely ignore him.

The world looked like one of the ancient art paintings that the Greeks or Roman drew, except with far less detail. He has read some books about places described in a familiar fashion, but the odds in it being this exact place is far too unbelievable.

[Oeeey! He's here!] A voice called from the sky. He looked around and saw no one, but quickly kept his guard up.

[Just keeping going, you'll find me eventually!] He said once again, as if this was a game of hide and seek. Sasuke wasn't feeling too patient right now, he was just taken from Kyoto, and knows they probably fear for him right now.

He clutched his sword and ran through the mobs of Low-Class Grim Reapers, it was actually very fun slicing them like they were nothing.

[Hey! They never hurt you!] The voice commented, annoying Sasuke further.

He came across another barrier, it didn't last too long when he slashed with a Yin Chakra-Infused purple chidori. He then felt himself falling once more, but landing to the ground quickly. As he redirects his eye up, they widen in disbelief. A massive thrown stood before him, he could just barely make out the three figures standing on top. Two of them looked the same, while the one residing in the middle, and was sitting down.

But behind him was actually frightening. A sea of mixed colored grey and black Grim Reapers stood lifeless, as if they are being controlled. He has never seen such a large amount of soldiers gathered together like this, it truly was amazing. Even the Old-Satan Faction devils were only a few thousand, while this was just…

He couldn't focus on them right now, these three Grim Reapers all had the same pitch-black robes on.

"Well, Well, well…" The middle-one said. "Look who stumbled in the wrong world. I'm flattered you'd come all the way here to see me, human." Hades said as he rests his head on his hand.

"Hades-sama, you requested he brought here by the Hero Faction." Pluto suddenly said, as if thinking his master would have forgotten.

Hades sighed, "Shut up Pluto! Always ruining things!" he yelled back. Orcus couldn't contain his laughter, and even Sasuke was bit amused.

'_Pluto and Hades… then that one must be Orcus.'_ Sasuke told himself. While he was surprised that the God of Death would want him, he didn't give them the satisfaction of showing emotion.

He's read of these three in the books in Rias' library, they are an interesting bunch. There used to be a lot more Ultimate-Class Grim Reapers, but apparently they all died in war and battle. It also said Hades loved being entertained, and there was multiple ways of doing that, but battle was his favorite.

"What is it that you want, Hades?" Sasuke spoke with distaste, causing Pluto to curse at the boy. Pluto didn't like it when people showed such disrespect towards his master. Orcus didn't care, he was lazy, but enjoyed watching things go to hell, literally.

"I want you, obviously." He stated bluntly. Orcus began to laugh, being the pervert he is, it isn't a surprise he tries to compare everything to a sexual reference. "Be quiet, Orcus. I don't him in _that_ way, I just want him to be part of my… collection."

He laughed even harder.

"To become a Grim Reaper is a great honor, human. You can evolve yourself to become a master, your power would up rise and the world could truly fear you."

Sasuke lowered his eyes, "I don't need to be your servant in order to have people fear me. All you need to do is have the right eyes, and the patience." He replied coldly.

Sasuke barely make out there expressions, mainly because they didn't have a face. But he swears he could see some sort of clown mask under Pluto's hood.

"It's not like we can't rewrite your mind or anything…" Orcus said lazily. Pointing out the obvious was his best suit.

Sasuke took a step back and threw his blade over his shoulder, he wasn't afraid of this. The three Grim Reapers watched as four coffins suddenly rose from the ground, they then opened, revealing the corpses. Sasuke activated the jutsu and let his now allies walk freely, but only because fighting this all by himself would be troublesome.

He wasn't afraid to fight Orcus or Pluto, or even the massive army. He wants to go for the big one, the person who really impressed Sasuke. Hades was a God, and it will be his first real time death battle against a God.

Against Odin, he just wanted him to get and off and mind his own business. Against Amaterasu, he had the intention of killing, but didn't feel as if it was a true death battle.

"God of Death, this may be ironic, but you'll be the first God to perish." Sasuke spoke, his voice deep and dark. On the outside, Hades wasn't showing much. But on the inside, he was ecstatic, his mind was getting chills and being thrilled just by looking at the human. Surely getting him here was worth all the time and patience. He would thank the Hero Faction later.

If he was still alive that is.

Pluto has had enough of this disrespect, he grabbed his scythe and charged at shockingly great speeds. Sasuke has never seen such speed before, and he didn't even have a sacred gear. His left eye however, was already focused.

'_Rinbo: Hengoku (Wheel Grave: Border Jail).' _He uttered before an invisible shadow appeared above his head. Pluto felt an immense pressure on his neck, followed by his body freezing in place.

"N-Nani!?" he managed to stutter as he could no longer breathe. Hades waved his hand, Sasuke felt many fellow Reapers charge from behind, all having there blades ready for cutting. He was forced to release Pluto and leaped back away, the corpses of Edo Tensei also coming with him.

He activated the last hand seal and out came multiple bright lights which scattered across the realm of the dead. The souls which were in Hades realm, descended to their recreated bodies from Edo Tensei.

"Shut up, don't say anything, only fight. You're all immoral." Sasuke stated firmly. They actually felt a hint of fear and remained quiet, but a few recognized this area from before.

"Kukuku, this will be fun." Kokabiel dared to say, but at least he wasn't asking questions. That's what really annoyed Sasuke, people who just can't get it.

[Pluto, Orcus, take out his minions. I'll spend some time with my new favorite human.] Hades said as his voice rang through the realm.

"Hmph! These life-less following reapers are worthless." Katarea said as she forms multiple magic circles.

"Feels like old times, huh Kat?" Creuserey Asmodeus says.

"Yea, it feels nice." She replied, giving a loving smile. They weren't allowed to be together when they were Mauos, so this was the best they could do.

"Enough chat, keep them busy. I'm going for Hades."

"Going for Hades? Never thought I'd here that. Got some balls, kid." Asmodeus said back. Sasuke jumped in the air, but there were already two leaping Ultimate-Class Reapers headed for him. His Limbo shadow always stood above him, so when he switched places, he appeared above them as well.

They were both shocked, but couldn't go back and attack again.

"I'll fight the lower-classes, let's go Kokabiel." Dohnaseek says as he forms a blue light spear.

"Hoh, so just because were dead means you can order me around?" Kokabiel said in return.

"I do actually."

"Go you fallen scum!" Katarea shouted, the two didn't respond. They only flew towards the army of high, middle, and low class Reapers and launched torrents of spears at them.

Orcus flew onto Creuserey and clashed against him, while Pluto went against the Leviathan. "Yo, let's switch places." Orcus said, preferring to fight a big-breasted woman then a guy.

"No! Just kill these two and help the master!" Pluto shouted back as he ravished his scythe through Katareas' head. He thought it was the end, but widened his non existing eyes when her body magically formed. "What the…" he managed to utters before a stringing feeling came across his stomach. He looked down and some sort of tentacle warp around his body, it was acidic and even pierced his powerful robes.

He slashed it and flew away, "Be careful Orcus, their bodies seem to regenerate!" he warned. Orcus flew back and sighed, clearly this battle wasn't going to be fun if they just keep coming back to life.

"That makes our scythes basically useless…" he replied, feeling lazy to have to use other methods of fighting.

"Then we'll use that," Pluto said.

"Well Hades-sama allow it?" his Ultimate-Class friend questioned.

"I'm sure he'll let us go all out since Uchiha Sasuke is here. All we have to do is avoid his path, and we'll be fine."

"Hmph, fine. We'll use _those_ powers." Orcus said before charging once more.

**Sasuke**

The Uchiha made his way along with his created shadow, he knows no one but him can see it, which is why he is so confident in this match up. He smashed through the ones guarding Hades and watched as he slowly rose from his thrown. He had a scythe just like the other Reapers, except his looked far more mincing. It's not the design, but the mysterious aura which revolved around it. You couldn't even compare to Pluto's or the one Orcus had.

The first clash happened, and surprisingly for Hades, it was complete stalemate. Sasuke gained half of the Sages' power, so to him this is no surprise. The purple-lightning blade struggled to cut through the scythe, it is as powerful as Hades is.

The shadow appeared behind Hades and kicked him in his back. The Uchiha took this advantage and forced his blade into the black robes, but he felt a wall. His eyes begin to twitch as now it feels like he was holding a stick, and was trying to pierce a tree.

'_So he has durability, huh?'_ Sasuke thought as he uses his back as a spring. He leaped into the air and formed hand seals, _'Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Style: Emotion Wave)!' _he uttered before shooting waves of lightning at the downed God.

The lightning crashed onto the ground, but Hades stood tall and proud. He couldn't see the smirk on his non-existing face, but knew something was there.

Hades looked up and saw a massive building being dropped onto him, he slashed his weapon and out came a gust of black energy to cup and rip through the building. Sasuke lowered his eyes, he was sure that attack would work.

"My turn!" he said before charging at Sasuke. His peed was so great the Uchiha had no time to counter, only to block his charge. The purple lightning made sure the dark aura didn't come in contact with his body, but he still felt a hint of terror from it.

'_The scythe is like a genjutsu itself, it's messing with my senses.'_ He told himself. His body continues to shake as the aura is forced around him.

"Amaterasu!" he suddenly yelled. Hades flinched but was soon caught in great pain when black flames erupted all over his body. He doesn't have the ability to sense when Sasuke is focusing chakra in his eyes, so the attack was a surprised.

He didn't stop there.

Sasule conjured Susanoo and quickly picked up the ignited Hades, he then slammed the God into the ground, causing more pain. Susanoo began pulverizing the downed Hades with enormous strength, just to be sure he felt it.

"**Defile!**" he suddenly roared, his voice rang through the realm. Sasuke watched with widened eyes as the flames on Hades body vanished, and the fists of Susanoo literally breaking apart. The invisible force came close to Sasuke, but he quickly switched places with his shadow and ended unscathed.

'_What was that?'_ He asked himself. Hades got up and faced him once more.

"**Soul Bomb,**" the God spoke before raising his scythe. Sasuke felt unstable magic appear at his feet, he leaped into the arrow when a green orb of magic suddenly made a small explosion, but it rotted away the ground.

He thinks it's best to retreat, then gather his thoughts and come back. Seeing his most powerful Sharigan powers be destroyed like that is worrisome. He turned around but stopped when a green wall blocked his path.

He could see faces and souls of people within this wall, they all had ethereal hands reaching out towards him. It's like they could use him as some sort of vessel to return back to life.

Sasuke sees the approaching Hades float towards him, his robes were open, revealing even more robes. He had to compliment his appearance, and his power. He slammed his hand on the ground, causing an earth pillar to send him high into the air.

'_I have no other options. It seems I will truly have to go all out. But for that, I'll need distractions and destruction.'_ He told himself before smirking. He slammed both of his hands onto the ground, but kept repeating the process.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled before multiple puffs of clouds appeared. Hades watched as Giant Drill-Beaked bird came flying through the realm, crashing itself into multiple sets of Reapers.

'_What the shit was that…'_ Hades told himself. He's never seen that type of animal in this realm before.

_SMASH_

As he was focused on the bird, he felt an immense smashing on the front side of his body. A giant Ox came ramming's its horns into his body, sending him flying through the dead world. He couldn't see the other animals, the crustacean crab, the giant centipede, and the multi-headed dog which looked like Cerberus.

Green

A sudden green light encased Sasuke, but it didn't hurt. He looked up at the now grey sky and could see multiple pillars of green light scattered around the area. If he looks even closer, he could tell the light is on each Edo Tensei and himself. His Rinnegan sense something huge, a power last of some sort.

'_There's no way I can absorb that.'_ He told himself as Susanoo flares once more. As predicted, green bolts of soul energy came shooting down from the sky like beams, they hit everyone. Sasuke tried simply moving out of the way, but the light followed him.

A full armored Susanoo was able to block the attack with Yata Mirror, he didn't have anything else that would have been able to dodge it. The Edo Tensei bodies just regenerated, much to the reapers surprise.

"Hohoho, I'm not the only God that sees interest in you. Seeing that you have the Shinto God Yata Mirror in your possession." Hades spoke as he appears behind Sasuke.

"What was that attack?" he asked, keeping his eyes lowered.

Hades laughed, "I don't see any point in hiding it. Long ago when most Gods fought each other, I created that ability to keep intruders out. I control this realm, and the people in it. Don't get cocky, boy." He answered tonelessly.

Sasuke expected something like that, but now had to prepare to whatever came next.

"Besides, you shouldn't worry about that. Show me something new, other than the Yata Mirror, I haven't seen anything truly special yet. But you better hurry, I'm sure you want to go home." He said in a secretive tone.

Sasuke was taken aback by this, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm sure they miss you. It's already been two weeks!" he yelled with his hands in the air.

The Uchiha widened his eyes, "Two weeks!?" he yelled back in shock, he's only been here for about one hour.

"Yep! I control time here as well! Although I have a limit. But it's okay! Everyone is doing just fine. An hour here may be a week out there, but don't let that get in your way of fighting. After all I'm just playing with you." he ended in a joking tone.

"Shinra Tensei!" Sasuke said instantly aloud, the attack blasted Hades away, completely surprising him. He took this advantage and formed Susanoo once more. He chose the fully manifested version with legs, just so he can fire arrows while running away. He pulled his bow back and launched one black fire-enhanced arrow at Hades, who took it dead on.

Pierce

"Guh…" Hades utters as mysterious black acidic liquid came dripping out of his hood. Despite being hit, the arrow vanished a few seconds after he began dripping blood. He rose back up, but was more entertained than ever.

He grabbed his scythe and charged relentlessly.

Sasuke did a number of lightning and fire jutsus, even throwing in some wind, but nothing stopped him. _'About time,'_ he told himself as his shadow had just returned, now available to use once more. "Bansho Ten'in!" he yelled before guiding Hades body to come closer to him.

He was forced to watch himself get closer and closer, but as he came just in time for skin contact, a metal rod was injected through his body. Sasuke uses his shadow to pull them back and slam him into the ground. It then proceeded to bring him back up.

"This is soooo much fun." Hades states as he felt his neck being grabbed by an invisible force. "And what the hell is this invisible force? A shadow of some sort? Why can't I see it despite it touching him?" he questioned. He tried slashing his scythe into the area in front of him, but the blade went right through it.

Sasuke summoned the King of Hell and stared into the cape of Hades, he was going to rip it off. But he knew he couldn't touch him, so he had to someone else do it.

"What is that, a clown?" Hades asked, completely baffled on the appearance of the King of Hell. He watched as two arm-like structures came crawling out of its mouth. The hands came and grabbed Hade's stomach, it then ripped itself into his stomach, and began searching for something.

"OOHOOO, that tickles!" he said in a joking manner. He had some idea of what they are searching for. "It's not there, just saying." He added in, causing Sasuke to lower his eyes.

"What are you exactly, Hades?" Sasuke asked slowly. Not sure if he really wants to find the answer.

"I'm a God, but there is one difference between me and the rest. I'm invincible, I am Immortal, and I am absolute." He replied with a huge amount of arrogance.

Sasuke didn't fall for that, "You have chakra, meaning you have a soul and body. But yet, I couldn't take your soul for myself. I also noticed you gather your body and power from the souls here, is that your source?"

Hades was impressed, "I have a soul, but it's just not in me. I have a particularly large soul, which is why I was the one who became the God of the Realm of Dead."

Sasuke felt his power rise, he was able to break free from the shadow and the King's grasp.

"Which is why I'm the strongest, **Death Wave!**" he yelled slashing his left hand out ward. A sudden wave of green energy slashed outwards at fearing speeds, Sasuke's Susanoo was eradicated with ease, and he took some damage of his own.

His hand was ripped to shreds, and therefor was forced to cut his entire arm from the power to spread towards other parts of his body. He would heal himself, but Hades already had multiple attacks awaiting him.

He stabbed his legendary scythe into the ground, causing the earth to split open. Sasuke watched as many bony skeletons came crawling out like ants, they all had weapons of ancient times and even modern bows and guns.

They came charging at him, some even riding animals that are also dead. He charged lightning into his blade and began cutting down the skeletons with ease, but already knowing they are only there to slow him and exhaust his chakra.

But he's still fighting on.

"Ranton Kōga: (Storm Release: Light Fang)!" he uttered before a skinny stream of storm magic came running out of his mouth. The jutsu was so powerful it managed to literally cut anything it came into contact with, into nothing.

The skeletons were eradicated and now he focused on sending the rest of the power to Hades, who is struggling to handle it. "**Defile!**" he roared through the realm once again. While the storm kept going, everything around the man began to die off.

The rocks, the buildings, the skeletons, and even the reapers who are a part of his realm came to vanish as the Defile power reaches their bodies.

Sasuke caught off his Light Fang and breathed heavily, that is a Six Paths Technique, and requires a massive amount of chakra. But he thinks it was worth it, seeing how Hades is now slowing down.

But so is he.

"Why… I know you've figured it out already, so why keep attacking?" he asks as he gathered more souls to fulfill his lost energy.

"I needed you down for this." Sasuke replied with a grin. Hades looked up and saw his Susanoo form, but not into an attacking form, but more of a stationed one.

Thee hand seals formed, but Sasuke used his Susanoo to form the other two.

"Tengai Shinsei," he uttered with a hint of satisfaction. Hades didn't know too much Japanese, but from he could tell Sasuke had just said 'Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star'.

'_What a strange name for a technique.'_ The God told himself as he readies himself for whatever attack Sasuke might throw at him.

But nothing came.

"… I'm waiting." Hades said impatiently, he was practically hiding behind his scythe.

Sasuke smirked, "You said that this world can fill you, so I've decided to fix that issue of mine." He replied without giving a full answer.

A sudden massive shadow encased the two, but Sasuke didn't even bother looking up. He only kept his eyes gazed upon Hades, who just so happened to look up when the shadow came.

"Holy shit…" he said, full of amazement and shock. Above him stood two meteorites, both at colossal size, they flew side by side, but that's not all. Black flames formed on both of them, making there destruction capabilities even stronger.

One meteorite was on the other side of the battle field, meant to destroy as much as it can. The second one stood above both of them, which Hades couldn't seem to understand.

"You're going to take us both out!?" he asked frantically.

Sasuke appeared behind Hades using the shadow method, but Hades had already figured this out. "I've already gotten this, there is some force you are using in order to touch me. Despite not seeing it, I can tell you tend to use it when you're far away from me."

Sasuke was a bit surprised he was able to figure it out, but had a bigger problem. "With one touch… you're dead, and then I'll be happy!" he yelled before releasing the stalemate. The God of Death briefly touched the palm of Sasukes hand.

_BE-OP_

_CANNON_

The hand Hades thought he had touched, suddenly changed into a metallic cannon.

"I knew it… you ARE a robot!

_BLAST_

Hades was blasted into the ground by the high-powered purple cannon. Sasuke was lucky enough to have this surprised in his pocket, the Shurado ability to grow extra limbs and weapons. He looked up and saw the approaching meteorite, he would just barely have enough time.

"I got to hand to you, you can be seriously annoying sometimes!" Hades yells as tries gathering more souls. "W-What's the meaning of this! I can't absorb any power!" he said in anger.

"I can absorb power to, but I'd thought you've already known that." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Banshō Ten'in: Dōmetsu (Heavenly Attraction of all Creation: Guiding Destruction)!" he yelled.

Hades then was sent just right above Sasuke, and where the meteorite was just about to it. Sasuke then used the Preta path to guide all the suction power towards the center of the Bansho Ten'in. Hades couldn't even move, every Reaper and energy source was giving so much it was coming to be unstable.

The ground lifted itself up towards him as well, but he was not actually absorbing it. It created a sphere with him in the center, and once it was complete, Sasuke teleported towards the meteorite. He made his way around the black flames and watched from far above, the two enormous colossal rocks crash down.

He shielded himself and formed Susanoo, everything in this realm would be hit.

**In the Middle**

In the area that lies in between the Underworld and the Realm of the Dead, many devils and one fallen angel all run through it as if there life depends on it. They already made a pact to go see Hades and confront him about Sasuke, as if he truly died, it shouldn't have been by the God of Death himself.

As Sasuke was sent to Hades Realm, the devils tried desperately to go there, and hopefully find him alive. While this was not an easy thing, Sirzech had no choice but to decline at first.

Then, they were attacked. The Underworld was suddenly attacked by the Hero Faction and the Grim Reapers, so now in an act of war, he could violate the treaties which had already been broken.

The people that went were Sirzech, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Azazel. The others stayed back in the Underworld, as Ajuka did mention that he felt something bad was going to come.

They didn't even talk, Akeno had the slightest glimpse of hope, and that's what kept her sanity from going black. If it hadn't been for the things that connect them, she would be in a very deep pit of despair.

_SHAKE_

_SHAAAAAKEEEEE_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

"What the hell is that!?" Azazel asks as he stumbles to the ground. Everyone fell pretty to the massive earth quake sent them all to the ground. They weren't even in the realm itself, and they could feel it.

"It's coming in the direction of where Hades is!" Sirzech noted as he forms his wings. Everyone else followed with their own wings and proceeded to go to the source.

**Realm of Dead**

Devastation would be the best word to describe the scene below Sasuke.

He looked around and noticed every tall building was either destroyed, or ignited by the black flames. He released Edo Tensei, seeing no purpose. Orcus and Pluto were unconscious on the ground, just barely hanging on.

Despite the scenery being ravished, he could still sense the thousands of Grim Reapers still alive. But for some reason, they keep moving towards the Eastern end. And Sasuke was in the very far West, basically on the other side of the realm.

Eventually the flames ignited everything quickly, and then he lowered his body towards the ground. He looked around for Hades and eventually got him lying on the floor. His limbs were stretched out and his scythe was on the ground.

Before he could stab the robes, a suddenly feeling rose into his eyes. It's a feeling he only has felt when his eyes evolve, but they are already at the fullest potential they can be.

The feeling went away and he ignored it for now, he stabbed the robes with his lightning blade but widened his eyes when he only felt cloth. He turned around and caught the hand which reached out for him. His mangekyo formed and quickly activated Susanoo, but something else happened to him.

His skin was suddenly coated with dark blue aura, and he was safely able to touch Hades. Or what was of him…

"How long has been since I have been in this form?" Hades asked as he looks into the red and purple eye of Sasuke. Hades no longer possessed his robes, he was literally just a walking black skeleton with glowing yellow eyes. Similar to Indara's Susanoo. "But it seems I can longer even touch your skin." He finished.

Sasuke looked downed and took a good look at his new self. For one, his body was coated with dark blue aura. He also had the complex design of a samurai, and the attire of one. He had a beak-liked helmet with a set of golden eyes and a set of wings on his back. _'This is… Susanoo!?'_ he told himself, astonished to see such a new human-like form. _'A Susanoo, chakra mode?'_

Hades took advantage of his distraction and called his scythe, he then raised it high and slashed it downwards. The immense strength was enough to cause a rupture around the area. But the God of Death widened his eyes when Sasukes left hand grew a shield, but this is no average shield.

'_That Yata Mirror!'_ he yelled in his own thoughts.

_SLASH_

Hades felt an immense amount of pain towards his chest, he looked down and saw Sasuke's Kusanagi in an ethereal form. It was piercing where his heart would be. _'This isn't the Kusanagi… this is!'_ he couldn't finished, he beings to yell in agony, he couldn't even utter anything else.

'_This sword!'_

The Uchiha ripped the blade out, as seeing no other purpose in keeping it locked into his flesh-less body. Although, he couldn't see why he was yelling so badly.

Hades fell back and breathed heavily, he then tried leaping away, but fell to the ground. "S-Stay away from me… I see now why people fear you…" he stuttered. Sasuke was surprised by his words, he watched as the God crawled over to his robes before putting them back on. "That sword of yours… be careful with it." Hades said slowly, not wanting to upset the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at his blade and widened his eyes a little. The Kusanagi was straight blade until the very tip, where it became wavy. The Totsuka blade was the one he was now holding, that is why it did so much damage to Hades. On his wrist, he could see the gourd which keeps all the victims, which he has, none so far.

"Tell me, your entire plan. Or I'll kill you." He threatened, keeping the fearful blade against his chest.

"Hyahahah! Oh my, I had hoped for you to fall into option B." Hades replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what option B was. "This was all a setup for everything to go down. Let me explain.

The Hero Faction was sent to summon the Great Red in Kyoto, but I can tell since they have not returned, that it had failed. But besides that, that also was a purpose to get rid of the bats and crows by invading the Underworld.

You felt it, my Grim Reapers leave in the East. Well, over there is the portal that leads to the Underworld. They have been attacking non-stop, but I might have to call them back soon.

I was promised my time with you, which has been worth it by the way. I also lent Samael to the Hero Faction and Shalba Beelzebub. They were going to use for who knows what, but I know for sure there's a lot of death in the Underworld right now." He ended with a laugh.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments, just taking everything in. But his interest soon came in when Shalba Beelzebub was mentioned. "Shalba, where is he right now?" Sasuke asked, as if actually believing Hades would refuse.

"He is probably killing Devils. I know why you want him, you want him to be part of that 'collection' of yours. Very funny indeed. I released the dimensional barrier, you can use that time-warp thing you have." Hades answered quickly.

Sasuke thought of what to do, he really wanted to go get Shalba. "If you're done with the Hero Faction, then you can join me." He replied before handing him a unique looking ring. Hades took it with joy and loved the Kanji.

'Death' written in black, with the surrounding being grey.

"It's been a pleasure." Hades said as he sits up.

"I'll come back soon, in the meantime, recall your forces." Sasuke ordered before taking off with his Kamui. Hades laughed and returned back to his thrown, he then sat down and called hi reapers to retreat.

"Hades-sama?" Pluto said as he approached his master from below.

"Hm, yes Pluto?"

"What should we do about our… home." Pluto responded, taking a good look at the intense destruction. Not to mention the two meteorites which are sticking out of the ground.

"I called back our army. I'll have them and Orcus fix everything." He answered with a small chuckle. Pluto could hear his fellow Ultimate-Class reaper complain, he was really lazy.

**Underworld**

Sasuke arrived into the Underworld and was actually surprised by the amount of damage the army had done. He would assume with there being Four Great Satans that things would be under control. His Sharigan hovers over and lowers when 13 gigantic beats were running amok around, destroying everything in their path.

He found his target holding one person of the Hero Faction, _'Leonardo, if I remember correctly. But he doesn't look like he willingly used his powers.'_ Sasuke told himself as he flies over.

He noticed the Grim Reapers were leaving, but the Old-Satan Faction devils staying and making sure everyone suffered. He didn't want to waste anymore chakra, he forget to absorb some back in Hades realm.

"Kaaaaaaaaah!"

Sasuke looks over and sees a flying Issei charge behind Shalba at high speeds, but the look in his eyes was a hateful one. That's when Sasuke noticed Shalba had released Leonardo, but now had lone black-haired girl.

'_What the hell is Ophis doing?'_ the Uchiha told himself as he flies over. He would think the Dragon God would be strong enough not to be held by one a single Satan.

Below he could see Grayfia, and Sona with her peerage battle against the monsters created from the sacred gear. Shalba was smart in choosing which Hero Faction member to capture, this was probably the quickest way to cause the most death.

Ignoring them, he kept going after Issei and Shalba. But they were so damn fast he was forced to teleport there using Amenotejikara.

Eventually he jumped inside of portal which Shalba created, he landed on ground and saw both lying on the ground, struggling for breathe. They seemed exhausted, and almost looked as if both are dying.

"Issei…Issei…" Ophis uttered slowly. She took a notice of Sasuke but didn't bother saying hello, "Issei won't get up." She noted. The Uchiha walked over and looked down at Issei, who also took a great notice of him.

"Uchiha…you're alive…" Issei said with faint smile. "Akeno-senpai is worried…she kept crying…"

"Stop talking." Sasuke commanded.

"Samael hit me…I don't think…"

"No… No you can't die. You said, you said you were my friend…" Ophis spoke, being as monotone as ever. Except this time she was saddened, and even Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, but as long as you're okay… then we won." He finished as a lone tear runs down his cheek. Ophis begins to panic, her mind goes blank, not having any way to save her friend.

"I have a way, I know we can save him!" Ophis said as she looks over to Sasuke, who is standing above Issei. He made sure to keep one eye on Shalba, just in case he suddenly got up and was prepared to escape. "_He _can! I will bring Issei to him and he will fix him." Ophis said as she places her hand on his chest.

She tried pushing herself, but the power wasn't coming to her. "Cao Cao stole my powers, I can't take his soul with me…" she said sadly. "Can you help? We can save him." She asked nicely.

Save Issei? Is that something Sasuke really wants to do? He placed his hands on Issei's chest and took out a purple ethereal figure. Ophis widened her eyes as Sasuke gave her his soul, she didn't expect him to have that power.

She opened on a rainbow portal, followed by her launching the figure into the portal. She made sure to leave a message to the Great Red, asking him to fix Issei.

Sasuke took Ophis' hand and looked over his shoulder, "Let's go, Ophis." He said before leaving Issei's dead body to whoever wanted to take it for the own advantage.

**Realm of the Dead**

The group of devils and Azazel finally make their way through the middle worlds, it was quite a long journey. They had killed many reapers, but had no struggle as Sirzech really wanted to get through this. And for once in a long time, he was actually being serious. He didn't want his precious little sister and her peerage dying to some Greek God.

They ignored the devastation, simply believing that's just how the realm looked by itself. It's not like any of them had been here before. Azazel spotted the man and instructed the rest to follow, which they did so without complaint.

Hades looked down upon his thrown, he knew Sirzech was an enigma, and wanted to know about his true form. But he didn't care any of the others, they could go all die for he cared.

"Hades," Azazel spoke politely, hoping to get what he wants. He knew speaking in a threatening tone would lead them to nowhere but violence.

"Hm? Oh great, crows and bats have invested my realm." The God replied lazily. He still rested his head on his hand, not even caring anymore.

"You have someone Hades, someone who doesn't belong to you." Sirzech spoke with distate. He didn't care if he was a God, he was a god damn Satan.

"Hoh, so you think just because you're special Lucifer means you can talk to me that way?" Hades responded which just as much distaste. Sirzech's aura glowed instantly, not liking the way he is being talked to.

"You were responsible for the attack in the Underworld, and for sending the Hero Faction in Kyoto. And I haven't forgotten you kidnapping one of my littler sister's beloved friend. I can speak to you however I like." The Mauo replied. Hades was about to retort in a similar fashion, but Azazel beat him to it.

"Look Hades, we just want you to pull back your forces. And… if you were the one who kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke." The Fallen Angel said tonelessly.

"Hm. Yes, I pulled my forces back. But not because I'm scared of you, wimps. I listened to a higher being, and one ironically being a lesser at the same time." Hades responded nonchalantly.

"I see then! Is that why this place looks like trash?" Azazel shot back with a laid-back, smart attitude.

Hades lowered his invisible eyes, "Watch your tone, crow. You might just get your throat crushed… again! Hyahahah! That was so funny!" Hades yelled, laughing at the remembrance of watching the fight between Sasuke and the other three.

Azazel's face fell, "That many people saw it…"

"So where **is **Sasuke?" Rias asked, breaking the promise she made not to speak to Hades.

"He was here." Hades answered, shrugging his shoulders. "And it was the most fun I have had in a long time."

"What do you mean fun? Sasuke is alive… right?" Akeno asked, becoming suddenly soft at the end.

"Yep, look at my realm! Do you not see two massive craters just all around us? What you thought it was just like that? No! Uchiha Sasuke did this, it was fucking incredible!"

"Hades-sama, please calm down." Pluto said quietly.

"Shut up, Pluto! You couldn't even contain those other Mauos." Hades spoke, just as quiet. But the devils heard, and all wondered what he had meant by other Mauos.

Hades then began to explain his interest in Sasuke, "At first I was living my sad life as usual, being the God of Death. One day when collecting new souls to become Grim Reaper, I couldn't seem to pick one soul up. I traced it back and saw some… woman human sitting down. I asked if she had done anything and she replied no.

I tried everything, even killing her a few times. But I just couldn't seem to get her in my realm, she was trapped in purgatory. And the one day, she left. She walked up and left, leaving the most disrespectful thing someone has ever done to me." He ended, but only for a break.

A few surprised, not knowing what this going. One knew what happened, she just always had to smiled when the thought of her mother being brought back to life came into her mind.

"She was then brought back to life. No sacred gear, no tricks, no magic I know of, and no power of God. It wasn't a revival, as she was not sealed. A worthless human, brought to life by what I thought had been by another human."

Eyes shoot up, they have heard this before, but by the God of Death himself, made it even more special. He ended with Sasuke and him battling it out, and the reason why this place is so destroyed.

"Get out of here you unnecessary beings, I am done with you." Hades said before forming a magic circle below their feet. It read Hell in Latin, so they all know where they were going.

**Underworld**

They all arrived back in the home world of the Devils. They scattered their eyes and noticed the deceased monsters and destruction, but all felt two powerful figures approaching.

They all smiled at Sasuke, but were a little confused on why he is holding the hand of a Lolita female dragon god. They went to welcome him with open arms, but he flinched back and held his hand out towards Rias. She opened it, hoping he would want to hold it.

He placed 8 pawn pieces into her hand, causing her to widen her eyes in disbelief. By that time the entire peerage and Sona's had gathered around, all seeing the shocked faces of Rias and her peerage.

"You spent too much time looking for me, and when he needed you most, you weren't there." Sasuke spat with disgust. He may have not liked Issei to the fullest, but had to give him the respect he earned during his death. He couldn't believe how bad he felt when Issei spoke his last words, just hoping to see the person he fell in love with so deeply.

"But what is that you are holding, Ophis?" Ajuka spoke, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Even Sasuke wondered where the hell he was, clearly not fighting and helping out the underworld.

"Issei's soul, I took it from his body." She lied, making sure to keep Sasuke's powers hidden from everybody else.

"Really? Then we shouldn't get too worked up. All we need is another body for him, and then we can restore him. That is, if Ophis is willing to assist. She is the leader of the Khaos Brigade, after all." Beelzebub spoke neutrally, not really knowing what to do either.

"Cao Cao stole my powers… I am weak." She confessed truthfully. Everyone widened their eyes, that means someone else is going to be the leader.

"We'll keep you here then." Ajuka said, getting a nod from Azazel and Falbium.

Ophis went silent, she didn't want to spend her time residing in the Underworld, as a prisoner. But her power was only twice the Heavenly Dragons, which she knows all the devils combined could successfully beat. She seemed to have no choice in this, and it's not like she is liked by many, she knows they only use her for her snakes.

"No, that will not happen. I will take Ophis under my care." Sasuke said sternly. The Dragon God happily took his hand once again, but not out of affection. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, all the attention was onto him.

"And you feel special enough to handle our problems, human?" Ajuka said asked in a very off tone.

"Considering that I am the one who forced Hades to withdraw his Grim Reapers, I think I am more than qualified to handle _our_ problems. Ophis stays with me, you get Issei's soul."

Using Issei as a bargaining chip was cruel in the minds of many, but it's not like Sasuke was bargaining at all. He was simply giving them the generous offer of having a strong Pawn back onto their side.

"Deal…"

**Shrine**

Sasuke arrived in the Shrine before Akeno did, he wanted to skip the huge reunion which he knew was just for him. He also heard that Ravel Phoenix had just transferred as a one-year student, which will surely be annoying. He took a great notice that the barrier had sustained some damage, which caused him to frown, but still noticed it was only minor.

He walked in without hesitation, clearly feeling homesick from being gone for a while. He felt compelled to apologize for his absence, but it's not like he knew.

"Akeno, would like to go out tonight for dinner?" Shuri asks as she faces away from where Sasuke was standing. She was washing plates, but was now done. As she dried of her hands, she felt her daughters arms appeared wrapping around her stomach.

She looked over, confused on the action. But her eyes slightly widen when Sasuke smiles. She then goes back to drying her hands, hiding the slight blush she felt.

Sasuke frowns, "Gomen… I couldn't control the time… literally." He said truthfully. She didn't seem to buy it, in fact it only made her angrier because he failed to come faster.

After a while, Sasuke founded no answer and tried a different option. He placed a small but wet kiss on her cheek, making her even more flustered than before.

But it didn't stop there, eventually she forced herself to turn around and take the bliss full on. It's not like she could just be so forgiving, she was a person who gets lonely easily, and he was gone for quite some time. And Akeno had business in the Underworld and with the peerage. So there was really no one she could be with.

"If you're going to leave, then at least say so. There were rumors of you… no longer in the world of living." She finally said, causing him to frown once more.

"You have… a lot of maintenance. But if you want, I will explain where I was. Even though it only felt like a few hours to me." He replied with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around her and formed a hug, which she was forced to accept.

"Well, there is one thing we can do…" she said shyly. He pulled back and smiled, half knowing what it could possibly be. He knows she spends most of her time in the Shrine, just doing the same activities every day. Sasuke always know she wants to get out.

"Yea, let's go on a date." He replied with a happy smile.

**XXXXXXXX**

In a remote location, six humans come together with heavy breathes. They all fortunately have survived the encounters and fights in the recent days, but were still exhausted. Cao Cao is the first one to rise up, he looked over to the members and frowned.

"Are we all here?" he asked concerned, he knows he had lost a few other lower-ranking members but needed to know for sure that his top friends were still there.

"Yea," Jeanne replied before taking a heavy breathe.

"Ha, that one devil got so lucky. I got his arm off and he was going crazy! Should have seen it Hercules." Siegfried said as he too, stands up and leans on the wall.

"Yea well, that damn Sairaorg guy almost captured me and Jeanne. Luckily, Leonardo's balance breaker caused enough attention for us to escape." The Greek God replied before facing Cao Cao.

Leonardo was collapsed on the ground, using so much power at such a young age and body really put a toll on him.

"We should lay low for a while… I felt Uchiha Sasuke in the underworld before we left." Georg said on, causing Cao Cao to widen his eyes. He remained silent, but had an extremely bad feeling about Sasuke returning from Hades alive.

"Ha! Good, then maybe we could fight him. If old man Hades couldn't do it, then I guess we all have to fight him. Six on one, we could do it, right?" He asked, questioning their true strength and now doubting himself. Losing to a devil without demonic power really got to him.

"Hell yea we can!" Jeanne said cheerfully.

Cao Cao suddenly felt fear overcome him, "I don't think we'll have to wait that long." He spoke, confusing some. "I have a feeling he'll come for us…" he ended with a deadly tone.

"We just need to train until then. Bro Cao Cao, I know a certain snake that can replace your eye." Hercules ended with a grin.

* * *

**(A.N) End**

**Welp, that's that. **

**I don't have much to say honestly. **

**I plan to do the rating game (and all other events) next chapter. I know there was a lot of stuff I skipped, but wanted to get this updated as quickly as possible. **

**Hopefully the new format was good, now Sasuke no longer caring about using his high powers in front of people. **

**The whole Susanoo chakra mode was just another buff for him, now with the easy access to the Totsuka blade, (Since 70% of people on DxD are at DBZ Level). **

**I will start calling Indra (From Naruto series) Indara, just to avoid confusion. I'd rather keep the Hindu God Indra instead because it makes way more sense. **

**I don't think Ophis will be in the Harem, unless she changes her body to be older. ( I can't ever see Sasuke as Lolicon) so that probably won't happen. **

**Well, hopefully this brought back some faith into the story. I know it's been slacking and a lot of people have given up, but if this was good, tell me. If it felt there was too much time on sasuke, or anything else really. **


	19. Note

Hey, this is just quick note to say something about this story and it's future. I know what it looks like, and I'm sorry to say that this story is 10/10 god-tier awful. A New Path was my first 'real' story, where I did try improving myself and my English skills. While that went on, I had a few Betas throughout the story and they all had to stop being beta for personal reasons.

This story to me… was a failure. Even though it was my first one (That I consider) I feel like it seriously something that I didn't wish to happen. I screwed up on MANY things, and the first being the personality of Sasuke altogether. If you haven't read 'The Devil's Dark Knight' by Illusionary Reality, I'd recommend it. That is a story with a REAL Sasuke.

Here are some things I felt was just a complete disappointment:

***Note this criticism are views on myself, there weren't even a handful of negative reviews. This is what I feel. No one ever said these things really, I'm too harsh on myself, but it's true. **

Personality of Sasuke \- If you haven't read 'The Devil's Dark Knight' by Illusionary Reality, I'd recommend it. That is a story with a REAL Sasuke. The beginning was just ridiculous. He just wants to suddenly live in some random Shrine with strangers? Fuck? Yea, he would TOTALLY do that.

Akatsuki – What the hell? Where am I going with this? Did I really want to incorporate this so badly that I was willing to create some bs rings and plot? Pretty much. I have no idea where this was going. I was probably saving them until the end, where Sasuke would want to end the world for whatever reason.

Shuri – Again, where I was going? Why is it so necessary that she came back? Why? It fit well, her dying and then Akeno moving on. Why the fuck does she love him? No idea, again cringy look backs I hope not to repeat.

Akeno – I made her look like such an AWFUL heroine, I mean really? Betraying him like that? Did you re-read the chapter you wrote? Yea, again I don't know what I was thinking. She wasn't supposed to be as abd as she is now.

Too much Sasuke – Okay, we get it. He's the main character, other people now.

Too little other characters – Again.

Lack of creative magic/powers – Seriously, using fairy tale? You have no imagination or just lazy? I think I'm both.

Indra- again pointless, he was originally just a manifestation of his Rinnegan powers that the Sage put in in hopes Sasuke doesn't lose his mind and want to take over the world. He also the memories, but wasn't the same Indra.

Romance – Yea, just have everyone fall for Sasuke instantly, GOOD JOB. I have to work on relationship building, I even did the same thing in my bleach story.

Light Novels – Do you even read them? Yes I do but don't follow them in a particular order.

Why does Sasuke hate everyone? – I didn't expect him to like anyone.

Sasuke is weak – Well, I got to admit I could have done a WAY better job at that.

Character interaction \- Don't even make an excuse, it was shit.

Dialogue: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

***Note this criticism are views on myself, there weren't even a handful of negative reviews. This is what I feel.**

Anyways, I think those are more of the main reasons as to why this fell so badly. Even though many of you liked it and told me, I feel that someone will easily be able to surpass this. I just can't make the right setting for Sasuke in the DxD world. I've made TOO many mistakes, and things that are just flat out stupid. I always wanted to do just Naruto story, featuring Sasuke joining the Akatsuki and leading them to the end. But I always busy with this and felt my sense of thinking isn't good for Romance. It's more for action and adventure.

I want to delete this so badly, it's just an embarrassment. And I know said I would finish both but it's just so…god.

It's like hey, this start is discontinued, but It's a piece of crap anyways! So just skip to the other Sasuke crossover, it's a lot better!

I don't know if I'll come back. Maybe after I finish my future planned story… or after my Bleach one. And if I do come back, it will be an actual masterpiece… hopefully. It will be all beta'd reviewed and I'll have checklist of everything that a story needs.

sowwy

Who knows, I may start a REAL Sasuke story very soon. Plus the Anime is going to get me going again. I assure the next time I upload anything Dxd/Naruto, it will be for real. I didn't expect this to be big, and honestly I felt bad for forcing tolerance with all the annoying measures. Next time will be a lot different.

I've also been wanting to do a Cross over of Naruto/DXD with Itachi as main character.


End file.
